Remonter le temps
by QueenDescendant
Summary: 3x21 : Zelena en prison, Emma décide de surveiller de près le vortex et Regina, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe, décide de l'accompagner. Elles sont donc aspirées toutes les deux dans le portail et se retrouvent dans la Forêt Enchantée à une époque bien différente de celles à laquelle elles s'attendaient. A quel point cela risque-t-il de changer leur vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'avais commencée à écrire avant Rencontre Prédestinée et que j'avais mise de côté. En la relisant, je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais presque achevée, et j'ai donc décidé de commencer à vous la poster pour vous remercier du succès de La magie des fêtes. Jamais en la postant, je n'aurais pensé que l'on dépasserait les 100 reviews, vous avez été tellement géniaux que j'ai décidé de vous en remercier avec une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que mes autres histoires :-) **

**Cette fic se passe après que Zelena ait été arrêtée, et au moment où dans la série, Emma et Hook sont aspirés dans le vortex. Elsa sera présente, ainsi qu'Anna, mais mon histoire ne se déroulera pas comme cela s'est fait dans la série. Et bien évidemment, il s'agit d'une fic SQ et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de scènes M dans cette histoire. J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez!**

 **PS : L'univers de OUAT ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour écrire ces histoires pour votre divertissement...**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 1 : **

Et voilà. Elle était à nouveau seule et plus misérable que jamais. Elle pourrait rejeter la faute sur Emma et maudire à nouveau toute la ville, mais cela ne l'avancerait guère plus que la première fois. Et puis même si crier sur la Sauveuse lui avait fait du bien sur le moment, elle savait dans le fond que ce n'était pas Emma et sa propension à agir sans réfléchir le problème.

« Après tout, Emma a toujours été comme ça, je savais dès son arrivée qu'elle finirait par me rendre folle… » soupira Regina en chassant ses dernières larmes.

Non, le problème venait de Robin. Ce voleur qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, à qui elle avait bêtement donné son cœur et qui venait de le réduire en poussière aussi sûrement que s'il le lui avait arraché de la poitrine pour le broyer sous ses yeux. Et si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti ses victimes lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à cette distrayante activité, elle ne recommencerait jamais plus ! Comme quoi, à chaque malheur, bonheur est bon…

« Tu parles d'un amour véritable… » souffla-t-elle, excédée.

Pourtant dès le départ elle avait su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Une Reine et un Voleur. Quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût. La poussière de fée était vraiment la plus grande escroquerie de toute l'histoire du Monde Enchanté. Elle aurait mieux fait de faire confiance à son instinct qui lui avait dit de rester loin de cet homme, mais non, elle en avait eu assez d'être l'éternelle perdante, celle qui malgré tous ses efforts regardaient les autres obtenir leur fin heureuse sans jamais y avoir droit.

« Mais j'aurais dû la chercher par moi-même et ne pas prendre ce foutu raccourci » se gronda-t-elle dans un langage coloré qu'elle n'utilisait jamais en public.

Même dans ses pensées Miss Swan l'influençait. Et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en colère, du moins pas contre elle. Surtout après le long laïus auquel elle avait eu le droit. Emma qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour ses longs discours avait pris la peine de venir s'épancher devant sa porte. Peut-être était-ce justement le fait que la mairesse ne lui ait pas ouvert qui avait facilité la chose, il n'en était pas moins que cela était particulièrement symbolique et touchant.

« Robin lui n'a pas eu tant d'égards pour moi… » grimaça-t-elle avec rancœur et amertume.

Non, dès l'instant où sa femme avait montré le bout de son vilain nez crochu, il l'avait totalement effacé de son esprit. Tout au plus avait-il eu un regard légèrement désolé à son encontre avant de se focaliser totalement sur sa défunte épouse ressuscitée. Une chose était sûre, il venait de perdre toute chance de s'en voir accorder une seconde. Car il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse traiter de la sorte sans réagir. Emma avait raison sur ce point, elle méritait bien mieux que ça.

« Et pourquoi ne puis-je cesser d'en revenir au sheriff ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle en se relevant difficilement, sentant ses fesses commencer à lui faire mal.

Probablement parce qu'Emma était sa seule véritable amie, même si elle préfèrerait se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de le reconnaitre. Mais c'était dans le fond, la vérité. Emma était son amie. La seule à se préoccuper d'elle et à la croire capable de changer. La seule qui prenait sa défense et savait voir à travers le masque qu'elle s'était forgé à travers le temps. La seule qui répondait présente lorsque le masque se fissurait et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Robin ne mérite pas que je pleure pour lui… » marmonna-t-elle en chassant du bout des doigts les dernières traces de larmes qui souillaient encore ses joues.

Mais était-ce réellement sur lui qu'elle pleurait ? N'était-ce pas plutôt sur la fin de ses illusions ? Elle s'était accrochée à une chimère, et à présent, le réveil était brutal et douloureux. Epuisée émotionnellement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son bureau, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

« Je ne tergiversais pas autant lorsque j'étais la Méchante Reine… » soupira-t-elle en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Mais elle savait que si elle replongeait dans ses anciens travers, elle perdrait le peu qu'il lui restait et qu'elle avait conservé dans sa vie de haute lutte. Henry lui avait accordé une seconde chance, il avait confiance en elle, et elle refusait de décevoir son petit prince et de le perdre à jamais. Et puis il y avait Emma. Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Tant qu'ils seront là, je serais heureuse… » sourit-elle doucement, le cœur apaisé par cette simple constatation.

Pourtant, il y avait encore quelques mois, cela n'aurait rien eu de simple, bien au contraire. Elle ignorait réellement quand la Sauveuse avait pris une telle importance à ses yeux, mais les faits étaient là. Emma était devenue un des piliers de son existence, et si perdre Robin était douloureux, elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'elle ne se relèverait pas de la perte d'Emma. Et cela était à la fois exaltant et terrifiant. Parce que tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'elle la perdrait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne serait pas toujours la personne la plus importante dans la vie de la Sauveuse. Non, cette place était visiblement réservée au pirate manchot, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Emma s'éloigne pour vivre sa vie et obtenir sa fin heureuse.

« Comme si c'était quelque chose que pouvait lui apporter Crochet… » ricana Regina en secouant la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

Hook était autant destiné à Emma que Robin l'avait été pour elle. Pourtant, Emma s'accrochait à la merveille sans main avec la même énergie qu'elle. Quoi qu'autant qu'elle le sache, ils n'étaient pas officiellement en couple, même si elle avait bien senti que les défenses de la Sauveuse commençaient à s'effondrer.

« Si seulement je pouvais y faire quelque chose… » murmura Regina en tapant du bout des doigts contre sa cuisse

Mais avait-elle le droit d'empêcher Emma d'être heureuse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change ? Ne serait-ce pas égoïste ? Secouant la tête, Regina se leva et déambula dans son bureau comme un lion en cage, hésitant à rentrer chez elle. Soudain, alors qu'elle revenait près de la porte, son regard se posa sur un sac plastique provenant de la librairie.

« D'où vient ce sac ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'en emparant avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des livres ainsi qu'une feuille de papier pliée en deux qu'elle s'empressa de déplier. En souriant, elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de son petit prince.

« _Maman,_

 _Je sais que tu es en couple avec Robin et que tout se passe bien entre vous deux,_

 _mais j'ai pensé que ces livres pourraient t'intéresser._

 _Après tout, même la plus belle des relations amoureuses peut toujours être améliorée,_

 _et je suis certain que tu sauras tirer les enseignements adéquats de ces ouvrages…_

 _Je t'aime, Henry_ »

En riant légèrement, attendrie, Regina se demanda combien de temps son fils avait mis à rédiger cette missive en un vocabulaire qui ne lui vaudrait pas de remarque de sa part. Elle avait toujours tenu à ce que son fils s'exprime convenablement, et cela était valable aussi bien à l'oral qu'à l'écrit. Henry s'était toujours plié à ses exigences, même si elle avait noté un certain relâchement depuis l'arrivée de Miss Swan dans leur existence.

« Alors voyons quels livres Henry aimeraient que je lise… » lança-t-elle en s'intéressant au titre des ouvrages « _Les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes viennent de Venus_ … » déchiffra-t-elle sur le premier livre.

Tout un programme. Si c'était une façon de dire qu'hommes et femmes avaient bien du mal à se comprendre, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce livre pour s'en être rendu compte. Dans sa tête elle se repassa tous ces moments où elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas étriper Robin qui vivait comme un sauvage et faisait plus de saleté dans sa maison que Roland, trouvant normal que ce soit elle qui nettoie derrière lui. Un véritable homme des cavernes. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue de la part d'un homme qui vivait dans une forêt et en était heureux ? A côté de Robin, les manières de Miss Swan étaient irréprochables, c'était peu dire.

Avec amusement, elle constata que si, comparativement à ses anciens amants, Robin s'en était sorti honorablement, il prenait une sacrée claque face à la Sauveuse. En réalité, Regina était bien forcée d'admettre qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et peinait à tenir la distance. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête pour chasser Emma de ses pensées, elle se concentra sur le second ouvrage qui se révélait être un livre audio dont le titre la laissa songeuse. Henry essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ou bien avait-il destiné ce second ouvrage à Robin ?

« _Comment rencontrer et séduire la femme de vos rêves_ … » lut-elle à voix haute.

Amusée et curieuse de savoir quel conseil l'on pouvait donner à un homme pour réussir à séduire une femme, elle sortit la cassette de son support et se leva pour la glisser dans sa chaîne stéréo discrètement dissimulée derrière un faux tableau. Avec un sourire en coin, elle se demanda comment Miss Swan réagirait en découvrant le grand écran qui était astucieusement caché derrière le panneau tournant face au canapé. Même Henry en ignorait l'existence. Appuyant sur la touche lecture, elle revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, prête à découvrir les secrets de séduction de ces messieurs. A défaut de lui être utile, cela pourrait être amusant et avoir la capacité de lui changer définitivement les idées.

« L'amour… » commença soudain une voix d'homme qui lui fit instantanément lever les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement que cet homme n'était pas en face d'elle, parce que sa vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil. Comment ces cassettes pouvaient-elles se vendre avec une voix aussi désagréable ? Les hommes qui achetaient ces livres devaient vraiment être désespérés !

« Vous le voulez ? Vous pouvez l'avoir ! Je ne parle pas de compromis, de l'amour qui réprime, qui tue l'âme, mais de l'amour ouvert, honnête, celui qui proclame la vie… » s'emballa la voix, faisant soupirer Regina « Comment l'obtenir ? »

« Mon cher, si les gens le savaient, ils n'auraient pas besoin de vous ! » ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie.

« Cela va demander du travail, et surtout une introspection… » poursuivit la voix enthousiaste.

« Eh bien à défaut de l'amour après un tel processus, ces gens décrocheront sûrement une bonne déprime ! » se moqua Regina en imaginant faire une telle chose.

Un frisson d'horreur la secoua, et elle chassa résolument les images du passé qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface. Elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour trouver l'amour. En réalité, c'était même vivement déconseillé dans son cas, à moins de vouloir voir ressurgir par la même occasion la Méchante Reine.

« Vous allez devoir apprendre des choses nouvelles, comme la façon de devenir votre meilleur ami, comment prendre soin de votre psychisme endommagé avec un peu de tendresse, comment dire ''hey, tu le mérites ! Tu représentes quelque chose pour quelqu'un, et tu mérites d'être aimé !'' C'est ça la clé. Si vous êtes avide d'amour, alors vous méritez l'amour ! » poursuivit la voix avec une exaltation écœurante.

« Mais bien sûr ! Personne ne désire plus que moi trouver l'amour et quand on voit le résultat ! » ronchonna Regina en riant jaune.

Pourtant cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Sa relation avec Robin avait-elle échouée parce qu'inconsciemment elle avait douté mériter cette histoire d'amour ? Elle savait que Robin avait vu en elle sa seconde chance, mais avait-ce été suffisant pour que cela fonctionne entre eux ? Au final n'avaient-ils pas été l'un pour l'autre qu'un simple substitut, un moyen de tromper leur solitude respective ? Mais dans ce cas, qui était cette personne pour qui elle représentait réellement quelque chose et qui saurait enfin lui apporter cet amour dont elle rêvait tant ?

« Je sais que vous devez vous sentir seul et ridicule en cet instant et que vous devez vous dire que cette aventure n'est pas pour vous… » reprit la voix, la faisant tressaillir.

« C'est un peu ça en effet… » reconnut Regina en penchant la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que cet homme avait encore à dire.

« Mais faites-moi confiance. Cela va devenir plus facile, et un jour, vous vous retournerez, et vous vous rendrez compte que vous n'êtes plus seul, qu'il y a près de vous une personne spéciale qui se tient à vos côtés et qui n'attend qu'un geste de vous pour vous donner tout son amour et recevoir le vôtre… » assura l'homme avec conviction.

Fronçant les sourcils, Regina chercha à déterminer si elle avait une telle personne dans sa vie. Mais elle eut beau lister les hommes de son entourage aucun ne correspondait à cette description. Découragée, elle haussa les épaules lorsque l'image d'Emma s'imposa à elle. Emma qui correspondait de manière troublante à ce que cet homme venait de décrire. Emma était cette personne unique et spéciale pour elle. Le cœur de la Reine fit un bond magistral dans sa poitrine, et elle haleta sous le choc de cette prise de conscience.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… » chuchota-t-elle, choquée.

Et pourtant, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, et si elle en croyait cette stupide cassette, Emma était la seule personne à l'accepter comme elle était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses défauts et ses qualités. La seule personne qui ne la jugeait pas et qui lui donnait le bénéfice du doute lorsqu'il serait pourtant facile de la montrer du doigt et de la rendre responsable des malheurs qui s'abattaient sur la ville avec la régularité d'un métronome. Emma était la seule qui prenait ses sentiments à cœur et qui cherchait toujours à les ménager, même si parfois elle était un peu maladroite.

« Maintenant que vous avez procédé à cette introspection, vous devez vous sentir un peu perdu, voire même en colère… » continua la voix, imperturbable.

« En effet ! » grogna Regina en lançant un regard noir à sa chaîne stéréo.

« Dites-vous que c'est parfaitement normal. L'amour fait peur, mais vous devez dépasser cette peur si vous voulez avoir une chance de le vivre… » l'encouragea l'homme en prenant de douce intonation persuasive.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire tout de même ! » protesta Regina en imaginant avoir le courage d'aller trouver Emma et de lui faire part de cette épiphanie.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites en cet instant, mais vous avez tort » poursuivit l'homme d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

« Cet homme serait-il devin ? » s'étonna Regina, troublée qu'il suive si bien le fil de ses réflexions.

« Vous vous dites que vous n'avez aucune chance, que l'élue de votre cœur mérite mieux que vous, qu'elle est cent fois mieux que vous et qu'elle sera plus heureuse auprès d'un autre… n'est-ce pas ? » voulut savoir l'homme d'un ton compatissant.

« C'est la triste vérité pourtant… » murmura Regina, le cœur lourd.

« Mais je vais vous confier un secret… » susurra l'homme en baissant d'un ton « Dites-vous que vos doutes sont aussi ceux de l'autre. Elle aussi se dit qu'elle ne vous mérite pas et préfère vous laisser tenter votre chance avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de vous ouvrir son cœur… »

« Vraiment ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit ce qu'Emma ait essayé de me dire mais que je n'ai pas compris ? » s'exclama Regina, le cœur battant follement d'espoir.

Fermant les yeux, elle se repassa le discours qu'Emma lui avait tenu. Elle s'était excusée, bien évidemment, mais au-delà de ça, elle lui avait surtout ouvert son cœur. Lui affirmant qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse elle aussi, qu'elle méritait d'être aimée. La Sauveuse lui avait promis que cela arriverait et qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour lui apporter sa fin heureuse. Se pourrait-il qu'elle parlât d'elle ? Qu'elle ait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle espérait être cette personne qui saurait gagner son cœur et lui rendre le sourire ? Regina n'osait y croire, ce ne pouvait qu'être un fantasme, un doux rêve qui jamais ne deviendrait réalité.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un fantasme ? » l'interrogea la voix, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre alors que des images peu chastes déferlaient à grande vitesse dans son esprit, lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur.

« Oh oui, je ne le sais que trop bien… » susurra Regina d'une voix rauque.

« Le fantasme, c'est la satisfaction des désirs de votre cœur » répondit l'homme, la faisant soupirer à nouveau.

« Eh bien mon cœur semble désirer Miss Swan… » commenta Regina qui réalisait que cela ne datait pas d'hier, même si elle était bien incapable de déterminer quand cela avait bien pu commencer.

« Pour savoir avec exactitude ce que votre cœur désire, j'ai élaboré un petit test. Etes-vous prêt à y répondre aussi honnêtement que possible ? » lança l'homme de cette voix enjouée qui agaçait toujours autant la Reine.

« Au point où j'en suis, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière… » grogna Regina en se penchant légèrement en avant, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs, comme pour mieux entendre la série de questions à venir.

« De qui l'appel n'est-il jamais dérangeant et jamais trop long ? » demanda-t-il en guise de première question.

« Henry… » répondit automatiquement Regina avant d'ajouter dans un souffle « Et Emma… »

« Vous voyez son visage ? » voulut savoir l'homme, sur une musique d'ascenseur terriblement horripilante.

« Son merveilleux et angélique visage… » soupira Regina en frissonnant légèrement.

« Qui aimeriez-vous voir dans votre vie pour éviter les moments de solitude ? » reprit l'homme.

« Henry… » énonça une fois encore Regina, puis tout aussi bas « Et Emma… »

« Vous voyez son visage ? » redemanda l'homme comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Toujours aussi parfait… » reconnut Regina avec flegme.

« Quand vous voyagez, qui rendrait votre voyage plus agréable ? » s'enquit l'homme, toujours sur cette agaçante musique douce.

« Emma… et Henry aussi… en famille… » sourit-elle en les imaginant partant loin de Storybrooke tous les trois.

« Vous voyez son visage ? » répéta l'homme, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

En fermant les yeux, elle voyait parfaitement la scène. Emma assise près d'elle dans sa Mercedes, parce qu'il était hors de question de faire un long trajet dans la poubelle roulante qui servait de moyen de transport au sheriff Swan, souriante, et Henry sur la banquette arrière, souriant tout autant de ces vacances à trois, ses deux mères pour lui tout seul. Oh oui, elle voyait très bien la scène !

« Quand vous avez de la peine, par qui aimeriez-vous être le plus réconforté ? » voulut savoir l'homme, poursuivant sur sa lancée.

« Emma. Elle est la seule à trouver les mots pour apaiser mon cœur blessé. Même ses silences me font du bien… » admit doucement Regina.

Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était venue frapper à sa porte. Même si Regina avait refusé de lui ouvrir, refusant de se montrer vulnérable et larmoyante devant elle, Emma avait tout de même réussi à la consoler et à lui remettre les idées en place.

« Vous voyez son visage ? » questionna-t-il de façon presque rhétorique.

Evidemment qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne voyait plus qu'elle depuis qu'elle avait commencé à écouter cette stupide cassette. Enfin pas tant que ça quand même…

« Quand quelque chose de fantastique vous arrive, avec qui voulez-vous partager la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il avec fatalité, comme si même lui ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'évidence.

« Ma famille… Emma et Henry… » sourit Regina, une flamme nouvelle incendiant son cœur.

« Quel visage vous apparaît ? Avez-vous encore des doutes ? » conclut l'homme d'une voix chantante et satisfaite.

« Non, je n'en ai plus aucun… » avoua Regina dans un souffle tremblant « Je veux Emma… »

Pas seulement comme son amie, même si c'était déjà beaucoup et probablement plus qu'elle ne méritait. Non, elle voulait qu'Emma devienne la personne qui partagerait sa vie, qui en serait le centre. Elle voulait qu'Emma soit son amie, sa confidente, sa conscience, son amante, sa femme. A peine cette pensée se forma-t-elle dans son esprit qu'un kaléidoscope de scènes érotiques envahit son esprit. En se mordant violemment la lèvre, elle sentit son corps s'embraser comme jamais.

« Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait un tel effet ! Et encore, Emma et moi ne nous sommes jamais embrassées… » remarqua-t-elle en se levant pour rembobiner la cassette et la ranger dans sa boîte.

En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé un tel désir pour quelqu'un, c'était Daniel. Et là encore, c'était à la fois grisant et angoissant. Parce que c'était un territoire inconnu et qu'elle avait peur de faire le grand saut et que personne ne soit là pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de se blesser. Cette peur irrationnelle l'avait privée du bonheur de se donner à Daniel, et elle avait dû vivre sa première fois dans les bras froids et brutaux de Léopold.

« Plus jamais je ne laisserais ma peur me voler ma chance de bonheur… » se jura-t-elle en serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles entamèrent la chair tendre de ses paumes.

Des coups timides contre le battant de la porte de son bureau la firent se retourner, et elle s'empressa de ranger les livres dans le sac qu'elle reposa sur le canapé, préférant que personne ne découvre qu'elle s'adonnait à ce genre de lecture.

« J'ai bien assez été humiliée comme ça pour aujourd'hui… » soupira-t-elle en se redressant de toute sa taille, rendossant son masque de mairesse inébranlable.

« Maman ? » appela Henry d'une voix inquiète, lui faisant accélérer l'allure.

« Mon chéri ? Que fais-tu ici ? Miss Swan va s'inquiéter ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte, posant un regard inquiet sur son fils.

« 'Ma sait que je suis là, j'étais inquiet pour toi » expliqua-t-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras, sa tête trouvant naturellement sa place contre sa poitrine.

« Je vais bien Henry, je te promets que je n'ai aucune intention de lancer une nouvelle malédiction » rassura-t-elle son fils, sachant que c'était probablement ce qui inquiétait tout le monde.

« Je le sais ça maman » affirma Henry en se reculant légèrement sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte « J'étais inquiet parce que 'Ma m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu lui ouvrir et qu'elle t'avait entendu pleurer à travers la porte… » expliqua tristement Henry, un éclair de colère zébrant son regard d'habitude si enjoué.

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? » s'étonna Regina en se raidissant à l'idée d'avoir déçu son fils.

« Non maman ! Je le suis contre cet idiot de Robin ! » grogna Henry en secouant la tête avec dégoût « Il prétendait t'aimer, mais tout ça c'était du vent ! Quand on est le grand amour de quelqu'un on ne lui tourne pas le dos sous prétexte de faire son devoir… »

« Henry, nous savons tous les deux que Robin n'était pas ma fin heureuse, même si je me suis accrochée à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage… » affirma sereinement Regina en entraînant son fils dans la pièce, refermant la porte sur eux.

« Oui mais tu as tellement fait d'efforts pour que ça fonctionne vous deux que je suis furieux de la façon dont il t'a traitée » grommela Henry d'un ton vindicatif.

« Je m'en remettrai Henry et cela m'a permis de comprendre que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser influencer par Clochette. L'amour, ce n'est pas de la magie et je n'aurais donc pas dû y faire appel pour tenter de palier à ma solitude… » reconnut Regina en secouant la tête avec dépit.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'amour maman, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Exæquo avec 'Ma ! » certifia Henry avec conviction.

« Merci mon cœur » sourit Regina en passant une main caressante dans la tignasse de son fils « D'ailleurs en parlant de ta mère, tu pourrais lui apporter ces livres que tu me destinais. Ils lui seront sûrement plus utiles qu'à moi à présent… » lança-t-elle négligemment en se penchant pour attraper le sac.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Henry avec une moue penaude « Tu veux vraiment aider 'Ma à se rapprocher de Killian ? » s'étonna-t-il avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Ce que nous voulons ne compte pas mon chéri. Miss Swan semble s'être amourachée du pirate et nous devons la soutenir dans cette démarche et espérer que les choses se passent mieux pour elle que pour moi… » soupira Regina en cachant ses véritables sentiments.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle irait sur le champ trouver Hook pour le sommer de quitter la ville sans délais s'il tenait à conserver son cœur dans sa poitrine, mais si elle faisait une chose pareille, Emma ne le lui pardonnerait probablement pas avant une décennie, si elle lui adressait à nouveau la parole. Et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était découverte amoureuse de la Sauveuse que celle-ci lui rendait ses sentiments, peu importait ce que disait cet homme. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'Emma aurait la même illumination qu'elle en écoutant cette cassette…

« Killian va la rendre malheureuse, exactement comme Robin l'a fait avec toi ! » protesta Henry en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance « Pourquoi je suis le seul à le voir ? »

« Non Henry, moi aussi je pense que Miss Swan mérite mieux qu'un pirate manchot, mais c'est sa vie, sa décision. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour elle » le tempéra Regina, amusée par la moue boudeuse de son fils.

« Ouais, bah je trouve dommage que tu ne puisses pas remonter le temps à ton tour et sauver Milah pour la ramener ici, comme ça Killian oublierait 'Ma… » commenta Henry en gesticulant toujours, ne remarquant donc pas le sursaut que venait d'avoir Regina.

Le vortex ne s'était pas refermé, comme si quelque chose le maintenait ouvert, ce qui signifiait que théoriquement, elle pourrait très certainement effectuer ce voyage dans le passé. Et contrairement à Miss Swan, elle n'aurait pas à demander de l'aide à Rumple pour revenir. Du moins l'espérait-elle, et si vraiment elle n'arrivait pas à rouvrir le portail pour rentrer, il serait toujours temps d'aviser et de se résoudre à négocier avec le Ténébreux. L'idée se frayait doucement mais sûrement une place dans son esprit, l'espoir de gagner le cœur d'Emma se faisant plus vivace.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Dois-je continuer à vous poster la suite?**

 **Je vais également vous poster le premier chapitre de Une vie volée dont je vous avais parlé, et vous me direz si je dois la terminer ou pas...**

 **Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais comme certains ont dû le remarquer, le site cafouillait, et il m'a été impossible de charger mon chapitre pour le poster hier soir...**

 **J'espère donc que nous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce léger retard, et je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews (merci à tous les guest qui m'ont laissé un message et que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP), vos mises en favoris et en followers, cela m'a fait très plaisir de tous vous retrouver au rendez-vous pour cette nouvelle histoire, vous êtes vraiment géniaux :-)**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris, dans cette fic c'est au tour de Regina d'avoir conscience de ses sentiments pour Emma et donc à elle de devoir ramer pour ouvrir les yeux à la Sauveuse. J'ai écris cette fic pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, MADOKA AYU, qui m'a demandé une fic où ce serait Regina qui devrait séduire Emma, et non l'inverse, donc j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire autant qu'elle semble le faire, et vous pouvez la remercier, car sans elle, jamais cette fic n'aurait vu le jour.**

 **PS : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, de même que les personnages présents dans cette histoire, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de laisser libre court à mon imagination dans le seul but de vous divertir (et oui, nous autres auteurs de fanfictions ne sommes pas payés pour écrire ces histoires...)**

 **Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 2 : **

Henry avait lancé cette idée un peu au hasard, mais il aimait assez cette trouvaille finalement. Si Milah revenait, il était certain que Hook réagirait de la même façon que Robin. En abandonnant Emma à son triste sort, d'autant que sa mère biologique lui menait la vie dure en le repoussant sans cesse même s'il avait remarqué qu'il gagnait du terrain. Mais il sentait qu'Emma le laissait faire parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée et non par réelle envie. Non décidément, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir et attendre une catastrophe imminente. Et si personne ne voulait l'aider alors il trouverait le moyen d'agir seul. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui-même aller sauver Milah ?

Après tout il était le plus pur des croyants, et il connaissait ces histoires par cœur. Il savait où aller pour réussir sa mission. Mais il devait agir dans le dos de ses mamans, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elles soient d'accord avec une telle opération. Et en parlant de ses mères, il réalisa que son idée avait plongé sa mère adoptive dans un silence dubitatif, ce qui le mit légèrement sur ses gardes.

« Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ? » l'interrogea-t-il, intrigué par son long silence.

« Oui mon chéri, la journée a été longue, c'est tout… » lui sourit Regina, remerciant le ciel d'être douée pour cacher ses sentiments.

« Tu me raccompagnes chez 'Ma ? » demanda Henry en se levant à regret.

Il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, se sentant coupable de la laisser seule pour courir rejoindre la famille du bonheur, mais d'un autre côté, s'il voulait mener sa toute nouvelle opération à bien, il devait rentrer chez ses grands-parents et se pencher sérieusement sur la question. Peut-être même pourrait-il aller trouver Zelena et lui demander comment fonctionnait son vortex… Mais il ne le ferait qu'en dernier recours, ses mamans n'appréciant sûrement pas qu'il s'approche de sa tante.

« Evidemment mon chéri » approuva Regina en l'imitant, le tirant de ses pensées stratégiques.

La soirée était agréable, et ils décidèrent de marcher, prolongeant ainsi le temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Ils ne parlaient pas, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être réunis. Bien trop rapidement au goût de Regina, ils arrivèrent non loin de l'appartement des Charming, et Regina se figea en apercevant Emma devant eux en pleine discussion avec Hook.

« Allez amour, ça te ferait du bien de passer la nuit avec moi sur mon bateau… » entendirent-ils le pirate susurrer d'une voix qu'il espérait séductrice.

« Hook tu me fatigues… » souffla Emma, agacée par l'insistance du pirate.

« Je sais que tu ne le penses pas Swan… » affirma crânement Hook en se rapprochant, attirant Emma à lui avant de tenter de lui voler un baiser.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Personne ne m'embrasse sans mon autorisation ! » gronda Emma avant de reculer et de gifler Hook, le regard foudroyant.

« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé amour » se contenta de répliquer le manchot « Et puis franchement à quoi ça rime ce petit jeu ? On sait tous les deux que toi et moi sommes la fin heureuse l'un de l'autre, alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? » insista Hook en se rapprochant de nouveau.

« Et bien si c'est là ta conception d'une fin heureuse, je ne serais jamais la tienne ! » s'exclama Emma, outrée « Je préfère encore finir ma vie seule que de la passer avec un goujat dans ton genre ! » ajouta-t-elle froidement.

« Je vois… » marmonna Hook avec une moue boudeuse « Je me retire pour cette nuit, mais je n'abandonne pas, tu finiras par accepter l'évidence » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment.

« Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place » affirma Emma d'un ton belliqueux.

« A demain amour, rêve de moi » lança Hook sans même se retourner, s'éloignant d'une démarche indolente.

« Quel crétin ! » gronda Henry, les poings serrés de colère « Tu aurais dû la lui balancer, ça lui aurait refroidi les idées » ajouta-t-il en voyant la boule de feu que sa mère tenait au creux de la main.

Regina se reprit difficilement et étouffa les flammes en prenant une profonde inspiration. Voir Crochet se comporter ainsi avec Emma avait fait naître une telle fureur en elle qu'elle ne s'était plus contrôlée et avait eu bien du mal à ne pas atomiser cet imbécile. Une fois son calme recouvré, la mairesse hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Emma risquait de ne pas apprécier d'avoir eu des témoins à cette scène plus que déplorable, et elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

« Henry, je vais te laisser la rejoindre et évite d'évoquer ce que nous venons de voir, ta mère n'en a pas besoin » décida-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« D'accord maman » approuva Henry en souriant, ravi de voir que sa mère prenait à cœur les sentiments d'Emma.

« A demain mon chéri » sourit Regina avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

« Henry ? » entendit-elle la voix d'Emma dans son dos « Regina ? » ajouta-t-elle, la faisant s'immobiliser.

« Salut 'Ma ! Maman m'a raccompagné » lança Henry en enlaçant Emma qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

« Et j'allais partir » l'informa Regina en esquissant un mouvement en avant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

« Non ! » protesta Emma en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina, l'arrêtant efficacement « Restez s'il vous plaît »

« Emma, je crois vraiment… » commença Regina en évitant de regarder la Sauveuse dans les yeux pour ne pas céder.

« S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous devez me détester et que je suis probablement la dernière personne au monde que vous voulez voir, mais on a travaillé si dur pour devenir amies toutes les deux que je ne veux pas avoir à y renoncer… » l'implora Emma en arborant la même moue que leur fils lorsqu'il désirait se faire pardonner une bêtise.

« Je ne vous déteste pas Miss Swan, je vous l'assure » soupira Regina, vaincue « En réalité, vous m'avez plutôt rendu service en ramenant Marianne… » avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Emma, le regard pétillant d'espoir.

« Vraiment » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Tant mieux, j'aurais été triste de vous perdre… » soupira Emma avec soulagement et un sourire éclatant en prime.

« Je l'aurais été tout autant… » avoua timidement Regina, se faisant violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Emma et lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

« Au fait 'Ma, maman m'a donné ça pour toi parce qu'elle n'en a plus vraiment besoin » les interrompit Henry avec un sourire tellement large qu'il lui mangeait tout le visage.

« Des livres ? » s'étonna Emma en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Un cadeau d'Henry. J'ai pensé qu'ils vous seraient plus utiles qu'à moi » expliqua Regina en haussant les épaules pour cacher sa gêne.

« Des livres sur la façon de trouver l'amour ? » s'étonna Emma en jetant un drôle de regard à Henry.

« Bah quoi ? » s'étonna son fils en arquant un sourcil comme le ferait Regina.

« Rien si ce n'est que je vais surveiller de plus près tes lectures à l'avenir… » maugréa Emma en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Si tu veux » se contenta de répondre Henry en haussant les épaules.

« Ecoutes gamin, tu vas monter, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose avant de finir ma garde » lui annonça Emma en lui tendant le sac.

« D'accord 'Ma » approuva Henry avant de se tourner vers son autre mère « Bonne nuit maman, on prend le petit déjeuner ensemble au Granny's demain ? » voulut-il savoir avec espoir.

« Si ta mère est d'accord, ce sera avec plaisir mon chéri » approuva Regina après une légère hésitation.

« Bien sûr, mais préviens tes grands-parents que tu ne seras pas là demain matin, sinon Mary en fera tout un drame… » grogna Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous ? » s'étonna Regina en tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

« S'il te plaît 'Ma, ce serait génial de prendre le petit déjeuner tous les trois, comme une famille… » rebondit Henry avec une moue implorante.

Finalement, c'était peut-être ça la clé de leur bonheur à tous les trois. Etre ensemble, sans interférence extérieure. Juste eux trois, comme une famille. Il adorait l'idée, et s'il en croyait les regards qu'échangeaient ses mamans, il n'était pas le seul. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ses mamans soient heureuses, et si elles l'étaient ensemble, alors ce serait encore mieux. Lorsqu'il avait ramené Emma à Storybrooke, il s'était toujours dit que leur animosité cachait quelque chose d'autre, mais il était encore trop jeune pour vraiment envisager toutes les possibilités. Mais à présent, il était plus mûr, et il comprenait mieux les choses. Si leurs relations respectives n'avaient pas fonctionnées, en dehors du fait qu'elles fréquentaient des imbéciles finis, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas trouver la sérénité et l'épanouissement ailleurs qu'auprès de l'autre, et il ferait en sorte qu'elles le comprennent et l'acceptent.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une, mais deux missions qu'il allait devoir mener de front. A moins que ça n'en soit qu'une seule, mais à plus large échelle ? Et pour commencer, Emma devait accepter de se joindre à eux. Elle serait probablement la plus dure à convaincre. Etrangement, sa mère brune semblait la moins réticente, et il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles dans la journée, en dehors du retour de Marianne, pour que sa mère en arrive à se montrer aussi conciliante et engageante envers sa maman blonde. Mais peu importait dans le fond, il était bien content de ne rencontrer de résistance que sur un seul front.

« Comment refuser ? » sourit Emma, ravie que Regina désire sa présence.

« Trop cool ! » s'écria Henry, fou de joie « Bonne nuit les mamans, à demain ! » lança-t-il avant de courir vers l'immeuble dans lequel il s'engouffra rapidement.

« Merci pour l'invitation, mais si vous préférez rester seule avec Henry je comprendrais… » lança Emma en se tournant à nouveau vers Regina.

« Miss Swan, si je n'avais pas voulu de votre présence, je n'aurais rien dit » rétorqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok… cool… » balbutia Emma avec un sourire timide.

« Quelle est cette affaire urgente que vous devez régler avant de rentrer auprès de papa et maman ours ? » voulut savoir Regina, un brin taquine.

« Je suis boucle d'or ? » s'amusa Emma en riant légèrement.

« L'analogie est facile » reconnut Regina en souriant doucement.

« C'est vrai » reconnut Emma en repoussant machinalement ses boucles blondes derrière son épaule « Et pour répondre à votre question, j'aimerais aller m'assurer que le portail ne s'est pas rouvert même si je pense que nous le verrions… »

« Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne ! » s'exclama vivement Regina.

« Pourquoi ? Je peux gérer toute seule » s'étonna Emma, même si elle était touchée par la proposition.

« Parce que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes approchée de ce portail, vous avez fait un tour dans le passé et avez ramené Marianne comme souvenir de voyage… » lui fit remarquer Regina en la défiant de prétendre le contraire.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça ? » hésita Emma, ne sachant comment prendre cette remarque.

« Certaine Miss Swan, mais je me méfie de votre propension astronomique à déclencher des catastrophes… » répliqua Regina en se retenant de rire devant la moue vexée d'Emma.

« Vous avez mangé du clown ? » railla Emma, même si elle préférait être victime des sarcasmes de la reine plutôt que d'être confrontée à son indifférence.

« Je ne me souviens pas en avoir mis dans ma recette de gaufre, et encore moins dans mes lasagnes, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'un habitant verserait dans ma nourriture derrière mon dos » répondit sérieusement Regina.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a le sens de l'humour finalement ! » s'enthousiasma Emma en riant légèrement.

« Miss Swan… » susurra Regina, d'un ton lourd de menace qui coupa net le rire d'Emma qui se dandina légèrement, pour le plus grand plaisir de la mairesse.

« Nous y allons ? » suggéra Emma en s'empressant de rejoindre sa voiture.

« Et si nous nous téléportions plutôt ? » proposa Regina sans cacher sa grimace à la vue de la voiture du sheriff.

« Ma voiture n'est pas assez bien pour transporter votre royal derrière ? » s'amusa Emma en plissant les yeux.

« Ma chère, votre… voiture… devrait être classée monument historique et exposée dans un musée… » décréta Regina en toisant la pièce de collection d'un regard torve.

Mais si Regina ne voulait pas monter dans cette voiture, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle craignait pour sa vie, bien que cela entrait en ligne de compte. Non, si elle refusait aussi catégoriquement de prendre place dans la coccinelle de la jeune femme, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler dans un espace aussi confiné. Déjà qu'être en sa présence lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve, alors être assise près d'elle, au point de respirer l'odeur de son shampoing et de percevoir la chaleur de son corps était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse de la Sauveuse et que son amour était probablement voué à ne jamais lui être retourné.

« Mais plaisanterie mise à part, la téléportation sera plus rapide » expliqua Regina en interrogeant Emma du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle la laissait maître de la décision.

« Pour vous peut-être, mais pour moi pas vraiment, je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas votre maîtrise de l'éclipse… » grogna Emma en frottant nerveusement ses mains sur son jean.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué comment fait Miss Swan. Vous devez simplement vous faire confiance et ne pas trop tenter de retenir votre magie » lui remémora patiemment Regina, attendrie par l'expression angoissée d'Emma.

« Je sais, je sais… » souffla Emma en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait de se rematérialiser façon Mr Patate. Enfin elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une possibilité parce que si c'était le cas, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ait envie de tenter l'expérience. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se souvenir des conseils que Regina lui avait prodigué lors de la seule leçon de magie qu'elle ait daigné lui donner avant que les choses ne s'enveniment de nouveau entre elles. Et à présent qu'elles étaient amies, selon les propres dires de la mairesse, la Sauveuse espéra qu'elle réussirait à convaincre la belle brune de lui donner à nouveau des cours de magie. Mais elle verrait cela plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Pas question de s'attirer de nouveau les railleries de l'ancienne Reine.

« Bien, vous vous décidez ? » s'impatienta Regina qui aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau de sa belle blonde en cet instant.

« Ok, je suppose que plus vite nous en finirons, plus vite nous pourrons nous coucher et en finir avec cette journée lourde en émotion… » capitula Emma qui préférait éviter de contrarier sa Majesté.

Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Regina lorsqu'elle lui disait ne pas lui en vouloir pour Marianne, il n'en restait pas moins que le coup était douloureux et qu'elle mettrait du temps à se remettre de cette énième blessure infligée à son cœur. Et Emma était soulagée de pouvoir être là pour elle et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elles étaient amies, et Emma remplirait son rôle avec application. Elle ne fuirait pas, comme elle l'avait fait avec Lily, parce que les choses étaient trop compliquées et échappaient à son contrôle. Non, cette fois elle répondrait présente, et elle tiendrait la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de l'aider à trouver sa fin heureuse.

Regina était une femme merveilleuse qui gagnait à être connue, et celui qu'elle aimerait aurait beaucoup de chance. Peut-être fallait-il quitter Storybrooke pour explorer le vaste monde et surtout donner l'opportunité à Regina de rencontrer un homme qui ne la jugerait pas sur son passé, et serait donc capable de s'intéresser à celle qu'elle était devenue et non à celle qu'elle avait été dans une autre vie. L'idée que Regina file le parfait amour lui tordit étrangement le cœur, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de la jalousie. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de s'enfermer dans une relation dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment, mais dont elle était incapable de se dépêtrer, s'en sentant de plus en plus prisonnière. Surtout que ses parents lui avaient clairement donné leur bénédiction et qu'ils semblaient s'attendre à l'annonce imminente d'un mariage.

« Tout va bien Emma ? » s'inquiéta Regina en voyant le visage souriant de la Sauveuse se fermer et s'assombrir.

« Oui, je pensais juste à Hook... » grimaça Emma en soupirant avec lassitude.

« Une mise au point semble plus que nécessaire… » suggéra Regina, ne voulant pas trop s'impliquer pour ne pas donner l'impression à Emma de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« A moins d'user de violence, cela ne sert à rien. Il ne m'écoute pas et n'en fait qu'à sa tête… » s'exaspéra Emma en levant les bras au ciel avec impuissance.

« Transformez-le en cafard, ça devrait le calmer… » proposa négligemment Regina avec un sourire réjoui qui fit doucement rire Emma.

« Si je savais le faire, j'aurais recours à cette solution avec plaisir » affirma Emma, dépitée de ne toujours pas savoir se servir de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Je serais ravie de vous servir de professeur… » lança Regina avant de se mordre la lèvre en fermant les yeux de consternation.

Devenait-elle folle ? Elle refusait de s'asseoir dans un espace confiné pour ne pas être trop proche de la Sauveuse, et voilà qu'elle lui proposait de se voir régulièrement. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

« Je ne serais pas contre quelques cours particuliers en votre compagnie Regina » sourit Emma, réjouie à l'idée de passer du temps avec la volcanique brune, ce qui lui permettrait d'échapper durant quelques heures à la présence oppressante de Hook.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour le moment, allons vérifier l'œuvre de ma chère sœur afin que nous puissions rentrer à la maison » décréta Regina avec nonchalance.

En croisant le regard pétillant d'amusement d'Emma, la Reine réalisa le double-sens contenu dans sa phrase et préféra s'éclipser avant qu'Emma ne puisse la taquiner à ce propos. Elle n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée à ce rythme-là. C'était comme si sa bouche et son cerveau n'étaient plus reliés et qu'elle n'était plus capable de s'exprimer convenablement en présence de la Sauveuse. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à mieux contrôler ses sentiments, cela allait vite devenir intenable et surtout particulièrement gênant.

« Ressaisis-toi Regina, tu dois te reprendre et arriver à cacher ce que tu éprouves à Emma, elle ne doit pas savoir, jamais… » se gronda-t-elle en faisant les cent pas devant la grange en attendant l'arrivée de la sheriff.

S'il y avait un moyen de savoir ce qu'Emma ressentait pour elle sans avoir recours à la magie, elle l'utiliserait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle regrettait de ne pas posséder le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits. Etre télépathe lui aurait été particulièrement utile dans cette situation. En soupirant, elle recommença à arpenter la terre meuble sous ses pieds, commençant à se demander ce qui prenait autant de temps à la Sauveuse. Soudain son cœur rata un battement, et elle eut peur que ce maudit pirate soit revenu à la charge. Emma était capable de se défendre, mais Hook était un homme sans foi ni loi, et s'il avait décidé qu'il avait trop attendu, il pourrait bien avoir recours à des procédés douteux pour arriver à ses fins.

« S'il touche à un seul cheveu de ma Sauveuse, je lui arrache le cœur et fais de sa vie un Enfer ! » gronda-t-elle en serrant les poings de fureur.

Fermant les yeux, elle focalisa toutes ses pensées, toutes ses émotions sur Emma et fut emportée dans un nuage de fumée parme. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au manoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Et voilà, sa magie était détraquée par son amour pour Emma. Elle voulait tellement qu'Emma et elle soient en couple et que cette chambre devienne leur chambre que sa magie l'y avait conduite dès l'instant où elle avait pensé à Emma. Mais Emma n'était pas là. En soupirant, Regina se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se figer en percevant des pas dans le couloir. Henry étant chez les deux idiots, il ne devrait y avoir personne dans sa maison. Pourtant les pas se rapprochaient, et instinctivement, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, prête à se défendre contre l'intru. L'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de Robin lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle la chassa bien vite. Pourquoi viendrait-il chez elle en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il avait fait son choix, et il n'était pas question qu'il décide de faire d'elle sa maîtresse durant la nuit pendant qu'il roucoulerait avec sa femme dans la journée.

« Si c'est lui, il sera bien reçu ! » gronda-t-elle avec colère.

Tendue comme un arc, elle retint son souffle en voyant la poignée de la porte de sa chambre tourner et le battant s'ouvrir lentement. La boule de feu s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'une silhouette familière se découpa dans la pénombre, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en comprenant que sa magie n'était pas détraquée, mais que celle d'Emma faisait visiblement toujours des siennes. Et son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, la mairesse ne pouvait que se demander ce à quoi Emma pensait au moment de se téléporter. Cela devait forcément être lié à elle pour qu'elle se soit retrouvée chez elle plutôt qu'à la grange.

« Emma ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je suppose que le fait de penser à Henry au moment de m'éclipser n'était pas une bonne idée… » grogna Emma avec frustration.

« Et pourquoi venir dans ma chambre ? » insista Regina pour cacher sa déception.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Comme je savais que personne ne devrait se trouver dans la maison, j'ai cru à une possible effraction » expliqua Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Finalement, je crois que ces cours de magie sont indispensables si vous n'arrivez même pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que la téléportation… » railla Regina en poussant un soupir.

Elle n'était qu'une idiote. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A ce qu'Emma avoue qu'elle avait atterri chez elle parce qu'elle était amoureuse de sa Reine ? Mais bien sûr ! Elle devait garder à l'esprit qu'Emma ne la voyait que comme une amie, ce qui était déjà énorme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se montre trop gourmande au risque de perdre le peu qu'elle avait acquis de haute lutte. Au moins Emma faisait-elle partie de son existence ce qui ne serait plus le cas si elle commettait l'erreur de lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle allait devoir trouver le moyen d'étouffer dans l'œuf ses sentiments pour la belle blonde et ne rien attendre d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Le bonheur d'Emma ferait le sien tant qu'elle pouvait la voir régulièrement et partager son quotidien.

« Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Ne devions-nous pas nous retrouver à la grange ? » voulut savoir Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté avec étonnement.

« Si, mais en ne vous voyant pas arriver, j'ai craint une nouvelle catastrophe, alors je suis partie à votre recherche » expliqua Regina avec une moue moqueuse.

Pas question qu'elle avoue à Emma qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments pour elle remonter à la surface, et que c'était grâce à eux que sa magie l'avait si facilement localisée.

« Oh… » souffla Emma en rougissant, baissant la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

Et Regina la trouva terriblement craquante. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses paumes pour s'empêcher de faire un truc stupide comme par exemple prendre la Sauveuse dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers passionnés, elle se contenta de la regarder d'un air rieur qui fit rougir un peu plus Emma qui se dandina, gênée.

« Bon, et si nous y allions ? » finit-elle par suggérer, désireuse de fuir le regard moqueur de Regina.

« Soit, mais je propose que je sois celle qui nous emmène magiquement à destination, histoire d'éviter que vous ne vous offriez une nouvelle escale… » lança narquoisement Regina en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

A peine eut-elle fait cette proposition que Regina se baffa mentalement. Elle était suicidaire, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver coincée dans une voiture avec Emma, mais la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec elle jusqu'à la grange ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle déraisonnait, c'était la seule explication. Les derniers évènements lui avaient fait perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait, et à présent, elle fonctionnait à l'instinct. Un instinct détraqué de toute évidence. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de renoncer à accompagner Emma, mais elle sentait qu'elle le regretterait si elle la laissait y aller seule. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais chaque fibre de son être lui criait de rester près de la belle blonde.

« Comme il vous plaira votre Majesté » la taquina Emma en lui tendant sa main, mettant ainsi un terme à ses élucubrations mentales.

Et une claque n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Evidemment qu'Emma n'allait pas venir se blottir contre elle ! Il devenait vraiment urgent qu'elle enferme dans un tiroir de son subconscient ces stupides sentiments amoureux et qu'elle retrouve toute sa lucidité. Un peu brusquement, comme si ce contact lui déplaisait, elle s'empara de la main d'Emma et en un battement de cils, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant la grange. A travers les portes fermées, elles apercevaient un léger halo bleuté, signe que le vortex n'était pas refermé, même si pour le moment, il était en quelque sorte en sommeil.

« Soyons prudentes, nous ignorons ce qui l'active, et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans la Forêt Enchantée, et je doute que vous ayez envie de vous retrouver de nouveau face à la Méchante Reine, d'autant qu'à ses yeux, vous êtes celle qui aura permis à deux de ses prisonnières de s'échapper… » lança Regina en se tendant, sentant sa magie s'activer en prévision d'un danger.

Le regard braqué sur la grange, Regina ne vit pas Emma se troubler et ses joues se colorer légèrement. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, sa rencontre avec la Méchante Reine ne lui laissait pas un souvenir aussi terrible. Elle l'avait trouvé impressionnante, mais aussi élégante, gracieuse, sublime dans cette robe moulante qui lui seyait à merveille, et au-delà de ce masque qu'elle arborait, Emma avait également perçu sa tristesse et sa solitude. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait appris à connaître la véritable Regina et qu'elle ne se laissait plus abuser par ce masque qu'elle offrait au monde, mais sa rencontre avec la Méchante Reine ne lui avait pas donné envie de fuir, bien au contraire. Plus que jamais, elle voulait être là pour Regina, lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.

« Y allons-nous ? » demanda Regina en tournant la tête vers Emma, intriguée par son expression rêveuse, mais préférant ne pas poser de question de crainte que la réponse ne lui plaise pas.

« Finissons-en » approuva Emma en avançant avec détermination, suivie de près par Regina.

Arrivée devant la porte, elles marquèrent un arrêt, guettant la moindre activité magique suspecte, mais rien n'arrivant, elles se décidèrent à ouvrir les portes. Chacune posa une main sur une des poignées, et dans un bel ensemble, elles tirèrent les battants jusqu'à ce que l'espace soit suffisamment grand pour qu'elles puissent entrer dans la grange ensemble.

« Si quelqu'un était venu, nous l'aurions su… » murmura Emma en observant les lieux avec attention.

« En dehors de vous et de cet idiot de pirate, personne n'est assez stupide pour se risquer dans les parages Miss Swan ! » clama Regina, sa voix claquant plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait Regina… » murmura Emma en baissant la tête sa longue chevelure dissimulant son visage.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée parce que vous avez ramené Marianne, mais parce que vous auriez pu mourir sans que l'on sache jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… » avoua Regina en frissonnant à cette simple idée.

« Vous étiez inquiète pour moi ? » demanda timidement Emma avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes mon amie Miss Swan, et l'autre mère de mon fils. Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète ! » s'exclama Regina, blessée qu'Emma puisse la croire à ce point insensible.

« Vous savez, moi aussi j'étais inquiète de ne pas pouvoir revenir et vous revoir… » avoua à son tour Emma sachant que se livrer ainsi était aussi dur pour l'ancienne Reine que pour elle.

Regina frémit de joie, mais tenta de ne pas trop se laisser envahir par l'espoir. Ce « vous » ne la désignait sûrement pas personnellement. Il devait englober les parents de la jeune femme et Henry. Et très probablement cet abruti de Crochet. Oui, Emma ne voulait pas parler exclusivement d'elle et mieux valait qu'elle n'attache pas trop d'importance à cet aveu. Emma ne s'était probablement même pas rendu compte du sous-entendu que contenait sa phrase.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle perçut une onde magique qui lui fit relever les yeux, et scrutant la grange, elle en chercha l'origine avant de poser son regard sur le portail qui s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant haleter.

« Cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien ! » s'exclama Emma près d'elle en levant les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

« C'est probablement notre présence en ces lieux qui l'a réactivé… » réfléchit Regina en fronçant les sourcils « Il doit percevoir notre magie et y puiser pour s'ouvrir… » poursuivit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« Et comment faisons-nous pour l'éteindre ? Il y a un interrupteur quelque part ? » voulut savoir Emma, se réfugiant derrière un humour douteux pour cacher son anxiété.

« Malheureusement non… » souffla Regina en esquissant un léger sourire sans quitter le portail qui ne cessait de grossir, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

« Zelena doit le savoir non ? Après tout c'est sa création, elle doit savoir comment ce truc fonctionne… » proposa Emma sans cesser de reculer, entraînant instinctivement Regina à sa suite en la tirant doucement par le bras.

Mais avant que Regina puisse lui répondre, le portail enfla brutalement, et un vent violent les entoura, faisant voler la paille dans la grange et rendant la visibilité quasi nulle. Accrochée au bras de Regina, Emma se sentit attirer par une force invisible, et soudain, ses pieds décollèrent littéralement du sol, et Regina et elle furent aspirées dans le vortex qui se referma aussitôt qu'elles eurent disparues. Le calme revint immédiatement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, rien ne trahissant la disparition des deux jeunes femmes de Storybrooke.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, et je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite, en espérant que le site ne décide pas de replanter au moment où je posterai mon chapitre...**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous et bonne semaine à vous :-)**

 **Bises !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et aux nouveaux followers chaque semaine plus nombreux, cela me touche beaucoup et me pousse à continuer d'écrire même si le temps me manque cruellement...**

 **Je sais que je l'ai dis dans mes réponses aux revieweurs, mais il est vrai que les guest n'ont pas eu l'information, donc je le précise ici : Je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine, et vous l'aurez compris, tous les dimanches soirs, afin d'avoir le temps de finir tranquillement, sans devoir cesser de poster parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 3** :

Le ciel d'un bleu limpide n'était troublé, ci et là, que par quelques nuages d'un blanc cotonneux et le passage de rares oiseaux qui vrillaient le silence environnant de leurs chants mélodieux. Mais l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans les bois fut brutalement brisée lorsqu'un immense vortex bleuté s'ouvrit, envoyant valser au sol deux corps étroitement enchevêtrés. S'écrasant rudement sur l'herbe touffue et verdoyante, la brune atterrit sur la blonde dans un râle douloureux, puis le vortex se referma et le silence revint, pesant et angoissant. Les oiseaux s'étaient brutalement tus, et même le vent paraissait avoir cessé de souffler dans la cime des arbres. Puis un gémissement se fit entendre, suivit de près par un autre, et les deux femmes allongées à même la terre, sur un tapis de feuilles et de mousses commencèrent à s'agiter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » grogna Emma d'une voix éraillée en portant une main à sa tête douloureuse.

« Le vortex nous a aspirées… » lu répondit la voix rauque de Regina qui remua avant de se figer.

Ouvrant violemment les yeux, elle déglutit avec difficulté et son cœur rata plusieurs battements dans sa poitrine en réalisant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée de tout son corps sur Emma, leurs formes s'épousant à la perfection. Comme changée en statut de pierre, elle n'osa plus faire un geste de peur de prendre feu au moindre mouvement qui ne ferait qu'accentuer son trouble et le désir ravageur qui venait d'embraser son bas-ventre. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour qu'il se produise un miracle qui l'empêcherait de commettre un acte irréparable comme s'emparer des lèvres tentatrices d'Emma pour l'embrasser avant de lui faire passionnément l'amour.

De son côté, Emma avait la tête qui lui tournait, la réception au sol ayant été particulièrement violente. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle attendit que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle comme si elle avait embarqué dans un manège fou, Une douce odeur de pomme lui effleura les narines, et elle inspira profondément, se concentrant sur cette douce odeur, et reprit enfin ses esprits. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se fixa sur le visage de Regina à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle s'apprêtait à taquiner la mairesse lorsqu'elle remarqua son teint pâle et la sueur qui perlait son front. Et l'inquiétude fit place à la moquerie. Et si l'ancienne Reine avait été blessée ?

« Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'affola Emma en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la reine avant de les remonter jusqu'à son visage pour essayer de vérifier si elle était blessée.

En sentant les mains de la Sauveuse se balader sur son corps, Regina trembla intensément et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans l'émeraude teinté d'inquiétude. Prise de frémissements, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir en comprenant qu'Emma la croyait blessée et cherchait simplement à évaluer la nature de ses blessures.

« Je vais bien Miss Swan, juste un peu sonnée » marmonna-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

Elle devait prendre ses distances et vite parce que son self contrôle cédait fil par fil à une vitesse alarmante, et elle sentait qu'elle était vraiment au bord de la folie douce. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu à ce point envie de quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas seulement physique. Elle voulait Emma tout entière. Totalement et inconditionnellement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, c'était avec Daniel. Et encore, elle ne se rappelait pas que cela avait été aussi intense, aussi vital. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'Emma et elle étaient toutes les deux des magiciennes et que leurs magies respectives semblaient s'appeler, se chercher, et elle se demanda ce que cela donnerait si elles les laissaient fusionner.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes un peu pâle… » insista Emma en se relevant à son tour sans quitter la mairesse du regard.

« L'atterrissage a été un peu rude, mais j'ai connu pire » la rassura Regina, touchée par l'inquiétude sincère de son amie.

Emma enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste et shoota dans un caillou en jetant un regard désabusé autour d'elle. La Sauveuse n'avait pas besoin que Regina le lui confirme pour savoir qu'elles se trouvaient dans la Forêt Enchantée. Encore. Enfin au moins cette fois n'aurait-elle pas à supporter la présence pesante de Hook. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Et elle préférait largement être en compagnie de Regina, même si celle-ci se montrait parfois un peu cassante avec elle. Au moins lui adressait-elle la parole, ce qui était un véritable miracle en soit. Regina ne lui en voulait peut-être pas d'avoir ramené Marianne d'entre les morts, mais elle devait tout de même être furieuse de s'être vu arracher sa fin heureuse une nouvelle fois. Mais Emma se promit de tout faire pour se racheter. Elle offrirait à Regina ce qui lui revenait de droit, même si elle ne devait se consacrer qu'à ça dans les années à venir. Elle renoncerait à sa propre fin heureuse si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais pour pouvoir y parvenir, il fallait qu'elles rentrent à Storybrooke.

« Je vais vraiment haïr cette foutue Forêt Enchantée… » grogna-t-elle en donnant un autre coup de pied dans une pierre sans défense.

« Surveillez votre langage Miss Swan… » la tança Regina, mais la jeune blonde aperçue une lueur amusée qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans le regard de la brune et qui la fit sourire à son tour.

« J'y penserais… peut-être… » lança-t-elle narquoisement, faisant sourire un peu plus Regina.

« La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber… » commenta Regina en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Une idée d'où nous nous trouvons et à quelle époque ? » voulut savoir Emma en interrogeant Regina avec espoir.

« Pas la moindre Miss Swan… » soupira Regina en roulant des yeux.

Comment Emma voulait-elle qu'elle sache où et quand elles avaient atterri ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient une quelconque influence sur leur destination.

« Est-ce que votre magie est toujours là ? » s'enquit Emma en tentant d'accéder à la sienne, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle répondit immédiatement à la sollicitation.

« Absolument » acquiesça Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main.

Soulagée, Emma frissonna légèrement alors que la température chutait en même temps que le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel, ce qui incita Regina à bouger. Elles n'allaient pas rester plantées dans cette forêt indéfiniment comme deux idiotes. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas les réponses aux questions d'Emma, elle comptait bien les trouver, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Essayons déjà de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit » lança-t-elle en faisant volteface et en avançant droit devant elle avec assurance, comme si elle savait exactement où aller.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. Peu importait l'époque où elles se trouvaient coincées, la Forêt Enchantée ne devait guère avoir changée, et Regina devait très certainement la connaître par cœur pour l'avoir sillonnée dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle traquait Blanche-Neige. Avec une confiance aveugle, Emma la suivit de près, refusant de la perdre de vue, sachant qu'elle serait totalement perdue sans Regina pour la guider dans ce labyrinthe de verdure. Et Emma se demanda quand exactement, elle s'était mise à avoir une telle confiance en l'ancienne Reine au point de remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Mais c'était le cas, et elle savait que Regina veillerait à ce qu'elles rentrent chez elles saines et sauves, ne serait-ce que pour Henry.

« Regina, est-ce que… » commença Emma alors qu'elles marchaient depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

« Chut ! » lui intima Regina en s'immobilisant brutalement en tendant l'oreille.

Emma allait protester, n'appréciant pas de se faire ainsi rabrouer, mais elle comprit ce qui avait alerté Regina lorsque des bruits de voix lui parvinrent de manière étouffée, signe que ces personnes étaient encore assez loin pour qu'elles ne se fassent pas repérer.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être aperçues dans ces tenues, nous serions prises pour des sorcières… » décréta Regina en laissant son regard courir sur le jean et la veste rouge d'Emma.

« Ce que nous sommes… » railla Emma, même si elle comprenait ce que son amie voulait dire.

« Certes, mais mieux vaut éviter de le crier sur les toits. Peu de personnes la pratique réellement, et je préfèrerais éviter d'alerter toutes les créatures magiques des environs de notre présence… » poursuivit Regina en grimaçant légèrement.

« Vous avez peur de vous retrouver en face de vous-même ou bien de Rumple ? » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, mais ces rencontres pourraient modifier le futur et je préfèrerais éviter » affirma Regina avec flegme et une petite pointe d'arrogance qui fit doucement rire Emma.

« Il n'y a rien que vous aimeriez modifier ? » s'étonna Emma qui voyait pourtant plus d'une chose que la mairesse pourrait changer dans son passé.

« Si, énormément même, mais si je le faisais, je perdrais Henry, alors non, je ne veux rien modifier, parce qu'Henry est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans la vie, et je ne veux le perdre pour rien au monde… » répondit honnêtement Regina, une lueur d'amour et de tendresse dans le regard qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Comment Henry a-t-il pu douter de votre amour pour lui ? » susurra pensivement Emma, se demandant comment elle avait pu mettre si longtemps avant de réaliser que la mairesse était sincère lorsqu'elle affirmait aimer leur fils.

« Je lui ai donné de nombreuses raisons de douter de ma sincérité Miss Swan » affirma immédiatement Regina, prenant instinctivement la défense de son petit prince.

« Une chose est sûre, plus jamais je ne douterais de vous » affirma Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de Regina, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Je l'espère Emma, je l'espère vraiment… » souffla Regina en détournant pudiquement le regard, ne voulant pas se montrer faible, même devant Emma.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir porter une robe ? » grimaça Emma en pensant à la tenue que Hook l'avait contrainte à porter.

Elle avait ressemblé à une fille de joie habillée ainsi, mais c'était le résultat que Hook avait voulu obtenir sachant que son ancien lui serait attiré par elle, et il avait eu raison. Elle espérait donc que Regina ne l'attiferait pas d'une tenue similaire, même si les goûts vestimentaires de la Reine lui laissait plutôt à penser qu'elle aurait plus de chance.

« Je pense que je devrais réussir à vous épargner cette épreuve… » ricana légèrement Regina, songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Emma porter autre chose que des jeans.

En fait si, elle l'avait vu en jupe, mais toujours avec des collants épais et ses bottes qui couvraient ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, à croire qu'Emma avait honte de son corps et refusait de l'exhiber, ce qui était ridicule. Emma était une femme magnifique, et elle serait renversante en robe. Mais Regina savait aussi que la Sauveuse avait hérité de profondes blessures liées à son passé, et elle ne doutait pas que son côté garçon manqué y était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et mieux valait qu'elle cesse d'y penser pour le moment, refusant de se laisser aller à cette culpabilité qui ne la quittait que rarement en songeant que c'était par sa faute qu'Emma avait eu une enfance aussi difficile et solitaire, même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu l'idée de la mettre dans cette armoire. Le résultat restait le même, et elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour se faire pardonner.

« Merci Regina » sourit Emma avec un tel soulagement que la belle brune laissa échapper un rire amusé et sincère.

« Je vous en prie très chère… » répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement guindé qui fit pouffer à son tour la Sauveuse.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Regina modifia leurs tenues vestimentaires, et Emma souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle portait un pantalon de cuir, une chemise blanche et un veston en fourrure. Regina lui avait également fourni une épée et un arc, ainsi qu'un couteau dissimulé dans sa botte droite. Quant à la reine, elle portait à présent une tenue toute de cuir, particulièrement seyante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant, et Emma devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une tenue que l'Evil Queen devait affectionner lorsqu'elle se baladait en forêt. A sa taille, Regina portait également une épée à la garde artistiquement ouvragée de toute beauté. Elle était renversante, et Emma songea que si la mairesse avait pensé qu'elles passeraient plus inaperçues de cette façon, c'était raté. Du moins en ce qui la concernait.

« Approchons-nous sans nous faire remarquer, ce sont peut-être des brigands… » chuchota Regina en faisant signe à Emma qu'elles pouvaient reprendre leur marche.

Fugacement, Emma pensa à Robin, et son cœur se serra de colère et de rancœur. Jamais elle n'arriverait à pardonner à cet homme la façon dont il s'était comporté. Il avait joué avec les sentiments de Regina, elle en était certaine, et malgré ses belles paroles, elle avait toujours senti qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être pour la Reine. S'il avait réellement été son Ame sœur, il ne serait pas retourné auprès de sa femme comme il l'avait fait, mais aurait choisi Regina au-delà de toutes raisons. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit percuter Regina lorsque celle-ci se stoppa brutalement et se retrouva pratiquement collée contre son dos.

« Désolée » marmonna-t-elle en reculant précipitamment.

Sans se retourner, Regina tenta de rester de marbre, mais avoir senti la poitrine d'Emma s'écraser contre son dos l'avait totalement chamboulée. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait ce contact inattendu qu'à la maladresse légendaire d'Emma. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre elle se serait demandé si cette personne ne cherchait pas à la provoquer, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas avec Emma. Malheureusement pour elle.

« Ce sont des enfants… » souffla Regina en pointant du menton un petit groupe d'une dizaine de gamins.

Curieuse, Emma s'avança près de la Reine, veillant cependant à ne pas la toucher de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Ce n'était pas parce que Regina faisait des efforts évidents pour se montrer plus aimable qu'elle allait supporter longtemps ses gaffes répétées et gênantes. Se concentrant sur les enfants qui se trouvaient à quelques pas d'eux, Emma fronça les sourcils et serra les dents en comprenant que ce n'était pas à un jeu innocent qu'elles avaient à faire. Des filles et des garçons d'une dizaine d'années entouraient un jeune garçon du même âge et s'amusaient à le pousser et à l'insulter sans que le gamin ne cherche à se défendre, encaissant courageusement, ce qui semblait attiser toujours plus la méchanceté de ses bourreaux.

« Décidément, peu importe le monde où je me trouve, il y aura toujours de petites brutes pour persécuter des gamins sans défense... » gronda-t-elle en tremblant de colère, repensant à toutes ces fois où elle s'était retrouvée à la place du jeune garçon.

Tournant la tête, Regina observa le profil altier d'Emma, et son cœur se serra en avisant son expression fermée et triste. La Reine n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'Emma s'était un jour trouvée à la place de ce jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Henry, et que personne n'était venu à son secours, la protégeant de ces brutes. Son regard se durcit en imaginant la fillette sans défense et apeurée qu'elle avait dû être, et avant d'en prendre véritablement conscience, elle avançait résolument vers le petit groupe, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

« Laissez cet enfant tranquille ! » ordonna-t-elle avec une telle autorité que tous les gamins se figèrent instantanément.

« Vous êtes qui ? » finit par demander avec arrogance celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande.

« Ton pire cauchemar » affirma Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main.

« Une sorcière… » souffla une fillette d'une voix apeurée en reculant avant de se sauver en courant, imitée par quelques-uns de ses acolytes.

« Mon père est le chef de la garde royale, si vous me faites du mal, il vous arrêtera et vous finirez sur le bûcher » affirma crânement le leader, cachant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait sa peur.

« Je suis une reine, et c'est moi qui envoie les gens sur le bûcher » sourit Regina, de ce sourire diabolique qu'Emma avait appris à connaître.

A ces mots, les gamins fuirent à toutes jambes, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les parages s'ils ne voulaient pas finir la nuit en cellule.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » menaça cependant la brute en chef en lançant un regard mauvais à sa proie, rageant de la voir lui échapper.

« Je serais toi, je n'y penserais pas, si tu l'ennuis encore, je le saurais, et crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau… » gronda Regina, son regard prenant une teinte violette qui fit couiner le garçon qui prit enfin ses jambes à son cou.

Se retrouvant seules avec le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début, Emma et Regina s'approchèrent de lui en lui souriant gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elles.

« Si c'est mon père qui vous envoie, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide » lança-t-il avec défiance, se redressant fièrement.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que ton père ait pu nous envoyer pour veiller sur toi ? » voulut savoir Emma qui avait l'impression de connaître cet enfant, même si elle était certaine de le voir pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes des magiciennes, vous êtes comme lui » cracha-t-il avec mépris.

« Qui est ton père mon garçon ? » demanda Regina en plissant les yeux, alors qu'une idée folle lui traversait l'esprit.

« Vous ne le savez pas ? Tout le monde sait qui il est pourtant ! » s'exclama l'enfant avec méfiance.

« Nous ne sommes pas de ce royaume, et je peux t'assurer que tu peux avoir confiance en nous » répondit simplement Regina avec une douceur dont elle n'usait habituellement qu'avec Henry.

« Mon père est le Ténébreux » avoua le jeune garçon en baissant honteusement le regard.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama vivement Emma en écarquillant les yeux avant de chercher le regard de Regina, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris qui était réellement cet adolescent.

« Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? » demanda doucement Regina qui voyait ses soupçons se confirmer.

« Mon nom est Baelfire » répondit timidement le petit brun, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre avec émerveillement.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu deux si belles femmes. La blondeur d'Emma le fascinait, de même que le charisme et la beauté sauvage de Regina. Instinctivement, il sentait qu'il était en sécurité auprès d'elles, même s'il se méfiait à cause de la magie qu'elles possédaient. Surtout celle de la Reine. De la magie noire, comme celle de son père, contrairement à la blonde dont la magie était plus douce et chaleureuse. Mais pourquoi une bonne sorcière se promènerait-elle en compagnie d'une sorcière maléfique ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et puis si la Reine était mauvaise, pourquoi aurait-elle pris sa défense comme elle l'avait fait ? Peut-être que sa magie n'avait pas toujours été noire, et que contrairement à son père, elle tentait de redevenir bonne.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Baelfire » sourit Regina en scrutant Emma, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas de faux pas qui pourrait changer leur avenir.

« Moi de même mes dames » affirma-t-il en s'inclinant galamment, faisant sourire les deux femmes.

« Pourquoi ces enfants t'ennuyaient-ils ? » voulut savoir Emma, la colère réapparaissant dans son regard.

« Je suis le fils du Ténébreux, ils n'ont pas besoin d'autres raisons que celle-là » leur expliqua Bae en haussant les épaules avec une feinte indifférence.

« Je suis surprise que ton père les laisse faire sans réagir » commenta Regina avec incrédulité.

Pourtant Bae était ce que le Ténébreux avait de plus précieux, ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son fils était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à sa part d'humanité, et il était prêt à tout pour assurer sa sécurité, alors Regina trouvait étrange qu'il ne soit pas intervenu pour remettre ces petits garnements à leur place et leur faire passer l'envie d'asticoter son fils.

« Père est en voyage pour quelques jours. Il m'avait recommandé de rester à la maison, mais j'en avais assez d'être enfermé toute la journée… » avoua Bae en se dandinant d'un air coupable.

Avec amusement, Emma et Regina se regardèrent, songeant toutes les deux à la même chose. En cet instant, Bae ressemblait énormément à Henry, arborant la même expression que lui lorsqu'il était surpris à faire une bêtise. Lorsqu'Emma était arrivée à Storybrooke et qu'Henry faisait le mur pour la retrouver en dépit des interdictions répétées de Regina, c'était exactement cette tête-là qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se faisait prendre sur le fait.

« Je peux comprendre gamin, moi non plus je n'aime pas rester enfermée trop longtemps… » le rassura Emma avec un clin d'œil complice qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Regina, même si elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« Ne l'encouragez pas à désobéir Miss… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, ne voulant pas révéler leur véritable identité.

« Il n'a de toute évidence pas besoin de moi pour ça votre Majesté » rétorqua malicieusement Emma en faisant une courbette moqueuse devant Regina.

Bae étouffa un léger rire devant le comportement des deux femmes. L'une d'elle était peut-être Reine, mais elles agissaient comme si elles étaient avant tout amies. En tout cas, jamais il n'avait vu une relation comme la leur. Elles avaient l'air à la fois proches et maintenaient tout de même une certaine distance entre elles, comme si elles hésitaient sur la façon de se conduire l'une envers l'autre, et il trouvait cela très divertissant.

« Bien, maintenant que Baelfire est en sécurité, nous devrions reprendre la route si nous voulons trouver une auberge pour la nuit » décréta fermement Regina en constatant que la nuit était tombée.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit à la belle étoile, même si elle pouvait faire apparaître tout le nécessaire pour rendre cette nuit aussi confortable que possible. Mais ces bois n'étaient pas sûrs, encore moins de nuit, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Avec soulagement, elle réalisa qu'elles ne risquaient pas d'y croiser Robin, ni même Blanche, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'existaient pas encore. Seul Rumpelstilstkin représentait un danger potentiel, et selon son fils, il ne serait de retour que dans quelques jours. Et avec un peu de chance, elles auraient trouvé comment rentrer chez elles d'ici-là.

« Vous pouvez venir chez moi si vous le désirez, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre aide » leur proposa Baelfire avec espoir.

A nouveau Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard, hésitant à accepter. Passer la nuit chez le Ténébreux pouvait être risqué, mais d'un autre côté, il ne serait pas là, Et Regina réalisa que ce serait l'occasion rêvée de fouiller dans ses grimoires pour trouver comment rentrer chez elles. C'était une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Et puis Emma paraissait réellement fatiguée, et elle semblait vraiment désireuse de passer plus de temps avec Bae, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. C'était une façon d'apprendre à le connaître réellement, avant qu'il ne devienne cet homme abimé par la vie et qui avait perdu ses illusions. Elles pourraient recueillir sur lui des renseignements qu'Henry serait ravi d'avoir, et cela suffit à la décider.

« Nous acceptons ton offre avec plaisir Baelfire et t'en remercions » sourit-elle, s'attirant un sourire rayonnant de l'adolescent et d'Emma.

L'adolescent sourit largement, ravi de constater que l'identité de son père ne faisait pas fuir les deux femmes comme c'était généralement le cas. Mais elles avaient des pouvoirs et devaient être capables de se protéger, même face à un ennemi redoutable comme le Ténébreux. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'au moins pour ce soir, il aurait de la compagnie et ne serait pas seul, à s'ennuyer mortellement chez lui. Par habitude, il prit tout d'abord le chemin du village avant de se stopper, se rappelant qu'il n'y habitait plus depuis que son père s'était approprié le château et y avait élu domicile.

Les villageois l'avaient laissé raire, trop apeurés pour protester et surtout parce que son père les avait débarrassés de l'homme qui enlevait leurs enfants pour en faire de la chair à canon. Au moins le Ténébreux les laissait-ils tranquilles, à moins qu'ils ne le provoquent, ce qu'ils se gardaient bien de faire. Espérant que ses invitées n'avaient pas remarqué son erreur, il bifurqua légèrement jusqu'à atteindre un chemin de terre parfaitement entretenu qui menait à l'immense bâtiment.

« Le château de la bête… » souffla Emma en écarquillant les yeux, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce château, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les meubles prendre vie à l'intérieur. Après tout, elle avait vu dans le livre d'Henry que Lumière existait bel et bien. Alors pourquoi pas Big Ben ou Mrs Samovar ? A cette idée, elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil en biais de la part de Regina qui se contenta de secouer la tête, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la Sauveuse en cet instant précis. Emma haussa les épaules en souriant toujours, avant de reporter son attention sur Neal. Enfin Baelfire. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, lui dire comment sauver son père, mais si elle le faisait, jamais Henry ne verrait le jour.

Après tout, si elle avait bien compris, Regina elle-même ne naîtrait pas avant quelques années. Du coup, même si elle délivrait le Ténébreux du mal qui l'habitait, et que la Malédiction n'était jamais lancée, elle ne pouvait pas être à 100% certaine qu'elle finirait par rencontrer Neal pour qu'ils puissent avoir Henry, puisque celui-ci serait probablement mort depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle viendrait au monde. Elle ne devait donc rien faire, même si cela lui brisait le cœur de laisser Bae dans une telle détresse émotionnelle.

« Je sais que c'est dur Miss Swan, mais nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec le futur, c'est trop risqué… » lui souffla Regina à voix basse pour que l'adolescent ne les entende pas.

« Vous avez raison, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un moyen d'adoucir un peu la vie de ce gamin » soupira Emma avec résignation.

« Je comprends Emma, mais nous ne devons pas oublier que changer la vie de Baelfire pourrait entraîner la disparition d'Henry dans notre présent… » lui rappela Regina en frémissant à l'idée de ne jamais devenir la mère de ce petit garçon qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre vie.

« Je ne prendrais jamais ce risque » affirma Emma, refusant elle aussi de perdre la seule chose bien qu'elle ait jamais réussi.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Emma s'était attendue dans un château de cette taille, il n'y avait aucun domestique. Bae leur expliqua que son père n'avait confiance en personne et refusait d'engager des villageois. Et de toute façon, il avait recours à la magie pour à peu près tout, donc il pouvait parfaitement s'en passer.

« Désirez-vous dîner ? » leur demanda-t-il en les conduisant dans une immense salle à manger.

« Non merci, nous avons déjà mangé » répondit Emma après avoir interrogé Regina du regard.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre » déclara l'adolescent en les invitant à le suivre.

Les guidant à travers le dédale des couloirs, il finit par ouvrir la porte d'un vaste appartement aménagé avec goût.

« Il y a deux chambres, ainsi qu'un salon privé, et un espace réservé à la toilette intime » leur indiqua-t-il en leur désignant chaque pièce d'un geste de la main « Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dites-le à voix haute, papa a ensorcelé chaque pièce pour qu'elle réponde aux moindres de vos besoins » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Voilà au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. Peu importait l'époque et le monde où il vivait, Neal détestait toujours autant la magie. Et cela réconforta étrangement Emma de savoir que son Neal n'avait pas tant changé que cela depuis son enfance. Il avait perdu ses illusions, ne croyait plus en grand-chose, avait des difficultés à s'engager et à tenir ses promesses, mais il restait au final ce petit garçon abandonné par sa mère et dont le père avait préféré le pouvoir à lui en dépit de l'amour évident qu'il lui portait.

« Merci infiniment, c'est très aimable de ta part Baelfire » déclara Regina en lui souriant doucement, ce qui adoucit l'expression de son visage et sublima sa beauté naturelle.

« Je vous en prie, c'est normal après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Rien ne vous obligeait à m'aider. La plupart des adultes se contente de détourner le regard ou parfois de les encourager à me donner une raclée » leur répondit l'adolescent avec gravité.

« Nous avons un fils de ton âge, et si nous savions qu'il se faisait traiter ainsi par ses camarades, nous aimerions que quelqu'un intervienne pour le défendre » lança Emma d'un air farouche.

« Un fils ensemble ? » s'étonna Bae en penchant la tête sur le côté avec étonnement.

« C'est une longue histoire » éluda Regina en adressant un regard d'avertissement à Emma qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise d'excuses.

« D'où venez-vous ? » demanda le petit brun, dévoré par la curiosité.

« D'un lointain royaume et nous espérons pouvoir très vite rentrer chez nous » lui répondit à nouveau Regina.

« Nous sommes arrivées ici à cause d'une Méchante Sorcière qui nous a bannies » improvisa Emma, sachant que cela toucherait l'enfant.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. En entendant cela, les traits de Bae se durcirent, et elles surent qu'il ferait tout son possible pour les aider à rentrer chez elles.

« Et vous savez comment faire pour repartir ? » leur demanda Bae en serrant les poings de colère.

« Non, et j'ai bien peur que nous ne finissions par être contraintes de faire un marché avec ton père… » grogna Regina avec un dégoût évident.

« Peut-être que si je vous laisse entrer dans son repaire, vous y trouverez comment rentrer chez vous sans avoir à le lui demander » leur proposa aussitôt Baelfire sachant parfaitement que les marchés que faisaient son père étaient toujours au détriment du signataire.

« Ton père risque d'être furieux contre toi s'il l'apprend » s'inquiéta Emma qui refusait de faire courir un tel risque à l'adolescent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais mon père ne me blessera. Il risque probablement de me punir, mais il ne me fera pas de mal » les rassura Bae avec confiance.

D'un regard, Emma et Regina se comprirent. Elles savaient que le fils du Ténébreux disait la vérité. Rumple serait furieux, mais il ne s'en prendrait jamais physiquement à son fils. Jamais. Non, il les chercherait elles pour obtenir réparation s'il découvrait qu'elles s'étaient introduites dans son antichambre des horreurs. Et c'était peut-être leur chance de trouver comment repartir sans avoir à croiser la route du crocodile.

« Voulez-vous y aller maintenant ? » leur proposa Baelfire « Papa ne doit pas revenir avant la fin de la semaine, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais… » ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace penaude.

« C'est à notre tour de te remercier pour ton aide » sourit Emma avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent en un geste spontané.

Immédiatement, Bae rougit comme une tomate, et Regina roula des yeux. Le charme Swan avait encore frappé, et elle comprit que l'adolescent venait d'avoir un coup de cœur pour la belle blonde, coup de cœur qui dans quelques années se transformerait en un lien plus tangible et qui amènerait à la naissance d'Henry. Après tout, Neal avait été pour Emma ce que Daniel avait été pour elle, et peut-être que si elle voulait réellement le bonheur de la Sauveuse, alors fallait-il qu'elle lui offre la chance qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu, celle de vivre enfin pleinement son histoire d'amour avortée avec le jeune homme. L'idée la faisait horriblement souffrir, et elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de vivre à Storybrooke en les voyant filer le parfait amour ensemble, mais si Emma était heureuse, alors une part d'elle le serait aussi, et elle pourrait partir refaire sa vie ailleurs pour tenter de penser ses blessures et oublier cet amour impossible.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, alors verdict?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine?**

 **Et pendant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui me demande la suite d'Une vie volée, je tiens à préciser à nouveau que je n'ai posté le premier chapitre pour savoir si vous seriez intéressés par la suite, suite que je ne commencerai à poster qu'à la fin de celle-ci car je n'ai écris que les 7 premiers chapitres de cette histoire, et que je préfère avancer encore un peu avant de poster régulièrement, mais promis, vous aurez la suite, et je vous remercie de votre intérêt.**

 **Allez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre, et passez une bonne semaine :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je tenais à remercier les quelques fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent régulièrment des reviews, c'est bien pour vous que je continue de poster mes écrits, pour vous remercier de vos gentils messages d'encouragement et de votre fidelité. Je vous adore, et merci infiniement de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me faire savoir chaque semaine que mon histoire vous plait et que vous souhaitez lire la suite.**

 **Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandée, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je voulais savoir si Une vie volée méritait que je la poursuive ou pas, sachant qu'elle est un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, et que cela ne plait pas forcément à tous le monde (quoi qu'en lisant les résumés de certaines fics, je trouve que je fais encore dans le soft...). Du coup oui, je compte la continuer, mais ce ne sera pas avant au minimum d'avoir fini de poster Remonter le temps. Donc il va vous falloir vous armer de patience, et je m'en excuses, mais j'avais prévenu avant de poster le prologue...**

 **Sinon merci aux followers et aux lecteurs de l'ombre :-)**

 **Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour le moment et je vous laisse donc à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 4 : **

Une nouvelle fois, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à suivre Bae dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de ce château totalement désert. Sur leur passage, les torches accrochées au mur s'allumaient toutes seules, et Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Regina mais veilla à ne pas la toucher, de peur de se faire houspiller. Elle avait assez fait de gaffe sans en rajouter une.

« Voilà, c'est dans cette pièce que mon père s'enferme parfois pendant des jours… » leur annonça Bae en s'immobilisant devant une double porte fermée.

Sans un mot, Regina s'approcha et leva une main devant elle, paume en avant et l'avança vers la surface en bois, mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, sa main fut stoppée par une sorte de bouclier bleu-vert, et elle recula d'un pas.

« La pièce est protégée par un sort de sang, nous ne pourrons pas entrer » annonça-t-elle, guère surprise par cette découverte.

« Il fallait s'y attendre de la part de ce lutin maléfique… » pesta Emma « Y a-t-il une façon de le briser ? » interrogea-t-elle la Reine avec espoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un sort de sang ? » demanda Bae au même moment, comprenant que quoi que ce soit, cela les empêchait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Un sort visant à protéger contre toute intrusion » résuma Regina ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails et en apprendre plus que nécessaire à Baelfire sur la magie.

« Un sort que seul un membre de la famille peut neutraliser… » souffla Emma en se tournant vers Bae, comprenant qu'il était leur seule chance d'entrer là-dedans.

« Je dois faire quelque chose de magique ? » s'affola Bae en reculant d'un pas, comme si cette seule idée le révulsait totalement.

« Non, tu dois simplement ouvrir la porte. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu auras créé une brèche qui nous permettra d'entrer » le rassura Regina en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Neal, surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de le voir lui prendre l'amour d'Henry, et à présent parce qu'il pourrait bien être celui qui lui volerait Emma une fois débarrassé du manchot. Mais en cet instant, il ressemblait tant à son petit prince qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente à son angoisse. Elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour avoir été à sa place, même s'il avait plus de chance qu'elle puisque son père l'aimait et n'avait jamais utilisé la magie contre lui. Pas comme Cora l'avait fait. Mais un enfant effrayé restait un enfant effrayé, et elle se sentait étrangement proche de lui.

« Alors d'accord » acquiesça Bae avec soulagement en revenant près de la porte.

Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce, non pas parce que son père le lui avait interdit, mais parce qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie, de près ou de loin. Il avait vu la façon dont les pouvoirs du Ténébreux avaient changé son père, et il n'avait aucune confiance en la magie. Pourtant, il croyait en ces deux femmes et savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas une menace pour lui. Surtout Emma. Elle était belle et lumineuse et il ne percevait aucune méchanceté en elle. Elle semblait tellement pure qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle soit réelle. Rougissant en repensant au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, il se détourna vivement et croisa le regard moqueur de la Reine comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. Elle était plus sombre qu'Emma, mais il sentait que même si sa magie était moins pure que celle d'Emma, il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle non plus.

« Tu es son fils Baelfire, tu es le seul qui ne risque pas d'être blessé en ouvrant cette porte » souffla Emma, mettant sur le compte de la peur la longue immobilité de l'adolescent.

Bae acquiesça puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, posa les mains sur les poignées et poussa sur les deux battants qui s'ouvrirent sans la moindre résistance. Dans son dos, Emma et Regina perçurent un léger crépitement magique et le bouclier s'estompa dans un pop à peine audible.

« Merci Bae, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller plus loin si tu n'y tiens pas » déclara Regina en avançant sur le seuil de la vaste pièce.

« Je vais vous attendre dans le salon en face, prenez votre temps » opina aussitôt le petit brun avant de battre en retraite sans un regard pour l'antre de son père.

Elles le regardèrent partir et disparaître derrière une porte qu'il referma soigneusement comme s'il craignait que ce qui se trouvait dans la salle de travail de son père ne le contamine d'une quelconque façon. Et Emma pouvait comprendre. Elle n'était pas encore entrée que déjà elle percevait quelque chose de malsain qui planait dans l'air. Tournant la tête, elle observa Regina qui avançait avec une calme assurance dans la pièce sans sembler perturbée par l'atmosphère pesante des lieux. Mais ayant été l'apprentie du Ténébreux, elle devait y être habituée.

« Que cherchons-nous ? » s'enquit-elle en se décidant à lui emboîter le pas, scrutant l'endroit avec méfiance.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » soupira Regina en s'arrêtant devant une imposante bibliothèque « Je suppose que je le saurais lorsque je le trouverai… »

« Je sens que nous allons y passer la nuit… » marmonna Emma en attrapant un livre au hasard.

« Comment vous a-t-il renvoyé la première fois ? » demanda Regina en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais posé la question.

« Il nous a emmené dans une pièce sans porte ni fenêtre où il a enfermé beaucoup d'objets magiques dangereux. Il y avait une baguette magique qu'il avait probablement dérobée à une fée ou je ne sais quoi et il m'a expliqué que je pouvais l'utiliser pour canaliser ma magie et ouvrir le portail qui me ramènerait » lui résuma Emma en se figeant.

« Et je suppose que sans lui, nous ne pourrons pas accéder à cette pièce… » soupira Regina en refermant un livre.

« Vous pensez que cette baguette est notre seule chance de pouvoir repartir ? » comprit Emma en refermant le livre qu'elle n'avait même pas lu.

« J'en ai bien peur Miss Swan, ou du moins que ce que nous cherchons se trouve dans cette fameuse pièce… » soupira Regina en réalisant qu'il n'y aurait rien ici pour les aider.

Rumple était plus malin que cela, et s'il avait en sa possession un objet qui lui permettait de voyager d'un monde à l'autre, ce n'était pas dans son officine qu'il le garderait. Un sort de sang était peut-être puissant, mais pas inviolable pour qui savait comment s'y prendre.

« Nous sommes venues ici pour rien alors ? » souffla Emma d'un air dépité.

« Je vais tout de même chercher, on ne sait jamais. Si j'ai appris une chose avec Rumple, c'est qu'il est plus rusé qu'un renard, et qu'il s'arrange toujours pour avoir un coup d'avance sur ses ennemis, alors cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'il ait eu d'autres moyens de vous renvoyer à Storybrooke, mais qu'il ait choisi celui qui l'arrangeait le plus… » décida Regina après une légère hésitation.

« Que devons-nous trouver exactement ? » s'enquit Emma en s'approchant d'une armoire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais laissez votre magie vous guider, si quelque chose peut nous être utile, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous devriez le ressentir… » lui expliqua Regina en se tournant vers la bibliothèque.

« Je vais essayer » approuva Emma, avec une moue sceptique qui fit sourire Regina.

Emma n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec sa magie et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas en avoir. Mais Regina savait aussi que les pouvoirs de la Sauveuse étaient très puissants et qu'il lui fallait apprendre à les utiliser correctement si elle ne voulait pas se voir submerger et perdre totalement le contrôle. Et Regina se fit la promesse de tout faire pour éviter à Emma de vivre une telle chose. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Son amour n'était peut-être qu'à sens unique, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se détourner d'Emma et la laisser sombrer comme elle-même l'avait fait. Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner, et elle préférait passer les cinquante prochaines années avec le cœur brisé plutôt que de voir la Lumière de la Sauveuse ternie par une magie hors de contrôle.

« C'est ici que vous avez appris la magie ? » finit par demander Emma en renonçant à chercher quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout.

Et puis elle était curieuse. Jamais Regina n'avait véritablement accepté de lui parler de son passé, sauf pour les grandes lignes. Du coup, elle savait que Cora avait été une mère exécrable, et Henry, un père aimant bien que totalement soumis à sa femme, qu'elle avait aimé Daniel au point de perdre totalement la tête lorsqu'il avait été tué sous ses yeux par la faute d'une Snow trop naïve pour son propre bien et celui de ses proches, et enfin que Rumple avait été le marionnettiste de toute cette sombre histoire qui les avait tous conduit à Storybrooke, elle y compris. Mais en dehors de ça, elle ne savait pas grand-chose, et elle voulait réellement apprendre à mieux connaître cette femme extraordinaire qui avait su se relever un nombre incalculable de fois en dépit du sort qui avait semblé s'acharner inlassablement contre elle.

Et puis les amies n'étaient-elles censées se confier l'une à l'autre ? Même si elle savait qu'elle devrait elle aussi raconter sa propre histoire à Regina si elle voulait que cela fonctionne. Et alors qu'elle était incapable de le faire avec ses parents, elle sentait que Regina la comprendrait sans la juger. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient beaucoup de points communs lorsque l'on y réfléchissait.

« Non, au début Rumple venait dans mes appartements privés pour que personne ne nous voit, et d'autres fois, nous nous entrainions dans la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets » lui répondit Regina sans relever la tête.

Emma grogna, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer l'expression du visage de la Reine. Au début, elle avait été incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais au fil des mois, elle avait appris à lire la moindre expression de Regina, même lorsque celle-ci faisait tout pour cacher ses émotions. Exactement comme elle savait toujours lorsque la mairesse lui mentait, Emma pouvait à présent se targuer de toujours réussir à déchiffrer son expression, et elle aimait être la seule à y parvenir. Même Robin n'avait pas su le faire. Sinon il ne se serait pas conduit comme un tel crétin. Sentant la colère et la rancune familière remonter à la surface, elle préféra se reconcentrer sur Regina afin de ne pas exploser.

« Est-ce que l'on est très loin de votre époque ? » voulut-elle savoir avec curiosité.

« Très. Environ un siècle… » lui répondit Regina avec un regard en coin pour guetter sa réaction.

« La vache ! » s'exclama la belle blonde en écarquillant les yeux « Gold est super vieux ! » grimaça-t-elle en se demandant si Belle le savait.

« En effet » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire amusé.

« En histoire, on appel ce genre de spécimen un fossile… » railla Emma en secouant la tête avec ébahissement.

« Et moi, comment me considérez-vous ? Comme une antiquité ? » voulut savoir Regina en plissant les yeux pour cacher à quel point elle accordait d'importance à la réponse de la jeune blonde.

A cette question, Emma écarquilla les yeux en grand et fixa Regina d'un air ébahi. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé au fait que Regina était bien plus âgée que ce qu'elle paraissait. Et elle préférait éviter d'y penser, même si Regina ne devait pas avoir plus de soixante ans, soixante-dix tout au plus. Mais pour elle, elle restait cette sublime femme d'une trentaine rayonnante, et c'était parfait comme ça.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les antiquités » finit-elle par répondre malicieusement, songeant que de toute façon, tous les habitants de Storybrooke pouvaient être catalogués comme tel.

« Il suffit de voir vos choix en matière de compagnon pour en être convaincu… » se moqua Regina en détournant le regard pour se replonger dans des recherches factices.

« A ce niveau-là, nous sommes logées à la même enseigne » rétorqua Emma en haussant les épaules « Mais Rumple lui, c'est carrément un dinosaure ! Et après c'est ma voiture que l'on traite de monument historique, c'est un comble ! » conclut Emma préférant réorienter la conversation, refusant d'aborder de près ou de loin le sujet Robin.

« Au moins ne risquons-nous pas de croiser la route de mon alter ego ou de vos parents » souligna Regina en haussant délicatement ses épaules acceptant le changement de conversation.

Emma avait dit qu'elle avait un faible pour les antiquités, mais pas forcément pour elle. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien penser à son maudit pirate, voire même à Neal en disant cela. Même si selon sa propre définition, Neal serait plutôt à cataloguer comme fossile ou dinosaure. Emma et elle étaient amies, et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre elles. Et ce n'était pas si mal. Elle devait simplement l'accepter et se le répéter jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne saigne plus, jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne se bloque pas dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur la beauté blonde qui l'avait envoûtée sans même le vouloir. Et c'était elle la Sorcière…

« Oui, je préfèrerais vraiment éviter de revivre ça… » souffla Emma en frissonnant violemment à cette idée, la ramenant brutalement à la conversation présente.

En entendant sa voix se briser légèrement, Regina releva totalement la tête, étudiant l'expression d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ce saut dans le passé, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient sauvé Marianne de la mort qu'elle lui destinait. Mais visiblement, Emma n'en était pas sortie indemne, et le cœur serré, elle se demanda si c'était sa rencontre avec la Méchante Reine qui lui avait causé ces nouvelles blessures au cœur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » osa-t-elle demander, le cœur battant sourdement à l'idée d'avoir fait de la peine à Emma sans même en avoir conscience.

« J'ai vu ma mère mourir sur un bûcher, et lorsqu'elle est réapparu et que je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue. C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris conscience d'à quel point je l'aimais et avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie… » lui relata Emma en jouant machinalement avec un boulier.

« Je suis désolée pour ça Emma… » s'excusa Regina comprenant qu'elle était bien responsable de cette souffrance, même si de façon indirecte.

« Je ne vous reproche rien, mais j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver à nouveau dans une telle situation » la rassura Emma avec un sourire timide et affectueux.

En se mordant la lèvre, Regina se retint de se lever pour aller serrer la Sauveuse dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elles s'étaient peut-être rapprochées toutes les deux, mais pas au point de se faire des câlins, et elle craignait trop de se trahir en agissant de la sorte. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, et elle ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment forte pour se permettre un tel comportement.

« Vous voulez être mon amie alors que vous devriez me détester… » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension « Je ne vous comprends pas Miss Swan… »

« Je ne vous ai jamais détestée Regina, pas même au début… » avoua Emma en se dandinant sur son siège « J'étais en colère, et je vous en voulais, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vous détester »

La révélation cloua Regina sur place, et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-elle contrôler ses sentiments pour la Sauveuse si celle-ci lui lançait des bombes nucléaires d'une telle intensité ? Mais ne pas détester et être amoureuse était deux choses totalement différentes. Mais cela faisait du bien de savoir que la haine n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de leur relation, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

« Moi aussi j'aurais préféré vous détester, cela m'aurait simplifié la vie, croyez-moi… » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désabusé.

Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un sourire éclatant de la part d'Emma qui préféra ne pas relever cet aveu, connaissant la pudeur de Regina lorsque l'on en venait aux sentiments. Et puis elles venaient déjà de franchir une étape capitale dans leur amitié naissante, il ne fallait pas trop pousser les choses au risque de voir la Reine se renfermer sur elle-même et prendre à nouveau ses distances. Non, pas question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où tout cela allait les conduire, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, quoi que cela puisse être. Parce que c'était bon et juste et parce pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » finit par demander Emma pour ne pas mettre Regina plus mal-à-l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà de s'être tant épanchée auprès d'elle.

« Pas vraiment. Quelques herbes et autres ingrédients qui pourraient nous servir en cas de besoin, mais rien pour nous permettre de rentrer à la maison » soupira Regina avec dépit.

« Je suggère donc que nous allions nous coucher et nous aviserons sur la marche à suivre demain matin » proposa Emma en sautant sur ses pieds, comme l'aurait fait leur fils, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri à Regina.

« Excellente idée, nous aurons les idées plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil » acquiesça la Reine en se levant avec grâce et élégance.

Emma la regarda faire, se demandant si elle aussi aurait pu avoir une telle prestance si elle avait grandi dans un château et avait reçu l'éducation d'une princesse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait probablement plus tenu de Lady Oscar que de la princesse Sissi. Même si celle-ci avait été légèrement rebelle sur les bords. Non, décidément, même en comparaison des princesses qu'elle avait rencontré, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère ou encore d'Aurore, Regina les surclassait toutes. Pas seulement dans son apparence et sa façon d'agir, mais également dans sa personnalité, et la Sauveuse se sentait honorée d'avoir été jugée digne d'être acceptée dans le club très fermé des proches de la Reine. En fait, si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle en était le seul membre et elle ferait tout pour ne jamais rien faire qui puisse faire regretter son choix à Regina.

« Allons prévenir Baelfire du fait que nous regagnons nos chambres pour la nuit » lança Regina en quittant sans un regard en arrière le repère du Ténébreux.

Approuvant silencieusement, la Sauveuse lui emboîta le pas, et elles traversèrent le couloir pour aller toquer à la porte derrière laquelle le jeune garçon avait disparu plus tôt dans la soirée. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elles échangèrent un regard et Regina poussa la porte, s'avançant dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par le feu allumé dans la cheminée.

« Il ressemble tellement à Henry… » murmura doucement Emma en découvrant Baelfire endormi sur un divan.

« C'est vrai » reconnut Regina en souriant légèrement, le cœur serré en pensant à l'inquiétude d'Henry lorsqu'il apprendrait leur disparition à toutes les deux.

« Henry n'est pas seul, et nous trouverons comment rentrer pour le rejoindre » affirma doucement Emma en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Regina.

« Je sais… » approuva doucement Regina sans se dégager, savourant la douce chaleur qui s'infiltrait en elle, lui donnant envie de se fondre dans l'étreinte de son sheriff.

« Laissons-le dormir ici, il y est en sécurité après tout » proposa Emma qui ne voulait pas courir le risque de réveiller l'adolescent.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Regina fit apparaître une couverture et avec naturel, s'assura que le jeune garçon serait bien au chaud pour la nuit sous le regard attentif d'Emma. Regina était vraiment une bonne mère, et elle songea qu'elle adorerait la voir prendre soin d'un bébé. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été là pour la voir élever Henry et en faire ce jeune homme bien élevé et proche de la perfection. Du moins à ses yeux. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle tienne sa promesse et lui permette de rencontre l'amour, le vrai, qui ne se détournerait pas d'elle pour une autre.

« Allons-y Miss Swan » l'interpela Regina, la tirant de ses pensées.

Sans un mot, Emma la suivit, se laissant guider à travers les couloirs qui a ses yeux se ressemblaient tous. Heureusement que Regina était déjà venue ici et semblait connaître les lieux. Après quelques minutes à marcher sans échanger la moindre parole, elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de leur appartement dans lequel Regina s'engouffra sans hésitation.

« Et bien bonne nuit Miss Swan, à demain » lui sourit-elle avant de disparaître derrière une porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de la Sauveuse.

« Bonne nuit Regina » souffla Emma avant de se tourner vers la porte de sa propre chambre.

En y pénétrant, elle constata qu'un bain chand l'attendait, et elle s'empressa de se dévêtir pour s'y glisser avec un soupire de pure béatitude, se demandant fugacement si Regina en faisait de même dans sa propre chambre. Probablement. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura quelques instants les bienfaits de son bain avant de se décider à se laver, préférant être dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'endormirait. Attrapant une épaisse sortie de bain d'une douceur incroyable, elle en drapa son corps avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse pour y sécher ses cheveux qu'elle brossa longuement avant de se relever pour renfiler ses sous-vêtements.

« Où sont passés mes fringues ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en tournant sur elle-même.

Les habits qu'elle avait semé dans la pièce n'étaient plus là, et à la place, une chemise de nuit en soie l'attendait sur son lit. Comprenant que la magie qui imprégnait les lieux avait encore fait son office, elle se changea et soulevant l'épaisse couette en plume d'oie, se glissa avec contentement dans le lit douillet avec l'impression de s'allonger sur un nuage. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de véritablement en prendre conscience, elle s'endormait sereinement, sa dernière pensée allant vers Regina.

De son côté, Regina finissait de se préparer pour la nuit tout en pensant à Emma. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre, et il était si tentant de se laisser aller à ses envies pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Mais si elle faisait cela, le résultat serait catastrophique et elle perdrait tout ce qu'elles étaient parvenues à construire ces derniers mois. D'autant qu'Emma lui avait à plusieurs reprises fait comprendre qu'elle ne la voyait que comme une amie.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'écoute cette stupide cassette et que je prenne conscience de mes véritables sentiments pour Emma ? » grogna-t-elle en se levant pour gagner son lit.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Parce que ses sentiments pour Emma étaient purs et sincères, et surtout ils étaient réels contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Robin. Sans Clochette et sa prédiction concernant le tatouage de lion, jamais elle ne se serait intéressée à un homme tel que l'homme des bois. Après tout, dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle supportait à peine sa présence et n'aurait pas versé une seule larme s'il avait trouvé la mort. Mais pour ne plus être seule, elle s'était contrainte à passer outre son intuition et avait laissé entrer Robin dans sa vie. Il s'était révélé d'agréable compagnie et un amant plus que satisfaisant, mais il n'y avait ni passion ni perte de contrôle en sa présence. Ce n'était pas ça l'amour.

« Non, l'amour, c'est ce que je ressens quand Emma est près de moi… » souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos, le regard rivé sur les broderies de son lit à baldaquin.

Mais elle devait trouver le moyen d'enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur afin de ne pas trop souffrir et surtout de ne pas risquer de blesser Emma d'une façon ou d'une autre. En soupirant, elle se tourna sur le côté, et fermant les yeux, se laissa aller à rêver d'une vie où Emma lui rendrait ses sentiments et où elles vivraient une vie heureuse et comblée auprès de leur fils, comme une vraie famille.

Ce furent des coups hésitants contre sa porte qui la tirèrent du sommeil. Les yeux fermés, elle s'étira langoureusement avant de se redresser paresseusement, observant avec étonnement son environnement avant que les derniers évènements ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

« J'avais oublié… » souffla la Reine en se levant, gagnant la coiffeuse pour une toilette rapide avant de se tourner vers une chauffeuse sur laquelle de nouveaux vêtements l'attendaient.

La magie faisant toujours bien les choses, la Reine revêtit la tenue de voyage qui avait été mise à sa disposition. En cuir, comme la tenue qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour elle, mais composée également d'une cape en velours noir, épaisse et chaude. Une fois les bottes en cuir souple enfilées, elle sortit de la pièce pour constater qu'Emma était attablée devant une table copieusement garnie et buvait un chocolat chaud qui paraissait onctueux.

« Bonjour, bien dormie ? » sourit la Sauveuse en voyant la Reine apparaître.

« Comme un nouveau-né, et vous ? » acquiesça Regina en venant prendre place face à la jolie blonde, étudiant sa tenue.

Elle portait également une tenue de voyage très semblable à celle que Regina lui avait donnée la veille, et des bottes qui ressemblaient énormément à celles de Regina. Emma avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval qui dégageait l'ovale délicat de son beau visage, de la même façon que Regina avait coiffé les siens en un chignon, plus pratique pour voyager. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par des coups sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un Baelfire souriant timidement.

« Bonjour mes dames » les salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant elles.

« Bonjour Baelfire » sourit Emma après s'être essuyé la bouche « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » voulut-elle savoir en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avec elles.

« Oui, même si je suis désolé d'avoir failli à mes devoirs d'hôte… » grimaça-t-il avec embarras « Avez-vous trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ? » les interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

« Malheureusement non, mais c'était à prévoir. Il nous faudra donc passer directement par ton père… » déplora Regina en portant posément sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous éviter de devoir traiter avec mon père… » grimaça Bae, véritablement déçu pour elles.

« Merci Bae, tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse » le rassura Emma en recouvrant la main de l'adolescent de la sienne.

Regina cacha son rictus amusé derrière sa tasse en voyant le jeune garçon rougir et baisser les yeux avec un sourire niais en fixant leurs mains jointes, et elle se surprit à être jalouse de ce contact qu'Emma offrait si naturellement à celui qui prendrait une place si importante dans le cœur de la Sauveuse bien des années plus tard. Mais elle allait devoir s'y habituer, surtout si elle s'en tenait à sa résolution d'aider Neal à reconquérir Emma.

« Nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de ton hospitalité Baelfire » lança-t-elle en terminant sa tartine et en reposant sa tasse vide.

« J'ai fait préparer des chevaux à votre intention. Mon père a ensorcelé toutes ses montures pour qu'elles ne s'épuisent jamais et reviennent d'elles-mêmes à la maison s'il arrivait qu'une personne soit assez folle pour oser en voler une… » leur expliqua Baelfire en hochant la tête.

« Merci, nous irons en effet plus vite à cheval » approuva Emma même si l'idée de passer la journée en scelle ne la ravissait pas vraiment.

« J'ai également fait préparer des sacs pour chacune de vous contenant de la nourriture et vos vêtements propres » ajouta-t-il en se levant de table.

« Merci, c'est vraiment une charmante attention » lui sourit Regina en faisant apparaître sa cape ainsi que celle d'Emma d'un beau bleu nuit qui lui seyait à la perfection.

« C'est la moindre des choses » assura Bae en les escortant jusqu'à la sortie « Mon père doit se trouver à Port Royal, à l'ouest du royaume pour une affaire importante. En vous dépêchant, vous devriez peut-être arriver là-bas avant qu'il n'en reparte… » leur révéla Bae en leur remettant une carte.

« C'est une carte enchantée… » constata Regina en dépliant le parchemin.

« Papa me l'a donnée pour que je sache toujours où il se trouvait. Elle vous sera utile pour ne jamais perdre sa trace » leur sourit Bae avec malice.

« Lorsque nous serons sur le point de rentrer chez nous, je la ferais réapparaître dans tes appartements, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe entre des mains mal intentionnées » lui promit Regina en songeant à ce que les ennemis du Ténébreux seraient prêts à faire pour obtenir une telle carte.

« Au revoir Bae et sois prudent surtout » souffla Emma en serrant contre elle le jeune garçon, son cœur se serrant en pensant aux épreuves qu'il allait devoir affronter.

« Au revoir » murmura l'adolescent en rendant timidement son étreinte à la jolie blonde avant de sourire à la Reine.

« Adieu Baelfire et merci pour tout, nous avons une dette envers toi » affirma Regina en songeant à son plan.

Si elle réussissait à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu, alors sa dette envers lui serait effacée dès leur retour à Stroybrooke en compagnie de Milah. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme, mais elle savait que celle-ci était tombée amoureuse de Hook et avait quitté sa famille pour vivre près de celui qui était son Véritable Amour. Elle comprenait le geste même si elle désapprouvait qu'elle ait abandonné son fils pour cela. Jamais elle n'aurait pu en faire autant avec Henry. Il était sa priorité, et elle ne comprenait pas qu'une mère ne fasse pas toujours passer son enfant avant le reste, y compris son propre bonheur. Elle aurait renoncé à Robin sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si Henry le lui avait demandé.

Montant avec aisance et grâce sur sa monture, un superbe pursang qui lui rappela énormément Rocinante, Regina attendit qu'Emma en fasse autant, constatant que la Sauveuse avait fait des progrès en équitation même si elle paraissait encore un peu maladroite, et sur un dernier sourire, lança sa monture au trot, s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière, suivie tant bien que mal par Emma.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus pour lui… » soupira finalement Emma après une longue chevauchée silencieuse en se plaçant près de la Reine.

« Je le sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé sans bouleverser l'avenir… » lui rappela patiemment Regina.

Emma hocha tristement la tête, et elles poursuivirent leur progression, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors cela vous a-t-il plu?**

 **La suite dimanche prochain!**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre par MP :-D**

 **Bye et bonne semaine à tous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **MERCI à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, vos mises en favoris et à tout ceux qui me suivent chaque semaine, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux, et cela me fait un énorme plaisir de recevoir toutes ces notifications ! Merci encore à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux :-)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à ABC, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif pour vous permettre humblement de vous évader le temps de quelques instants...**

 **Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui s'en inquièteraient que j'ai officiellement terminée cette histoire qui compte donc 28 chapitres et que je la posterai jusqu'à son terme, même si pour le moment, je m'en tiens à un chapitre par semaine, désolée pour ceux qui aimerait que je poste plus régulièrement, mais avec mon concours qui approche, je n'ai plus une minute à moi et je préfère men tenir au dimanche pour le moment...**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous retrouver en bas pour un petit commentaire :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 5** :

Bien qu'épuisée, Emma ne disait rien, faisant confiance à sa monture pour continuer à suivre celle de Regina qui ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter en dépit de la nuit qui était tombée depuis un long moment. La Sauveuse savait que Regina voulait qu'elles arrivent au plus vite à destination afin de pouvoir passer ce marché avec Rumple et rentrer chez elles avant de changer l'avenir, mais elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses fesses, et ses cuisses lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait à descendre de selle sans aide.

Et puis le silence qui planait entre elles depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Baelfire commençait à lui peser. Elles avaient à peine parlé durant toute la journée, et Emma commençait à trouver le temps long, et surtout, elle se demandait si encore une fois, elle avait dit quoique ce soit qui ait pu contrarier Regina.

« Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez à peine parlé depuis ce matin… » finit-elle par craquer, lassée par cette ambiance pesante.

En entendant l'inquiétude d'Emma, Regina retint un soupir. Sentir Emma près d'elle toute la journée avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et elle s'était réfugiée dans le silence pour ne rien dire d'irréfléchi ou de stupide. Chaque seconde passée était un vrai supplice, et elle se demanda si c'était là sa punition pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Si c'était le cas, la punition était bien trouvée et atteignait son but. Mais si elle continuait ainsi, Emma allait commencer à se poser des questions, et à lui en poser par conséquences, et elle n'avait réellement aucune envie d'en arriver là. Si Emma se mettait à l'interroger, elle ne pourrait pas garder la vérité secrète très longtemps.

« Désolée, j'essayais de penser à quelque chose qui nous permettrait de rester loin de Rumple, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution » répondit-elle en soupirant longuement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d'une très grande aide… » s'excusa Emma, se sentant coupable d'avoir refusé d'apprendre à utiliser sa magie.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Emma, mais j'aurais tellement préféré ne pas donner un nouvel avantage à Rumple… » s'exaspéra Regina en secouant la tête.

« Je sais, mais cette fois, nous avons l'avantage sur lui non ? Après tout, nous détenons des informations sur l'avenir qui vont l'intéresser » affirma Emma, voulant remonter le moral à Regina.

« C'est vrai, mais nous devrons veiller à ne pas trop lui en révéler afin qu'il ne puisse s'en servir contre nous avant même notre venue au monde… » s'inquiéta Regina en frissonnant légèrement.

Et Emma comprit enfin ce qui inquiétait tant Regina. Rumple avait toujours été au centre de tout. Sans lui, la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse n'auraient jamais existées. Et visiblement, la Reine craignait de donner encore plus d'emprise sur elles au crocodile en lui fournissant plus de renseignements que nécessaires. Fugacement, elle imagina tout ce que Rumple pourrait faire contre elles en sachant par avance ce que seraient leurs vies futures. Tout ce qu'il pourrait modifier sans qu'elles ne le sachent jamais. Henry entre autre. Leur fils avait été une menace pour Gold à une époque, et en apprenant sa venue au monde, il pourrait faire en sorte de l'annuler, et elles ne sauraient jamais ce qu'elles avaient perdu.

A la seule idée d'une vie sans Henry, mais également sans Regina ni aucun des habitants de Storybrooke, Emma frissonna violemment, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge. Henry était celui qui l'avait ramenée à Storybrooke et grâce auquel elle avait croisé la route de Regina, mais si Rumple annulait sa naissance, jamais Emma ne mettrait les pieds à Storybrooke, ne découvrant jamais la vérité sur ses origines, ne brisant pas la Malédiction, et n'apprenant pas à connaître Regina et à devenir amie avec elle. Non, c'était impossible. Elles devaient trouver comment réussir à manipuler Rumple sans mettre l'existence d'Henry en péril et leur avenir commun.

« A nous deux, nous sommes plus malines que lui Regina, nous trouverons comment le manipuler de sorte qu'il nous aide en pensant être le plus rusé… » la tranquillisa Emma en s'approchant pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras dans un geste devenu presque naturel.

Regina se tendit légèrement sous le contact mais ne se dégagea pas. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Emma en lui donnant l'impression que son toucher la répugnait, ou encore paraître suspecte en se libérant de l'emprise trop violemment. Depuis sa prise de conscience, elle marchait sur des œufs en présence d'Emma et savait que cela ne pouvait durer éternellement. Elles en sortiraient toutes deux meurtries, et la Reine refusait d'être à l'origine d'autres plaies causées au cœur de la Sauveuse. Elle préférait souffrir mille morts plutôt que de faire souffrir à nouveau Emma.

« Je l'espère Emma, pour notre propre sécurité future… » soupira Regina avant d'immobiliser son cheval devant ce qui paraissait être une grotte.

« Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? » l'interrogea Emma, étonnée et soulagée à la fois.

« Il est tard, et nous avons besoin de repos. Cette grotte fera un abri acceptable pour la nuit… » lui expliqua Regina en mettant souplement pieds à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est vide ? » voulut savoir Emma qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un quelconque animal sauvage.

« Et bien si elle ne l'est pas, elle le sera bientôt » se contenta d'affirmer Regina en pénétrant d'un pas conquérant dans la grotte.

Estomaquée, Emma la regarda faire puis alors que la mairesse était sur le point de disparaître de sa vue, elle courut la rejoindre, refusant de la laisser faire face seule à une possible menace. Les ténèbres se refermant rapidement autour d'elle, Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu devant elle et sous le regard admiratif et légèrement envieux d'Emma, la fit léviter devant elle pour que cette lanterne improvisée éclaire leur avancée. C'était ce genre de chose qu'Emma voulait apprendre à faire. Elle voulait que Regina lui apprenne à utiliser sa magie, pas pour tuer ou blesser qui que ce soit, mais simplement pour ne pas avoir parfois l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement sur le point de tout détruire à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Et Regina était la mieux placée pour la guider, et la seule en qui elle avait confiance pour lui apprendre sans chercher à la manipuler ou en tirer un quelconque avantage. Et surtout, elle voulait être capable d'user de sa magie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, comme Regina pouvait le faire. Elle avait toujours détesté se sentir impuissante, et c'était encore pire dans ce genre de situation, où elle était réduite au rôle de spectatrice, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Le son de leurs pas se répercutaient sur la roche, et Emma grimaça en songeant que les éventuels locataires des lieux risquaient de prendre leur intrusion pour une violation de propriété.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » s'enquit Regina en entendant Emma étouffer un gloussement dans son dos.

« Désolée, j'imaginais juste une famille d'ours nous poursuivre en justice pour être entré chez eux sans permission… » répondit Emma avec une moue d'excuse, mais le regard encore luisant de malice.

« Décidément, vous regardez trop de dessins animés » s'exaspéra Regina en secouant la tête, songeant qu'Henry tenait vraiment de sa mère blonde en ce qui concernait sa vive imagination sans limite et qui lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement à Storybrooke.

Emma allait répondre lorsqu'un grognement menaçant se fit entendre, les incitant à s'immobiliser. Et s'il s'agissait d'un ours, alors il tenait plus du grizzly mutant ! Tendue comme un arc et ayant perdu toute envie de rire à présent, Emma scruta la semi pénombre, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui avait provoqué ce son, lorsqu'une forme mouvante bougea dans le fond de la grotte et qu'un autre rugissement lui parvint. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle ait jamais entendu, sauf peut-être dans certains films d'héroïque fantasy, et cela n'était définitivement pas bon signe, parce que souvent, ces cris étaient poussés par des bêtes monstrueuses qui paraissaient tout droit sorties de l'Enfer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ? » souffla Emma en tentant de comprendre ce que pouvait bien être cet animal.

« Ce n'est pas un animal Miss Swan… » la contredit Regina, tous les sens en alerte « Il s'agit d'une goule… » murmura-t-elle sombrement.

« Une goule ? Ça existe vraiment ? » s'exclama Emma en frissonnant d'effroi en faisant défiler dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle savait sur ces créatures démoniaques.

« A mon époque, pratiquement plus, presque toutes décimées par les fées qui en avaient fait une véritable croisade, mais nous sommes à une époque plus sombre où nous risquons malheureusement de croiser d'autres créatures de l'Enfer comme celle-ci… » lui expliqua Regina sans quitter la goule des yeux.

« Mais nous ne risquons rien non ? Je veux dire, les goules ne sont-elles pas censées se nourrir exclusivement de cadavres ? » s'enquit Emma en se tendant alors que la goule rugissait en rampant dans leur direction.

« Malheureusement, il arrive qu'elles attaquent aussi des voyageurs égarés pour les tuer avant de s'en repaître, et il semblerait que celle-ci ait l'intention de faire de nous son dîner… » soupira Regina en bandant ses muscles, prête à combattre pour protéger Emma.

« Elle peut toujours espérer ! Pas question qu'elle pose une seule patte sur vous ! » gronda férocement Emma en serrant les poings et en portant instinctivement la main à sa taille.

Regina savait qu'Emma cherchait son pistolet, même s'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité face à une telle créature. Et ce fut son épée qu'Emma dégaina avec dextérité, montrant ainsi à Regina combien elle avait fait des progrès dans le maniement de cette arme. Elle était la fille de Charmant après tout, et il était très doué une épée entre les mains. Et que ce soit pour la protéger qu'Emma était prête à se lancer dans un combat aussi risqué lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Une épée ne fera que rebondir sur une goule Miss Swan… » lança Regina sans quitter celle qui leur faisait face.

Emma grogna de dépit et rangea son arme avec réticence, plus frustrée que jamais. La créature monstrueuse avançait vers elles en crachant, et elles purent mieux l'apercevoir alors que la lueur orangée diffusée par la boule de feu toujours suspendue dans l'air l'éclairait entièrement. Elle possédait un corps long et décharné, d'un gris terne marqué çà et là par des tâches plus sombres qu'Emma crut deviner être du sang séché. Elle se tenait accroupie, ses deux mains posées au sol, et Emma avisa les longues griffes acérées qui devaient probablement déchirer un corps en deux d'un seul coup bien placé. Frissonnant violemment, son regard remonta sur le visage du monstre, et elle déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard vide et sans vie, avant de se concentrer sur les dents effilées et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir.

« Comment peut-on la tuer ? » demanda-t-elle en priant pour que sa magie ne lui fasse pas défaut.

« En utilisant le feu, mais attendons, parce qu'une Goule n'est pas une solitaire et en général, elles vivent en petit groupe, voire même en clan… » marmonna Regina en faisant instinctivement apparaître un bouclier protecteur autour d'elles.

Et bien lui en prit, car au même moment, Emma leva la tête et retint un cri en avisant une seconde Goule juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Regina, il y en a une juste au-dessus de nous ! » couina-t-elle avant de lever les mains lorsque la bête se laissa tomber.

Mais le bouclier la fit rebondir sur le dôme invisible et aller s'écraser sur leur gauche, faisant rugir de colère les deux créatures. Emma souffla de soulagement, remerciant l'expérience de ce genre de situation de Regina qui leur permettrait sûrement de rester en vie. Avec calme, la Reine continuait à attendre, et tournant la tête en tous sens, Emma frémit en constatant qu'elles étaient à présent encerclées par une dizaine de Goule, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

« J'en compte une dizaine en tout… » murmura-t-elle en venant se coller instinctivement à Regina, rassurée par la présence calme de la Reine à ses côtés.

« Je dirais donc que le clan est au complet… » approuva simplement Regina en hochant la tête sans quitter des yeux ses adversaires.

Dans son dos, elle percevait les tremblements angoissés d'Emma, même si elle savait que la Sauveuse garderait le contrôle d'elle-même et agirait comme il le fallait pour qu'elles sortent victorieuses de ce combat. Quant à elle, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse une seule de ces monstruosités poser une seule patte sur sa précieuse blonde, même si elle devait les tuer une à une pour cela. Heureusement pour elle, les Goules n'étaient pas connues pour leur intelligence, et il lui serait facile de détourner leur attention pour les détruire sans faire courir de risque à Emma.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » voulut savoir Emma, désireuse de ne pas laisser Regina se débrouiller seule.

Regina frissonna violemment en sentant la main d'Emma se poser sur son bras et encore plus en percevant la magie de la Sauveuse venir à la rencontre de la sienne, l'enlaçant délicatement avant de fusionner avec, la faisant légèrement haleter d'étonnement. Grisée par ce regain de puissance, Regina ferma quelques-instants les yeux pour savourer l'enivrante sensation avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par un grondement féroce.

« Regina ? » l'appela Emma en se tendant un peu plus, resserrant son étreinte autour du bras de Regina.

Lâchant la bride à sa magie, Emma la sentit partir à la recherche de celle de la Reine et instinctivement, Emma la laissa fusionner avec, sentant la puissance magique de la belle brune. Et elle remercia le Ciel que Regina n'ait jamais réellement utilisé ses pouvoirs contre elle, parce que sinon, elle doutait qu'elle aurait réussi à la vaincre.

« Laissez votre magie agir Emma, ne la bridez pas » se contenta de lui conseiller Regina avant de lever les bras devant elle, faisant apparaître des petites boules de feu dans ses paumes.

Du coin de l'œil, Emma vit les Goules se tasser sur elles-mêmes en montrant les dents et en crachant furieusement tout en grattant le sol, puis l'une d'elles bondit dans leur direction avant d'être cueillie en plein vol par une boule de feu qui la fit exploser, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un nuage de cendre. Loin de calmer ses congénères, Emma constata que la mort de la Goule sembla exciter les autres, les rendant plus menaçante que jamais.

« Les Goules sont connues pour leur puissance, mais également pour leur grande stupidité » énonça platement Regina en faisant apparaître plusieurs boules de feu devant elle.

Se sentant légèrement impuissante, Emma la regardait faire en silence, se consolant en sentant Regina puiser dans sa propre magie pour réussir à faire léviter les projectiles destructeurs autour d'elles, prêts à réduire en cendre l'ensemble des Goules à la fois. Emma hocha la tête, sachant que d'autres adversaires auraient battus en retraite en voyant l'un des leurs détruit aussi facilement, mais au contraire, les créatures continuaient d'avancer vers elles, avant de finalement bondirent toutes ensemble. Immédiatement, Regina exécuta un geste ondulant des mains, et les boules de feu partirent à toute vitesse, percutant brutalement les Goules qui retombèrent au sol en poussant des cris déchirants avant d'être détruites et que le calme ne revienne dans la grotte.

« Waouh… C'était quelque chose… » soupira Emma après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant et macabre.

« Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui vous ai placée dans cette situation » s'excusa Regina en baissant le regard avec honte, s'en voulant d'avoir ainsi mis en péril la vie d'Emma.

« Et sans vous, je serais morte. Et puis les Goules sont des créatures nocturnes, alors même si nous avions décidé de camper dans les bois, elles nous auraient probablement attaquées pendant notre sommeil… » affirma aussitôt Emma qui ne voulait pas voir la Reine se faire le moindre reproche.

« Oui, mais… » protesta à nouveau Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais rien du tout Regina. Vous venez de me sauver la vie ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes que ces abominations auraient pu tuer sans votre intervention ! » la stoppa fermement Emma avant de lui sourire avec reconnaissance.

Et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Emma se rapprocha d'un pas et prit un peu maladroitement Regina dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre elle. D'abord tétanisée par le choc et le tumulte de ses émotions, Regina resta sans réaction avant de lentement refermer ses bras dans le dos d'Emma, la serrant à son tour contre elle.

« Merci Regina, je suis si contente que vous soyez à mes côtés… » murmura Emma en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle avait craint que Regina ne la repousse brutalement, lui reprochant cette familiarité malvenue, mais encore une fois, la mairesse venait de la surprendre agréablement, ce qui lui fit réaliser de façon définitive combien Regina le pensait lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elles étaient à présent amies. Jamais avant, la froide et hautaine mairesse dont elle avait fait la connaissance bien des années plus tôt n'aurait permis un tel geste, et pourtant, c'était bien Regina qui la berçait contre elle, comme si elle avait senti son besoin de réconfort.

« Les amies ne sont-elles pas là pour cela ? » demanda Regina, une lueur étrange dans le regard qu'Emma eut du mal à interpréter.

Une sorte de malaise que la Sauveuse mit sur le fait que la Reine n'avait dû guère avoir d'amis durant sa longue existence. En dehors de Daniel qui avait été son véritable amour et de Blanche qui avait fini par la trahir, Regina avait mené une existence très solitaire, et Emma se jura que quoiqu'il arrive dans l'avenir, elle serait là pour Regina, la protégeant avec ardeur de nouveaux coups au cœur.

« Si, et j'ai hâte de savoir utiliser ma propre magie pour pouvoir vous protéger à mon tour » affirma Emma en s'écartant doucement, ne voulant pas mettre la Reine mal-à-l'aise en lui imposant une étreinte prolongée.

Regina aurait aimé la garder pour toujours contre elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas la retenir sans passer pour une faible ou encore pire, lui révéler son secret. Alors avec résignation et en sentant son cœur se tordre d'une douleur sauvage et fulgurante, elle laissa la belle blonde s'éloigner d'elle pour explorer leur demeure pour la nuit.

« Je vais aller chercher un peu de bois pour faire du feu » lança finalement Emma avant de sortir sans attendre la réponse de Regina.

Sachant qu'Emma avait besoin de se sentir utile, Regina la laissa faire. De toute façon, elle ne courait aucun danger. Les animaux sauvages qui peuplaient ces bois devaient savoir que cette grotte était le territoire des goules, et aucun d'eux ne prendraient le risque de s'y aventurer, de jour comme de nuit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elles n'avaient fait aucune mauvaise rencontre durant leur chevauchée. Humaine ou animale.

« Rendons cet endroit un peu plus confortable… » murmura-t-elle en agitant élégamment ses mains devant elle en un balai aérien gracieux.

Dans son dos, elle sentit la présence d'Emma avant d'entendre le son léger de ses pas mais choisit de ne pas réagir et continua donc ce qu'elle faisait. La poussière disparue, de même que les ossements des différents repas que les goules avaient effectuées durant leur occupation des lieux, puis sous le regard admiratif d'Emma, la Reine fit apparaitre des lits confortables, une petite table croulant sous la nourriture, et dans un coin, un espace destiné à la toilette composé principalement d'un vaste baquet fumant qui donna envie à Emma de s'y plonger avec délectation pour se détendre après cette journée passée à cheval.

« Allez-y, je prendrais mon bain après vous » l'encouragea Regina avec un sourire amusé en avisant le regard pétillant d'envie de la Sauveuse.

« Avec plaisir » s'empressa d'accepter Emma avant de déposer le bois qu'elle avait ramené dans l'espace que la mairesse avait prévu à cet effet.

Puis, sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain improvisée, et disparue derrière le paravent qui dissimulait partiellement le baquet à la vue. Tournant résolument le dos pour ne pas céder à la tentation, Regina lança une boule de feu sur le bois, qui s'embrasa dans un petit crépitement, et une douce chaleur se répandit rapidement dans la grotte. Un long soupir de bien-être accéléra les battements de son cœur, et en dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, Regina fut incapable de résister à la tentation, et tourna lentement la tête vers le paravent.

« Par la barbe de Merlin… » souffla-t-elle en sentant son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre furieusement.

En ombre chinoise, elle voyait Emma finir de se dévêtir, et sa silhouette, fine et élancée, se découpait, parfaite, ne lui cachant rien ou presque de ce corps de rêve qu'elle désirait avec une telle force que cela en devenait physiquement douloureux. Frémissante, et comme envoûtée, elle sentit une chaleur torrentielle l'envahir et la sueur perler sur son front alors que sa gorge s'asséchait, et que ses paumes devenaient moites. Un nouveau soupir lui parvint, faisant un peu plus flancher sa raison, et inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en direction de la sirène qui l'appelait à elle avant que la réalité ne la rattrape brutalement.

« Dites Regina, vous pensez que nous mettrons combien de temps pour rejoindre ce port dans lequel se trouve Gold ? » demanda Emma tout en se lavant « Regina ? » appela Emma en cessant tout mouvement, étonnée par l'absence de réponse.

« Peut-être dans deux jours si nous continuons à cette allure » finit par répondre Regina, effrayée par le geste que fit Emma pour se lever face à son manque de réaction.

« Nous irions plus vite en voiture » ronchonna Emma, faisant doucement rire Regina « J'aime bien vous entendre rire comme ça… » souffla doucement Emma, un sourire dans la voix.

« Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de rire dans ma vie Miss Swan » se désola Regina en s'assombrissant soudainement en songeant à ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'Henry ne vienne l'éclairer.

« Et bien il va s'agir de changer cela ! » affirma Emma avec une telle conviction que la Reine sentit son cœur se gonfler un peu plus d'amour pour la Sauveuse.

Oui, elle pourrait vivre sans qu'Emma ne lui rende jamais son amour, surtout si la belle blonde agissait toujours ainsi avec elle. Même si Emma ne la voyait jamais autrement que comme une amie, elle saurait s'en satisfaire, car aux yeux d'Emma, cela signifiait tout de même prendre à cœur son bonheur et son bien-être, et c'était déjà un merveilleux cadeau.

« Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de me faire rire jusqu'à présent… » souligna amèrement Regina en se détournant pour aller s'asseoir près du feu.

« Mais je suis là maintenant, et vous savez que j'adore les défis » répliqua Emma en sortant du bain, revêtant la tenue propre que Regina avait mise à sa disposition.

Percevant un glouglou dans son dos, elle tourna la tête pour constater que l'eau sale disparaissait dans un petit tourbillon, comme aspirée dans un syphon pour laisser place à une eau propre et délicieusement parfumée. Amusée, elle contourna le paravent et alla s'asseoir près de Regina qui se leva aussitôt et gagna à son tour le coin toilette. Et en écarquillant les yeux, Emma se figea en la voyant à contrejour se dévêtir avec grâce et sensualité.

« A-t-elle conscience que je ne perds rien du spectacle ? » se demanda Emma en déglutissant difficilement, sans parvenir à détourner le regard.

Non, si jamais Regina venait à comprendre qu'elle l'avait espionnée dans son intimité, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait endurer. Derrière le rideau, Regina retira lentement ses bottes puis son pantalon de cuir, remontant ses mains le long de ses jambes hâlées en un geste lent et sensuel, se demandant si tout comme elle l'avait fait, Emma l'observait en cet instant. Et si c'était le cas, en était-elle troublée ? Éprouvait-elle du désir ? Ou bien le spectacle la laissait-elle indifférente ? Après tout, autant qu'elle le savait grâce à ce que Sydney lui avait appris sur son ancienne rivale, jamais Emma ne s'était intéressée aux femmes.

« Arrête de rêver Regina, Emma n'est pas pour toi… » s'admonesta-t-elle en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque avant de grimper dans le bain.

De son poste d'observation, Emma vit la reine s'asseoir gracieusement dans la baignoire, et elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant d'enfin détourner le regard. Les joues rouges de honte, elle se tança intérieurement, se sentant comme un de ces ados pervers qui espionnaient le vestiaire des filles. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas se détourner, mais elle se jura de ne plus jamais manquer ainsi de respect à Regina. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter ainsi d'un spectacle qui ne lui était pas destiné et dont Regina n'avait nulle conscience.

« La frustration commence à te faire perdre la boule ma vieille ! » maugréa-t-elle en tournant résolument le dos au paravent, refusant de céder de nouveau à la tentation que représentait ce spectacle d'ombres chinoises.

Et à cette pensée, elle songea à Hook. Regina avait raison, il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Elle appréciait le pirate, la plupart du temps, et reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait changé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir avec lui. Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait dans une dizaine d'années, elle se voyait toujours sheriff de la ville, ayant appris à apprécier ce travail, vivant avec Henry et Regina. Pas dans la même maison évidemment, mais leur arrangement actuel lui convenait bien finalement, et elle savait que tant qu'ils feraient tous deux partis de son existence, elle serait comblée. Et si en plus, elle était entourée de ses parents, tout serait absolument parfait. C'était peut-être ça le secret du bonheur finalement. Avoir un homme dans sa vie n'avait toujours contribué qu'à la lui compliquer.

« Il est tard, nous devrions manger avant d'aller dormir un peu » entendit-elle Regina suggérer derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Surprise, elle se leva et constata que la Reine était sortie de son bain sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et avait pris place autour de la table, attendant patiemment qu'elle l'y rejoigne. D'un sourire, elle s'excusa et alla prendre place face à la mairesse, trouvant étrange de dîner en tête à tête avec elle. D'habitude, il y avait Henry pour meubler le silence, mais pas cette fois, et ce repas avait des airs de dîner romantique aux chandelles. Mais elle devait arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Regina n'avait probablement pas eu d'arrières pensées en préparant cette table. Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu ?

« Nous devrions faire des tours de garde cette nuit pour prévenir toute attaque » énonça-t-elle, préférant cesser de se monter la tête.

« Inutile, je vais bloquer l'entrée de la grotte avec un sort, même si je doute que quiconque s'aventure par ici de nuit comme de jour » affirma Regina après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Je vous fais confiance » sourit Emma en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et rêvait de pouvoir se coucher afin de se remettre de cette longue journée à cheval. Son bain avait détendu ses muscles, mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir, et elle était reconnaissante à Regina d'avoir fait apparaître de vrais lits et non de simples sacs de couchage bien moins confortables. Même si elle aurait probablement trouvé cela plus confortable que la selle de son cheval.

« Vous dormez toute éveillée Emma, allez vous coucher » lui suggéra Regina qui la regardait lutter contre le sommeil depuis quelques minutes.

« Désolée, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie » s'excusa-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement pas très discret.

« Allez-y, je ne vais pas tarder à vous suivre également » sourit Regina en faisant disparaitre leur vaisselle sale d'un geste de la main.

« Bonne nuit Regina, fais de beaux rêves » souffla Emma en se levant, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle venait de tutoyer Regina.

Et la mairesse réalisa qu'elle adorait cela. Cela créait une certaine intimité entre elles appréciable, et il était vrai que continuer à se vouvoyer alors qu'elles travaillaient à consolider leur amitié était un peu stupide. En soupirant, elle gagna l'entrée de la grotte accompagnée de la petite boule de feu volante et protégea l'entrée de la grotte du même sort qui lui avait souvent servi à protéger les endroits où elle ne voulait voir personne fourrer son nez trop curieux, puis revint vers les lits.

« Tellement belle… » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en avisant une Emma endormie.

Allongée sur le côté gauche, le visage tourné vers les flammes, Emma dormait profondément, une main sous l'oreiller et la seconde sous la joue. Ses boucles dorées s'étalaient tout autour de sa tête en une auréole sublimée par la lueur des flammes, la rendant plus angélique que jamais. Fascinée, Regina resta longuement à l'admirer tout son saoule, profitant du sommeil de la Sauveuse pour emmagasiner cette image d'elle, car c'était probablement une des rares fois où elle pourrait observer ainsi Emma.

« Décidément, j'aime souffrir » grogna-t-elle en se détournant, rejoignant sa propre couche.

D'un claquement de doigt, elle se retrouva dans un de ses pyjamas de soie, n'aimant pas dormir habillée, puis tirant sur la couette, elle se coucha à son tour et ferma les yeux dès la tête posée sur l'oreiller pour ne pas recommencer à se perdre dans la contemplation d'Emma. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car son visage semblait être imprimé dans son esprit, et il l'accompagna jusque dans ses rêves, tous centré autour de la belle blonde.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé!**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je continue sur cette lancée, ou bien écrire sous l'effet de la fatigue ne me réussit pas et je ferais mieux de m'abstenir? xoxo**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!**

 **Passez une bonne semaine, et on se retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bises :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tous le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous? Moi ce n'est pas la forme. Mon papa est décédé il y a deux semaines et nous l'avons enterré cette semaine, et j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes comme on dit... :-(**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais cela m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit, tout comme je n'ai pas le courage de vous répondre individuellement comme je le fais habituellement, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Merci malgré tout à tout ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews, et qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

 **D'ailleurs, un merci tout particulier à** **Anissa Chastelain pour ses adorables commentaires pour Rencontre Prédestinée et A cause d'un baiser. Tes reviews ont réussies à me faire sourire, et en ce moment c'est assez rare pour le souligner, alors un grand merci à toi, et j'essaierai de me remettre à l'écriture dès que possible...  
**

 **Encore merci à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)**

 **PS : je ne me suis pas relue, alors désolée par avance pour les fautes qu'il resterait, je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 6** :

Avec un soulagement manifeste, Emma vit enfin apparaître l'océan, même s'il paraissait encore hors d'atteinte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à cheval. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle détestait ce moyen de locomotion et regrettait douloureusement le confort de sa petite coccinelle. Même si Regina aimait lui faire remarquer que sa poubelle roulante n'avait rien de confortable.

« Cessez de vous agiter Miss Swan, vous rendez votre monture nerveuse » s'agaça Regina en voyant Emma se dandiner, à croire qu'elle avait des punaises sous les fesses.

« Je ne sens plus mes fesses, on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter ? » soupira Emma avec une moue implorante.

Depuis qu'elles avaient quittées la grotte, elles avaient presque chevauché sans interruption, ne s'arrêtant que bien après le coucher du soleil, et repartant avant même qu'il ne soit levé. Regina craignait que le Ténébreux ne leur échappe, et voulait qu'elles atteignent Port Royal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Emma pouvait comprendre, mais elle avait du mal à supporter le rythme harassant.

« Nous y sommes presque Emma… » hésita Regina avant de sortir la carte de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Constatant que Rumple se trouvait toujours à Port Royal, visiblement toujours au même endroit depuis qu'elles étaient parties de son château, elle finit par céder et accéda à la requête de la Sauveuse. Elle avait bien conscience qu'Emma avait pris sur elle pour ne pas geindre comme une enfant depuis le début de leur voyage, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais Regina savait qu'Emma n'avait pas grandi dans ce monde, et que monter à cheval n'avait rien de naturel pour la fille de la ville qu'elle était. En fait, Regina était même assez impressionnée par ses compétences de cavalière. Emma méritait bien une petite récompense, et s'arrêter une heure ne devrait rien changer à leur programme.

« En plus cet endroit est vraiment super ! » s'exclama Emma en jetant des regards émerveillés autour d'elle.

Etonnée, Regina prit à son tour le temps de regarder son environnement et réalisa enfin où elles se trouvaient. La cascade des amoureux. C'était un endroit très connu dans la Forêt Enchantée, et beaucoup de couple s'y rendait, espérant que la magie silvestre des lieux serait bénéfique à leur relation. Il était assez rare de rencontrer son Véritable Amour, alors les gens venaient ici pour se donner toutes les chances. Et elle y était à son tour, en compagnie d'Emma. Le Hasard avait vraiment tendance à lui jouer de drôles de tours.

« Vous êtes déjà venue ici ? » l'interrogea Emma en voyant l'expression du visage de sa compagne de voyage.

« Non, mais j'ai entendu votre mère en parler une fois… » improvisa Regina, refusant de dévoiler le nom de ce lieu à Emma.

« Ah oui ? A quelle occasion ? » voulut savoir Emma, piquée par la curiosité.

« Il me semble qu'elle y a trouvé refuge quelques temps lorsqu'elle fuyait mes soldats… » murmura Regina en détournant le regard, gênée par le rappel de ce passé scabreux.

Parce que cela lui rappelait, par la force des choses, qu'Emma et elle étaient censées être ennemies et qu'en aucune façon, elle n'aurait dû en tomber amoureuse. Pourtant, c'était arrivé, et à présent, elle devait en accepter les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient. Même si elle se jura de faire en sorte qu'Emma n'ait pas à en pâtir. Regina se promit de ne pas renouveler les erreurs du passé.

« Parfois j'ai du mal à me dire que la timide institutrice dont j'ai fait la connaissance à mon arrivée à Storybrooke, et la princesse débrouillarde et bagarreuse qui a réussi à échapper à vos gardes contre toute attente sont une seule et même personne, et surtout, qu'il s'agit de ma mère ! » avoua Emma en fixant les nuages blancs dans le ciel.

« C'est parce que j'ai donné à Mary-Margaret une personnalité totalement opposée à celle de Blanche… » commenta Regina en s'asseyant sur un rocher plat « Quant au fait d'accepter qu'ils sont vos parents, je trouve que vous vous êtes énormément rapprochés d'eux ces derniers temps… » ajouta-t-elle

Emma l'observa sans rien dire, ne voulant pas revenir sur le sujet. Il était plus que temps de laisser le passé là où il était et de se focaliser sur le présent et sur l'avenir. Regina avait payé sa dette, et elle refusait de l'accabler encore une fois alors qu'elle se sentirait probablement coupable pour ses actions passées jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Inutile d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie dans ces conditions. Et puis Emma lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, éprouvant même une certaine reconnaissance pour la Reine. Après tout, sans la Malédiction, pas de Henry, et rien que pour cela, elle ne changerait pas une seule ligne de leur histoire passée.

« Vous croyez qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous ? » demanda Emma en grimaçant, se sentant coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Regina avait raison finalement lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle était un véritable aimant à problèmes. C'était comme si les ennuis savaient toujours où la trouver er ne se privaient pas de lui rendre visite. Pourtant elle ne serait pas fâchée qu'ils l'oublient, même pour quelques mois, ce serait tellement reposant. En soupirant, elle observa le soleil se refléter sur les eaux paisibles et cristallines du petit lac, et eut soudain l'envie de s'y baigner. Avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant, elle sauta sur ses pieds, et sans se soucier de la présence de Regina qui la regardait avec étonnement, se débarrassa avec une rapidité effarante de ses vêtements avant de se précipiter vers le cours d'eau et y plongea sans perdre une seconde.

« Elle veut ma mort, ça ne fait plus aucun doute » souffla Regina pour elle-même, sous le choc du spectacle auquel elle venait d'avoir droit.

Emma s'était déshabillée devant elle avec naturel, presque indifférence, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas été là. Et Regina ne savait pas si elle devait en être flattée, ou bien blessée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus loin l'attitude de la Sauveuse que celle-ci émergeait en riant et s'allongeait sur le dos, offrant ainsi une vue délectable à la Reine qui ne put que rester assise à la suivre des yeux, essayant de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps parfait et athlétique uniquement recouvert par des sous-vêtements en coton blanc qui rehaussaient la pâleur de la peau délicate.

« Allez venez Regina, l'eau est bonne ! » l'encouragea Emma en éclaboussant dans sa direction, comme pour la décider à venir la rejoindre.

« Il n'en est pas question Miss Swan ! » refusa catégoriquement Regina dans une posture altière et guindée qui fit pouffer Emma.

« Ce que vous pouvez être coincée ! » la provoqua la Sauveuse, sachant que c'était encore la meilleure façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » gronda Regina en plissant les yeux en direction de la naïade.

« Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort » la défia Emma avant d'ajouter « Non, vous êtes trop prude pour ça… » la taquina-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec une fausse résignation.

Puis tournant le dos à Regina mais veillant à garder un œil sur elle, Emma fit semblant de ne plus prêter le moindre intérêt à la Reine qui resta quelques secondes à observer la Sauveuse, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle ait osé lui parler de la sorte. Ce qui prouvait à quel point leur relation avait changée. Jamais avant Emma ne se serait risquée à la provoquer ainsi. Enfin pas à ce point. En grognant, Regina se leva souplement, et dans des gestes lents, elle retira un à un ses vêtements, les pliants soigneusement sur le rocher qu'elle venait de quitter. Puis, uniquement vêtue d'un ensemble de dentelle noire, s'avança majestueusement vers le petit lac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle arrive à me faire faire… » souffla-t-elle en mettant le pied dans l'eau pour en tester la température comme elle l'aurait fait dans son bain.

Emma, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, était comme changée en statue de sel. Regina était en petite tenue, dans son dos, le soleil réchauffant sa peau dorée, et elle était sublime. Emma avait toujours eu conscience de la beauté de la Reine, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, mais en cet instant, elle était plus belle que jamais. Et soudain, Emma imagina Robin à sa place, et elle le haït d'avoir partagé cette intimité avec Regina, et de lui avoir si facilement tourné le dos après, comme si la mairesse n'avait été pour lui qu'un agréable passe-temps. Se sentant à nouveau bouillir de fureur, elle se secoua et se tourna totalement vers la sirène qui hésitait à entrer dans l'eau, ce qui lui donna une idée.

Veillant à ce que Regina ne la voit pas s'approcher, utilisant des ruses de sioux, Emma nagea jusqu'à la berge, et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la belle brune, elle se redressa et avant que Regina n'ait eu le temps de lui échapper, l'enlaça par la taille et la fit tomber à l'eau. Regina se fichait de l'eau qui se referma sur elle, l'entraînant sous la surface, de l'air qui s'échappa de sa poitrine sans pouvoir y entrer de nouveau. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience en cet instant, était le corps ferme et doux d'Emma plaqué contre le sien, leurs courbes s'épousant à la perfection. Dans un réflexe conditionné, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de la Sauveuse et leurs membres s'entremêlèrent avec un naturel confondant.

« Regina ? » appela timidement Emma lorsqu'elles refirent surface en toussant légèrement et que Regina resta sans réaction apparente.

Craignant des représailles physiques, se souvenant de la droite mémorable que lui avait administrée la Reine quelques années plus tôt dans le cimetière, Emma resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la Reine, la pressant contre elle pour éviter d'être frappée. Mais Regina était loin d'avoir envie de cogner la Sauveuse. C'était même tout le contraire, elle se battait avec elle-même pour ne pas lui faire passionnément l'amour. La Méchante Reine en elle lui hurlait de la prendre, de la faire sienne, et au diable les conséquences. Et Emma ne faisait rien pour l'aider à conserver son contrôle alors qu'elle la sentait la plaquer plus étroitement contre elle.

« Pourriez-vous me libérer Miss Swan ? » finit-elle par demander d'un ton détaché qui lui tira un sourire de fierté.

« Si je le fais, tu promets de ne pas me frapper ? » voulut savoir Emma sans obéir, posant un regard soupçonneux sur sa captive.

« Emma, si tu ne te décide pas, je te promets que tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie pour t'en repentir… » la menaça Regina en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir.

« J'aime bien quand tu me tutoies et encore plus quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom » sourit Emma, sans tenir compte de la menace reçue, trop habituée pour s'y attarder.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Regina avec curiosité, se résignant à rester où elle était, choisissant d'emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possibles pour plus tard.

Après tout, c'était peut-être la seule étreinte qu'elle partagerait jamais avec Emma, alors autant la savourer à sa juste valeur et enregistrer le moindre frottement, le moindre frisson. Et lorsqu'elles seraient de retour, et qu'elle serait à nouveau seule dans le silence de son grand manoir, seule dans son lit froid et inhospitalier, elle pourrait lâcher la bride à son imagination et se créer un monde dans lequel Emma serait à elle et où sentir son corps nu contre le sien serait une réalité quotidienne.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » hésita Emma avant de se lancer, se rappelant de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de s'ouvrir à la mairesse « Peut-être parce que ça me donne l'impression que notre relation est unique et spéciale… »

« Elle l'est » reconnut Regina en souriant doucement.

Puis réalisant qu'elles étaient toujours enlacées, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas, mais qui risquait d'attirer l'attention d'Emma et d'éveiller sa suspicion, Regina resserra son étreinte autour du cou d'Emma, emprisonna ses jambes des siennes, et avec un sourire vengeur, la tira avec elle sous l'eau. Emma se débattit et se détacha de la Reine pour remonter à la surface, toussant et chassant l'eau de son visage. Prenant une expression courroucée, elle lança un regard lourd de reproches à Regina qui la regardait avec un large sourire vainqueur avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par la mairesse qui se sentait sereine et à sa place.

« Telle est pris qui croyait prendre » fanfaronna Regina en envoyant une gerbe d'eau d'un revers bien placé vers Emma qui répliqua aussitôt.

Et comme les adolescentes qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être, elles se lancèrent dans une bataille où tous les coups étaient permis, y compris l'utilisation de la magie, Regina en profitant pour donner un cours à la Sauveuse. Et lorsque Regina fit se dresser un véritable mur d'eau au-dessus d'elle, menaçant de submerger la Sauveuse, celle-ci leva les mains en signe de reddition et reconnut la victoire sans condition de la Reine qui afficha un grand sourire triomphal, le regard pétillant de joie. Emma souriait tout autant, ravie de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de son amie, sachant qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir jamais vu comme ça.

« Allons nous sécher » finit par décider Regina en constatant que le soleil avait déjà entamé sa course vers l'horizon, signe qu'elles avaient passé tous l'après-midi à s'amuser.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas, même si cela leur avait fait manquer le Ténébreux. Pas alors qu'Emma et elle avaient partagé un tel moment de complicité. Se sentant plus détendue qu'elle ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais été, Regina nagea gracieusement jusqu'à la berge et sortit de l'eau, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière tout en faisant apparaître des serviettes. En échangeant un sourire complice, elles se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent avant de s'asseoir pour dévorer à belles dents les provisions fournies par Bae tout en continuant à deviser avec facilité.

« Si nous repartons maintenant, nous pourrons passer la nuit dans une auberge » déclara Regina lorsqu'elles furent rassasiées.

« Désolée, je nous ai fait perdre un temps précieux… » s'excusa Emma avec un sourire coupable.

« J'ai passé un moment très agréable Miss Swan, ne vous excusez pas pour ça… » lui sourit Regina avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'expression d'Emma se fermer.

Sans répondre et les lèvres pincées, Emma se leva et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son cheval sans un regard pour la mairesse. Etonnée, Regina se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour mettre la jeune femme dans cet état. Mais elle ne voyait pas. Au contraire, c'était plutôt gentil.

« Miss Swan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » voulut-elle savoir en enfourchant à son tour sa monture, rejoignant Emma qui s'éloignait déjà.

« Tout va parfaitement bien Madame le Maire » répondit Emma d'un ton acide qui figea Regina sur sa selle.

Et c'est en entendant Emma l'appeler de cette façon formelle qu'elle n'avait plus adoptée depuis longtemps que Regina comprit d'où venait le problème. Et un rire irrépressible la secoua. Emma boudait comme une enfant parce qu'instinctivement, elle était repassée au vouvoiement et au Miss Swan, et que de toutes évidences, cela n'était pas au goût de la belle blonde.

« Emma, cesse d'agir comme une enfant veux-tu ? » lança-t-elle alors que la Sauveuse accélérait en réponse à son éclat de rire.

L'espace d'un instant, Emma continua sur sa lancée, puis tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire timide qui amena un rire attendri chez Regina alors qu'Emma réduisait l'allure pour se placer près de la Reine, une lueur satisfaite au fond des yeux.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça » affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête avec conviction.

« Nous nous sommes toujours appelées par nos titres » souligna Regina, même si elle aussi aimait cette toute nouvelle intimité entre elles.

« Mais nous n'étions pas amies avant » réfuta Emma en souriant, visiblement très contente de cet état de fait.

« Non, en effet… » acquiesça Regina en détournant le regard pour dissimuler sa souffrance.

Emma avait vraiment le chic pour lui rappeler où était sa place et la frontière à ne pas franchir. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle allait avoir besoin de ces piqûres de rappel pour éviter de déraper.

« A ton avis, pourquoi Gold est-il à Port Royal ? » voulut savoir Emma sans sembler s'apercevoir du trouble de la Reine.

« Je dirais qu'il cherche sa femme » répondit distraitement Regina.

« Sa femme ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est en vie ? » s'exclama Emma en se redressant vivement sur sa selle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suppose, et Hook n'a pas encore perdu sa main j'imagine… » marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Emma fixa la route, perdue dans ses réflexions. Hook n'était pas encore le capitaine Crochet, et Milah, la mère de Neal n'était pas encore morte. Un frisson la traversa en imaginant assister au meurtre de Milah et à l'amputation de Hook sans pouvoir intervenir. En aurait-elle la force ? Non, elle savait qu'elle en serait incapable. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle laisse Regina y aller seule afin de ne pas changer le cours des évènements. Oui, c'était probablement la meilleure des options. Si elle était là lorsque Gold ferait son numéro de Grand Méchant Loup, elle ne pourrait pas rester les bras croisés.

« Dans ce cas, mieux vaut que je reste à l'écart, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir si j'assiste à ce moment » déclara honnêtement Emma.

Regina opina, même si elle comptait faire en sorte qu'Emma l'accompagne. Si la Sauveuse n'était pas là, son plan ne pourrait pas fonctionner, du moins pas comme elle le voulait. Il fallait impérativement qu'Emma soit à l'origine du sauvetage de Milah, ou du moins qu'elle en ait l'impression.

« Comme tu voudras, je devrais réussir à m'en sortir seule face au Ténébreux et une bande de pirates sans foi ni loi » déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Emma.

Et comme elle s'y était attendu, elle vit Emma froncer les sourcils de contrariété et se perdre dans ses pensées, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Regina n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la belle blonde accordait une quelconque importance à sa sécurité comme elle se l'était imaginé au vu de son attitude protectrice et chevaleresque à son encontre.

« Que se passerait-il si tu étais blessée dans cet espace-temps ? » l'interrogea Emma en se crispant.

Et Regina comprit qu'elle voulait savoir ce que cela impliquerait pour l'avenir si elle se faisait tuer, même si la Sauveuse n'avait pas osé le demander clairement.

« Rien je suppose. Je naîtrai malgré tout et vivrai ma vie comme prévu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons aspirées par le vortex et revivions ce moment… » expliqua-t-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Mais quand nous rentrerons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? » s'entêta Emma, de plus en plus tendue.

« Encore une fois, pas grand-chose… » éluda Regina en accélérant l'allure alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin aux abords de la grande ville portuaire.

Comprenant que Regina n'avait pas envie de discuter des possibles répercutions que sa mort pourrait avoir sur leur vie future, Emma abandonna le sujet à contrecœur, même si elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser Regina se rendre seule au-devant du Ténébreux. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et puis que dirait-elle à Henry ? « Désolée gamin, mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de jouer les Sauveuses, alors j'ai préféré laisser ta mère aller seule à la rencontre du danger » ? Non, hors de question. Le gamin ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il avait peut-être eu sa période anti-Regina, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait sincèrement sa mère et que sa mort le détruirait.

« Cette ville est impressionnante… » commenta Emma en observant les lieux avec émerveillement.

« Port Royal est une des plus grandes villes portuaires de la Forêt Enchantée. Mais c'est également le repaire privilégié des pirates… » lui expliqua Regina en gagnant le port, sachant qu'elles y trouveraient une auberge où s'arrêter pour la nuit.

« Qui la dirige ? » demanda-t-elle en veillant à ne pas se laisser distancer par la mairesse qui semblait savoir parfaitement où elle se rendait.

« A cette époque-ci, il me semble que c'est le roi Edward, mais il sera très bientôt détrôné lors d'une guerre contre le royaume de l'Est, et dans quelques centaines d'années, Port Royal deviendra partie intégrante du Royaume Blanc » résuma Regina avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Emma grimacer légèrement.

« Mes parents sont les souverains de cette ville ? » s'étouffa-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Effectivement Princesse… » gloussa Regina, toujours autant amusée par la répugnance d'Emma à l'idée d'être de sang royal.

« Je suis plus vieille qu'eux d'une certaine façon, je ne risque pas de devoir monter sur le trône ! » clama-t-elle avec un tel soulagement que Regina rit à nouveau.

« Sauf si tu épouses un prince héritier » la taquina Regina en grimaçant à cette idée.

« Arrête, tu vas me donner une bonne raison de m'accrocher à Hook… ou à Neal ! » lui fit remarquer Emma en penchant pensivement la tête de côté.

Regina se figea à cette remarque et se retint de surenchérir, ne voulant surtout pas donner envie à Emma d'accorder une chance supplémentaire à ce pirate de malheur. Lui rendre Milah devenait de plus en plus urgent. Mais Emma venait également de mentionner Neal, faisant comprendre à Regina que ses peurs de voir son amour retomber dans les bras du père de leur fils étaient fondées.

« Voilà notre auberge » lança-t-elle en désignant une enseigne colorée et criarde.

« La pomme d'or… » déchiffra Emma en esquissant un sourire malicieux « Tu l'as choisie exprès, ou c'est un hasard ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

« C'est l'auberge la plus proche du port. En demandant une chambre avec vue, nous devrions pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passe sans nous montrer… » se contenta de répondre Regina en descendant de sa monture.

« Une seule chambre ? » s'amusa Emma, en arquant un sourcil rieur.

« Pourquoi, dois-je craindre pour ma vertu ? » choisit d'attaquer Regina, refusant de laisser Emma prendre l'avantage cette fois-ci.

« Je pense que je devrais réussir à me contenir… » ricana Emma en poussant la porte de l'auberge, ne voyant pas ainsi l'expression dépitée de Regina.

« Mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons demander deux chambres » lança Regina, songeant que ce serait effectivement plus sage.

Elle ignorait combien de temps encore elle pourrait supporter de dormir près d'Emma sans risquer de céder à la tentation que représentait sa sublime compagne. Elle n'était pas faite de bois après tout, et Emma semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs sans même en avoir conscience. Elle frôlait déjà la folie douce après l'épisode du lac, alors autant limiter au maximum les occasions de perdre le contrôle.

« Bonjour mes dames qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? » les interrogea l'aubergiste en posant un regard appréciateur sur elles.

« Avez-vous des chambres disponibles ? Avec vue sur le port si possible » s'enquit Regina en posant un regard inhibant sur lui.

« M'en reste qu'une avec vue sur le port, mais elle est belle et grande » répondit le tavernier en reculant un peu sous le regard noir de la Reine.

« Ça ira, nous la prenons » décréta Emma sans laisser le temps à Regina de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Z'êtes sûres ? » voulut-il savoir en voyant le regard de Regina se durcir un peu plus « Me reste une autre chambre, mais avec vue sur la ville et tout aussi confortable » ajouta l'aubergiste en jaugeant ses clientes du regard.

« Non, ça ira, et puis nous ne resterons pas très longtemps de toute façon » certifia une nouvelle fois Emma sans tenir compte de l'attitude de la Reine.

« Combien de temps ? Faut payer d'avance » annonça l'homme avec méfiance.

« Quel est le prix de la chambre ? » l'interrogea Regina en reprenant enfin la parole.

« 5 shilling pour la nuit » annonça l'homme en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

En voyant l'expression de Regina se durcir et devenir menaçante, Emma comprit que cet homme essayait de les voler, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un shilling pouvait bien valoir. Le pauvre ne savait vraiment pas à qui il s'en prenait et risquait de regretter de les avoir prises pour deux femmes faibles et sans défenses. Regina allait lui faire passer l'envie de dépouiller les voyageurs de passage.

« Je me demande ce que le sheriff penserait de votre façon de traiter les voyageurs… » siffla Regina en se redressant de toute sa prestance, et l'aubergiste sembla enfin comprendre que ses visiteuses n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« Les temps sont durs, les prix ont augmentés… » tenta-t-il de se justifier lamentablement en transpirant à grosses gouttes.

« Je connais parfaitement la situation financière de ce royaume, et je sais que vous mentez » affirma Regina, sa voix claquant dans l'air épais tel un coup de fouet.

« Votre Majesté, cet homme devrait peut-être faire un petit séjour dans vos geôles, afin d'apprendre ce qu'il en coute de mentir à une Reine… » suggéra Emma, ravie de ne pas être l'objet de la colère froide et dédaigneuse qui animait Regina en cet instant.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner Majesté ! » s'écria l'homme en tombant à genoux, le regard écarquillé de terreur.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre qui était cette femme ? Tout dans son attitude trahissait son rang, mais il avait voulu tirer profit du fait que ces femmes voyageaient seules. Pourquoi une Reine n'avait-elle pas une escorte armée ? Et il eut sa réponse en percevant une onde magique et glaciale émaner de la Reine. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait nul besoin d'avoir une escorte. Elle avait de la magie et pouvait donc parfaitement se défendre. Dans tout le royaume, le bruit courait que le roi Edward cherchait une nouvelle épouse afin de donner un héritier au royaume suite au décès en couche de sa seconde épouse, et l'aubergiste compris que cette Reine d'un autre royaume devait probablement être venue dans le but de s'entretenir avec le roi et peut-être ainsi unir leurs deux royaumes. Et si cela arrivait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa misérable existence.

« Mon comportement est inexcusable votre Majesté, et j'implore votre clémence ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre l'hospitalité gratuitement pour aussi longtemps que durera votre séjour dans notre ville ! » plaida-t-il, priant pour qu'elle ne décide pas de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Il la vit partager un long regard avec la femme qui l'accompagnait, et elles échangèrent un discret signe de tête qu'il ne sut comment interpréter mas qui, il l'espéra, signifiait qu'il allait conserver sa liberté.

« Soit, conduisez-nous à notre chambre à présent » ordonna Regina d'un ton autoritaire,

« Tout de suite votre Majesté » s'empressa d'acquiescer l'homme en se prosternant si bas que son front frôla le sol, faisant doucement ricaner Emma.

Sans un mot, les deux femmes suivirent l'homme à l'étage, et il les introduisit dans une immense chambre coquète et décorée avec goût dont l'élément central était un immense lit. Sous une grande fenêtre se trouvait une petite commode sur laquelle trônait une carafe ainsi qu'une bassine en porcelaine de toute évidence pour une toilette sommaire, mais dans l'angle opposé au lit avait été placé un large baquet en étain dissimulé par un paravent.

« Si vous désirez prendre un bain, mes enfants peuvent venir vous remplir le baquet… » leur proposa l'homme en frottant nerveusement ses mains moites contre la toile de son pantalon.

« Ça ira, vous pouvez disposer » le congédia froidement Regina sans un regard.

Mais alors que l'homme allait fuir, ventre à terre, elle le stoppa, lui faisant comprendre de garder leur présence dans son auberge secrète, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de personnes mal intentionnées. Et l'aubergiste n'eut nul besoin qu'elle s'explique pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle craignait. Après tout, Port Royal était connu comme un repaire de pirate, et il ne doutait pas que ceux-ci se frotteraient les mains en apprenant qu'une Reine voyageait seule, uniquement accompagnée d'une autre femme. Acquiesçant vivement, il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, pressé de vaquer à ses occupations, priant pour que le séjour de ses hôtes de marque se déroule paisiblement et qu'elles oublient sa maladresse et sa stupide cupidité.

« Tu penses qu'il saura tenir sa langue ? » s'enquit Emma après que le bruit des pas du tavernier se soit totalement estompé.

« Il a intérêt… » siffla Regina, l'expression meurtrière « Mais il a ressenti ma magie, et je doute qu'il prenne le risque de me mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'a déjà fait… » ajouta-t-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Approuvant simplement de la tête, Emma s'approcha de la grande fenêtre et observa le port, cherchant instinctivement le Jolly Roger du regard, mais soupira de dépit en ne l'apercevant pas. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Gold était encore dans la ville.

« Nous devrions aller nous promener en ville, nous en apprendrons peut-être plus sur l'endroit où se trouve le Jolly Roger à l'heure actuelle » suggéra Regina en venant la rejoindre, se plaçant à ses côtés.

Leurs épaules se touchèrent, faisant frémir Regina qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas surréagir à cette promiscuité. Parce qu'elle allait devoir puiser dans des ressources insoupçonnées pour réussir à survivre à la nuit qui s'annonçait. Le lit était peut-être immense, mais elle savait que même si elles dormaient chacune à un bout de la chambre, elle aurait une conscience accrue de la présence d'Emma près d'elle. Alors de se trouver dans le même lit allait la rendre folle. Voilà pourquoi il était impératif de sortir dès maintenant de cette pièce afin qu'elle puisse respirer et se préparer psychologiquement à cette longue traversée du désert.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine.**

 **Bonne soirée, bonne semaine à tous, et à dimanche prochain !**

 **Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi c'est pas la grande forme, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce n'est pas un horrible cauchemar :-( Désolée encore de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je suis dans les démarches administratives jusqu'au dessus de la tête, et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps ni l'énergie de le faire, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Je tiens tout de même à remercier Anissa Chastelain (tes reviews m'ont énormément touchée et je t'en remercie infiniment en espérant que mes autres histoires te plairont tout autant), AudyT, SwanQueen1004,Alien Phosphorescent, M. , Laetitia Chavanon, Pilounana, emy22,McFly76, Clexa38469, Skippy1701, Lisondystopia,DroDrov et les guests pour leurs reviews et leurs voeux de condoléances, cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci encore à vous tous, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et c'est pout vous que je prends le temps de vous poster la suite, même si j'ai un peu de retard...**

 **Allezn bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 7** :

Allongée dans le noir, la chambre uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui baignait la pièce d'une lueur fantomatique et irréelle, Regina était incapable de trouver le sommeil. A ses côtés, Emma dormait paisiblement. Après leur retour dans leur chambre, bien après la tombée de la nuit, et avoir appris que le Jolly Roger mouillerait dans les eaux du port le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, elles s'étaient préparées pour la nuit, et Emma s'était approprié le côté droit du lit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ne voulant pas donner à la Sauveuse l'occasion de se moquer d'elle, Regina n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était à son tour glissée sous l'épais édredon, veillant cependant à ne pas toucher la blonde.

Et avec une facilité presque vexante, Emma s'était endormie, le doux murmure de sa respiration s'élevant dans le silence de la pièce. Mais Regina, elle, n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Chaque fois qu'elle se détendait assez pour espérer trouver le sommeil, Emma remuait à ses côtés, la tétanisant, et faisant fuir Morphée qui venait visiblement de décider de ne plus l'honorer de sa présence. Dépitée, Regina finit par se tourner vers la fenêtre, et donc vers Emma, l'observant dormir. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait, et le spectacle était loin d'être désagréable.

« Si seulement les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées, si tout ne nous séparaient pas… » se désola Regina, se surprenant à rêver d'une vie différente.

Une vie où Emma ne serait pas la fille de sa belle-fille, la mère biologique de son fils. Un monde où elle ne serait pas devenue la Méchante de l'histoire, la destinant à ne jamais pouvoir profiter longtemps d'un bonheur pourtant bien mérité. Un monde où Emma et elle ne seraient plus ennemies mais amantes. Un monde où leur amour ne serait pas impossible. Un monde où Emma lui rendrait ses sentiments et où elles pourraient être heureuses ensembles. Parce que Regina savait qu'elles pourraient l'être, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elles ne vivaient pas dans un tel monde, et Regina sentit son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine à la seule idée de ne jamais pouvoir exprimer librement ses sentiments pour cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su se faire aimer sans même le chercher.

« Fais-toi une raison Regina, elle ne sera jamais tienne… » maugréa Regina en papillonnant des cils pour chasser l'eau qui avait investi ses yeux, refusant de craquer.

Se laissant retomber sur le dos, la Reine fixa le plafond, essayant d'imaginer sa vie après leur retour à Storybrooke. Si son plan fonctionnait, Hook délaisserait Emma avec la même facilité que Robin l'avait fait avec elle, comme si elles n'avaient eu aucune importance à leurs yeux, et Emma serait à nouveau seule. Mais pas pour longtemps. Elle avait vu comment Neal la regardait, et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il tente de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Elle devrait alors s'effacer, que ce soit dans le cœur d'Emma ou dans celui d'Henry. Ils formeraient une parfaite petite famille dans laquelle elle n'aurait pas sa place, et elle pourrait partir loin, tenter d'oublier et refaire sa vie. Emma et Henry lui manqueraient, mais elle pourrait leur rendre visite, sans qu'elle ait à souffrir mille morts chaque jour du reste de sa vie.

« Oui, ce sera sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, pour eux comme pour moi… » soupira-t-elle tristement.

Soudain un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien, et elle se figea, totalement tétanisée. Dans son sommeil, Emma venait visiblement de la prendre pour son idiot de pirate, même si elle avait cru comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi cette étape de leur relation, et venait de se blottir contre elle. Avec un soupir de contentement, Emma remua pour trouver une position confortable, nichant son visage dans son cou, emmêlant leurs jambes, et passant un bras possessif sur son ventre, sa main reposant juste sous son sein gauche.

« Miss Swan ! » s'exclama Regina, le corps tellement tendu qu'elle avait mal partout.

Mais Emma se contenta de soupirer doucement, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa compagne, son souffle chaud caressant délicatement le cou de Regina, en une délicieuse torture. Ne sachant comment se comporter, Regina hésita entre hurler et réveiller Emma violemment, et profiter de cette douce étreinte. C'était une occasion inespérée, et leur position prouvait qu'Emma était à l'origine de ce câlin improvisé. Alors se détendant brutalement, Regina remua légèrement, se calant contre le corps chaud et terriblement féminin, et entoura Emma de ses bras, sa main gauche se posant sur la hanche d'Emma et sa main droite s'égarant dans ses boucles soyeuses. Un soupir de bien-être leur échappa simultanément, et cette fois, la Reine n'eut aucun mal à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque la belle brune émergea, de longues heures plus tard, elle constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et qu'Emma dormait toujours entre ses bras, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres rosées et attrayantes. Subjuguée, Regina, pas encore très bien réveillée, se pencha et effleura délicatement les lèvres tentatrices avant de reprendre sa place, savourant avec délice ce moment paisible. Les yeux fermés, elle caressait doucement les longues mèches qui glissaient entre ses doigts avec souplesse, et de l'autre main, traçait des symboles imaginaires sur la hanche d'Emma. Après plus d'une heure, la mairesse sentit Emma se réveiller contre elle, et immédiatement, elle cessa ses caresses, son cœur faisant une embardée dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour… » marmonna Emma en s'étirant voluptueusement sans se détacher de l'étreinte de la Reine, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Bonjour Emma » sourit Regina, amusée par la mine chiffonnée de la Sauveuse et ses petits yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

« Tu fais un oreiller très confortable… » énonça Emma en se calant sans aucune gêne contre la belle brune, terminant tranquillement sa nuit, se réveillant en douceur.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre vu la façon dont tu t'es agrippée à moi durant toute la nuit » la taquina Regina en roulant des yeux, faussement excédée.

« Désolée, cela t'a dérangée ? » voulut savoir Emma, en rougissant légèrement avant de se détacher à regret de sa compagne.

« Plutôt surprise, je ne t'imaginais pas comme une câlineuse… » expliqua Regina en s'asseyant pour s'étirer, amusée de sentir le regard d'Emma suivre chacun de ses gestes.

« Je ne le suis habituellement pas » reconnut Emma en s'asseyant à son tour dans le lit « mais je sais qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien et que tu ne chercheras pas à tirer profit de la situation pour essayer d'obtenir plus qu'un câlin… » souffla Emma, son regard se durcissant imperceptiblement.

« Emma, un homme a-t-il déjà tenté de te contraindre d'une quelconque façon ? » s'inquiéta Regina en se tournant vivement vers la Sauveuse, posant une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste inconscient.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai le chic pour attirer les boulets… » la rassura Emma en venant recouvrir la main de la belle brune, jouant négligemment avec ses doigts.

« Je suis sûre que tu finiras par rencontrer la personne qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites Emma » affirma Regina en pressant tendrement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Tout comme toi Regina. Tu trouveras cette personne spéciale qui saura te faire oublier ton lourd passé et te rendre plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été » lui sourit Emma avec confiance.

Regina se contenta de sourire en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, songeant qu'elle avait trouvé cette personne spéciale, mais que malheureusement, l'amour n'étant jamais équitable, elle avait peu de chance de voir ses sentiments lui être rendus, et donc d'un jour trouver ce bonheur tellement désiré qu'il en devenait utopique.

« Je meurs de faim ! » affirma Emma alors que son estomac se manifestait bruyamment, faisant ricaner la Reine.

« Le contraire serait étonnant ! » se moqua Regina en se levant pour gagner le coin salle de bain.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis un estomac sur pattes ! » se rebiffa Emma avec une moue boudeuse tout en écoutant Regina se préparer.

« Je l'affirme en effet Miss Swan ! » rit doucement Regina en enfilant une tenue propre avant de prendre un soin particulier pour se coiffer et se maquiller.

Croisant son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur, elle se figea en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas pour impressionner les gens et leur inspirer une peur instinctive qu'elle se pomponnait aujourd'hui. Non, si elle le faisait, c'était pour susciter de l'admiration chez Emma. Elle voulait sentir le regard de la superbe blonde se poser sur elle et être incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle voulait voir ses magnifiques émeraudes se dilater d'émerveillement et la dévorer littéralement. Emma n'avait probablement même pas conscience de le faire, mais Regina avait besoin de ça pour arriver à supporter la situation. Elle était peut-être pathétique mais elle s'en moquait. Ces quelques précieux souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il lui resterait après leur retour.

« Tu es jalouse parce que je n'ai pas besoin de manger de la nourriture pour lapin afin d'avoir un corps de rêve ! » affirma Emma au moment où la mairesse revenait près du lit.

« Un corps de rêve ? C'est vite dit, Tu fais ton poids mine de rien… » déclara Regina en posant un regard perçant sur la Sauveuse.

Emma écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque et se demanda si Regina venait bien de sous-entendre qu'elle avait quelques kilos en trop. Et si c'était bien le cas, était-elle sérieuse ou voulait-elle seulement l'asticoter ? Emma n'avait jamais eu besoin de surveiller son alimentation pour rester mince, mais elle avait conscience que ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires s'étaient accentuées après son arrivée à Storybrooke, et que Regina avait peut-être remarqué une légère prise de poids. Le rire de Regina raisonna dans la pièce, faisant comprendre à Emma que la Reine s'était moqué d'elle, et qu'elle avait plongé tète la première. Attrapant un oreiller, Emma le lança à la tête de la belle brune toujours pliée en deux, et en marmonnant dans sa barbe, gagna à son tour l'espace toilette.

« Regina, où sont mes vêtements ? » demanda Emma en cherchant ceux-ci du regard sans les trouver.

« Je te les apporte » lui répondit Regina en constatant qu'Emma avait laissé sa tenue sur une chaise près de la commode.

A ces mots, Emma se figea et resserra sa serviette autour de son corps, se maudissant d'être à ce point tête en l'air. Regina allait vraiment finir par se poser des questions. Soit elle allait penser qu'en plus d'être maladroite, Emma était aussi très distraite, soit elle allait s'imaginer qu'elle le faisait exprès pour essayer de la séduire. Entre ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, leur réveil dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et ça, Regina avait toutes les raisons de s'interroger. Pourtant, Emma n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Elle appréciait énormément son amitié avec la mairesse et se sentait tellement à l'aise avec elle qu'elle se sentait libre d'agir en toute liberté, mais elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce que son comportement pouvait avoir d'ambiguë. Et il ne manquerait plus que cela pousse Regina à prendre à nouveau ses distances.

« Emma ? Tout va bien ? » l'interrogea Regina en la dévisageant intensément, intriguée par son attitude crispée.

« Oui oui, merci pour les vêtements » marmonna Emma en s'en emparant vivement, sans oser croiser le regard de Regina.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… » souffla Regina avant de battre en retraite, la gêne d'Emma étant presque tangible.

En soupirant Regina alla se poster près de la fenêtre, laissant son front entrer en contact avec la vitre fraîche. Elle aurait dû savoir que son attitude étrange allait finir par alerter Emma, et si elle ne se reprenait pas très vite, la Sauveuse allait finir par prendre peur et s'enfuir loin d'elle à toutes jambes. Et elle refusait que cela se produise.

« Je suis prête… » annonça timidement Emma dans son dos, la faisant se retourner.

« Emma, que se passe-t-il ? » soupira Regina d'un air soucieux, ne voulant pas que leur complicité et leur belle entente vole en éclat et que leur relation redevienne ce qu'elle était quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir mise mal-à-l'aise… » marmonna-t-elle piteusement en rougissant violemment et en reprenant le vouvoiement.

« Emma, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu te sens suffisamment à l'aise et en confiance avec moi pour agir avec naturel et sans arrière-pensée, et j'apprécie beaucoup… » la rassura Regina en souriant tendrement.

« Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ? » s'assura Emma en relevant la tête, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

« Pas du tout Emma, pourquoi le serais-je ? » sourit à son tour Regina, ravie d'avoir étouffée la crise dans l'œuf.

« Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché… » souffla Emma en retrouvant sa bonne humeur « On va manger ? » ajouta-t-elle avec entrain.

« Allons-y, et nous déciderons de la façon de procéder par la même occasion » acquiesça Regina en souriant avec indulgence.

Emma approuva et fit volteface pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et s'écarter pour laisser passer Regina avant de refermer à clé et de suivre la Reine. A leur descente, l'aubergiste se figea et s'empressa de leur demander si tout se passait bien, leur assurant qu'il profiterait de leur absence pour faire le ménage dans leur chambre avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Emma l'en remercia d'un signe de tête alors que Regina l'ignorait tout simplement, puis les deux femmes sortirent dans la rue, humant l'air iodé en provenance de la mer.

« Allons déjeuner en centre-ville, nous y serons plus tranquilles » décida Regina en sentant le regard libidineux des marins se poser sur elles.

« Bonne idée, sinon je crois que je pourrais faire un massacre » grogna férocement Emma en foudroyant du regard un homme qui déshabillait Regina du regard en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas attention Emma, ces hommes n'en valent pas la peine » lui intima Regina avant de s'emparer de son bras pour l'entraîner dans le dédale des rues.

Elles traversèrent une série de petites rues étroites mais propres et égayées par des devantures colorées et attrayantes. Une bonne odeur régnait dans l'air, mélange de propreté et de nourritures, faisant grogner de plus belle l'estomac d'Emma.

« Vu l'heure tardive, nous pouvons directement songer à déjeuner… » commenta Regina qui avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu trainer si tard au lit.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de se lever avec le soleil tous les jours en était toute ébahie. Mais ce matin avait été différent. Elle était dans les bras d'Emma et aurait aimé que ce moment dur toujours. Elle avait réellement apprécié ce réveil tout en douceur, le premier qu'elle expérimentait en réalité, et elle songea qu'elle ne serait pas contre vivre ce genre de réveil pour le restant de ses jours. Mais si elle en connaissait d'autre, ce ne serait probablement pas avec Emma.

« Et pourquoi pas ici ? » demanda Emma en désignant une enseigne discrète au nom évocateur « Le cygne royal » lut-elle en riant légèrement.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as un de tes congénères dans ton assiette… » railla Regina en riant légèrement de sa propre blague.

« Euhh… finalement on va peut-être aller ailleurs… » grimaça Emma, guère désireuse de manger du cygne.

« Je plaisantais Emma » s'amusa Regina en l'entraînant vers la petite auberge « Le cygne est un animal exclusivement réservé aux tables royales, et uniquement pour des occasions comme un mariage » ajouta Regina pour finir de la tranquilliser.

« Pour moi, manger du cygne, ce serait comme manger du cheval, impensable… » énonça Emma avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Je suis assez d'accord, voilà pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre à ma table » la rassura Regina, ne voulant pas qu'Emma la croit capable de manger une telle viande.

« Tant mieux » sourit Emma préférant ne pas demander ce qu'il en était de ses parents.

Une fois attablée, une petite femme rousse rondouillarde et affable vint prendre leur commande et leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard des assiettes copieusement garnies auxquelles elles firent honneur. Regina fut la première à repousser son assiette, mais Emma ne se laissa pas démonter par la quantité astronomique de nourriture et engloutit tout le contenu de son assiette et alla même jusqu'à presque finir celle de sa compagne avant de déclarer forfait.

« Que disais-tu concernant ton appétit déjà ? » la taquina Regina en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

« Nous n'avons presque pas mangé hier soir, j'avais faim… » marmonna Emma en rougissant légèrement, consciente qu'elle s'était empiffrée comme une gamine sans manière.

Regina ne posa aucune question, mais elle devinait que la relation particulière d'Emma à la nourriture devait être liée à son passé. Voilà au moins une chose dont elle n'avait jamais eu à souffrir malgré la cruauté extrême dont pouvait faire preuve Cora. Elle avait toujours mangé à sa faim, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas d'Emma.

« Désirez-vous autre chose ? » voulut savoir la patronne en venant desservir leur table.

« Deux thés s'il vous plait » répondit Regina avec un signe de tête guindée en guise de remerciement.

« Aimeriez-vous le prendre dans le petit salon ? Il est réservé aux clients, mais peu l'utilise… » s'enquit timidement la femme, peu habituée à avoir des femmes comme celles-ci dans son modeste établissement.

« Avec plaisir, merci de l'avoir proposé » lui sourit Emma, approuvée par Regina.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre mes dames » déclara la femme en souriant avant de les entraîner en trottinant vers une porte discrète « Voilà, vous y serez tranquillement installée, je vous apporte vos boissons dans un instant »

« Merci » lâcha Regina en observant la petite pièce d'un œil critique.

Devant une cheminée, trônaient deux fauteuils d'apparence confortable séparés par une petite table sur pieds ronde en bois patiné par le temps. Contre le mur opposé se trouvait un large canapé entouré de deux bibliothèques plutôt bien fournies et devant lequel avait été placée une seconde table basse en bois. L'endroit était simple mais reposant, et Regina se surprit à apprécier la pièce.

« C'est joli » énonça Emma en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait dos à la porte sachant que Regina voudrait probablement garder un œil sur celle-ci.

La patronne revint au même moment, posa rapidement le plateau sur la petite table, et sur une légère révérence, ressortit sans un mot, ce qui fit pouffer Emma. Sa Reine n'avait nul besoin de proclamer son titre à gorge déployée, sa prestance et son charisme naturel se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

« Tu as un plan ? » voulut savoir Emma lorsque Regina prit place face à elle.

Regina attrapa délicatement la tasse en porcelaine posée devant elle et se perdit dans ses réflexions. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de procéder pour que Gold ignore qu'elles étaient mêlées au sauvetage de Milah. En fait, si elle s'y prenait bien, il ne saurait pas que sa femme avait survécu avant leur retour à Storybrooke. Elle devait prendre le Ténébreux de vitesse et mettre le cœur de Milah en sécurité, puis le remplacer par celui d'une autre. Ensuite, laisser les évènements se dérouler comme prévu afin que personne ne soupçonne que la jeune femme avait survécu.

« Regina ? » appela doucement Emma, hésitant à tirer la Reine de ses pensées.

« Nous devons modifier notre apparence pour infiltrer l'équipage du Jolly Roger sans attirer l'attention. Ensuite, nous attendrons que Gold en termine avec Hook et sa femme pour le suivre et lui demander son aide » lui expliqua la mairesse en lui taisant une partie de son plan.

« Tu veux nous déguiser en pirate ? » comprit Emma en grimaçant, n'ayant guère envie de se transformer en homme, même pour quelques heures à peine.

« C'est le moins risqué pour nous » confirma Regina en hochant gravement la tête, appréhendant quelques peu la réaction d'Emma.

« Mais pourquoi devons-nous aller sur le bateau ? Nous pourrions tout simplement attendre que Gold en descende et l'intercepter à ce moment-là » s'étonna Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Pour ne pas rater Gold. Il pourrait se volatiliser par magie, et nous mettrions des jours à le retrouver, mais si sur le bateau, il ressent notre magie, alors il restera ne serait-ce que par curiosité et nous aurons une chance de l'approcher » lui expliqua Regina qui avait réfléchi à la meilleure excuse possible qui ne serait pas un mensonge.

Emma finit par hocher la tête tout en gardant le silence. Elle savait que Gold était particulièrement rusé, et si jamais il sentait une quelconque source de magie, il ne quitterait pas Port Royal avant de l'avoir localisée et se l'approprier si possible. Regina avait raison, si elles restaient à l'écart, elles risquaient de voir Gold se volatiliser après qu'il se soit occupé de sa femme adultère et de Hook. Mais Emma savait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à rester sans réaction lorsque la vie de Milah serait en danger. Le seul crime de cette femme avait été de rencontrer son Véritable Amour trop tard, et d'avoir choisi de le vivre en dépit de ses responsabilités d'épouse et de mère. Son attitude était peut-être moralement condamnable, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour cela.

Et elle comprit qu'en dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Marianne et du mal que cela avait fait à Regina, elle sauverait Milah si elle le pouvait. Après tout cette fois, lorsqu'elle ramènerait la jeune femme à Storybrooke, la seule personne qui pourrait souffrir de son arrivée, c'était elle, et en ce qui la concernait, cela s'apparenterait plus à une libération qu'autre chose. Hook cesserait de la harceler, et elle pourrait enfin faire un pas sans tomber sur lui et subir son harcèlement sans fin. Oui, le sauvetage de Milah n'aurait que des avantages à ses yeux…

« Pour réaliser la potion qui nous permettrait de changer d'apparence, je vais avoir besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques. Heureusement, je sais que Gold en a dans son antre, je vais donc me téléporter dans son château et demander la permission à Bae de lui en emprunter… » déclara Regina en se levant de sa chaise pour se placer au milieu de la pièce.

« Je vais attendre ici en prétextant que tu t'es assoupie sur le canapé. Je vais demander à la patronne de ne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte » décida Emma après réflexion.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Regina, Emma sortit de la pièce et alla trouver la patronne qui faisait consciencieusement le ménage en chantonnant, faisant glousser Emma qui imagina immédiatement la scène d'un Disney. Secouant la tête, elle attira l'attention de la petite rousse et lui expliqua la situation.

« Sans problème, votre Reine peut dormir en paix » affirma immédiatement la brave femme en s'inclinant avec respect.

« Qui vous dit qu'elle est Reine ? » voulut savoir Emma, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu trahir Regina.

« C'est évident voyons » rigola franchement l'aubergiste, amusée « Elle dégage une prestance que seule une reine possède. Vous-même êtes de sang royal, j'en mettrais ma main au feu… » ajouta la femme avec un sourire entendu.

« Je compte sur votre discrétion… » souffla Emma, étonnée par la perspicacité de cette femme.

« Je vous assure que personne ne viendra vous importuner tant que vous séjournerez dans mon établissement » la rassura la femme avec sérieux.

« Merci, cela nous change de l'auberge dans laquelle nous avons passé la nuit » grogna Emma, une leur colérique incendiant son regard émeraude.

« Ne me dites rien, je parie que vous vous êtes arrêtées à La Pomme d'Or » supputa la brave femme avec une moue réprobatrice « Ne me dites pas qu'il a été assez bête pour essayer de vous extorquer de l'argent ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Si, et ma Reine ne l'a pas bien pris du tout… » sourit Emma en se rappelant de la mine défaite de l'homme.

« Ce qui est tout naturel ! » approuva l'aubergiste en hochant vivement la tête « J'ai des chambres libres si vous décidez de passer une nuit de plus en ville » ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

Et Emma réalisa qu'elles étaient les seules clientes qui semblaient s'être arrêtées de toute la journée. Visiblement seuls les commerces aux abords du port semblaient fleurissants. Pourtant, cette petite auberge était très agréable, et Emma se promit d'en parler à Regina dès son retour.

« J'en parlerai à ma Reine dès son réveil » finit par dire Emma avec un sourire avenant avant de se détourner pour retourner dans le salon.

En soupirant, elle constata que Regina était déjà partie, et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, entamant sa longue attente. Pour faire passer le temps, elle chercha un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser et en dénicha un qui retraçait l'histoire de la Forêt Enchantée et des différentes dynasties. Autant profiter de son séjour pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde qui aurait dû être le sien. En plus de traiter des différentes familles royales, ce livre faisait également état de l'étiquette et des différents protocoles à adopter en présence des membres de la famille royale.

« Eh bien… je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir échappée à une éducation aussi rigide ! » grimaça-t-elle en frissonnant alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie.

Elle s'imagina, prenant des cours de maintien, des livres coincés sous les bras et posés sur la tête, obligée de se tenir droite comme un i, ou bien devant apprendre à danser à la perfection, à faire la révérence de manière gracieuse et élégante. Tout ce qui chez Regina paraissait naturel, mais elle était certaine qu'elle aurait toujours paru gauche et maladroite, même avec une robe de princesse.

« Quelle vision d'horreur ! » grimaça Emma en frissonnant violemment alors qu'elle s'imaginait, vêtue d'une robe en taffetas rose.

« C'est de moi que vous parlez Miss Swan ? » retentit la voix glaciale de Regina qui se tenait au milieu du salon.

Emma sursauta au son de la voix de la Reine et releva vivement la tête en clignant des yeux, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer son arrivée. Ce n'était pas comme si un nuage de fumée violette au milieu de la pièce était particulièrement discret. Et soudain, Emma comprit pourquoi Regina avait l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre et à la fois blessée. Elle avait pris ses dernières paroles pour elle !

« Je ne parlais pas de toi ! » s'exclama Emma en sautant sur ses pieds pour venir prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne, soufflant de soulagement lorsque la mairesse ne se dégagea pas.

« Mais encore ? » insista Regina en arquant un sourcil impérieux, bien décidée à avoir des explications.

« Je lisais ce livre sur le protocole royal, et je me suis imaginée, habillée d'une robe en taffetas rose, obligée d'apprendre à danser et à faire toutes ces choses de princesse… » grimaça Emma en prenant une expression horrifiée.

Interdite, Regina resta quelques instants à fixer Emma puis éclata de rire. Fascinée, Emma l'observa rire librement, le son cristallin s'élevant dans la pièce comme le chant mélodieux d'un rossignol. Et Emma se surprit à prier pour réussir à faire rire ainsi la Reine à nouveau.

« Et de ton côté, tout s'est bien passé ? » voulut savoir Emma en attirant Regina vers le canapé, l'invitant silencieusement à lui raconter son expédition.

Face à cette question, Regina prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'elles pourraient révéler à Emma. Elle devait faire très attention afin qu'Emma ne détecte pas le moindre mensonge dans ses propos et se mette à douter de ses intentions et de ses motivations. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la confiance de la Sauveuse. Et elle comprit que le mieux à faire était encore de lui dire toute la vérité. Même si Emma lui en voulait ensuite pour avoir précipité sa rupture d'avec Hook. Après tout, si elle-même avait pu passer outre l'intervention d'Emma dans sa propre séparation d'avec Robin, Emma devrait pouvoir en faire autant. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je me suis rendue dans le château de la bête comme prévu, et Bae m'a fait entrer dans son bureau dans lequel j'ai pu fabriquer la potion de transformation. » commença Regina en sortant deux fioles des plis de sa cape pour appuyer ses dires.

« Et ensuite ? » voulut savoir Emma, suspendue aux lèvres de la Reine comme une enfant qui attendrait la suite d'une histoire particulièrement captivante.

« Pour que la potion soit efficace, il me fallait les cheveux de deux pirates du Jolly Roger, donc je m'y suis rendue » lui révéla Regina en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

« En gros, tu as fabriqué une potion de polynectare… » commenta Emma avant d'ajouter « Comment expliquer qu'il y aura deux exemplaires de la même personne ? » voulut-elle savoir sans relever les risques que Regina avait pris.

Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de réprimander Regina de s'être rendue là-bas seule. La Reine était parfaitement capable de se défendre, et elle avait dû prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et Emma ne voulait pas qu'elles se disputent à cause de ça. De son côté, Regina ne révéla pas à Emma qu'elle en avait également profité pour s'introduire dans la cabine du capitaine dans laquelle Milah dormait paisiblement, l'avait neutralisée à l'aide d'un sort et lui avait arraché le cœur, le substituant à celui d'une biche. Ainsi, lorsque Gold penserait tuer sa femme, il ne ferait qu'ôter la vie à un animal sans défense. Et elle pourrait ensuite récupérer le « corps » sans attirer l'attention.

« Il suffira de neutraliser nos doubles dès notre arrivée sur le bateau » répondit-elle naturellement en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« C'est toi l'experte » finit par lancer Emma en haussant à son tour les épaules, faisant confiance à Regina pour leur faire prendre un minimum de risque.

« Nous devrions retourner à l'auberge afin de surveiller l'arrivée imminente du Jolly Roger » suggéra finalement Regina en gagnant déjà la porte.

« Ouais, même si j'ai pas envie d'y passer une autre nuit… » grinça Emma en la rejoignant vivement « La patronne a laissé entendre qu'elle avait des chambres libres pour nous ici » ajouta-t-elle, le regard brillant d'espoir.

Se contentant d'acquiescer, Regina se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel la petite rousse œuvrait, toujours en chantonnant, et lui régla leur repas avec un supplément pour avoir occupé le petit salon durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ensuite elle demanda combien de chambre étaient encore disponibles pour la nuit et en réserva deux. Si c'était ce qu'Emma voulait, elle pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir.

« Vos chambres seront prêtes à vous accueillir quand bon vous semblera » sourit brillement la brave femme, visiblement ravie de cette manne inespérée.

« Nous devrions être de retour en début de soirée » affirma Regina avant de faire signe à Emma de la suivre dehors, ce que fit la Sauveuse après avoir joyeusement salué leur hôtesse.

En silence, les deux femmes retournèrent à La Pomme d'Or et regagnèrent leur chambre, se postant devant la fenêtre, attendant de voir le Jolly Roger apparaître à l'horizon. Lorsqu'enfin Emma reconnut les contours de ce navire sur lequel elle avait passé tant de temps, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'ils avaient été chercher Henry au Pays Imaginaire, elle se tourna vers Regina, attendant que la Reine décide de la suite des opérations.

« Allons-y dès maintenant, nous ignorons à quel moment le Ténébreux choisira de faire son entrée en scène, et ce serait vraiment dommage d'être prises de vitesse alors que nous sommes si proches du but » décida Regina.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Emma, la mairesse posa sa main sur le bras de sa compagne, et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée pour atterrir dans une petite pièce qui devait être une cabine au vu des lits qui occupaient le peu d'espace libre. Rapidement, Regina fit apparaître les deux pirates qu'elle avait choisi pour son plan, et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, ils s'endormaient paisiblement.

« Bois ça Emma » intima-t-elle ensuite à la Sauveuse en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre qui lui fit étrangement penser à du sang.

En grimaçant, la potion ayant un goût immonde, Emma l'avala d'une traite, imitée par Regina, et sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit la Reine changer d'apparence pour finir par ressembler à un pirate crasseux et mal habillé. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle devait à présent avoir la même apparence. Elles pouvaient dorénavant monter sur le pont sans attirer l'attention, ce qu'elles firent après que Regina ait scellé par magie l'entrée de la cabine afin que personne ne descelle leur présence de façon précoce.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, encore merci à vous, et la suite la semaine prochaine!**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard et l'absence de réponse de ma part, j'essaierai de vous répondre la semaine prochaine, même si je ne vous promets rien...**

 **Bonne soirée, bises :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais vos mots de sympathies et de compréhension m'ont beaucoup touchées, et sachez que je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Vous êtes tous géniaux, et c'est bien pour vous tous que je prend le temps de continuer à poster cette fic, même si pour le moment, le cœur n'y est pas...**

 **Comme je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore internet demain puisque l'abonnement étant au nom de mon père, j'ai dû le faire résilier et souscrire une nouvelle offre pour moi, mais comme je reçois la box par fibre, un technicien ne viendra installer la nouvelle box chez moi que début mars, et en attendant, bah plus d'internet sans que de solution de transition ne me soit proposée en dépit de ce que l'on m'avait pourtant assurée de primes abords... Merci Bouygues Telecom... grrrrrrrr...**

 **Bref, du coup je poste ce chapitre plus tôt en espérant pouvoir trouver une solution pour poster la semaine prochaine, sinon je vous présente toutes mes excuses d'avance...**

 **PS : j'ai noté que le nombre de reviews baissaient de chapitre en chapitre, et que certains étaient agacés par les pensées de Regina et par le fait que la relation entre Emma et elle n'avançait pas assez rapidement. Alors désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne vais pas les faire se sauter dessus alors qu'Emma n'a toujours pas conscience d'être amoureuse de notre chère Reine, même si son attitude est parlante en elle-même. Emma va mettre du temps à ouvrir les yeux, et Regina, de son côté, après avoir essuyé un nouvel échec sentimental, cherche à se protéger, et même si elle a conscience de ses sentiments, n'est pas prête à se déclarer parce qu'elle a conscience que cette fois, elle ne se relèvera pas d'un énième rejet, surtout venant d'Emma dont elle ne se juge pas digne de toute façon. Alors il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres avant de voir une réelle évolution entre elles. Désolée pour celles qui aimeraient que cela aille plus vite, mais j'ai prévenu dès le départ que ce ne serait pas le cas...**

 ** **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture :-)****

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 8 : **

Sur le pont du bateau, Emma se contenta d'imiter Regina qui venait de prendre part aux manouvres d'appontage, à croire que naviguer était naturel pour la Reine. Heureusement, durant leur séjour à bord du Jolly Roger, Hook avait appris quelques trucs à Emma qui les appliqua donc consciencieusement. Regina la regardait faire, étonnée de la trouver si à l'aise dans ce rôle avant de se rappeler qu'elle sortait plus ou moins avec le pirate et que celui-ci avait dû prendre plaisir à étaler sa connaissance des mers afin d'impressionner la Sauveuse. Pinçant les lèvres, elle préféra penser à autres choses, chassant résolument les images d'Emma et de Hook ensemble.

« C'est elle Milah ? » lui demanda Emma d'une voix rauque et étrangement cassée qui raisonna de manière désagréable aux oreilles de la Reine.

« Oui, c'est elle » acquiesça Regina en observant la femme avancer d'un pas conquérant sur le pont pour rejoindre Killian.

« Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, jamais il ne m'a regardée comme il la regarde » commenta Emma sans quitter du regard le couple.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'équipage, Milah avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Hook et l'embrassait amoureusement. Kilian avait quant à lui entouré la taille fuselée de la magnifique brune de ses bras et la pressait possessivement contre lui en lui rendant passionnément son baiser. Ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et cela conforta Emma dans son idée de sauver la jeune femme et de rendre son Véritable Amour à Killian. Après tout, même si elle n'en était pas amoureuse, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et voulait le voir heureux.

« Tu n'es pas jalouse ? » voulut savoir Regina, sceptique.

« Non, comme je te l'ais dit, Hook est un bon ami, mais ça n'aurait jamais pu aller plus loin entre nous, nous sommes bien trop différents » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

Alors que Regina allait insister, voulant être certaine qu'Emma ne lui reprocherait pas la résurrection de Milah, un nuage de fumée lui apprit l'arrivée de Rumple, la faisant se tendre.

« Rumpelstilstkin ! » souffla Milah, ses yeux s'écarquillant de panique.

« Ravi de voir que tu te souviens du nom de ton époux très chère ! » grinça Gold en posant un regard haineux sur le couple.

« Elle ne vous a jamais aimé crocodile » affirma fièrement Hook, avec toute la fougue et l'arrogance qui le caractérisait.

« Je n'étais pas heureuse, je voulais voyager et profiter enfin de ma vie ! » plaida Milah, espérant attendrir le cœur de celui qui était son mari.

« Tu as abandonné notre précieux petit garçon » gronda Rumple, la voix déformée par le mépris.

« Bae sait que je l'aime… » souffla Milah en baissant le regard d'un air coupable.

« Non, il ne le sait pas. Il pense qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi ! » rétorqua froidement Rumple, sa colère alourdissant l'atmosphère, faisant trembler Milah.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais revenir le chercher, mais vivre sur un bateau n'est pas une vie pour un enfant de son âge » argua Milah avec un courage qui força l'admiration d'Emma.

« Alors tu as choisi ton amant de bas-étage à notre fils… » gronda Rumple en montrant les dents.

« J'ai choisi l'amour ! » affirma Milah en redressant fièrement le menton.

« Et moi je choisis la vengeance ! » rétorqua Rumple avant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine de Milah sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

« Non ! Prenez ma vie et épargnez la sienne ! » s'écria Hook en suppliant le Ténébreux du regard.

« Je préfère que tu vives en sachant ce que cela fait de perdre ce qui est à soi » rétorqua Rumple avec un petit rire sadique.

Et lentement, avec cruauté, il resserra ses doigts autour du cœur de Milah. Sachant qu'elle devait agir, Regina remua légèrement les doigts, veillant à ce que personne ne la voit faire en dehors d'Emma, et Milah s'écroula au sol, visiblement morte alors que Rumple éparpillait aux quatre vents les cendres du cœur qu'il venait de broyer.

« Je te tuerai crocodile ! » hurla Hook, fou de douleur en se ruant sur Gold, un crochet ramassé au hasard dans la main.

Dans un cri déchirant, il planta de toutes ses forces le crochet dans la poitrine de Rumple qui broncha à peine, riant de la naïveté du capitaine. Sans perdre une seconde, Emma intervint au moment où Gold abaissait une épée sur le bras du capitaine, faisant dévier la lame tranchante au dernier moment, la faisant buter contre l'acier du crochet. Elle avait changé le cours de l'histoire, mais n'avait pu rester sans réagir face à ce drame qui se jouait. Aux yeux de tous, il s'agissait simplement d'un membre d'équipage fidèle qui avait volé au secours de son capitaine.

« Tu as de la chance capitaine, tu peux garder ta main pour le moment… » ricana Gold avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, le regard braqué sur Emma, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être.

« Merci camarade » souffla Hook en donnant une tape reconnaissante sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de s'agenouiller près de Milah.

« Vous devriez la transporter dans votre cabine capitaine » suggéra doucement Emma, retenant ses larmes devant ce triste tableau.

Hook approuva d'un signe de tête et souleva Milah dans ses bras, la portant jusque dans sa cabine dans laquelle il s'enferma. En soupirant, Emma alla rejoindre Regina, et discrètement, elles regagnèrent la cabine dans laquelle elles avaient changé d'apparence. A peine eurent-elles franchie la porte qu'elles reprirent leurs apparences réelles, au plus grand soulagement d'Emma.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, mais ça a été plus fort que moi… » attaqua Emma avant que Regina ne lui fasse le moindre reproche.

« Je suis mal placée pour te faire le moindre reproche… » se contenta de dire Regina en faisant apparaître un cœur d'un rouge étincelant dans sa main.

« Tu… » commença Emma avant de se taire, un large sourire étirant progressivement ses lèvres.

Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait bien cru voir Regina faire usage de sa magie, mais lorsque Milah s'était écroulée, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait pris ses désirs pour la réalité. Mais non, Regina venait bien de sauver la vie de la mère de Neal. En riant de joie, elle lui sauta au cou, veillant à ne pas écraser par inadvertance le précieux organe.

« Je n'ai donc pas à craindre de reproches ? » s'assura Regina en passant un bras hésitant autour du corps d'Emma, lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte.

« Bien sûr que non ! Merci Regina ! » souffla Emma en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou de la Reine.

« De rien… » sourit doucement Regina, fermant les yeux pour apprécier pleinement le contact du corps de sa Sauveuse contre le sien.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » voulut savoir Emma en se reculant légèrement, le regard étincelant de reconnaissance.

« Nous récupérons le corps de Milah sans que Hook ne s'en aperçoive, puis nous regagnons notre auberge » énonça Regina en allant près d'un hublot.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait une bonne vue sur le pont et constata qu'ils préparaient le corps de Milah à être jetée aux flots dans un dernier hommage.

« C'est comme dans les films de pirate » entendit-elle Emma chuchoter contre son oreille.

La caresse de son souffle chaud contre sa joue fit trembler la Reine de plaisir et lui tordit le ventre. Gardant les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, Regina tenta d'ignorer la présence de la Sauveuse si près d'elle, bien trop près. Emma avait de plus en plus pris l'habitude d'empiéter sur sa zone de confort, et Regina ne savait plus si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle perdait doucement mais sûrement la raison et qu'Emma ne faisait rien pour l'aider à conserver sa lucidité. Et le pire dans tout cela, était que la Sauveuse ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte des tourments qu'elle infligeait à la mairesse.

« C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un enterrement de ce type… » souffla Emma en se rapprochant un peu plus, collant sa poitrine dans le dos de Regina qui se figea de plus belle.

« Le contraire aurait été plus que surprenant » railla difficilement Regina en tentant de paraître totalement détachée.

Elle ignorait comment elle arrivait à trouver la force de ne pas céder à ses plus bas instincts et faire comprendre à Emma ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, et surtout dans quel état ses effleurements intempestifs la mettaient. Mais si elle faisait ça, la Reine savait qu'elle perdrait absolument tout. L'amitié et la confiance d'Emma, celle d'Henry, et tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue ces dernières années. Tout serait à refaire, et cette fois, elle doutait qu'une possible rédemption lui soit permise. Non, elle devait rester forte et ne pas céder à la tentation, aussi puissante et attractive soit-elle.

« Ils s'apprêtent à jeter le corps à l'eau » annonça Emma en se plaquant totalement contre le dos de Regina, collant ainsi son visage au hublot pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

« Emma, recule s'il te plaît, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » gronda Regina en serrant la mâchoire, à bout de nerfs.

« Désolée » s'excusa Emma en reculant vivement en réalisant qu'elle collait Regina de près.

La mairesse ne releva pas, gardant résolument le regard braqué sur le corps inanimé entouré d'un drap blanc immaculé. A genoux près de la dépouille, un capitaine Jones dévasté faisait ses adieux. Regina n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans cet état, et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut se revoir penchée au-dessus de la dépouille de son bien-aimé Daniel. Comme elle, Hook avait tenté de la ramener d'un baiser, et comme elle, avait échoué. Même un baiser d'amour véritable ne pouvait réveiller un mort. Enfin Milah n'était pas morte, et seul le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé empêchait son réveil. Réveil qui n'aurait pas lieu avant leur retour à Storybrooke afin d'éviter les désagréments auxquels Emma avait dû faire face avec Marianne. D'autant que Milah savait se battre contrairement à la délicate et insipide épouse de Robin.

« Vous allez les laisser la jeter dans l'océan ? » s'inquiéta Emma en voyant deux pirates soulever délicatement le corps de Milah.

Une haie d'honneur se forma sur le pont et Jones ouvrit la marche, suivit de près par les deux hommes qui portaient Milah au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu'au bastingage. Hook marqua une pause, le regard perdu sur les vagues qui venaient doucement s'écraser contre la coque de son navire.

« Il le faut. Hook ne doit pas savoir que Milah est vivante. Tu as déjà changé l'histoire en faisant en sorte qu'il garde sa main, donc le capitaine Crochet n'est pas né, alors il faut absolument qu'il veuille se venger de Rumple pour que l'histoire ne change pas trop… » lui expliqua Regina en soupirant légèrement.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… » s'excusa de nouveau Emma.

Mais au timbre de sa voix, Regina devina aisément que la Sauveuse n'était absolument pas désolée. Elle était heureuse d'être intervenue et d'avoir permis à Hook de conserver sa main. Et Regina comprenait, vraiment, mais cela pourrait avoir des répercussions, y compris dans leur monde. Le conte de Peter Pan ne serait pas le même sans le terrible Capitaine Crochet. Il allait donc falloir trouver comment faire en sorte que Hook utilise malgré tout son crochet dans sa quête de vengeance.

« Tu es la Sauveuse Emma, c'est inscrit en toi… » souligna Regina en haussant délicatement les épaules.

« A la une, à la deux… » souffla soudain Emma, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'il serait temps pour elle d'intervenir.

En effet, sur le pont, Jones s'était écarté, laissant libre accès à ses hommes qui initièrent un mouvement de balancier avant de jeter le corps dans sa dernière demeure. Inquiète, Emma faisait voguer son regard de l'océan à Regina, se demandant ce qu'attendait la Reine pour sortir Milah de là. Elle allait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lorsque le corps de Milah apparut sur un des couchages.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? » s'étonna Emma en soupirant de soulagement.

« Parce qu'il fallait attendre qu'ils ne puissent plus apercevoir le corps du pont… » répondit Regina en se tournant vers leur nouvelle compagne de voyage.

D'un geste du poignet, elle la débarrassa de son linceul et la sécha dans le même mouvement sous le regard intéressé d'Emma qui aimait regarder la Reine faire usage de sa magie, tant que ce n'était pas sur elle qu'elle décidait de le faire. Mais Emma avait soif d'apprendre, et chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait elle observait Regina et tentait de capter ses émotions pour comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Mais Regina avait un tel contrôle sur elle qu'il lui était terriblement difficile de réussir une telle entreprise. Secouant la tête, Emma se reconcentra sur leur rescapée miraculeuse.

« On dirait qu'elle dort » commenta-t-elle en observant attentivement celle qui avait ravi le cœur de Killian.

« C'est le cas Emma, même si je ne lui ai pas fait subir de malédiction du sommeil » lui révéla Regina avec un léger sourire.

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? » voulut savoir la belle blonde en tournant la tête vers la magnifique brune qui continuait à fixer Milah d'un air songeur.

« Je vais devoir arracher le cœur du pirate dont tu as pris l'apparence… » commença Regina avant d'être coupée par Emma.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna la Sauveuse avec incompréhension.

Mais Regina constata qu'Emma ne paraissait pas inquiète ou fâchée. Elle était simplement perdue quant à ses intentions. Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de constater à quel point Emma avait confiance en elle et à quel point elle s'en remettait totalement à elle pour que tout se passe bien. Et si c'était là tout ce qu'elle était en droit d'espérer de la part de la Sauveuse, elle en éprouvait une certaine reconnaissance en dépit de la blessure que cela engendrait en elle. Parce que malgré tout, elle comptait vraiment pour Emma et n'aurait jamais à redevenir une étrangère à ses yeux. Et cela valait bien un amour gardé secret après tout. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que dans la vie, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir et elle avait durement appris à se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, ayant compris qu'à essayer de tout avoir, l'on finissait par courir le risque de perdre ce que l'on pensait acquis.

« Pour qu'il aille trouver Hook et lui donne la petite impulsion nécessaire à la naissance du Capitaine Crochet… » lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

« OH ! Oui, je suppose qu'il le faut en effet… » acquiesça Emma en grimaçant d'un air faussement coupable.

Regina rit légèrement devant les efforts inutiles d'Emma pour sembler se repentir de ses actions. Elle la trouvait tellement adorable lorsqu'elle prenait cette expression. En fait, elle la trouvait adorable en permanence et se maudissait d'être une telle cause perdue. Ce serait tellement plus facile si elle pouvait extraire ses sentiments de son cœur et les enfermer dans une fiole. En riant, elle repensa à ce que Rumple avait fait avec le Véritable Amour du couple Charmant. Mais même si elle le pouvait, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à se résoudre à le faire. Parce que même s'il était douloureux, son amour pour Emma la faisait se sentir tellement plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Avant Henry, personne ne lui avait donné une telle impression, et elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se sentir vide et déphasée. Plus jamais elle ne voulait avoir l'impression de ne compter pour personne ou d'être, comme sa mère, totalement dénuée de sentiments.

« Il faut faire vite avant que nous ne recevions la visite de Rumple » déclara Regina en s'approchant du pirate toujours inconscient.

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête et garda résolument le regard sur le visage paisible de Milah, ses lèvres s'étirant dans une grimace dégoûtée en entendant le son que fit la main de la Reine en s'enfonçant puis en ressortant de la poitrine du malheureux. Un bruit de succion assez désagréable et qui lui donna la nausée. Pour avoir été à la place de ce pauvre bougre, Emma savait ce que l'on ressentait et était reconnaissante qu'il soit inconscient de ce qu'il se passait.

« Lève-toi et va trouver ton capitaine » entendit-elle Regina dire avec autorité.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Emma tourna finalement le regard et observa Regina parler à un cœur comme elle l'aurait fait d'un interphone. En grimaçant de plus belle, elle vit l'homme se lever comme un automate, ou un zombie, et sans un regard pour elles, sortir de la cabine. Elle entendit sa démarche lourde et pesante s'éloigner, et elle ne douta pas qu'il allait obéir aux ordres de la Reine. Emma pouvait presque l'imaginer traverser les couloirs, monter les marches branlantes pour émerger sur le pont, le traverser à son tour et toquer à la porte de la cabine du capitaine.

« Entrez » intima Hook, la voix déformée par le chagrin et la haine « Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il en avisant son visiteur d'un regard vide.

« Vous demandez ce que vous comptez faire à présent capitaine » répondit l'homme d'une voix étrangement atone mais que Hook ne sembla pas relever.

Dans la cabine sous leurs pieds, Emma regardait Regina discuter avec Hook à travers cet homme, trouvant cela vraiment fascinant et terrifiant à la fois.

« Venger Milah ! » affirma aussitôt Hook, toute sa haine suintant à travers ces quelques mots.

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas réussi à le tuer avec ce crochet capitaine, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'un jour vous n'y parviendrez pas… » suggéra Regina en faisant prendre le crochet à l'homme, le manipulant avec aisance.

« Je pourrais trouver des façons de le tuer bien plus douloureuses… » grogna férocement Hook, le regard luisant de haine.

« Evidemment, mais ce crochet pourrait devenir un symbole de terreur… » suggéra Regina d'un ton persuasif « Vous deviendriez le Capitaine Crochet, craint par tous, y compris par le Ténébreux… » insista Regina, priant pour réussir à convaincre cet âne bâté.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Après tout, si ce crocodile de malheur avait réussi son coup, j'aurais une main en moins… » réfléchit pensivement Hook en s'emparant du crochet que tenait toujours le pirate dont Regina avait le contrôle.

« Mais il a échoué, et il commettra d'autres erreurs… » fit remarquer Regina avec un sourire au coin des lèvres « Et lorsqu'il le fera, vous serez là, prêt à lui tomber dessus pour lui faire payer chacun de ses crimes… » conclut-elle d'un air machiavélique qui fit frissonner Emma.

« Oui, je serais là, et il goûtera à nouveau à la pointe de ce crochet… » jura solennellement Hook, ses doigts se refermant autour du manche du crochet.

Avec satisfaction, Regina fit revenir le pirate près d'elle, lui ordonnant de la rejoindre sans perdre de temps, puis lui replongea le cœur dans la poitrine sans la moindre douceur, faisant une fois de plus frissonner Emma qui détestait vraiment assister à un tel spectacle, puis les deux femmes se placèrent chacune d'un côté de Milah, et Regina les fit disparaître du bateau, les transportant devant l'auberge du Cygne Royal.

« Je vais aller demander à la patronne de me conduire à nos chambres » déclara Emma, hésitant cependant à laisser Regina seule avec Milah.

Si quelqu'un les apercevait, cela risquait de mal tourner, le corps de Milah lévitant à quelques mètres du sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut la voir » la rassura Regina en apercevant le regard soucieux de la Sauveuse.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu y avais pensé… » s'amusa Emma en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

Ce n'était définitivement pas Hook qui aurait réglé ce problème avant même qu'il ne se pose. Regina avait été une redoutable ennemie, mais elle faisait une précieuse alliée, et Emma se réjouissait chaque jour un peu plus que ce soit avec elle qu'elle se soit retrouvée entraînée dans cette aventure. Au moins avaient-elles une chance de pouvoir rentrer à Storybrooke sans encombre. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elles s'étaient tellement rapprochées toutes les deux qu'Emma avait du mal à se rappeler de l'époque où elles se faisaient la guerre, comme si cela s'était passé dans une autre vie. Et c'était tellement plaisant de rire et plaisanter avec Regina tout en conservant le piquant qui faisait le charme de leurs interactions qu'elle priait pour qu'en rentrant, personne ne vienne interférer et les séparer à nouveau. De toute façon, elle ne laisserait personne se mettre entre elles deux, plus jamais.

« Je vais entrer avec toi, personne ne remarquera rien » affirma Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te fais confiance » affirma simplement Emma avant de pousser la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser passer Regina et Milah avant d'entrer à son tour.

« Bonsoir mes dames, heureuse de vous revoir » les salua chaleureusement la patronne en venant à leur rencontre accompagnée d'une fillette guère plus âgée qu'Henry.

« Bonsoir, nos chambres sont-elles prêtes ? » demanda Emma avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Comme promis. Ma fille m'a aidé à ce que tout soit en ordre pour votre venue » assura l'aubergiste en souriant tendrement à la fillette.

« C'est très aimable de sa part » souligna Regina en lui adressant un gentil sourire qui fit rougir l'enfant qui effectua une timide révérence un peu maladroite.

Emma avait déjà remarqué que l'attitude de Regina avait tendance à s'adoucir en présence d'enfants. La seule fois où elle avait vu Regina se montrer impitoyable avec des enfants, c'était lorsque Hansel et Gretel avaient fait accuser Henry de vol à leur place. Et Emma pouvait comprendre, même si elle avait tout fait pour venir en aide à ces pauvres gamins, se reconnaissant en eux. Après tout, elle savait ce que c'était d'être orphelins et de n'avoir personne pour prendre soin de soi.

« Sara adore m'aider à préparer les chambres » s'amusa la patronne tout en les entraînant dans les escaliers

Tout en continuant de babiller, vantant principalement les mérites de sa fille, la brave femme les entraîna vers le fond d'un couloir décoré avec goûts et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand, leur dévoilant une jolie petite chambre, simple mais confortable.

« Les deux chambres communiquent, et entre les deux, il y a une petite pièce pour la toilette. S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à sonner, je viendrai aussitôt » lança la patronne en ouvrant les portes, faisant communiquer toutes les pièces entre elles.

« Nous vous remercions, je suis sûre que nous serons très bien installées » lui sourit Emma en essayant de ne pas suivre le corps de Milah du regard.

Sans que l'aubergiste et sa fille ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, Regina la fit léviter à travers la pièce pour finir par la déposer sur le lit.

« Le soir nous avons une clientèle assez bruyante, donc nous vous apporterons le dîner que vous pourrez prendre dans le petit salon face à vos chambres, vous y serez tranquilles, personne n'y vient jamais » leur apprit l'aubergiste, visiblement désireuse de rendre leur séjour aussi agréable que possible.

« Quelle charmante attention, merci de si bien prendre soin de nous » la remercia Regina en jouant avec une fleur des champs disposée dans un vase posé sur la commode.

« C'est tout naturel voyons » s'inclina la femme, imitée par sa fille avant de s'éclipser pour les laisser s'installer et se reposer un peu avant le dîner.

Une fois seules, Regina et Emma soufflèrent, soulagées de pouvoir enfin se détendre, du moins jusqu'à ce que Gold ne se montre, et le connaissant, il n'attendrait pas de recevoir d'invitation. Il débarquerait à l'improviste et ruserait pour en apprendre un maximum sur elles. Mais elles avaient l'avantage de le connaître et ne se laisseraient pas berner par ses tours.

« J'aurais dû prendre trois chambres, mais cela aurait éveillé les soupçons… » lança Regina alors qu'Emma fixait Milah d'un air perplexe.

« Ce fauteuil a l'air très confortable, je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à m'y endormir » la rassura Emma avec désinvolture.

« Il n'en ait pas question Emma » protesta Regina en fronçant les sourcils, refusant que la Sauveuse passe une nuit si inconfortable.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Regina gagna sa propre chambre et constata que le lit qui s'y trouvait était suffisamment grand pour les y accueillir toutes les deux. Et si le fait de partager son lit avec Emma une nouvelle fois donnait le même résultat que la nuit dernière, alors la Reine acceptait volontiers de subir cette douce torture. Tournant la tête, elle constata qu'Emma ne l'avait pas suivie, et elle retourna dans l'autre chambre, pur y trouver la belle blonde postée près de la fenêtre, positionnée de telle façon que son regard englobait à la fois la rue en contrebas, et le lit sur lequel Milah reposait paisiblement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » voulut savoir Regina, intriguée par l'expression du visage de la Sauveuse.

« A Storybrooke, et à ce qu'il se passera là-bas lorsque nous rentrerons » répondit Emma en posant sa tête contre le carreau, le regard posé sur la mairesse.

« Tu crains que l'on ne te reproche le retour de Milah ? » s'étonna Regina avec scepticisme.

Tout le monde avait accepté sans problème le sauvetage de Marianne, félicitant Emma d'avoir osé tenir tête à la Reine et avoir soustrait la pauvre femme de ses griffes. Alors Regina ne doutait pas que le fait qu'elles aient sauvé Milah de la colère de Rumple ne soit tout aussi acclamé.

« Non, mais j'ai peur que Gold ne tente à nouveau de la tuer en apprenant qu'il a échoué la première fois… » s'inquiéta Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« Il ne le fera pas. S'il s'y risquait, il perdrait Neal définitivement, sans parler de Belle qui ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Milah sera en sécurité à Storybrooke » la rassura aussitôt Regina avec une telle confiance qu'Emma la crut sur parole.

« Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'ais sauvée pour la voir mourir à peine notre retour effectué » soupira Emma avec un léger sourire en coin.

Des coups discrets contre le battant de la porte leur firent tourner la tête dans un même mouvement, et Regina, qui était la plus proche, alla ouvrir pour découvrir la fille de la patronne sur le seuil, se dandinant avec un sourire intimidé. Mais Regina remarqua que même si elle paraissait gênée, elle n'avait pas l'air terrifiée en sa présence, ce qui était un agréable changement.

« Votre dîner est servi votre Majesté » murmura la fillette en exécutant une petite révérence avant de montrer du doigt une porte ouverte.

De l'endroit où elle se tenait, Regina aperçut un bout de table qui avait visiblement été dressée avec soin. La lueur mouvante qui lui parvenait lui apprit même que des bougies devaient avoir été allumée pour éclairer la pièce tout en lui donnant une petite note intime. Regina frissonna violemment en songeant que ce dîner risquait fort de prendre des airs de dîner aux chandelles en compagnie d'Emma. Au moins n'était-ce pas d'elle que venait cette initiative.

« Merci infiniment, nous irons dans quelques instants » finit par répondre Regina en reportant son regard sur la fillette.

« Avez-vous besoin que je fasse le service ? » s'enquit la fillette en nouant ses mains devant elle, comme pour s'empêcher de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Non merci, nous pourrons parfaitement nous débrouiller, tu peux aller rejoindre ta maman » lui sourit doucement Regina, attendrie par le visage angélique de cette jolie petite fille.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, mais lorsqu'elle avait bu cette potion pour déjouer les plans de sa mère et lui faire comprendre que plus jamais elle ne la laisserait diriger sa vie, Regina avait dû renoncer à son rêve. Mais parfois, en présence d'enfants, son vieux rêve refaisait surface, et son cœur se serrait de tristesse. Elle était heureuse d'avoir Henry, mais de temps en temps, elle songeait à ce que cela serait d'avoir un autre enfant à aimer. Et cette pensée l'assaillait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps… Et étrangement, la fillette de son rêve avait hérité de son teint d'olive et de sa chevelure ébène, mais possédait les boucles d'Emma, ses grands yeux émeraudes et son sourire espiègle.

« Fort bien votre Majesté, mais sonnez s'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, je viendrai vous l'apporter avec diligence » affirma l'enfant avant de s'incliner de nouveau.

« Merci » lança Regina en regardant la fillette s'éloigner en sautillant légèrement.

« Cette petite fille est adorable » commenta Emma en venant se poster près de Regina, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

« Oui, elle a très bien été élevée » acquiesça Regina avant de tourner la tête d'un air moqueur en entendant l'estomac de la Sauveuse se manifester de façon fort peu discrète.

« Pas de commentaires » la prévint immédiatement Emma avec un regard faussement noir avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Regina rire joyeusement, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Elle adorait lorsque Regina riait. Cela était arrivé si peu souvent depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, qu'elle espérait que c'était quelque chose qui finirait par devenir habituel. Une chose était sûre, elle s'y emploierait, parce qu'elle préférait voir Regina rire, même à ses dépens, plutôt que de la voir pleurer. Et son rôle de meilleure amie, parce que c'était bien ce qu'elles devenaient l'une pour l'autre après tout, était de s'assurer que plus personne ne fasse jamais de mal à Regina. Personne. Emma avait toujours été très protectrice avec Regina, bien avant qu'elles ne soient réellement amies, et à présent, cette détermination à la protéger était encore plus exacerbée.

Regina était tellement comme elle qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois que quelqu'un s'amusait à briser un autre morceau de son cœur, et la Reine avait beau être la personne qui avait le plus grand cœur qu'elle connaissait, à force, arriverait le moment où il ne resterait que du vide, et Emma ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Non pas parce qu'elle craignait de voir à nouveau Regina sombrer dans les Ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en revenir, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression dévastée sur le visage de la belle brune. Cela lui briserait le cœur à elle aussi.

« Pas un estomac sur pattes, hum ? » entendit-elle Regina la taquiner, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

Emma se contenta de tourner la tête, et de façon très mâture, de tirer la langue à Regina qui éclata à nouveau d'un rire cristallin et mélodieux, faisant sourire triomphalement Emma. Dans une ambiance détendue et complice, elles dînèrent, riant et discutant de tout et de rien, parlant inlassablement d'Henry, Regina partageant avec plaisir ses souvenirs de son précieux petit prince.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors verdict?**

 **Dites-moi si cette histoire vous intéresse toujours, je ne me vexerai pas. Je sais que j'ai de fidèles lecteurs, et rien que pour eux, je peux continuer à poster cette fic, mais même si eux se lassent, alors autant couper court, et pour le coup réécrire la fin en accélérant un peu les choses...**

 **Évidemment, cela donnera lieu à un arrêt de cette fic le temps de remanier la fin pour que ça reste crédible, mais bon, moi ça m'est égal, j'ai fini de l'écrire de toute façon, je n'en serais pas frustrée, et ma meilleure amie aura tout de même le plaisir de la lire dans sa version originale.**

 **Ce n'est pas du chantage ou un moyen d'obtenir plus de review, vous pouvez même me répondre par MP si vous voulez, mais comme en ce moment, je ne poste que pour vous faire plaisir, si elle ne plaît plus, vous me rendrez service en me le disant franchement...**

 **Allez, encore merci aux quelques fidèles qui continuent de lire et de commenter, et à bientôt j'espère.**

 **Portez-vous bien, et surtout, profitez de vos proches, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie vous réserve... :-(**

 **Bye !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi ça peut aller, même si je vais finir par devenir chauve à force de me tirer les cheveux... Ou bien je vais me mettre à la méditation, ça m'évitera d'arracher les yeux à mon bailleur qui a tellement merdé que me voilà obligée de déménager en catastrophe... Du coup je suis à bout de nerfs, et je m'énerve plus facilement que d'habitude, ou alors je fond en larmes, ça dépend du moment...**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, et je m'excuses une fois de plus de ne pas vous avoir répondu par MP, mais franchement, je n'ai plus une minute à moi avec tout ça, sans parler d'une connexion internet assez aléatoire (mon smartphone n'appréciant que modérément de servir de modem... merci quand même pour l'idée transmise par une lectrice au chapitre précédent :-)...)**

 **Ce qui m'amène à vous remercier milles fois pour tout vos messages d'encouragements qui m'ont profondément touchée. Je ne pensais que vous seriez aussi nombreux à me rassurer et à me demander de continuer à poster cette histoire telle que je l'ai écrite et pensée, sans rien y changer, et pour vous en remercier, ce soir, j'ai décidé de vous poster deux chapitres d'une seule traite. Pas dans le but de vous soutirer plus de reviews (même si j'adorerais en recevoir autant que pour le dernier chapitre), mais simplement pour vous dire merci d'avoir été présents et de m'avoir soutenue dans cette étape difficile.**

 **Vous êtes géniaux et encore merci à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 9 : **

Le dîner terminé, Emma et Regina avaient tout naturellement pris place sur le canapé face à la cheminée que la Reine alluma d'une légère ondulation des doigts pour y siroter la tisane que la patronne leur avait fait monter avant de débarrasser rapidement leur table, les laissant de nouveau seules.

« Je suis totalement repue ! » clama Emma en se frottant le ventre avec satisfaction.

« Ce dîner était vraiment délicieux, j'en conviens » approuva Regina en buvant une gorgée de tisane pour y dissimuler sons sourire attendri.

« Mais pas aussi bon que n'importe lequel des plats que tu pourrais bien préparer ! » affirma Emma, une étincelle d'adoration gourmande dans le regard qui fit frémir Regina.

Bon sang, si même en parlant nourriture, Emma lui faisait des sous-entendus, les sujets de conversation neutres risquaient de devenir une denrée rare.

« Autant que je le sache tu n'as encore jamais goûté à ma cuisine… » objecta Regina en posant sur elle un regard acéré.

« Grillée… » grimaça Emma avec une petite moue coupable qui fit arquer un sourcil à Regina qui croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, attendant de plus amples explications.

« Il se pourrait qu'Henry apporte deux parts de lasagnes de façon régulière lorsqu'il vient dormir à la maison… » avoua Emma an rougissant légèrement.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina qui n'avait jamais remarqué le manège.

Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle pensé qu'Emma voudrait goûter à sa cuisine après qu'elle ait tenté de l'empoisonner en lui confectionnant un chausson aux pommes ? Bien sûr elle avait remarqué la disparition de la nourriture, mais Henry était en pleine croissance et il dévorait littéralement, à toutes heures de la journée, même si elle tentait de canaliser cet appétit vorace avec de la nourriture saine et équilibrée. Donc quand les rations avaient disparues du réfrigérateur, elle s'était simplement dit qu'Henry avait eu une fringale et l'avait comblée en venant piocher en douce dans les restes de leurs repas. Et à présent, elle découvrait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir profité de ses talents culinaires.

« Ouais, et sérieusement, tu es la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! » affirma Emma avec un sourire extatique.

« Oh ! Eh bien merci… » murmura Regina avec un léger sourire plein de modestie.

Henry était le seul pour qui elle ait jamais cuisiné. Il était son fils, et il était de son devoir de mère de le nourrir convenablement. Aussi avait-elle eu à cœur d'apprendre à cuisiner réellement. Enfant, elle avait parfois pu aller en cuisine et observer les domestiques œuvrer, et de temps en temps, mettre elle-même la main à la pâte pour faire des biscuits et ce genre de petites choses. Mais en arrivant dans ce monde, elle avait décidé de prendre des leçons approfondies, et profitant du fait que le temps était suspendu, elle avait eu tout le loisir de se perfectionner. Cela avait rendu ses journées moins monotones. Et cuisiner était devenu une véritable passion. Cela avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, de l'aider à se vider la tête et d'oublier quelques instants ses problèmes et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et alourdissait son cœur.

« De rien, c'est mérité. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi délectable » renchérit Emma, ravie de complimenter la mairesse.

Regina était une femme forte et indépendante qui avait conscience de ce qu'elle valait et se passait clairement de vains compliments pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. Pourtant, sous sa carapace, Emma connaissait aussi toute la fragilité et la vulnérabilité de la femme. Et elle savait que parfois, un compliment sincère pouvait faire des miracles et aider à guérir de vieilles blessures. Regina avait toujours été complimentée pour ce qu'elle paraissait être, mais jamais pour ce qu'elle était réellement, et Emma voulait vraiment changer ça.

« Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu veux goûter à ma cuisine, viens dîner à la maison, inutile d'envoyer notre fils piller mon réfrigérateur » la taquina Regina avec un large sourire moqueur.

« Méfis-toi, je pourrais bien venir dîner chez toi tous les soirs avec une telle invitation ! » gloussa Emma, une lueur enjouée au fond des yeux.

Se figeant, Regina planta son regard dans celui de son amie et constata que même si la phrase avait été prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Emma était très sérieuse. Mais elle ne devait pas tirer de plans sur la comète et extrapoler sur les intentions de la Sauveuse. Emma était seulement guidée par son estomac. Pas par ses sentiments. Ou alors par son amour de la nourriture.

« Eh bien, heureusement que je n'ai parlé que des dîners… » finit par plaisanter Regina, décidant de ne pas trop donner d'importance à de tels propos.

« Oui, parce que si tu me parles des autres repas de la journée, je vais carrément décider d'emménager dans ta chambre d'amis ! » s'esclaffa joyeusement Emma, trouvant l'idée étonnement séduisante.

Henry, Regina et elle vivant sous le même toit. Cela avait un petit côté idyllique quand elle y pensait. Après tout, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'eux deux pour être parfaitement heureuse. Sa relation avec Regina s'était tellement améliorée ces derniers jours qu'elle était certaine que cette cohabitation pourrait fonctionner. Enfin tant qu'elles seraient toutes les deux célibataires, parce que dès qu'elles se mettraient à fréquenter un homme chacune de leur côté, cela risquait de devenir compliqué et de faire éclater leur petite bulle.

« Je te trouve bien présomptueuse, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais vouloir de toi chez moi ? » railla Regina en arquant un sourcil impertinent.

En se mordant la lèvre, Regina vit Emma froncer les sourcils et se mettre sérieusement à réfléchir à la question. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma puisse relever le challenge et tenter de la persuader qu'elles feraient de bonnes colocataires. Cela paraissait tellement… inconvenant… Après tout, même s'ils vivaient dans ce monde aujourd'hui et en avaient adoptés presque toutes les habitudes, bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs, lorsque deux personnes emménageaient ensemble, cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient un couple. Mais Emma et elle ne l'étaient pas, et la Reine était certaine à deux mille pourcents que si Emma venait s'installer chez elle, une bande de villageois enragés débarquerait dans l'heure pour réclamer sa tête et sauver la Sauveuse. Non, Emma ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, elle la taquinait simplement.

« Henry serait heureux si nous vivions tous les trois » finit simplement par affirmer Emma avec ce petit sourire timide qu'elle adressait de plus en plus souvent à la mairesse.

« Certes, mais il serait aussi heureux si son père et toi vous remettiez ensemble » souleva Regina, refusant de se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain glissant.

La petite sirène d'alarme dans sa tête tournait à plein régime, lui envoyant des signaux de danger à tout va, et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Pourtant, elle les ignorait résolument, s'enfermant dans un jeu dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir gagnante. Mais peu importait la souffrance qu'elle aurait à endurer lorsque les choses reviendraient à la normale, elle aimait trop ces moments passés avec Emma pour bouder son plaisir. Même si elle devait y laisser jusqu'à la dernière once de son discernement. De toute façon, certains affirmaient déjà qu'elle avait sombrée dans la folie depuis bien longtemps déjà. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

« Il sait que ça n'arrivera pas, nous en avons déjà discuté tous les deux » répondit Emma sans remarquer le choc teinté de soulagement qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de la mairesse.

« Vraiment ? Quand avez-vous eu cette discussion ? » finit par demander Regina en se ressaisissant suffisamment pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Après Neverland. Henry était confus à cause de ce que j'avais dit à Neal juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse et que nous le croyons mort, et Neal était tout aussi confus et tellement plein d'espoir… » souffla Emma, visiblement agacée en se rappelant ce moment.

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais toujours Emma, ce n'est pas anodin » souligna Regina, son cœur se tordant violemment dans sa poitrine en songeant que jamais Emma ne lui dirait ces mots-là à elle.

« Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui ! » protesta Emma en levant les mains en l'air avec impuissance « C'était juste… » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avec un mélange d'impuissance et de frustration.

« Quoi ? » l'encouragea Regina, avide de comprendre un peu mieux le fonctionnement émotionnel d'Emma.

« Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que je n'étais plus en colère contre lui pour m'avoir abandonnée à mon sort, de m'avoir placée en situation de devoir mettre mon bébé en adoption parce que je me sentais trop misérable pour l'élever correctement. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il aurait toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Je voulais… » énuméra Emma, son regard se perdant dans le vide avec nostalgie.

« Lui pardonner ses erreurs passées » comprit Regina en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette femme extraordinaire qui n'avait même pas conscience d'être à ce point merveilleuse.

« Oui. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais lui, tout ce qu'il a compris, c'est que je choisissais Hook et pas lui. Et je déteste que ces deux-là me donnent l'impression d'être le lot à remporter d'une stupide fête foraine… » grogna Emma, son regard étincelant de colère et de mépris.

« Il est vrai qu'ils ne te traitent pas comme tu le mériterais » énonça Regina avec dédain avant d'avoir pu ravaler ses paroles.

« Ouais… Je veux dire je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne du monde, mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir une personne qui me regarderait comme si j'étais son monde ? Comme si sa vie ne tournait rond que parce que j'en fais partie ? » voulut savoir Emma avec dépit.

« Je connais le sentiment » souffla doucement Regina en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas crier à Emma que cette personne qu'elle voulait tant dans sa vie était juste devant elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cela détruirait tout. Emma ne la verrait jamais comme une conquête possible, et encore moins comme une personne avec qui envisager de fonder une famille. Non, elle avait déjà acquis de haute lutte le statut d'amie, elle devait s'en contenter et veiller à rendre Emma aussi heureuse que possible dans la limite de son rôle. Point à la ligne. Et ce n'était pas en laissant les choses devenir aussi intimes entre elles qu'elle allait arriver à se faire à cette idée.

« Ouais, pour le moment on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait eu beaucoup de chance à la loterie de l'amour, mais je suis sûre que cela va bientôt changer » lança Emma avec conviction en se redressant d'un air conquérant.

« Tu comptes trouver l'amour ou déclarer une guerre ? » s'amusa Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« N'est-ce pas la même chose ? » voulut savoir Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Si, probablement… » acquiesça Regina en songeant que l'analogie était assez judicieuse si l'on considérait les choses durant un instant.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'une conquête, d'un siège, d'une croisade sacrée, d'une offensive de choc et de charme dans le but d'aboutir à une invasion qui déboucherait sur une reddition totale. Cette lutte armée où tous les coups étaient permis était basée sur une stratégie amoureuse faite de séduction et d'écoute de l'autre où il s'agissait d'apprendre à connaître son adversaire afin de détecter ses failles et pénétrer ses défenses. C'était une bataille psychologique et émotionnelle qui prenait fin lorsque le cœur de la partie adversaire était sous totale allégeance du vainqueur. Même si dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait pas de vainqueur puisque l'allégeance était mutuelle. Et que cette idée était grisante…

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller dormir, quelque chose me dit que la journée de demain risque d'être mouvementée… » finit par lancer Regina en constatant que les étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel.

Encore une fois, la compagnie d'Emma lui avait tout fait oublier, y compris la situation précaire dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il ne fallait pas oublier que tout n'était pas réglé, loin s'en fallait, et surtout, maintenant que Rumple avait perçu la magie d'Emma lorsque celle-ci était venue en aide à Hook, il ne tarderait pas à venir leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

« Je te laisse l'usage de la salle de bain en premier » lui proposa galamment Emma, faisant sourire Regina qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever gracieusement.

Consciente du regard d'Emma posé sur elle, la Reine marcha un peu plus sensuellement qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement, retrouvant ses habitudes d'antan lorsqu'elle voulait séduire quelqu'un et qu'elle utilisait ce genre de ruse pour y parvenir. Son physique avantageux avait toujours été une arme redoutable qu'elle avait appris à utiliser à la perfection pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de ses interlocuteurs. Et la brûlure du regard d'Emma dans le bas de son dos lui apprit que la Sauveuse n'était pas aussi insensible que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle éveillait du désir chez la jeune blonde qu'elle pouvait espérer conquérir son cœur. Tout au plus cela pourrait déboucher sur une nuit de pure luxure avant qu'Emma ne se désintéresse d'elle.

« Et je veux tellement plus qu'une seule nuit d'ivresse dans ses bras… » soupira Regina en refermant la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à espérer. Elle était devenue une telle guimauve pathétique qu'elle s'en donnait des crampes d'estomac. Où était passée la femme forte et sans scrupule qui prenait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait sans se soucier de blesser quelqu'un au passage ? Cette femme-là était bel et bien morte et enterrée, vaincue par la douceur et le cœur pur d'Emma. Et le pire était qu'elle avait beau en avoir conscience, elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se lava machinalement dans des gestes routiniers avant d'enfiler une superbe nuisette en soie qui épousait parfaitement les courbes voluptueuses de son corps. Enfilant une robe de chambre de la même matière, elle rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et avertit Emma qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser à son tour.

Pendant que la Sauveuse faisait sa toilette du soir, Regina utilisa les ingrédients pris chez Rumple lors de leur séjour dans son château et protégea leur chambre par un sort de sang, le seul qui empêcherait le Ténébreux de s'inviter dans leurs appartements durant la nuit et de les attaquer alors qu'elles seraient vulnérables. Ensuite, une fois rassurée sur leur sécurité, elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui occupait un coin de sa chambre et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé, attendant qu'Emma la rejoigne.

« Se serait-elle endormie dans son bain ? » s'étonna-t-elle finalement en constatant que la Sauveuse n'était toujours pas réapparue.

Après une légère hésitation, Regina se décida à aller toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, entrebâilla la porte pour constater que la pièce était vide.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle en ouvrant le battant en grand.

Constatant que de la lumière filtrait dans l'autre chambre, Regina s'y rendit et souffla d'exaspération en constatant qu'Emma était en train de préparer son « lit » pour la nuit en poussant le fauteuil contre le mur, l'alignant avec la petite banquette sous la fenêtre. Cette femme était une telle tête de mule.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en se retenant de taper du pied pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Je me prépare à dormir » répondit Emma sans cesser de s'activer.

« Emma, ne sois pas ridicule ! » grogna Regina en lui prenant l'oreiller qu'elle tenait dans ses mains « Le lit dans l'autre chambre est bien assez grand pour que nous puissions y dormir toutes les deux sans problème ! » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris de la Sauveuse.

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas encore t'embêter… » souffla Emma avec un petit air gêné.

« Depuis quand ? » la taquina Regina en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Plissant les yeux dans un regard faussement menaçant, Emma reprit l'oreiller à Regina et recommença à faire son lit. En roulant des yeux, Regina décida que, face à l'entêtement dont faisait preuve Emma, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Pas si elle voulait dormir un peu cette nuit. Alors dans un mouvement du poignet, elle les fit disparaître de la pièce pour les faire réapparaître dans le grand lit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à utiliser la magie pour attirer quelqu'un dans ton lit… » maugréa Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une moue mi- boudeuse, mi- amusée.

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout de moi Emma… » susurra Regina avec un clin d'œil joueur.

« Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre » sourit Emma en se tournant sur le côté pour observer le profil altier de la Reine « Merci de me laisser dormir avec toi, promis je tâcherai d'être moins envahissante que la nuit dernière » affirma Emma en étouffant un bâillement.

« Bonne nuit Emma » se contenta de répondre Regina en fermant les yeux pour cacher le trouble que les dernières paroles de la Sauveuse avait éveillé en elle.

Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux que d'être envahie justement ! Un long frisson brûlant la traversa en imaginant les doigts fins et agiles d'Emma partir à la conquête de son corps. Etouffant le gémissement rauque qu'elle sentit gronder dans sa gorge, Regina se gifla mentalement. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela, pas avec Emma si proche d'elle.

« Nuit 'Gina… » entendit-elle Emma marmonner, déjà en route pour le pays des rêves.

Regina rouvrit les yeux en grand face au surnom employé, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Elle ne devait pas s'emballer. Emma avait simplement manger les mots à cause de la fatigue. Rien de plus. En soufflant, elle referma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Mais elle savait que cet espoir était illusoire. Comme la veille, elle resta à fixer le plafond, ayant une conscience aigüe de la présence d'Emma près d'elle. En fait, en se concentrant, elle pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud d'Emma venir l'effleurer à chacune de ses respirations.

« Décidément, j'aime souffrir… » maugréa-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Emma.

Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser Emma passer la nuit dans ce fauteuil, pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, mais elle en avait été incapable, pas après tout ce qu'Emma avait laissé échapper sur son adolescence mouvementée. Visiblement, Emma avait déjà passé la nuit dans la rue, et Regina avait refusé qu'elle passe une mauvaise nuit parce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de se contrôler. Pas question. Elle vivante, plus jamais Emma n'aurait à se retrouver dans de telles situations. Et elle réalisa à quel point les choses avaient changées en quelques heures. A présent, le bonheur d'Emma était sa priorité absolue.

« Ton bon cœur te perdra… » soupira-t-elle en riant jaune.

Percevant un mouvement sur sa droite, elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Emma rouler sur elle-même, et comme aimantée, venir se lover contre elle, exactement comme la nuit dernière. Et un large sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses de la Reine lorsqu'elle constata qu'Emma adoptait la même position. Tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, main posée sur son ventre de manière possessive et jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Si quelqu'un entrait en cet instant, il les prendrait pour deux amantes, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Regina s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle allait de nouveau passer la nuit avec ce sentiment de plénitude dans le cœur, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

« Oh Emma si seulement… » murmura-t-elle en entourant avec douceur le corps de son amour de ses bras, la rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs courbes fusionnement parfaitement.

A son geste, Emma remua légèrement, bougeant son visage qui vint se poser à côté de celui de Regina qui put alors se perdre dans la contemplation de ses traits qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur et qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque observation. Regina avait entendu dire un jour que lorsque l'on était amoureux, l'on pouvait passer des heures à contempler la personne aimée sans jamais se lasser. Cette seule idée l'avait bien fait rire à l'époque. Mais à présent, elle ne riait plus. Bien au contraire. Pas alors qu'Emma dormait dans ses bras, et qu'elle l'admirait inlassablement, se repaissant du merveilleux spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

« Ange et démon ne sont pas fait pour s'aimer… » soupira-t-elle tristement, refoulant les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

La magie vient toujours avec un prix. Durant ces dernières années, elle avait cru avoir plus que largement payé ce prix, mais en cet instant elle réalisa que ça n'avait été que des acomptes avant de régler la véritable facture. Emma. C'était elle le prix à payer, ce à quoi elle allait devoir renoncer pour toutes ces années à user de la magie sans restriction. La magie l'avait placée sur son chemin pour mieux la lui reprendre. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Regina bougea légèrement la tête, enfouissant à son tour son nez dans les cheveux de son bel ange blond, et bercée par son odeur florale, sombra dans un sommeil agité dans lequel elle voyait Emma s'éloigner inéluctablement d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir à ses côtés.

Dans un sursaut, Regina se réveilla, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Légèrement désorientée, elle ne se calma qu'en sentant Emma contre elle, sa chaleur la réchauffant doucement et chassant les ombres de son mauvais rêve. Laissant la présence d'Emma la calmer, elle écouta les bruits de la ville qui s'éveillait avant de se décider à se lever. Inutile de se torturer plus que nécessaire. Ou de courir le risque de faire une bêtise, surtout avec la façon dont la tête d'Emma reposait dangereusement près de sa poitrine, son souffle chaud effleurant sa peau en une caresse brûlante.

« Sors de ce lit maintenant Regina ! » s'intima-t-elle en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de la Sauveuse.

Sans un regard en arrière, la mairesse s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit tout son temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Il fallait en finir rapidement. Une fois de retour à Storybrooke, les choses pourraient s'aplanir et elle pourrait prendre à nouveau ses distances sans qu'Emma ne s'en rende compte, trop accaparée par ses envahissants parents pour s'intéresser à elle. Et pour cela, elles allaient devoir laisser Rumple venir à elles.

« Bonjour » l'accueillie une voix endormie lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Emma » sourit-elle devant l'expression chiffonnée d'Emma, si semblable à celle d'Henry lorsqu'elle le tirait du lit le matin.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » voulut savoir la Sauveuse en s'étirant longuement avant de se passer les mains sur le visage pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

« Je dirais qu'il doit être approximativement 8 heures du matin » répondit Regina en riant légèrement.

« Bon sang, vivement qu'on rentre à Storybrooke et que je puisse dormir plus longtemps » grogna Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je savais bien que tu n'arrivais jamais à l'heure au travail » la taquina malicieusement Regina.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est David qui se charge du premier quart ! » affirma Emma tout aussi malicieuse.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, profitant de ce petit moment complice avant que des coups à la porte ne les tire de leur bulle une nouvelle fois, faisant soupirer discrètement Regina qui ignorait si elle devait remercier leur visiteur ou le maudire. Allant ouvrir la porte, elle sourit en découvrant la présence de la fillette qui leur annonça de sa petite voix chantante, que leur petit déjeuner était servi avant de s'éclipser prestement, non sans une révérence.

« Tant mieux, je meurs de faim » clama Emma en sautant du lit, sortant de la chambre sans tenir compte de sa tenue.

« Emma, tu pourrais au moins t'habiller » la réprimanda Regina en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait voir la Sauveuse se promener dans les couloirs en pyjama.

« J'ai trop faim » se contenta de répliquer Emma en haussant les épaules sans dévier de sa trajectoire.

Regina secoua la tête en roulant des yeux avant de suivre sa compagne. Après tout, pourquoi était-elle étonnée ? Même lors de leur premières interactions, Emma avait fait preuve d'un manque de pudeur flagrant. Ne lui avait-elle pas ouvert la porte de sa chambre au Granny's uniquement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un petit slip ? A ce souvenir, Regina se mordit violemment la lèvre. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer ce qui à présent lui paraissait tellement évident ? Secouant farouchement la tête, refusant de réfléchir à cela pour le moment, elle alla s'asseoir face à Emma qui dévorait déjà à pleine dents les œufs et le bacon qui n'attendaient plus qu'elles. Plus posément, Regina mangea à son tour.

« Bien le bonjour très chères » lança soudainement une voix qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement.

« Bonjour Rumpelstilstkin » le salua calmement Regina sans cesser de manger.

« Tu avais raison, j'aurais mieux fait de m'habiller » grimaça Emma en avalant difficilement sa bouchée.

D'un geste de la main, Regina remédia à la situation, et Emma se sentit plus à l'aise pour faire face au Ténébreux.

« Il me semblait bien avoir perçu de la magie hier » commenta le nain Tracassin en les observant avec intérêt « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec avidité.

« Allons Rumple, nous savons tous les trois que nous ne vous donnerons pas nos véritables identités » le réprimanda Regina en buvant sereinement son thé.

« Je pourrais vous y obliger » souligna la Ténébreux en se frottant les mains de joie à cette plaisante idée.

« Mais si vous nous arrachez cette information, elle n'aura plus aucun pouvoir » lui rappela Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Comment en savez-vous autant sur la magie ? » demanda Rumple en perdant son sourire.

« J'ai été l'apprentie du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps » lui révéla Regina en se relevant majestueusement pour faire face à son mentor.

« JE suis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! » tempêta le Ténébreux en la défiant de prétendre le contraire.

« Je sais » répondit prudemment Regina, préférant ne pas lui révéler qu'Emma était bien plus puissante.

Du moins qu'elle pourrait l'être si elle libérait totalement sa magie, et Regina avait le sentiment que si jamais leurs magies se combinaient, elles pourraient bien devenir invulnérables. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles pensées.

« Nous nous voyons pour la première fois très chère, je m'en souviendrais si nos chemins s'étaient déjà croisés » railla Rumple en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore née » lui révéla simplement Regina en sachant que cela suffirait à attirer l'attention de Rumple.

« Aucun sorcier ne peut maîtriser le voyage dans le temps » s'exclama Rumple, le regard luisant de convoitise.

« Cela viendra » répondit Regina avec un léger sourire en coin.

Evidemment, elle se garda bien de révéler au Ténébreux qu'elle n'était pas la sorcière qui était parvenue à un tel prodige. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ? » demanda Gold avec méfiance.

« Je pourrais vous répondre, mais je ne peux vous en révéler trop sur l'avenir sans prendre le risque d'en changer le cours » rétorqua fermement Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ? » voulut savoir Rumple en changeant d'angle d'attaque, son regard passant de Regina à Emma qui gardait le silence.

Il percevait de la magie chez les deux femmes, l'une sombre, comme la sienne, et l'autre lumineuse. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux sorcières opposées par la magie voyageaient ensemble et paraissaient alliées. Ce devait être important pour qu'elles se lancent ensemble dans cette quête.

« Nous recherchons la baguette de la Fée Blanche » lui apprit Emma en intervenant pour la première fois.

C'était cette même baguette que Rumple lui avait remise pour qu'elle ouvre le portail qui la ramènerait chez elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'utiliser, mais qu'avec sa magie blanche, elle le pourrait.

« Intéressant, et dans quel but ? » voulut-il savoir, le regard pétillant d'avidité d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ces étranges visiteuses.

Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir, et il avait soif de toujours plus de pouvoir. Et ces deux femmes pourraient bien lui donner les moyens de devenir toujours plus puissant.

« Pour combattre un danger à notre époque » lui répondit aussitôt Regina, ramenant l'attention de Rumple sur elle.

« Vous devez avoir à faire à une sorcière noire redoutable pour que cette baguette soit votre seule solution… » commenta pensivement Gold en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une sorcière qui s'en prendra encore à nos familles si nous ne l'en empêchons pas » approuva Regina, le regard brillant de haine en se rappelant de ce moment où Zelena avait pris Henry en otage, l'étranglant sous ses yeux.

« Et qui pourrait arriver à tuer Baelfire sans que l'on ne puisse l'en empêcher » rajouta Emma prise d'une inspiration subite.

« Mon fils ? Est-il en danger ? » gronda Rumple, sa magie crépitant dangereusement autour de lui tant sa colère devint incontrôlable.

« Cette sorcière s'en est prise à lui pour vous atteindre, vous empêchant d'intervenir. Si nous ne revenons pas avec la baguette, nous ne pourrons pas le sauver » lui répondit Regina, sachant qu'Emma venait de trouver ce qui pourrait convaincre le Ténébreux de les aider.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une ruse de votre part ? » redemanda Gold avec méfiance.

« Vous savez quand quelqu'un ment, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ferais tout mon possible pour sauver Bae et le garder en vie » répondit fermement Emma en plantant son regard dans celui du Ténébreux qui en fut troublé.

Etonné, il perçut les sentiments de cette femme, et l'affection profonde qu'elle portait à son fils. Et il sut qu'elle disait vrai. Elle avait visiblement accepté de suivre son élève dans cette quête dans le seul but de sauver la vie de son précieux fils, en dépit des risques d'une telle entreprise.

« Je possède cette baguette, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aider les gens sans contrepartie… » énonça Rumple de cette voix chantante qui donnait souvent à Emma l'envie de l'étrangler.

« Si vous le faites, je vous dirais comment je m'appelle et où me trouver » lui répondit Regina, scellant ainsi son destin.

« Non ! » s'écria Emma, son regard se voilant d'horreur.

Et Regina aurait préféré que pour une fois, Emma ne soit pas si prompte à comprendre les implications de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas si elles voulaient pouvoir rentrer chez elle, et elle savait que Gold ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation de former une future sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle.

« Marché conclu très chère ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Ténébreux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Regina, non ! » l'implora Emma, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Emma tu sais qu'il le faut, et puis cela ne fera que nous assurer que les choses se dérouleront exactement de la même façon » soupira doucement Regina, touchée par les larmes d'inquiétude de la Sauveuse.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Gold était de retour, la baguette dans une main et un sourire impatient étirant ses lèvres.

« Je suis Regina, fille du roi Henry et de la Reine des cœurs » lui apprit gravement Regina en relevant fièrement le menton.

En cet instant, Rumple perçut toute la puissance qui habitait la Reine, et il sourit plus largement, impatient de façonner cette femme à son image. Avec elle à ses côtés, il ne doutait pas qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses.

« Voici la baguette de la Fée Blanche, mais seule la magie blanche la plus pure peut l'activer » annonça Rumple en remettant la baguette à Emma.

« Je devrais m'en sortir » répondit simplement Emma alors qu'une aura blanche entourait la baguette dès qu'elle l'eut entre les mains.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir qui vous êtes jeune demoiselle… » murmura Rumple en se retenant difficilement d'exiger des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Regina les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée parme, les ramenant dans leur chambre où le sort de sang les mettait hors de portée du Ténébreux.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de leur rencontre avec Rumple? Il y en aura une autre dans le futur, mais chut, je ne vous ai rien dit...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à tout de suite donc pour le prochain chapitre :-)**

 **Encore merci à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rebonsoir donc, j'espère que vous allez toujours bien et que la lecture du chapitre précédent vous aura donné envie de filer lire ce chapitre-ci :-)**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attarder longuement, et en vous remerciant une nouvelle fois de votre gentillesse et de votre présence au fil des semaines, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 10 : **

Emma cligna des yeux, légèrement déboussolée avant de reconnaitre le décor familier de leur chambre. En soufflant longuement, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, soulagée de ne plus se trouver dans la même pièce que le Ténébreux. L'aura maléfique qui se dégageait de lui, et son apparence physique lui avait donné la chair de poule. Heureusement que Regina avait été présente cette fois-ci. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait été capable de ne pas gaffer en présence du crocodile.

« Nous devons faire vite, Rumple risque de ne pas en rester là… » souligna Regina en guettant les bruits en provenance du couloir.

« Tu crains qu'il décide de nous attaquer ? » voulut savoir Emma en se redressant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me méfie avec lui, et notre départ n'a pas dû lui plaire » soupira Regina en gagnant l'autre chambre, s'assurant que Milah allait bien.

« Nous devrions partir maintenant tu penses ? » s'enquit Emma en la rejoignant, posant un regard soucieux sur leur rescapée.

« Préparons-nous oui » acquiesça Regina avec gravité mais avec tout son flegme habituel.

Prenant place devant un secrétaire à côté de la porte, elle écrivit un mot à l'intention de la patronne de cette petite auberge, puis sortit une bourse pleine de pièces d'or, la posant à côté de la missive. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle rejoignit Emma qui l'attendait au pied du lit sur lequel reposait toujours Milah. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit léviter le corps de Milah qui vint trouver sa place entre elles deux.

« Prête à rentrer à la maison ? » s'assura Emma en resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de la baguette blanche.

« Ouvre ce portail Emma et ramènes-nous chez nous » acquiesça Regina en refermant une main sur le bras de Milah, imitée par Emma.

Emma acquiesça et leva le bras, se concentrant pour activer sa magie et redonner toute sa puissance à la baguette. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, donc ce n'était pas très difficile d'y parvenir de nouveau. Surtout que cette fois, Regina était là, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir la Reine en échouant comme une débutante. Regina avait fait le plus dur jusqu'à présent, alors maintenant, c'était à elle de réussir à les ramener saines et sauves de l'autre côté et surtout, à la bonne époque. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle pensa à tout ce qui était en jeu, à toutes les personnes qui devaient s'inquiéter pour elles de l'autre côté, à Hook et à sa réaction lorsqu'il retrouverait Milah ainsi qu'à celle de Neal. Et enfin, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Regina. Regina qui avait confiance en elle et qui lui avait accordé son amitié, qui croyait en elle.

« Bravo Emma » entendit-elle la mairesse souffler, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grange, ou lors de ses précédentes expériences, le vortex ne s'ouvrit pas dans un tourbillon enragé, entraînant un vent violent par la même occasion. Non, cette fois, le vortex était parfaitement stable et calme. Au ras du sol, il attendait qu'elles se décident à y pénétrer pour rentrer chez elles. Echangeant un sourire avec Regina par-dessus le corps de Milah, Emma hocha la tête, et d'un même pas, elles avancèrent pour pénétrer dans le portail. Le pas suivant, elles débouchèrent dans la grange, marchant tranquillement pour s'éloigner alors que le vortex disparaissait dans un petit pop sonore.

« Cette traversée était très paisible… » souligna Emma avec étonnement.

« En effet, je suppose que tout est dans la façon d'ouvrir un passage » lui sourit Regina avec fierté.

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? » demanda Emma en posant son regard sur Milah.

« Je vais envoyer Milah chez moi, puis nous irons rassurer Henry » décida Regina, impatiente de revoir son précieux petit prince.

Emma acquiesça avec un grand sourire, tout aussi impatiente de revoir sa famille et lâcha Milah, laissant Regina la faire disparaître d'un mouvement de la main avant qu'elles ne sortent de la grange qu'elles refermèrent après s'être assurées que cette fois, le cercle magique de Zelena ne risquait plus de s'activer par mégarde, mais il semblait qu'il s'était enfin totalement déchargé de l'énergie qu'il avait emmagasinée, et qu'elles pouvaient espérer que ce genre de mésaventure ne se reproduirait pas.

« Allons voir notre fils » énonça Regina en tendant une main à Emma qui s'en empara sans hésitation avec un large sourire.

La main de la Sauveuse dans la sienne, Regina se concentra sur son petit prince et laissa sa magie la guider. Sans surprise, elles apparurent au milieu de la chambre d'Henry plongée dans le noir, et un même sourire attendri étira leurs lèvres en découvrant leur fils, recroquevillé au centre du lit qu'il partageait avec Emma lorsqu'il venait passer la nuit au loft des Charming.

« Je sais, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement » souffla Emma en croisant le regard narquois de la Reine.

« Henry va continuer à grandir, et viendra un moment où il refusera de partager son lit avec sa mère » se contenta de dire Regina en venant s'asseoir d'un côté du lit.

« Je sais » soupira Emma qui elle-même avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents, mais elle avait passé l'âge de voir son père et sa mère débarquer sans frapper dans sa chambre sans se soucier de son intimité et agir avec elle comme si elle n'avait encore que 5 ans. Par moment, elle avait juste envie de hurler. Elle était heureuse de les avoir retrouvés, mais même si elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement déclencher une crise de larmes et une avalanche de reproches et de supplications, il était plus que temps qu'elle reprenne son indépendance. Et puis chez elle, elle pourrait agir comme elle le voulait sans subir les regards désapprobateurs de ses parents, et surtout recevoir qui elle désirait, à commencer par Regina.

« Henry a pleuré » souffla Regina d'une voix chagrinée qui fit vivement s'approcher Emma qui prit place de l'autre côté du lit.

« Le pauvre chéri devait être fou d'inquiétude » murmura doucement Emma en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux de leur fils.

Regina se pencha à son tour et imita le geste d'Emma, leurs doigts se frôlant parfois dans les cheveux de leur fils jusqu'à ce qu'il remut doucement avant de s'allonger sur le dos en grognant de mécontentement.

« C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble… » plaisanta Regina avec amusement en observant Henry se réveiller doucement.

Emma se contenta de sourire sans quitter Henry du regard qui venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Papillonnant des cils en baillant bruyamment, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, et son regard passa sur ses mères sans vraiment les voir avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse et qu'il ne semble enfin réaliser.

« Mamans ? » marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux avant de faire passer son regard de l'une à l'autre comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il voyait « Mamans ! » cria-t-il en se redressant comme un ressort.

Passant un bras autour du cou de chacune de ses mamans, il les serra de toutes ses forces, le corps secoué de sanglots soulagés.

« Nous sommes là Henry, tout va bien » le rassura Regina en lui frottant doucement le dos tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Tu ne pensais pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça gamin » renchérit Emma en lui chatouillant doucement les côtes et en l'embrassant à son tour.

« Vous étiez où ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! » voulut savoir Henry en s'écartant légèrement en reniflant.

« Pour faire court, nous avons atterries dans la Forêt Enchantée » résuma brièvement Emma en échangeant un regard avec Regina par-dessus la tête d'Henry.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça a duré plus longtemps que la dernière fois ? » s'étonna Henry en fronçant les sourcils, désireux de comprendre cet étrange phénomène.

« Il est vrai que lors de votre voyage avec Hook, personne n'a eu conscience de votre disparition avant votre retour… » reconnut Regina en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

« C'est peut-être parce que cette fois, TOI et moi avons été bien plus loin dans le temps » supposa Emma en insistant bien sur le tutoiement.

Regina planta son regard dans le sien et lui adressa un léger sourire d'acceptation. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient de retour à Storybrooke qu'il fallait faire comme si rien n'avait changé entre elles. Pas question. Emma refusait de tirer un trait sur leur toute nouvelle amitié et elle comptait bien empêcher Regina de se refermer comme une huître.

« Vous êtes allez où ? » s'étonna Henry avec avidité, redevenu ce petit garçon curieux qu'il était maintenant que ses mamans étaient à nouveau avec lui.

« Regarde dans ton livre, notre histoire devrait y être apparue » lui suggéra Emma en entendant des bruits à l'étage en-dessous.

« Va les voir Emma, ils doivent être inquiets eux aussi » l'encouragea Regina en voyant son hésitation.

Emma approuva en soupirant et se décida à laisser Henry et Regina seuls pour aller rassurer ses parents. Regina la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ne plus avoir Emma pour elle seule et surtout, à ne plus profiter de sa compagnie à longueur de journée. Elles allaient chacune reprendre leur vie, ne se rencontrant que fortuitement ou bien pour faire plaisir à Henry. Mais ça s'arrêterait probablement là. En soupirant, Regina reporta son attention sur son fils qui avait couru chercher son livre et le feuilletait impatiemment.

« J'ai trouvé ! » cria-t-il en pointant une image du doigt.

Curieuse de voir comment leur épopée avait été écrite dans le livre, Regina se pencha et déchiffra le titre de cette nouvelle histoire.

« La Reine, La Princesse et le Crocodile » déchiffra-t-elle en roulant des yeux « Décidément, cet auteur n'a aucune imagination ! »

« Vous avez rencontré grand-père ? » l'interrogea Henry en caressant du doigt l'image de ses deux mamans dans la forêt.

« Lis l'histoire si tu veux tout savoir » lui suggéra Regina avec amusement.

Henry acquiesça et se plongea dans cette nouvelle aventure, souriant et fronçant parfois les sourcils. A chaque nouvelle image, Regina retenait sa respiration, mais pour son plus grand soulagement, il n'y en eu aucune d'Emma et elle dormant ensemble. Elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer cela à leur fils.

« Tu as beaucoup utilisé la magie… » commenta Henry en arrivant à la fin de l'histoire.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir respecté ma promesse Henry… » s'excusa Regina en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'Henry s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas tout le temps utilisée. Après tout, vous êtes allez à Port Royal à cheval alors que tu aurais pu vous y téléporter… » lui sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

« J'ai essayé de n'y faire appel que pour les choses indispensables » se justifia Regina avec un sourire crispé.

« Et tu l'as utilisée pour sauver la vie de ma grand-mère ! Elle est ici ? Je vais pouvoir la rencontrer ? » s'enthousiasma Henry, le regard rivé sur une image de Milah dans l'auberge.

« Nous l'avons ramenée, et oui, tu la rencontreras, mais pas avant que nous lui ayons expliqué la situation et nous être assurées qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour nous » répondit Regina d'un ton autoritaire.

« D'accord maman » acquiesça Henry, sachant que lorsque sa mère employait ce ton, mieux valait ne pas discuter avec elle.

« Et maintenant ferme ton livre et rendors-toi, il est tard » lui intima Regina en prenant le livre qu'elle garda dans ses bras.

« Maman, tout va bien entre 'Ma et toi ? » demanda Henry en obéissant, ses yeux luttant pour ne pas se fermer.

« Oui, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Regina en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front « Bonne nuit mon chéri »

« Bonne nuit maman » murmura Henry en se rendormant avec un léger sourire.

Regina resta quelques minutes à regarder son fils dormir avant de se lever et d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle descendre et faire face à Blanche et à son prince ou bien s'éclipser et rentrer chez elle sans dire au revoir à Emma ? Sans faire de bruits, elle sortit de la chambre d'Emma, refermant soigneusement la porte pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son petit prince et fit quelques pas avant de se figer en entendant les voix étouffées de Blanche et d'Emma.

« Eh bien heureusement que Regina était avec moi, parce que sans elle, je ne m'en serais probablement pas aussi bien sortie ! » clama Emma, sa voix vibrante de colère.

« Nous ne disons pas le contraire Emma, mais reconnais que… » tenta de nouveau Blanche d'une voix douce qui fit rouler des yeux à Regina.

« Rien du tout ! Regina n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si elle avait voulu se venger de moi, elle aurait profité de ce que nous soyons dans le passé pour le faire en sachant que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher ! » gronda Emma entre ses dents serrées.

« Mais enfin Emma, il s'agit quand même… » intervint David en venant se placer près de sa femme en signe de soutien.

« Ne t'avise même pas de finir cette phrase ! » gronda furieusement Emma, faisant sourire Regina « Elle a changée. Elle est mon amie, et vous avez beau être mes parents, quand vous êtes aussi étroits d'esprit, j'ai bien envie de vous coller mon poing dans la gueule pour vous remettre les idées en place ! » cracha Emma avec un tel mépris que Blanche en rougit de honte.

« Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton jeune fille ! » la tança David en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Mais atterris bon sang ! J'ai 30 ans ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu m'interdises quoi que ce soit ! Il serait peut-être tant que vous réalisiez qu'à continuer d'agir comme des idiots tous les deux, viendra le jour où je claquerai définitivement la porte pour ne plus revenir » leur lança Emma, les poings serrés de fureur.

Regina était partagée entre la joie et la culpabilité de se savoir l'objet de cette dispute. Mais voir Emma la défendre ainsi fit se gonfler son cœur de bonheur. Elle ignorait depuis quand Emma prenait ainsi son parti, mais cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'Emma était vraiment sincère lorsqu'elle disait être son amie. Et surtout, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui ait à ce point pris sa défense envers et contre tous. Pas depuis Daniel.

« Tu serais prête à nous tourner le dos pour cette… » s'emporta David, avec incrédulité.

« Et voilà que vous ramenez tout à Regina ! Vous êtes incroyables ! Vous êtes tellement persuadés de votre supériorité que vous ne vous remettez pas en cause, pas même une seconde… » ricana Emma en secouant la tête d'un air abattu.

« Mais Emma, tout allait bien avant que vous ne disparaissiez toutes les deux et maintenant tu es tellement en colère contre nous… » lui fit remarquer Blanche d'une voix tremblante.

« Non tout n'allait pas bien, mais je faisais des efforts pour le cacher en espérant que vous finissiez par ouvrir les yeux, mais visiblement ça n'arrivera pas ! » leur révéla tristement Emma.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Emma ? » s'alarma Blanche avec angoisse.

« Du fait que j'en ai marre de jouer les filles parfaites pour être à la hauteur de celle que vous auriez voulu que je sois. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de m'accepter comme je suis, d'accepter mes choix et de me faire confiance, alors notre relation est vouée à l'échec » conclut Emma avant de se détourner, remontant lentement les escaliers.

« Emma… » la rappela Blanche en tendant la main, comme pour empêcher sa fille de s'éloigner d'eux.

« Dès demain je chercherai un appartement, et en attendant j'irais m'installer au Granny's. Quant à Henry, il retournera vivre avec Regina, comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être le cas. Le lui prendre n'était pas juste. S'il veut continuer à vous voir, je ne l'en empêcherai pas et je sais que Regina non plus parce que le bonheur d'Henry est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre à ses yeux » lança Emma en s'immobilisant au milieu des escaliers.

A nouveau le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine. Emma venait clairement d'affirmer qu'elle, l'ancienne Méchante Reine, était une meilleure mère que la parfaite Blanche-Neige. C'était son anniversaire et Noël en avance, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus nous voir ? » sanglota Blanche en se pressant contre la poitrine d'un David tétanisé.

« Non maman, je vous aime, mais je pense qu'il est plus que temps que papa et toi vous remettiez un peu en cause au lieu de toujours rejeter la faute sur Regina. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je sais que vous avez un lourd passé tous les trois, mais elle est la seule à faire des efforts et à vraiment vouloir que les choses changent. Pourtant dans cette histoire, elle est celle qui a le plus perdu » commenta Emma en reprenant son ascension.

« Mais elle t'a pris à nous… » protesta Blanche en reniflant pitoyablement.

« Si Rumple ne vous avait pas dit que j'étais censée tous vous sauver, auriez-vous envisagé de me mettre dans cette armoire magique ? Si la Fée bleue ne vous y avait pas encouragés, l'auriez-vous fait ? En quoi est-ce la faute de Regina ? Si vous m'aviez gardé avec vous, je serais resté un bébé, mais nous n'aurions pas été séparés. Regina a peut-être quelques défauts, mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'aurait fait aucun mal » rétorqua fermement Emma.

David et Mary-Margaret parurent troublés, peu habitués à ne pas rendre Regina responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Ils en avaient tellement pris l'habitude qu'elle était leur cible toute trouvée lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ville. Emma avait raison sur ce point. C'était devenu instinctif. Pourtant ils avaient bien vu tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, plus seulement pour Henry, mais pour elle également, pour devenir une meilleure personne, voire même redevenir celle qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne cesse de lutter contre l'influence néfaste de sa mère et ne se laisse envahir par les Ténèbres.

« Emma, nous sommes désolés, c'est juste que nous avons eu tellement peur pour toi… » murmura faiblement Mary sans oser croiser le regard de sa fille.

« Je sais maman, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Regina fait beaucoup d'efforts et votre attitude ne l'aide vraiment pas » soupira Emma en s'immobilisant une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers.

« Tu as l'air sûre de toi Emma alors nous te promettons que nous allons essayer de mieux nous comporter avec elle » finit par promettre Mary en séchant ses larmes.

Regina arqua un sourcil, imaginant Mary tenter de faire amie-amie avec elle. Pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas refuser ce rameau d'olivier sans faire mentir Emma. Et si pour ne pas décevoir la Sauveuse, elle devait apprendre à tolérer la présence de Mary-Margaret et accepter de perdre cinq minutes de son temps pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec le couple Charmant, elle le ferait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'Emma soit fière d'être son amie et ne décide pas qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se donnait pour elle.

« Regina ? Tu as tout entendu ? » entendit-elle Emma lui demander, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas espionner ! » se défendit la Reine en se mordant la lèvre se fustigeant de ne pas avoir pensé à retourner dans la chambre d'Henry avant qu'Emma ne l'aperçoive.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… » grogna Emma en rougissant légèrement.

Surprise, Regina réalisa qu'Emma paraissait inquiète, comme si elle craignait que la Reine ne se mette en colère contre elle. Comme si c'était une option après avoir entendu Emma la défendre avec un tel acharnement. Sans plus réfléchir, Regina avança d'un pas et enlaça Emma, la serrant fortement contre elle.

« Merci Emma, jamais personne n'avait pris ainsi ma défense » souffla-t-elle contre le visage de la Sauveuse.

« Les amies sont là pour ça Regina » murmura Emma en rendant son étreinte à la mairesse, soulagée de voir que Regina n'était pas en colère contre elle.

Regina sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement à ce cruel rappel de son statut auprès d'Emma, comme chaque fois que la blonde lui remémorait qu'elle ne serait jamais rien de plus, mais paradoxalement, un sentiment de joie devant l'attachement qu'Emma manifestait à son égard l'assaillit. Elle avait si peu l'habitude que les gens cherchent à se rapprocher d'elle sans rien attendre en retour qu'elle se sentait déstabilisée, mais c'était terriblement agréable, et Regina s'y habituait avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertante.

« Alors merci d'être une si bonne amie » souffla doucement Regina en déposant ses lèvres sur la peau veloutée de la joue d'Emma avant d'avoir pu retenir son geste.

Tétanisée, elle se recula vivement, rougissant de son audace et fixant le sol comme si elle venait d'y apercevoir quelque chose de fascinant. Bien que surprise par le geste, sachant la mairesse peu encline à montrer son affection en dehors d'Henry, Emma sourit largement, ravie de voir que leur amitié venait de franchir un nouveau cap. Regina était peut-être gênée par son geste, il n'empêchait qu'elle l'avait eu, et Emma se retenait de danser de joie. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de sourire tendrement à la belle brune, lui faisant comprendre que ce genre d'échange ne la dérangeait pas.

« Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi… » marmonna Regina en se tournant vers le lit dans lequel Henry dormait paisiblement.

Emma reconnut la tentative de fuite de la Reine et la laissa faire, ne voulant pas la pousser dans ses retranchements et la mettre plus mal-à-l'aise que son attitude ne l'avait déjà fait. Aussi accepta-t-elle le changement de sujet, même s'il impliquait leur imminente séparation. Et l'idée lui parut terriblement étrange. Elles avaient passés les derniers jours ensemble, et leurs nuits aussi, et Emma se demanda si elle dormirait aussi bien sans la présence rassurante de Regina à ses côtés. Probablement pas. Son sommeil allait redevenir agité et parcellaire, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à Regina de lui servir de doudou pour le restant de leurs jours. Elle n'était plus une petite fille effrayée, même si parfois, durant la nuit, les monstres de son enfance ressurgissaient et venaient hanter ses rêves. Regina avait peut-être le pouvoir de les chasser, Emma refusait pour autant de lui mettre un fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules.

« Quand Milah va-t-elle se réveiller ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils, craignant quelque peu la réaction de la pirate.

« Je lèverai le sort demain matin, donc elle devrait se réveiller peu de temps après » répondit Regina en haussant les épaules, montrant que cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

« Je viendrai après le petit déjeuner et nous le ferons ensemble » décréta Emma d'un ton sans appel que Regina ne songea même pas à contredire, trop heureuse de savoir qu'elle reverrait Emma si tôt.

« Viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec Henry, je vous ferai des pancakes » proposa malicieusement Regina, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments » gloussa Emma en attrapant un sac dans le fond de son armoire qu'elle remplit de quelques vêtements.

« Tu étais sérieuse lorsque tu parlais d'aller t'installer au Granny's… » réalisa Regina en la regardant rassembler ses affaires.

« Très. J'ai besoin de mon indépendance et de prendre un peu mes distances par rapport à mes parents… » soupira Emma sans cesser de s'activer.

« Si tu veux tu peux venir passer la nuit à la maison, dans la chambre d'amis… » proposa Regina avec beaucoup d'hésitation, comme si elle pesait encore le pour et le contre de cette offre.

« Je ne veux pas t'imposer plus longtemps ma présence… » lança Emma en se retenant d'accepter cette touchante proposition.

« Emma nous sommes amies, et si c'est un peu de tranquillité que tu recherches, ce n'est pas au Granny's que tu la trouveras, pas avec la présence permanente de Miss Lucas » commenta Regina en levant les yeux au ciel en pensant à l'exubérante serveuse.

« Tu n'as pas tort, voilà pourquoi il est urgent que je trouve une maison ou un appartement… » grogna Emma en imaginant l'ingérence de Ruby dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son point de rupture.

Elle adorait la louve qui était devenue une excellente amie avec le temps, mais elle n'oubliait pas que Ruby était aussi la meilleure amie de sa mère et qu'en tant que telle, elle s'en faisait souvent la messagère, allant jusqu'à harceler Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et accepte de se ranger à l'avis de ses parents, simplement pour avoir la paix. Mais pas cette fois. Elle se fichait d'égratigner l'image parfaite que les gens avaient d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était que Regina ne soit pas blessée et de ne pas trahir leur amitié.

« Alors viens chez moi pour cette nuit et demain, une fois le problème Milah réglé, nous tâcherons de te trouver un endroit décent où vivre » insista Regina, priant pour qu'Emma n'y voit pas autre chose que la volonté d'aider une amie.

« Tu ne travailles pas demain ? » s'étonna Emma qui avait très envie d'accepter mais ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de la mairesse.

« Emma je te rappelle que c'est ta mère la nouvelle mairesse de cette ville alors non, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu que de passer la journée à tourner en rond dans mon salon en imaginant les dégâts que ta mère peut causer en ville en une seule journée… » railla Regina avec amertume.

« Regina sans toi, cette ville ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Les gens finiront par le comprendre et te rendront ton poste. Surtout s'ils s'obstinent à laisser maman diriger… » affirma Emma avec conviction « Elle était peut-être une bonne princesse, mais elle n'a aucune idée de la façon dont on gère une ville dans ce monde… » renchérit-elle en adressant un sourire complice et entendu à Regina.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? » finit par s'impatienter Regina en posant son regard pénétrant sur Emma, lui faisant comprendre qu'un refus n'était pas une option.

« Je viens » se contenta de répondre Emma dans un sourire éblouissant « Et emmenons Henry avec nous, ça évitera qu'il boude de ne pas être avec nous pour le petit-déjeuner » s'amusa-t-elle en sachant que son fils leur en voudrait de l'avoir privé d'un moment paisible en famille.

« Alors va prévenir tes parents, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils m'accusent de vous avoir enlevés durant la nuit ! » grinça Regina, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Emma acquiesça et laissa son sac près du lit pour sortir de la chambre, y revenant presque aussitôt sous le regard surpris et légèrement inquiet de Regina. Emma avait-elle changé d'avis ?

« La lumière est éteinte en bas, ils sont couchés » annonça-t-elle en revenant se placer près de la Reine.

« Alors laisse un mot sur l'oreiller » suggéra Regina en songeant qu'il était effectivement tard et que la conversation houleuse qu'Emma avait eue avec eux avait dû les épuiser.

Emma opina du chef et s'approcha d'une petite table sur laquelle était posé un bloc. Décapsulant un stylo avec ses dents, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Regina qui comprenait d'où venait cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait adoptée Henry, Emma expliqua rapidement la situation à ses parents, leur proposant de les retrouver au Granny's à midi pour leur présenter la nouvelle venue en ville. Enfin si Regina estimait que cela ne serait pas dangereux, pour Milah comme pour les habitants de Storybrooke.

« C'est bon ! » clama Emma en posant la feuille en évidence sur son oreiller avant de revenir près de Regina.

« Parfait » approuva Regina avant de se pencher pour poser une main sur le pied d'Henry et l'autre sur l'avant-bras d'Emma.

Et dans un nuage de fumée, elles réapparurent dans la chambre d'Henry au manoir, le jeune garçon toujours paisiblement endormi. Se penchant pour ramasser son sac, Emma suivit Regina hors de la chambre et ensemble, elles traversèrent le couloir, passant devant ce qu'Emma savait être la chambre de la mairesse. Après tout, elle y était entrée un jour par mégarde lorsqu'elle était venue fouiller en toute illégalité. Elle rougit légèrement à ce souvenir, s'en voulant d'avoir eu un tel comportement envers Regina. Les choses avaient tellement changées à présent, et pour rien au monde Emma ne voulait revenir en arrière.

« Voilà, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me le demander » sourit Regina en l'introduisant dans une jolie chambre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que je serais comme un coq en pâte » affirma Emma en observant les lieux avec émerveillement.

Elle avait toujours su que Regina était une femme de goût. Il suffisait de voir cette maison de l'extérieur pour le comprendre. Et encore une fois, elle compara sa propre existence et les endroits où elle avait vécu à cette demeure. Elle avait l'impression d'être une parente pauvre hébergée par pure charité. Pourtant, Regina faisait en sorte qu'elle se sente à l'aise et à sa place, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Il aurait été si facile pour la Reine de la rabaisser en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir un tel niveau de vie à Henry. Mais Regina ne le faisait pas, lui prouvant à quel point elle aussi prenait leur amitié au sérieux et voulait que cela fonctionne.

« Tu vas réussir à dormir sans pouvoir m'utiliser comme oreiller ? » ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Regina, riant devant l'expression mi-gênée, mi-boudeuse d'Emma.

« Si je n'y arrive pas, je viendrais m'incruster dans ton lit » affirma Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« En volià des manières Miss Swan ! » fit semblant de s'indigner Regina alors qu'elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de passer une autre nuit dans les bras d'Emma.

« Bah quoi ? Je suis sûre que je vais te manquer ! » affirma Emma avec un sourire provocant.

« Au moins avec toi, je ferais des économies de chauffage » rit Regina pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Tu vois, nous y gagnerions toutes les deux » sourit Emma, ravie de ce petit jeu entre elles.

« La fatigue te fais dire encore plus de bêtise que d'habitude Emma ! » lança narquoisement Regina en ressortant de la chambre « Bonne nuit, tu devrais avoir retrouvé la raison après une bonne nuit de sommeil » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

« Soit, bonne nuit Regina » fit semblant de bouder Emma, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de leurs âneries.

Regina referma la porte sur un dernier sourire qu'elle perdit dès qu'elle fut seule dans le couloir. C'était définitif, elle perdait la raison. Alors qu'elle aurait pu retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure, voilà qu'elle invitait Emma chez elle, augmentant d'un cran la torture qu'elle s'infligeait depuis des jours. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait de savoir Emma et Henry en sécurité chez elle la rendait euphorique et l'apaisait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Regagnant sa chambre, elle se prépara rapidement pour la nuit et se coucha, se tournant instinctivement vers la chambre d'Emma, imaginant que la belle blonde était près d'elle, et ce fut sur cette vision idyllique qu'elle trouva le sommeil.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère que vous avez aimé le retour à Storybrooke, et ce qui a déjà changé pour elles deux :-)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages (toutes critiques sontbienvenues à condition qu'elles ne soient pas que négative, parce que franchement, des commentaires uniquement négatifs et qui pinaillent sur des petits détails sans réelles importances pour le déroulement de l'histoire et de sa compréhension, même faits avec les meilleurs intentions du monde, et qui ne comportent rien d'autres que des critiques, et bien ma fois je m'en passe très bien, surtout en ce moment...) Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, alors du coup je risque de répondre de manière bien mien mesurée que je ne le fais habituellement... du coup désolée pour les malheureux qui risquent de s'attirer mes foudres, parce que je vais probablement me défouler sur eux pour le coup...**

 **Bref, merci encore à tous et à très bientôt pour la suite :-)**

 **Bonne soirée, bises !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien;-)**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté comme prévu, mais suite au décès de mon père, nous avons dû déménager, et c'est un peu le Bronx chez moi en ce moment avec des cartons partout... En plus avec toutes les démarches à effectuer auprès des différents organismes, je ne vois pas le temps passer...**

 **De plus, en faisant les travaux pour la sortie de mon ancien appartement, je suis tombée de l'escabeau et je me suis luxée l'épaule droite, ce qui m'handicape considérablement (sans parler de la douleur) :-(**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse à votre lecture (désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie énormément) :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 11** :

Emma avait tourné un long moment avant d'enfin réussir à s'endormir, terrassée par la fatigue, mais son sommeil ne fut pas reposant, Les mauvais rêves l'assaillirent en un kaléidoscope d'images et de sons de son passé, la faisant finalement se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, le cœur battant la chamade et couverte de sueur. Restant quelques instants allongée à fixer le plafond, elle hésita à réellement rejoindre Regina, comme le ferait une enfant après un cauchemar, mais elle renonça, craignant de dépasser les limites de la patience de la Reine.

« Et puis il fait presque jour maintenant » constata-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, avisant les premières pâles lueurs de l'aube.

Repoussant d'un coup de pieds irrité sa couette déjà bien malmenée par sa nuit agitée, Emma gagna la salle de bain adjacente d'un pas traînant, maugréant de se lever si tôt comme si c'était parfaitement naturel, se doucha et enfila sa tenue de combat habituelle, souriant d'avance en imaginant le regard légèrement réprobateur de Regina. En souriant plus largement, Emma réalisa que la Reine avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à choisir ses tenues ces derniers jours.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle choisirait pour moi dans ce monde si je la laissais faire… » s'interrogea-t-elle en quittant timidement sa chambre.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire à présent ? Regina n'apprécierait sûrement pas de la voir se balader dans sa maison comme si elle était chez elle, même si elle en mourait d'envie. Après tout, le manoir était immense, et Emma n'en avait vu que trois pièces jusqu'à présent. Enfin quatre en comptant la chambre qu'elle occupait. Mais elle ne voulait pas trahir une fois de plus la confiance de Regina et préféra donc descendre dans le salon pour y attendre sagement le réveil des dormeurs.

« Au moins aujourd'hui vais-je pouvoir me moquer de Regina pour s'être levée après moi… » sourit-elle amusée par avance en imaginant le froncement de sourcils agacé de la mairesse.

En pénétrant dans le salon, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le corps de Milah qui reposait sur le canapé, et elle perdit instantanément son sourire. Se laissant choir sur la petite table du salon, elle continua d'examiner Milah. C'était vraiment une très belle femme, et elle comprenait ce qui avait pu séduire Hook en elle. En fait, elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux, même si Milah était brune. Pas étonnant que Hook se soit intéressé à elle.

« Je la lui rappelais… » souffla-t-elle en se sentant soulagée.

Finalement ce n'était pas d'elle que Hook était tombé amoureux, ou avait cru s'éprendre. Non, c'était de ce qui en elle lui rappelait cette femme qu'il était sur le point de retrouver. Et elle se promit que, dès que Regina lui en aurait donné l'autorisation, elle irait chercher Hook pour le conduire auprès de sa dulcinée, même si elle risquait d'avoir du mal à le convaincre de venir dans l'antre de la Méchante Reine. Quoique Hook, bien que souvent hostile à Regina, avait une relation assez étrange avec la Reine, un mélange de haine et de respect. Emma s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là, même si elle préférait ne pas s'y attarder.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir… » grogna-t-elle en sentant un sentiment étrange l'envahir.

Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur Milah avant de lever les yeux en entendant des pas légers dans l'escalier, souriant en reconnaissant la silhouette parfaite de la Reine.

« Bonjour Regina » sourit Emma en restant assise à sa place, regardant la mairesse s'avancer gracieusement vers elle, semblant glisser sur le parquet.

« Bonjour Emma, déjà levée ? » s'étonna Regina en lui adressant un doux sourire.

« J'ai peu dormi » se contenta de répondre Emma en détournant le regard.

« Ma literie est-elle si mauvaise ? » plaisanta Regina en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu empêcher Emma de trouver le sommeil.

« Non, juste de mauvais rêves, j'ai l'habitude » lui répondit Emma d'une voix atone qui fit frémir la Reine.

« Je sais ce que c'est » reconnut Regina en pensant à ses propres démons intérieurs « Tu aurais dû venir me voir » ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir que je devais t'empêcher de le faire » protesta Emma en secouant la tête.

« Emma, la prochaine fois que tes vilains souvenirs te tiennent éveillée, viens me voir » lui ordonna Regina d'un ton sans appel.

« D'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te dérange toutes les nuits » sourit Emma en se détendant, souriant avec reconnaissance à la belle brune.

« Je ne me plaindrais pas Emma, les amies sont aussi là pour ça » ajouta-t-elle, reprenant les mots de la Sauveuse.

« Bonjour les mamans » entendirent-elles Henry les saluer alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, habillé de pieds en cape.

« Bonjour mon petit prince » sourit Regina en accueillant le câlin matinal de son fils, souriant en sentant Emma les rejoindre et les enlacer naturellement.

« Salut gamin, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant, frôlant le visage de Regina de son souffle, pour déposer un baiser sur le front de leur fils.

« Maintenant que vous êtes revenues, oui » sourit-tl sans quitter les bras de Regina « Pourquoi on est à la maison et pas au loft ? » voulut-il savoir, curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé dans son lit ce matin.

« Je vais chercher un appartement mais en attendant, tu vas revenir vivre ici avec ta mère. Je suppose que tu es d'accord » s'amusa Emma en avisant le sourire étincelant d'Henry qui rivalisait avec celui de Regina.

« Et comment ! » approuva vivement Henry en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère qui lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force.

« Parfait alors » sourit doucement Emma en se détachant de l'étreinte groupée en entendant son estomac grogner.

« C'est elle Milah ? » demanda Henry en apercevant enfin la femme endormie sur le canapé « C'est ma grand-mère ? » insista-t-il devant le silence des deux femmes.

« Oui, c'est bien elle mon chéri » finit par répondre Regina « Allez, venez dans la cuisine, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner » ajouta-t-elle en s'y dirigeant, suivie de près par les deux Swan.

« 'Ma, tu sais que Hook risque de faire comme Robin quand il la verra ? » demanda Henry, légèrement inquiet qu'Emma ne finisse par en vouloir à sa mère d'avoir sauvé Milah.

« Je le sais gamin, et en fait, j'espère bien qu'il le fera… » avoua honnêtement Emma en souriant à Regina.

« Donc tu ne vas pas te fâcher avec maman ? » s'assura Henry en retrouvant le sourire.

« Henry, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de la sauver, je ne vais pas ensuite l'accabler de reproches ! » lui révéla Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Vous croyez que grand-père va vouloir essayer de la tuer une nouvelle fois ? » demanda Henry, trouvant un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude.

« Il ne le fera pas Henry, parce qu'il sait que s'il s'en prenait à Milah, il vous perdrait Neal, Belle et toi… » énuméra Regina avec confiance.

« Neal va être tellement content de retrouver sa mère… enfin je crois… » murmura-t-il pensivement.

« Comment ça tu crois ? » demanda Regina en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant son fils et la Sauveuse.

« Bah elle l'a abandonnée quand même… » expliqua Henry en commençant à manger.

« Je t'ai abandonné aussi Henry, pourtant tu m'as pardonnée… » lui fit remarquer Emma en sentant son estomac se nouer à l'idée qu'Henry puisse encore lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Oui, mais tu l'as fait pour m'offrir une meilleure vie, pour que j'ai toutes mes chances d'avoir une enfance heureuse, et grâce à ça, j'ai été adopté par la meilleure maman du monde… » expliqua Henry en adressant un sourire débordant d'amour à Regina qui sentit son regard s'humidifier en entendant les mots de son fils.

Il l'avait si longtemps rejetée par le passé lorsqu'il avait compris qui elle était vraiment, que de voir que finalement, il l'aimait toujours aussi fort et qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement lui faisait un bien fou. Et elle savait qu'elle devait ce retournement de situation à Emma, du moins en partie. Henry était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard en voyant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour devenir une bonne personne. En cet instant, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait voulu figer le temps de nouveau pour que rien ne vienne jamais briser ce moment.

« C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour toi que Regina, si j'avais pu choisir, mon choix se serait porté sur elle ! » approuva Emma avec enthousiasme, faisant largement sourire Henry alors que Regina restait figée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Eh bien merci… Emma… » souffla-t-elle finalement en se ressaisissant.

« De rien, et c'est la vérité, même si j'étais trop jalouse pour le remarquer et l'accepter » poursuivit Emma sans cesser de manger.

« Jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ? Henry a été fou de toi depuis le début ! » s'exclama Regina sans comprendre.

« Oui, mais c'était surtout parce que j'étais une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie et parce qu'il espérait que j'arrange les choses… » expliqua posément Emma en avalant la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner.

« Oui, en me détruisant… » grimaça Regina en baissant piteusement le visage.

« Non, en te sauvant toi aussi pour qu'il retrouve sa maman » affirma sereinement Emma « Il avait beau dire le contraire, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il voulait seulement être sûr que tu l'aimais vraiment et qu'il comptait plus pour toi que n'importe quoi d'autre » la contredit doucement Emma en posant un regard affectueux sur Henry qui rougit en baissant piteusement la tête.

« C'est le cas » se contenta de dire doucement Regina en comprenant qu'Emma disait vrai face à l'attitude honteuse de leur fils.

« Tu es la mère parfaite dont rêve tous les orphelins Regina et je me sentais tellement… misérable et insignifiante à côté de toi… » grimaça Emma en haussant les épaules avec une moue penaude.

« Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre Emma ! » protesta vivement Regina en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété « Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois et je n'aime pas que tu te dévalorise de la sorte » gronda fermement Regina.

Henry suivait la conversation avec intérêt, jubilant intérieurement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci soit réel, et aussi discrètement que possible, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Voir ses mamans discuter ainsi, être aussi gentilles l'une avec l'autre dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elles soient un jour aussi proches. Elles avaient l'air de vraiment s'apprécier maintenant, et il pria pour qu'un jour elles deviennent plus que des amies. Ainsi, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, et ils auraient tous les trois ce qu'ils désiraient depuis de longues années sans jamais réussir à l'obtenir tout à fait. Une famille aimante et soudée.

« Il va être l'heure d'aller à l'école mon chéri » lui rappela Regina en avisant l'heure sur le cadran de la pendule murale.

« Je ne peux pas rester avec vous aujourd'hui ? S'il vous plaît ? » demanda timidement l'adolescent, regardant ses mamans avec espoir.

« Nous sommes mercredi chéri, tu n'as classe que ce matin » souligna Regina avant d'ajouter « Nous viendrons toutes les deux te chercher à la sortie de l'école et nous passerons l'après-midi ensemble si tu veux »

« Vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Henry, le regard brillant de joie.

« Vraiment gamin » approuva Emma, se faisant une note mentale pour décommander ses parents dans la matinée.

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama Henry en sautant sur ses pieds, pour serrer chacune de ses mères dans ses bras avant de courir chercher ses affaires de classe.

Regina se pinça les lèvres en entendant le bruit que fit le jeune garçon mais décida pour une fois de ne pas relever, ne voulant pas entacher ce moment de pur bonheur familial. Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry était de retour, son sac sur le dos, et un large sourire barrant son visage.

« A tout à l'heure les mamans ! » s'écria-t-il gaiment avant de courir pour attraper le bus scolaire.

« A plus gamin » s'amusa Emma, ravie du bonheur de son fils.

« A tout à l'heure mon chéri » souffla Regina, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres.

A nouveau seules, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice et heureux, puis elles débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle dans un silence paisible avant de retourner dans le salon. Sans un mot, Regina fit apparaître le cœur de Milah, et Emma se demanda où elle l'avait caché en premier lieu avant d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas important, et elle faisait confiance à Regina pour avoir veillé à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

« Une fois que son cœur aura retrouvé sa place, elle ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps à reprendre connaissance » lui expliqua Regina en s'approchant de la femme endormie.

« J'espère qu'elle ne deviendra pas hystérique comme Marianne… « grimaça Emma en roulant des yeux faisant arquer un sourcil à Regina.

« Et comment as-tu réglé le problème ? » voulut savoir Regina, véritablement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le sauvetage de cette femme.

« En l'assommant » avoua faiblement Emma en baissant le regard avec un sourire gêné.

Regina cligna des yeux, craignant d'avoir mal compris puis, incapable de se contenir, éclata de rire, posant une main sur son ventre tellement elle riait fort.

« Elle devenait hystérique ! » se défendit Emma en haussant les épaules en souriant de la réaction de la Reine.

« Décidément, j'adore vos manières Miss Swan » ricana la mairesse en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Emma haussa de nouveau les épaules, mais cette fois, son sourire n'avait plus rien de gêné. Elle paraissait même assez fière d'elle, ce qui relança le rire de Regina. La Reine avait toujours aimé ce petit côté rebelle et fonceur d'Emma, même lorsqu'elles se faisaient la guerre, le trouvant stimulant, et elle était ravie de constater qu'en dépit de leurs griefs, jamais Emma ne l'avait frappée. Sauf cette nuit-là dans le cimetière. Même lorsqu'Henry avait mangé le chausson aux pommes, Emma s'était fait violence pour ne pas la rouer de coups, se contentant de la bousculer fortement. Mais la Sauveuse n'avait pas eu le même contrôle avec Marianne, ce qui donna l'impression à Regina d'avoir toujours eu une place privilégiée dans le cœur de la Sauveuse.

« Allez, réveillons notre invitée » déclara Regina en plongeant la main dans la poitrine de Milah.

Et cette fois, contrairement au pirate, Emma constata que Regina avait agi avec douceur, rendant l'acte presqu'inaudible et supportable. Une fois le cœur remit à sa place, Regina retira sa main et s'écarta de quelques pas, venant se placer près d'Emma. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un gémissement plaintif ne retentisse.

« Oh ma tête… » gémit Milah en posant une main sur son front sans ouvrir les yeux « Killian ? » appela-t-elle en tendant une main, comme pour chercher son amant, mais ne rencontrant que du vide.

Surprise, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Se levant d'un bond, elle tenta de cacher son angoisse et fronça un peu plus les sourcils en découvrant la présence des deux femmes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Killian ? Où est Rumple ? » demanda vivement la femme en les dévisageant, tentant de déterminer le danger qu'elle courait.

« Je m'appelle Emma Swan et voici Regina Mills » commença Emma avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis Milah Jones » se présenta la belle brune, faisant arquer un sourcil aux deux femmes qui échangèrent un long regard.

« Nous savons qui vous êtes Milah, et vous nous devez la vie » se contenta de dire Regina en posant un regard impénétrable sur cette femme qui avait osé tenir tête au Ténébreux.

« Alors il m'a vraiment arraché le cœur… » s'affola Milah en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, mais Regina l'a récupéré avant qu'il ne l'écrase » lui apprit Emma avec fierté.

« Merci ma Reine » s'inclina Milah en exécutant une révérence devant Regina.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle est reine ? » s'étonna Emma, sidérée par la clairvoyance de la brunette.

« Cela parait évident » se contenta de répondre Milah du ton de l'évidence « Où sommes-nous ? » redemanda Milah en observant le luxe de la grande demeure.

« Chez moi, et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, sachez que nous sommes dans le futur, des centaines d'années après votre époque » lui apprit Regina avec autant de tact qu'elle le pouvait en pareille situation.

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Milah en se laissant choir sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

C'était un cauchemar, il le fallait. Parce que si ce que cette femme venait de lui dire était vrai, alors elle n'avait plus rien. Bae devait être mort et elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui demander pardon et de se faire pardonner. Et pire que tout, Killian aussi devait être mort et à cette seule idée, elle eut envie d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et d'aller l'offrir elle-même à Rumpelstilstkin. A quoi bon vivre sans l'amour de sa vie ?

« Je vais aller chercher Killian, je peux vous laisser seules ? » demanda Emma en se penchant vers Regina pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Oui, mais fais vite » acquiesça Regina qui n'avait aucune envie qu'Emma se retrouve en présence du pirate, même pour qu'il puisse retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

« Promis » sourit tendrement Emma avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la Reine et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

« Vous êtes des sorcières ? » s'alarma Milah en les regardant avec méfiance.

« J'ai été l'apprentie du Ténébreux. Quant à Emma, sa magie vient du véritable amour de ses parents » lui expliqua patiemment Regina.

« Vous comptez me livrer à Rumple ? » s'angoissa Milah en se relevant, prête à se battre s'il le fallait.

« Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas intervenue pour vous sauver sur le bateau et l'aurais laissé faire » commenta Regina, guère impressionnée par l'attitude agressive de la jeune femme.

« Que voulez-vous alors ? » demanda Milah sans perdre sa méfiance.

« De vous ? Absolument rien » répondit sincèrement Regina avant de faire apparaître le livre d'Henry dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un grimoire ? » s'enquit Milah en posant un regard suspicieux sur l'ouvrage.

« Ce livre de conte appartient à mon fils qui se trouve être votre petit-fils » lui révéla Regina en s'approchant pour le poser sur la table basse.

« Mon petit-fils ? Mon fils et vous avez eu un enfant ? » s'étonna Milah en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

« Lisez le livre, il répondra en partie à vos questions, et nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard » proposa Regina qui sentait poindre une migraine.

Pas étonnant qu'Emma ait choisi d'assommer Marianne ! En soufflant d'exaspération, elle reporta son attention sur son invitée et soupira de soulagement en la voyant s'asseoir et ouvrir le livre. Prenant place dans son fauteuil préféré, Regina posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et croisa les jambes dans une posture familière, et observa les expressions se succéder sur le visage de la belle brune. Au bout d'un long moment, le bruit d'une vive conversation attira son attention, et elle se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Emma en compagnie de Hook qui râlait de se retrouver devant la maison de la Méchante Reine.

« J'ai dû ruser pour arriver à le ramener jusqu'ici » souffla Emma, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Regina acquiesça, songeant que cela était à prévoir et posa son regard sur les mains intactes du pirate. Plus de capitaine Crochet donc, même si c'était prévisible également, elle s'était demandé si Rumple avait pu réussir plus tard à accomplir ce qu'Emma l'avait empêché de faire sur le bateau.

« Bonjour Capitaine Crochet » le salua-t-elle froidement, adoptant instantanément sa posture de Reine pour le dominer de toute sa stature.

« Pour vous servir votre Majesté » ricana Hook en s'inclinant d'un air moqueur « Pourquoi avoir demandé à Swan de me faire venir ? » voulut-il savoir avec suspicion.

« Nous avons ramené quelque chose du passé qui devrait vous plaire » lui révéla Regina en comprenant qu'Emma ne lui avait rien dit.

« Un seul fiaco sentimental ne vous a pas suffi ? » ricana Hook, son sourire moqueur s'accentuant.

« La ferme Hook et rentre dans la maison » s'agaça Emma en le poussant rudement en avant.

« Doucement Love » grogna Hook en se rétablissant de justesse.

« Je crois que dans quelques minutes, tu choisiras de toi-même de ne plus m'appeler comme ça… » lui affirma Emma en échangeant un sourire entendu avec Regina.

« Votre surprise est dans le salon » lui énonça Regina en le laissant passer devant elle.

Intrigué malgré lui, Hook avança prudemment, craignant de tomber dans un piège, quand soudain, il se figea, choqué. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à ça. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait vu le crocodile lui arracher le cœur et le broyer sous ses yeux. Pourtant, elle était là, devant lui, et plus vivante que jamais, lisant tranquillement le livre d'Henry.

« Milah ? » appela-t-il avec hésitation en pénétrant plus avant dans la pièce sans quitter son amour du regard.

« Killian ? » souffla la belle brune en relevant vivement la tête en entendant cette voix tant aimée.

« Mon amour… » souffla Hook en se ruant en avant, soulevant la jeune femme dans les airs avant de la serrer farouchement contre lui.

« Killian… » gémit Milah en enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou du pirate, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Tu m'as tant manquée » susurra tendrement Hook en s'écartant pour planter son regard dans celui de la belle brune.

« Embrasse-moi mon amour » gémit Milah en passant une main possessive sur la nuque de Killian qui ne se fit pas prier pour obtempérer.

Sur le seuil de la pièce, Regina observait la réaction d'Emma, guettant le moindre signe de chagrin ou de jalousie, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut de l'amusement et de la satisfaction. Soulagée, elle reporta son regard sur le couple et décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne s'arrachent leurs vêtements, perdus dans leur passion dévorante.

« Mon cadeau vous plait capitaine ? » lança-t-elle en avançant, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

En sursautant, Hook rompit le baiser et se tourna vers la Reine sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour des hanches de Milah comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux impuissants.

« Comment ? » fut tout ce qu'il put dire encore sous le choc.

« Elles étaient sur le bateau quand Rumple est venu. Sa majesté a échangé mon cœur avec celui d'une biche, puis elle a sorti mon corps des eaux et m'a ramené ici, en sécurité… » résuma Milah en pointant du doigt le livre de conte dans lequel elle avait découvert toute l'histoire.

« Le pirate qui a empêché le crocodile de me couper la main… » comprit Hook en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'était moi » approuva Emma avec un sourire malicieux.

« Merci, je vous dois la vie » clama le pirate en s'inclinant humblement.

« Je vous devais bien ça capitaine » lança Regina, échangeant un long regard avec le pirate qui lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« J'ai une dette envers vous votre Majesté, et j'espère pouvoir un jour m'en acquitter… » s'inclina-t-il de nouveau, faisant sourire Emma qui adressa un sourire malicieux à Regina.

« Nous comptons sur vous pour aider Milah à s'habituer à ce nouveau monde » reprit Regina avec un sourire empli de moquerie.

« Je ferai de mon mieux » grimaça le pirate qui avait lui-même encore bien du mal avec les bizarreries de ce monde moderne.

« A moins que vous ne vouliez repartir… » poursuivit Regina en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pas pour le moment, je pense que Milah voudra profiter de Bae et faire connaissance avec Henry… enfin avec votre permission… » lança Hook en se demandant si les deux femmes autoriseraient Henry à côtoyer sa grand-mère.

« Bae ? Il est ici ? » souffla Milah, son regard se voilant d'émotion et d'espoir.

« C'est un homme aujourd'hui, mais oui, il est ici » lui sourit tendrement Hook en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai lu le livre, mais j'ai du mal à tout comprendre… » soupira Mllah, visiblement perplexe.

« C'est normal mon amour, je t'expliquerai tout, ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura Hook en refermant des bras protecteurs et rassurant autour de sa taille.

« Je te laisse prévenir Neal ? » demanda Emma en interrogeant Hook du regard.

« Mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui le fasse Swan, dis-lui qu'il peut venir sur le Jolly Roger quand il le voudra » rétorqua Hook après une légère hésitation.

« Et je me charge de Rumple » annonça Regina avec un sourire carnassier.

« Merci votre Majesté » souffla Hook en resserrant son étreinte autour de Milah, bien décidé à la protéger cette fois.

« Il ne lui fera rien Hook, pas s'il tient à ceux qu'il aime » le rassura Emma avec un sourire confiant.

Hook hocha la tête avec raideur, visiblement sceptique. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas le crocodile approcher Milah. Cette fois, il saurait la protéger. Plus jamais il ne perdrait sa famille.

« Milah, est-ce que… » demanda Hook en se rappelant brusquement la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait apprise juste avant que sa vie ne vire au cauchemar.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Milah, des larmes envahissant son regard alors qu'une main tremblante venait se poser sur son ventre.

« Tout va bien, rassurez-vous » entendirent-ils Regina affirmer, leur faisant tourner la tête vers elle avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » demanda timidement Milah avec un sourire tremblant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'étonna Emma sans comprendre.

« Milah est enceinte… » lui apprit Hook en se dandinant, légèrement gêné.

Après tout, il avait passé les derniers mois à courtiser Emma, cherchant à la persuader de son amour pour elle. Mais Milah venait de lui être rendue, et il agissait avec Emma comme Robin l'avait fait avec la Reine. Et en cet instant, il comprit mieux pourquoi Emma avait paru si inquiète pour la Reine. Inquiet, et légèrement coupable, il chercha à discerner la moindre trace de colère chez la Sauveuse, mais n'y trouva rien. Et il se rappela qu'Emma avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'une solide amitié pour lui. Pas de l'amour. Elle ne souffrait donc pas du retour de Milah, paraissant simplement heureuse pour eux. Du Emma tout craché.

« Tu vas être papa ? Félicitations ! » sourit Emma en venant l'enlacer de façon spontanée.

« Merci Emma, pour tout » souffla-t-il en lui rendant amicalement son accolade sans plus la moindre trace d'ambiguïté.

« Henry va adorer avoir un autre oncle » s'amusa Regina en échangeant un sourire complice avec Emma.

« Ce sera peut-être une tante cette fois ! » s'amusa Emma, riant de l'expression à la fois horrifiée et émerveillée de Hook à l'idée d'avoir une petite fille.

« Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ? » demanda Milah avec un sourire timide et plein d'espoir.

« Rejoignez-nous au Granny's ce midi, nous y emmenons Henry déjeuner » suggéra Regina après s'être concertée du regard avec Emma.

« Par contre, mes parents risquent de se joindre à nous » révéla Emma avec une grimace penaude et un sourire d'excuses pour son amie.

« Je suppose que je pourrais supporter un repas en leur compagnie » soupira Regina songeant que ce genre de scène risquait de se multiplier maintenant qu'Emma et elle étaient officiellement amies.

« Nous viendrons, merci pour l'invitation » sourit Hook, songeant que le repas risquait d'être fort divertissant.

Regina observa Milah et songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas se promener en ville dans ses vêtements abimés. Alors, d'un mouvement du poignet, elle la changea, faisant apparaître des vêtements de ce monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce… » commença à paniquer Milah avant de se calmer en constatant sa nouvelle tenue « Oh ! Merci… » souffla-t-elle en s'étudiant attentivement.

Emma retint la réplique qui faillit lui échapper en voyant que Milah était à présent vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur crème, et d'une petite veste en cuir noir qui lui allait parfaitement. La tenue était complétée par des bottes de motarde, donnant un look rebelle à la pirate.

« J'ai fait apparaître d'autres tenues dans votre cabine capitaine » lui apprit Regina en ignorant le regard moqueur d'Emma.

« Merci pour votre générosité votre Majesté » la salua Milah en s'inclinant avec reconnaissance.

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de cette femme en dehors de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le livre, mais elle l'appréciait énormément. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle lui devait la vie ainsi que celle de son enfant à naître. Et puis grâce à elle, elle avait retrouvé Killian. A la Reine et à la belle blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés, comme un preux chevalier. Milah n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies, et elle espéra que les deux femmes accepteraient de tenir ce rôle dans sa vie.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors verdict?**

 **Je sais que la relation entre Emma et Regina n'avance pas assez vite au goût de certaines et certains, et que cela risque de me faire perdre des lecteurs, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, c'était le défi à l'origine de cette fiction, et je ne pouvais pas commencer tout en lenteur pour les faire subitemment se sauter dessus sans préavis... Pour le coup cela n'aurait pas été crédible ey encore moins logique...**

 **Bref, merci à celles qui continuent de me lire, et pour ceux qui décideront d'arrêter ici leur lecture, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de me laisser un message pour m'expliquer pourquoi ils en restaient là...**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous, et j'essaie de poster la suite aussi rapidement que possible!**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vou?**

 **Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis luxé l'épaule droite au début du mois d'avril, et mon bras me fait énormément souffrir. De plus, j'étais en plein déménagement, et l'on n'en voit seulement la fin (plus que quelques cartons à vider hallelujah!)**

 **Je tiens malgré tout à remercier celles et ceux qui continuent à me lire à chaque nouvelle mise à jour, ainsi que tout ceux qui me mettent régulièrement en followers, même sans laisser de review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes écrits plaisent et donnent envie d'en lire plus.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement Mitzouli pour ses gentilles reviews et son MP d'encouragement. J'ai beaucoup de mal à taper sur un claiver, donc désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de vous répondre individuellement comme j'avais promis de le faire, et promis, dès que je le pourrais sans avoir l'impression d'avoir le bras en feu (très désagréable soit dit en passant...), je recommencerai à vous répondre par MP.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai donc décidé de vous poster plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous aimerez ces suites, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, positifs et négatifs (encore une fois je ne le prendrais pas mal, à condition évidemment que votre commentaire ne soit pas une succession de critiques plus ou moins argumentées sans prendre la peine de me faire part de ce qui vous a plu dans le chapitre. Je veux bien être critiquée, pas de souci, mais quand on le fait sur un détail du chapitre, sans grand intérêt, et que l'on fasse l'impasse sur l'élément clé du chapitre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que chercher réellement la personne. Parce que dans ce cas précis, ce genre de commentaire me donne juste l'impression d'avoir pour objectif de me descendre sans autre motivation que de me faire de la peine... Ayant déjà vécu ce genre de situation, je m'en passe très bien, et dans ce cas, je ne serais pas tendre avec la personne qui s'y risquerait. Après tout, même si vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, j'ai aussi celui de dire ce que je pense et je ne m'en priverais plus, même si la personne commente en tant que guest...)**

 **Bon allez, je vais arrêter là de me plaindre et vais vous laisser à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 12 : **

Après avoir raccompagné le couple jusqu'à la porte, Regina retourna dans le salon où Emma l'attendait sagement, assise sur le divan, feuilletant le livre d'Henry, y cherchant des détails montrant des changements dus à leur saut dans le temps, mais tout semblait parfaitement en ordre en dehors de ce dont elles avaient eu conscience d'avoir modifié.

« Alors, a-t-on donné lieu à de grands bouleversements ? » s'enquit Regina en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Apparemment pas » répondit Emma en refermant le livre.

« Tant mieux » souffla Regina sans cacher son soulagement « Alors, toujours décidée à déménager ? » s'enquit-elle en posant un regard pénétrant et concerné sur Emma.

« Plus que jamais ! » acquiesça Emma en hochant vigoureusement la tête « J'ai toujours mon appartement à New-York, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner autant d'Henry et de toi » lança-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Je devrais peut-être y aller quand même pour le vider et le vendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais retourner y vivre un jour… »

« Et Henry et toi devez avoir envie de récupérer les affaires que vous y avez laissé… » se contenta de dire Regina pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie de savoir qu'Emma n'envisageait plus de repartir de Storybrooke.

« Ainsi que nos meubles, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de racheter tout » grimaça Emma en haussant les épaules d'un air gêné.

Regina ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle pourrait faire appel à la magie pour palier à ce problème, connaissant d'avance la réponse d'Emma. Sans parler du fait qu'Henry désapprouverait très certainement.

« Quand partirais-tu ? » voulut savoir Regina, sentant son ventre se nouer de savoir Emma hors de la ville, même pour une poignée de jours.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je préfère trouver un appartement avant de me décider » finit par répondre Emma après quelques instants de réflexion.

« En fait il y a une maison libre à côté de la mienne… » l'informa Regina avec une légère hésitation, pas sûre qu'Emma ait envie de vivre si proche d'elle.

« La grande maison blanche ? » demanda Emma avec intérêt.

« Oui, elle est inoccupée depuis des années » approuva Regina en dissimulant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour cacher son anxiété en attendant la réponse de la Sauveuse.

« Et personne ne s'opposera au fait que je m'y installe ? » s'assura Emma, ne voulant chasser personne de cette maison.

« Pas le moindre Emma je te l'assure » affirma Regina préférant ne pas apprendre à Emma que cette maison lui appartenait.

« Tu es ma Sauveuse ! » clama Emma, le regard pétillant de malice « Et Henry sera ravi de pouvoir passer d'une maison à l'autre en quelques minutes » ajouta-t-elle en imaginant la réaction de leur fils lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle.

« Nous pourrions créer une arche dans le jardin pour éviter qu'il ait à passer par la rue pour se faire » proposa Regina en retrouvant toute son assurance.

« Bonne idée et ce sera plus conviviale » approuva Emma en souriant largement « En fait, nous pourrions unifier les deux jardins et creuser une piscine, Henry en rêve… » suggéra Emma, le regard pétillant d'enthousiasme.

En riant légèrement, Regina comprit que leur fils ne serait pas le seul à profiter pleinement d'une piscine dans le jardin. Et son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines en imaginant Emma se balader dans le jardin en maillot de bain deux pièces. Oui, une piscine serait une merveilleuse idée, même si elle vivrait une véritable torture de tous les instants. Mais tant qu'elle était la seule à profiter du spectacle, elle s'en moquait un peu…

« C'est drôle, mais avant mon retour, je n'avais même pas remarqué cette maison… » commenta Emma qui s'était levée pour aller observer la demeure depuis la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

Encore une fois, Regina se dit que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, après la dernière Malédiction, de découvrir qu'une maison était apparue dans le fond de son vaste jardin. Un peu comme une dépendance de luxe. Usant de sa magie, elle avait séparé les deux maisons par une haie, donnant l'impression que la nouvelle demeure se situait sur la propriété adjacente. Même Henry ignorait que la nouvelle bâtisse appartenait à Regina. D'ailleurs, Zelena n'avait sûrement pas voulu ça, à moins que son but ait été de s'installer à côté de chez sa sœur pour la rendre folle.

« Cette maison est apparue après la dernière Malédiction. J'ai même pensé que c'était Zelena qui l'avait placée là pour le seul plaisir de me rendre la vie impossible à longueur de journée… » lui expliqua finalement la mairesse lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers elle, surprise par son silence.

« Eh bien tant mieux pour moi ! » conclut Emma en exécutant un petit pas de danse qui fit rire Regina aux éclats tant la Sauveuse était attendrissante en cet instant.

Emma la regarda avec affection un instant, ravie de voir Regina se lâcher autant avec elle, signe qu'elle se sentait parfaitement en confiance pour baisser sa garde et être elle-même, avant de se tourner vers sa future maison. Ses parents allaient sûrement faire une attaque en apprenant qu'elle allait s'installer juste à côté du manoir Mills, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle serait folle de refuser une telle proposition, elle qui s'était attendue à devoir arpenter toute la ville pour trouver un appartement digne de ce nom était enchantée. Après tout, lorsqu'Henry avait épluché les petites annonces, il n'avait presque rien trouvé pour eux et avait fini par renoncer.

« Aimerais-tu la visiter ? » s'enquit Regina en se levant pour aller chercher un trousseau de clés dans son bureau.

« Et comment ! » s'enthousiasma Emma en faisant joyeusement volteface pour rejoindre Regina qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte, comme si elle n'avait pas douté de la réponse de la belle blonde.

En riant, Regina la guida jusqu'à l'allée remontant vers la superbe demeure de style coloniale qui fit naître des étincelles d'émerveillement dans les yeux d'Emma. Sans un mot, Regina ouvrit la porte et guida Emma dans les différentes pièces. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques instants dans le vaste salon, Emma s'émerveillant de la cheminée, traversèrent une jolie petite salle à manger pour rejoindre une cuisine toute équipée à laquelle Emma n'accorda qu'un vague intérêt avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier menant à l'étage faisant rire Regina qui savait que la Sauveuse n'était pas très branchée cuisine. La suivant plus posément, elle retrouva Emma dans une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse qui possédait un dressing à faire pâlir d'envie une reine du shopping ou une reine tout court d'ailleurs. Après avoir poussé un cri de ravissement en découvrant la baignoire sur pied qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, Emma ressortit et explora les autres chambres.

« Henry voudra cette chambre, j'en suis sûre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avisant le double niveau de la pièce.

« J'en suis persuadée également ! » acquiesça Regina en imaginant l'enthousiasme de son précieux petit prince.

En souriant, les deux femmes ressortirent et revinrent dans le salon, Emma trépignant sur place à l'idée de vivre dans un tel palace.

« Elle est plus petite que le manoir, mais… » commença Regina avant d'être coupée par Emma.

« Elle est parfaite Regina, je l'adore ! » affirma Emma avant de sauter au cou de la Reine « Merci, tu as trouvé la maison parfaite pour moi ! » souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise » sourit doucement Regina, ravie d'avoir fait plaisir à Emma aussi facilement.

Evidemment, dans l'absolu, c'est dans sa propre maison qu'elle aurait voulu voir Emma prendre ses quartiers de façon plus que définitive, mais l'avoir à quelques pas d'elle n'était pas si mal. Elles se verraient tous les jours et ne doutait pas que toutes les occasions seraient bonnes pour passer du temps ensemble. Si elle tenait compte du fait qu'Emma était une piètre cuisinière, il y avait même toutes les chances pour qu'Henry et la belle blonde passent finalement plus de temps au manoir que dans leur nouvelle maison. Et cela remplissait Regina de joie.

« Au fait, le loyer d'une maison pareille doit être exorbitant, je n'aurais sûrement pas les moyens… » réalisa Emma en perdant son sourire.

« Emma, nous sommes à Storybrooke » gloussa Regina avec amusement « Cette maison est à toi si tu le désires » conclut-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Evidemment que je le veux ! » affirma Emma en recommençant à admirer la demeure.

« Alors bienvenue chez toi » sourit Regina en lui remettant le trousseau de clés avec un magnifique sourire qui sembla illuminer toute la pièce.

Elle préférait ne pas trop s'appesantir sur la réponse symbolique d'Emma pour sa propre santé mentale déjà bien vacillante. Etre amie avec Emma n'était décidément pas une sinécure, et pourtant, elle adorait chaque moment partagé avec la blonde et ne céderait sa place pour rien au monde.

« Nous devrions y aller, il va être l'heure d'aller chercher Henry à la sortie de l'école » remarqua Regina en jetant un regard à sa montre.

« Oui, allons chercher notre fils » sourit Emma en rangeant précieusement les clés dans la poche de sa veste.

D'un même pas, les deux femmes rejoignirent les voitures et après avoir soupiré fortement, Emma finit par grimper aux côtés de Regina sous le sourire narquois et victorieux de la Reine.

« De toute façon, ta poubelle roulante est restée devant chez tes parents » lui fit judicieusement remarquer Regina en tentant de ne pas rire devant le regard noir d'Emma.

« Ne te moque pas de ma voiture, elle au moins est fidèle ! » protesta vivement Emma, véritablement outrée que l'on puisse dire du mal de sa précieuse voiture.

« Comparativement à ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un sourcil.

Cette fois, le reproche ne pouvait clairement pas lui être adressé. Après tout, pour être infidèle à Emma encore faudrait-il qu'elles soient en couple, et cela figurait aux yeux de Regina dans la catégorie des souhaits irréalisables. Donc Emma ne parlait pas d'elle ce qui au vu de son expression, semblait être une très bonne chose.

« A tous les idiots que j'ai eu la malchance de fréquenter un jour ou l'autre… » grogna Emma en secouant la tête avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Allons, je suis certaine que tu as dû croiser la route d'un gars bien au moins une fois dans ta vie… » tenta de l'apaiser Regina qui n'aimait pas la lueur triste et désabusée qui brillait dans les yeux de la Sauveuse.

« Non. Même Graham n'était pas à la hauteur. Je veux dire il me faisait des avances tout en couchant avec toi, reconnais que ce n'est pas la définition du Prince Charmant… » ricana amèrement Emma.

A la mention de Graham, Regina se tendit, son estomac se tordant de culpabilité. De tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis, celui-là était probablement un de ceux qu'elle regrettait le plus au monde. Au point que si le portail de Zelena s'ouvrait une troisième fois, elle sauterait dedans sans hésitation pour essayer d'empêcher son double passé de commettre ce meurtre. Même si elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle perdrait à coups sûrs Emma. Après tout, si elle avait perdu son sang-froid et écrasé le cœur de Graham, c'était parce qu'il devenait intime avec la Sauveuse. Elle avait compris qu'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre lorsque Graham avait commencé à échapper à son contrôle et retrouver la mémoire. Et elle ne l'avait pas supporté, même si à l'époque, elle avait refusé d'admettre la véritable raison de sa colère. Mais à présent elle savait et elle se détestait d'avoir fait souffrir ainsi Emma.

« Graham ne couchait avec moi que parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. J'avais son cœur en otage après tout. Sans ça, jamais il ne se serait intéressé à moi… » affirma Regina tout aussi amère que la Sauveuse quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Emma en la dévisageant avec stupéfaction « Tu es une femme sublime Regina, et crois-moi, tous les hommes célibataires de cette ville aimeraient finir dans un lit avec toi, et même quelques-uns qui ne le sont pas ! » lui apprit Emma avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises Miss Swan ! » grogna Regina, refusant de croire une telle chose.

« C'est la vérité. Ils te regardent tous avec concupiscence. La seule chose qui les empêche de te faire des propositions indécentes, c'est la peur de finir en steak grillé ! » ricana Emma avec conviction.

Regina savait qu'elle était une belle femme, ses rares amants le lui avaient souvent proclamé, mais elle s'était tellement habituée à lire la peur dans le regard des autres qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à la présence d'autres émotions. Mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait. La seule personne dont elle voulait voir le regard s'assombrir de désir, c'était Emma. Et ça n'arriverait jamais. Alors quel intérêt ?

« J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire, c'est ça ? » grimaça Emma en avisant la mine sombre de Regina.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas » lança Regina en haussant les épaules avec indifférence « Mais je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une aventure d'un soir »

Emma grimaça, réalisant qu'une fois encore, elle avait été maladroite. Elle avait voulu réconforter Regina, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était lui faire croire que les hommes ne voyaient en elle qu'un objet de désir. Ce qui était vrai pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais il devait bien en exister un qui verrait tellement plus en Regina. Daniel ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir pris conscience du trésor qu'il avait eu entre les mains. Elle préférait ne pas penser à cet abruti de Robin. Lui avait été un vrai connard avec la Reine. Elle allait s'excuser lorsque Regina freina si brutalement que la voiture fit une violente embardée.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » gronda Emma en se frottant l'épaule, sa ceinture de sécurité ayant trop bien fait son travail.

« Regarde la route » s'exclama Regina en désignant la chaussée recouverte de glace.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'exclama Emma en sortant de la voiture.

« L'hiver est très en avance cette année… » commenta Regina en venant la rejoindre.

« Tu crois qu'il y a de la magie derrière ce phénomène climatique ? » voulut savoir Emma avant de se figer en voyant l'abominable homme des neiges se diriger droit sur elles.

« Ça répond à ta question ? » railla Regina sans quitter des yeux la montagne de glace qui avançait en écrasant sans pitié les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

« Tu crois qu'il est seul ou qu'il est venu accompagné ? » demanda Emma en se demandant comment vaincre cette chose.

« C'est un pantin, il doit y avoir un marionnettiste quelque part… » certifia Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu entre ses mains.

Immédiatement, Emma l'imita, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie dans la paume de sa main, se concentrant intensément. Sans se concerter, elles bombardèrent le glacier sur pattes qui poussa un hurlement rageur, et elles comprirent qu'il faudrait bien plus pour en venir à bout. Alors, toujours sans se parler, elles dardèrent sur lui un flux d'énergie ininterrompu, mélange de rouge et de blanc qui finit par faire exploser le monstre dans une gerbe de glace dont Regina les protégea en faisant apparaître un bouclier autour d'elles.

« On forme une équipe du tonnerre ! » sourit Emma, soulagée d'avoir réussi à vaincre cette chose avant qu'elle n'atteigne la ville.

« Et maintenant, trouvons la personne qui nous l'a envoyé » grogna Regina en remontant la piste givrée.

« J'appelle Ruby pour qu'elle garde Henry » soupira Emma avec colère, sachant que leur absence allait attrister leur fils.

« Nous dînerons en famille ce soir, Henry comprendra » affirma Regina tout aussi courroucée de ce contretemps, mais le cachant mieux.

A croire que chaque fois que les choses s'arrangeaient pour elle, ou tout du moins n'étaient pas aussi déprimantes qu'elles pourraient l'être, quelqu'un débarquait pour tout gâcher. Pourquoi cette ville devait-elle être le point de ralliement de tous les méchants des mondes enchantés ? Ne pouvaient-ils aller ailleurs ? Non, il fallait qu'ils viennent ici, et avec un peu de chance, ce serait elle qui serait rendue responsable des problèmes occasionnés. Mais au moins cette fois Emma serait-elle de son côté. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle comptait réexpédier ce nouvel arrivant d'où il venait, peu importe l'endroit, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire.

« Je sais qu'il comprendra, mais j'en ai marre que des méchants viennent pour nous empêcher de profiter de notre fils comme bon nous semble » gronda férocement Emma, sa magie crépitant dangereusement autour d'elle.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, se retenant d'attirer Emma dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Quand la Sauveuse parlait comme ça d'elles, elle lui donnait l'illusion qu'elles étaient en couple, et le retour à la réalité était de plus en plus douloureux. Tellement qu'elle souhaiterait presque qu'Emma soit moins gentille avec elle. Au moins arriverait-elle mieux à gérer ses émotions qui jouaient dangereusement au yoyo ces derniers temps. Une véritable douche froide émotionnelle, et elle n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

« Regina, je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un là-bas… » souffla soudain Emma en pointant du doigt un point droit devant elles.

Hochant la tête, Regina avança dans la direction indiquée, et Emma la rejoignit après avoir envoyé un SMS à la louve, lui expliquant succinctement la situation. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près d'une souche morte, elles se figèrent en découvrant deux femmes blondes qui semblaient se disputer. Usant de sa magie, Regina les rendit invisibles, et elles s'approchèrent pour entendre ce que les deux femmes disaient sans se faire repérer.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Et pourquoi fais-tu en sorte que l'on m'accuse ? » voulut savoir une des deux femmes, les cheveux tressés sur le côté et portant une magnifique robe bleu ciel.

« Pour que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en eux Elsa. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par te trahir comme ils l'ont fait avec moi et ils voudront t'enfermer parce que ta magie leur fait peur » lui expliqua l'autre femme qu'Emma reconnut comme étant la propriétaire du magasin de glace, Sarah Fisher.

« C'est faux, je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient m'accepter si tu arrêtais de déclencher toutes ces catastrophes en ville ! » affirma la plus jeune des deux avec conviction.

« Personne ne peux te comprendre, sauf peut-être Emma. Elle est comme toi, et bientôt, vous vous joindrez à moi, et ensemble, nous formerons une famille ! » sourit Sarah, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à Emma qui était étonnée de savoir que cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas voulait qu'elles forment une famille.

D'accord, elles avaient dû se croiser, même si Emma était incapable de s'en rappeler, mais de là à avoir développer une telle obsession, il y avait un monde.

« Désolée madame la folle dingue, mais j'ai déjà une famille » maugréa Emma en secouant la tête.

« Cette fameuse Emma n'est même pas en ville ! » lui fit remarquer Elsa, leur faisant comprendre qu'elles ignoraient qu'elles étaient revenues.

« Mais elle va revenir, et quand elle sera là, je lui ouvrirais les yeux sur sa soi-disant famille. Eux aussi finiront par avoir peur de sa magie et par la fuir » sourit diaboliquement Sarah.

« Je ne la connais pas, mais je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! » protesta farouchement Elsa, faisant doucement sourire Emma qui comprit que cette belle blonde était son alliée.

« Oh Elsa… » sourit presque tendrement Sarah « Tu vois, tu agis déjà comme une sœur avec Emma, et je suis certaine que ce lien entre vous ne fera que s'épanouir lorsque nous serons enfin la famille que nous aurions toujours dû être » affirma sereinement Sarah.

Près d'Emma, Regina observait le manège des deux femmes avant de contempler le visage d'Emma, et elle n'aima pas du tout la façon dont sa Sauveuse regardait la fameuse Elsa, mais alors pas du tout. Avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de tendresse instinctive. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas d'un homme qu'elle devait se méfier. Elle était toujours partie du principe qu'Emma était attirée par les hommes, mais en cet instant, son regard lui clamait autre chose. Mais avait-elle le droit de s'interposer ? Et si cette blonde, qui était prête à affronter le danger pour protéger Emma sans même la connaître était la fin heureuse d'Emma, avait-elle le droit de l'en priver ?

« Cette Elsa me plait bien… » entendit-elle Emma murmurer, un sourire dans la voix qui ne fit que confirmer le sombre pressentiment de Regina.

« Du moment qu'elle est dans notre camp, je devrais me faire à sa présence en ville… » se contenta de dire Regina sans quitter les deux blondes des yeux.

Plus loin, la conversation entre les deux femmes se poursuivait, devenant de plus en plus tendue et virulente. Autour d'Elsa, des flocons de neige tourbillonnaient furieusement, et le sol sous ses pieds se glaçaient, signe que la jeune blonde commençait à perdre son calme, ce qui fit étrangement sourire Sarah. Et Regina constata qu'elle aussi semblait maîtriser le même pouvoir, même si elle avait plus de contrôle, et elle sut qui elle était réellement. La Reine des Glaces, Ingrid de son prénom. Enfin si ce que Rumpelstilstkin lui avait appris sur cette reine maléfique était exact.

« C'est ça Elsa, laisse ta magie s'exprimer, montre-leur ce dont la Reine d'Arendelle est capable ! » sourit Ingrid, une lueur de folie douce dans le regard.

« Arendelle ? Sérieusement ? » s'étouffa Emma en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement.

« Une amie à toi ? » s'enquit Regina, étonnée qu'Emma connaisse ce lointain pays du Monde Enchanté.

« Et de toutes les petites filles du monde ! » affirma Emma en se remettant de sa surprise « La Reine des Neiges est le Disney le plus populaire de ces dernières années… »

« Je vois… » ricana Regina en levant les yeux au Ciel « Et bien la voici en chair et en os… » souligna-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers Elsa.

« Ouep, et je suppose que l'autre est la Reine des Glaces » grimaça Emma en se demandant si elle était aussi puissante que dans les films la concernant.

« Qu'il faut neutraliser avant qu'elle ne déclenche plus de catastrophes apparemment » grogna Regina, se demandant ce qu'l s'était passé durant leur absence.

« Pourquoi mes parents ne nous ont rien dit hier ? » grogna Emma qui avait visiblement suivi le même train de pensées.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude que tu les traites comme tu l'as fait… » lui fit judicieusement remarquer Regina avec un léger sourire satisfait.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas faux, mais quand même… » marmonna Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Je reconnais qu'au lieu d'aller se coucher, ils auraient tout de même pu nous informer du fait que deux nouvelles détentrices de magie sévissaient en ville » reconnut cependant Regina en reportant son regard sur les deux blondes qui continuaient de se quereller.

« Tu crois que l'on doit craindre une nouvelle malédiction ? » s'inquiéta Emma en soufflant à cette idée.

Regina allait répondre lorsque le rire réfrigérant d'Ingrid la stoppa. Elle en aurait presque été jalouse. Même si son véritable rire, libéré et chaleureux semblait faire bien plus d'effet à Emma. Mais elle s'égarait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Emma n'aura pas le choix. Lorsque le sort des milles éclats aura atteint la ville, les habitants se détruiront entre eux et même la Méchante Reine ne pourra y échapper… » gloussa Ingrid avec satisfaction.

« Tu connais le sort dont elle parle ? » s'alarma Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me souviens vaguement avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, mais c'est trop loin dans ma mémoire… » marmonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Il faudrait demander à Belle de faire des recherches » proposa Emma en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Vas-y, je reste là pour surveiller nos amies… » décida Regina, ravie d'éloigner Emma de la menace blonde que représentait Elsa.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui reste, si j'ai bien compris cette Ingrid ne s'en prendra pas à moi… » contesta Emma ne voulant pas laisser Regina seule alors qu'elle était en danger.

« Peut-être pas, mais si elle se sent acculée, elle risque d'utiliser sa magie pour se défendre » lui fit remarquer Regina, son regard se durcissant immédiatement à cette idée.

« Tu as raison… » grogna Emma, consciente que même si elle avait fait des progrès, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à une sorcière expérimentée « Je fais aussi vite que possible… » ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard soucieux sur Regina.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, son élément est peut-être la glace, mais le mien est le feu » lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« Alors n'hésite pas à faire fondre la glace si besoin » lui sourit Emma avant de l'étreindre brièvement.

Sans laisser le temps à Regina de savourer la douceur de ses bras autour d'elle, et encore moins de lui rendre l'accolade, Emma s'écarta sur un sourire légèrement gêné, puis s'éloigna en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Lorsque la Sauveuse disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, Regina poussa un long soupir tremblant, son cœur palpitant dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Si Emma continuait à multiplier ce genre d'attaques déloyales, elle ignorait combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de lui sauter dessus. Pas très longtemps. Deux options s'offraient dès lors à elle. Se lancer au risque de perdre Emma ou bien trouver une diversion qui lui permettrait de relâcher la pression emmagasinée et de ne rien faire qui pourrait compromettre son amitié avec la Sauveuse.

« Tu es tombée bien bas ma chère… » railla-t-elle en imaginant se trouver un autre Graham.

Mais avait-elle d'autres choix ? Emma était son amie, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que leur relation évolue vers une sphère plus intime. Alors elle devait tirer un trait sur ses sentiments et aller de l'avant. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle se réveillerait et découvrirait que la douleur qu'elle ressentait de voir ses sentiments ignorés avaient disparues. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait une personne qui la rendrait suffisamment heureuse pour qu'elle oublie qu'elle ne menait pas la vie à laquelle Emma l'avait fait rêver.

« Ma famille c'est Anna, et je n'en veux pas d'autre ! » cria farouchement Elsa, attirant l'attention de la Reine qui loua la diversion.

« Ta sœur est responsable de ton bannissement d'Arendelle et tu continues de l'aimer ? » cracha dédaigneusement Ingrid, son regard lançant des éclairs.

« Je suis sûre qu'Anna n'y est pour rien ! C'est toi et toi seule qui est derrière tout ça ! » affirma Elsa avec une telle conviction qu'elle força l'admiration de Regina.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Et bientôt, Emma et toi comprendrez que votre place est à mes côtés. Ensemble, nous gouvernerons ce monde et plus jamais personne ne pourra nous blesser parce que notre magie nous rend différente ! » gronda Ingrid, la colère et le ressentiment faisant briller son regard.

« Si ce que tu veux c'est unifier les personnes dotées de magie, pourquoi évincer la Reine Regina ? » voulut savoir Elsa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de frustration qui fit immédiatement penser à Emma.

« Elle ne fait pas partie de la prophétie » répliqua Ingrid en haussant les épaules.

A ces mots, Regina arqua un sourcil, se demandant de quelle prophétie cette femme pouvait bien parler. Faisait-elle tout cela à cause des mots d'un prophète qui lui avait dit qu'Emma et Elsa étaient destinées à faire partie de sa famille ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle-même s'était bien lancée dans une relation amoureuse vouée au désastre simplement parce qu'une fée stupide lui avait dit que Robin était son véritable amour. Alors elle n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'Ingrid était prête à lancer une nouvelle Malédiction sur sa ville pour arriver à ses fins. Avoir une famille. Un sentiment d'empathie malvenu étreignit Regina qui le chassa résolument. Parce que les désirs de cette femme étaient incompatibles avec ceux de Regina. Ingrid voulait Emma et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser l'avoir. Non pas parce qu'Emma était à elle, mais parce qu'Emma devait avoir la liberté de choisir comment mener son existence, droit que cette femme voulait lui retirer.

« Et il n'est pas question que je laisse quiconque priver une fois de plus Emma de son libre arbitre… » grogna Regina, son regard lançant des éclairs meurtriers vers Ingrid, toujours inconsciente de sa présence.

Soudain, un long frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, et elle sut qu'Emma était revenue avant même de la voir. Depuis qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour la Sauveuse, c'était comme si la Reine avait une conscience accrue de la présence de la belle blonde, comme si elle pouvait deviner où elle se trouvait sans même qu'elles soient proches l'une de l'autre. En fait, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, Regina réussissait toujours à savoir où était Emma, peu importe l'endroit de la ville où elle se trouvait. Sa magie parvenait toujours à localiser la belle blonde. Et c'était à la fois réconfortant et déroutant, parce que ce lien entre elles ne semblait pas être perçu par la Sauveuse, faisant se sentir la Reine plus seule que jamais.

« Belle fait des recherches plus approfondies, mais elle m'a déjà dit que ce sort était très dangereux pour les personnes visées. Elle m'a appris qu'il avait pour but de transformer l'amour en haine et qu'en règle générale, les gens s'attaquaient d'abord aux personnes qu'ils aimaient avant de reporter la haine qui avait envahi leur cœur sur quiconque croisait leur chemin… » grimaça gravement Emma

« Henry est en danger » s'alarma Regina en se tendant de tout son corps.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien Regina » affirma doucement Emma en serrant la main de la mairesse entre la sienne « Nous ne laisserons pas cette femme lui faire du mal » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard sceptique de la belle brune.

« Mais nous ne serons plus nous même une fois le sort lancé » lui rappela Regina en sentant sa magie s'agiter en elle, son instinct protecteur se réveillant plus que jamais.

« Alors nous devons mettre Ingrid hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son sort… » énonça Emma avec conviction.

Devant l'assurance et le calme apparent d'Emma qui semblait persuadée qu'elles réussiraient à contrecarrer les plans de la Reine des glaces, Regina retrouva un semblant de sérénité. Elle devait avoir confiance en Emma et en elles. Tant qu'Emma et elles feraient équipe nul ne pourrait les vaincre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire intervenir Ingrid et Elsa...**

 **Surtout parce qu'Elsa va jouer un rôle clé dans la suite de cette fic.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, et à tout de suite pour la suite :-)**

 **PS : Désolée pour les fautes (que ce soit dans les chapitres ou dans mes introductions), mais avec une seule main pour taper sur un clavier, j'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à taper les mots dans un orthographe correct ou sans rater de lettres. J'essaie de me corriger, mais je ne suis pas infaillible et il est donc possible que des fautes m'aient échappées...**

 **Bises :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà comme promis pour la suite :-)**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et à dans quelques minutes pour avoir vos avis :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Pendant que Regina et Emma discutaient à voix basse, Elsa et Ingrid continuaient à se quereller, et visiblement, Ingrid perdait patience face à l'entêtement de sa nièce. Elle savait qu'elle rencontrerait de la résistance, mais puisqu'Anna n'était plus là, et qu'Emma était toujours cette petite fille fragile et solitaire qu'elle avait connue, elle avait cru que cette fois, tout irait comme elle le voulait. Mais non, il y avait toujours et encore des obstacles. La disparition d'Emma pour commencer, même si cela lui avait permis de mettre son plan en branle sans que la Sauveuse ne puisse interférer, la résistance d'Elsa qui en dépit de l'hostilité des habitants refusait toujours de s'allier à elle et de les détruire sans aucune pitié.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Elsa, puisque tu refuses d'entendre raison, je vais devoir t'ouvrir les yeux de force… » se désola faussement Ingrid avant de disparaître dans une tempête de neige qui recouvrit le sol de la forêt d'une épaisse couverture neigeuse.

Restée seule, Elsa se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre morte et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Emma, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, sentie son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant la tristesse de la jolie blonde et son regard se remplir de larmes.

« Lève le sortilège d'invisibilité, nous ne risquons plus rien » demanda-t-elle à Regina sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Emma, nous ne savons rien de cette femme, tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une mise en scène pour endormir notre méfiance… » hésita Regina qui voyait ses craintes se confirmer.

« Je suis sûre que non, ma magie est calme en présence d'Elsa » lança Emma sans avoir quitté Elsa du regard un seul instant, loupant ainsi la réaction de Regina.

Sa magie ? Si Emma se fiait à sa magie pour décider de faire confiance à Elsa, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Regina la fasse changer d'avis. Pas alors qu'elle semblait si déterminée à faire connaissance avec la Reine d'Arendelle. L'estomac noué par un sombre pressentiment, Regina agita les doigts, et le dôme qui les dissimulait à la vue s'estompa, révélant leur présence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama Elsa en sautant sur ses pieds, ses mains prenant une teinte blanchâtre et lumineuse, signe que sa magie était prête à se déchainer.

« Bonjour, je suis Emma » se présenta simplement la Sauveuse avec un magnifique sourire.

« Oh ! » souffla Elsa en étudiant la nouvelle venue avant de sourire timidement « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Elsa, reine d'Arendelle » se présenta à son tour Elsa en exécutant une légère révérence.

« Et voici Regina Mills » énonça Emma en faisant un geste de la main en se tournant vers Regina qui était restée en retrait, lui faisant signe de venir près d'elle.

« Vous êtes la Méchante Reine » souffla Elsa, un éclair de méfiance traversant son regard.

« Plus maintenant. Regina est mon amie et une alliée précieuse » la contredit aussitôt Emma en souriant tendrement à Regina.

Etonnée, Elsa observa les deux femmes interagirent. Elles étaient aussi différentes que possible. L'ombre et la Lumière. Le feu et la glace. Le soleil et la Lune, et pourtant il se dégageait d'elles une sorte d'aura harmonieuse qui fit arquer un sourcil à la reine des neiges. Le duo était intriguant et elle se promit de mieux comprendre leur relation dans l'avenir, mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent sur lequel se pencher.

« Avez-vous entendu ce qu'Ingrid voulait faire ? » demanda Elsa en les interrogeant du regard.

« Lancer le sort des milles éclats » approuva gravement Regina en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Une amie fait des recherches pour savoir comment rompre ce sort » poursuivit Emma sans cesser de sourire à Elsa.

« Il faut arrêter Ingrid avant qu'elle ne lance ce sort » protesta Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je suppose que nous ne la trouverons pas à attendre sagement dans sa boutique… » railla Regina en arquant un sourcil méprisant.

« Non, mais je sais où elle se cache dans ces bois, je peux vous y conduire » leur apprit Elsa sans tenir compte de l'attitude hostile de la Reine.

Après tout elles ne se connaissaient pas, et Elsa pouvait comprendre la méfiance de Regina à son égard. Si la vie de ses proches était en danger, elle agirait exactement de la même façon. Par contre Emma semblait sereine, paraissant lui faire instinctivement confiance, et l'espace d'un instant, Elsa pensa à ce qu'avait dit Ingrid. Qu'Emma et elle étaient destinées à faire partie de la même famille, qu'elles étaient des âmes jumelles qui se reconnaitraient au premier regard. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait une tendresse instinctive pour la jolie blonde, exactement comme ce qu'elle éprouvait pour sa chère Anna.

« Comment es-tu arrivée à Storybrooke ? » voulut savoir Emma, employant naturellement le tutoiement sans vraiment sembler le réaliser.

Par contre, cela n'échappa à aucune des deux reines. Regina pinça les lèvres et s'assombrit un peu plus alors qu'Elsa s'illumina. Là encore, les deux reines étaient aussi opposées que possible, et Regina le vit immédiatement. Elsa était comme Emma. Douce, lumineuse, courageuse et loyale. Cela paraissait évident. Emma serait sûrement plus heureuse auprès d'une femme comme Elsa plutôt qu'avec un être brisé et sombre comme elle. Impuissante, elle assistait à ce qui ressemblait fort à un coup de foudre réciproque.

« Par le portail dans la grange. Je suis arrivée juste avant que tu ne disparaisses de la ville » expliqua Elsa en adoptant à son tour le tutoiement.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche d'une personne de façon aussi instinctive qu'avec Emma. Elle se sentait en confiance avec elle, à sa place et savait qu'elle ne serait pas jugée et mise à l'écart à cause de ses pouvoirs. En fait, Emma lui faisait beaucoup penser à Anna. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant à sa précieuse petite sœur qu'elle ne verrait peut-être plus jamais. A moins qu'Emma et Regina ne puissent l'aider à rentrer à Arendelle. Mais si elle y retournait, y trouverait-elle Anna ? Après tout, Ingrid avait dit qu'elles étaient dans le futur, alors peut-être qu'Anna était morte depuis longtemps et que plus personne ne se souviendrait d'elle dans son pays. Ne valait-il mieux pas dans ce cas qu'elle reste ici et refasse sa vie ?

« Et je suppose que les gens t'ont accusée de m'avoir fait du mal » grogna Emma en prenant une expression dure et agacée.

« Une partie des habitants m'en ont rendue responsable en effet » acquiesça Elsa en adressant un coup d'œil rapide et quelque peu gêné à Regina qui comprit parfaitement le message.

« Et je suppose que l'autre partie m'a accusée d'avoir assassinée la Sauveuse » ricana Regina, la voix dégoulinante de mépris.

Elsa approuva du chef, désolée pour la Reine avant de reporter son attention sur Emma qui paraissait sur le point de commettre un crime. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas que les habitants passent leur temps à accuser la Reine de tout et n'importe quoi. Avec amusement, elle observa la façon dont Emma regardait la superbe brune, avec douceur et tendresse. Mais aucune d'elles ne semblait en avoir conscience. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, mais ce qui les liait dépassait largement le simple cadre de l'amitié. Même si de toute évidence, il était plus sécurisant pour elles de se réfugier derrière cette barrière. Détournant son regard d'Emma, Elsa avisa la lueur dans le regard de la sculpturale brune, et elle comprit que contrairement à Emma, la Reine avait parfaitement conscience de ses véritables sentiments.

Mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Comme celui qui unissait Anna et Kristoff, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que sa sœur pouvait bien trouver à cet homme rustre et mal élevé. En secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur Regina. La Reine ne quittait pas des yeux Emma, la dévorant du regard, et Elsa fut quelque peu gênée d'assister à une telle scène. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier qui était la Reine et qu'à une époque, elle avait été prête à tout, et surtout au pire pour se venger de celle qu'elle rendait responsable de son malheur. A savoir la mère d'Emma.

Alors peut-être que son intérêt pour la Sauveuse n'était qu'un acte calculé afin de réussir à obtenir sa vengeance. Peut-être qu'Emma ne serait qu'un instrument de destruction entre les mains expertes de la Reine Noire. Et Elsa ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Emma ne le méritait pas. Avec détermination, elle se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair et de découvrir les réelles intentions de la Reine.

« Qu'en penses-tu Regina ? Allons-nous confronter Ingrid maintenant ? » l'interrogea Emma en posant enfin son regard sur la reine dont l'expression était redevenue indéchiffrable.

« Attendons d'abord de savoir ce que Belle nous apprendra » trancha Regina en réfléchissant intensément.

Emma acquiesça bien volontiers, et alla s'asseoir près d'Elsa qui avait repris sa place sur la souche qu'elle avait quittée en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle l'avait pensé, et les deux blondes commencèrent à discuter comme deux vieilles amies qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation sous le regard blasé et envieux de Regina. Finalement excédée de rester plantée comme une idiote, Regina décida de faire ses propres recherches, et sans même avertir Emma de son départ, se volatilisa pour rejoindre son caveau. Dans des gestes impatients, elle ouvrit le passage menant à son antre et s'y engouffra prestement, pour gagner sa bibliothèque. Un à un, elle étudia les livres susceptibles de l'aider, mais ne trouva rien de bien probant. Découragée, elle referma un énième ouvrage avant que son regard ne se pose sur un petit coffret.

« Les bracelets… » souffla-t-elle en attrapant avec délicatesse le coffret de bois.

C'était peut-être la solution. Priver Ingrid de sa magie l'empêcherait de lancer son sort. Satisfaite, elle remonta à la surface et après avoir refermé son caveau, retourna auprès d'Emma. Et son cœur se serra en constatant que les deux blondes continuaient de rire et discuter ensemble, n'ayant même pas remarqué son absence qui avait pourtant durée un long moment. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du coffret qu'elle tenait fermement en voyant Emma poser sa main sur le bras d'Elsa dans un geste intime qui la fit bouillir de jalousie. Habituellement, c'était envers elle qu'Emma avait ce genre de geste affectueux, mais l'arrivée d'Elsa venait de changer la donne. Et Regina sut que le jour où elle serait de nouveau sur le banc de touche, à regarder les autres être heureux pendant qu'elle se débattait dans une solitude honnie se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de l'aide de Belle finalement » annonça-t-elle brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux femmes qui se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement.

« Regina ? » s'étonna Emma en se levant pour rejoindre son amie « Que veux-tu dire ? » ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard intrigué sur la boîte que tenait la mairesse.

« Je reviens de mon caveau » commença à expliquer Regina d'un ton froid qui fit grimacer Emma.

La Sauveuse n'avait plus l'habitude de l'entendre lui parler comme ça, et en comprenant qu'elle n'avait même pas vu que la Reine n'était plus là, trop occupée à faire connaissance avec Elsa, elle sut qu'encore une fois, elle avait blessée Regina. Une véritable habitude. Le pire était que si elle s'excusait, elle savait que Regina serait encore plus fâchée. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas promettre à Regina d'être là pour elle, et lui donner l'impression de ne plus s'intéresser à elle dès qu'une nouvelle venue, aussi attachante soit-elle, faisait son apparition. L'amitié ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, et elle allait devoir se rattraper pour ne pas perdre celle que Regina lui avait accordée.

« Oh… » souffla-t-elle avec une moue coupable « Et tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? » demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

« N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire Miss Swan ? » souligna Regina, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Finalement, les choses seraient sûrement plus faciles pour elle si leur relation redevenait ce qu'elle était avant qu'Emma ne parvienne à la convaincre qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies. Au moins si elles redevenaient ennemies, ou à la rigueur des alliées de fortune, n'aurait-elle pas à suivre de trop près l'évolution de cette idylle naissante. Quant à l'emménagement d'Emma dans la maison d'à côté, un sortilège de dissimulation devrait suffire à lui assurer de ne pas avoir à supporter les roucoulades incessantes du futur couple.

« Regina… » souffla Emma, le ton suppliant.

« Si vous parvenez à détourner son attention, je pourrais lui mettre ces bracelets aux poignets, ce qui bridera ses pouvoirs et l'empêchera d'y faire appel » poursuivit froidement Regina.

Emma affichait une expression abattue qui lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais elle lutta contre cette impulsion. Elle ne devait pas être faible et laisser Emma la traiter comme une quantité négligeable parce qu'elle s'était trouvé un nouveau jouet. Comme Emma l'avait elle-même souligné, elle méritait mieux que d'être bercée sans cesse de faux espoirs pour finir par se voir rejeter pour une autre.

« Regina, je… » tenta Emma avant de se stopper sous le regard dissuasif de la belle brune « Très bien, comme tu voudras… » murmura-t-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

Elle avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été son intention. Elle voulait seulement mieux connaître Elsa et la faire enfin se sentir la bienvenue alors que visiblement tous les habitants l'avaient rejetée sans même lui laisser une chance de montrer patte blanche. Mais elle avait oublié que Regina était encore très fragile, et par son comportement, elle devait lui avoir rappelé la façon dont Robin s'était détourné d'elle. Imbécile. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Regina prendre à nouveau ses distances et se renfermer sur elle-même. Une fois qu'Ingrid serait neutralisée, Regina et elle auraient une discussion, et Emma se ferait pardonner. Et à l'avenir, elle allait devoir veiller à ne pas exclure Regina de ses discussions avec Elsa. Après tout, Elsa et Regina pourraient devenir amies elles aussi, ce qui simplifierait considérablement les choses.

« Bien alors allons-y avant que cette femme ne fasse plus de dégâts » ordonna Regina « Après vous très chère » ajouta-t-elle, faisant signe à Elsa de les conduire jusqu'à la fameuse cachette.

Sans un mot, les deux blondes se mirent en marche, Elsa devant et Emma marchant derrière Regina, cherchant comment désamorcer la situation, mais l'attitude hostile et le silence réfrigérant dans lequel Regina s'était enfermée ne l'encourageait pas à se lancer. En soupirant, Emma grogna, excédée par son propre comportement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être lâche par moment ! Mais parler avec Regina lui avait toujours paru comme escalader l'Everest, au-dessus de ses capacités. Encore plus quand la Reine était en colère contre elle. El là, c'était même pire, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée et cette idée était insupportable.

« C'est ici » les avertit Elsa en se stoppant, leur montrant une grotte à moitié dissimulée par la végétation dense de cette partie de la forêt.

« Quel est le plan ? » voulut savoir Emma sans oser croiser le regard de Regina, ne voulant pas y voir à nouveau briller l'hostilité qu'elle avait perdue si vite l'habitude d'y voir régner.

« Je vais me rendre invisible, et vous deux, vous faites diversion » répondit Regina avant de joindre le geste à la parole, empêchant Emma de discuter.

« Tête de mule » marmonna Emma avant de sursauter en sentant une main invisible la frapper derrière la tête « Aîe ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en se frottant la tête « méchante ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre en fermant les yeux tout en s'injuriant mentalement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint sur le moment, puis une main ferme la poussa sans douceur vers l'entrée de la grotte, lui faisant comprendre que les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Emma grommela pour la forme, mais obéit à l'injonction silencieuse, préférant ne pas s'enfoncer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait toujours été maladroite avec Regina, mais là ça frôlait la stupidité chronique. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son bras. Tournant la tête, elle avisa le sourire réconfortant d'Elsa et se sentit un peu mieux.

A nouveau, Emma sentit une poussée dans son dos, puis un corps passer rapidement près du sien, la devançant, et elle soupira de découragement. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par réveiller la Méchante Reine, et elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

« Elle va se calmer » souffla doucement Elsa à ses côtés, comme si elle avait eu conscience du comportement de Regina en dépit de son invisibilité.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je la blesse ? » demanda Emma en colère contre sa stupidité chronique.

« On ne peut blesser que les gens que l'on aime Emma » lui fit remarquer Elsa en entrant dans la grotte.

Emma médita quelques instants cette phrase, pensive. Elle avait souvent blessée Regina, bien avant qu'elles ne deviennent amies. Elle avait parfois la désagréable impression de ne faire que ça. Ce n'était jamais intentionnel, enfin pas souvent, mais le résultat était le même, irréfutable. Regina souffrait, et c'était de sa faute. Elle était vraiment la pire amie du monde. Mais elle faisait de son mieux, et elle se promit de se faire pardonner et de ramener un sourire sur le visage de Regina.

« Emma ? » entendit-elle Ingrid l'appeler, la reconnectant avec la scène présente.

« Et vous êtes ? En dehors de la folle qui veut détruire ma ville ? » demanda Emma avec colère et ressentiment.

« Je suis celle qui t'offrira ce que tu as toujours désiré sans jamais l'obtenir, une famille » sourit Ingrid, en battant des mains.

« J'ai déjà une famille, avec Henry et Regina. Et mes parents » rétorqua fermement Emma en essayant de ne pas chercher instinctivement la mairesse du regard.

« Ils ne te méritent pas, ils ne te comprennent pas comme moi je le peux ! » cria Ingrid, son sourire remplacé par une moue colérique.

« Regina me comprend mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même le plus souvent. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » gronda férocement Emma en prenant instinctivement une position défensive.

« Nous verrons comment tu réagiras lorsque la Reine tentera de te tuer après que mon sort sera lancé » gloussa Ingrid sans tenir compte de la dernière affirmation.

« Regina ne me fera jamais de mal » rétorqua fermement Emma.

« Mais elle n'aura pas le choix. La haine remplacera l'amour dans son cœur, quoi que je doute que l'Evil Queen puisse aimer qui que ce soit, et elle ne voudra rien d'autre que d'arracher quelques cœurs… » s'amusa Ingrid, visiblement réjouie à cette idée.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! » tonna Emma en avançant d'un air menaçant vers Ingrid.

Regina se figea en entendant Emma la défendre avec tant de véhémence et sentit sa colère s'évaporer comme par magie. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à rester fâchée contre la belle blonde plus de quelques minutes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emma ait un tel pouvoir sur son cœur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la seule personne qui lui était inaccessible ? Finalement, c'était là le prix à payer pour sa Malédiction et tous ses crimes passés. Retrouver l'amour sans jamais pouvoir y succomber et le vivre pleinement. Secouant la tête pour chasser de sa tête ces pensées, elle se reconcentra sur sa mission. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Ingrid sente sa présence et que leur plan ne tombe à l'eau. Déjà qu'elle trouvait celui-ci quelque peu simplet. Mais parfois, c'était les plans les moins élaborés qui fonctionnaient le mieux. Et elle devait vraiment croire que celui-ci allait fonctionner.

Se décidant à avancer, elle baissa machinalement le regard et se stoppa en constatant que le sol de la grotte était couvert de neige et de glace. Evidemment. Soit elle se ferait repérer parce qu'Ingrid verrait ses traces de pas dans la neige, soit parce qu'elle glisserait sur une plaque de glace et tomberait. Au moins son invisibilité empêcherait quiconque d'assister à sa chute. Elle ne pouvait pas se téléporter, la fumée de sa magie la trahissant aussi sûrement que ses pas dans la neige. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle cherchait une solution, les éliminant une par une lorsqu'elle constata une chose. Emma avait tellement piétiné la neige par endroit que ses propres pas passeraient inaperçus. Il lui suffisait de poser les pieds dans les empreintes de pas d'Emma, et elle pourrait se rapprocher suffisamment pour passer les bracelets autour des poignets d'Ingrid et mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à être aussi silencieuse que possible, louant le ciel d'avoir très tôt appris à ne jamais trahir sa présence, elle se rapprocha d'Ingrid. Pour se faire, elle dû passer tout contre Emma, frôlant le bras de la Sauveuse de sa poitrine, et si son frémissement sensuel ne fut pas une surprise, celui qui secoua Emma faillit lui faire perdre de vue son objectif. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était seulement la surprise qui avait fait réagir ainsi Emma. Quoi d'autre ? Retenant un soupir agacé qui avait menacé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Regina recommença à avancer, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas d'Ingrid. Suffisamment près pour pouvoir la toucher en tendant le bras, mais pas assez proche de son espace personnel pour que la Reine des Glaces perçoive le danger.

« Vous verrez, nous serons une famille unie et heureuse toutes les trois » affirma Ingrid en nouant ses mains devant elle.

Vivement, Regina s'agenouilla et ouvrit la boîte, s'emparant des bracelets qu'elle prit dans chacune de ses mains. En voyant le geste d'Ingrid, elle sut que c'était le moment parfait. Ses poignets étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et une telle occasion risquait de ne pas se reproduire avant… jamais. Les yeux rivés sur son objectif, Regina occulta tout le reste et dans un mouvement vif, elle tendit les mains et referma les bracelets autour des poignets d'Ingrid avec un sourire triomphal.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla Ingrid en regardant ses mains sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Regina a réussi » sourit Emma en cherchant son amie du regard, son visage s'illuminant un peu plus lorsque la mairesse apparut près d'elle.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » gronda Ingrid en tentant de retirer les bracelets, sans succès.

« Je vous empêche de nuire » lui expliqua Regina en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules « Sans magie, vous ne pourrez pas lancer votre sort et faire du mal aux habitants de cette ville » ajouta-t-elle en observant le miroir qui se trouvait dans le dos de la Reine des Glaces.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour avoir droit à ma fin heureuse ! » s'écria Ingrid d'un ton désespéré qui toucha profondément Regina.

Elle comprenait vraiment, mais ne pouvait pas laisser faire Ingrid, pas alors que pour obtenir sa fin heureuse, la Reine des Glaces devait s'en prendre à ceux que la Reine aimait. Ingrid devrait trouver un autre moyen, sans avoir recours à la magie pour réussir à atteindre son objectif. Et Regina était bien placée pour savoir que l'amour d'Emma ne se gagnait pas à coup de magie. C'était même tout le contraire.

« Croyez-moi, la magie n'est jamais la solution. Vous ne pouvez pas obliger une personne à vous aimer, peu importe à quel point vous le désirez » énonça Regina avec un sourire désabusé qui attira l'attention d'Elsa.

La Reine semblait tellement triste en cet instant, que la Reine d'Arendelle sut que ses sentiments pour Emma étaient sincères et profonds. Et elle comprit aussi que Regina ne comptait rien tenter pour essayer de gagner le cœur d'Emma, comme si elle était persuadée que jamais la Sauveuse ne pourrait l'aimer de cette façon. Pourtant, Elsa était persuadée qu'Emma n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle le laissait paraître aux charmes de la sculpturale brune. Hochant la tête, Elsa songea qu'elle allait avoir de quoi s'occuper dans les jours à venir. Elle allait devoir s'assurer que la Reine était bel et bien amoureuse, et que ce qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas simplement de la possessivité mal placée, et ensuite, selon ce qu'elle découvrirait, alors elle devrait sonder Emma et ses sentiments pour la belle mairesse. Et une fois qu'elle les aurait aidées, peut-être accepteraient-elles en retour de l'aider à retrouver sa sœur…

« Mais Elsa et Emma m'aiment déjà, elles l'ont simplement oublié ! » affirma Ingrid en continuant à s'acharner sur les bracelets.

« Comment peut-on oublier une telle chose ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai pris vos souvenirs » avoua Ingrid avec une moue vaincue en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas retirer elle-même ces maudites entraves.

A ces mots, le regard d'Ingrid se porta subrepticement sur un petit coussin sur lequel reposait deux petits pierres rondes violacées et immédiatement, Regina s'en approcha pour s'en emparer.

« Des pierres magiques des souvenirs ! » s'exclama Elsa en écarquillant les yeux « Seul Grand Paddle peut les utiliser normalement ! » ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Pas tout à fait Elsa. Une fois qu'il les a fabriquées, une autre personne, tant qu'elle est douée de magie, peu les utiliser à son tour » lui expliqua Ingrid.

« Pourquoi avoir pris nos souvenirs, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » gronda Emma avec rancœur.

« Vous m'aviez rejetée toutes les deux, ce qui m'a prouvé que vous n'étiez pas prêtes à accepter le lien entre nous. Alors j'ai effacé nos souvenirs communs et j'ai attendu le moment parfait. Quand Elsa est arrivée, j'ai su que la prophétie était sur le point de s'accomplir… » souffla tristement Ingrid qui avait perdu toute son arrogance et paraissait simplement désabusée et résignée.

« Et vous pensiez vraiment que nous vous suivrions en vous en prenant à ceux que nous aimions ? » s'étonna Emma en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« Je voulais que vous réalisiez que des liens entre les gens normaux et nous étaient impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre et nous accepter, ils auront toujours de la défiance à notre égard, peu importe à quel point nous essayons de leur prouver que nous ne sommes pas des monstres… » gronda amèrement Ingrid.

« Et vous pensez que c'est en vous conduisant comme tel qu'ils vont apprendre à vous faire confiance ? » railla Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis devenue ce qu'ils m'accusaient d'être ! » protesta Ingrid en relevant fièrement la tête.

« Et vous leur avez donné raison » lui fit remarquer Elsa en venant se placer près d'Emma en observant Ingrid avec un mélange de pitié et de rancœur.

Ingrid baissa honteusement la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle était si proche du but et voilà qu'elle échouait une nouvelle fois. Exactement comme ses sœurs, Emma et Elsa refusaient de comprendre et de l'aimer comme elle était. Encore une fois, elle était rejetée, condamnée à sa solitude. Et c'était insupportable. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa famille, alors sa vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Dans un geste rageur, elle se retourna vivement, prenant par surprise les trois femmes, et donna un grand coup dans son miroir qui se brisa sous la violence de l'impact. Immédiatement, le sort de protection s'activa, et elle sentit les éclats venir s'enfoncer un à un dans son corps.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Emma en interrogeant anxieusement Regina.

« Elle a retourné l'effet de son sort contre elle » souffla Regina avec incrédulité.

Baissant les yeux, elle avisa les deux pierres violette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et se tournant vers Elsa et Emma, elle passa sa main au-dessus des deux objets magiques, libérant les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient. Immédiatement, deux filaments parme s'en échappèrent et vinrent percuter en douceur le front des deux blondes qui fermèrent les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration lorsque leurs souvenirs leur furent rendus.

« Emma ? » appela Regina avec inquiétude, se demandant si rendre ses souvenirs aux deux blondes avait été une bonne idée tout compte fait.

« Ingrid… » souffla Emma en rouvrant des yeux baignés de larmes.

« Tu te souviens enfin de moi » sourit doucement Ingrid en dépit de la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

« Ma tante… » murmura Elsa, tout aussi émue qu'Emma.

« Je suis tellement désolée mes chéries, je voulais seulement que nous soyons ensemble, comme une famille… » soupira Ingrid en se pliant en deux sous la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Impuissantes, Emma et Elsa regardèrent le sort faire effet, détruisant peu à peu Ingrid qui commençait doucement à disparaitre.

« Regina… » implora Emma en se tournant vers la mairesse, attendant d'elle qu'elle réalise un miracle.

« Je… » commença Regina avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Elle ignorait si elle pourrait faire quoique ce soit, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible au chagrin qui transparaissait du regard d'Emma. Alors prenant une profonde inspiration, elle laissa sa magie l'envahir sans la brider, les yeux fermés, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses iris avaient pris une teinte violette révélatrice, et elle libéra sa magie. Les mains de chaque côté du corps d'Ingrid, Regina essaya d'interrompre le processus, visualisant les morceaux du miroir quitter le corps d'Ingrid pour reprendre leur place d'origine. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, mais elle continua jusqu'à sentir sa vue se troubler, ses jambes flageoler sous son poids, son souffle se faire court et la sueur recouvrir son corps tout entier, tremblant et tendu à l'extrême.

« Regina ? » appela Emma avec angoisse en voyant l'état dans lequel Regina se trouvait « Regina arrête… » l'implora la Sauveuse avec angoisse.

Mais Regina ne pouvait plus arrêter. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa magie et savait qu'elle risquait d'y laisser sa vie. Tout ça pour sauver une magicienne un peu cinglée qui semblait avoir un jour beaucoup compté pour Emma. Décidément, cette insupportable blonde lui aura vraiment tout fait faire. Une douleur fulgurante la foudroya sur place, et un cri d'agonie lui échappa alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol dans un éclair de lumière aveuglant.

« Regina ! » hurla Emma en se précipitant vers le corps inanimé de son amie « Regina ! » appela-t-elle en tombant à genoux près d'elle, l'allongeant délicatement sur le dos.

« Elle a réussi… Ingrid est en vie… » souffla Elsa qui s'était précipitée vers sa tante qui gisait à quelques pas, tout aussi inconsciente.

« Regina, réponds-moi s'il te plaît » s'affola Emma alors que Regina restait sans réaction.

La main tremblante, elle chercha fébrilement le pouls de la belle brune, mais ne trouva rien, et lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus du visage de la Reine, aucun souffle ne vint effleurer son visage, la faisant un peu plus paniquer. Ce n'était pas possible, Regina ne pouvait pas être morte…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Comment ça je suis sadique? Moi ? Mais non ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait dire ça!**

 **La preuve, je vous poste le chapitre suivant dès maintenant !**

 **Si j'étais sadique, je vous ferais attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain non?**

 **Allez, laissez-moi un commentaire, même si c'est pour me traiter de sadique d'avoir osé faire souffrir notre chère Reine :-)**

 **Bises :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et oui, c'est encore moi, pour la troisième suite du jour :-)**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin du chapitre précédent :-)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin pour une petite, minuscule review...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 14** :

Agenouillée devant le corps inanimé de Regina, Emma était comme tétanisée, plongée dans une horreur sans nom. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'allait-elle dire à Henry ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre la mort de sa mère, Henry ne s'en relèverait pas. Même si Regina avait clairement eu le comportement d'une héroïne, cela ne consolerait en rien leur fils.

« Emma, tu dois utiliser ta magie » entendit-elle la voix d'Elsa lui dire, comme venue de très loin.

« Quoi ? » renifla Emma en posant son regard brouillé de larmes sur sa nouvelle amie.

« Tu dois utiliser ta magie pour la guérir » lui redit Elsa d'une voix pressante, consciente qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Emma resta une longue minute les bras ballants, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que lui disait Elsa, le regard braqué sur Regina. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, le cœur broyé par le chagrin. Ce fut l'appel pressant et angoissé d'Elsa qui la reconnecta avec la dure réalité. Si elle ne faisait rien, Regina serait condamnée, et ce serait entièrement sa faute. Parce que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Regina de faire quelque chose, parce qu'elle avait su que Regina serait assez forte pour annuler ce foutu sort. Mais si elle avait su que cela la viderait totalement de ses forces, jamais elle ne le lui aurait demandé. La vie d'Ingrid ne valait pas celle de Regina.

« Ne meurs pas Regina… » l'implora-t-elle en plaçant ses mains au-dessus de son cœur.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit de profondes inspirations, faisant le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant sur la voix de Regina qu'elle entendait aussi clairement que si elle était en train de lui murmurer à l'oreille comment faire. La Sauveuse sentit sa magie l'envahir avec une puissance encore jamais expérimentée, et au lieu de la repousser comme elle le faisait souvent, elle la laissa agir, la poussant vers Regina, comme pour transmettre sa propre énergie vitale dans le corps vidé de la Reine. Une lumière dorée et aveuglante s'échappa de ses mains entourant entièrement Regina, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Elsa qui observait avec fascination le spectacle.

« Incroyable » souffla la Reine d'Arendelle.

Elle avait déjà assisté à des guérisons magiques, mais rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. De toute évidence, Emma et Regina étaient liées par leurs magies autant que par leurs sentiments, même si Emma refusait encore l'évidence. En cet instant, la Reine des Neiges savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour que les deux femmes se trouvent, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles soient heureuses l'une sans l'autre. Pas quand un lien aussi puissant existait entre elles. Fascinée, elle regarda la magie blanche d'Emma s'enrouler autour de Regina, s'infiltrer en vague bénéfique et salvatrice en elle, ramenant progressivement les couleurs sur le visage terriblement pâle de la Reine. Enfin, un léger toussotement se fit entendre, et Emma ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, sans pour autant cesser de soigner Regina, voulant s'assurer que son amie se remettait totalement du sauvetage périlleux qu'elle avait effectué.

« Regina ? » appela doucement Emma en scrutant la moindre réaction de la Reine qui commençait à papillonner des yeux en gémissant légèrement.

« Emma ? » souffla Regina d'une voix enrouée.

Soulagée, Emma fit retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses, interrompant aussitôt le flux magique, et avec douceur, entoura le corps de Regina de ses bras pour aider la mairesse à s'asseoir, la gardant dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer définitivement sur son état.

« Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! » s'exclama Emma en resserrant son étreinte, posant son front sur l'épaule de Regina.

« Comment va Ingrid ? » demanda Regina, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour rien.

« Elle est vivante » lui apprit Elsa en lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

Ingrid avait peut-être mal agi, mais elle restait un membre de sa famille, et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie, Elsa espérait qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se connaître et tisser de véritables liens toutes les deux. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'Ingrid voulait ? Qu'elles forment une famille ?

« Tant mieux » sourit doucement Regina en tentant de cacher sa fatigue.

« Nous allons déposer Ingrid au poste en attendant de savoir quoi faire d'elle, puis je te raccompagne chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer » décida Emma en aidant Regina à se lever sans jamais desserrer son étreinte.

« Il faut aussi rassurer les habitants en ce qui concerne Elsa, sinon ces idiots seraient capables de se lancer dans une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières » grogna Regina en avançant lentement, tout son corps totalement courbaturé.

Même lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle apprenait à monter à cheval, son corps ne l'avait pas fait souffrir ainsi. Mais cette fois, elle se sentait à bout de force, terriblement faible, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas furieuse, c'était parce qu'Emma la pressait contre elle comme si elle était faite en cristal et qu'elle avait peur de la briser en la serrant trop fort. Et rien que pour cette raison, Regina se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle avait mal partout, et pourtant, elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité dans les bras de la Sauveuse.

« Regina, tu auras la force de marcher jusqu'à la voiture ? » s'inquiéta Emma en sentant la démarche hésitante de la Reine à ses côtés.

« Ça ira Emma, d'autant qu'utiliser la magie est exclu pour le moment » soupira Regina en se concentrant exclusivement sur sa prochaine action pour ne pas penser au fait que sa voiture était terriblement loin…

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression d'être une pile qui aurait besoin d'être rechargée… » marmonna Emma en se frottant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'endormir tant que Regina ne serait pas en sécurité. Alors en puisant dans ses réserves, elle reprit son avancée, veillant à ce que Regina soit fermement pressée contre elle et ne puisse tomber et se faire mal, s'assurant qu'Elsa et Ingrid suivaient bien. Elsa utilisait sa magie pour transporter sa tante, la faisant léviter sur une sorte de coussin nuageux fait de cristaux de glace. C'était magnifique à observer, mais Emma préférait se focaliser sur Regina. Alors qu'elle sentait la Reine se faire de plus en plus lourde contre elle, Emma avisa le caveau de Regina et se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Regina, y a -t-il un endroit où tu pourrais dormir dans ton caveau ? » s'enquit la Sauveuse en se penchant légèrement pour tenter de croiser le regard brumeux de la Reine.

« J'y ai une chambre… » souffla Regina en clignant des paupières, tentant de se focaliser sur le visage étrangement flou de sa belle blonde.

« Je vais t'y conduire alors » décida Emma avant de se tourner vers Elsa « Attends-moi là, je reviens vite »

« D'accord » se contenta d'accepter Elsa, amusée de voir la façon dont Emma couvait Regina.

Elle regarda le couple s'éloigner, s'amusant de la façon dont Emma enlaçait tendrement Regina et dont la Reine s'en remettait entièrement à la Sauveuse avec une confiance aveugle. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle assistait à une scène d'anthologie parce que ce ne devait pas être tous les jours que les deux femmes se comportaient comme cela. Mais il fallait dire que Regina l'avait vraiment surprise en sauvant la vie d'Ingrid. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait changer à condition d'avoir une réelle motivation à le faire. Et la raison de Regina se prénommait Emma Swan.

« Mais je sens que ça ne va pas être simple de faire admettre à Emma ses sentiments… » s'amusa Elsa en regardant les deux femmes disparaître dans un vaste caveau.

Avec des gestes lents, Regina montra à Emma comment ouvrir l'entrée secrète de son mausolée et enfin, l'escalier se révéla à leur vue. Prudemment, Emma aida Regina à descendre les marches, et elles débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce circulaire.

« La chambre est par là » indiqua Regina en désignant une porte entrouverte de la main.

« Alors au lit votre Majesté » souffla doucement Emma en entraînant la mairesse vers sa chambre.

Emma ne fut même pas surprise par le luxe de la pièce, et elle songea que cette chambre devait être assez proche de celle que la Reine occupait au manoir. Mais le plus urgent était de coucher Regina afin qu'elle se repose. Elle avait beaucoup trop tiré sur la corde, et Emma avait conscience qu'elles avaient frôlée la catastrophe de peu. Elle frémit à ce souvenir désagréable et remercia le ciel d'avoir appris à utiliser sa magie pour réussir à sauver son amie.

« Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi… » fit remarquer Regina en se blottissant dans son lit Queen Size, luttant pour rester éveillée.

« Je dois m'occuper d'Ingrid et m'assurer que personne ne s'en prendra à Elsa. Je me reposerai après » déclara Emma en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer cette Elsa… » soupira tristement Regina en cessant enfin de lutter contre le sommeil.

« Elle ne prendra jamais ta place dans mon cœur Regina… » sourit tendrement Emma en passant une main dans les cheveux de Regina avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la Reine qui dormait déjà.

Alors elle avait vu juste. Regina était jalouse d'Elsa. Mais Emma savait que Regina avait surtout peur de se voir de nouveau reléguée au second plan. Cela lui était déjà si souvent arrivé qu'à présent, dès qu'une telle chose pouvait de nouveau se produire, Regina se protégeait de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait, en se renfermant sur elle-même et en s'éloignant la première de la possible source de souffrance à venir. Mais Emma n'allait pas la laisser faire, pas cette fois. Elle allait lui faire comprendre que même si une amitié s'était créée avec Elsa, celle-ci ne supplanterait jamais la relation qu'elles entretenaient toutes les deux. Parce qu'ensemble, elles étaient une famille avec Henry, et que cela était bien plus précieux que n'importe quoi aux yeux de la Sauveuse.

« Je n'irais nulle part Regina, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets » souffla doucement Emma avant de se décider à se lever.

Si elle continuait à rester dans cette chambre, elle cèderait à la tentation de s'allonger près de Regina pour une sieste réparatrice. Et elle avait des choses à régler. Vérifiant une dernière fois que Regina était en sécurité et ne courrait plus le moindre danger, Emma remonta à la surface, referma soigneusement l'entrée de la crypte et ressortit pour rejoindre Elsa.

« Allons-y » annonça-t-elle en souriant à la Reine d'Arendelle.

« Mais je vous suis princesse » la taquina Elsa, riant en voyant Emma grimacer.

« Emma suffira » énonça la Sauveuse en ouvrant la marche, pressée d'en finir.

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de risque pour une parfaite inconnue. Qui pourrait croire qu'une telle femme et la Méchante Reine ne sont qu'une seule et même personne… » commenta Elsa en accélérant pour se placer près d'Emma.

« Regina revient de loin. Ma mère m'a raconté que lorsque Regina était jeune, elle était douce et généreuse. Ce sont les choses terribles qu'elle a vécu qui l'ont transformée en cet être dénué de moral et prête à tout pour se venger. » répondit Emma avec un sourire attristé en songeant à tous ce que Regina avait dû encaisser dans sa vie.

« Mais sans toi, elle serait restée cette femme sans cœur » souligna Elsa avec assurance.

« C'est Henry qui a réveillé sa capacité à aimer et donc son humanité. Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose » réfuta Emma, souriant légèrement en songeant à leur fils.

« Je crois que tu minimises l'impact que tu as sur la Reine Emma » lui fit remarquer Elsa qui réalisait une fois encore combien Emma semblait aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de la belle brune qu'elle appelait son amie.

Emma se contenta d'hausser les épaules, songeant que si elle avait réellement eu une influence sur Regina, ce dont elle doutait fortement, alors l'inverse était vrai. En fait, aux yeux d'Emma, Regina avait eu une plus grande influence sur sa vie qu'elle-même avait pu en avoir. A son contact, Emma avait changé, était devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus responsable et surtout, elle était devenue une mère digne de ce nom pour Henry, même si elle avait conscience que Regina la surpassait de loin dans bien des domaines. Même si elle n'était pas encore devenue le cygne dont elle portait le nom, au moins n'était-elle plus tout à fait le vilain petit canard.

« Voilà la voiture, allez grimpe » s'exclama Emma en souriant en imaginant la tête que ferait Regina lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'Emma avait conduit sa précieuse Mercedes.

« Tu veux que je monte dans cette chose ? » s'étonna Elsa en observant d'un air méfiant l'objet métallique semblable au monstre qui avait failli l'attaquer lors de son arrivée dans cette ville étrange.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de voiture d'où tu viens… » se rappela Emma en s'immobilisant « Une voiture est comme un carrosse, mais sans chevaux. Cela permet de se déplacer bien plus rapidement et plus confortablement aussi… » lui expliqua Emma en lui ouvrant la portière.

« C'est sans danger ? » demanda Elsa, toujours aussi peu rassurée.

« Tout dépend de la personne au volant » plaisanta Emma avant de se reprendre devant l'expression d'Elsa « Oui, tu ne risques rien, c'est promis »

Elsa hésita encore quelques secondes, puis avec précaution, comme si elle prenait place sur une bombe à retardement, prit place sur le siège passager, jetant des regards angoissés autour d'elle. Lorsqu'Emma referma la portière en claquant un peu brutalement la portière, Elsa sursauta violemment et leva les mains dans un geste défensif, gelant par la même occasion l'innocent tableau de bord.

« Ok Frozen Girl, si tu abîmes la voiture de Regina, elle va te tuer alors calme-toi » lui conseilla Emma en prenant place derrière le volant après avoir allongé Ingrid sur la banquette arrière.

« Si c'est sa voiture, pourquoi c'est toi qui la conduit ? » demanda Elsa en se calmant, rassurée par la présence d'Emma à ses côtés.

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas là pour le faire ? » proposa innocemment Emma en démarrant, prenant rapidement la direction du centre-ville.

« Elle sait que tu as pris sa voiture ? » insista Elsa en adressant un regard entendu à Emma.

« Nop, voilà pourquoi je préfèrerais que tu évites de l'abimer, je tiens à la vie ! » souffla Emma en se concentrant sur sa conduite.

Peut-être que si elle réussissait à ne pas faire de rayures ou de bosses à la Mercedes, Regina ne voudrait pas l'étriper pour l'avoir conduite. Emma avait déjà constaté à quel point Regina était possessive avec ses affaires. Il suffisait de voir le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé à son arrivée, lorsqu'Henry lui avait prêté un des chemisiers de la Reine. Si la belle brune avait eu des rayons lasers à la place des yeux, elle aurait sûrement carbonisé sur place la Sauveuse. D'ailleurs Emma avait toujours ce chemisier en sa possession, et lorsqu'elle voulait s'amuser avec les nerfs de la mairesse, elle le portait, juste pour le plaisir de la voir fulminer sur place. Alors elle n'osait imaginer la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur elle dès que Regina saurait pour sa voiture.

« Ce monde est vraiment étrange… » soupira Elsa en observant le paysage.

« A mes yeux, c'est la Forêt Enchantée qui l'est » rétorqua Emma en haussant les épaules « Tu t'y habitueras ne t'en fait pas » ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur celles d'Elsa, croisées sur ses cuisses.

« J'espère pouvoir retourner chez moi dans un avenir proche » murmura Elsa en baissant la tête pour cacher sa tristesse.

Depuis toute petite, on lui avait appris à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, ses émotions étant étroitement liées à ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait qu'avec Anna qu'elle avait pu être elle-même, sa sœur l'ayant toujours acceptée comme elle était, même après que ses souvenirs de ses pouvoirs lui aient été retirés. Mais dès qu'elle avait découvert son secret, elle avait adopté le même comportement, l'aimant inconditionnellement. Et en cet instant, alors qu'elle se sentait si seule, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa sœur soit là avec elle, et qu'elle la rassure comme elle seule savait le faire.

« Regina t'y aidera s'il y a un moyen d'y parvenir » affirma avec conviction Emma, faisant sourire Elsa.

« C'est juste que ma sœur me manque » avoua Elsa avec un sourire timide.

« Et tu dois lui manquer toi aussi. Si nous le pouvons, nous trouverons comment vous réunir toutes les deux » lui promit Emma au moment de se garer devant le commissariat.

Coupant le moteur, Emma grogna en voyant ses parents surgirent comme un diable de sa boîte et accourcirent vers elle. Visiblement le message n'était pas passé clairement la veille, ou bien ils avaient décidé de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle voulait. Et Regina s'étonnait qu'elle préfère ne plus s'escrimer pour rien à tenter de raisonner ses parents. Avec eux, c'était comme prêcher dans le désert. Inutile.

« Emma ! Nous étions si inquiets » s'exclama dramatiquement Mary-Margaret en voulant prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas dormis chez vous cette nuit, pas de quoi paniquer de la sorte » grogna Emma en esquivant pour ouvrir la portière arrière et sortir Ingrid de la voiture avec l'aide d'Elsa.

« Mais il y a eu des attaques en ville, et comme tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, nous nous sommes inquiétés » lui expliqua David en adressant un regard méfiant à Elsa et Ingrid.

« Vous allez pouvoir rassurer tout le monde, grâce à Regina, nous avons réussis à interrompre le sort maléfique que cette femme s'apprêtait à lancer sur la ville » leur lança Emma en allongeant Ingrid sur une des couchettes avant de refermer la cellule.

« Où est Regina ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que c'est grâce à elle ? C'est toi qui ramène cette femme, pas Regina ! » protesta dédaigneusement Mary-Margaret avant de baisser les yeux sous le regard foudroyant de sa fille.

« Regina a presque failli mourir en utilisant toute sa puissance magique pour interrompre le sort des Milles éclats lancé par la Reine des Glaces, voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas là » gronda Emma, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines.

« Tu exagères sûrement… » tenta David tout aussi sceptique.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, si Emma n'avait pas utilisé sa propre magie pour soigner la Reine, celle-ci serait morte pour tous vous sauver, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir au vu de la reconnaissance qu'elle en retire » s'exclama Elsa, choquée par l'ingratitude de ces gens.

« Vous êtes étrangère à notre ville, vous ne pouvez donc comprendre l'origine de notre méfiance mademoiselle » rétorqua crânement Mary-Margaret en toisant Elsa d'un air supérieur plein d'arrogance.

« Je suis la Reine d'Arendelle, et je vous prierais donc de vous adresser à moi avec le respect qu'il m'est dû princesse Blanche-Neige… » siffla froidement Elsa en se redressant de toute sa taille, faisant pâlir Mary qui recula d'un pas.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser, mais… » tenta David en s'inclinant avec raideur.

« Mais rien du tout David ! » le coupa tout aussi froidement Emma « Visiblement, notre conversation d'hier n'a servie à rien » ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air abattu.

« Emma, Marianne a été gelée par cette femme ! » protesta Mary en pointant Elsa du doigt d'un air vindicatif.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! c'est Ingrid qui lui a jeté un sort, pas moi ! » se défendit Elsa en se retenant de faire subir le même sort à la mère de sa nouvelle amie.

« Non mais tu as vraiment un problème ! » se fâcha Emma avec colère « Je viens de te dire que la coupable se trouve dans la cellule, mais il faut quand même que tu accuses à tort et à travers, ça devient une vraie maladie, tu devrais peut-être consulter Archie ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant jaune.

« Tu ne la connais pas Emma, et tu as tendance à trop faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes… » lui fit remarquer David, toujours prompt à défendre sa femme.

« En effet, j'avais placé ma confiance en vous alors que vous ne la méritez clairement pas ! » cracha Emma, toisant ses parents avec rancœur et animosité « Je vais moi-même annoncer ce qu'il s'est passé aux habitants, ça évitera que vous déformiez la vérité ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de les contourner pour sortir, suivie de près par Elsa qui ne voulait pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que ces personnes.

« Je sais que ce sont tes parents, mais… » finit par dire Elsa alors qu'elles arrivaient à la voiture.

« Ils sont tellement aveuglés par leur propre version des choses qu'ils ne se rendent même plus compte qu'ils sont à côté de la plaque » grogna Emma avec frustration.

« Et je suppose que le fait qu'ils s'attaquent à Regina n'est pas fait pour te ramener à de meilleurs sentiments à leur égard » nota Elsa avec un sourire entendu.

« Clairement pas ! Même toi ils t'ont agressée alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas et n'avaient aucune raison de le faire » siffla Emma en serrant fortement le volant.

« Ou allons-nous à présent ? » voulut savoir Elsa en voyant Emma démarrer la voiture.

« Au Granny's, et ensuite j'irais m'assurer que Regina va bien » lui annonça Emma avant de se garer devant le restaurant familial à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

« D'accord… » soupira Elsa, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire une fois de nouveau seule.

« Je vais demander à Ruby de te préparer une chambre, tu pourras te reposer toi aussi, et ce sera sûrement mieux que de dormir dans la forêt » reprit Emma, comme si elle avait suivi le cours des pensées de la jolie blonde.

« Merci Emma, c'est très gentil » soupira Elsa avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie. Dès que j'aurais emménagée dans ma nouvelle maison, tu pourras occuper la chambre d'amis, mais en attendant, tu seras bien installée au Granny's » sourit Emma en pénétrant dans le restaurant toujours bondé, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

« Emma ! » l'interpela Ruby avant de foncer sur elle comme un missile à tête chercheuse pour une étreinte étouffante.

« Salut Ruby » rigola doucement Emma en rendant son étreinte à la jeune femme « Je te présente Elsa, reine d'Arendelle » ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à Elsa de la rejoindre en constatant qu'elle était restée près de l'entrée, gênée d'être devenue le centre d'attention.

« Votre Majesté » la salua Ruby en s'inclinant avec respect « Tu as vu tes parents ? » s'enquit ensuite Ruby en soufflant légèrement, signe qu'elle avait probablement dû écouter les récriminations de sa meilleure amie.

« Ouais, ils ont été égaux à eux-mêmes » grogna Emma, son visage se durcissant légèrement.

« Ta mère m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'aimerais avoir ta version » lui apprit Ruby en faisant signe à l'autre serveuse qu'elle prenait une pause.

Une fois installées toutes les trois devant une boisson chaude, Emma entreprit de raconter à Ruby les derniers évènements, insistant bien sur la conduite héroïque de Regina, soutenue par Elsa. Ruby écoutait silencieusement, hochant parfois la tête, et même si elle parut parfois sceptique, elle garda ses remarques pour elle, ce dont lui fut reconnaissante Emma.

« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que nous devons une fière chandelle à la Reine, et que ce n'est pas la première fois contrairement à ce que tes parents laissaient entendre » finit par commenter Ruby d'un air songeur.

« Regina fait vraiment des efforts pour se racheter une conduite, et eux ils ne cessent de l'enfoncer et de la rabaisser ! » grogna Emma avec véhémence « Je ne les laisserai pas la faire replonger simplement parce qu'ils auront réussi à la dégoûter d'essayer de se réhabiliter » affirma Emma, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

« Et crois-moi, nous préférons tous cette nouvelle Regina ! » affirma Ruby en hochant gravement la tête.

« Ruby, tu peux mettre au courant le plus de monde possible ? Je ne veux pas que mes parents déforment la vérité cette fois » s'enquit Emma en suppliant presque la louve du regard.

« Bien sûr Emma. Si Regina tente de revenir sur le droit chemin, elle doit y être encouragée et aidée » approuva aussitôt Ruby, faisant sourire les deux blondes.

« Super ! Tu gère Ruby ! » sourit Emma en étreignant son amie « Et pourrais-tu donner une chambre à Elsa et t'occuper d'elle pendant que je vais m'assurer que Regina va bien s'il te plaît ? »

« Sans problème Emma, file rejoindre sa Majesté » sourit Ruby en se retenant de taquiner Emma.

Elsa, qui avait noté le pétillement moqueur dans le regard de Ruby songea qu'elle pourrait bien avoir trouvé une alliée dans le plan qu'elle avait prévu d'appliquer. D'autant que la jeune brune semblait bien connaître les deux femmes, ce qui lui faciliterait considérablement les choses.

« Au fait où est le gamin ? » s'étonna Emma, surprise qu'Henry ne lui ait pas encore sauté dessus pour l'ensevelir sous une montagne de questions.

« Au parc pour jouer avec ses amis. Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que de le laisser se ronger les ongles dans son coin… » se justifia Ruby, craignant soudain d'avoir commis une erreur en autorisant Henry à aller jouer avec ses amis.

« Tu as bien fait, mais je vais aller le chercher… » souffla Emma en adressant un sourire fatigué à la louve « Ruby, tu pourrais garder Henry ce soir ? Je doute que Regina et moi soyons en état de nous occuper de lui et vu l'état de mes relations avec mes parents… » demanda Emma en grimaçant.

« Bien sûr, il peut rester ici pour la nuit. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi qu'Elsa lui raconte son histoire » acquiesça Ruby avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Merci, je vais aller lui expliquer la situation, passer à l'appartement chercher quelques affaires et je te le dépose ensuite » soupira Emma en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu es épuisée Emma, laisse-moi aller le chercher et m'occuper de lui » s'inquiéta Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Emma si pâle et à ce point fatiguée, mais d'après ce que la Sauveuse et sa nouvelle amie lui avaient dit, Emma avait puiser dans ses réserves pour sauver Regina, qui elle-même avait poussé jusqu'à la limite de ses forces pour réussir à sauver Ingrid et contenir le sort des Milles éclats. Belle était venu après la visite éclair d'Emma pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur ce fameux sort, et ce que la jolie rousse lui en avait raconté lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'ils avaient échappé de justesse à un terrible sort. Alors sa grand-mère comprendrait que dans ce cas de figure précis, il y avait d'autres priorités que de servir quelques clients.

« Je te remercie Ruby, mais si ce n'est pas moi qui y vais, Henry va s'inquiéter toute la nuit, et je préfère l'éviter » lui sourit Emma avec reconnaissance.

« D'accord, mais tu devrais peut-être éviter de conduire… » suggéra Ruby, guère rassurée de savoir son amie au volant dans un tel état de fatigue.

« C'est bon, je vais conduire plus lentement qu'un escargot, mais si je laisse la voiture de Regina ici, elle va définitivement me tuer… » plaisanta à moitié Emma, même si elles savaient toutes qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que cela se produise.

Sur un dernier sourire, Emma termina son chocolat chaud et sortit prestement du café, pressée de récupérer son fils pour pouvoir à son tour aller dormir. Henry était suffisamment grand pour qu'elles puissent le laisser gérer ses déplacements seuls, mais dès qu'il y avait du danger, elles reprenaient instinctivement leurs vieilles habitudes, allant chercher Henry à la sortie du collège au lieu de son ancienne école. Henry avait été ravi lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il ne serait plus dans la classe de sa grand-mère, et Emma en était également soulagée. Henry lui avait confié que depuis quelques temps, Mary-Margaret multipliait les piques à l'égard de Regina, et passait son temps à interroger Henry sur sa vie au manoir, comme pour mettre en défaut la mairesse, et Henry en avait assez, tout comme Emma. Si ses parents ne voulaient pas faire d'efforts, alors tant pis pour eux.

Emma les aimait et était heureuse de les avoir retrouvés, mais elle s'était passée d'eux toute sa vie, et elle était prête à recommencer si cela lui permettait de préserver l'équilibre précaire que Regina et elle avaient trouvé et qui ne ferait que se renforcer jusqu'à devenir aussi solide que le marbre.

« Je ne les laisserai pas tout gâcher, pas cette fois… » se jura-t-elle en serrant les mains autour du volant.

Arrivée devant le parc, elle s'adossa quelques minutes à la voiture de Regina, souriant en constatant qu'elle adoptait la même posture que la Reine lorsqu'elle effectuait ce geste, et attendit patiemment de repérer Henry avant d'aller le rejoindre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'aperçut, assis sur un banc et discutant avec une jolie brunette qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà rencontrée. Se faisant une note mentale d'interroger Henry sur l'identité de sa nouvelle amie, Emma se redressa et avança vers son fils qui finit par tourner la tête vers elle, alerté par la belle jeune fille.

« 'Ma ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement en venant l'enlacer, indifférent aux regards de ses amis, trop heureux de voir sa mère blonde.

« Salut gamin » sourit tendrement Emma « Dis au revoir, je te ramène au Granny's » ajouta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture, sachant qu'Henry obéirait sans discuter.

« Comment se fait-il que tu conduises la voiture de maman ? Elle va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda immédiatement Henry après l'avoir rejointe en courant, son regard se teintant d'inquiétude.

« Je vais tout te raconter gamin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Regina va bien, elle est juste très fatiguée » lui sourit Emma en adoptant un ton apaisant.

« D'accord » acquiesça Henry en se calmant quelque peu « Alors que s'est-il passé ? » relança-t-il en voyant qu'Emma gardait le silence.

« Tu sais qu'il y a eu des attaques étranges durant notre absence à ta mère et à moi ? » l'interrogea Emma en se garant en bas de l'immeuble de ses parents.

« Oui, Marianne est comme… congelée… » approuva Henry avec un léger sourire en coin qui fit pouffer Emma.

Elle devrait probablement réprimander Henry de se réjouir du sort de cette femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas alors qu'à cause d'elle, Regina avait vu une autre chance de bonheur lui échapper. Alors savoir que la roue du Destin avait tournée était appréciable. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le gamin était responsable de ce qu'il se passait.

« Pour faire court, la Reine des Glaces, que nous connaissons ici comme Sarah Fisher, était derrière ces attaques et était sur le point de lancer un terrible sort sur la ville. » reprit donc Emma tout en déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Henry en suivant sa mère jusqu'à leur chambre où elle entreprit de mettre les affaires de l'adolescent dans une valise.

« Pour obtenir sa fin heureuse » ricana Emma, lassée d'entendre toujours le même refrain « Heureusement, Regina et moi l'avons surprise, et arrêté avant qu'elle ne puisse mener son plan à bien. Mais pour empêcher le sort de se répandre sur la ville et sauver la Reine des Glaces, ta mère a dû utiliser toute sa puissance magique, ce qui l'a énormément épuisée. Pour l'aider à aller mieux, j'ai moi-même eu recours à ma magie, ce qui m'a vidée tout autant, et je ne rêve que d'une chose, pouvoir dormir durant cent ans ! » résuma partiellement Emma sans cesser de fourrer les affaires d'Henry dans la valise.

« Mais vous irez bien toutes les deux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » s'assura Henry en retenant la tonne de questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oui Henry, nous serons comme neuves après avoir dormi » le rassura Emma en peinant à fermer la valise.

« Et pourquoi fais-tu ma valise ? » s'étonna-t-il finalement en aidant sa mère.

« Pour cette huit, tu vas dormir chez Ruby, demain tu retourneras chez Regina, et dans quelques jours, nous pourrons emménager dans notre nouvelle maison » lui expliqua Emma en ressortant de la chambre, traînant la valise derrière elle.

« Sérieux ? Comment tu l'as trouvée ? » s'enthousiasma Henry en sautillant pour rejoindre la voiture.

« Grâce à ta mère » rigola Emma en souriant avec le même enthousiasme qu'Henry « Nous allons habiter la maison juste à côté de la sienne » lui révéla Emma en guettant sa réaction.

« Vraiment ? Trop cool » s'exclama Henry en souriant largement.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas comme vivre sous le même toit, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Et puis il ne devait pas aller plus vite que la musique. Ses mamans avaient déjà fait de gros progrès, et il adorerait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles pendant leur séjour dans le passé pour qu'elles se rapprochent autant, mais il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu pour étancher sa curiosité. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que ses mamans avaient définitivement enterrée la hache de guerre, et qu'il allait pouvoir passer autant de temps qu'il le voudrait avec elles.

« Ta mère et moi avons même prévu quelques aménagements pour le jardin, mais nous en parlerons tous les trois » lui apprit Emma en se garant une nouvelle fois devant le Granny's.

Henry approuva joyeusement avant de sortir de la voiture, attendant ensuite impatiemment qu'Emma le rejoigne avec sa valise pour entrer dans le restaurant. Sans hésiter, Emma alla rejoindre la table à laquelle Elsa semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Henry, je te présente Elsa, elle est… » commença Emma en souriant chaudement à la belle blonde.

« La Reine des Neiges ! » souffla Henry en écarquillant de grands yeux émerveillés « C'est trop génial ! »

« Elsa, voici Henry, notre fils à Regina et moi » rigola Emma, amusée par l'attitude de son fils.

« J'étais impatiente de faire ta connaissance Henry » sourit Elsa, intriguée que le garçon semble la connaitre.

« Henry, tu vas rester avec Elsa, et n'oublies pas de faire tes devoirs » lui recommanda Emma en l'étreignant tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, je veillerai à ce qu'il les fasse » la rassura Ruby en revenant de la cuisine.

« Merci Ruby, tu me sauves la vie » sourit Emma avant de lui remettre la valise d'Henry.

« Où tu vas ? » voulut savoir Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voir si ta mère va bien et ensuite m'enterrer sous ma couette en éteignant mon téléphone pour les prochaines 24 heures… » lui répondit Emma en étouffant un énième bâillement.

« D'accord, bonne nuit 'Ma, fais un bisou à maman de ma part » acquiesça Henry en embrassant sa mère avant de prendre place en face d'Elsa.

« Allez files, on va bien prendre soin de lui » la poussa Ruby en voyant Emma hésiter.

« Ok, bye Ruby » sourit Emma avant de se décider à ressortir.

Avec lassitude, elle redémarra le moteur de la Mercedes, et c'est en éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts qu'elle retourna au caveau de la Reine, se garant au plus près pour ne pas avoir à marcher plus que nécessaire. En mode zombie, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée, descendit les marches et se traîna vers la chambre avec l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, chaque pas lui coûtant énormément.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Mais seul le silence et la respiration paisible de la Reine lui répondit, et elle retrouva Regina dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle l'avait laissée. Attendrie, Emma se déshabilla en baillant bruyamment, gardant ses sous-vêtements et son débardeur, et se glissa sous la couette aux côtés de Regina sans même avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Cela lui était devenu si naturel de s'endormir dans le même lit que Regina, qu'elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se blottir contre la chaleur rassurante qui se dégageait du corps de la sculpturale brune.

« Emma ? » marmonna Regina en se tournant pour se lover contre Emma avec un soupir de bien-être.

« Tout va bien, rendors-toi » souffla Emma en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et en l'encerclant de ses bras, la serrant possessivement contre elle.

Regina ne répondit même pas, retombant dans le sommeil et entraînant Emma dans son sillage. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles dormirent sans interruption durant de longues heures, le soleil se couchant, puis se levant pour finalement se coucher une nouvelle fois avant qu'un mouvement ne se fasse sentir, brisant enfin la bulle de quiétude dans laquelle elles s'étaient réfugiées.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà ! Alors, ça mérite bien un petit commentaire non?**

 **Allez, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes pour la dernière suite du jour !**

 **Merci encore de me lire et à très vite :-)**

 **Bises !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le dernier chapitre du jour, et encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente, je sais combien ça a pu être frustrant pour vous, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :-(**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 15** :

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Avec l'impression d'être entourée par une douce couverture cotonneuse, épaisse et sécurisante, elle se laissa dériver dans une semi-conscience, refusant de quitter ce cocon protecteur et apaisant. La sensation de bien-être qui l'habitait et lui étreignait le cœur lui donnait envie de savourer indéfiniment ce moment. Et tout dans l'atmosphère environnante l'y incitait. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la sérénité des lieux, lui donnant l'illusion d'être seule au monde. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Reposée et sereine, et elle voulait en profiter encore un peu avant que le monde ne la rattrape. En soupirant de bien-être, elle se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur de son lit avant que son cœur ne rate un battement en sentant un corps chaud et doux contre le sien.

« Emma… » souffla-t-elle sans oser ouvrir les yeux, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

Emma ne pouvait pas être endormie près d'elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elles n'étaient plus dans la Forêt Enchantée après tout, et n'avaient donc aucune raison de continuer à partager la même couche. Et puis même si elle était terriblement fatiguée lorsqu'Emma l'avait mise au lit, elle était presque sûre que la Sauveuse était repartie juste après l'avoir bordée avec tendresse et affection. Alors comment diable Emma pouvait-elle être dans son lit ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être une illusion, un fantasme né en son esprit. Elle dormait encore sûrement et rêvait qu'Emma était là, et qu'elles étaient en couple, heureuses et comblées ensemble. En soupirant d'aise à cette idée, Regina remua jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur le ventre, recouvrant presque le corps abandonné, et terriblement dénudé, contre le sien.

« Emma… » gémit-elle doucement en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

A la vue du visage apaisé et angélique de la belle blonde, son cœur bondit sauvagement dans sa poitrine, et elle haleta doucement, subjuguée par une telle beauté. Si lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait jugé la blonde jolie, à présent, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle face à une telle beauté. Comme envoutée, Regina tendit la main et retraça du bout des doigts les traits fins et délicats du visage de son amour, se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure alors que tout son corps frissonnait de désir. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent les lèvres roses et entrouvertes d'Emma, et que le souffle chaud de la Sauveuse entra en contact avec sa peau surchauffée, Regina eut l'impression que son cerveau cessait de fonctionner, et elle se hissa au-dessus du visage d'Emma, se penchant jusqu'à effleurer délicatement ces lèvres tentatrices.

Un gémissement d'extase lui échappa, et elle crispa ses mains autour du drap, s'empêchant de les enfouir dans les boucles blondes pour approfondir l'échange. Au lieu de cela, elle continua d'effleurer tout en légèreté les lèvres d'Emma, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort d'agir ainsi et que si Emma se réveillait, ce serait dramatique, mais refouler ses envies était si dur, si douloureux que pour une fois, elle se lâchait complètement, et au diable les conséquences. Une chaleur humide grandissait dans son bas ventre, migrant doucement vers son intimité, et elle eut du mal à se retenir d'onduler sensuellement contre Emma pour accentuer le contact entre leurs deux corps et apaiser la brûlure dévorante qui la rendait folle. Littéralement.

« Hummm... » gémit soudainement Emma, la figeant sur place, le regard écarquillé d'horreur.

Sans réfléchir, uniquement guidée par son instinct de préservation, Regina s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée, réapparaissant derrière la porte de la petite salle de bain. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, et le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, elle épia les sons provenant de la chambre, attendant d'entendre Emma lui hurler après avant de la maudire. Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, Regina se détourna, et se dévêtant dans des gestes tremblants et saccadés, elle se glissa sous la douche, y noyant sa peine et sa honte. Dieu qu'elle était tombée bien bas. La tête posée contre le carrelage froid, elle tenta de reprendre contenance, et mit une éternité avant de se sentir assez forte pour quitter son refuge et affronter le regard de sa belle blonde.

« Courage Regina, tu as déjà vécu pire situation » s'encouragea-t-elle alors que, la main posée sur la poignée, elle hésitait à sortir à découvert.

Mais même les pires moments de solitude et d'humiliation auxquels elle avait été confrontée dans sa vie n'égalaient pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Résignée à affronter le regard lourd de reproches et empli de mépris d'Emma, Regina sortit de la salle de bain, tête baissée et avança de quelques pas, attendant sa sentence.

« Regina ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit Emma d'une voix encore chargée de sommeil, lui faisant relever la tête de surprise.

Tétanisée par l'étonnement, elle resta là à fixer Emma, sans savoir comment réagir. Elle s'était attendue à essuyer les foudres de la Sauveuse au lieu de quoi Emma lui souriait tendrement, l'observant avec douceur à travers ses paupières mi closes, encore allongée de tout son long dans leur lit. Et la réalisation percuta Regina de plein fouet. Emma ignorait ce qu'elle avait osé faire, profitant honteusement de son sommeil pour lui voler ce baiser. Si Emma avait eu conscience de quelque chose, elle avait dû mettre ça sur le compte d'un rêve un peu trop réaliste. D'autant qu'elle s'était réveillée seule, ce qui disculpait presque d'office Regina qui se permit enfin de se détendre.

« Oui, je vais bien, et toi ? » finit-elle par demander en retrouvant toute son assurance.

Se ressaisissant, se promettant mentalement de ne plus se laisser aller à s'engager dans un jeu aussi dangereux, la Reine regagna le lit, s'y asseyant avec naturel. Après tout, ce lit était le sien. Et elle aimait tellement y voir Emma. La Sauveuse y était à sa place, c'était évident. Enfin sauf pour la principale concernée. Quoi que si elle y était venue d'elle-même, c'était qu'inconsciemment, elle le sentait. Non ?

« Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans mon lit ? » s'enquit Regina en arquant un sourcil sans quitter la Sauveuse des yeux.

« Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien, et j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis allongée près de toi… » souffla Emma en étouffant un bâillement, signe qu'elle était encore épuisée « Tu es fâchée ? » s'inquiéta Emma en dévisageant Regina avec angoisse.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa présence dans son lit pourrait poser problème à Regina, pas après avoir partagé la même couche à plusieurs reprises dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais si c'était le cas ? Si Regina était en colère contre elle pour avoir pris une telle liberté ?

« Non, j'ai juste été surprise de te retrouver endormie près de moi » répondit finalement Regina en haussant délicatement des épaules.

« J'ai encore tellement sommeil » soupira Emma en refermant les yeux « Te soigner avec ma magie m'a totalement vidée » marmonna-t-elle sans y penser, rouvrant les yeux en entendant Regina haleter d'étonnement.

« Tu as fait quoi ? Mais Emma, cela aurait pu être dangereux pour toi, surtout que tu ne maîtrises pas encore ta magie ! » s'écria Regina avec affolement en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Tu respirais à peine ! Je n'allais pas te regarder mourir sans rien faire ! » protesta farouchement Emma avec conviction.

« Tu es inconsciente… » grogna Regina en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré « Mais merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie… encore… » lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, elle tendit la main et la passa délicatement dans les cheveux d'Emma qui poussa un petit gémissement de bien-être, encourageant la Reine à continuer. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que l'espoir lui étreignait le cœur et qu'elle songeait que peut-être, si elle se montrait patiente, Emma finirait par lui rendre ses sentiments.

« Reviens t'allonger, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu dois encore avoir sommeil… » marmonna Emma en tirant sur la main de Regina.

Regina poussa un petit cri en se sentant basculer en avant, faisant glousser Emma qui referma ses bras autour de la taille de la Reine, la retenant contre elle comme pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de se relever. Mais blottie contre le corps d'Emma, ses seins frottant contre son dos, Regina n'avait aucune envie de s'échapper, bien au contraire. Remuant légèrement, elle adopta une position plus confortable et sourit lorsqu'Emma se plaqua un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux sans desserrer son étreinte.

« Henry va s'inquiéter » finit-elle par dire en songeant à son petit prince.

« Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est au Granny's pour le moment » répondit laborieusement Emma qui commençait à se rendormir.

« Oui mais… » commença de nouveau Regina, en imaginant les rumeurs qui circuleraient si elles s'absentaient trop longtemps.

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire de la peine… » marmonna Emma en la serrant affectueusement contre elle « maintenant dodo… » grogna-t-elle faiblement.

Au son de sa respiration, Regina sut qu'Emma s'était de nouveau endormie, et fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par ce souffle chaud qui caressait délicieusement sa nuque, savourant cette étreinte que lui offrait Emma. En fait la Sauveuse la lui avait tout simplement imposée, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté. Bien sûr, elle pourrait utiliser la magie pour s'échapper, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle serait même folle de le faire. Etre allongée ainsi, dans les bras d'Emma était bien trop agréable. Elle se sentait tellement à sa place, protégée et même aimée. Evidemment, elle savait qu'Emma ne l'aimait pas comme elle le voudrait, mais au moins éprouvait-elle un attachement sincère et non forcé pour elle, ce qui était déjà un magnifique cadeau. Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina s'endormit de nouveau, les mains recouvrant celles d'Emma, leurs doigts intimement mêlés sur son ventre, et ce furent des coups au-dessus de leurs têtes qui les tirèrent du sommeil de longues heures plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » gronda Emma en soupirant d'agacement lorsque Regina tenta de sortir du lit.

« Quelqu'un tente d'entrer dans le caveau » expliqua Regina, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Si ce sont mes parents, je vais vraiment commettre un meurtre » marmonna Emma en se levant, l'expression menaçante.

« Allons voir » soupira Regina en leur donnant une apparence irréprochable d'un geste du poignet, même si Emma conserva la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue gauche.

Ensemble, elles grimpèrent les marches et refermèrent l'entrée de la crypte avant d'ouvrir la porte, un même sourire étirant leurs lèvres en découvrant la présence d'Henry devant le caveau.

« Mamans ! » s'écria-t-il avec soulagement en se jetant à leurs cous « J'étais inquiet… » expliqua-t-il sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Je t'avais dit que nous allions bien et que nous avions simplement besoin de dormir un peu gamin » lui rappela Emma d'un ton confus.

« 'Ma, ça fait deux jours que personne ne vous a vu, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… » leur apprit Henry, une lueur affolée brillant encore dans son regard.

« Deux jours ? » s'exclama Regina en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que toi aussi tu avais besoin de plus de sommeil » commenta Emma sans sembler dérangée par le fait qu'elles avaient dormi si longtemps.

« Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? » s'assura Henry, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre avec amusement.

« Oui Henry, nous allons toutes les deux beaucoup mieux » acquiesça Emma en souriant malicieusement à Regina qui se contenta de rouler des yeux avec un léger sourire en coin qui n'échappa à aucun des deux Swan.

« Tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ? » voulut savoir l'adolescent avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Bien sûr gamin, il faut juste aller récupérer tes affaires au Granny's » approuva Emma en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Henry.

« Pas la peine, hier Ruby est passée au manoir et y a déposé ma valise et on a aussi été chercher le reste de nos affaires chez grand-père et grand-mère » leur apprit Henry avec un large sourire « Elsa nous a aidé » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le couple modèle ? » voulut savoir Regina en imaginant déjà les piques dont elle avait dû faire l'objet.

« Rien, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils sillonnaient la ville pour essayer de te trouver 'Ma » leur révéla Henry en haussant les épaules d'un air légèrement exaspéré.

Henry adorait ses grands-parents, mais ces derniers temps il avait du mal à se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux sans perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils continuaient à parler de sa mère alors qu'elle faisait tant d'efforts pour devenir une meilleure personne. D'ailleurs, elle y était parvenue, et il ne laisserait personne tout gâcher. Et il adorait que sa 'Ma soit prête à tout pour défendre la Reine, il se sentait moins seul maintenant. Et puis si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, ses mamans ne mettraient plus longtemps avant de se déclarer l'une à l'autre, et ils formeraient enfin la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé. Pas une famille traditionnelle, mais une famille soudée et aimante, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Dans ce cas, rentrons à la maison » s'exclama joyeusement Emma sans remarquer l'impact que ses paroles eurent sur la mairesse.

« 'Ma, tu vas vivre avec nous le temps d'aménager la nouvelle maison ? » demanda innocemment Henry, se retenant de rire en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de ses mères.

« Non Henry, j'ai assez abusé comme ça… » répondit finalement Emma en adressant un petit sourire contrit à Regina.

« Tu peux venir Emma, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai une chambre d'ami, et cela fera plaisir à Henry » concéda Regina en cachant sa propre excitation à l'idée d'avoir Emma dans la chambre près de la sienne pour une durée indéterminée.

« Si tu es sûre que je ne te dérangerais pas, j'accepte » sourit Emma, son sourire rivalisant avec celui de leur fils.

« Ça va être trop cool ! » s'exclama Henry en bondissant joyeusement autour d'elles, les faisant rire d'un air complice.

Regina n'aimait pas vraiment qu'Henry utilise ce genre d'expression, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à le reprendre alors qu'il était si heureux. Et de savoir que c'était grâce à quelque chose qu'elle avait fait la rendait très heureuse. Elle avait si longtemps eu le mauvais rôle aux yeux d'Henry qu'elle savourait à sa juste valeur le fait qu'il recommençait à rechercher sa présence et à la voir à nouveau comme sa maman. Et elle savait qu'Emma n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait vu Emma comme son ennemie, celle qui finirait par lui voler l'amour de son fils alors qu'une fois qu'Emma avait été certaine de son amour pour leur fils, elle était devenue sa plus précieuse alliée, l'aidant à retrouver l'amour d'Henry, et elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour l'en remercier.

« Si nous passions au Granny's pour déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! » proposa soudainement Emma en avisant l'heure.

Il était midi passé, et son estomac protestait contre le jeune inhabituel qu'elle lui faisait subir. Même dans la Forêt Enchantée, Regina avait veillé à ce qu'elles mangent régulièrement, mais pour une fois, manger n'avait pas été à l'ordre de ses priorités.

« Pourquoi pas, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas très envie de faire la cuisine… » accepta Regina, faisant largement sourire Emma et Henry.

« Je pourrais commander un burger ? » demanda Henry avec ce regard suppliant qui faisait tant penser à Emma et auquel Regina ne pouvait résister.

« Si tu prends de la salade avec » trancha fermement Regina.

« D'accord maman ! » accepta de bonne grâce Henry, préférant garder ses forces pour des combats plus importants que celui-ci.

« Moi, je mangerais bien un croque-madame » lança Emma, une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

« C'est quoi ? » voulut savoir Henry en arquant un sourcil à la mode Mills.

« Une sorte de croque-monsieur, mais avec un œuf sur le plat dessus » lui expliqua Emma avant d'ajouter « et des frites avec »

« Quant à moi, une salade César fera parfaitement l'affaire » énonça Regina sans relever l'affinité d'Emma pour la nourriture grasse et calorique.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voiture, Regina chercha machinalement ses clés avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le trousseau apparaître devant ses yeux. Tournant la tête, elle vit Emma se mordre la lèvre nerveusement tout en lui souriant avec un petit air coupable qui lui fit hausser les sourcils.

« Avez-vous conduit ma voiture Sheriff Swan ? » voulut savoir Regina en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Euh… non ? » tenta Emma en enfouissant la tête dans ses épaules comme une gamine prise en faute.

« C'est une question ? » railla moqueusement Regina, se délectant de l'effet qu'elle faisait à Emma.

« J'y ai fait très attention ! Autant que si ça avait été la mienne » affirma Emma en hochant vigoureusement la tête comme un Samy désarticulé.

« Vu l'état de ta voiture, cela ne me rassure pas vraiment » se moqua Regina, ravie d'entendre Henry pouffer dans son dos.

« Je suis désolée, mais j'étais fatiguée, et ma voiture est restée devant le manoir… enfin je crois… » s'excusa Emma avec une moue désolée.

« Tu as bien fait Emma » la rassura Regina, prenant pitié de la nervosité d'Emma « S'il y a bien une personne à qui je peux confier ma voiture sans crainte, c'est bien toi » ajouta-t-elle avec un tendre sourire qui fit immédiatement naître son jumeau sur le visage rayonnant de fierté d'Emma.

« Et je saurais être digne de ta confiance » affirma Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de Regina pour ne plus le lâcher.

Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau affolé qui tentait de s'échapper d'une cage trop petite pour lui, Regina se demanda si elles parlaient toujours de sa voiture ou si elle devait voir bien au-delà de ce sujet somme toute assez banal. Emma soufflait le chaud et le froid avec elle, et la Reine ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. C'était tellement frustrant comme situation, à tel point qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ferait aussi bien de se dévoiler et de laisser Emma lui broyer le cœur, réduisant le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à cultiver en dépit de l'assurance qu'elle avait de se voir rejeter afin de pouvoir mettre un terme à cette danse douloureuse et se tourner vers l'avenir sombre et sans lumière qui s'offrait à elle sans l'amour de la blonde pour réchauffer son âme meurtrie par des années de rejets et de désillusions. Mais au moins serait-elle fixée une bonne fois pour toute.

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira… » prononça Regina de manière sibylline.

Emma l'observa quelques secondes avec intensité, se sentant étrangement contrariée que son amie ne la croit pas sur parole. Et elle se jura de la faire changer d'avis. Si la confiance était quelque chose de fragile et de difficile à obtenir, elle se fit la promesse solennelle de gagner celle de Regina et de la conserver. Il était temps que Regina ait une personne dans sa vie qui ferait passer son bien-être et son bonheur avant tout le reste, et elle voulait être cette personne spéciale dans la vie de la belle brune. Parce que leur amitié était devenue cruciale aux yeux de la Sauveuse, et qu'elle voulait l'entretenir et la regarder s'épanouir comme une fleur rare et fragile qui devait être entretenue jalousement.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est tout vu… » affirma-t-elle avec une telle détermination que le cœur de Regina s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

« Au fait, hier, j'ai vu Hook et grand-mère Milah » leur apprit Henry en sautant d'excitation sur la banquette arrière.

« Ils allaient bien ? » demanda Emma, se sentant coupable de leur avoir posé un lapin à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ingrid.

« Ils sont venus au Granny's et te cherchaient, alors je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'ai déjeuné avec eux. Grand-mère est plutôt cool, et elle m'a dit pour le bébé ! » babilla Henry avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait.

« Tu es content d'avoir un autre oncle ? » sourit Emma en tournant la tête pour observer le visage de son fils.

« Ouais, c'est super cool, mais j'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille… » répondit Henry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina, faisant écho aux pensées d'Emma.

« Parce que Hook a eu l'air horrifié quand Ruby a laissé entendre que ce serait le cas, et que ça m'a beaucoup amusé… » gloussa Henry, arborant ce sourire carnassier qu'il avait copié de sa mère.

« En effet, imaginer Hook aux prises avec une petite fille pourrait se révéler très divertissant… » ricana Regina, ses lèvres s'étirant à leur tour de la même façon.

« Vous êtes cruels tous les deux… » leur fit remarquer Emma en tentant de cacher son sourire « Mais je dois reconnaître que ce serait amusant de le voir essayer de lui faire des tresses… » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement après un silence réflexif.

Un éclat de rire général raisonna dans la voiture, et ce fut toujours en riant qu'ils arrivèrent au Granny's. Ouvrant la marche, Emma ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Henry et Regina qui rougit légèrement sous la charmante attention. Indifférente aux regards surpris qui s'étaient posés sur eux, Emma entra à la suite des deux bruns et en souriant à Regina, les entraîna vers leur table habituelle miraculeusement inoccupée. Ou pas. En fait, chaque fois qu'ils venaient au Granny's, cette table était toujours libre, comme si aux yeux de tous, cet emplacement précis du restaurant était exclusivement réservé à la « faille royale ». L'idée la fit sourire et grimacer à la fois, même si pour le moment, cela l'arrangeait. Même si manger au comptoir ne la dérangeait pas, elle savait que Regina serait mal-à-l'aise et elle ne le voulait pas. Henry s'assit sur une banquette et ouvrit la carte qu'il connaissait par cœur pendant qu'Emma et Regina prenaient naturellement place en face de lui.

« Pourquoi tu regardes la carte, je parie que c'est la même depuis ta plus tendre enfance… » ricana Emma en s'adossant contre son siège, posant son bras droit avec nonchalance sur le dessus.

Et Regina frémit en sentant les doigts d'Emma caresser par accident son bras dénudé. Discrètement, elle observa Emma, cherchant à déterminer si elle avait conscience que ses doigts effleuraient en un mouvement régulier sa peau frémissante, mais rien dans l'attitude de la blonde ne montrait qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continuait à discuter tranquillement avec Henry sans prêter attention à sa voisine. Regina hésita à se décaler pour échapper au délicieux contact qui faisait naître des frissons dans son corps, l'émoustillant plus que de raison lorsque la clochette de la porte attira son attention.

« Bonjour votre Majesté, Swan » les salua Hook en les repérant instantanément.

« Votre Majesté, Princesse » les salua à son tour Milah avec un sourire amical et un peu gêné.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce monde étrange et qu'elle avait retrouvé Killian, celui-ci lui avait longuement expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que son petit garçon de dix ans était à présent un homme qui avait eu lui-même un fils qui était âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Mais elle était tellement reconnaissante qu'il soit en vie qu'elle n'avait pas fait la difficile. Hook lui avait parlé de la malédiction lancée par Regina, elle-même guidée par Rumpelstilstkin, du fait qu'ils avaient été figés dans le temps durant vingt-huit ans jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Emma qui avait brisé la Malédiction. Il lui avait tout raconté, et quand il avait fini, elle avait simplement souligné qu'elle devait beaucoup à Regina. Plus seulement parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais également parce qu'elle lui offrait une occasion inespérée de se racheter auprès de son fils et de faire partie de l'existence de l'adorable petit garçon dont elle avait fait connaissance la veille.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? Henry nous a expliqué que vous nous aviez sauvés d'un sort funeste, ce qui avec vous deux devient une habitude… » commenta Hook en les scrutant attentivement.

« Rien de tel que de dormir deux jours sans interruption pour se sentir de nouveau en pleine forme » lui sourit Emma en haussant les épaules.

Regina constata que maintenant que Hook était de nouveau totalement obnubilé par Milah qu'il ne lâchait pas, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux impuissants, Emma était plus détendue et à nouveau amicale avec lui. Ce qui soulageait grandement la Reine, car elle avait craint qu'en dépit de ses affirmations, Emma ne se sente lésée dans toute cette histoire, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas.

« Est-ce que vous déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda Henry en se décalant vers Emma pour laisser le couple s'asseoir.

Avant d'accepter, Hook interrogea du regard les deux femmes qui hochèrent d'un même mouvement la tête pour lui signifier leur accord. Tout en aidant galamment Milah à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même, Hook observa les deux femmes, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre elles. Elles semblaient plus proches, et il y avait un petit quelque chose entre elles qui faisaient crépiter l'air. De la magie. Et la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Elles étaient unies par la magie, et il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elles étaient en couple. Pas encore, il en avait conscience, mais il avait reconnu l'aura qui se dégageait d'elles, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise. Rien ne pouvait entraver le Véritable Amour, et il était heureux de savoir qu'Emma aurait également sa Fin Heureuse. De même que Regina. Elles le méritaient toutes les deux, surtout après lui avoir rendu la sienne.

Et à présent que Milah lui avait été rendue, cela lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il se trouvait bête d'avoir pu croire qu'Emma et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. Pas étonnant que la Sauveuse ait passé son temps à le rembarrer.

« Bonjours tout le monde, on peut se joindre à vous ? » lança joyeusement Ruby en faisant son apparition, suivie de près par Elsa.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta aussitôt Emma en souriant largement à Elsa.

Regina pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Brièvement, elle croisa le regard de Hook et elle perçut son étonnement, teinté d'amusement, ce qui assombrit un peu plus son humeur. S'il s'avisait de faire le moindre commentaire, elle allait regretter de lui avoir ramené Milah. Elle qui se réjouissait de ce repas en famille en était pour ses frais. Le pire fut que durant tout le repas, Emma l'ignora royalement, parlant avec Ruby et Elsa comme si elle ne s'était pas trouvée assise entre elles trois. A croire qu'elle était brusquement devenue invisible. Excédée, elle finit par se lever et d'un regard foudroyant, fit comprendre à Elsa et Ruby de lui céder le passage.

« Regina ? Où vas-tu ? » s'étonna Emma, ébahie par le départ subit de son amie.

« A la mairie » répondit succinctement Regina sans se retourner et en quittant le restaurant sans plus se préoccuper d'Emma.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Emma sans comprendre.

« 'Ma, je t'adore mais par moment tu crains vraiment » grogna Henry en regardant sa mère avec exaspération.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'outra Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

« Swan, je suis d'accord avec le gamin » souligna Hook qui avait bien eu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Mais… » protesta Emma en échangeant un regard avec Ruby et Elsa qui paraissaient ne pas comprendre où était le problème.

« Vous trois avez discuté entre vous comme si Regina n'avait pas été là. Aucune n'a pris la peine de l'intégrer à la conversation » leur expliqua Milah en voyant que les trois femmes ne voyaient vraiment pas pourquoi Regina était partie de cette façon.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama Emma en se frappant le front du plat de la main avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre la table « Non mais quelle conne je vous jure ! » ajouta-t-elle en soulevant légèrement sa tête pour la laisser retomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

« Tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner cette fois… » souligna Henry en secouant la tête d'agacement.

« Elle va me tuer » grogna Emma en se redressant avec une moue comique.

« Mais non, elle va juste te crier dessus ou t'ignorer » la rassura faussement Hook qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Oh la ferme » grogna Emma en le foudroyant du regard.

« Désolé, mais pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai énervée sa Majesté, je compte bien savourer ce moment ! » répliqua Hook en se retenant de rire pour ne pas énerver un peu plus Emma.

Emma grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils. Henry avait raison, Regina allait lui rendre la vie impossible. Elle avait simplement été heureuse de revoir Elsa, mais elle en avait totalement négligée Regina. Encore.

« Tu devrais aller la voir Emma, si tu attends plus longtemps elle risque d'être encore plus en colère » lui conseilla Elsa en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Tu as raison, je vais y aller… » soupira Emma en se levant avec raideur « Si vous ne me revoyez pas, c'est qu'elle m'aura tuée… » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

« Si une nouvelle malédiction s'abat sur la ville, on saura d'où ça vient… » plaisanta faussement Ruby.

« Regina n'est plus comme ça » gronda furieusement Emma en foudroyant la serveuse du regard.

« C'est qu'elle mordrait… » commenta Ruby avec amusement.

« C'est juste que ça m'énerve que tout le monde continue à la traiter comme la Méchante de service alors qu'à elle toute seule, elle a sauvé cette ville plus de fois que n'importe lequel de ses habitants, mes parents en tête, et pourtant, ce sont toujours eux les héros, et elle la méchante ! » s'écria Emma avec colère.

« Bien dit 'Ma » sourit fièrement Henry avant de renchérir « Maman est devenue une héroïne, mais parce que grand-père et grand-mère sont rancuniers, personne ne veut voir qu'elle a changé, ça me dégoûte ! » se fâcha-t-il, le regard étincelant de ressentiment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Henry, ils finiront bien par entendre raison, de grès ou de force ! » affirma Emma avant de gagner la porte du restaurant d'un pas décidé.

Après un dernier regard lourd de reproches vers Ruby qui baissa les yeux d'un air contrit, Emma quitta le restaurant, non sans avoir recommandé à Henry de rester avec Hook et Milah, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry qui appréciait de plus en plus sa grand-mère. Une fois dans la rue, Emma décida de marcher pour rejoindre la mairie, en profitant pour répéter mentalement le discours qu'elle ferait à Regina pour se faire pardonner. Regina n'était plus reine, mais la mairie était son lieu de replis de prédilection en dehors du manoir, et s'y rendre sous le coup de la colère avait dû être instinctif, et Emma ne doutait pas qu'elle y trouverait la belle brune.

Avec un sourire en coin, Emma ne doutait pas qu'en la voyant arriver, l'expression meurtrière et le regard foudroyant, personne n'aurait l'idée de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre raison de se trouver dans le bureau municipal. Et en sachant qu'elle était responsable de l'état d'esprit de la reine, Emma grimaça et perdit son sourire en soupirant lourdement. Durant le repas, elle avait bien vu que Regina restait à l'écart, et elle n'avait pas voulu l'obliger à participer si elle ne le voulait pas, mais encore une fois, elle avait eu tout faux. Regina avait pris sa volonté de respecter sa réserve personnelle pour un manque de considération et en avait été blessée.

« Ma pauvre Emma, tu es vraiment un boulet… » se gronda-t-elle en fourrageant dans sa crinière.

Pourquoi avait-elle autant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs en présence de Regina ? Pourquoi leur relation devait-elle être toujours aussi compliquée ? Bien trop tôt à son goût, elle arriva devant la mairie et s'y engagea, gagnant immédiatement le bureau de Regina. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans le vestibule, elle fut étonnée de voir que la porte en verre n'était pas fermée. Et encore plus en percevant le bruit d'une conversation. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix rauque et sensuelle de Regina et se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres en identifiant son interlocuteur. Robin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là cet abruti ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées avant d'avancer pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

Mais en faisant cela, elle eut une vue sur le couple, et son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant Regina dans les bras de Robin. Son cerveau se mit en standby, et elle resta là à fixer cette vision cauchemardesque. Au bord des larmes, elle recula précipitamment, secouant la tête comme pour effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, elle fit volteface et se propulsa vers la sortie, pressée de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce spectacle désolant. Elle qui avait cru que maintenant que Marianne était revenue, Robin ne viendrait plus s'immiscer dans sa vie, elle s'était trompée. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina puisse envisager de redonner une chance à l'homme des bois alors qu'il avait clairement choisi sa femme. En colère, Emma arpenta furieusement les rues de la ville, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi cela la blessait autant.

« C'est sa vie après tout, si elle se jette à nouveau dans ses bras, cela ne te regarde pas… » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Pourtant, elle se sentait concernée. Très concernée. Et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de trahison qui l'habitait. Elle n'avait été qu'une idiote de croire que Regina lui en parlerait si jamais Robin revenait sur le devant de la scène. Visiblement, elles n'étaient pas suffisamment amies pour se faire ce genre de confidence. Relevant la tête dans un soupir dépité et triste, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à présent devant sa nouvelle maison. Et brusquement, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans perdre une minute, elle fit demi-tour et regagna le centre-ville, et alla louer un camion de déménagement à un des nains, elle ne savait pas trop lequel au juste, se trompant toujours dans leurs noms, puis envoya un message à Henry pour le prévenir qu'elle se rendait à Boston pour y récupérer leurs affaires dans leur ancien appartement.

Elle avait peut-être tort de partir maintenant, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à Regina pour le moment sans dire une bêtise et gâcher irrémédiablement leur amitié. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul afin que la prochaine fois qu'elles seraient l'une en face de l'autre, elle ne se conduise pas comme une imbécile et ne tienne des propos blessants envers la Reine. Et ce petit voyage à Boston lui offrait un alibi parfait.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour ce dimanche ensoleillé :-)**

 **Et en fait, alors que je finis laborieusement de vous poster ce dernier chapitre, je me dis qu'heureusement que j'ai fini décrire cette fic, parce que sinon, vous auriez attendu bien plus longtemps pour avoir une suite...**

 **En espérant que vous aurez aimé et que j'aurais plein de gentils commentaires dont vous êtes coutumiers, et je vous dis à très bientôt.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand, cela dépendra sûrement de ce que me dira le chirurgien orthopédique demain matin...**

 **Bonne fin de journée à tous :-)**

 **Bises :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais, j'ai encore du retard dans le post de cette fic, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, c'est promis.**

 **Comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose, lorsque windows 10 est sorti, mon PC s'est mis à jour et est passé sous ce système (avant j'étais sous windows 8.1). Tout fonctionnait bien même si j'avais eu un peu de mal à m'y faire, notamment pour trouver toutes les fonctionnalités de l'ancien système. Bref, avant-hier, alors que je travaillais sur une nouvelle fic, mon PC redémarre pour lancer une MAJ. Comme cela arrive souvent avec windows 10 (chez moi, il ne me demande jamais mon avis...), je ne me suis pas inquiétée et j'ai laissé faire en attendant de pouvoir réutiliser mon PC. La MAJ a été assez longue à s'installer et lorsqu'il a enfin redémarré pour terminer d'installer les modifications systèmes, j'ai eu la surprise de voir un message d'erreur apparaître. Mon PC s'est réteint aussitôt et j'ai dû redémarrer manuellement. J'arrive sur la page d'identification de mon compte windows, j'entre mon mot de passe et après avoir cherché pendant un moment, je me suis retrouvée sur un écran noir sur lequel un message d'erreur apparaissait, me disant que l'ordinateur ne trouvait plus le compte windows associé à mes paramètres d'identification  
**

 **J'ai fermé la fenêtre, forcé l'arrêt et retenté ma chance. Mais le même scénario s'est répété à chaque fois. De guerre lasse, j'ai cherché une solution sur mon téléphone, et j'ai fini par réussir à accéder après de longues manipulations, au mode sans échec. De-là, j'ai dû réinitialiser mon PC. J'ai choisi l'option "conserver les fichiers et les applications installées sur le PC", et j'ai lancé la réinitialisation. Cela a fonctionné, sauf que lorsque j'ai finalisé le processus, qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise, et ma consternation, en constatant deux choses. Premièrement, j'étais repassée sous windows 8, et deuxièmement, mon PC était comme neuf, ce qui signifie que j'ai perdu toutes les données personnelles qui se trouvaient dessus. :-( :-(**

 **Heureusement pour moi, après avoir fouillé dans mes affaires, j'ai retrouvé une clé USB sur laquelle j'avais transféré lesdites données. Bilan de cette mauvaise plaisanterie : j'ai perdu les dernières fics SQ que j'avais écrite et pas pris le temps d'enregistrer sur clé USB, les derniers chapitres de ma fic HP (j'en étais à 35 chapitres pour info), et d'autres écrits sur d'autres séries. J'ai également perdu mes photos les plus récentes, ainsi que quelques documents persos et quelques cours...  
**

 **Donc même si je suis soulagée de pouvoir de nouveau me servir de mon portable, je suis quelque peu blasée, et je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire attention à la prochaine MAJ que windows 10 vous proposera et veillez à bien sauvegarder vos documents persos! A oui, et en prime, cette MAJ a supprimé l'ensemble de mes points de restauration système, ce qui explique que je sois repassée sous windows 8...**

 **Bref, voilà pour la petite histoire... Quand on a la poisse, je suppose qu'on l'a jusqu'au bout hein...**

 **Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement, j'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'en ai franchement pas le courage, mais vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir et je suis ravie de constater qu'à deux ou trois exceptions près, cette fic continue de vous plaire. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster plusieurs chapitres à la suite, même si j'ai pas encore décidé combien (il faut avant tout que je les relises pour vérifier que ce sont les bons, c'est-à-dire la version définitive...)**

 **Encore désolée, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 16 : **

Furieuse, Regina ne cessait de pester. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus en colère contre Emma ou contre elle-même pour avoir cru que tout serait différent parce qu'Emma s'était mise en tête qu'elles soient amies. Ricanant, elle songea qu'elle avait eu raison lorsqu'elle avait dit à Emma que toute forme d'amitié entre elles ne seraient jamais possible. Mais elle s'était laissé convaincre et avait fini par y croire. Tout cela pour se prendre une magistrale claque.

« L'amour est une faiblesse Regina, quand le comprendras-tu enfin ? » se morigéna-t-elle en marchant à grandes enjambées.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle en tremblait et elle avait préféré ne pas prendre sa voiture de peur de causer un accident. Alors elle traversait la ville d'une démarche martiale, le regard foudroyant, si bien que les passants qui la voyaient approcher s'évaporaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, guère désireux de se retrouver sur sa route. Toujours pas calmée, Regina pénétra dans son bureau, non sans avoir lancé un regard incendiaire à la secrétaire qui la regardait d'un air totalement stupide. Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la porte, proférant des menaces de mort lente et douloureuse envers quiconque se risquerait à venir la déranger, Regina se figea en avisant les horribles tableaux accrochés aux murs, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était plus son bureau mais celui de Blanche. Pas étonnant que sa secrétaire l'ait regardé de cette façon. Elle n'avait rien à y faire.

Mais venir ici avait été un réflexe, et en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, elle décida de se calmer avant de repartir. Et puis elle pourrait prétendre vouloir discuter avec Blanche pour justifier sa venue. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, elle grimaça en avisant les modifications que Blanche avait apportée à la décoration et qui témoignait clairement de son manque de goût. Se retenant de tout faire disparaître, Regina se figea en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Et son cœur s'emballa en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Robin. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé, les traits tirés par l'angoisse, et elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour le mettre dans un tel état. Elle avait beau avoir pris conscience qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, elle éprouvait malgré tout de l'affection pour lui, et n'était pas insensible à le voir dans un si piteux état.

« Robin ? » appela-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, s'installant sur la table basse avant de poser une main délicate sur le bras de son ancien compagnon.

« Regina ? » s'étonna-t-il en clignant des yeux comme un hibou avant de se redresser laborieusement « Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question » rétorqua-t-elle, refusant de dire qu'elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant à quel point sa vie était un total désastre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Robin se redressa en se frottant le visage des deux mains avant de se rappeler qu'il était venu à la mairie pour voir si Blanche avait réussi à trouver Emma ou Regina, et de toute évidence, c'était le cas puisque son ancienne amante se trouvait devant lui, attendant qu'il lui explique la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

« J'avais besoin de te parler… » se décida à déclarer l'homme des bois en soupirant lourdement « As-tu appris ce qui était arrivé à Marianne ? » voulut-il savoir en refoulant ses larmes.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » s'enquit Regina en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« La reine des Glaces l'a pétrifiée en quelque sorte. Elle se transforme peu à peu en statue de glace… » expliqua Robin alors que les larmes s'échappaient finalement, témoignant de son chagrin.

« Et tu n'as pas réussi à rompre le sort ? » comprit Regina en se levant pour mettre de la distance entre Robin et elle.

Si Robin avait échoué, cela signifiait que Marianne n'était pas son Véritable Amour. Ce qui signifiait que Clochette ne s'était finalement pas trompée. Pourtant, Regina refusait cette idée. Parce que pour elle, cela ne changeait rien. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Robin et ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait aimé être en sa compagnie, vivant dans une illusion bienfaisante, mais la bulle avait éclaté, et elle avait ouvert les yeux. C'était Emma qu'elle aimait, même si être avec Robin était plus sécurisant pour son cœur meurtri. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Robin s'approcher d'elle et se tendit el sentant ses bras l'enlacer par derrière et son corps robuste se plaquer contre son dos.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? » souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la Reine « Que Clochette avait raison pour nous deux » ajouta-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de Regina.

« Non » répondit fermement Regina en se dégagea sèchement, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas.

« Regina, je sais que j'ai mal agi et que je t'ai blessée, mais je t'aime ! » cria Robin en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, l'enlaçant une fois encore sans lui demander son avis.

« Non Robin, tu es confus dans tes sentiments, mais toi et moi ne sommes pas destinés l'un à l'autre » rétorqua Regina sans se dégager cette fois, posant ses mains sur le torse de Robin.

Paumes à plat contre la poitrine solide de cet homme dans les bras duquel elle avait apprécié se blottir quelques semaines plus tôt, elle appuya fermement dessus, l'empêchant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'en dépit du retour de la magie, chaque fois que Robin et elle s'étaient embrassés, il n'y avait pas eu de vague de magie déferlante et significative. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé de Baiser d'Amour Véritable. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à réveiller Marianne ? » s'énerva Robin en reculant finalement et en se mettant à faire les cents pas dans le bureau.

« Parce que pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que tu ne sois plus habité par le doute et la culpabilité » lui expliqua posément Regina.

« Et comment je suis censée faire ? » railla Robin en soufflant de frustration « Après tout je lui ai été infidèle, et à toi aussi d'une certaine façon… » ricana Robin, sa voix trahissant le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui-même en cet instant « Ah ! ils sont beaux mes principes … » grogna-t-il sans cesser d'aller et venir sous les yeux de Regina.

« Robin, Marianne était morte. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de refaire ta vie. Et elle n'aura pas le droit de te le reprocher » affirma fermement Regina.

« Mais je l'ai aussi trahie dans mes sentiments. Avant toi, ça n'avait été que des aventures d'un soir pour tromper ma solitude, mais avec toi j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais enfin refaire ma vie… » avoua Robin avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Je sais, nous avons pensé trouver notre seconde chance dans l'autre, mais sois honnête et ose me dire que ce que tu éprouvais pour moi était aussi profond et puissant que ce que tu as ressenti pour Marianne la première fois que tu l'as vue ? » l'interrogea Regina d'une voix douce, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Non, tu as raison… » reconnut faiblement Robin en s'immobilisant « Avec Marianne… » commença-t-il avant de redresser la tête « Comment ai-je pu oublier ? » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Je dirais que tu as fait un transfert » lui sourit doucement Regina « Tu dois te rappeler ce que tu ressentais avec elle, ce que tu as ressenti en la revoyant. Concentre-toi uniquement sur tes sentiments, laisses les t'envahir et s'exprimer quand tu l'embrasseras. Et tu verras qu'elle se réveillera… » affirma Regina avec une conviction inébranlable.

« Mais et toi ? Je me sens tellement coupable Regina. Je t'avais fait des promesses et je me déteste tellement de ne pouvoir les tenir » murmura Robin en revenant l'enlacer.

Et cette fois, Regina ne le repoussa pas. Parce que cette étreinte était douce et amicale, et elle était heureuse de savoir que Robin et elle pourraient rester amis. Même si elle était prête à renoncer à cette amitié si jamais Marianne n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner son comportement passé.

« C'est que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Mais j'ai été heureuse avec toi Robin et je ne regrette pas notre histoire et ce qu'elle m'a apportée » sourit doucement Regina en déposant un baiser délicat sur la joue du voleur.

« Tu es une femme merveilleuse Regina et j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pu partager la vie. Tu mérites vraiment de trouver le bonheur, et je souhaite sincèrement que tu trouves la personne qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites et qui passera le reste de son existence à te faire sourire » affirma Robin en déposant un baiser sur le front de Regina avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Robin » souffla Regina avec émotion.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, puis Robin lui sourit affectueusement et sortit, la laissant à nouveau seule. Souriant, Regina alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne doutait pas que dans quelques instants, une vague de magie se répandrait sur la ville, signe que Robin avait réussi. Rouvrant les yeux en soupirant lourdement, elle se tourna pour observer la ville étrangement calme. La reine des glaces maitrisée, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur la ville, et Regina se surprit à savourer cette atmosphère paisible.

« Cela fait du bien » sourit-elle doucement.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, n'ayant pas de travail pour se changer les idées, même si la pile de dossiers qui s'empilaient sur le bureau lui faisait de l'œil, elle laissa ses pensées se tourner vers Emma. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi et partir de cette façon. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Se voir ignorer de la sorte alors qu'Emma était le centre de son monde l'avait blessée plus encore que les coups qu'elle avait reçu dans sa longue existence, et elle n'avait pas pu rester indifférente, même en apparence. Alors elle était partie avant d'exploser et de vider son cœur. Cela l'aurait certainement soulagée sur le moment, mais n'aurait pas aidé à arranger les choses, au contraire. En fait, elle était certaine que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver une situation déjà bien trop compliquée et tendue. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être assise sur un tonneau de dynamite sur le point d'exploser.

Des coups contre le verre de sa porte la firent gronder de rage. Elle pensait avoir été claire, mais visiblement ses menaces n'avaient plus le même effet sur les gens qu'avant, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en agacer. Enfin ce n'était probablement pas elle que les gens s'attendaient à trouver derrière cette porte à présent, même si, d'après Emma, sa mère était rarement à son poste, ce qui lui fit un peu plus grincer des dents. Se retournant, elle arbora sa plus belle expression menaçante et ordonna d'entrer d'une voix tellement tranchante et méprisante qu'une personne saine d'esprit aurait probablement fait demi-tour sans demander son reste. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Regina s'adoucit immédiatement en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

« Henry ? Que fais-tu là mon chéri ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de son fils.

« Killian et grand-mère m'ont déposé pour que je ne reste pas seul au Granny's » lui expliqua le petit brun en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Ce bureau n'était peut-être plus celui de sa mère, mais pour lui, l'y trouver était tellement naturel, bien plus que d'y voir sa grand-mère, qu'il ne s'étonnait même pas de l'y voir. Elle y était à sa place, et il espérait que bientôt les habitants lui rendraient son poste. Il adorait sa grand-mère, mais elle était bien plus à sa place dans une salle de classe, à parler des heures d'oiseaux, que derrière ce bureau à tenter de faire tourner rond la ville. Sa mère était une dirigeante née, pas sa grand-mère, et peut-être que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Blanche continuait à rendre la vie impossible à sa mère…

« Seul ? Où est Emma ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Serait-il possible qu'Emma soit partie avec Elsa, laissant Henry livré à lui-même ? Non, Emma était peut-être un peu irréfléchie par moment, mais jamais elle n'abandonnerait Henry pour aller batifoler avec quiconque. Surtout qu'elle savait que si elle s'y risquait, elle aurait affaire à elle juste après. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

« Eh bien elle nous a dit qu'elle venait ici pour s'excuser de son attitude pendant le repas… » commença à explique Henry.

Emma était venue ? Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas vu… Et Regina se figea en comprenant qu'Emma avait dû la voir avec Robin. Probablement au moment où ils s'étaient étreints amicalement, et la Sauveuse avait dû mal interpréter ce qu'elle avait vu. En soupirant, Regina songea qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer, même si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Après tout, elle était libre de discuter avec qui bon lui semblait.

« Elle n'est pas venue » finit-elle par dire en constatant qu'Henry attendait une réaction de sa part.

« Etrange… » marmonna son brillant petit garçon avant de reprendre « Il y a environ une heure, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de venir te retrouver pour rentrer avec toi au manoir parce qu'elle partait pour Boston et serait absente quelques jours… » annonça-t-il sans quitter sa mère du regard.

Choquée, Regina recula, comme si Henry venait de la frapper. Emma était partie, elle avait quitté Storybrooke. Sans rien lui dire, comme si elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle allait revenir, mais son départ la terrifiait. Pourquoi Emma était-elle partie si abruptement ? Etait-ce seulement à cause de Robin ? Non, c'était stupide. Après tout, elles n'étaient qu'amies. Pourquoi Emma serait-elle en colère de la voir dans les bras de Robin ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait poussée à vouloir prendre ses distances avec cette ville pendant quelques jours. Une nouvelle dispute avec ses parents peut-être…

« Ce voyage à Boston était prévu Henry, Emma devait aller y récupérer les affaires que vous avez laissées dans votre ancien appartement » lui rappela sa mère en tentant de cacher son propre questionnement.

« Oui je sais, mais ce soir on devait passer la soirée en famille tous les trois… » protesta Henry avec une moue boudeuse qui rappelait tant l'expression de sa mère que le cœur de Regina se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Tu avais l'air tellement impatient d'emménager dans la nouvelle maison qu'Emma a peut-être voulu te faire plaisir en partant plus tôt que prévu » suggéra Regina, même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison du départ précipité de la belle blonde.

« Moi ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est qu'on vive tous les trois ensembles au manoir… » murmura faiblement Henry en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Oh Henry… » souffla tristement Regina en venant enlacer son fils « Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? » s'enquit Henry en l'interrogeant du regard.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça Henry. Vous avoir Emma et toi à la maison… rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse… » admit Regina qui n'en pouvait plus de refouler ses sentiments.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Henry en riant de joie « Je savais que tu étais amoureuse de 'Ma ! » affirma-t-il en faisant un énorme câlin à sa mère.

« Tu as raison Henry, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Emma ne ressent rien pour moi » soupira tristement Regina.

« Mais si, elle t'aime beaucoup ! » protesta Henry avec une expression butée.

« Elle a de l'affection pour moi Henry, mais tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le repas. Tu as déjà vu ton grand-père ignorer de la sorte ta grand-mère ? » lui demanda Regina pour lui faire comprendre la triste réalité.

« Non, jamais… » reconnut Henry en baissant la tête pour cacher son chagrin.

« Je suis désolée Henry, mais lui proposer de vivre dans la maison à côté du manoir est le mieux que j'ai trouvé pour que nous soyons proches tous les trois sans qu'elle se sente prise au piège… » lui révéla Regina avec un lourd soupir.

« Peut-être qu'il lui faut simplement du temps pour comprendre qu'elle est amoureuse de toi… » s'entêta Henry qui refusait d'abandonner ses rêves d'une vie heureuse auprès de ses deux mères.

« Peut-être Henry, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas en discuter avec elle, ni de lancer une quelconque opération pour lui forcer la main. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre Emma et moi, je veux que cela vienne d'elle, et uniquement d'elle, sinon j'aurais toujours l'impression qu'elle se sent obligée d'être avec moi et sur le long terme, cela nuira à notre couple… » déclara fermement Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Je te le promets maman » finit par accepter Henry en soufflant longuement.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à attendre patiemment que les choses se passent. Non, lui il était plutôt du genre à les provoquer. Mais sa mère avait raison. Emma était le genre de personne à se sacrifier pour les autres, et si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait être la fin heureuse de Regina, elle se mettrait en couple avec elle sans être certaine de ses propres sentiments, exactement comme elle l'avait fait avec Hook avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et de chercher à prendre ses distances. Et si ça arrivait avec Regina, Henry savait qu'ils ne s'en remettraient jamais, aucun d'eux trois. Cette fois, il allait devoir ronger son frein et se montrer patient.

« Merci mon chéri » sourit Regina avec soulagement.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda faiblement le petit garçon, sans quitter l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère.

« Bien sûr mon cœur » approuva Regina en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils.

Elle savait qu'il était déçu et qu'il mettrait du temps à accepter qu'il n'aurait jamais la famille dont il rêvait. Mais elle était certaine d'avoir bien fait de mettre les choses au clair. La déception n'aurait été que plus grande le jour où Emma commencerait à s'afficher avec une autre qu'elle. Heureusement Henry semblait bien s'entendre avec Elsa. Une violente douleur la plia légèrement en deux lorsqu'elle les imagina, se balader tous les trois dans la ville, heureux et formant une parfaite petite famille. Et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Si cela devait arriver, elle quitterait la ville pour ne plus y revenir. Elle abandonnerait tout plutôt que de voir Emma dans les bras d'une autre. Elle voulait sincèrement que sa belle blonde soit heureuse, mais son cœur ne supporterait pas de subir quotidiennement un tel spectacle. Henry comprendrait maintenant qu'elle lui avait avoué à demi-mot ses sentiments pour sa mère biologique.

« On peut quand même se faire notre soirée télé ? » finit par demander Henry alors qu'ils arrivaient près de sa voiture, garée devant le Granny's.

Etonnée, Regina constata que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils avaient déjà effectué le trajet, et elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir ignoré ainsi son fils, même s'il ne semblait pas s'en être formalisé. Probablement parce que lui-même avait beaucoup à penser après leur dernière conversation.

« Bien sûr mon chéri » sourit la mairesse en prenant place derrière le volant.

« Super » s'enjoua-t-il, mais sa mère put constater que son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard.

L'absence d'Emma se faisait déjà ressentir, et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre la blonde pour toujours agir sous le coup de ses émotions, ne réfléchissant jamais aux conséquences. D'ici à ce que Mary-Margaret et David ne viennent frapper à sa porte pour l'accuser d'être responsable du départ d'Emma, il n'y avait qu'un pas. En soupirant, elle prit la direction du manoir, faisant un arrêt à la supérette pour acheter de quoi préparer un bon dîner, cédant lorsqu'Henry réclama du popcorn pour le film, et ils arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard au manoir. La porte refermée, Henry fila dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs pendant que Regina se mettait aux fourneaux.

« Henry, peux-tu dresser la table s'il te plaît ? » demanda Regina parlant suffisamment fort pour qu'Henry l'entende depuis sa chambre.

« C'est fait maman » répondit Henry dans son dos, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Merci mon chéri » sourit-elle en sortant son gratin de pâtes du four, riant en voyant Henry se lécher les lèvres de gourmandise.

« Ça sent le chocolat… » s'étonna Henry en posant un regard suspicieux sur le plat de gratin, faisant rire Regina à gorge déployée.

« J'ai fait des mousses au chocolat pour le dessert » lui expliqua-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Henry avant d'attraper le téléphone de Regina pour prendre les plats en photo.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'étonna Regina en gagnant la salle à manger pour déposer le plat chaud sur le dessous-de-plat.

« J'envoie un message à 'Ma… » lui expliqua Henry avec un sourire machiavélique.

Regina rit de nouveau, sachant que Henry voulait probablement se venger de la désertion inopinée de sa mère biologique, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

« Dis-lui que puisqu'elle n'est pas là, c'est toi qui aura le plaisir de manger sa mousse au chocolat en regardant Harry Potter » lui suggéra malicieusement Regina, faisant rire Henry qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

Le rire d'Henry retentit, et Regina imagina parfaitement la moue boudeuse que devait arborer Emma en cet instant. Mais c'était de sa faute après tout. C'était elle qui était partie sur un coup de tête, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. En haussant les épaules, agacée de sans cesse penser à Emma, Regina remplit les assiettes, et le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, même si parfois, l'un d'eux tournait la tête pour demander quelque chose à Emma avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là comme elle l'aurait dû. Une fois la table débarrassée, Regina proposa à Henry de manger leur dessert devant la télé, et Henry se chargea d'emporter les ramequins pleins d'une mousse onctueuse et délicieusement parfumée dans le salon, préparant le DVD pendant que Regina faisait rapidement la vaisselle avant de le rejoindre.

« C'était trop bon » soupira Henry en léchant les bords du ramequin pour ne pas en perdre une seule miette sous le regard rieur de Regina.

« Je vois ça » sourit-elle en attrapant le menton d'Henry entre deux doigts pour lui essuyer le contour de la bouche avec une douceur toute maternelle.

« Je peux en avoir une autre ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« D'accord… » acquiesça Regina, se rappelant qu'elle avait promis à Henry qu'il pourrait manger celle d'Emma.

En courant, Henry rapporta les ramequins vides dans la cuisine et revint peu après avec une nouvelle mousse au chocolat dans ses mains. La soirée se passa tranquillement, et Regina éteignit le film en constatant qu'Henry s'était endormi. Avec délicatesse, elle le souleva et l'emporta dans sa chambre, remerciant le ciel qu'Henry soit déjà en pyjama. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il prenne sa douche avant le dîner. Ils avaient leurs habitudes, si bien qu'Henry savait ce qu'il avait à faire lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école. Et Comme cela lui avait manqué lorsqu'Henry s'était éloigné d'elle. Mais cette époque honnie était définitivement révolue, et plus jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque lui voler l'amour de son fils.

« Bonne nuit mon petit prince » murmura-t-elle en caressant l'épaisse chevelure brune du petit garçon endormi avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Veillant à ce que la veilleuse d'Henry soit bien allumée, elle quitta finalement la chambre. Henry avait beau affirmer qu'il était un grand garçon et agir comme tel la plupart du temps, lorsque la nuit venait et qu'il était l'heure de dormir, il ne pouvait se passer de sa veilleuse. Au début il lui avait demandé de l'éteindre, mais lorsqu'après plusieurs nuits à se réveiller en jurant avoir vu des monstres pénétrer dans sa chambre pour l'emporter et se réfugier dans la sienne, il avait fini par lui demander de rallumer sa veilleuse, mortifié, mais bien moins que de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre chaque nuit. Pour ne pas le gêner, elle avait fait installer un ciel étoilé sur son plafond, de sorte que les étoiles éclairent légèrement sa chambre et que cela serve de camouflage pour sa véritable fonction. Voilà ce que c'était que d'avoir un fils à l'imagination débordante. Imagination qui s'était emballée après l'épisode Peter Pan, Henry se réveillant parfois avec la certitude que l'ombre de son arrière-grand-père venait le chercher pour le ramener à Neverland.

Etouffant un bâillement, elle redescendit l'escalier pour retourner dans le salon et éteindre la télé, rangeant le DVD avec les autres, puis s'assura que toutes les portes étaient fermées à clés. Ils avaient beau vivre dans un petit village, elle n'oubliait pas qu'un seul moment d'inattention pouvait lui être fatal, certains n'attendant que ça pour lui régler son compte. D'autant qu'Emma n'était pas là pour voler à son secours en cas de danger. Elle ricana, se demandant depuis quand elle avait à ce point besoin d'Emma pour la protéger, même sans faire usage de sa magie, elle était capable de se défendre. Charmant n'était pas le seul à être un maître dans l'art du maniement de l'épée. Daniel lui avait enseigné les bases, puis elle avait demandé au général de l'armée de son époux de la former, leurs leçons se finissant bien souvent dans un lit d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'elle en avait été amoureuse, mais il était bel homme et la désirait. Et à l'époque, elle avait été persuadée que c'était suffisant. Mais maintenant, elle voulait plus que de brèves étreintes dénuées de sentiments.

Elle se rappelait aussi que lorsqu'il s'était vanté de réussir à lui faire écarter les cuisses, selon ses propres mots, elle l'avait convoqué et lui avait arraché le cœur, le regard planté dans le sien. Après cela, elle n'avait plus couché avec une personne plus d'une fois, et tous savait ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils s'avisaient de se vanter d'avoir partagé son lit. Même ici, à Storybrooke, personne n'avait jamais su que Graham était son amant, celui-ci ne venant la voir qu'au milieu de la nuit, entrant et sortant par la fenêtre. Et Graham avait subi le même sort que Derek, bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui échapper pour se rapprocher d'Emma. C'était probablement le seul crime qu'elle regrettait. Non pas pour Graham lui-même, mais pour Emma. Parce qu'elle savait que sa belle blonde avait été en train de tomber amoureuse du chasseur et que leur histoire aurait pu donner quelque chose de sérieux. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir privé Emma de ce potentiel bonheur. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'interposerait pas entre Elsa et elle. Même si elle devait voir son cœur à nouveau brisé.

Dans sa chambre, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se demanda si Emma était déjà arrivée à Boston et si, comme elle, la Sauveuse pensait à elle. Regina tourna un moment avant d'enfin trouver le sommeil, et ce fut Henry, déboulant en courant dans sa chambre qui la réveilla.

« Maman ! J'ai faim ! » clama-t-il en sautant sur son lit, la faisant grogner alors que son corps rebondissait sous la force de l'impact.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque voilée par le sommeil.

« Presque 10 heures » lui répondit Henry en souriant d'un air moqueur « Heureusement que nous sommes samedi et qu'il n'y a pas d'école » gloussa Henry avec malice.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri » s'excusa Regina en se redressant immédiatement, les joues légèrement rougies.

« Ce n'est pas grave maman » la rassura Henry en l'embrassant sur la joue « On peut aller déjeuner au Granny's ? » voulut-il savoir avec espoir.

« D'accord, file te préparer » accepta de bon cœur Regina en quittant son lit pour gagner sa salle de bain.

Mois d'une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent tranquillement le manoir et décidèrent de gagner le Granny's à pieds, la journée s'annonçant magnifique. Durant tout le trajet, ils eurent la surprise de voir plusieurs habitants les saluer d'un sourire affable, certains allant même jusqu'à leur adresser des mots aimables. Bien que surprise, Regina n'en montra rien et leur rendit leur salutation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Y aurait-il une nouvelle malédiction en ville ? » finit par demander Regina lorsque Leroy les salua d'un sourire, sans insulter Regina comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude.

« Non, je crois simplement qu'ils ont enfin compris que tu avais changée » annonça fièrement Henry en souriant largement.

Touchée, Regina garda le silence et suivit Henry à l'intérieur du restaurant, saluant Ruby d'un hochement de tête. Avec un large sourire, Ruby vint les rejoindre immédiatement pour prendre leur commande.

« Madame le maire, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, nous nous sommes mal conduites en vous ignorant de la sorte » lança soudainement Ruby en grimaçant d'un air gêné.

« Ce n'est pas grave Ruby, j'ai l'habitude » railla Regina, son visage se fermant immédiatement.

« Peut-être mais Emma avait raison, et elle a bien fait de nous remonter les bretelles » affirma Ruby avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher leur commande.

« Emma a fait ça ? » s'étonna Regina en interrogeant Henry du regard.

« Oui, elle se sentait vraiment mal de t'avoir donné l'impression de ne pas être à ta place et quand Ruby a plaisanté sur ton statut de méchante, 'Ma s'est mise en colère. Si tu avais vu comment elle t'a défendue ! » lui raconta Henry avec ravissement.

Regina allait répondre, mais la clochette de la porte attira son attention et elle tourna machinalement la tête pour voir Elsa faire son entrée, le visage fermé. Etonnée la reine se demanda ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune reine d'Arendelle dans cet état lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit les parents d'Emma faire leur apparition et marcher droit vers Elsa qui cherchait visiblement à leur échapper.

« Elsa ! Par ici ! » appela-t-elle, sachant parfaitement ce que la jeune femme devait éprouver en cet instant.

Elsa sourit en les apercevant et se hâta de les rejoindre, échappant de justesse au couple princier. Avec jubilation, Regina vit Snow grimacer de contrariété, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, ravie de lui avoir damné le pion.

« Bonjour, et merci » souffla Elsa en s'asseyant près de Regina.

« De rien, je sais ce que c'est d'être leur cible » répondit Regina avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ils ont appris qu'Emma avait quitté la ville, et ils voulaient me faire dire que c'était de votre faute » grogna Elsa en lançant un regard noir au couple qui discutait avec animation avec Ruby.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas… » ricana Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« 'Ma va être furieuse contre eux en rentrant, encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà » commenta Henry en soufflant d'exaspération.

« C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu restes avec eux, elle trouve qu'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi » expliqua Elsa en souriant à Regina « Et de toute façon, ta place est auprès de ta maman » ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

« Je suis d'accord. Si je ne les avais pas écoutés, peut-être que je ne me serais pas conduit comme un idiot avec maman » soupira Henry avec culpabilité.

« Ne dis pas ça Henry, tu étais perdu et tu avais simplement besoin de prendre un peu de recul, je comprends, vraiment » sourit Regina en tendant la main pour caresser affectueusement la joue de son fils.

« Peut-être mais je t'ai rendu malheureuse et j'en suis vraiment désolé maman, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets ! » clama farouchement Henry, la même lueur déterminée que celle d'Emma dans le regard.

« Je te fais la même promesse mon chéri » murmura Regina, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentit, et ils virent Mary et David repartirent d'une démarche raidie par la colère avant que Ruby ne vienne les servir en maugréant dans ses moustaches, faisant sourire la petite tablée.

« Que voulaient-ils ? » finit par demander Henry, rongé par la curiosité.

« Comme d'habitude, essayer de faire passer Regina pour une menace » gronda Ruby en posant les assiettes dans des gestes brusques.

« Ils ont compris qu'ils commençaient à perdre le soutien du peuple et leur influence sur la ville, cela leur fait peur » expliqua Regina avec une légère pointe de satisfaction.

« Ce n'est pas en agissant comme ils le font qu'ils vont réussir à redorer leur blason, au contraire… » souligna Ruby en haussant les épaules « J'adore Mary et David, mais ils ont tort sur ce coup, et s'ils s'entêtent, ils vont perdre bien plus que la confiance du peuple » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir servir de nouveaux clients.

« Ils nous perdront maman et moi » lança Henry d'un ton sans appel, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Regina.

« Mangeons avant que ce ne soit froid » déclara-t-elle simplement en se raclant légèrement la gorge pour garder son émotion sous contrôle.

Durant le repas, elle se surprit à rire et plaisanter avec Elsa qu'elle trouvait d'agréable compagnie. Elles avaient énormément de point commun et s'amusèrent à raconter des anecdotes liées à leur règne, les problèmes qu'elles avaient rencontrés en tant que femme. Elsa lui expliqua que le fait qu'elle refuse de se marier simplement pour donner un héritier au trône lui avait valu de nombreuses disputes avec ses conseillers qui finissaient toujours de la même façon. Elle, s'énervant et gelant quelques objets, faisant comprendre à ces idiots que la discussion était close, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Regina.

« Maman est-ce que je peux aller jouer au parc avec mes amis ? » demanda soudainement Henry en voyant ces derniers passer devant le restaurant.

Se tournant pour suivre le regard de son fils, Regina avisa le petit groupe d'enfants parmi lesquels elle reconnut Ava et son frère Nicholas, et Grâce la fille de Jefferson, ainsi que d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Henry avait toujours été un enfant solitaire, alors qu'il se soit fait des amis était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Bien sûr mon chéri, allons-y » sourit-elle en se levant, déposant sur la table une somme d'argent visant à payer leur repas « Aimeriez-vous nous accompagner Elsa ? » s'enquit-elle alors que la jeune blonde les regardait d'un air hésitant.

« Avec plaisir » sourit Elsa en se levant à son tour.

Henry en tête, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où le jeune garçon courut rejoindre ses amis qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin, et Regina guida Elsa jusqu'à un banc d'où elle pouvait surveiller Henry sans se montrer trop protectrice. Les deux femmes reprirent naturellement leur discussion, et Regina comprit pourquoi Emma s'intéressait tant à la belle reine. Elsa était une femme douce et intelligente avec qui l'on se sentait rapidement à l'aise. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à Emma. Elsa saurait rendre Emma heureuse et cette certitude apaisa quelque peu Regina. Au moins savait-elle qu'Emma serait entre de bonnes mains, douces et aimantes, même si ce n'était pas les siennes…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous, et à dans quelques minutes pour la suite :-)**

 **Bises :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me revoilà !**

 **Alors ? J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que celui vous plaira tout autant. Je sais que beaucoup attendait ce moment, et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de poster également le chapitre suivant ce soir, pour me faire pardonner la longue attente que vous avez enduré, que ce soit entre chaque post ou bien dans l'histoire en elle-même...**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture à vous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 17: **

Essuyant la sueur de son front, Emma reprit son souffle, observant l'appartement à présent vide. Elle venait de descendre le dernier carton et était prête à retourner à Storybrooke. Son absence avait durée plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'elle vidait cet appartement tout en cherchant un acheteur qui s'était finalement présenté la veille, à son plus grand soulagement. Etant pressée, elle n'avait pas cherché à négocier plus que ça, d'autant qu'elle avait fixé dès le départ un prix bien supérieur à ce qu'elle désirait obtenir, si bien qu'au final, elle avait réussi à le vendre 15 000 dollars de plus que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Cette somme servira pour les études d'Henry » sourit-elle, ravie de savoir qu'elle pourrait elle aussi participer à construire l'avenir de son fils.

Faisant une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et que tout était propre avant de demander au concierge de venir récupérer les clés qu'il remettrait au nouveau propriétaire. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, elle le remercia d'un sourire, attrapa le dernier carton et quitta définitivement cet appartement où Henry et elle avaient été si heureux. Et même si elle savait que cette vie avait été basée sur des souvenirs fallacieux, elle la regrettait parfois. Enfin pas si faux que cela les souvenirs, parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Regina, de sa vie avec Henry. La Reine l'avait simplement substituée à sa propre présence, lui offrant ainsi un merveilleux cadeau. Et à présent que la mémoire lui était revenue, Emma avait réalisé que Regina avait repris sa place dans ces souvenirs. Mais qu'elle-même y figurait toujours, comme si elles avaient partagé cette vie, élevant Henry ensemble, lui donnant un peu plus l'impression qu'ils formaient une famille tous les trois. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce léger détail, même pas à Regina, craignant que la mairesse ne se moque d'elle. Mais Emma aimait ces images et ce qu'elles symbolisaient.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait autant cet appartement, parce que dans ses souvenirs, c'était ici qu'elles avaient élevé leur fils, et cela lui brisait le cœur de renoncer à cet endroit. En riant légèrement, elle songea que par moment, elle avait l'impression d'être une femme divorcée. Et l'idée d'être mariée avec Regina ne la dérangeait pas, ce qui était particulièrement troublant pour elle qui n'avait jamais vu la Reine sous cet angle-là. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la beauté de Regina, elle n'était pas aveugle, mais c'était comme si elle s'était toujours interdit de franchir cette barrière, même mentalement. Mais à présent, elle y pensait assez souvent, aidée par ses souvenirs d'une vie heureuse, et elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent ce que cela ferait de vivre réellement une telle vie. Et dieu que l'idée était séduisante. En secouant la tête, songeant que cela n'arriverait jamais parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Regina puisse la vouloir autrement qu'en tant qu'amie, elle fit ses adieux à ce chapitre de son existence et s'en alla non sans un pincement au cœur.

Mais sa vie était à Storybrooke à présent, et elle était impatiente de rentrer afin de retrouver sa Reine, qui lui manquait terriblement afin de pouvoir s'excuser et se réconcilier définitivement avec elle. Henry et elle s'étaient parlé tous les soirs, et bien qu'elle ait demandé à parler à Regina celle-ci avait inlassablement refusé, visiblement toujours fâchée contre elle, et Emma avait eu le cœur serré en pensant que son absence prolongée risquait fort de mettre à mal leur amitié déjà bien fragile. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre elles, mais elle avait envie de le découvrir, et pour cela, il fallait que Regina ne la raye pas de sa vie.

« Pas question que cela arrive ! » gronda-t-elle farouchement en grimpant dans le camion.

Avant de prendre la route, Emma décida d'appeler Henry pour le prévenir qu'elle était sur le départ et serait à la maison en fin de journée. Pas suffisamment tôt pour commencer à décharger le camion, mais bien assez tôt pour espérer pouvoir dîner en sa compagnie et en celle de Regina.

« Salut 'Ma » lança joyeusement Henry, sa voix couvrant à peine le bruit des discussions derrière lui.

« Tu es au Granny's ? » devina-t-elle en entendant la voix de Ruby dans le fond.

« Oui, on déjeune avec Elsa » lui expliqua Henry avec engouement, faisant se raidir Emma.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu Henry au téléphone, le prénom d'Elsa était revenu dans la conversation, et elle commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Henry lui avait dit que sa mère et la jeune femme étaient devenues très proches, et elle se demandaient ce qu'il entendait par là. Après tout, durant leurs soirées entre filles, Ruby avait laissé entendre que Regina avait déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes dans la Forêt Enchantée. Emma avait toujours pensé que c'était des rumeurs visant à discréditer un peu plus la Reine, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

« Comme presque tous les jours non ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé qui n'échappa pas à Henry.

« Ça fait du bien à maman d'avoir une amie » répondit le jeune garçon avec un brin de provocation et de rancœur.

Et cela lui fit mal, terriblement. Regina était avant tout son amie, et c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie, pour ne pas risquer d'être odieuse avec elle sous le coup de la colère. Mais voilà, en faisant ça, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'excuser et n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas, donnant encore plus l'impression à Regina que leur amitié n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Et visiblement, Regina avait décidé de la remplacer par Elsa. Soudainement la jeune reine lui paraissait beaucoup moins sympathique.

« Bon je vais te laisser manger tranquillement alors Henry » souffla-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sans pour autant pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, mais c'était tout de même très douloureux. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas reléguer au second plan sans se battre. Pas question. Elle pouvait être terriblement têtue quand il le fallait, et sa relation avec Regina, quelle qu'en soit la véritable nature, méritait bien qu'elle s'y accroche de toutes ses forces.

« 'Ma… » commença Henry, comprenant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi dur avec sa mère.

Et si elle décidait de ne pas rentrer à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ? Il avait voulu la faire réagir pour qu'elle comprenne que sa mère brune était plus qu'une amie à ses yeux, mais visiblement, il l'avait juste découragée et fait se sentir plus mal. Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Emma avait déjà raccroché. Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas avec lui en cet instant, parce qu'il se serait probablement pris le pire savon de toute son existence. Il savait que sa mère attendait avec impatience et crainte le retour de la Sauveuse, et si elle venait à découvrir qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui risquait fort de pousser Emma à ne pas revenir avant des siècles, il en prendrait pour son grade. Mais le pire pour lui serait de lire la tristesse et la déception dans le regard de sa mère. Il détestait lorsqu'elle était malheureuse et espérait vraiment qu'Emma ne ferait pas l'idiote.

A des centaines de kilomètres, Emma était restée figée derrière son volant. Les yeux dans le vague, elle resta quelques instants ainsi, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Elle avait envie de foncer à Storybrooke pour interdire à Elsa d'approcher Regina à l'avenir à moins d'avoir envie de mourir. La Reine était à elle. Personne n'avait le droit de la lui voler. Surprise par la portée de ses pensées, elle se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage, fronçant les sourcils en sentant ses doigts s'humidifier. Croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur central, elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi Swan ? » s'interrogea-t-elle, plus perdue que jamais.

Regina était importante pour elle. Avant elle, jamais Emma n'avait eu une amie aussi fidèle et impliquée dans l'entretien de leur amitié. Pas même Lily qui avait été bien trop engluée dans ses problèmes pour réellement s'intéresser à ceux d'Emma. Mais avec Regina, les choses étaient différentes. Elles s'étaient lentement apprivoisées, avaient peu à peu appris à se connaitre et à se faire confiance jusqu'à construire une amitié sincère et qui devenait de plus en plus stable. Mais voilà, tout était visiblement à refaire, et Emma craignait que Regina l'ait de nouveau reléguée au rang d'ennemie jurée, la désignant une fois de plus comme _persona non grata_ dans son existence. Et cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

« Depuis quand suis-je aussi émotive et possessive ? » grogna-t-elle en essuyant ses joues d'un geste rageur.

Ce n'était pas parce que Regina se faisait de nouvelles amies qu'Emma allait perdre sa place dans sa vie. Après tout, Regina et elle étaient liées de manière définitive grâce à Henry. Personne ne pourrait jamais s'interposer entre ce lien-là. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir sur un coup de tête, mais fuir avait toujours été sa solution de replis lorsqu'elle était confrontée à une situation qui la dépassait totalement. Et voir Regina dans les bras de Robin après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Si Regina estimait que Robin méritait une seconde, voire même une troisième chance, elle ne savait plus vraiment où ils en étaient à ce niveau-là, alors elle se devait de la soutenir dans ses choix.

Après tout, pour que Regina daigne s'intéresser à lui, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait des qualités. Elle ne voyait pas lesquelles, mais il devait sûrement en avoir pour avoir attisé l'intérêt de la Reine. Regina ne pouvait pas s'intéresser uniquement à lui à cause de la stupide prédiction de Clochette. Ce n'était pas possible. Regina était une femme forte et indépendante qui prenait ses propres décisions, et si elle avait choisi Robin, c'était parce qu'elle devait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Donc elle devait accepter cette relation et soutenir Regina. Que cela lui plaise ou non. N'était-ce pas ce qu'une amie était censée faire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses sentiments et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle devait faire n'importe quoi et rendre Regina malheureuse. Et si c'était Robin que Regina avait choisi, elle devrait se faire une raison.

« Que tu apprécies ou non Robin n'entre pas en ligne de compte Swan » se tança-t-elle en s'engageant prudemment dans la circulation.

Heureusement, il était encore très tôt, et la manœuvre en fut facilitée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de conduire un camion aussi imposant. Alors elle roulait prudemment, accrochée au volant de peur de causer un accident. Et puis il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse arrêter par les motards de la police. Passer la fin de sa journée au poste ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Avec prudence, elle gagna donc la sortie de la ville et souffla de soulagement en s'engageant sur des routes de moins en moins empruntées, Elle avait envie d'appuyer sur le champignon pour aller plus vite, mais le poids du camion l'en dissuada. Pas question qu'elle finisse dans le fossé. Elle aurait l'air maligne.

« Patience Swan, tu es presque arrivée… » s'encouragea-t-elle en constatant que le temps avait filé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner le matin même, et elle tendit la main vers le siège passager pour attraper une de ses barres chocolatées Hershey's. En rigolant toute seule, elle imagina le regard désapprobateur et la moue dégoûtée de Regina en la voyant manger une de ces confiseries qu'elle qualifiait de « cochonneries qui finiraient par avoir sa peau ». Mais Emma était presque certaine que Regina n'y avait jamais goûté. Peut-être qu'un jour elle réussirait à la persuader de le faire. A moins qu'elle n'ait recours à la ruse pour y parvenir… En tout cas, en ce qui la concernait, elle adorait le goût du chocolat blanc associé au croquant d'un bon vieux cookie, et elle ne boudait pas son plaisir.

« J'ai vraiment bien fait d'en acheter tout un stock ! » se réjouit-elle en pensant à tout ce qu'elle ramenait en plus de ses affaires.

Elle aimait vivre à Storybrooke, mais il y avait quand même des choses, essentielles en ce qui la concernait, qu'elle déplorait de ne pas pouvoir trouver dans la petite supérette de la ville. A croire que l'aversion de Regina pour ce genre de nourriture interdisait tout simplement aux autres d'en profiter. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Granny's, parce qu'Emma aurait sûrement fait une crise de manque à force de se priver de ce genre de remontant émotionnel. Joyeusement elle croqua dans sa confiserie, se léchant les doigts pour ne pas perdre un seul gramme du chocolat onctueux.

« Haut les cœurs Swan ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser détrôner sans combattre » s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing vainqueur dans le toit de l'habitacle.

Elle s'était trop investie, avait trop bataillé pour réussir à franchir les murailles intérieures du château fort que Regina avait érigé autour de son cœur pour renoncer maintenant. Elle avait déjà terrassé le dragon, littéralement, alors ce n'était pas un cul-de-sac qui allait la faire renoncer. En fait Regina était habituée à ce que les gens renoncent lorsque ça devenait trop compliqué, elle avait l'habitude de voir les gens se détourner d'elle sans autre raison que leur lâcheté et leur manque de persévérance. Mais Emma refusait de se conduire comme les autres. Regina valait la peine qu'elle se batte pour leur amitié et elle comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle tenait réellement à elle, même si elle avait une façon maladroite de le lui montrer. Mais Emma aussi apprenait et parfois elle commettrait des erreurs.

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu quelqu'un comme Regina dans sa vie et cela lui faisait peur parce qu'elle sentait que ce lien qui les liait était rare et précieux et que si elle venait à le perdre, elle ne le trouverait jamais auprès d'une autre personne.

« Pas question » gronda-t-elle en crispant ses mains autour du volant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'investissait autant dans une relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de Regina, l'autre mère d'Henry. Si leur amitié tournait court, Henry serait le premier à en souffrir, et de cela, elle ne voulait pas. Et puis Regina, tout comme elle, avait déjà bien trop souffert des échecs répétés de ses relations passées, alors cette fois, il fallait que cela fonctionne. Elle se surprenait à se montrer très possessive et exclusive avec Regina, grinçant des dents à l'idée de devoir la partager avec d'autres, mais d'un autre côté, voir Regina épanouie et s'ouvrant enfin au monde comme une rose trop longtemps restée au stade de bouton valait bien un peu de frustration de ne pas être sa seule et unique amie. Elle finirait bien par s'y faire. Et puis quand Regina serait avec ses autres amies, elle en ferait de même de son côté. Cela leur permettrait de ne pas se lasser de la compagnie de l'autre, même si elle savait déjà qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez.

« Deux semaines sans la voir ni lui parler me rend déjà dingue, alors toute une vie… » commenta narquoisement Emma en secouant sa crinière dans tous les sens.

Oui, l'amitié de Regina était fondamentale pour elle, et elle ferait tout pour ne pas la perdre. Plus déterminée que jamais, Emma sourit en voyant au loin le panneau annonçant qu'elle était enfin arrivée chez elle. Parce que Storybrooke était devenue sa maison. Elle y avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie. Une famille et des amis fidèles. Et Regina appartenait aux deux catégories. En soupirant, Emma se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Regina. D'accord la mairesse lui avait terriblement manqué, mais tout de même. Henry aussi lui avait énormément manqué et elle avait hâte de le revoir, mais en ce qui concernait Regina, c'était différent. Elle en devenait obsédée. Même dans ses rêves la voluptueuse brune venait lui tenir compagnie.

« Elle a pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie… » constata Emma en esquissant un timide sourire.

Machinalement, elle prit la petite route qui traversait la forêt afin d'arriver plus vite chez elle. Sa maison. Etrangement, elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus à sa place qu'entre les murs du manoir, avec Henry et Regina. Malheureusement, son départ précipité, et terriblement irréfléchi, pour Boston lui avait fait perdre l'occasion de profiter un peu plus de cette vie de famille idyllique qu'ils auraient pu partager. A partir de maintenant, rien ne serait plus comme ça. Parce que chaque fois qu'elle irait chez Regina, elle devrait rentrer chez elle à la fin de la soirée.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote Swan » souffla-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même.

Arrivant derrière l'entrée principale des maisons, elle manœuvra pour garer le camion de façon à ce que l'arrière soit face à la porte du garage, et sauta à terre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il était plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et elle se décida à commencer le déchargement. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. Elle ouvrit donc les portes battantes, veillant à les attacher sur le côté du camion et commença à décharger les lourds cartons avant de se stopper, frappée par une idée.

« Pourquoi me fatiguer alors qu'ici, je peux utiliser la magie ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle hésitait cependant à le faire. Après tout, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs et elle avait peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Mais ce serait une bonne occasion de s'entraîner sans faire de dégâts. Ou du moins les seules victimes de ses essais seraient ses propres affaires. Et puis c'était à Regina qu'Henry avait fait promettre de ne pas utiliser sa magie, pas à elle. Elle ne ferait donc rien de mal.

« Allez, juste un petit essai. SI ce n'est pas concluant, je ferais appel à mes muscles… » lança-t-elle avant de se concentrer sur un carton rempli de livres.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle fit le vide dans sa tête et visualisa la chambre d'Henry à l'étage. Soudain, le carton disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, et elle sauta du camion pour courir dans la maison, vérifier si elle avait réussi, ou bien si le carton était à présent quelque part en ville. Avec un peu de chance, la personne qui le réceptionnerait aurait la bonne idée de le lui faire savoir.

« Yes ! » cria-t-elle triomphalement lorsqu'elle vit que le carton attendait sagement au milieu de la pièce vide.

Gonflée à bloc, elle dévala les marches, riant toute seule en imaginant Regina crier de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, et retourna près du camion.

« Allez Emma, tu peux le faire ! » s'encouragea-t-elle en sautillant sur elle-même.

Nouant ses mains, elle les étira, paume en avant puis secoua les mains, détendant ses doigts et finit sa préparation physique en faisant jouer les muscles de son cou. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir faire. Quoi qu'elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose devant Regina. Décidément, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement que de tout ramener à elle, comme si chacun de ses faits et gestes la ramenaient à un moment partagé avec la Reine. Fin prête, elle se concentra comme jamais, et un à un, expédia les meubles dans les pièces adéquates, allant vérifier de temps en temps que ceux-ci atterrissaient au bon endroit, et rapidement, le camion fut vidé.

« Voilà, un vrai jeu d'enfant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement en refermant le camion.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, elle décida de fermer la maison et d'aller rendre le bahut à son propriétaire. Remontant derrière le volant, elle prit la direction du centre-ville et remit les clés au nain, dont elle ignorait toujours duquel il s'agissait. Prof, ou peut-être Atchoum… Peu importait dans le fond. Haussant les épaules, elle le salua et ressortit de sa petite boutique pour aller récupérer sa voiture. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'installer derrière son volant, elle se figea en avisant Regina et Elsa un peu plus loin, marchant l'une près de l'autre en riant. Elles avaient le regard tourné vers l'autre et donnaient l'impression d'être seules au monde. Figée Emma, sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face à ce spectacle. Pourquoi Regina n'était-elle pas aussi souriante et détendue avec elle ? Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Regina tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, perdant son sourire en découvrant sa présence, ce qui blessa un peu plus la Sauveuse.

« Emma ? » s'étonna Regina en s'immobilisant, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'Emma était enfin revenue.

Mais avant que Regina ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Emma était déjà montée dans sa voiture et s'éloignait rapidement, comme si elle avait eu le diable aux trousses.

« Emma… » soupira tristement Regina, sa bonne humeur envolée.

« Vous devriez discuter toutes les deux… » commenta Elsa en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Reine qui ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Elle semble toujours en colère contre moi » murmura Regina en soupirant de découragement.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est jalouse » lui fit remarquer Elsa avec un sourire entendu.

« Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? » s'étonna Regina en relevant un regard sceptique vers son amie.

« De notre relation. Depuis son départ, Henry n'a pas arrêté de lui dire que nous passions nos journées ensemble, et lorsqu'elle revient, elle nous voit rire et plaisanter toutes les deux… » lui expliqua Elsa qui avait vu l'éclair de jalousie qui avait incendier le regard d'Emma en les voyant ensemble.

« Elle croit que je t'ai volée à elle ? » s'étonna Regina en se mordant la lèvre, craignant qu'Emma ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle risquait de considérer comme une trahison.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en amitié, mais il lui semblait que braconner sur les plates-bandes d'une amie ne se faisait pas. Et si en la voyant avec Elsa, Emma avait cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles ? Si elle se mettait à la haïr et à changer d'avis sur elle et sur sa rédemption ? Regina paniqua à cette idée et sentit une sueur glacée descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse… » souligna Elsa, la faisant se figer d'incrédulité.

« C'est ridicule, pourquoi Emma serait-elle jalouse de toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine sous l'implication des mots de la reine d'Arendelle.

« Parce qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'il y a plus entre vous que de l'amitié, ou plus exactement que ce qui vous lie ne sera jamais qu'une simple amitié » s'amusa Elsa en voyant la stoïque mairesse rougir légèrement.

« Non, Emma n'est pas amoureuse de moi… » se désola Regina en reprenant sa marche, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leurs tremblements.

« Si elle l'est, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à le reconnaître » affirma Elsa en souriant à Regina « Mais sa jalousie est révélatrice et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne tardera pas à ouvrir les yeux » conclut Elsa avec un sourire confiant.

« Tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi… » remarqua Regina en oscillant entre espoir et résignation.

« Dès que je vous ai vu ensemble, dès que j'ai perçu la façon dont votre magie s'appelait et surtout la façon dont vous agissiez l'une avec l'autre, j'ai su que je ne me trompais pas » sourit Elsa en crochant le bras de Regina.

« Et tu voulais t'assurer que mes intentions étaient pures ? » ricana Regina en comprenant soudainement mieux l'entêtement de la jeune reine à devenir amie avec elle.

« Au début oui, et puis je t'apprécie beaucoup et je veux que tu sois heureuse toi aussi, tu le mérites » lança Elsa avec un sourire empli de tendresse à Regina qui ne put que répondre à cette marque d'affection.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup Elsa, et j'espère qu'Emma et moi pourrons t'aider à retrouver ta sœur » sourit Regina en posant sa main sur celle de la belle blonde.

Elle n'avait jamais été très tactile, mais avec Elsa, elle se sentait presqu'aussi bien qu'avec Emma. Il fallait dire que les deux blondes se ressemblaient énormément, et elle avait été incapable de repousser Elsa, appréciant chaque jour un peu plus sa compagnie. Elles avaient eu de longues discussions toutes les deux, évoquant chacune leur passé et les blessures qu'elles devaient à leur magie. Et Elsa lui avait longuement parlé de sa petite sœur Anna et de sa crainte de ne jamais la revoir. Regina avait entamé des recherches, espérant pouvoir venir en aide à sa nouvelle amie, mais avait fini par comprendre qu'elle aurait besoin de la magie d'Emma pour réussir à lancer un sort de localisation d'une telle ampleur.

« Tu veux que j'aille m'installer à l'auberge ? » voulut savoir Elsa faisant prendre conscience à Regina qu'elles étaient arrivées devant chez elle.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'Elsa dormait dans sa chambre d'ami. Au départ, elle ne s'était rapprochée de la belle blonde que pour Emma, voulant simplifier leur relation future, et puis elle s'était surprise à éprouver une affection sincère et instantanée pour Elsa, dont la tristesse qu'elle décelait dans son regard éveillait comme un écho dans sa propre souffrance. Alors un soir qu'elles étaient assises dans le salon du manoir après une soirée à se confier l'une à l'autre, Regina avait proposé à Elsa de rester dormir dans sa chambre d'ami ce qu'Elsa avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Et puis Regina avait souligné que le standing de sa maison correspondait bien plus à une Reine que les chambres désuètes du Granny's, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Elsa. Même si elle devait reconnaître que le luxe de la chambre que Regina lui destinait correspondait bien plus à ce à quoi elle était habituée que la modeste chambre que Ruby lui avait gentiment prêtée.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte parce qu'Emma pourrait en être dérangée » rétorqua fermement Regina.

« Merci Regina » souffla Elsa avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Percevant des coups de marteaux en provenance de la maison d'à côté, elles tournèrent toutes deux la tête et par une fenêtre ouverte, elles aperçurent Emma qui montait un lit deux places, faisant tressaillir Regina. Elle avait su qu'Emma choisirait la chambre qui donnait directement sur la sienne et ne s'était pas trompée. Elle aurait une vue imprenable sur l'intimité de la blonde, et une onde brûlante vint se loger dans son bas-ventre en voyant la sueur recouvrir le corps d'Emma. Et si Elsa disait vrai, alors bientôt, Emma transpirerait pour d'autres raisons que de monter des meubles.

« Nous pourrions peut-être aller l'aider… » proposa Elsa dont le regard passait de la blonde qui déployait une force impressionnante à la brune qui la dévorait du regard.

« Mieux vaut la laisser se calmer toute seule » soupira finalement Regina avant d'avancer pour entrer chez elle, suivie de près par Elsa qui secoua doucement la tête.

Avec deux têtes dures comme ses deux amies, elle allait avoir beaucoup à faire pour les réunir. Heureusement qu'Henry paraissait déterminé à mettre ses deux mères en couple, parce que s'il fallait laisser les deux femmes se débrouiller, ils seraient tous mariés et grands-parents avant qu'elles ne se décident à tenter un rapprochement. En silence, elle suivit Regina, riant sous cape en voyant la mairesse s'approcher de l'immense baie vitrée après s'être débarrassée de son manteau et se placer de façon à pouvoir voir Emma œuvrer dans sa chambre. Décidant de laisser la Reine à sa contemplation, Elsa se retira dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder.

De son côté, Regina observait Emma s'acharner sur ses meubles, le visage fermé dans un masque colérique qui la fit soupirer. Et en même temps, elle se sentait gagner par un espoir prodigieux. Les paroles d'Elsa raisonnaient dans son esprit et elle espérait vraiment qu'Emma se conduisait ainsi par jalousie. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors peut-être connaitrait-elle enfin le bonheur de vivre un amour partagé et indestructible, de ceux qui avaient fait la célébrité de la Forêt Enchantée.

« Oh Emma, s'il te plaît, aime-moi… » souffla doucement Regina en posant une main sur la fenêtre, à hauteur du visage d'Emma, mimant une douce caresse.

Comme si elle avait ressenti le doux effleurement, Emma se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers Regina. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la Reine retint sa respiration et se perdit dans l'émeraude troublé de la Sauveuse. Elles se perdirent longuement dans les yeux de l'autre, échangeant une conversation silencieuse. Dans leurs yeux se lisaient chagrin, regrets, pardon et tendresse. Finalement, Emma esquissa un sourire timide et posa son marteau avant de disparaître. Fronçant à son tour les sourcils, Regina ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit dans le jardin, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Emma avait rompu leur connexion lorsque son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant Emma apparaître dans le jardin, s'approchant de la haie qu'elle sauta souplement pour rejoindre la mairesse.

« Emma, je… » commença Regina en avançant à son tour, réduisant la distance qui la séparait de son amour.

« Je suis désolée Regina, tellement si tu savais… » lança Emma en même temps sans cesser d'avancer.

Et avant que la belle brune ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Emma avait refermé ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant à elle pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amie. Emerveillée par cette étreinte inespérée, Regina referma ses bras dans le dos d'Emma, le caressant avec douceur et enfouit à son tour son visage dans la chevelure blonde, indifférente au fait qu'Emma était collante de transpiration. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'Emma était dans ses bras et qu'elle se sentait à nouveau complète et à sa place dans ce monde. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le bonheur des retrouvailles avant qu'Emma ne se redresse et ne s'écarte légèrement, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne.

« Tu m'as manquée… » avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus sous le regard tendrement affectueux de Regina qui sourit de contentement.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée » lui répondit Regina en repoussant avec douceur une mèche de cheveux qui lui dissimulait le regard d'Emma.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me parler ? » voulut savoir Emma avec un regard lourd de chagrin et de reproches.

« J'avais peur de t'entendre me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi comme amie… » avoua Regina en baissant les yeux en triturant ses doigts.

« C'est plutôt moi qui avait des raisons de m'en faire ! » protesta Emma en posant une main caressante sur la joue de Regina.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie si brusquement Emma ? » l'interrogea Regina en penchant la tête pour accentuer le contact de la main sur son visage.

« Je t'ai vu avec Robin dans ton bureau et j'étais en colère qu'il revienne comme ça après ce qu'il t'avait fait… » admit Emma en pinçant les lèvres de fureur.

« Il était venu pour me parler de Marianne et me dire que son baiser ne l'avait pas sauvée… » commença Regina en se retenant de crier de joie.

Elsa avait raison. Emma était jalouse, et même si elle n'était pas prête à admettre qu'elle l'aimait, ses gestes et son attitude la trahissait. Et Regina était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait si à la fin, Emma était toute à elle.

« Donc il a bien essayé de te récupérer » gronda Emma en serrant les poings de rage à peine contenue.

« Oui, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, et j'avais raison. Quand il s'est souvenu que Marianne était la femme de sa vie, il est allé la rejoindre et cette fois, son baiser à fait son œuvre » lui révéla tendrement Regina en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les caressant du pouce jusqu'à ce qu'Emma desserre ses poings.

« Donc vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ? » demanda timidement Emma, son regard étincelant de soulagement et de joie.

Regina aurait dû en être offusquée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être comblée. Oui, Emma serait bientôt prête à faire face à son amour pour elle, et au vu de la façon dont la Sauveuse la regardait, elle n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre. Bientôt, elle pourrait prendre Emma dans ses bras, la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser et lui faire l'amour chaque fois que l'envie lui en prendrait. Et il n'était pas question qu'elles se cachent. Elle afficherait son bonheur, leur bonheur au grand jour et en savourerait chaque instant.

« Non Emma, je te l'ai dit, je savais avant même que tu ramènes Marianne que Robin n'était pas ma fin heureuse. Je m'y suis accrochée parce que c'était mieux que rien, mais maintenant, je veux tout ou rien… » énonça fermement Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui, lumineux, d'Emma.

Pour seule réponse, Emma sourit largement à Regina avant de l'attirer pour un nouveau câlin. Regina rit doucement du comportement affectueux de la Sauveuse mais ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille fuselée, faisant s'épouser parfaitement les courbes de leurs corps, souriant de satisfaction en sentant Emma frissonner violemment contre elle, et respira pleinement l'odeur de cannelle et de sel qui se dégageait de la peau d'Emma. Fermant les yeux, elle se retint difficilement de poser sa bouche sur l'épaule dénudée d'Emma et de goûter du bout de la langue la saveur enivrante qui assaillait ses sens.

« Maman ? Tu es là ? » entendirent-elles la voix d'Henry appeler de l'entrée, les faisant se séparer à regret.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis rentrée » murmura Emma en liant sa main à celle de Regina, visiblement peu encline à la laisser filer.

« Alors allons lui faire la surprise » sourit Regina, le regard brillant de bonheur.

« Oui, allons surprendre notre fils » approuva Emma en laissant Regina l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison.

Si Regina avait paru heureuse en compagnie d'Elsa, ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression qu'elle arborait en cet instant et qui sublimait sa beauté naturelle. Elle était tellement belle qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la magnifique brune. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait en elle, mais c'était lié à Regina. Et pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle en retenait, c'était qu'elles étaient toujours amies, et que Robin était définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. Le reste pouvait attendre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors ces retrouvailles vous ont plu?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout et à tout de suite pour le dernier chapitre de la journée (et pas de cette fic...)**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et me revoilà comme promis pour ce chapitre qui je le pense au vu de vos commentaires, était très attendu par vos petits cœurs de shippeurs ;-)**

 **J'espère donc que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :-)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à tous (-:**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 18 : **

« Maman ? » appela une nouvelle fois Henry face à l'absence de réponse de Regina.

Percevant le claquement caractéristique des talons de sa mère, il tourna la tête et se figea en la voyant apparaître, suivie de près par une Emma souriante. Et il constata avec soulagement que sa mère brune souriait tout aussi largement, et que la même lueur de joie brillait dans leurs regards. De toute évidence, elles s'étaient réconciliées, impression qui lui fut confirmée lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et avisa leurs mains liées.

« 'Ma ! Tu es rentrée ! » s'écria-t-il en se lançant en avant, courant enlacer ses deux mères qui rirent doucement en le serrant contre elles.

« Et oui gamin, comme tu peux le constater » répondit Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de la main gauche.

Se redressant Henry sourit largement, ravi de voir ses deux mères à nouveau ensemble et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'elles se tenaient par la main et ne semblaient pas décidées à se lâcher. D'ailleurs, elles ne semblaient même pas s'en être réellement rendu compte, comme si cela était tellement normal qu'elles n'y faisaient plus attention, ce qui agrandit encore plus son sourire. Un bruit en provenance des escaliers leur fit tourner la tête, et Emma se raidit en voyant apparaître Elsa. Regina le sentit et tourna la tête vers elle, resserrant instinctivement sa prise autour de la main de la Sauveuse, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Pas question qu'Emma fuit chaque fois que quelque chose la contrariait. La Reine savait que c'était dans son mode de fonctionnement, mais elle était là pour la rassurer et l'aider à avancer sans crainte, et il n'était pas question qu'elle prenne à nouveau ses jambes à son cou et disparaisse durant des jours entiers. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

« J'ai proposé à Elsa d'occuper la chambre d'amis. Je sais que si tu avais été là, tu l'aurais fait toi-même… » s'empressa d'expliquer Regina en posant un regard angoissé sur Emma, craignant que leur récente réconciliation ne vole en éclat.

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le millier de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions. Elsa était toute seule dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un monde qui devait lui paraître terriblement étrange, et que Regina ait pris la peine de veiller sur elle montrait à quel point elle avait changé et à quel point elle était en réalité douce et généreuse. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'on lui permette de laisser sa véritable personnalité s'exprimer. Elle avait adopté un masque en totale opposition avec sa nature profonde, et à présent, elle se sentait assez forte pour retirer ce costume qui n'était pas le sien et se montrer telle qu'elle était. Et Emma s'en réjouissait, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la présence d'Elsa dans la maison de la mairesse comme une menace. Pas pour Regina, mais pour elle.

« Tu as bien fait Regina, j'ai juste été surprise » finit-elle par dire en tentant de dissimuler ses véritables émotions.

Et puis comment les expliquer quand elle-même ne les comprenait pas ? Elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Regina, elle ne voulait pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui gâcherait tout, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement douée avec les mots, préférant l'action. Alors il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle tente de définir à voix haute ses émotions troublées au risque de mal se faire comprendre et de blesser Regina en lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'approuvait pas sa conduite. Regina était libre de fréquenter qui elle voulait après tout, elle ne lui devait rien. D'autant qu'Elsa était son amie également, et si elles étaient heureuses ensembles, après tout, ne devrait-elle pas s'en réjouir ? Sa possessivité déplacée envers Regina finirait bien par lui passer.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour décharger le camion ? » demanda Henry pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu as un train de retard gamin » sourit-elle fièrement, se mordant malgré tout la lèvre avec nervosité.

« Emma, aurais-tu utilisé la magie pour accomplir cette tâche ? » s'enquit Regina en arquant un sourcil amusé.

« Tu as dit que je devais m'entraîner pour apprendre à contrôler ma magie, alors… » se justifia Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu as aussi tout installé ? » voulut savoir Henry avec excitation.

« Non gamin, ça on le fera nous-même » rigola doucement Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Donc je vais devoir attendre pour y passer la nuit » bouda faussement Henry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et oui, je serais la seule à pouvoir y dormir cette nuit » lui apprit Emma en se retenant de rire devant la moue boudeuse de son fils.

Regina allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien passer la nuit ici, mais elle savait qu'Emma refuserait, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la présence d'Elsa. Et encore une fois la mairesse savait que sa nuit serait fragmentée et peu reposante. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de dormir dans les bras d'Emma que son absence s'était cruellement fait ressentir, et aux traits tirés d'Emma, elle se demanda si la Sauveuse connaissait les mêmes difficultés. A moins qu'elle n'ait que peu dormi afin de rentrer plus vite que prévu. Regina savait par Henry qu'Emma avait effectué seule son déménagement, et cela avait dû se révéler être une tâche épuisante.

« Nous pourrions malgré tout t'aider à tout ranger dans la maison » souligna Regina en pressant doucement la main d'Emma qu'elle conservait dans la sienne, ravie de constater qu'Emma ne cherchait plus à se dégager.

« Merci Regina » sourit doucement Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Reine.

Baissant les yeux, Emma sembla surprise de voir que leurs mains n'étaient plus seulement l'une dans l'autre, mais entrelacées, comme celles de deux amantes. Troublée, elle rougit légèrement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi cette idée ne la dérangeait-elle pas ? C'était de Regina qu'il s'agissait après tout, ne devrait-elle pas en être horrifiée ? Sentir la nausée l'envahir, ou du dégoût ? Mais non, rien de tout cela, bien au contraire. En fait, cette idée l'emplissait au contraire d'un incroyable bien-être et lui gonflait le cœur d'un sentiment délirant de plénitude. Dans un kaléidoscope lumineux, elle revit toutes ces scènes de ses faux souvenirs l'assaillirent, lui montrant tous ces moments où Regina et elle avaient agi comme un couple, et Emma eut l'impression d'être sur le point de se réconcilier avec son ex après une brouille stupide, et son cœur bondit de joie à l'idée que Regina soit pour elle la compagne attentionnée, aimante et passionnée qu'elle était dans ces images créée par la magie.

La magie. Emma se demanda si sa magie tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Après tout, ses souvenirs n'avaient pas toujours inclus Regina, même après son retour à Storybrooke. Cela avait été progressif. Au début, Regina était apparue dans des scènes anodines, comme un repas, une balade au parc, ou encore une après-midi jeu de société. Mais progressivement, Regina était apparue dans des souvenirs plus personnels, et Emma avait même vu de nouveaux souvenirs faire leur apparition. Des réminiscences qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la nature de leur relation. Ceux-là étaient les plus récents, et ceux qui perturbaient le plus Emma. Parce qu'avant ça, jamais elle n'avait pensé à Regina de cette façon. Et pourtant, rien ne lui semblait plus juste et plus normal que ces moments où Regina et elle se lovaient sur le canapé, s'embrassant et finissant inévitablement par faire l'amour. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette évocation, et elle resserra instinctivement sa main autour de celle de Regina.

« Emma ? » l'appela Regina, angoissée par son long silence.

Timidement, Emma leva les yeux, mais choisit de les laisser courir dans la pièce, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Son regard passa sur Elsa qui souriait avec gentillesse et bienveillance en les observant, puis sur Henry qui souriait de toutes ses dents, se retenant visiblement d'exprimer par des cris de joie son bonheur de voir ses mères agirent ainsi, et enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina qui la fixait intensément. Et le cœur de la Sauveuse rata plusieurs battements en découvrant une lueur brûlante qui faisait irradier le regard envoûtant de la Reine, le rendant d'une chaude couleur ambrée hypnotique. Regina la regardait avec adoration et amour. La réalisation percuta Emma de plein fouet.

« Je… » bafouilla-t-elle en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant. La réalisation la foudroya sur place, et elle eut l'impression que ses cellules se disloquaient pour se reconstituer, la changeant à jamais, électrisant tout son être d'un feu iridescent et éternel. Elle vit un éclair de peur traverser le regard de la mairesse et l'étreinte de sa main se resserra avec angoisse autour de la sienne, comme si Regina craignait de voir la Sauveuse s'enfuir loin d'elle. Et Emma devait reconnaître que c'était ce que son instinct la poussait à faire comme elle le faisait toujours face à une situation qui la dépassait totalement. Mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, les conséquences seraient désastreuses et qu'elle perdrait quelque chose d'infiniment rare et précieux. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle lutta contre ses vieux mécanismes de défenses et tenta de faire le tri dans ses émotions qui s'obstinaient à jouer au yoyo.

Elle aimait la vie onirique que sa magie avait créée pour elle, la préparant de toute évidence à accepter cet amour que sa raison avait repoussé de toute ses forces. Et elle adorerait avoir une telle vie dans la réalité. Avec Regina et Henry. Ce serait merveilleux, elle n'en doutait pas, et apparemment, Regina en avait envie elle aussi, du moins si elle interprétait correctement ce qu'elle lisait en cet instant dans les yeux de sa Reine. Si c'était un autre rêve, Emma n'était pas certaine de vouloir en être tirée. Pas si elle devait vivre une vie où Regina ne serait jamais rien d'autre que son amie. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, et Emma se sentait à présent assez confiante et prête pour donner un tournant décisif à son histoire à Regina, réalisant que celle-ci avait évoluée naturellement vers cet objectif.

« Tout va bien Emma » murmura tendrement Regina en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main, la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« Mais je… » commença Emma avant de se taire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Perdue, elle plongea dans le regard ambré de Regina, et se laissa totalement happer par ce qu'elle y lisait. Si Emma avait cru un jour lire de l'amour dans le regard de Regina lorsqu'elle regardait Robin, elle s'était bien trompée. Parce que jamais Regina n'avait eu ce regard-là pour l'homme des bois. Jamais. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle pouvait lire en Regina comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'elle percevait en cet instant la bouleversait profondément, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Le regard que Regina posait sur elle était doux, tendre, protecteur, aimant. Regina la regardait comme si elle était son début et sa fin, le centre de son univers, l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin pour exister, son centre de gravité. Et au-delà de toute cette douceur, il y avait aussi un désir brûlant et captivant qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres à cette bouleversante réalisation, et une vague de chaleur intense l'envahit, lui réchauffant le cœur et l'âme, et elle comprit soudainement ses réactions de ces derniers jours. Elle était amoureuse de Regina. Et visiblement ça ne datait pas d'hier. Ses sentiments pour la sublime brune avaient doucement éclos dans son cœur, s'y enracinant et fleurissant lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à devenir assez robustes pour se révéler à elle et s'exprimer enfin librement.

« Nom de Dieu » jura Emma en écarquillant les yeux et en fixant Regina comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« Je sais, ça fait un choc » compatit Regina en secouant doucement la tête, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'elle avait dû réagir d'une façon assez similaire lorsqu'elle-même avait pris conscience de la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

« C'est carrément hallucinant ! » approuva Emma en secouant la tête dans un geste inconscient qui fit craindre le pire à Regina qui se voyait déjà rejetée.

Que ferait-elle si Emma refusait ses sentiments pour elle et ne leur laissait pas une chance d'explorer ensemble leur histoire ? Serait-elle capable d'accepter sa décision ? Elle en souffrirait, c'était certain, mais pourrait-elle continuer comme si de rien était en sachant qu'Emma l'aimait, mais pas assez pour se mettre en couple avec elle ? D'autant qu'Emma devrait faire face à la désapprobation, voire même à la fureur de ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendraient ce qu'il en était, et Regina savait que même si Emma était en colère contre eux pour le moment, leur avis pèserait lourd dans la balance, et qu'Emma pourrait bien décider que leur histoire ne méritait pas tant de désagrément. Fermant les yeux d'un air vaincu, Regina tenta de se préparer à s'entendre dire qu'il valait mieux ne rien commencer et en rester à une simple amitié.

« Regina, je… » tenta une nouvelle fois Emma avant de se stopper en soufflant de frustration.

« Dis-moi Henry, cela te plairait-il de venir dîner en ma compagnie au Granny's ? Je pourrais finir de te raconter l'histoire d'Arendelle » proposa soudainement Elsa, voulant laisser ainsi de l'intimité à ses amies.

Peut-être Emma serait-elle moins gênée sans public pour assister à ce moment clé de sa relation avec Regina. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'Emma avait enfin compris et accepté ses sentiments pour Regina et qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide comme par exemple prendre ses jambes à son cou. Parce qu'Elsa n'était pas sûre que Regina pourrait s'en relever totalement un jour si Emma l'abandonnait à son tour, si elle rejetait leur lien et se complaisait dans une relation amicale vouée à l'échec.

« Avec plaisir ! » acquiesça Henry après que son regard soit passé de sa mère brune à sa mère blonde.

Il aurait préféré rester pour s'assurer qu'Emma ne dirait ou ne ferait rien qui ferait souffrir sa maman, mais il devait lui faire confiance et les laisser se débrouiller toutes seules, même s'il était terrifié que quelque chose tourne mal, et que l'équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient trouvé tous les trois ne soit brisé. Mais si tel était le cas, il lancerait une opération coup de poing et ferait en sorte que ses mamans se décident enfin à reconnaître qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Alors allons-y jeune prince ! » sourit Elsa en enfilant la veste chaude que Regina lui avait offerte, vérifiant qu'elle avait assez d'argent pour payer leur repas.

De son côté, Henry mit son manteau et constata que ses mamans ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, perdues dans le regard de l'autre. Ce qu'il trouva de bon augure. Souriant, et croisant les doigts pour que lorsqu'Elsa et lui reviendraient, ses mamans soient officiellement en couple, il offrit galamment son bras à Elsa et ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison du maire. Et ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte se refermer dans un claquement pourtant discret, que Regina réalisa le départ d'Elsa et d'Henry. En se mordillant la lèvre, elle scruta le visage d'Emma et soupira en avisant la nervosité d'Emma. Elle ne devait pas la brusquer. Alors sur une dernière pression, Regina retira sa main de celle de sa belle blonde et gagna le salon, ayant besoin de faire le point et de recouvrer son flegme légendaire.

En sentant la main de Regina quitter la sienne, Emma sentit un froid immense l'envahir et elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir l'expression fermée et résignée de Regina. Emma fourragea dans ses cheveux, en secouant la tête tant cela lui paraissait encore tellement surréaliste. C'était bien trop tôt pour se sentir assez forte pour ouvrir entièrement son cœur et prononcer ces mots qui changeraient irrémédiablement les choses entre elles. Elle était amoureuse de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Le Cygne blanc était amoureux de l'aigle noir et royal. Elle se faisait l'effet d'un vieux disque rayé, mais peu importait la façon dont elle présentait les choses, le constat était sans appel. Elle aimait Regina comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que le moment où elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux, son amour pour la sublime brune qui lui faisait face déploya ses ailes, faisant vibrer chaque fibre de son être et l'emplissant d'une énergie pure qui lui donnait l'impression d'être invulnérable.

A présent, elle comprenait mieux son attitude des derniers jours, des derniers mois, des dernières années en fait. Regina avait conquis son cœur dès leur première rencontre, mais l'handicapée des sentiments qu'elle était avait refusé cette conquête, préférant se voiler la face par peur de souffrir plus qu'elle n'avait jamais souffert avant ce jour, et elle avait bien failli tout gâcher, tout perdre, à commencer par Regina. A cette idée, elle frémit violemment et son estomac se retourna de soulagement. Elle avait la chance de faire les choses correctement, et elle ne la laisserait pas passer, pas cette fois. Pas alors que Regina semblait n'attendre qu'elle, et elle se demanda depuis quand Regina avait accepté ce qu'il y avait entre elles et attendait qu'elle aussi arrive à ce simple et indéniable constat.

Et Emma se maudit d'être partie à Boston, laissant Regina se morfondre d'angoisse. Parce qu'elle comprenait maintenant que Regina avait dû croire qu'elle la fuyait et ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie. Mais comment pouvait-on ne pas vouloir de l'amour de cette femme forte et courageuse qui avait su se relever de chaque coup qui lui avait été portés pour devenir la femme merveilleuse et indépendante dont elle était tombée amoureuse sans même en avoir conscience ? Il fallait être fou ou aveugle pour ne pas se sentir honorée d'être choisie par une telle femme !

Et Emma refusait de se voiler plus longtemps la face. Elle ne l'avait que trop longtemps fait, faisant involontairement souffrir sa douce Reine. Se redressant, elle s'avança vers le salon, bien décidée à ne pas laisser planer le doute et à rassurer Regina sur ses intentions à son égard. Pas question qu'elle laisse Regina penser qu'elle comptait se défiler encore une fois. Et si d'aventure Emma tardait trop à aller rassurer sa belle brune, elle savait que Regina se blinderait et qu'elle ramerait ensuite durant des jours avant de réussir à l'approcher de nouveau. Regina était comme une jument fougueuse et indomptable qui s'était laissée apprivoiser mais qui à tout moment, risquait de ruer pour reprendre sa liberté et partir loin jusqu'à redevenir inatteignable. Et il n'était pas question que cela se produise.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce spacieuse, elle découvrit Regina qui lui tournait le dos, les yeux perdus sur le jardin. A travers son reflet, Emma put voir la tristesse de la Reine, et cela lui fut insupportable. Surtout en sachant qu'elle en était la cause. Sans plus s'interroger, elle s'approcha vivement de la belle brune et l'enlaça tendrement, dans un naturel confondant, se plaquant contre son dos en posant son menton sur son épaule, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Emma ? » s'étonna Regina sans oser bouger, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, tétanisée par cette proximité inattendue et délicieusement troublante.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? » murmura Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille fuselée de sa compagne.

« Te rendre compte de quoi ? » osa demander Regina, n'osant croire qu'enfin Emma allait lui ouvrir son cœur.

« De ce lien entre nous… de mes sentiments pour toi… » se dévoila pudiquement Emma, pas encore prête à dire les mots que Regina désespérait d'entendre.

« Emma… » murmura Regina en se tournant entre les bras de son sheriff bien-aimé, scrutant son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Pourtant ma jalousie et ma possessivité aurait dû me faire prendre conscience que ce n'était pas ton amitié que je voulais… » souffla Emma en se moquant d'elle-même et de son aveuglement.

« Et que veux-tu de moi ? » demanda Regina en posant une main hésitante sur la joue de sa magnifique blonde, une joie intense s'emparant de tout son être.

« Tout » répondit simplement Emma en posant son front contre celui de son amour « Je veux cette vie que ma magie a créée dans ma tête à partir des souvenirs que tu m'as offerts sous la Malédiction de Pan… » s'ouvrit-elle en caressant avec douceur et vénération le visage finement ciselé de Regina.

« Quelle vie ? » s'étonna Regina en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« Au début, il n'y avait qu'Henry et moi, puis quand Killian est venu me chercher et que j'ai bu la potion, mes souvenirs sont revenus et tu es réapparue dans ceux que tu m'avais offert… » commença à expliquer Emma, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux bruns, caressant de temps en temps la joue de Regina.

« Mais cela aurait dû n'être que temporaire et tu aurais dû conserver uniquement tes souvenirs propres… » souligna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça n'a pas été le cas. J'ai gardé tes souvenirs, mais ils se sont… adaptés… en quelque sorte… » murmura Emma avec un doux sourire.

« Comment ça ? » insista Regina, intriguée par cet étrange phénomène.

« J'aimerais te montrer, ce serait plus simple et plus parlant… » soupira Emma avec frustration.

« Il y a un moyen… » lui apprit Regina en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Si Emma la laissait faire, alors cela prouverait qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle et que ses sentiments pour elle étaient profonds et sincères, même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer les mots.

« Lequel ? » voulut savoir Emma avec un sourire enchanté, que Regina pria pour qu'elle ne perde pas en apprenant le moyen dont elle parlait.

« Si nous échangeons nos cœurs respectifs, alors nous aurons accès aux souvenirs, aux sentiments, à tout ce qui fait que nous sommes nous… » lui révéla Regina après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

« Waouh… » souffla Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

Regina voulait lui donner son cœur. C'était tellement symbolique comme geste. Et plus encore, elle était prête à absolument tout partager avec elle, parce que c'était bien ce qu'il se passerait. Elles n'auraient plus aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Elles se connaîtraient sur le bout des doigts, sauraient exactement ce que l'autre éprouvait, ce qu'elle avait vécu sans plus aucune part d'ombre. Après ça, elles seraient liées l'une à l'autre totalement, sans aucune barrière. Ce serait comme de ne former plus qu'une, et Emma réalisa que cette idée l'emplissait de ravissement. Elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, mais une fois que Regina aurait eu son cœur entre les mains, littéralement, elle n'aurait pas à les dire, parce que Regina n'en aurait pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle et totale.

« Oublie, c'était une idée stupide… » marmonna Regina en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Emma.

« Non, au contraire, c'est une excellente idée ! » protesta Emma en resserrant son emprise autour des hanches de Regina, refusant de la laisser s'échapper.

« Tu es d'accord ? » s'étonna Regina avec incrédulité et ravissement.

« J'ai confiance en toi Regina, et j'ai vraiment envie que tu voies ce que ma magie a fait de ces souvenirs que tu m'as offerts… » affirma Emma en souriant tendrement à Regina, lui caressant délicatement la joue.

« Emma pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que ce soit toi qui retire mon cœur de ma poitrine » lui révéla Regina en guettant sa réaction.

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça Regina, je vais te faire mal ! » protesta Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'angoisse.

« Tout ira bien Emma, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton but, ce que tu veux faire de mon cœur, et tu verras que tu le tiendras dans ta main avait de l'avoir réalisé » la rassura Regina en cajolant sa joue.

Emma hocha la tête avec raideur, terrifiée à l'idée de blesser Regina ou pire encore. Elle devait se montrer digne de la confiance de la Reine. Avec douceur, elle attira Regina vers le canapé, et elles s'assirent, tournées l'une vers l'autre pour se faire face, leurs genoux se touchant.

« Laisse ta magie te guider, ne la retient pas… » lui recommanda Regina en prenant sa main, la posant au-dessus de son cœur qui battait doucement dans sa poitrine.

A nouveau Emma opina puis ferma les yeux, un pli de concentration barrant son front. Attendrie, Regina la regarda faire, la trouvant magnifique en cet instant. Elle sentit la magie d'Emma se réveiller et irradier en douce vague vers elle, et elle ferma à son tour les yeux, savourant la sensation grisante. Au début, elle avait été un peu écœurée par ce que la magie d'Emma dégageait, comme une odeur trop sucrée qui vous donnait un peu la nausée. Puis progressivement, cette odeur était devenue enivrante, envoûtante, et elle avait appris à la reconnaître infailliblement, et plus encore à l'aimer. A présent, elle ne saurait s'en passer. La déferlante de magie blanche l'entoura, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir été enroulée dans une douce couverture chaude et réconfortante, ce qui la fit doucement sourire.

« Emma… » gémit-elle au moment où elle sentit la main d'Emma s'enrouler autour de son cœur et ressortir avec délicatesse de sa poitrine.

Rouvrant les yeux, Regina prit une profonde inspiration sans quitter le visage d'Emma du regard. Elle n'avait absolument rien sentit, si ce n'est un profond bien-être lorsqu'Emma avait opéré. Jamais encore le fait de se faire arracher le cœur n'avait été aussi doux et agréable. Emma avait veillé à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal, et Regina en fut terriblement touchée, parce qu'une fois encore, par ses actes, Emma lui démontrait son attachement et la force de ses sentiments. Qui avait besoin de déclarations enflammées face à une telle attitude ? Pas elle. Et dans quelques minutes, elle connaîtrait exactement la profondeur de l'amour qu'Emma lui portait, et plus jamais elle ne pourrait douter.

« Ton cœur est magnifique… » entendit-elle Emma murmurer d'un ton émerveillé qui l'étonna.

Légèrement hésitante, s'attendant à voir son cœur noirci dévorer par les Ténèbres, Regina laissa échapper un halètement incrédule lorsqu'elle avisa son cœur. Elle s'était attendue à un léger changement, mais pas à ce point-là. Jamais encore son cœur n'avait eu une telle couleur, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne, et elle se demanda si c'était normal. Il n'était plus noir, ni même rouge d'ailleurs. Son cœur arborait la même couleur que sa nouvelle magie. Parme avec des éclats dorés. Emma avait raison, c'était magnifique à observer.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un cœur pouvait avoir une telle couleur… » murmura Emma en passant un doigt caressant sur l'organe qui palpitait doucement dans la paume de sa main, faisant violemment frémir Regina.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus… » reconnut Regina en se remettant du choc.

« En tout cas, ce n'est définitivement pas le cœur de quelqu'un de mauvais… » sourit Emma en relevant les yeux pour les planter dans son regard.

Regina ne répliqua rien, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter. Elle était qui elle était, avec son passé, et elle espérait vraiment avoir réussi à changer et à devenir une meilleure personne, mais sa part d'ombre ferait toujours partie d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas totalement la renier. La Méchante Reine lui avait permis d'en arriver là aujourd'hui après tout. Et c'était une vie qu'elle aimait et ne voulait pas perdre. Et elle était curieuse de voir si la couleur du cœur d'Emma avait elle aussi changée.

« A ton tour » l'encouragea Emma en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la poser avec confiance sur sa poitrine.

Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, Regina prit une longue inspiration, cherchant à se calmer. Même la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse. Mais c'était Emma, et elle refusait de la blesser d'une quelconque façon, exactement comme Emma avait eu peur de lui faire mal. Fermant à son tour les yeux, elle laissa la magie monter en elle, partir à la rencontre de celle d'Emma, l'enlacer et fusionner avec, et lorsque les battements du cœur d'Emma retentirent profondément en elle comme si son cœur lui appartenait déjà, elle s'en empara avec révérence et le ressortit tout en douceur, faisant doucement soupirer la Sauveuse.

« Waouh… » souffla Emma, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Avec soulagement, elle vit qu'Emma souriait, et que nulle trace de souffrance n'assombrissait ses traits. Elle nota également que ce n'était pas elle qu'Emma regardait, mais sa main, et avec curiosité, elle baissa à son tour le regard, écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement en découvrant la magnificence du cœur de son amour. Elle s'était toujours doutée que le cœur pur d'Emma serait hors du commun, mais le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux était de toute beauté.

« Parfait… » murmura-t-elle avec révérence en imitant le geste qu'Emma avait eu, caressant du bout des doigts le précieux organe.

Le cœur d'Emma était doré et brillait de milles feux, et des petites volutes parme le parcouraient, s'ébattant en spirale joyeuse, dans une ronde sans fin qui transcrivait le caractère joyeux et parfois enfantin de sa propriétaire.

« Nos cœurs sont les parfaits opposés l'un de l'autre » commenta Emma, son sourire s'élargissant à cette réalisation.

Ravie, elle positionna sa main près de celle de Regina, et la Reine comprit ce qu'Emma voulait dire. Le parme de son cœur répondait aux petites bulles qui explosaient gaiment dans le cœur d'Emma, alors que le doré de celui d'Emma irradiait en douceur et ravivait l'éclat des petites billes de la même couleur qui éclataient dans l'organe vitale de Regina pour se reconstituer encore et encore.

« C'est fabuleux… » soupira Regina, incapable de détacher son regard de leurs deux cœurs posés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Comme nous deux ensemble… » affirma Emma en relevant les yeux pour les poser sur le visage finement ciselé de sa Reine.

En se penchant, veillant à ne pas risquer de faire tomber le cœur de Regina, ou bien le sien, même si à ses yeux, ce serait moins dramatique, elle vint poser son front contre celui de sa somptueuse compagne, se perdant dans son regard avec délectation.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Emma en caressant avec vénération son visage.

La caresse glissa le long de la joue veloutée de Regina avant que les doigts d'Emma ne viennent s'égarer dans ses cheveux pour venir se poser sur sa nuque, la massant tendrement. Puis Emma déposa un baiser sur son nez, puis un autre, tellement aérien que Regina le sentit à peine à la commissure de ses lèvres, se retenant de l'approfondir et de serrer Regina contre son corps pour lui faire partager le bonheur qui lui étreignait le cœur en cet instant. Mais dans quelques instants, Regina le découvrirait par elle-même, et cette seule idée ravissait Emma.

« Maintenant, nous mettons le cœur de l'autre dans nos poitrines » souffla Regina, en posant le cœur doré contre sa poitrine.

Immédiatement, Emma l'imita, et elles se perdirent de nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. Dans un même mouvement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs visages abolissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et elles s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent à la perfection, et comme si elles avaient fait ça de toute éternité, dansèrent ensemble dans une valse lente et langoureuse, leurs bouches s'ouvrant pour laisser passer leurs langues qui accélérèrent le rythme de leur échange. Leurs poitrines se collèrent l'une à l'autre, et c'est ainsi que leurs cœurs trouvèrent le chemin de leur demeure provisoire, les faisant longuement gémir dans la bouche de l'autre. Haletantes, elles se séparèrent, restant front contre front, bouche contre bouche.

« Je… » commença Emma avant de se figer lorsqu'un flot ininterrompu d'images, de sons, d'émotions l'assaillit, la faisant hoqueter et se tendre, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille de Regina qu'elle avait senti se tendre de la même façon.

De son côté, Regina faisait elle aussi face aux souvenirs d'Emma et à ses sentiments, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge sous la force de l'amour qu'Emma lui portait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quiconque pouvait l'aimer autant. Pourtant, Emma l'aimait en dépit de son passé, l'acceptait comme elle était sans vouloir la changer, et en découvrant les fameux souvenirs modifiés magiquement, Regina comprit qu'Emma l'aimait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle. Émue, éperdue de reconnaissance, elle sentit une larme s'égarer sur sa joue alors qu'elle se blottissait contre sa Sauveuse, se fondant avec bonheur dans son étreinte réalisant enfin pleinement qu'à présent, elle avait enfin le droit de se presser contre elle de cette façon si intime et qu'Emma ne la repousserait pas, au contraire…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ces suites ;-)**

 **Sauf nouveaux bugs informatique, j'essaierai de poster en fin de semaine prochaine.**

 **Bises et bonne soirée à tous :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais, j'ai encore oublié de poster, mais pour ma défense, j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant (n'ayant pas lu mes petites introductions...), je me suis luxé l'épaule i mois. J'ai donc eu le bras immobilisé durant un mois pour ensuite commencé la rééducation. Sauf que je ne progressais pas du tout et qu'en plus cela a réveillé la douleur dans mon épaule. J'ai donc subi de nouveaux examens, et mon médecin m'a annoncé que je souffrais d'une capsulite rétractile ce qui signifie que la membrane qui protège l'épaule est endommagée (enfin si j'ai bien tout compris...). Bref, mon épaule est bloquée et douloureuse, ce qui m'empêche d'effectuer certains mouvements. J'ai donc un nouveau traitement contre la douleur qui a pour effet premier de me faire dormir à longueur de journée...**

 **Et comme je l'ai dit également, j'ai eu un souci d'ordinateur suite à une MAJ de windows 10, et j'avais perdu une grande partie de mon travail. Même si j'avais pensé à sauvegarder sur une clé USB, ce n'était pas la version définitive de mes chapitres et j'ai dû les retravailler. J'espère donc qu'ils vous plairons, même si pour certains, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais fini par écrire, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout recommencer, désolée...**

 **Allez, encore désolée pour l'attente et de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos commentaires. Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de me laisser une trace de son passage. Cela me motive à continuer malgré tout à vous poster cette histoire. Et pour éviter que le souci qu'il y a eu lors de mon dernier postes ne se reproduisent, je ne posterai que 2 chapitres aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi certains lecteurs ne laissent des commentaires que dans ce genre de situation...).**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture :-)**

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 19 : **

Elles ne surent exactement combien de temps elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre, mais ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui les tira de leur bulle de bonheur, et elles se redressèrent, séchant rapidement les larmes d'émotion qui marquaient leur visage respectif, se souriant amoureusement avant de se lever pour accueillir leur fils.

« Coucou les mamans » les salua-t-il en venant les embrasser, le regard brillant de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

« Elsa n'est pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Emma en ne voyant pas la jeune reine les rejoindre.

« Elle est montée dans sa chambre, elle est bouleversée par ce que grand-père lui a dit… » soupira Henry qui ne savait pas encore quoi penser de sa dernière discussion avec ses grands-parents.

Enfin cette fois, David avait été seul, Mary étant à l'appartement, ne se sentant pas très bien, et David, en mari attentionné qu'il était, avait décidé de lui apporter une soupe de chez Granny's. Dès qu'il les avait aperçus, David était venu les trouver, et à la grande surprise d'Henry, s'était excusé auprès d'Elsa pour leur attitude envers elle. Il avait ajouté que Mary et lui avaient mal accepté la décision d'Emma de quitter leur appartement, et qu'ils avaient reportés leur frustration et leur peur sur elle et qu'ils en étaient désolés. Tout aussi surprise, Elsa s'était vite ressaisie et avait accepté de bon cœur les excuses du prince que l'on sentait sincères.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » grogna Emma en se tendant, amenant Regina à l'enlacer, l'attirant contre elle dans un geste d'apaisement et de soutien.

Henry sourit largement en voyant le geste de sa mère brune et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en voyant que non seulement, Emma ne la repoussait pas, mais qu'en plus, elle accueillait le geste avec plaisir, trouvant naturellement sa place dans les bras de sa Reine.

« Il a commencé à s'excuser pour leur attitude envers elle, puis il a aperçu le collier d'Anna… » reprit Henry sans faire de commentaire, ne voulant pas gêner ses mamans.

« Et alors ? » voulut savoir Regina, ne voyant pas ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de David.

Pendant l'absence d'Emma, Elsa avait parlé à Regina du collier de sa sœur, et elles avaient décidé de le chercher, espérant qu'il serait à Storybrooke. Pour éviter de perdre inutilement du temps à fouiller toute la ville, elles avaient commencé par aller trouver Belle, qui après avoir écouté l'histoire d'Elsa avait appris à celle-ci qu'Anna et elle s'étaient rencontrées bien des années plus tôt et qu'elle avait une dette envers Anna. Elle leur avait donc promis de faire des recherches pour aider Elsa à rentrer chez elle, puis leur avait conseillé de se rendre dans la boutique de Gold. Après tout, tous les objets qu'ils avaient perdus lorsque la Malédiction avait été lancée se retrouvaient presque toujours là-bas, et ce serait un bon point de départ.

Mais elles avaient eu beau chercher, elles ne l'avaient pas trouvé, et Regina avait suggéré d'aller demander à Ingrid si elle savait quelque chose. Et effectivement, la Reine des Glaces avait avoué que le collier était en sa possession, dissimulé dans un coffret en givre dans sa grotte. Elles s'étaient donc empressées d'aller le récupérer, et Elsa ne le quittait plus dès lors, Regina lui ayant affirmé que le moment venu, ce collier lui servirait de boussole pour la guider jusqu'à sa sœur. Elle ne voyait donc pas en quoi David pouvait bien être lié à ce collier si précieux aux yeux d'Elsa.

« Il a été surpris de le voir au cou d'Elsa, disant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce collier était en possession d'une certaine Joane, une amie qu'il aimait énormément et qui lui avait permis de partir à la poursuite de ses rêves et donc de faire connaissance avec grand-mère… » expliqua Henry en hochant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Et qui est cette Joane ? » s'étonna Emma qui n'avait encore jamais entendu cette histoire.

« En fait, après que grand-père ait décrit son amie, Elsa a réalisé qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur Anna » leur révéla Henry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Et sait-il où elle est maintenant ? » demanda Regina, le cœur battant d'espoir.

« Non, mais il a dit que lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, Joane, enfin Anna, partait à la rencontre de Rumpelstilstkin… » grogna Henry en serrant les poings.

« Je comprends pourquoi Elsa est bouleversée… » maugréa Regina en n'osant imaginer ce qu'avait pu donner une telle rencontre…

« Ce n'est pas tout, il a aussi parlé de l'Apprenti… » leur révéla Henry avec excitation.

« Celui de Merlin ? » s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore être étonnée chaque fois qu'un des personnages de ses dessins-animés préférés faisait son apparition dans l'histoire.

« Lui-même. Peut-être qu'il est ici, à Storybrooke, et qu'il pourrait aider à renvoyer Elsa chez elle… » suggéra Henry, désireux lui aussi de venir en aide à la jeune reine.

« Si c'est le cas, nous le trouverons » affirma Regina, vivement approuvée par Emma.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les trois, ils étaient retournés s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Henry constata que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour ses mamans pour se frôler, se toucher, se caresser délicatement, se volant parfois de chastes baisers qui le faisait exulter de bonheur face à ce rebondissement inattendu qu'il n'espérait pas si rapide. Enfin rapide, il fallait le dire quand même. Ses mamans avaient tout de même été particulièrement longues à comprendre ce qui lui avait paru tellement évident à lui. Et surtout qui comblait ses rêves d'une famille unie et aimante. Maintenant, il n'allait plus se sentir coupable de passer du temps avec l'une ou l'autre puisqu'il les aurait toutes les deux en même temps. Et ça c'était juste la chose la plus géniale qui pouvait lui arriver.

« J'aurais dû penser à leur demander s'ils connaissaient Anna… » se désola Emma, se sentant coupable d'avoir perdu autant de temps.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Emma, et je suis certaine qu'Elsa ne t'en veux pas » la rassura Regina en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se recaler contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais que Gold est probablement notre meilleure chance d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où se trouve Anna, et sur la façon de renvoyer Elsa chez elle, mais je n'ai pas très envie de lui demander son aide » marmonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Surtout que la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, c'était dans le passé, et qu'il risque de ne pas être ravi maintenant qu'il sait que Milah est en vie, et que c'est grâce à nous… » renchérit Regina, tout aussi réticente.

« Avons-nous réellement besoin de lui, ou même d'aller trouver cet Apprenti ? » voulut savoir Emma, espérant que leurs magies combinées pourraient suffire.

« J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais mes connaissances en matière de voyage dans le temps sont très limitées… » soupira Regina avec désappointement.

« Mais nous avons la baguette de la Fée Blanche. Ne pourrais-je pas l'utiliser comme je l'ai fait pour nous ramener à Storybrooke ? » demanda Emma avec espoir.

« Si, peut-être… » acquiesça Regina qui avait oublié qu'Emma avait cette baguette en sa possession.

« Demain, nous irons demander à Belle si elle a des livres sur cette baguette pour en connaître un peu mieux les capacités » décida Emma avec détermination.

« Et si cela peut nous éviter d'avoir à demander de l'aide à Gold ou à l'Apprenti, ce serait aussi bien » acquiesça Regina avec un soulagement manifeste.

Constatant qu'Henry commençait à s'endormir, Emma libéra Regina qui se pencha pour caresser le visage de son fils, lui intimant doucement de monter se mettre au lit, ce qu'Henry fit sans protester. Après avoir embrassé ses mamans, il monta dans sa chambre, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres. Se recalant contre Emma, Regina ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur à travers la poitrine d'Emma.

« Tu veux récupérer ton cœur ce soir ? » demanda Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer le visage de son amour.

« Hummm…. Non… il est en sécurité avec toi » murmura doucement Regina, la voix faible, comme si elle s'endormait.

« Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer » énonça donc Emma, ne voulant pas empêcher sa belle brune de dormir, même si elle aurait adoré passer la nuit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils de déception, peu encline à laisser Emma s'éloigner d'elle, même pour aller dans la maison d'en face.

« Sa Majesté ne peut plus se passer de moi ? » la taquina malicieusement Emma en la ramenant possessivement contre elle.

« Ne soyez pas idiote Miss Swan » grogna Regina, une lueur provocante dans le regard « mais je suis surprise que tu veuilles tout de même dormir dans la maison d'en face » s'expliqua Regina avec incompréhension.

« J'adorerais rester avec toi, surtout si c'est aussi ce que tu veux, mais pour le moment, il serait plus sage que je ne partage pas déjà ta couche, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes… » expliqua Emma avec une légère gêne « Nous aurons bien le temps plus tard d'envisager une solution qui nous permettrait de vivre ensemble, Henry, toi et moi... » sourit-elle, le regard brillant de joie à cette idée.

« Emma, nous avons déjà partagé le même lit... » lui fit remarquer Regina, touchée malgré tout par la prévenance de sa compagne.

« C'est vrai, mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, et encore moins des tiens, et je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me contrôler en te sentant contre moi dans un lit » avoua franchement Emma en dévorant du regard Regina.

« Et si je ne voulais pas que tu te contrôles ? » s'enquit Regina en se passant une langue aguicheuse sur ses lèvres en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Emma, l'attirant plus près d'elle encore.

« Regina, tu mérites d'être traitée avec respect et déférence. Je ne veux pas agir avec toi comme tes anciennes conquêtes. Je veux prendre mon temps et te faire la cour… » lui révéla Emma avec cette détermination qui la caractérisait tant et qui avait séduite Regina.

« Me faire la cour ? » demanda Regina avec étonnement et ravissement, même si elle préfèrerait se faire torturer durant de longues heures plutôt que de le reconnaitre.

« Oui, je veux avoir des rendez-vous avec toi, t'emmener au restaurant, ou peu importe où il te plaira d'aller, apprendre à te connaître non plus en tant que maire de la ville, seconde maman d'Henry ou mon amie, mais en tant que ma compagne. Je veux te courtiser, t'offrir des fleurs et des cadeaux sans autre motif que celui de te faire plaisir et de te surprendre. Je veux te ramener devant chez toi et hésiter à t'embrasser pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit… » énuméra Emma, des étoiles dans les yeux en imaginant tous ces moments.

« Jamais personne n'a voulu faire toutes ces choses avec moi… » souffla Regina en écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement.

« Moi j'en ai envie, parce que tu le mérites et parce que je veux faire les choses bien avec toi. Je veux tout connaître de toi et lorsque nous déciderons de faire l'amour pour la première fois, nous le ferons en toute connaissance de cause, parce que ce sera le bon moment et que nous serons prêtes à passer cette étape ensemble. Ce sera notre décision à toutes les deux et pas quelque chose que nous faisons parce que c'est une étape obligée dans un couple… » affirma Emma en déposant de doux baisers sur la tempe de Regina qui se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

« Ça fait très fleur bleue tout ça, mais venant de la fille Charmant, je ne devrais pas être étonnée… » rit doucement Regina, se moquant gentiment de l'attitude de sa compagne pour cacher qu'elle avait vraiment envie de vivre toutes ces choses auprès d'Emma.

D'une certaine façon, Emma lui promettait la même chose que Daniel, et pourtant, c'était aussi très différent. Daniel avait été son premier grand amour et elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, mais son amour pour Emma était très différent. Plus intense, plus passionné, plus profond, plus mature. Comme si aimer Daniel n'avait été que la première étape pour la préparer à reconnaître et accepter l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la Sauveuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu me connais assez pour savoir que les grandes déclarations parfumées à la guimauve ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je veux faire les choses correctement, et ce n'est pas en sautant les étapes que nous y parviendrons » sourit Emma, amusée par l'attitude taquine de sa Reine.

« Comme il vous plaira princesse… » s'amusa Regina en riant à gorge déployée devant l'expression outrée d'Emma.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en accentuant son expression boudeuse pour le seul plaisir d'entendre rire Regina.

Dieu qu'elle aimait ce son ! Elle avait déjà réussi à faire sourire Regina, mais là, c'était un tout autre niveau. Le rire de Regina était suave, envoûtant, bien plus efficace qu'un charme. Il lui faisait battre follement le cœur et lui donnait envie de sourire bêtement. Subjuguée, elle dévorait la mairesse du regard, émerveillée par sa beauté sublimée par son bonheur évident. Et savoir que c'était elle qui réussissait à rendre Regina heureuse avait un petit côté ébouriffant. Elle, le vilain petit canard de l'histoire, la catastrophe ambulante, avait réussi un tel exploit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle devait un tel prodige, mais elle priait pour que celui-ci ne lui soit jamais retiré.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Emma se défit de l'étreinte de Regina et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre, voulant de toute évidence passer par le jardin pour regagner sa maison. Dans son dos, elle entendit Regina se lever précipitamment, la faisant largement sourire.

« Pas si vite Swan ! » grogna Regina de son ton autoritaire qui fit frissonner Emma d'excitation alors que la mairesse l'attrapait par le poignet pour la tirer à elle.

« Madame le maire ? » s'enquit innocemment Emma en lui souriant effrontément.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » l'interrogea Regina en la tirant à elle, refermant son bras autour de la taille d'Emma, la plaquant sensuellement contre son corps, leur tirant un soupir de plaisir.

« Mais chez moi votre Majesté » répondit ingénument Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'expression pincée qu'arborait Regina.

« Pas sans m'avoir correctement souhaité une bonne nuit » affirma Regina dont les yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de sa compagne, une lueur avide et prédatrice dans le regard, faisant déglutir difficilement Emma.

Séductrice et féline, Regina bougea légèrement, faisant un peu plus se fondre leurs deux corps sans quitter Emma du regard. La mairesse avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, et si tel était le cas, alors elle voulait ne jamais avoir à se réveiller et rester dans les bras d'Emma pour le reste de sa vie. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, naviguant entre espoir démesuré et abattement total. Et enfin, Emma était là, lui rendant ses sentiments et voulant d'elle dans sa vie. Le fait de partager le cœur de l'autre avait apporté un éclairage nouveau sur leur relation, et elles ne se posaient plus la moindre question, sachant dorénavant à quoi s'en tenir. Et elles savaient, l'une comme l'autre, que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. Et en cet instant, Regina voulait l'embrasser pleinement, y mettant son cœur, son âme et tout ce qu'elle était, et au regard d'Emma, le désir était de toute évidence partagé.

« Tu es tellement belle… » souffla Emma d'une voix rauque et teintée d'admiration qui fit frissonner Regina.

Elle savait qu'elle était une belle femme. Sa mère avait toujours mis l'accent sur sa beauté, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. Plus tard, elle avait lu le désir dans le regard des hommes dont elle avait croisé le chemin. Elle avait appris à jouer parfaitement cette carte pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'Emma la dévorait du regard, elle avait l'impression que la Sauveuse ne parlait pas uniquement de son physique avantageux. Non, Emma semblait plonger dans son âme et la voir réellement. Regina se sentait appréciée pour ce qu'elle était au fond de son cœur, et non plus pour l'image qu'elle renvoyait et dont la plupart des gens se contentaient sans plus s'interroger.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique » murmura suavement la Reine en plongeant avec délectation ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses de sa belle blonde.

Emma sourit légèrement, rougissant sous le regard de braise de sa compagne et collant Regina contre elle, enfouit son visage dans son cou, pour y cacher ses joues écarlates. Regina rit tendrement, trouvant touchante la timidité d'Emma, et déposa de doux baisers sur sa tempe puis sur sa joue, faisant soupirer de béatitude Emma qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer les douces attentions de sa Reine. C'était tellement agréable qu'elle aurait adoré rester ainsi toute la nuit, et au diable ses résolutions. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Regina, comme si elle avait finalement trouvé la pièce manquante à son existence, la faisant enfin se sentir complète, en phase avec l'univers. Tournant le visage, elle frémit lorsque le souffle chaud de la mairesse effleura ses lèvres, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan déchaîné et obscurcit par la passion de Regina, la faisant intimement frissonner.

« Embrassez-moi ma Reine » murmura-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur les hanches de Regina qui s'arqua contre elle en gémissant doucement alors que leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection.

Regina se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et son regard s'embrasa un peu plus alors que ses mains quittaient les cheveux d'Emma pour venir encadrer le visage angélique penché vers le sien, attendant patiemment qu'elle mette un terme à l'attente. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, chauds et haletants, leurs nez se frôlèrent, et leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde, les perdant un peu plus dans cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Seules au monde, elles retardaient ce moment, voulant savourer chaque seconde de cette première fois. Enfin de cette seconde première fois. Parce qu'elles avaient l'impression que le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé au moment d'accueillir le cœur de l'autre en son sein n'était qu'une ébauche, une pâle esquisse de celui qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partager.

Et c'était le premier qu'elles échangeraient en sachant exactement l'effet qu'elles faisaient à l'autre, grisées à l'idée de ressentir pleinement la moindre émotion qu'elles éveilleraient chez leur compagne. Et c'était tellement euphorisant qu'elles retardaient le moment au maximum, voulant s'en rappeler toute leur vie. Elles partageraient d'autres baisers, mais celui-ci aurait toujours une signification particulière pour elles. Puis finalement, l'espace qui séparaient leurs lèvres disparut totalement, et leurs bouches se soudèrent, les faisant frémir de tous leur être alors qu'un gémissement commun leur échappa. S'agrippant l'une à l'autre, elles prirent une profonde inspiration par le nez, refusant de rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, et entamèrent un lent ballet, chacune découvrant la douceur d'un échange désiré et réciproque.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent dans un même souffle, et leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent, faisant patiemment connaissance pendant que leurs mains s'égaraient dans leurs cheveux, sur leurs nuques, frôlaient leurs côtes et s'agrippaient à leurs hanches avant de remonter, encore et encore avec toujours plus de fièvre. Peu à peu, la douceur céda la place à la passion, et des gémissements retentirent alors que leurs langues se faisaient plus audacieuses et plus dominatrices, cherchant à prendre le contrôle du baiser pour entraîner l'autre au-delà de ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais expérimenté avec quiconque.

Pantelante, Regina tenta de s'éloigner légèrement, mais la main d'Emma sur sa nuque l'en empêcha s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres avec une fougue qui fit sourire la Reine contre ses lèvres gonflées et si tentantes.

« Non… » grogna Emma en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, caressant en même temps celles de Regina toujours collées aux siennes.

« Bonne nuit Emma… » sourit Regina, le regard pétillant de malice et de triomphe alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte d'Emma.

Un grognement étira un peu plus son sourire, et elle recula encore alors qu'Emma faisait un pas en avant. Quitter l'étreinte de sa belle blonde était un supplice, mais elle allait respecter les désirs d'Emma, même si de toute évidence en cet instant, la Sauveuse semblait prête à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire passionnément l'amour. Et Dieu qu'elle aimerait ça, mais si elles se laissaient aller, la mairesse savait qu'Emma s'en voudrait le lendemain, et il n'était pas question que leur première nuit d'amour soit ternie par des remords. Alors elle allait freiner son envie de plus en plus grande de faire sienne Emma Swan, de la marquer de ses lèvres et de ses dents comme sa propriété exclusive, et attendre encore et toujours qu'Emma décide pour elles.

C'était terriblement frustrant, mais elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle forçait trop les choses et qu'Emma prenait peur au point de fuir loin d'elle. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été une torture pour elle, et il n'était pas question de revivre ça.

« Te joindras-tu à nous au petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle en avançant vers le jardin pour ouvrir la porte fenêtre.

D'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, elle fit apparaître une arche ouvragée dans la haie, évitant à Emma d'avoir à nouveau à sauter par-dessus. Non pas que sa Sauveuse n'en était pas capable, mais elle préférait éviter qu'elle ne se blesse bêtement. Et puis cela serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

« Aurais-je le droit de venir te réveiller d'un baiser ? » demanda Emma en venant l'enlacer par derrière, déposant un doux baiser dans sa nuque.

« Je serais probablement levée bien avant toi » s'amusa Regina en frémissant de bien-être dans les bras protecteurs de sa compagne.

« Alors peut-être est-ce toi qui devrais venir me réveiller d'un baiser » sourit Emma, séduite par cette idée plus qu'alléchante.

« Bonne nuit mon Emma… » se contenta de sourire Regina en se tournant pour déposer un délicat baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme, la faisant soupirer de frustration.

« Bonne nuit ma Reine… » souffla-t-elle en déposant une pluie de baisers aériens comme des ailes de papillons sur le visage de Regina.

Sur un sourire tendre et complice, les deux femmes se séparèrent à regret, leurs mains ne se lâchant que lorsqu'Emma fut trop éloignée pour maintenir le contact. Les poings serrés pour se retenir de courir rejoindre Emma, Regina la regarda disparaître derrière la haie et ne se décida à monter dans sa chambre qu'en voyant la lumière s'allumer dans celle d'Emma. Sans prendre la peine de s'éclairer, Regina avança vers sa fenêtre, attirée comme un papillon par la vision d'une Emma se baladant dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements. En souriant, elle se rappela de ce jour lointain où Emma lui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre au Granny's uniquement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une culotte violette. A l'époque, elle avait eu du mal à empêcher ses yeux de voyager sur le corps athlétique de la Sauveuse, et c'était toujours le cas. Emma était magnifique, et elle était à elle.

Un violent sentiment de possessivité l'étreignit, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se téléporter dans la chambre d'Emma et la ravir toute la nuit. Elle devait se montrer encore un peu patiente, et bientôt Emma passerait toutes leurs nuits dans ses bras, après avoir longuement fait l'amour. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'endiguer la vague brûlante qui menaçait de la submerger et de lui faire perdre toute raison. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata que la lumière s'était éteinte, et elle se décida à gagner sa salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, elle enfila une nuisette de satin et s'allongea, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre noircie de la chambre d'Emma, imaginant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente d'être au lendemain pour retrouver sa belle blonde.

Dans la maison d'à côté, Emma se tournait dans son lit, cherchant vainement le sommeil en se traitant d'idiote et de lâche. Si elle avait eu moins la trouille, elle serait en ce moment dans les bras de Regina, et ce serait le paradis. Littéralement. Mais elle avait tellement peur de tout gâcher qu'elle avait préféré freiner des quatre fers, et à présent, elle était seule alors que Regina était allongée à quelques mètres. Mais elle voulait tellement faire les choses bien et faire que cette histoire naissante surpasse en tout point celle de ses parents, qu'elle préférait se montrer excessivement prudente et prendre le temps qu'il fallait, aussi frustrant que cela puisse être. Regina méritait le meilleur, et ce n'était pas en se comportant comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones qu'elle allait le lui offrir.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque déjà… » grogna-t-elle en bourrant son oreiller de coups de poings.

Finalement, après avoir tourné encore un moment, elle réussit à s'endormir, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur Regina, mais quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur bondissant d'affolement dans sa poitrine. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut à sa fenêtre et tenta de percer l'obscurité pour apercevoir la chambre de Regina. Parce que c'était ses peurs qu'elle percevait, elle n'en doutait pas. Voilà pourquoi Regina avait parut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant de ses insomnies. Emma avait été stupide de penser qu'elle était la seule à voir ses démons ressurgir pendant son sommeil.

« Que fais-tu encore là Swan ? Va la rejoindre ! » s'admonesta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître dans la chambre de sa Reine.

Elle fut accueillie par un gémissement plaintif qui la fit réagir immédiatement, et elle s'approcha vivement du lit, et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, vint s'allonger près de sa Reine, se glissant sous la couette pour se coller au corps chaud et frissonnant de la belle brune. Et comme si elle avait senti sa présence, Regina roula vers elle et se blottit contre son corps dans cette position qu'elles avaient adoptée durant leurs nuits partagées dans la Forêt Enchantée.

« Emma… » murmura Regina en tremblant légèrement contre elle, lui faisant refermer ses bras autour de son corps.

« Je suis là mon amour, dors en paix… » murmura-t-elle en déposant de doux baisers dans les cheveux de la mairesse tout en la berçant contre son cœur.

« Reste… reste avec moi… » gémit faiblement Regina en s'accrochant à elle comme si elle avait peur de la voir s'envoler.

A ces mots et à la façon dont Regina se pressait désespérément contre elle, même dans son sommeil, la serrant contre elle comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, Emma se figea et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'elle était la cause des cauchemars qui assaillaient sa belle brune.

« Je ne te laisserai plus Regina, je te le promets… » souffla-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement pour faire disparaître la boule de culpabilité qui l'étranglait.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et agir de manière aussi irréfléchie ? Resserrant ses bras autour de Regina, elle lui caressa tendrement le dos d'une main pendant que l'autre jouait avec ses mèches soyeuses, et elle se promit de toujours répondre présente pour Regina à l'avenir et de ne plus lui donner la fausse impression qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Parce que rien n'était plus faux. Elle la voulait. Tellement. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter ce fait, mais à présent qu'elle avait enfin retirer les œillères qui l'aveuglaient, elle ne fuirait plus ses sentiments. Regina était à elle et elle ne laisserait personne les séparer.

« Et heureusement que Regina n'a pas le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées » s'amusa Emma en imaginant la réaction de la Reine face à sa possessivité.

« Moi ça me plairait beaucoup » marmonna Regina d'une voix rauque qui fit délicieusement frissonner Emma.

« Hey… désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » souffla Emma sans cesser de la bercer contre elle.

« J'ai senti ta culpabilité et ton inquiétude… » soupira Regina, entre sommeil et éveil.

« Et moi ta peur de l'abandon et de ne pas être assez bien pour moi » contra Emma en ricanant légèrement.

S'il y en avait une qui devait se sentir inférieure à l'autre, ce n'était certainement pas Regina, mais bien elle. Regina était tellement parfaite, même dans ses imperfections, alors qu'elle était une gaffeuse invétérée qui agissait souvent avant de réfléchir.

« Tu ne m'es pas inférieure Emma, au contraire. Tu es tellement Lumineuse que tu mérites quelqu'un de moins abimée par la vie que moi… » marmonna Regina en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la Sauveuse prendre ses propos aux pieds de la lettre.

« Mais tu es la seule à me comprendre vraiment, et à m'accepter comme je suis, avec mes forces et mes faiblesses sans chercher à me changer. Même quand mes manières t'agacent, tu me le fais savoir, mais tu ne tentes pas de me façonner à ton image, tu me laisses être moi-même… » rétorqua Emma en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux de sa Reine.

« Emma, c'est tout ce qui fait que tu es toi qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi, je ne voudrais que tu changes pour rien au monde » affirma Regina en se redressant légèrement, surplombant ainsi Emma pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Et c'est pareil pour moi votre Majesté. Vous êtes parfaite à mes yeux » sourit tendrement Emma en levant la main pour caresser amoureusement la joue de la Reine.

« Tu l'es tout autant Emma » affirma Regina avant de venir s'emparer des lèvres de sa belle blonde dans un baiser empli de dévotion et d'amour.

Le baiser se termina comme il avait débuté, tout en douceur, et après un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres rosées et souriantes d'Emma, Regina se rallongea, se lovant avec bonheur contre le corps ferme et souple de sa belle blonde, ravie de retrouver le plaisir de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Au fait, je constate qu'une fois de plus, tu te retrouves dans mon lit sans que j'aie le souvenir de t'y avoir invitée… » souligna Regina avec amusement.

« Je me suis réveillée en sentant ton cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans mon lit en sachant que tu faisais un cauchemar » affirma Emma en recommençant à caresser les cheveux de la mairesse.

« Quand je suis dans tes bras, les cauchemars restent tapis dans l'ombre… » reconnut Regina en soupirant longuement.

« Alors nous passerons toutes nos nuits ensemble parce que moi aussi je dors comme un bébé quand tu es dans mes bras » décida fermement Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frissonnant de sa belle.

« Et tes belles résolutions ? » voulut savoir Regina, même si elle était ravie de ce revirement.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mais je refuse de laisser tes vieux démons t'empêcher de passer une nuit correcte » rétorqua Emma en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Regina qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« Décidément, tu prends ton rôle de Sauveuse très à cœur… » murmura Regina en se callant un peu plus contre Emma avec un sourire de bonheur.

« Surtout quand tu es concernée… » approuva Emma en dessinant des cercles dans le dos de sa compagne, la regardant s'endormir.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Regina s'était endormie et qu'aucun mauvais rêve ne venait perturber à nouveau son sommeil, Emma se laissa à son tour emporter par Morphée, rêvant d'une vie future faite d'éclats de rire et de petits bonheurs auprès d'Henry et de Regina, et d'une petite fille qui lui ressemblait tout autant qu'à Regina. Regina, sentit le cœur d'Emma s'emballer de joie dans sa poitrine, et encore un peu endormie, laissa sa magie opérer, et accéda à son tour au rêve de la Sauveuse, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. Une petite fille. Emma avait rêvé qu'elles avaient eu une petite fille, et Regina devait reconnaître qu'elle adorerait cela, même si elle savait que cela ne resterait à jamais qu'un merveilleux rêve, sauf si une fois encore, elles avaient recours à l'adoption.

Attendant qu'Emma se réveille, Regina en profita pour admirer le visage serein et souriant de son amour, imaginant ce que serait leur vie future. Emma avait dit à Regina qu'elle voulait la séduire, la courtiser pour reprendre ses termes exacts, mais Regina ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas en faire autant. Elle aussi voulait choyer Emma, la dorloter comme personne avant elle ne l'avait fait, la faire se sentir spéciale et aimée.

En entendant l'estomac d'Emma se manifester, alors que la belle blonde se réveillait enfin, Regina songea que le cœur d'Emma passait par son estomac, et cela tombait bien, étant elle-même plutôt bonne cuisinière.

« Bonjour » marmonna Emma en s'étirant lascivement tout contre Regina en soupirant de béatitude, faisant largement sourire la sublime brune.

« Bonjour Emma » murmura tendrement Regina en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Emma en cachant son visage dans le cou de la Reine, visiblement peu encline à se lever.

Regina allait lui répondre après avoir jeté un regard au réveil, découvrant qu'il était presque 7 heures et qu'Henry ne tarderait pas à réclamer son petit-déjeuner, lorsque l'estomac d'Emma se manifesta de nouveau de façon extrêmement bruyante, faisant naître un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Regina.

« Aurais-tu faim ? » rit-elle en se redressant sur un coude pour observer le visage gêné d'Emma.

« Si je te dis non, tu oublies ce que tu viens d'entendre ? » demanda Emma avec espoir.

« Aucune chance non » rigola franchement Regina alors que le même grognement menaçant se faisait entendre.

Emma fit semblant de bouder mais cessa dès l'instant où Regina sortit du lit. Fascinée, la Sauveuse la dévora du regard alors que la Reine se déplaçait gracieusement dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une nuisette incroyablement courte et légèrement transparente qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Jamais encore Emma n'avait vu Regina dans une tenue aussi aguichante et révélatrice. Même lorsqu'elles avaient partagé leurs nuits dans la Forêt Enchantée, Regina avait revêtu des chemises de nuit très élégante et qui la couvrait jusqu'au-dessous des genoux. La respiration d'Emma se coupa dans sa gorge lorsque Regina leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, s'étirant comme un chat, faisant dangereusement remonter le bas de sa tenue jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses. De là où elle se trouvait, Emma pouvait apercevoir la naissance des fesses dodues et parfaitement dessinées de sa Reine, lui donnant envie d'y poser ses mains, puis ses lèvres.

« Vous bavez Mademoiselle Swan… » la taquina Regina en avisant le regard brûlant qui la dévorait avec gourmandise et admiration.

« Tu es… » commença Emma en cherchant le mot qui pourrait décrire au mieux sa compagne « parfaite » finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir de pure béatitude.

« Crois-moi Emma, je suis loin de l'être » murmura Regina en détournant le regard en se pinçant les lèvres.

Oh non, elle n'était pas parfaite, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle en était même très loin. Parfois, elle se sentait si sale, si pervertie par tout le mal qu'elle avait fait qu'elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'arriverait à se racheter, à faire oublier son noir passé, peu importait le bien qu'elle ferait jusqu'à sa mort. Au final, sa mère avait gagné. Elle l'avait modelée à son image, la rendant aussi mauvaise qu'elle. En fait, elle était même devenue pire que sa mère, parce qu'elle avait eu son cœur et que cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de tuer toutes ces victimes innocentes de sa fureur destructrice.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être pardonnée, et pourtant, elle l'avait été, grâce à Emma. Emma qui avait vu l'infime once de bonté qui résidait encore en elle et qui avait tout fait pour l'entretenir, la faire remonter à la surface et l'aider à avancer sur le chemin de la rédemption. Bien sûr, Emma avait aussi été celle à cause de qui elle avait souvent failli replonger dans ses sombres travers, mais toujours elle avait été là pour la relever, l'empêcher de franchir un cap de non-retour. Parce qu'Emma était comme elle, rongée par les démons de son passé. La différence, était qu'Emma n'avait jamais perdu espoir et qu'envers et contre tous, elle continuait de croire en un avenir meilleur.

Avenir qu'elle semblait enfin prête à partager avec elle. Alors non, elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle ferait ce qu'il fallait pour se montrer digne d'Emma et lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Heureuse et pleine de lumière.

« Tu l'es pour moi » répondit simplement Emma en venant passer ses bras autour de sa compagne qui constata alors sa tenue légère.

Emma avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs aujourd'hui, c'était une évidence. Déjà se réveiller dans ses bras avait eu un petit goût de paradis, et à présent, elle constatait qu'Emma était très peu vêtue, et paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il était tout à fait normal pour elles de se présenter devant l'autre en tenue si légère. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle observa le visage souriant d'Emma et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en avisant la lueur qui faisait étinceler son regard comme des pierres précieuses. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Emma ainsi. Détendue, souriante et de toute évidence heureuse. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était grâce à elle qu'Emma était ainsi.

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :-)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à ce soir pour un autre chapitre (enfin si vous êtes sages... ou pas...)**

 **Merci encore à tous de me lire et bonne journée à tous :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oups, désolée, j'ai failli vous oublier, mais pour ma défense, je prends des anti-douleurs pour mon épaule qui me font dormir en permanence, et je passe mon temps à piquer du nez sans sommation...  
**

 **Comme promis, voici le second chapitre du jour en espérant qu'il vous plaira :-)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires et continuent de me lire en dépit de mon rythme de postage plus qu'aléatoire (je m'en excuse encore).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Regina s'accorda le droit de savourer quelques minutes supplémentaires le bonheur d'être dans les bras d'Emma, puis sa raison la rappela à l'ordre, et elle décida de briser la bulle de quiétude qui les entourait, et surtout, luttant contre la tentation grandissante qu'Emma représentait à ses yeux.

« Nous ferions mieux de descendre » déglutit Regina en sentant ses doigts fourmiller d'envie.

« Humhum… » acquiesça Emma sans esquisser le moindre geste, si ce n'est celui de s'emparer des lèvres de Regina, la faisant soupirer de plaisir contre sa bouche.

« Maman ? Tu es debout ? » appela Henry de derrière la porte, faisant grogner Emma de frustration lorsque Regina s'écarta d'elle.

« Oui mon chéri, je descends dans un instant » répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain sans un regard pour Emma.

Non pas qu'elle était en colère contre la Sauveuse, surtout que si tout se passait comme elle l'escomptait, ce genre de scène se reproduirait très souvent, mais elle savait qu'en cet instant, Emma devait arborer son expression boudeuse tellement adorable, et à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister. Donc mieux valait pour elle ne pas se soumettre à la tentation, sa frustration étant déjà bien assez élevée comme ça sans qu'elle ne jette volontairement de l'huile sur le feu. Prenant une douche à peine tiède pour calmer le feu qui ravageait son corps, Regina se prépara en vitesse et s'habilla, remerciant le ciel d'être très organisée et donc d'avoir une tenue toute prête qui l'attendait sur une chaise. Même si voir la tête qu'aurait faite Emma en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'une serviette aurait pu valoir le coup. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable, pas avec Henry et Elsa dans la maison.

Satisfaite de son apparence, elle sortit de sa chambre et souffla de dépit en constatant qu'Emma était déjà partie. Se hâtant en avisant l'heure, elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, prête à s'excuser auprès d'Henry avant de se figer en constatant qu'il dévorait des pancakes visiblement préparés par Emma qui l'accueillit d'un sourire éclatant, et habillée de pied en cape.

« Bonjour maman » sourit Henry entre deux bouchées « 'Ma a préparé le petit-déjeuner » souligna-t-il inutilement au moment même où Emma lui tendait une tasse de café.

« Merci Emma » sourit-elle en prenant place devant Henry « Bonjour Elsa » salua-t-elle la reine d'Arendelle.

« Bonjour Regina, bien dormi ? » lui demanda Elsa en cessant de manger pour se concentrer sur son interlocutrice.

« Comme un bébé » acquiesça Regina, l'expression rayonnante, faisant sourire Henry et Elsa qui n'eurent pas besoin d'explications pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

La réponse de Regina fit tout autant sourire Emma qui se réjouit de sa décision de passer ses nuits auprès de sa Reine à l'avenir. Ce n'était pas comme si dormir dans les bras de Regina tenait de la corvée. Bien au contraire. Et dormir ne voulait pas forcément dire coucher ou dans leur cas, faire l'amour. Evidemment, elle avait conscience que l'abstinence ne serait pas chose aisée, mais elle arriverait à se contrôler. Enfin si Regina ne jouait pas trop avec ses nerfs, ce qui connaissant la reine, risquait de se révéler épique.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous voir Belle ce matin, je dois aller au poste mettre à jour mes dossiers » lança Emma en prenant place devant son assiette.

« Ton père n'était-il pas censé te remplacer ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ruby m'a dit qu'il était le plus souvent dans les rues à discuter avec les habitants que dans le bureau à remplir la paperasse. Au moins je sais de qui je tiens mon aversion pour la partie administrative de mon travail… » railla Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Ton père reste un berger Emma. Il n'a pas été préparé à assumer ce genre de fonction » expliqua Regina sans mettre dans ses propos cette petite pointe méprisante qu'elle employait habituellement pour parler de David.

« Ouais… » grogna Emma en roulant des yeux « En attendant, c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper le sale boulot » souffla-t-elle en gonflant exagérément ses joues pour montrer son exaspération.

Elles finirent de déjeuner en discutant tranquillement puis se séparèrent pour vaquer chacune à leurs occupations. Avant d'aller au commissariat, Emma alla se ravitailler au Granny's, s'assurant que Regina était déjà dans la bibliothèque et ne la verrait pas faire, y prenant une pâte d'ours et un chocolat cannelle pour se donner la force d'affronter la pile de dossiers qui devait l'attendre sur son bureau. C'était une partie de son travail qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Rien que pour ça, elle adorerait avoir un adjoint à qui refiler la paperasse à faire, comme à ses débuts quand Graham le faisait avec elle pour pouvoir aller patrouiller. Même si en fait, elle avait découvert qu'il allait retrouver Regina.

« Et tu ne dois vraiment pas penser à ça… » grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents en imaginant Regina et Graham ensemble.

Dire qu'à l'époque, Graham la draguait pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Regina. Pas étonnant que la Reine ait pété un câble en comprenant le manège du sheriff. Même si leur relation était avant tout un arrangement sexuel, cela avait duré des années, et Graham n'avait eu aucun scrupule à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Bien sûr cela ne justifiait pas un meurtre, mais Regina en était encore à un stade de sa vie où c'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour effacer un tel affront. Et heureusement pour Robin et sa femme, parce que sinon, la Sauveuse n'aurait pas donné cher de leurs vies. Et de la sienne aussi par la même occasion. Mais Regina n'était plus cette femme, et Emma savait combien ses crimes passés lui pesaient et combien elle aimerait pouvoir les effacer. Emma avait vu le changement, le savait sincère et elle ne laisserait personne, pas même ses parents réduire à néant les efforts que Regina avait fait pour se racheter une conduite.

« Elle est la personne la plus méritante que je connaisse, et je ne laisserai personne lui faire à nouveau du mal » se jura Emma, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

S'asseyant lourdement derrière son bureau, elle jeta un regard morne aux rapports qui attendaient qu'elle les remplisse. Comment une petite ville dans laquelle il ne se passait jamais rien pouvait générer autant de paperasse ? Etait-ce un effet secondaire de la malédiction ? Cela ne la surprendrait même pas que Regina soit derrière cela. En grognant, elle ouvrit le premier dossier et bon gré mal gré, se mit au travail. Elle n'avait même plus la consolation de se dire qu'elle pourrait apporter ses rapports à Regina une fois son travail terminé, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère en ce moment. Enfin elle n'aurait qu'à laisser les dossiers à sa secrétaire et quitter la mairie avant de croiser Mary.

Ensuite, elle pourrait se rendre à la bibliothèque voir où Regina et Elsa en étaient de leurs recherches. Et peut-être même qu'au détour d'une allée déserte, elle réussirait à voler un baiser à sa Reine. Non pas qu'elle comptait se cacher et vivre dans l'ombre, mais Regina et elle n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter de ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment, et en attendant de savoir ce que sa Reine désirait, elle allait agir avec tact et discrétion. Elle ne ferait rien qui risque de mettre Regina en situation d'infériorité par rapport aux habitants de la ville, et si pour cela, elle devait garder leur relation cachée, elle le ferait. Du moins durant un temps, parce qu'elle refusait de ne jamais pouvoir afficher son bonheur aux yeux de tous, et tant pis si cela devait choquer. Hochant la tête, elle reprit son dur labeur, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Plongée dans son travail, elle ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui se posta dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, la regardant un moment travailler avant de se manifester. Durant toute la matinée, Regina avait réfléchi à la façon dont elle pourrait surprendre Emma et la séduire. Emma l'aimait, elle n'en doutait plus, pas alors que le cœur de la Sauveuse battait dans sa poitrine et lui chantait à chaque seconde la douce mélodie d'un amour incommensurable et tellement profond qu'elle en avait parfois les larmes aux yeux. Mais l'amour était quelque chose de précieux qui devait être entretenu comme une fleur délicate et Regina voulait tout faire pour prouver à Emma qu'elle méritait elle aussi d'être aimée et protégée.

Il lui fallait donc s'assurer de se rendre indispensable, en faisant en sorte qu'Emma ne puisse plus imaginer sa vie sans elle à ses côtés, comme c'était le cas pour elle. Emma semblait déjà follement, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se reposer sur ses lauriers et la considérer comme acquise. Et puisque ce matin, elle avait laissé passer sa chance de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, elle comptait bien se rattraper avec le déjeuner.

« Ravie de constater que ton bureau te sert à autre chose qu'à dormir » la taquina Regina en avançant vers ledit bureau.

« Regina ! » s'exclama Emma en relevant vivement la tête, un lumineux sourire étirant ses lèvres et affolant le cœur de la mairesse dans sa poitrine « Je préfère finir ces rapports pour éviter de voir ma mère débarquer ici avec un prétexte en béton pour m'obliger à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle… » lui confia-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur qui amusa énormément Regina, même si la reine perçut également tout ce qu'Emma gardait pour elle.

C'était l'avantage de partager le cœur de l'autre, elles ne pouvaient plus rien se cacher, et Regina se surprit à vouloir faire durer éternellement l'expérience, même si cela voulait dire qu'Emma avait de la même façon accès à ses propres secrets. Mais n'était-ce pas cela aussi être en couple ? N'avoir aucune zone d'ombre pour l'autre en dehors d'un jardin secret personnel qui permettait d'avoir tout de même une relative intimité. Elles expérimentaient simplement une façon plus extrême et plus rapide de le faire.

« J'ai apporté le déjeuner ! » annonça la sculpturale brune en lui montrant le sac isotherme qu'elle tenait dans une main.

Etonnée, Emma tourna la tête vers la pendule et constata qu'il était midi passé. Pas étonnant que son estomac commence à crier famine. Elle avait passé sa matinée à rédiger ses rapports sans voir le temps filer, et à présent, non seulement il était l'heure de prendre sa pause déjeuner, mais en prime, il ne lui restait plus qu'un ou deux dossiers à remplir. Elle était assez fière d'elle pour le coup.

« Tu as cuisiné pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Regina sortir des tupperwares du sac, signe que cela ne venait définitivement pas du Granny's.

« Pour nous oui » acquiesça Regina en arborant un timide sourire qu'Emma trouva magnifique et qui lui donna envie de se pencher pour s'emparer de ces lèvres vermeilles si tentantes.

Et le fait qu'elle en avait le droit, que Regina ne la repousserait pas d'une claque ou d'une insulte bien placée avant de la maudire sur plusieurs générations la frappa avec la force d'un uppercut. Regina et elle étaient en couple, et elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et plus tard, elle pourrait même lui enlever ces tenues affolantes qu'elle arborait pour découvrir son corps de déesse et lui faire l'amour avec tendresse, passion, lenteur, sauvagerie. Elle pourrait l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles et qui faisaient exploser l'île de ses fantasmes. La respiration se coupant dans sa poitrine, Emma laissa échapper un long gémissement d'envie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de fondre sur Regina, la tirant possessivement sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

« Emma… » gémit la Reine en se laissant faire, enfouissant ses mains dans les boucles blondes pour approfondir l'échange qui devint fougueux, presque désespéré.

« Hummm… » gémit Emma contre les lèvres de sa Reine, une de ses mains se perdant dans les mèches brunes et soyeuses et l'autre se posant dans le creux de ses reins, la plaquant toujours plus contre elle sans interrompre leur baiser.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, elles durent finalement se séparer pour faire entrer de l'air dans leurs poumons, mais restèrent lèvres contre lèvres, les yeux fermés, se délectant de sentir le souffle de l'autre se fracasser contre leurs bouches gonflées et humides de leur échange. Finalement, Emma poussa un soupir de pur félicité, incitant Regina à ouvrir les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans l'océan déchaîné des pupilles devenues d'un vert orageux presque noir, la faisant frémir et se mordre les lèvres d'un désir de plus en plus irrépressible.

« Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre d'un tel baiser, mais en quel honneur ? » voulut savoir la Reine en frottant tendrement son nez contre celui de sa compagne tout en jouant avec les boucles blondes, faisant largement sourire Emma qui traçait des cercles dans le dos de Regina.

« Justement parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse. Nous sommes en couple, et je peux t'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai envie » expliqua Emma, son sourire illuminant toute la pièce.

« Chaque fois que tu en auras envie ? Même au Granny's ? Même en pleine rue ? » demanda Regina, soudainement incertaine.

Après tout, elles étaient seules ici, sans personne pour les surprendre et les juger. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil dans les rues de la ville ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit. Et peut-être qu'Emma serait partisane du dicton qui disait que pour vivre heureux, mieux valait vivre caché… Elle pouvait l'accepter le temps qu'elles consolident leur histoire, mais elle refusait de vivre à long terme de cette façon, devenant le sordide petit secret d'Emma Swan.

« Regina, je ne compte pas me cacher pour être avec toi. Je sais que nous allons sûrement devoir faire face à la stupidité des gens et à leur méfiance, mais j'y suis prête si tu l'es aussi. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est notre famille. Toi, Henry et moi. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, je me moque des autres » affirma Emma avec fougue en posant ses mains sur le visage bouleversé de Regina « Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… » reprit-elle soudainement hésitante.

Regina secoua vivement la tête et la fit taire d'un baiser. Emma n'était peut-être pas douée avec les mots, s'embrouillant souvent dans ses propos, mais cette fois, le message avait été clair. Et la mairesse ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et voulaient la même chose. Pouvoir être libres de s'aimer et de vivre leur histoire au grand jour. Ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, il y aurait même des jours où l'hostilité du monde leur donnerait sûrement envie de baisser les bras et de faire marche arrière, mais Emma avait raison. Tant qu'elles seraient ensemble, rien ne leur serait impossible.

« C'est ce que je veux aussi Emma, mais ce sera plus dur pour toi que pour moi. Je n'ai rien à perdre, alors que toi… » soupira Regina en posant son front contre celui de sa Sauveuse.

« Regina, toute ma vie j'ai attendu de ressentir ce que j'éprouve en ta présence. Mes parents… je suis heureuse de les avoir retrouvés, et l'orpheline en moi est terrifiée qu'ils me tournent le dos en découvrant que je suis tombée amoureuse de celle qu'ils persistent à voir comme la méchante de l'histoire, mais la femme qui a grandi seule et qui s'est construite sans eux sait que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre en reniant ce que je suis juste pour leur faire plaisir. Ce ne serait pas sain… » soupira tristement Emma.

« Je suis désolée Emma, j'aurais peut-être dû continuer à faire comme si… » commença Regina, le doute s'emparant de nouveau de son cœur, les faisant suffoquer.

« Non ! » protesta Emma en la faisant taire d'un baiser.

Une fois de plus, elles se perdirent dans leur étreinte, oubliant le monde extérieur pour se prélasser dans l'aura grisante de leur amour exprimé, ne faisant pas attention aux étincelles dorées et parmes qui les enveloppèrent comme une protection magique avant de se répandre sur la ville en douce vague bienfaisante et sensuelle.

« Waouh… » souffla Emma, le regard plus étincelant que jamais « ça c'était un sacré baiser… » sourit-elle effrontément, faisant doucement rire Regina.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable » retentit une voix derrière elles, les faisant se retourner pour découvrir qu'Elsa était là, leur souriant avec enthousiasme.

« Tu es sûre ? » s'étonna Regina partagée entre incrédulité et bonheur incommensurable.

« Oh oui ! La vague de magie qui vient de déferler sur la ville en est la preuve » gloussa Elsa, ravie pour ses amies.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Elsa ? » demanda Emma sans lâcher Regina qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre une attitude plus digne de toute façon.

« Regina m'a demandé de vous rejoindre après le déjeuner pour que nous discutions de ce que nous avions appris dans la matinée » répondit Elsa, hésitant en remarquant qu'elles n'avaient pas encore mangé.

« Assieds-toi Elsa, nous allons en discuter tout en déjeunant » sourit Emma en tirant sur son bureau pour s'en rapprocher, gardant fermement Regina sur ses genoux.

« J'ai déjeuné avec Ruby, elle m'a assuré qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de surveiller Henry si vous en aviez besoin » leur annonça Elsa en venant prendre place sur une chaise face à elles.

Le couple acquiesça, et Regina ouvrit un des tupperwares qui contenait deux parts de lasagnes, faisant saliver Emma qui gémit d'avance de contentement, faisant doucement rire Regina.

« C'est froid maintenant… » se désola Regina en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Je vais aller les faire réchauffer dans l'office » proposa Emma avec une moue boudeuse, réticente à l'idée de s'éloigner de sa Reine, même pour quelques minutes.

« Ou je peux utiliser la magie… » suggéra Regina d'une voix hésitante.

« Vas-y » acquiesça vivement Emma en se recalant dans son siège, une main posée sur la hanche de la mairesse.

D'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, Regina réchauffa leur repas, et remettant son assiette à Emma, elles mangèrent tout en discutant tranquillement avec Elsa, Emma apprenant les recherches que la reine avait entreprises durant son absence pour venir en aide à la reine d'Arendelle, ainsi que ce qu'elles avaient appris à la bibliothèque.

« Donc il se pourrait que l'Apprenti ait emménagé dans une maison isolée située au sommet d'une falaise, entre ciel et terre… » conclut Emma en finissant son assiette.

« Oui, et nous saurons où le trouver si jamais la baguette de la Fée Blanche ne pouvait pas nous aider à rentrer chez moi » approuva Elsa en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Belle a dit que seule la magie blanche la plus pure pourrait parvenir à activer les pouvoirs de la baguette, et nous savons qu'Emma possède cette magie, ça fonctionnera » la rassura Regina en cessant de manger quelques instants.

« Sans parler de la magie du véritable amour qui nous lie Regina et moi. Si cette magie-là n'est pas la plus pure et la plus puissante que je connaisse, alors rien ne pourra faire fonctionner cette baguette ! » renchérit Emma en embrassant tendrement la tempe de sa Reine.

« Vous avez raison, mais c'est tout de même rassurant de savoir que nous pourrons demander l'aide de l'Apprenti en cas de besoin, à condition bien sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de lui… » soupira Elsa en jouant avec le collier de sa sœur.

« Personne n'est sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement de lui, mais à sa description, je pense que c'est bel et bien l'Apprenti » opina Regina en achevant à son tour son repas.

« C'était délicieux mon amour, tu es vraiment la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse » lança la Sauveuse en embrassant tendrement Regina sur les lèvres, indifférente à la présence d'Elsa.

« Merci » sourit fièrement Regina, ravie d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir à Emma.

Rassemblant les assiettes sales, Emma rangea le tout dans le sac qu'avait apporté Regina, puis se décida à se lever. Avec douceur, elle aida sa Reine à se remettre sur ses pieds, riant en voyant sa jupe habituellement impeccable légèrement froissée par leur précédente position, et se mit à son tour sur ses pieds. Mettant sa veste, elle tendit ensuite la sienne à Regina, la tenant pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler aisément, et avec naturel, posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour la guider vers la sortie, précédées par Elsa.

« Nous prenons ma voiture ? » demanda Emma avec espoir, même si elle connaissait d'avance la réponse de sa reine.

« Désolée Emma, j'ai beau t'aimer, il n'est pas question que je monte dans ta poubelle jaune quand je peux faire autrement » décréta Regina en s'avançant vivement vers sa propre voiture.

Emma ricana à cette réponse, ravie de voir que leur relation ne changeait pas vraiment. Elles continuaient de se taquiner et de se chercher, et elle en était soulagée. Elle aimait cette relation faite de piques et de provocations, la préférant largement à des propos mesurés et plein de faux semblants. Au moins lorsque Regina et elle avaient quelque chose à se dire, cela sortait naturellement, et elle trouvait cela plus sain que de tout intérioriser au risque d'imploser plus tard.

« Où allons-nous d'ailleurs ? » demanda Elsa, réalisant qu'elle ignorait où elles allaient, aucune de ses deux amies ne l'ayant dit.

Emma avait senti que Regina souhaitait se rendre dans son caveau, et tout naturellement, avait agi en conséquence, mais elle avait oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et qu'elle n'était pas censée être capable de lire dans les pensées de sa Reine.

« A mon caveau puisqu'Emma y a laissé la baguette de la Fée Blanche » lui répondit Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie pour y aller ? » voulut savoir Elsa, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine en songeant que peut-être, dans quelques minutes, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

« Parce que j'ai promis à Henry de ne pas m'en servir pour ce genre de chose » répondit Regina avec un sourire d'excuses, sachant que la jeune reine devait trépigner d'impatience.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Emma éternua bruyamment, faisant se tourner la Reine vers elle dans un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« Quand te décideras-tu à mettre cette horrible veste rouge au placard et à mettre un vrai manteau ? » voulut savoir Regina avec un regard désapprobateur.

« Cette veste est très bien ! Je n'y peux rien si le temps est devenu hivernal depuis quelques jours… » grogna Emma avec une moue offusquée.

« Si tu trouves qu'il fait froid ici, ne vient pas à Arendelle en plein hiver ! » s'amusa Elsa en imaginant la tête que ferait Emma dans son royaume.

« Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'Arendelle était de toute beauté sous la neige » commenta Regina avec malice « J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça… » ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant la moue déconfite d'Emma.

« Pas de souci, j'achèterai un passe-montagne » railla Emma en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et en enfonçant sa tête dans son cou dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger du vent de plus en plus mordant.

« C'est ridicule, tu vas finir par tomber malade ! » grogna Regina avant d'agiter le poignet d'un geste décidé.

Un nuage parme et mordoré entoura le buste d'Emma, et lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, la veste d'Emma avait disparue, remplacée par une nouvelle veste en cuir dans ce rouge auquel semblait tant tenir la Sauveuse, mais doublée en fourrure douce et possédant un col assez haut pour protéger le cou d'Emma des attaques venteuses. A ses mains, une paire de gants assortis finissait de protéger Emma du temps hivernal provoqué par la présence d'Elsa dans la ville.

« Merci mon amour » sourit finalement Emma après avoir admiré sa veste neuve sous toutes les coutures.

Indifférente au fait qu'elles étaient en plein milieu de la rue et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir, Emma vint enlacer Regina d'un bras, posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa Reine et l'embrassa amoureusement, faisant doucement soupirer Regina contre ses lèvres.

« J'en déduis que mon cadeau te plait… » s'amusa Regina lorsqu'elles durent rompre leur baiser par manque d'air « Je voulais te l'offrir pour Noël, mais finalement, il va t'être utile dès maintenant… » taquina-t-elle Emma en déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'adore, tu me connais vraiment bien… » constata Emma avec un mélange de ravissement et d'ébahissement.

« Tout comme tu me connais » répondit simplement Regina avec un sourire en coin craquant.

Pour seule réponse, Emma se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, faisant tout oublier à Regina. La Reine n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma se comporte aussi librement et naturellement avec elle. Bien sûr Emma lui avait dit qu'elle ne comptait pas se cacher, mais parfois, entre ce que l'on disait, et ce que l'on faisait, il y avait tout un monde, et elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Emma soit malgré tout embarrassée d'afficher ainsi le changement de relation entre elles, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Emma paraissait à l'aise et se comportait comme s'il était parfaitement normal de voir la Sauveuse enlacer la Méchante Reine en pleine rue et l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Cela dit, la rue était presque déserte. Il n'y avait qu'Archie qui promenait Pongo et lorsqu'il passa devant elles, il n'eut aucune réaction visible, se contentant de leur sourire.

« Il a l'air gentil, qui est-ce ? » demanda Elsa alors qu'Archie reprenait sa route sans avoir fait de commentaires.

« Archie, un des conseillers de la famille royale » répondit Regina en suivant le cricket du regard.

« En règle générale, il met un peu de plomb dans la cervelle des habitants de la ville… » railla Emma en haussant les épaules.

« En tout cas, il a eu l'air de trouver parfaitement normal de vous voir ensemble » commenta Elsa avec amusement.

« Il n'a peut-être rien remarqué… » proposa Regina qui savait qu'Archie pouvait être particulièrement distrait et que Pongo en profitait pour se faire la belle.

« Non non, il a vu… » sourit Emma en voyant Archie s'arrêter pour discuter avec animation avec Ruby et voir la serveuse finir par lui remettre quelques billets en ronchonnant.

« Ne me dis pas que… » grogna Regina, véritablement offusquée en serrant la mâchoire de colère.

« Qu'ils ont pariés sur nous ? » pouffa Emma qui se promit de demander à Ruby depuis quand duraient ces paris et donc depuis quand ses sentiments pour Regina avaient commencé à se voir, et réciproquement « S'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fait des paris, cela prouve qu'ils ne verront pas d'un mauvais œil notre histoire d'amour… » reprit-elle en embrassant de nouveau Regina, l'apaisant efficacement.

« Soit, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m'amuser un peu à leur faire peur… » affirma Regina avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne le faisais pas… » rigola franchement Emma avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Allez, allons-y » lança finalement Regina qui craignait de perdre son sang-froid si Emma continuait de l'embrasser ainsi.

Se détachant à regret d'Emma, Regina monta en voiture, imitée par les deux blondes, et prit la direction de son caveau, longeant les bois jusqu'à venir se garer sur le petit parking qu'Emma commençait à bien connaître. Sans perdre une minute, Regina les entraîna à sa suite, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans la salle circulaire du caveau.

« Emma, où as-tu laissée la baguette ? » voulut savoir Regina en interrogeant sa compagne du regard.

« Dans la chambre » répondit Emma avant de s'y diriger, disparaissant derrière la porte.

En l'attendant, Regina repoussa les meubles, créant un grand espace vide au cœur de la pièce afin que rien ne puisse être emporté lorsque le vortex s'ouvrirait. Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard, la baguette dans la main.

« Elsa, tu vas donner la main à Emma et penser très fort à ta sœur. Emma, toi et moi allons nous concentrer sur ce que nous savons de l'histoire d'Elsa pour ouvrir le portail » ordonna Regina lorsqu'Emma fut revenue au centre de la pièce.

Les deux blondes acquiescèrent, et Emma sourit en sentant Regina l'enlacer et refermer sa main par-dessus la sienne pendant qu'Elsa prenait sa main libre dans la sienne. Les trois femmes fermèrent les yeux, et lâchèrent la bride à leur magie respective, pensant toutes les trois à Arendelle et à leur volonté de voir les deux sœurs être réunies. Soudain, le vent se leva, se mettant à souffler de plus en plus fort, et des vagues de magie s'élevèrent dans l'air, entourant les trois femmes. S'accrochant l'une à l'autre, elles restèrent concentrées, et soudain, un tourbillon magique les emporta toutes les trois, avant que le calme ne revienne et qu'elles se retrouvent dans une immense grotte.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat que j'espérais… » grogna Regina en arquant un sourcil dépité.

« Sommes-nous à Arendelle ? » voulut savoir Emma, espérant au moins que cela avait permis de ramener Elsa chez elle.

« Je crois que oui… » souffla Elsa en retenant ses larmes de joie « C'est dans cette grotte que se trouvait l'urne dans laquelle Ingrid était enfermée » ajouta-t-elle en montrant une stèle sur laquelle avait due se trouver l'urne magique.

« Je suppose que notre présence ici n'est pas un hasard, alors découvrons pourquoi la magie nous a fait venir avec toi » déclara Emma en s'avançant vers la sortie de la grotte.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire plus de deux pas, elles entendirent des hommes parler en s'approchant d'elles. Aussitôt, Regina posa ses mains sur les bras des deux blondes et les rendit invisibles. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elles virent une dizaine d'hommes faire leur entrée dans la grotte traînant à leurs suites deux prisonniers.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui:-)**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que certains risquent de se dire que ce rebondissement n'est fait que pour faire traîner ma fic en longueur, et je répondrais d'ors et déjà à ces mauvaises langues que ce n'est pas le cas. En écrivant cette fic, une scène en particulier s'est imposée à moi, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire. Ce second voyage dans le temps était donc prévu dès le début de cette histoire, surtout que je trouvais ça dommage que cette fameuse baguette blanche ne soit pas plus exploitée dans la série (d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'elle passe à la trappe après le retour d'Emma et de Hook dans la série, sauf si on y fait mention dans la saison 6 et7, car je dois reconnaître qu'à ma grande honte, je n'ai pas vu ces 2 saisons...). Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les prochains chapitres vous plairons :-)**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne fin de soirée !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tons le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme, arrêt de travail reprolongé d'un mois, ces vacances forcées commencent à me peser et je n'ai pas trop le moral, ce n'est pas tant le boulot en lui-même qui me manque, mais l'ambiance avec les collègues et d'être occupée durant une bonne partie de la journée. Je tourne en rond chez moi et le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à écrire pour me changer les idées ;-(**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie, et je remercie celles et ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire en espérant que la suite vous plaira toujours. Un grand merci à vous tous, et bonne lecture ;-)**

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 21 :**

« Hans, comment comptes-tu battre la Reine Elsa maintenant que l'urne a disparue ? » demanda un des hommes avec une nervosité perceptible.

« Ne vous en faites pas, dès qu'elle saura que nous retenons son idiote de sœur, cette sorcière fera tout ce que je lui dirais… » ricana Hans avec arrogance.

« Jamais le peuple d'Arendelle ne t'acceptera comme roi légitime si tu usurpes le trône par la force » lui fit remarquer un autre homme en jetant des regards inquiets vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Voilà pourquoi je vais obliger Elsa à faire de moi son époux. Et ainsi, je deviendrais le roi et le peuple n'aura d'autre choix que de l'accepter » fanfaronna Hans en s'y voyant déjà.

A ces mots, Elsa faillit se sentir mal et sa magie crépita dangereusement. Mais une main apaisante sur son bras la calma, et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Regina. A côté de la Reine, Emma lui sourit d'un air rassurant, et elle comprit que ses amies ne la laisseraient pas tomber et qu'elles empêcheraient Hans de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Voilà pourquoi la magie avait fait venir les deux femmes avec elle, pour qu'elles l'aident à se débarrasser de Hans et de ses frères une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tu es prêt à épouser ce monstre pour devenir roi ? » s'étonna un homme trapu et au visage dur et sans pitié en grimaçant de dégout.

« J'épouserai qui il faudra pour devenir roi, et puis c'est peut-être un monstre, mais elle a un corps de rêve, et je vais adorer soumettre à mon plaisir une femme comme elle… » ricana Hans avec une expression libidineuse qui fit grimacer les trois femmes de concert.

Près d'elle, Emma sentit Regina se tendre et frissonner violemment, et aussitôt, elle revit ce que sa douce reine avait vécu avec Léopold, lui donnant la nausée. Elle avait tellement honte d'être la petite-fille d'un homme qui avait été capable de tels actes, d'un homme pour qui non n'avait pas été une réponse acceptable. D'accord, ils étaient mariés, mais Regina n'était encore qu'une enfant, et Léopold n'avait eu que son plaisir en tête, se comportant comme une brute avec son amour, et il n'était pas question qu'Elsa subisse ce genre de chose sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour lui venir en aide. En fait, si elle s'écoutait, elle remonterait le temps pour protéger la jeune Regina de la convoitise de son grand-père, la lui arrachant, mais si elle faisait ça, elle perdrait Regina à son époque. Alors elle se contenterait de couvrir sa Reine d'amour pour lui faire oublier les horreurs de son passé. Quant à Elsa, elle ne laisserait pas ce Hans mener à bien son plan.

« Et pourquoi te laisserions-nous monter sur le trône d'Arendelle ? Après tout, tu es le dernier né, ce trône revient à l'un de nous avant de te revenir à toi » lança soudainement un des frères de Hans, vivement approuvé par les autres.

« S'ils pouvaient s'entretuer, ils nous rendraient service… » marmonna Emma avec fureur.

« Parce que je suis le dernier à ne pas avoir de royaume à gouverner espèce d'âne bâté ! » pesta Hans en toisant son aîné avec fureur « Et parce que je me dois de laver l'affront que m'ont fait ces deux idiotes en m'humiliant de la sorte » gronda furieusement Hans, la haine déformant son visage.

« Mon pauvre vieux, tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme pour t'humilier, tu y arrives très bien tout seul ! » se moqua un de ses nombreux frères, faisant bruyamment rire les autres.

« La ferme Angus, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » gronda Hans en resserrant sa main autour de la garde de son épée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouilles toi tout seul avec la reine Elsa, on verra bien si tu continues à prendre tes grands airs quand elle t'aura transformé en glaçon… » décida le dénommé Angus en toisant son frère d'un air sévère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous n'êtes que des lâches ! » cracha furieusement Hans en défiant ses frères du regard.

« Ce type est suicidaire… » commenta Emma partagée entre mépris et incrédulité.

« Des lâches nous ? » aboya Angus en s'approchant dangereusement de son frère « Nous au moins ne nous en prenons pas à des femmes pour tenter d'acquérir un pouvoir que nous ne méritons pas ! » tonna-t-il en frappant violemment Hans, l'envoyant à terre.

« Je mérite ce trône, bien plus que vous n'avez méritez les vôtres ! » protesta Hans en se relevant, menaçant son frère de son épée.

« En quoi mérites-tu de devenir roi d'Arendelle ? Tout ce que tu as fait c'est mentir et tricher. Sans parler d'enlever la princesse Anna et son fiancé » ajouta Angus en tournant la tête vers le couple encore inconscient.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter de te venir en aide, et nous ne serions pas venus si nous avions su ce qu'il en était réellement » lança un des frères en venant se poster près d'Angus.

« Tu nous as dit que la reine Elsa avait essayé de te tuer pour t'empêcher de prévenir notre père de son désir d'envahir nos royaumes, alors qu'en réalité, elle n'a fait que défendre sa vie et celle de sa sœur contre toi » clama un troisième en faisant à son tour front contre Hans qui bouillonnait de fureur.

« Et à présent, nous sommes à deux doigts de la guerre, et si cela arrivait, les autres royaumes se rangeraient du côté d'Arendelle, et nous serions isolés, tout cela par ta faute, parce que tu n'as jamais su te satisfaire de ce que tu avais ! » gronda le frère qui se trouvait derrière Hans, le faisant se décaler de peur de subir une attaque par derrière.

« Regina que faisons-nous ? Nous n'allons pas rester ainsi indéfiniment » murmura Emma en interrogeant sa compagne du regard.

« J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir ce qu'il me reste à faire… » murmura Regina en se redressant de toute sa taille.

D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, Regina se retrouva entourée d'un nuage de fumée parme et doré, et en quelques instants, la Méchante Reine dans toute sa splendeur se trouvait devant les yeux d'une Emma ébahie et quelque peu émoustillée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Regina vêtue de la sorte, mais chaque fois, le résultat était le même. Elle restait béate d'admiration devant la prestance et l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait de sa reine.

« Que le spectacle commence » lança Regina avec un sourire réjoui et carnassier qui fit doucement rire Emma.

Au même moment, Regina leva le bouclier qui les protégeait de Hans et de ses frères, les révélant à leur vue, et tous les hommes blêmir en l'apercevant.

« La Méchante Reine… » souffla un des frères, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Nous sommes fichus » souffla un autre avant de tenter de s'enfuir, immédiatement stoppé par un geste de Regina qui le figea sur place.

« Que voulez-vous votre Majesté ? » osa demander Angus en tentant de garder sa prestance en dépit de la peur qui transparaissait dans son regard.

« La reine Elsa est une amie très proche, et elle m'a fait part de ses difficultés avec une fratrie qui a eu l'outrecuidance de vouloir envahir son royaume… » expliqua froidement Regina, faisant courir un regard implacable sur le groupe d'homme qui pâlit un peu plus.

« Nous avons été induits en erreur par notre plus jeune frère votre Majesté, et nous espérons que la reine Elsa acceptera nos plus plates excuses » affirma Angus en s'inclinant devant Regina et Elsa, imité immédiatement par ses frères.

Tous sauf Hans qui regardait les deux reines avec haine. Emma qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer lorsqu'Hans, dans un cri de haine pure, se précipita sur Elsa, épée en avant.

« En plus d'être stupide, vous êtes un lâche » grogna-t-elle en le repoussant du plat de l'épée de son père qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans sa main.

« Hans, il suffit ! Tu nous as assez attiré d'ennuis, n'aggrave pas ton cas » tempêta Angus en saisissant son frère par sa veste, le tirant rudement vers lui.

« Ces femmes sont des monstres, il faut en débarrasser le monde ! » vitupéra Hans en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère ainé.

« Fils de la dynastie Westergard, votre inconduite mérite réparation. Cependant, puisqu'il semble que le plus jeune d'entre vous soit le meneur, nous acceptons de vous laisser rentrer chez vous à la condition que le prince Hans reste ici pour répondre de ses actes… » lança Regina d'un ton tellement autoritaire et tranchant comme la plus affutée des lames, que tous s'inclinèrent immédiatement.

« Nous remercions vos Majestés pour leur clémence et acceptons leur décision » approuva Angus sans même consulter ses frères.

« Evidemment, si l'un de vous venait à reposer un jour le pied à Arendelle, nous considérerions cela comme une déclaration officielle de guerre, et dès lors plus aucun compromis ne pourrait être trouvé » reprit Elsa, tout aussi autoritaire et froide.

« Vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de notre famille votre Majesté » lui certifia Angus en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, de même que ses onze frères.

Encore une fois, seul Hans refusa de s'incliner devant les reines, les toisant avec colère et mépris, furieux de voir ses rêves d'accéder au trône s'évaporer comme neige au soleil.

« Père ne vous pardonnera pas de m'avoir abandonné aux mains de ces monstres ! » tonna Hans en toisant ses frères avec rancune et haine.

« Père sera soulagé de savoir que nous avons évité d'engager le royaume des Iles du Sud dans une guerre contre le royaume d'Arendelle, mais également la Forêt Enchantée et sa puissante Reine. » affirma Angus en soupirant avec lassitude.

« Partez à présent. Vous serez escortés par des gardes, et des navires vous accompagnerons jusqu'aux frontières maritimes de nos deux royaumes » leur intima Elsa.

Aussitôt, Regina remua la main, et des gardes armés entourèrent les douze frères pendant qu'Emma tenait toujours en respect Hans qui fulminait sur place. S'ils furent surpris de se retrouver dans cette grotte, les gardes s'empressèrent de dégainer leurs épées en avisant la présence de leur reine et le corps inanimé de leur princesse, comprenant que la vie de leurs suzeraines était en danger.

« Gardes, escortez les princes des îles du Sud jusqu'au port et veillez à ce qu'ils montent sur leur navire et quittent immédiatement Arendelle. Demandez également au commandant de notre flotte de les faire escorter jusqu'aux frontières… » ordonna Elsa avec autorité.

« A vos ordre ma reine » acquiesça un capitaine en faisant claquer ses talons l'un contre l'autre en s'inclinant avec déférence.

Se redressant, il transmit les ordres, et les douze frères suivirent avec empressement les gardes, soulagés de s'en tirer à si bons comptes. Ils connaissaient la terrible réputation de la Méchante Reine, et savaient donc qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire preuve de clémence envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis. En la voyant apparaître, ils avaient cru leur dernière heure arrivée, et ils étaient encore étonnés de s'en sortir vivant. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, et n'avaient plus qu'une envie à présent, s'éloigner le plus loin possible, de préférence avant que la Reine Regina, ou encore la Reine Elsa, ne reviennent sur leur décision et ne décide de tous les tuer jusqu'aux derniers.

« Que croyez-vous qu'elles vont faire de Hans ? » demanda Jürgen en tournant la tête vers la grotte.

« On s'en moque Jürgen. Cet imbécile ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et franchement, je ne serais pas fâché d'en être débarrassé » affirma Angus d'un ton tranchant.

« C'est quand même notre frère… » souligna d'un ton peu convaincu un des princes, comme s'il se sentait obligé de prendre la défense de Hans.

« Un frère qui n'a cessé de nous prendre de haut et de nous attirer des ennuis. Un frère qui n'hésiterait pas à nous planter une épée dans le dos si cela pouvait servir ses intérêts… » gronda Angus avec fureur.

« Et cette fois, nous aurions pu tous y passer. Je suis encore surpris d'avoir mon cœur dans ma poitrine… » grimaça Jürgen en portant la main à son torse, comme pour s'en assurer.

« Laissons-le se débrouiller. En ce qui me concerne, je ne vais pas courir le risque de faire demi-tour pour connaître le sort qu'elles lui réservent » conclut Angus alors qu'ils arrivaient au port.

Sans se faire prier, ils s'empressèrent de monter à bord, et lorsqu'ils en reçurent le signal, larguèrent les amarres et s'éloignèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, pressés de retrouver la sécurité de leur royaume et d'expliquer à leur père pourquoi ils rentraient sans leur frère cadet. Mais ils savaient que le roi serait soulagé d'être débarrassé de son treizième fils. Lorsque le navire ne fut plus en vue des côtes, un garde retourna à la grotte prévenir Elsa.

« Votre Majesté, le navire des Iles du Sud est au large » lança-t-il en s'immobilisant dans un garde-à-vous impeccable.

« Merci soldat, repos » déclara Elsa sans quitter Hans du regard.

Aussitôt le garde se retira, laissant les trois femmes dans la grotte avec Hans qui continuait de les défier du regard.

« Que veux-tu faire du prisonnier Elsa ? » demanda Regina en toisant l'idiot du regard, se retenant de lui arracher le cœur tant il lui faisait penser à Léopold en cet instant.

Mais avant qu'Elsa ne puisse répondre, Hans repoussa Emma qui avait tourné la tête pour poser un regard soucieux sur Regina en percevant son état d'esprit et se rua vers Anna, un poignard dans la main.

« Anna ! » hurla Elsa, sa magie prenant le pas sur le reste et cueillant Hans dans sa course, le changeant en statue de glace instantanément.

Le cœur battant d'affolement dans sa poitrine, Elsa s'élança vers sa sœur et tomba à genoux près d'elle, s'assurant que l'épée de Hans, tombée très près de la tête de la jeune princesse, ne l'avait pas blessée, sans plus s'intéresser à Hans qui de toute façon, ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque.

« C'est définitif ? » demanda Emma en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau et en rejoignant Elsa « Elle va bien ? » ajouta-t-elle en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son amie.

« Oui, elle est juste endormie » soupira Elsa avec soulagement en caressant tendrement le visage de sa petite sœur.

« Emma pose ta main sur le bras d'Elsa et sur la jambe de ce jeune homme s'il-te-plait » lui demanda Regina en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa belle blonde.

« Tout de suite ma reine » sourit Emma en rejetant la tête en arrière pour sourire tendrement à sa belle brune.

Amusée, Regina lui rendit son sourire et les fit disparaître de la grotte, abandonnant Hans à son triste sort sans l'ombre d'un remord, et les fit réapparaître au milieu de ce qui semblait être la salle du trône. Reconnaissant son château, Elsa souffla de soulagement et de joie.

« Votre Majesté ! Vous voilà de retour ! » s'écria une vieille dame en portant une main tremblante à sa bouche.

« Faites conduire ma sœur et son fiancé dans leurs appartements, et faites venir un médecin pour qu'il les examine sur le champ » ordonna Elsa en souriant à la femme qui s'empressa de faire exécuter les ordres de sa reine.

Rapidement tout le château sut que la reine était de retour et beaucoup vinrent la saluer et lui faire connaître leur bonheur et leur soulagement de la savoir saine et sauve. Elsa en fut profondément touchée, ayant toujours eu peur de se voir rejeter par son peuple lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. C'était la peur de ses parents, et cela avait fini par devenir la sienne. Mais ils avaient eu tort, et il avait fallu l'entêtement de sa sœur pour qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle se montre telle qu'elle était sans plus se cacher.

« Nous avons des invitées de marque, faites-leur préparer les appartements près des miens » ordonna Elsa après que sa sœur ait été emmenée dans sa chambre.

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs votre Majesté » acquiesça la vieille femme en s'inclinant devant sa reine et ses invitées avant de s'éclipser pour accomplir sa nouvelle mission.

« Elsa, nous devons repartir maintenant que nous sommes sûres que ton royaume ne court plus le moindre danger » lui rappela Regina qui préférait éviter qu'Henry ne s'inquiète lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'elles avaient encore disparues.

« Je le sais, mais restez au moins cette nuit s'il-vous-plait. J'aimerais tellement vous présenter Anna » leur demanda Elsa avec espoir.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir, nous restons » finit par capituler Emma après s'être concertée du regard avec Regina.

« Merveilleux ! » sourit Elsa en venant enlacer ses amies « Allons dans mes appartements, je vais demander à ce qu'un repas nous y soit apporté » ajouta-t-elle en les y entraînant.

« Ton palais est magnifique Elsa » la complimenta Emma, même si elle trouvait que celui de Regina dans la Forêt Enchantée l'était plus encore.

« Celui-ci est très beau, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon palais des glaces… » rétorqua Elsa en tournant la tête vers une fenêtre.

Suivant son regard, Emma avisa la pointe lumineuse d'un palais gigantesque tout en glace, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux d'émerveillement.

« Le palais de la reine des neiges… Dans mon monde, toutes les petites filles du monde donneraient n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'y balader » lança Emma avec enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ? Mais comment en connaissent-elles l'existence ? » s'étonna Elsa, surprise de savoir qu'elle était connue et visiblement aimée dans le monde d'origine d'Emma.

« Grâce à un auteur qui a raconté nos histoires dans des livres pour enfants en les modifiant parfois beaucoup… » grogna Regina en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

« Mais pas celle d'Elsa. D'après ce qu'elle nous a raconté, son histoire personnelle est très proche de la version Disney » constata Emma d'un air perplexe.

« A croire que ce cher Walt Disney avait une dent contre moi… » grogna Regina d'un air vexé.

« Ou un faible pour ma mère, même si je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il pouvait la préférer à toi… » commenta Emma en venant l'enlacer, se moquant du regard surpris des servantes qu'elles croisaient.

Après tout, ce ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'elles devaient voir la Méchante Reine, à la terrible réputation, être enlacée ainsi par une femme, le tout sous le regard souriant et protecteur de leur reine. Et Regina réalisa qu'elle portait toujours la robe qu'elle avait revêtue pour impressionner Hans et ses frères, reprenant très vite l'habitude de se mouvoir dans cet accoutrement. D'un geste de la main, elle se changea de nouveau sans cesser de marcher, retrouvant ses tenues de mairesse, faisant doucement soupirer Emma près d'elle, lui faisant arquer un sourcil surpris.

« Désolée, tu es superbe en mairesse implacable, mais en Reine sexy et démonique, tu es renversante… » susurra Emma pour que seule sa reine l'entende.

« Un peu de tenue Miss Swan » la rabroua Regina sans pouvoir tout à fait dissimuler son amusement.

« Nous y voilà » leur annonça Elsa en s'immobilisant devant des doubles portes « Vos appartements se trouvent en face » ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant une seconde porte de l'autre côté du couloir.

Emma adressa un regard rieur et prometteur à Regina, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles reprendraient leur petit jeu plus tard, et les deux femmes, toujours enlacées, suivirent Elsa dans ses appartements, et Emma se demanda si Disney y était venu pour les avoir si bien retranscrits dans son dessin animé. Et à nouveau, Emma fut assaillie par ce sentiment d'irréalité qu'elle ressentait parfois encore lorsqu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle était entourée des personnages de contes de fées de son enfance. Elle se faisait souvent l'impression d'être Alice au moment où elle tombait dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Quoi qu'elle devrait cesser de se comparer à la fillette maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle aussi existait bel et bien, du moins si elle en croyait les propos alcoolisés de ce cher Will Scarlett.

« Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur et moi » souffla soudainement Elsa après que des domestiques en livrées leur eurent apportés leur dîner.

« C'était normal Elsa, les amies sont là pour ça… » commenta Emma en lui souriant avec affection.

« Je ne le sais pas, je n'avais jamais eu d'amies avant vous. A part Anna, et c'est ma sœur » commenta tristement Elsa en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

« Et bien tu nous as nous maintenant » affirma Regina en posant une main apaisante sur celle d'Elsa.

« Dommage que vous repartiez si vite, j'aurais adoré vous faire visiter mon royaume… » soupira Elsa avec déception.

« Henry va s'inquiéter si nous nous absentons trop longtemps… » soupira Regina tout aussi désolée de devoir dire adieu à son amie.

« Je pourrais aller le chercher et revenir avec lui. Et j'en profiterai pour ramener Ingrid avec moi. Enfin si tu es d'accord Elsa » suggéra Emma en les interrogeant du regard.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! » s'enthousiasma Elsa en retrouvant le sourire.

« Alors j'y vais, et nous revenons le plus vite possible » acquiesça Emma en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Je devrais venir avec toi Emma, c'est notre magie combinée qui a activée la baguette pour permettre ce voyage… » commenta Regina, peu encline à laisser Emma partir en la laissant seule ici, même pour quelques heures.

La magie était imprévisible, et elle refusait de se retrouver coincée ici, pendant qu'Emma et Henry seraient loin d'elle, dans un autre monde et une autre époque. Pas question.

« Regina a raison. Allez-y toutes les deux, mais promettez-moi de revenir très vite » soupira Elsa, inquiète de ne plus jamais les revoir.

« Nous reviendrons Elsa, nous voulons connaître Anna nous aussi » affirma Emma en venant l'enlacer, suivie ensuite par Regina.

Regina et Emma se placèrent au milieu des appartements royaux, leurs mains enlacées autour de la baguette et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, pensant à leur vie à Storybrooke et à leur fils, et à nouveau le même tourbillon les entoura jusqu'à les envelopper entièrement, comme une chaude couverture, et les emporta loin d'Elsa qui croisa les mains sur sa poitrine en priant pour que ses amies reviennent très vite. Et puis si elles réussissaient, cela signifiait qu'elles pourraient refaire régulièrement le voyage et qu'elles ne seraient pas obligées de se dire définitivement adieu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Emma et Regina étaient devenues importantes à ses yeux en si peu de temps. Pourtant, elle refusait de les perdre pour toujours.

Et puis elle adorait les regarder évoluer l'une avec l'autre, appréciant d'être le témoin privilégié de leur bonheur. Elle qui avait craint qu'Emma ne soit impossible à convaincre et qu'il ne leur faille user de trésor de patience avait été agréablement surprise que ce ne soit pas le cas. Visiblement ces deux semaines loin l'une de l'autre avaient été bénéfiques, parce que cela avait permis à Emma de comprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments, et à partir de là, de lui donner le courage de se déclarer à une Regina qui n'attendait que cela. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demanda si elle trouverait un jour une personne qui l'aimerait comme Emma aimait Regina, et qu'elle aimerait de la même façon intense et inconditionnelle.

Jamais aucun des hommes dont elle avait fait la connaissance n'avaient su lui donner envie de pousser les choses plus loin, et en voyant Emma et Regina ensemble, elle se demanda si une femme ne saurait pas la rendre heureuse bien plus qu'un homme. Une chose était sûre, la façon dont Hans avait parlé d'elle l'avait dégoûtée de toute forme d'intimité avec un homme, et elle doutait d'un jour réussir à faire entièrement confiance à un homme. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer un jour faire la connaissance d'une femme qui saurait faire naître l'amour en son cœur. Sinon, elle devrait se résigner à rester célibataire. Heureusement, Anna et Kristoff auraient des enfants, et la lignée d'Arendelle perdurerait à travers eux. En soupirant, Elsa décida d'aller dans les appartements d'Anna, voulant s'assurer que sa petite sœur allait mieux, et que le médecin était venu vérifier que cet idiot de Hans ne leur avait rien fait de grave, parce que dans le cas contraire, elle se ferait une joie de réduire sa statue de glace en menus morceaux.

A Storybrooke, dans une grotte assez semblable à celle dans laquelle elles avaient atterries à Arendelle, Emma et Regina réapparurent, leur faisant d'abord penser qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à rentrer. Inquiètes, elles sortirent à l'extérieur, et Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Emma en l'interrogeant du regard.

« A Storybrooke, sur ma plage privée » la rassura Regina en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la guider sur le sable.

« Tu as une plage privée ? » s'étonna Emma en écarquillant de grands yeux émerveillés tout en observant le superbe panorama qui s'offrait à elle.

« Oui, j'avais besoin d'un endroit où me réfugier lorsque l'ambiance à Storybrooke devenait trop pesante… » répondit Regina en haussant légèrement les épaules avec un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

« C'est vraiment magnifique par ici… » murmura la Sauveuse avec un sourire éblouit.

« Je venais souvent ici avec Henry lorsqu'il était petit… » lui expliqua Regina avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Aussitôt, des souvenirs assaillirent Emma qui sourit largement en les voyant tous les trois, rire et s'amuser sur la plage, comme seuls au monde. Elle adorerait faire de ce souvenir fallacieux une réalité.

« Et tu as d'autres cachettes de ce genre en ville ? » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Peut-être… » sourit mystérieusement Regina, faisant sourire plus largement Emma.

« En tout cas, dès que nous serons tranquilles, ce serait sympa de venir passer la journée par ici avec Henry » commenta Emma avec enthousiasme « Tu sais qui habite dans cette maison ? » demanda-t-elle en avisant une superbe maison qui donnait directement sur la plage.

« Moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, Henry et moi y venions souvent lorsqu'il était petit. Nous ne pouvions pas sortir de la ville, alors venir ici, c'était ma façon de lui offrir tout de même d'agréables vacances » soupira Regina en s'assombrissant légèrement.

« Il devait adorer et je suis si heureuse que ce soit toi qui l'ait adopté parce que je sais qu'il a eu une enfance merveilleuse grâce à toi » affirma Emma en s'emparant de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Merci Emma… » souffla Regina et Emma sentit le cœur de la reine se serrer de bonheur et de reconnaissance dans sa poitrine, lui montrant à quel point ses mots avaient touchés sa compagne.

« Au moins maintenant, je sais où nous pourrons venir passer nos prochaines vacances ! » lança joyeusement Emma, excitée à l'idée de passer quelques jours ici, seule avec Henry et Regina, coupés du monde.

« J'ai une jeep dans le garage, nous pouvons l'utiliser pour rentrer en ville » proposa Regina en l'entraînant vers le côté droit de la villa.

« Une jeep ? Toi ? » s'exclama Emma en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

« Plus pratique pour rouler dans le sable » lui fit remarquer Regina, ravie d'avoir réussi à surprendre sa belle blonde.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? Nous irions plus vite » lui fit remarquer Emma en l'arrêtant, tirant doucement sur son bras.

« Tu sais que j'ai promis à Henry de l'utiliser le moins souvent possible, et seulement pour les cas d'urgence… » hésita Regina en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air incertain.

« Alors c'est moi qui utiliserait ma magie » décida Emma en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Regina.

Et avant que la reine ne puisse argumenter, Emma les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche teinté de parme et d'or, et elles réapparurent au milieu du salon du manoir.

« J'ai pigé le truc je pense » sourit fièrement Emma sans relâcher son étreinte autour de la taille de sa compagne.

« Il semblerait en effet » acquiesça Regina en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour avant de se détacher pour faire quelques pas « Henry ? Es-tu là mon chéri ? » appela-t-elle au pied des escaliers.

« Coucou les mamans » lança le jeune garçon en sortant de sa chambre, descendant les rejoindre pour les embrasser « Elsa n'est pas avec vous ? » s'étonna-t-il en avisant l'absence de la jeune reine.

« Elle est rentrée chez elle » lui apprit Emma avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh ! C'est super, mais je suis triste de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir » soupira Henry en faisant la moue.

« En fait, vas préparer un sac avec des vêtements chauds, nous partons en voyage » lui apprit Regina en souriant tout aussi malicieusement.

« En voyage ? Super ! » s'exclama Henry en se ruant à l'étage sans même demander plus d'explications, ce qui fit rire ses deux mamans.

« Je vais faire un sac moi aussi » déclara Regina avant de se tourner vers Emma « Veux-tu que je prenne quelques tenues pour toi également ? »

« S'il te plait oui, je n'ai rien dans ma garde-robe qui puisse convenir » acquiesça Emma en la suivant, passant son bras autour de ses hanches pendant qu'elles montaient à l'étage.

« Au fait les mamans, où allons-nous ? » leur demanda Henry lorsqu'elles passèrent devant sa chambre restée ouverte.

« A Arendelle » répondirent-elles sans ralentir, guettant la réaction d'Henry qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Trop cool ! » cria-t-il, les faisant rire de plus belle.

Rapidement, ils firent leurs sacs, emportant des vêtements chauds et confortables, mirent d'épais manteaux, et se rassemblèrent dans le salon du manoir, leurs sacs dans une main. Mais avant de partir, Regina fit apparaître Ingrid près d'elles.

« Emma ? Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Ingrid en les regardant tour à tour.

« Nous avons réussi à renvoyer Elsa chez elle, et nous apprêtons à y retourner pour y passer quelques jours. Elsa est d'accord pour que nous t'y ramenions à condition que tu en aies envie » lui expliqua Emma en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je serais sa prisonnière ? » voulut savoir Ingrid en baissant le regard d'un air abattu.

« Non, tu retrouveras ta place au sein de la famille royale, et ensemble, vous rétablirez la vérité concernant ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes sœurs. Et vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître, toutes les trois » la rassura Emma en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Alors je veux bien rentrer à Arendelle » sourit Ingrid, le regard brillant d'espoir.

« Alors allons-y » clama Emma en faisant signe à Ingrid de prendre la main d'Henry.

Se plaçant derrière Regina qu'elle enlaça d'un bras, l'autre tenant la baguette, Emma attendit que Regina referme fermement son bras autour d'Henry et pose sa main libre autour de la baguette pour lâcher la bride à sa magie, la laissant fusionner avec celle de Regina, et de nouveau le tourbillon magique les emporta, les déposant en douceur au milieu des appartements d'Elsa.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Henry en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui.

« Dans les appartements d'Elsa » lui apprit Regina au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur la propriétaire des lieux.

« Vous êtes revenues ! » s'exclama Elsa en se précipitant vers elles pour les serrer avec joie dans ses bras, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des semaines.

« Nous nous sommes absentées si longtemps ? » s'étonna Emma en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur que nous ne puissiez pas revenir une fois rentrées à Storybrooke » leur expliqua Emma avant de serrer Henry dans ses bras.

« Bonjour tante Elsa, merci de nous avoir invités chez toi » sourit le jeune garçon en bondissant littéralement de joie.

« Mais je t'en prie Henry, vous avoir dans mon château va être un vrai plaisir » sourit Elsa, touchée qu'Henry l'ait appelée de cette façon.

« Bonjour Elsa… » murmura timidement Ingrid, légèrement embarrassée.

« Bonjour ma tante » sourit Elsa, toute aussi intimidée et gênée.

Elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps, mais maintenant qu'Ingrid n'avait plus sa magie, Anna serait moins méfiante, et elles pourraient apprendre à se connaître et former une famille toutes les trois. Ingrid ne demandait pas mieux, et sa sœur et elle auraient à nouveau une figure maternelle sur qui se reposer. En plus leur tante pourrait leur parler de leur mère et de son enfance, et ce serait merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler d'elle.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Je vous poste un autre chapitre dans la foulée, histoire de me faire pardonner le rythme de post plus qu'aléatoire...**

 **A tout de suite pour la suite :-)**

 **Bises**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir de nouveau ;-)**

 **Même si j'ai l'impression que mes lecteurs sont partis en vacances, à moins que ce ne soient mes histoires qui commencent à lasser, je poste tout de même le second chapitre de la soirée comme promis.**

 **J'en profite pour prévenir que cette fic risque fort d'être la dernière que je posterai avant un moment. Comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai perdu pas mal de mes histoires et je dois donc tout recommencer, je vais donc sûrement passer l'été à écrire en espérant que l'inspiration soit là...**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 22 : **

Bercée par le calme environnant, Regina mit quelques instants avant d'émerger totalement. Elle adorait vraiment se réveiller dans une ambiance aussi paisible et calme. Même dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle n'avait pas connu une telle sérénité. Pas étonnant en grandissant auprès de Cora qui la terrifiait la plupart du temps, et plus tard en étant sans cesse sur le qui-vive de peur de tomber dans une embuscade tendue par Snow ou les Fées. Mais ici, à Arendelle, elle se sentait en sécurité et acceptée totalement, ce qui la changeait vraiment de Storybrooke. Depuis leur arrivée, Emma lui avait souvent proposé de rester vivre ici de façon permanente et de ne faire que quelques sauts de temps en temps à Storybrooke, et elle était vraiment tentée d'accepter. Ce serait vraiment parfait si une autre version d'elle-même n'existait pas à cette époque. Et même si elle appréciait sa vie ici, elle refusait d'être lâche et de fuir ainsi les éventuels problèmes qu'Emma et elle risquaient de rencontrer à leur retour.

Rester ici serait la solution de facilité, et une Reine ne choisissait jamais la facilité. Une Reine se battait jusqu'au bout, et si quelque chose méritait bien qu'elle se batte pour le préserver, c'était bien sa famille et son bonheur futur avec Emma et Henry. Et puis dans l'ensemble, elle aimait sa vie à Storybrooke. C'était en vivant là-bas qu'elle était devenue une femme qu'Emma pouvait aimer et avec laquelle sa Sauveuse avait pu envisager de construire une relation sérieuse. Alors même si elle serait ravie de venir régulièrement rendre visite à Elsa qui était devenue une personne chère à son cœur, elles repartiraient à Storybrooke dans quelques jours, et elles ferraient front ensembles contre leurs détracteurs. Et en attendant, Regina comptait bien profiter de chaque occasion pour réussir à surprendre Emma et lui faire plaisir.

« Ma surprise d'il y a quelques jours lui a vraiment fait plaisir » sourit-elle largement, encore ravie de la joie qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Emma.

Avec l'aide d'Elsa, elle avait programmé une balade en traîneau dans le royaume, s'arrêtant dans une charmante petite auberge pour le déjeuner. Emma avait adoré chaque seconde de cette journée, et ne s'était même pas plainte du froid. C'était l'hiver à Arendelle, et même si le paysage était somptueux, Regina avait craint qu'Emma ne passe son temps à rouspéter, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui avait fait comprendre à la Reine à quel point sa belle blonde appréciait sa surprise.

« Et j'espère qu'elle aimera autant celle d'aujourd'hui… » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle adorait préparer des journées entièrement dédiées à Emma et à son plaisir. Henry passait tout son temps avec Anna et Kristoff et revenait le soir enchanté par ce qu'il découvrait. Lui aussi se plaisait énormément à Arendelle et ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer à Storybrooke. Quant à Elsa, ses responsabilités de Reine lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, surtout avec la menace de quelconques représailles de la part des îles du Sud. Après tout, le père de Hans pouvait parfaitement décider de leur déclarer la guerre, et si tel était le cas, Regina s'était fait la promesse de rester le temps qu'il le faudrait pour protéger le royaume d'Elsa. Et Emma était d'accord. Mais leur amie s'arrangeait pour leur consacrer autant de temps qu'elle le pouvait et aimait demander conseil à Regina sur certaines décisions à prendre concernant la gestion du royaume.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la tira de ses pensées, et tournant la tête, un sourire lumineux étirant ses lèvres, elle observa le visage paisiblement endormi d'Emma, allongée à ses côtés. C'était tout naturellement qu'elles s'étaient préparées pour la nuit la veille, et que comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude, elles s'étaient couchées dans le même lit, Emma l'attirant contre elle et l'embrassant longuement avant que le sommeil ne vienne les cueillir. Et Regina devait reconnaître que c'était assez agréable de s'endormir près d'une personne qui ne prenait pas sans demander, la considérant comme un objet destiné à la satisfaction du moindre de ses désirs.

« Ma merveilleuse Emma… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en repoussant une mèche dorée qui barrait le visage angélique.

Ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de sa compagne encore marqué par la fatigue, Regina se dégagea en douceur et alla dans la salle de bain se préparer. Une fois prête, Regina quitta la chambre et gagna le salon d'Elsa. Tout comme elle-même en avait l'habitude, Elsa se levait aux aurores et profitait de ces quelques instants de calme pour être simplement elle-même avant de revêtir son costume de Reine et d'affronter sa journée. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle frappa discrètement à la porte, la voix enjouée d'Elsa l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour Elsa » sourit Regina en s'avançant gracieusement vers la jolie blonde.

« Bonjour Regina, bien dormie ? » demanda Elsa avec un large sourire « Emma et Henry ne sont pas avec toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en constatant qu'elle était seule.

« Ils dorment encore, et si nous les laissons faire, ils dormiront encore en fin de matinée » se moqua gentiment Regina en prenant place sur le siège en face d'Elsa.

« Anna est pareil » s'amusa Elsa avec un tendre sourire « Si je ne vais pas la tirer du lit moi-même, elle peut y rester toute la journée »

« Pas étonnant qu'Emma et elle s'entendent si bien » commenta Regina avec un sourire entendu.

« C'est pas gentil de dire du mal des gens derrière leurs dos » lança Emma du seuil de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas dire du mal que de souligner la vérité très chère » rétorqua Regina en se tournant pour observer sa compagne « Tu es tombée du lit ? » la taquina-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant la tête encore toute chiffonnée d'Emma.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu te lèves si tôt ? C'est criminel » grogna Emma en s'étirant longuement, attirant le regard de Regina sur la peau pâle de son ventre que dévoila son débardeur.

« Je ne t'ai pas obligée à te lever » lui fit remarquer Regina en prenant sa main dans la sienne après qu'Emma soit venue s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Tu n'étais plus là, quel intérêt de rester au lit ? » répliqua Emma en haussant les épaules, faisant légèrement rougir Regina sous le regard rieur d'Elsa qui cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

« On s'amuse sans moi ? » lança la voix enthousiaste d'Anna en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

« J'ai découvert que ta sœur et Regina profitaient de notre absence pour dire de vilaines choses sur nous » lui apprit Emma en prenant une expression scandalisée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, laissons les vieilles ensemble et allons-nous amuser ! » décida Anna en la prenant par la main pour la tirer à sa suite sans tenir compte du cri offensé de sa sœur et de Regina.

Emma éclata de rire en suivant Anna de bon cœur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à Arendelle, et les premiers moments de gêne passés, le courant était tout de suite passé entre Anna et Emma, et il arrivait souvent qu'elles aillent se balader ensemble, revenant dans des états pas possible et pliées de rire. Elsa disait qu'avec Emma, Anna faisait toutes les bêtises que leur éducation de princesses l'avait empêchées de faire, ce à quoi Regina avait répondu en disant qu'Emma n'avait pas cette excuse mais que de toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se conduire comme une grande enfant. Pour seule réponse, les deux plus jeunes s'étaient contentées de leur tirer la langue avant de continuer à parler de leur prochaine expédition.

Regina adorait voir Emma se conduire de manière aussi joyeuse et insouciante, et lorsqu'Henry se joignaient à elles, la Reine sentait son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur incommensurable qui la faisait presque suffoquer.

« Vous allez me payer cher cet affront Miss Swan ! » lança Regina de son ton le plus cassant.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit Emma se figer sur place et se retourner lentement vers elle, son expression de chiot repenti sur le visage et Regina dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour rester de marbre, feignant une colère qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Elle aimait qu'Emma la taquine de cette façon, parce que cela montrait à quel point leur relation avait évoluée. Avant, jamais Emma n'aurait ne serait-ce que penser à se moquer d'elle de cette façon, encore moins devant témoin. Mais à présent, elle ne s'en privait plus, et Regina n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, même si elle adorait jouer avec les nerfs de sa belle blonde. C'était très divertissant.

« Ne te fais pas avoir Emma, Regina joue avec tes nerfs ! » affirma Anna en la tirant fermement vers la sortie, ignorant superbement ses deux ainées.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les deux insolentes, Elsa et Regina échangèrent un long regard et éclatèrent de rire, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps.

« C'est tellement amusant de vous regarder vous chamaillez Emma et toi » gloussa Elsa en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Il faut dire qu'elle est si facile à faire marcher… » s'amusa Regina avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

« Mais tu sais qu'elle va vouloir se venger n'est-ce pas ? » s'assura Elsa avec un sourire en coin et un regard entendu.

« Je pense qu'après ma surprise de ce soir, toute velléité de vengeance lui sera sortie de l'esprit » rétorqua Regina sans parvenir à dissimuler tout à fait sa nervosité.

« Elle va adorer, tout est absolument parfait » la rassura Elsa en posant une main rassurante sur celles que Regina avait posées sur ses cuisses.

« J'ai tellement peur que quelque chose tourne mal et ne vienne gâcher notre soirée » soupira Regina avec inquiétude.

« Vous êtes à Arendelle Regina, rien ne tournera mal. Ceux qui auraient pu venir vous ennuyer ne le peuvent pas » rétorqua Elsa avec une satisfaction évidente.

Regina souffla de soulagement, légèrement rassurée. Elsa avait raison après tout. Loin de Storybrooke, personne ne pouvait venir s'interposer entre Emma et elle. Elles pouvaient construire tranquillement les bases de leur relation, et chaque jour qui passait, Regina sentait le lien qui la reliait à Emma se renforcer et devenir toujours plus intense et profond. Parfois, elles n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait, d'autant qu'elles avaient toujours le cœur de l'autre dans leurs poitrines, et ne semblaient pas pressées de récupérer leur propre cœur. Elles aimaient ce que cet échange engendrait, et le fait de toujours savoir ce que l'autre ressentait lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

« Tu as raison, je dois simplement m'habituer à ce que tout ne tourne pas à la catastrophe chaque fois que je frôle le bonheur du bout des doigts… » soupira Regina avec un sourire d'excuses.

Elsa allait la rassurer une nouvelle fois lorsque des coups empressés contre le battant de la porte l'interrompirent.

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-elle en arborant instantanément son masque de reine pour toiser leur visiteur inattendu.

« Veuillez excuser mon intrusion vos Majestés » commença un soldat en exécutant un garde-à-vous impeccable.

« Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ? » l'interrogea Elsa en se levant, imitée par Regina.

« Un bateau en provenance des Iles du Sud demande l'autorisation de jeter l'ancre au port » lui révéla le soldat avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

« Pour quel motif ? » s'étonna Elsa en se demandant si le roi des îles du Sud avait décidé de lui déclarer la guerre malgré son peu de chance de l'emporter.

« La princesse Katharina, unique fille du roi des îles du Sud, est envoyée par son père pour vous présenter ses plus humbles excuses pour le comportement de ses fils et vous assurez de sa volonté de maintenir de bonnes relations entre nos deux royaumes » lui rapporta le soldat, toujours dans un garde-à-vous irréprochable.

« Le bateau reste hors du port, mais la princesse et sa garde personnelle peuvent venir au palais » décida Elsa après une légère hésitation.

« Je transmets immédiatement vos ordres votre Majesté » approuva le soldat avant de la saluer et de faire demi-tour, les laissant de nouveau seules.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille également… » murmura pensivement Elsa qui entendait parler de cette princesse pour la première fois.

« Avec treize frères plus âgés qu'elle, cette princesse devait être presque invisible au palais » commenta Regina qui ignorait elle aussi l'existence de la jeune femme.

« Son père a dû penser que je ne la verrai pas comme une menace potentielle… » commenta Elsa avec une légère pointe de mépris.

« Pourtant, les femmes sont souvent plus dangereuses que les hommes… » souligna Regina qui parlait d'expérience.

« Je me demande quel âge elle a… ce n'est probablement qu'une enfant… » soupira Elsa qui se promit de ne pas être trop dure avec la jeune princesse si c'était le cas.

« Hans était le plus jeune, et il avait pratiquement le même âge qu'Anna. Si la princesse est effectivement la dernière-née, je dirais qu'il doit s'agir d'une adolescente » raisonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils « Bien trop jeune pour jouer les ambassadrices… »

« Nous verrons bien lorsqu'elle sera arrivée… » soupira Elsa au moment où Anna et Emma entraient dans le salon.

« J'ai vu un navire des iles du Sud au large, il y a un problème ? » demanda anxieusement Anna en venant rejoindre sa sœur.

« Une visite de la princesse pour nous présenter les excuses de son père et rétablir de bonnes relations entre nos deux royaumes » la rassura Elsa en lui caressant la joue d'un geste apaisant.

« Et ils envoient une jeune princesse à leur place ? Quel courage ! » railla Emma en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation.

« J'ignorais qu'Hans et ses frères avaient aussi une sœur » souligna Anna avant d'ajouter « Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne leur ressemble pas… »

« Nous serons là pour l'accueillir, et si elle fait le moindre geste suspect, nous la réexpédions chez elle avec pertes et fracas » affirma Emma, le regard brillant de défit.

Emma était devenue presqu'aussi protectrice avec Anna qu'Elsa elle-même, et Anna avait affirmé qu'elle avait hérité d'une seconde grande sœur. Et pour taquiner Elsa, elle avait ajouté avec malice qu'Emma était simplement la plus amusante des deux. Regina avait souri à ces taquineries, sans jamais quitter Emma du regard, sachant que les propos d'Anna risquaient de la toucher profondément, et en effet, elle avait senti le cœur d'Emma rater plusieurs battements, et des souvenirs de son enfance solitaire, de tout ces moments où elle aurait aimé avoir des sœurs lui étaient revenus, faisant une nouvelle fois culpabiliser Regina. Aussitôt, Emma avait perçu l'état d'esprit de sa reine et était venue l'enlacer, lui affirmant qu'elle ne voulait rien changer à son passé parce qu'il l'avait conduite à avoir la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé, avec elle et Henry.

« Allons dans la salle du trône, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver » décida Elsa en ouvrant la marche.

« Après vous ma reine » s'inclina galamment Emma en laissant passer Regina devant elle.

« Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père Emma, tout aussi charmante que lui… » s'amusa Anna en marchant joyeusement aux côtés d'Emma.

« C'est vrai que tu connais David… » se rappela Emma en grimaçant à cette idée.

Anna acquiesça en silence, sachant combien le sujet de ses parents étaient sensibles pour sa grande sœur de cœur. Elle avait eu du mal à se dire qu'Emma était la fille de son ami, mais d'une certaine façon, Emma et Regina venaient du futur, même si là-bas, David n'avait pas vieilli grâce à la Malédiction qu'avait lancée Regina. Ou peut-être à cause, même si elle avait du mal à croire que le fait de ne pas vieillir pouvait être considéré comme une mauvaise chose. En tout cas, elle savait, grâce à ce qu'Elsa lui avait raconté de son séjour à Storybrooke, que David et sa femme Blanche n'arrivaient pas à pardonner à Regina ses erreurs passées et ne cessaient de l'accuser de tout ce qui n'allait pas en ville, allant même jusqu'à s'en prendre à Elsa sans l'ombre d'une raison.

Anna avait du mal à reconnaître le gentil David dans ce récit, mais les gens changeaient, et elle était simplement triste qu'Emma se retrouve obligée de choisir entre ses parents et sa famille. Il avait suffi qu'Anna passe quelques heures en leur compagnie pour se rendre compte de l'amour qui unissait les deux femmes, et elle ne comprenait pas que cela ne soit pas évident aussi pour David et Blanche. Et elle espérait vraiment que son ami ouvrirait les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il perde définitivement sa fille pour la seconde fois. En ce qui la concernait, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur Regina, c'était qu'elle avait été une véritable amie pour sa chère sœur, l'aidant à retrouver le chemin d'Arendelle, et qu'elle aimait follement Emma. Le reste ne la concernait pas.

Le son des trompettes annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur de marque retentit, la tirant de ses pensées, et elle réalisa qu'elles étaient à présent dans la salle du trône. Elsa avait pris place sur son trône de marbre blanc, et elle-même était assise sur le siège qu'occupait leur mère lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde. Emma et Regina avaient pris place sur des sièges un peu en retrait, mais avaient une vue imprenable sur la pièce, et Anna remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sur leur garde, prêtes à réagir à la moindre menace, ce qui la rassura.

« La princesse Katharina de Westergard, ambassadrice des Iles du Sud ! » annonça le héraut en frappant le sol de son bâton, faisant glousser Emma qui s'attira un regard mi- amusé, mi- résigné de Regina.

Tous les regards braqués sur la porte, elles attendirent de voir apparaître cette fameuse princesse, et furent étonnées de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une superbe jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns bouclés, de magnifiques yeux verts, un visage fin et délicat et une silhouette élancée et gracieuse. Elle avait l'air très douce et avançait avec confiance vers elles.

« Reine Elsa, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance » s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement devant elles, attendant qu'Elsa l'y autorise avant de se redresser avec élégance.

« Princesse Katharina, je ne vous cache pas mon étonnement de vous voir dans mon royaume » la salua Elsa d'un ton neutre sans la quitter du regard.

« Je comprends votre Majesté, mais après la conduite inqualifiable de mes frères, mon père tenait à vous assurer qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur projet, et qu'il a renié Hans. De plus, il ne souhaite pas que nos deux royaumes pâtissent de la bêtise de mes frères et m'envoie donc négocier un nouveau traité commercial avec vous » lui expliqua la jeune princesse, un éclat rageur traversant son regard à la mention de ses frères.

« Vous ne semblez pas tenir vos frères en haute estime » commenta Elsa en s'adoucissant imperceptiblement.

« Je suis la seule fille de notre fratrie votre Majesté, et croyez-moi, grandir entourée de ces idiots n'a pas été des plus simples. Ils ont toujours eu tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Particulièrement Hans qui estimait qu'il méritait mieux que ce que son statut de cadet lui attribuait. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'espère qu'il a été puni à la hauteur de ses actes par vos soins » afffirma Katharina sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Il l'a été » répondit simplement Elsa avant de reprendre « Le traité commercial entre nos deux royaumes n'est pas remis en cause princesse, vous pourrez donc rassurer votre père »

« Je le ferais votre Majesté, mais peut-être pourrions-nous l'actualiser puisque je suis ici » suggéra la jeune princesse avec aplomb, le regard braqué sur Elsa.

Amusée, Elsa observa la magnifique jeune femme. Son regard pétillait d'intelligence et de gentillesse, et Elsa n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Katharina ne devait avoir aucune envie de rentrer chez elle aussi rapidement. Il était même surprenant que son père l'ait laissée venir seule, sans être escortée par un chaperon. Soit il se moquait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à sa fille unique, soit la princesse était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule.

« Ce serait une bonne chose Elsa, ce traité n'était pas à notre avantage jusqu'à présent, cela pourrait enfin changer » souffla Anna, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

« Je sais oui… » reconnut Elsa sans quitter du regard Katharina.

« En tout cas, elle me fait bonne impression cette princesse ! Et puis quelqu'un qui trouve qu'Hans est un abruti complet ne peut que m'être sympathique » railla Anna en souriant amicalement à la princesse.

« Fort bien princesse, il serait en effet regrettable de ne pas profiter de votre présence pour revoir ce traité commercial entre nos deux royaumes. » accepta finalement Elsa « Durant le temps que dureront les tractations, vous serez mon invitée au sein du palais » ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

« Merci votre Majesté, je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps » s'inclina Katharina, et Elsa eut le temps d'apercevoir son sourire qu'elle trouva magnifique.

« J'en suis persuadée » souffla Elsa avec amusement « Martha va vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements princesse, je vous ferais chercher pour un premier entretien lorsque vous serez installée » l'informa Elsa avant de la congédier d'un geste gracieux de la main.

« Je me tiens à votre entière disposition votre Majesté » affirma la belle brune en effectuant une nouvelle révérence avant de suivre la domestique.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » voulut savoir Elsa lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elles quatre dans la pièce, leur permettant de parler librement.

« Elle semble sincère et de toute évidence, elle n'a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez elle » commenta Emma qui avait discerné dans le regard émeraude de la princesse une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent aperçu dans le miroir ou encore dans le regard de Regina.

« Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'elle a à cœur vos intérêts communs et qu'elle pourrait se révéler une alliée précieuse » rajouta Regina en hochant la tête.

« Apprenons à la connaître. Ce n'est pas parce que ses frères sont des idiots qu'elle est comme eux » finit par lancer Anna, mettant ainsi un terme à l'échange.

« J'ai un bon pressentiment la concernant, et je pense que si tout se passe bien, j'exigerais d'avoir exclusivement affaire à elle dans l'avenir » annonça Elsa, faisant doucement sourire Emma.

La jolie blonde n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il s'était passé sous son regard, et elle était impatiente d'en discuter avec Regina pour voir si sa Reine était de son avis. De toute évidence, Elsa avait paru subjuguée par la beauté de la princesse, et à la façon dont Katharina avait fixé Elsa, c'était réciproque. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que les deux jeunes femmes auraient l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître et qu'elles se laisseraient une chance de développer d'éventuels sentiments amoureux qui pourraient naître entre elles. Emma voulait voir Elsa heureuse, et il se pourrait bien que cela soit possible avec Katharina.

« Elsa, est-ce que tu veux que nous restions avec toi, juste au cas où notre instinct nous aurait fait défaut concernant la princesse ? » demanda Regina avec regret, attirant l'attention d'Emma.

« C'est gentil, mais nous ne serons pas seules dans la pièce, et puis je pourrais utiliser ma magie si jamais elle devait m'attaquer, ne change rien à ce que tu as prévu, je m'en voudrais » lui assura Elsa avec un sourire complice.

« En ce qui me concerne, je vais aller chercher Henry et l'emmener faire la connaissance de Grand Paddle. Nous ne rentrerons que dans deux jours ! » clama Anna avant de s'éclipser sans attendre de réponse.

« Je vous laisse également, je dois voir mes conseillers avant ma première réunion avec la princesse Katharina » lança Elsa avant de sortir à son tour, laissant Emma et Regina seules.

« Tu as des projets ? » demanda Emma en esquissant une moue, dépitée de ne pas pouvoir passer le reste de sa journée en compagnie de sa belle brune.

« Des projets qui t'incluent » la rassura Regina en l'attirant à elle pour s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres.

Dans un long gémissement, Emma s'abandonna entre les bras de sa reine, se délectant du courant électrique qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous l'intensité de ce baiser. Chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elles s'embrassaient pour la première fois tant chaque baiser était différent du précédent. Mais chaque fois, Emma se sentait fondre et n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : Regina. Comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, l'emprise de Regina autour de son corps se renforça, et son baiser se fit encore plus possessif et passionné, tirant un nouveau gémissement à Emma dont les mains tremblantes vinrent s'accrocher aux hanches et à la nuque de Regina, la collant encore plus contre son corps en feu, souriant en sentant sa belle brune frissonner en réponse.

« Il faut que je me calme… » souffla Emma, la respiration haletante, et le front posé contre celui de Regina qu'elle tenait toujours pressée contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Vous ferais-je perdre vos moyens Miss Swan ? » s'enquit Regina avec une fierté presque tangible.

« Tes pupilles dilatées, ton souffle saccadé et les frémissements qui secouent ton corps me prouvent que je te fais le même effet. Sans parler des battements erratiques de ton cœur… » rétorqua tout aussi fièrement Emma, le regard empli de défiance et de malice.

« Ton cœur me chante le même refrain mon ange… » sourit Regina en frottant son visage contre celui d'Emma avant de déposer un baiser mutin sous son oreille, faisant doucement soupirer Emma.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas faire l'échange ? » redemanda Emma, surprise que Regina lui laisse ainsi son cœur sans l'ombre d'une crainte.

Elle en était fière cela dit, parce qu'elle savait que Regina n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour lui faire une telle faveur. Bien sûr il y avait eu Robin, mais cet idiot avait laissé Gold le voler. Emma préfèrerait mourir que de laisser quiconque lui arracher le cœur de Regina. Rien que de penser à Robin fit monter en elle une vague de jalousie et de fureur qui atteignit Regina de plein fouet, faisant comprendre à la Reine qu'Emma risquait de ne pas apprécier de la voir devenir amie avec Robin. Tout comme elle-même n'appréciait pas son amitié avec Hook. Pourtant, elles allaient devoir se faire une raison, et accepter que l'autre ne ressentait plus rien pour leur ancien compagnon, parce que sinon le poison de la jalousie allait faire des ravages dans leur couple.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui tu sais… » lancèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Interdites, elles se fixèrent durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et de se presser l'une contre l'autre. Elles devraient pourtant avoir l'habitude maintenant. Depuis qu'elles avaient fait l'échange de leur cœur, il arrivait très souvent qu'elles disent la même chose au même moment, en totale symbiose, ce qui avait finalement amené Henry à comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et à les interroger jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui parlent de ce qu'elles avaient fait. Henry les avait regardées un long moment en silence, les yeux écarquillés, à tel point qu'elles avaient fini par s'inquiéter, craignant qu'il ne leur fasse des reproches, mais le jeune garçon avait fini par sourire, affirmant qu'elles avaient probablement trouvé le meilleur moyen de communiquer, surtout avec deux handicapées des sentiments comme elles, ce qui les avaient tout trois faits rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Killian et tu le sais et à présent qu'il n'y a plus la moindre ambigüité entre nous, j'apprécie notre amitié » commença Emma en lui caressant tendrement le dos en un geste apaisant « Mais si tu me le demande, je lui ferais savoir que je préfèrerais que nous ne nous fréquentions plus à l'avenir, ce qui risque d'être compliqué, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de Milah… » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

« Et tu sais à présent que je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Robin. J'appréciais sa compagnie et ce qu'il m'offrait, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous partageons. Mais son amitié m'est très précieuse, probablement parce que personne ne veut être ami avec moi habituellement. Et puis il y a Roland. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce petit garçon, et j'aimerais continuer à faire partie de sa vie si Marianne m'y autorise… » soupira Regina en lovant son visage dans le cou d'Emma.

« J'ai confiance en toi Regina comme en personne d'autre sur cette terre, et je ne veux pas te priver d'un de tes amis. Et je refuse encore plus de devenir une de ces petites-amies surprotectrices et qui épiera le moindre de tes agissements. Je suppose qu'il nous faudra simplement à toutes les deux un peu de temps pour ne plus vouloir étriper nos ex respectifs pour la façon dont ils se sont comportés avec nous… » déclara Emma en haussant les épaules.

« C'est surtout pour ça que j'en veux à Hook. Je ne supportais pas la façon dont il agissait » grogna Regina en se rappelant de la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Tout comme je déteste la manière dont Robin a agi avec toi. Il t'a brisé le cœur et c'est cette idée qui m'insupporte. Je déteste que l'on te fasse de la peine, et je suis tellement désolée d'avoir si souvent été à l'origine de ton chagrin » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Emma, une telle culpabilité lui étreignant le cœur que Regina en eut physiquement mal.

« Je peux en dire autant Emma. Nous savions toutes les deux où appuyer pour faire le plus souffrir l'autre, et aucune de nous ne s'en est privé. Et je m'en excuse également mon ange, je m'en veux tellement… » souffla Regina en frissonnant de regrets.

Emma le savait puisqu'elle pouvait percevoir les remords de sa compagne, tout comme Regina devait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle-même ressentait en cet instant. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de discuter, mais cela les aidait malgré tout à se sentir mieux, et en effet, après quelques instants, elle sentit la culpabilité de Regina s'atténuer, même si elle savait que comme pour la sienne, jamais elle ne disparaîtrait totalement.

« Alors, de quels projets voulais-tu parler tout à l'heure ? » finit par demander Emma en penchant la tête pour observer le visage redevenu serein de sa belle brune.

« C'est une surprise » affirma Regina avec un large sourire d'anticipation « Allons-nous préparer » ajouta-t-elle en entendant au loin le carillon d'une horloge sonner les douze coups de midi.

La matinée avait filé sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, comme bien souvent lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, et Regina se félicita d'avoir prévu un dîner conséquent pour ce soir, même si, à sa grande surprise, l'estomac d'Emma ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

« Encore ? » s'étonna Emma avec ravissement « Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop depuis que nous sommes à Arendelle mon amour » souligna-t-elle avant de ravir les lèvres de Regina entre les siennes.

« J'aime te faire plaisir ma douce » se contenta d'affirmer tendrement Regina avant d'enlacer leurs mains pour entraîner Emma à sa suite.

Sur leurs passages, tous s'inclinaient, les traitant avec le même respect que pour Elsa et Anna. Très vite la rumeur avait circulé qu'elles étaient venues à Arendelle pour sauver Elsa et Anna des plans d'Hans et de ses frères, et tous les considéraient comme les Sauveuses d'Arendelle. Et pour ceux qui vivaient au palais, il était évident que les deux femmes aimaient sincèrement leur reine et que celle-ci était plus souriante et épanouie depuis que ses amies étaient présentes, ce qui ravissait le peuple d'Arendelle qui n'avait jamais vu leur reine ainsi.

« Je commence presque à m'y faire » souffla Emma lorsque deux gardes leur ouvrirent la porte de leurs appartements en les voyant arriver.

« Tu es une princesse Emma, il est normal que les gens te montrent ainsi leur respect » sourit Regina, amusée par la gêne de sa belle blonde.

Emma se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant d'avancer vers leur lit sur lequel avait été disposées deux chaudes tenues. L'une blanche et violette, l'autre noir et parme, ce qui la fit largement sourire. Sans poser de question, elle commença à se déshabiller, ne se stoppant qu'en percevant le cœur de Regina s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Inquiète elle releva la tête vers sa compagne et frémit longuement en découvrant la lueur de désir qui avait assombrit son regard, le rendant d'un noir profond et envoûtant. Et Emma réalisa qu'elle se tenait à présent en sous-vêtement devant sa Reine qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Cela lui avait paru tellement naturel qu'elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

« Tu es si belle… » soupira Regina en avançant vers elle pour se presser contre son corps dénudé, les faisant toutes deux soupirer de convoitise.

« Regina… » souffla Emma d'une voix rauque en se plaquant sensuellement contre le corps de sa voluptueuse compagne, les reins en feu.

« Pas encore ma douce, pas encore… » souffla Regina avec regrets sans pour autant réussir à se détacher du corps attrayant de son amour.

Emma hocha aussitôt de la tête, se résignant à taire une fois encore son désir de faire l'amour à Regina, même si elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Mais elle refusait de forcer Regina, et si celle-ci avait encore besoin de temps, elle le lui accorderait, même si cela devait la tuer de frustration.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce soir en espérant que vous aurez aimé :-)**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et bonne soirée :-)**

 **Bises**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 14 juillet en famille et que vos vacances (si vous y êtes), se déroulent bien. Et pour ceux qui travaillent et n'auront pas de vacances (ce qui aurait dû être mon cas sans cet accident qui m'oblige à rester enfermée chez moi H24, ce qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système), je leur souhaite bon courage ;-)**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, mais en me relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ces chapitres ne contenaient pas les modifications que j'y avais apporté avant le crash de mon PC et j'ai donc dû en réécrire certains passages ;-( J'espère donc qu'ils vous plairont, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais initialement prévu.**

 **Pour information, cette fic comporte 27 chapitres et 1 épilogue. La fin est donc particulièrement proche... Pour aujourd'hui, je vous poste uniquement ce chapitre, mais j'essaierai de vous poster la suite dans la semaine (mercredi probablement) pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Plus tôt si vous êtes sages (mais je sais que mes lecteurs le sont toujours :-) donc...)**

 **Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris, que ce soit pour cette histoire ou pour une autre de mes fics, cela me touche beaucoup et m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire (j'ai d'ailleurs fini une mini fic d'une dizaine de chapitre et j'ai commencé à écrire sa suite si cela vous intéresse... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cela se situe après Neverland, et qu'il s'agit d'un OS SwanQueen of course)**

 **Un immense merci tout particuliers à tous mes lecteurs qui prennent sur leur temps pour me laisser des messages d'encouragement et qui s'enquièrent de ma santé, c'est très touchant et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Vous êtes tous adorables, et je vous adore. C'est avant tout pour vous que je persévère et n'abandonne pas mes histoires qui me permettent aussi de me changer les idées...**

 **Allez, arrêtons les violons et je vous laisse à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Pour éviter tout débordement, Regina s'était changée grâce à l'aide de la magie, faisant protester Emma qui trouvait cela terriblement injuste, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé la Reine. Mais Regina savait qu'elles marchaient sur la corde raide du désir depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une infime étincelle pour qu'elles tombent dans le gouffre de la passion et s'y perdent éternellement. Et elle tenait vraiment à faire cette surprise à Emma. Avec l'aide d'Elsa, elle avait tout préparé pour que cela soit parfait, et sachant Henry entre de bonnes mains, elles pourraient s'absenter quelques jours sans s'inquiéter de rien.

« Tu es prête ? » voulut savoir Regina en regardant Emma enfiler l'épais manteau en laine de mouton qu'elle avait fait apparaître grâce à sa magie.

« Prête » acquiesça Emma en gardant le bonnet en fourrure dans sa main gantée en rejoignant sa Reine qui l'attendait près de la porte.

Avec un large sourire d'anticipation, Regina passa son bras autour de la taille d'Emma qui imita aussitôt son geste et elles quittèrent leur chambre. Traversant les couloirs du palais, elles en sortirent, et Emma poussa un cri de joie en découvrant le traîneau qui les attendait au pied des escaliers de marbre du château.

« Tu m'emmènes en ballade ? » s'exclama Emma avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant.

« C'est une partie de la surprise en effet » sourit Regina en aidant Emma à prendre place.

D'épaisses couvertures avaient été étalées sur les sièges et lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux assises, Regina se lovant dans les bras d'Emma, d'autres couvertures vinrent les recouvrir afin d'éviter qu'elles ne prennent froid durant le voyage. Emma allait s'étonner de l'absence d'un cocher lorsque le traîneau se mit en marche seul, faisant comprendre à la jolie blonde que sa Reine avait dû enchanter leur moyen de transport afin qu'elles soient seules, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

« Où allons-nous ? » voulut savoir Emma en observant le paysage défiler tranquillement autour d'elles.

Pour seule réponse, et sachant que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait distraire Emma jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination, Regina rejeta la tête en arrière, posa sa main sur la nuque d'Emma et s'empara langoureusement de ses lèvres, les entraînant dans un baiser enflammé qui raviva leurs désirs réciproques, et elles glissèrent légèrement sur la banquette, Regina se retrouvant partiellement allongée sur une Emma gémissante qui s'accrochait fiévreusement à elle, comme si elle craignait de la voir lui échapper. Perdues dans leur étreinte, elles ne prêtaient plus attention à ce qui les entouraient, indifférentes au temps qui passaient, et elles ne remarquèrent donc pas que, dans le ciel, le soleil céda progressivement la place à la lune et aux étoiles.

« Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à t'embrasser… » murmura Emma alors qu'elles se séparaient entre deux baisers pour pouvoir respirer un peu.

« Cela me convient tout à fait mon ange… » sourit Regina en la dévorant du regard, se calant un peu plus contre le corps ferme et parfait d'Emma.

« Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec mes nerfs… » grogna Emma en descendant ses mains le long du dos de Regina, les posant au creux de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

En dépit de l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements respectifs, ce geste électrisa totalement Regina qui remua pour se coucher un peu plus sur Emma qui gronda en réponse, la pressant intimement contre elle, effaçant les derniers vides qui les séparaient.

« Es-tu heureuse Regina ? » demanda Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa Reine, y cherchant la réponse à sa question.

« Que te dis mon cœur Emma ? Que te disent mes pensées ? » l'interrogea Regina, étonnée par la question et touchée par ce qu'elle percevait.

Emma paraissait tellement déterminée à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse qu'elle était prête à s'oublier elle-même pour y parvenir. Jamais personne n'avait aimé Regina de cette façon. Daniel peut-être, et encore, elle ne pourrait le jurer. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Des enfants qui découvraient l'amour pour la première fois. Tout avait été exaltant et fabuleux auprès de Daniel. Nouveau et magique, mais avec Emma, c'était encore tellement plus intense et profond. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi, autant aimée, protégée, désirée. A sa place et en phase avec une autre personne.

« Oui Emma, je suis heureuse, tellement que parfois, j'en ai le souffle coupé… » finit par avouer Regina, le visage transfiguré par le bonheur.

Emma eut un sourire timide et émerveillé qui fit fondre le cœur de l'ancienne Méchante Reine qui se pencha vers les lèvres rosées et gonflées de leurs baisers et s'en empara avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Le baiser fut doux, amoureux, prometteur. C'était un baiser qui parlait d'amour et d'éternité. Un baiser qui scellait une promesse silencieuse d'être toujours là pour l'autre quoi que la vie leur réserverait encore comme difficultés à surmonter.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse avec toi mon amour, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie » affirma Emma en se blottissant contre sa Reine avec un long soupir de bien-être.

Le sentiment de paix qui assaillit Regina lui coupa le souffle, et elle serra possessivement Emma entre ses bras, comme pour l'y garder pour toujours, et empêcher quiconque de la lui reprendre. Regina n'était peut-être plus la Méchante Reine, mais elle savait que si d'aventure elle devait perdre Emma, peu importait la raison, alors son alter ego maléfique referait surface et se montrerait plus cruelle et sans pitié qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Si je le pouvais, je te garderais ainsi à jamais… » murmura Regina en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps d'Emma.

« Ne me tente pas, j'adorerais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça, dans tes bras… » soupira Emma d'une petite voix ensommeillée qui fit tendrement sourire Regina.

Cela avait beau faire une semaine qu'elles étaient à Arendelle, Emma était encore terriblement fatiguée. Regina s'était parfaitement remise de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elles ne parviennent à ramener Elsa chez elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emma qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire un tel usage intensif de sa magie. Surtout qu'ouvrir le portail pour voyager de Storybrooke à Arendelle lui avait demandé une très grande quantité d'énergie, même si Regina avait mêlé sa magie à la sienne pour limiter la fatigue. Alors, faisant taire son désir pour sa belle Sauveuse, Regina la berça contre elle, lui fredonnant sans y penser la berceuse qu'elle chantait à Henry lorsqu'il était bébé, et la regarda s'endormir.

Et son cœur se tordit de bonheur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle fut assaillie par des images qu'elles savaient créées par la magie, mais qui la rendaient malgré tout folle de joie tant elles se faisaient le reflet de la vie qu'elle aurait voulu vivre auprès d'Emma. Des images où Emma et elles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon, dans les bras l'une de l'autre et berçant un Henry bébé, chantant pour lui pendant qu'il s'endormait dans leurs bras. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur ces souvenirs d'une vie à trois, et s'endormit en étant bercée par ces images d'un bonheur sans nuage.

« Hummm… » gémit-elle en s'éveillant en douceur, la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Emma dont les bras la retenaient prisonnière contre elle.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Regina savoura ce réveil en douceur avant de réaliser que le traîneau était à l'arrêt. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle releva légèrement la tête et sourit en constatant qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Heureusement qu'elle avait enchanté le traîneau pour qu'il les conduise à bon port sans anicroche. Se recalant contre Emma, protégées du froid par les chaudes couvertures, elle savoura leur étreinte. Leurs jambes étaient étroitement emmêlées, faisant fusionner leurs deux corps, et les bras d'Emma étaient noués dans son dos, alors que les siens étaient enroulés autour du corps abandonné de sa Sauveuse. Regina avait très envie de découvrir la réaction d'Emma lorsqu'elle réaliserait où elles se trouvaient à présent, mais elle aimait bien trop leur position actuelle pour vouloir y mettre un terme pour le moment. De toute façon, elles avaient plusieurs jours pour profiter de cette surprise qu'elle réservait à sa belle blonde.

« Bonjour mon amour… » murmura Emma au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant sourire de bonheur.

« Bonjour ma douce, ou plutôt bonsoir… » s'amusa Regina en se redressant, posant son menton sur ses mains qu'elle noua juste au-dessus de la poitrine d'Emma pour mieux observer le visage de sa belle qui se réveillait doucement.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Emma sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Nous sommes arrivées sur le lieu de ta surprise » lui révéla Regina.

La Reine éclata de rire en voyant Emma ouvrir les yeux en grand, une lueur de curiosité enfantine faisant étinceler son regard. Pourtant, en dépit de sa curiosité flagrante, Emma ne bougea pas, comme subjuguée par la vision de sa compagne perdue dans son rire qui cascadait dans le silence de la nuit comme une divine mélodie qui enchantait les sens d'Emma et l'emprisonnait dans une bulle de bonheur de laquelle elle ne désirait pas sortir, pas encore. Jamais si elle avait son mot à dire.

« J'aime tellement quand tu ris ainsi… » soupira tendrement Emma en caressant du bout des doigts le visage aimé.

« Jamais je ne m'étais sentie libre de me laisser aller ainsi à la joie… » murmura Regina, une lueur de chagrin traversant subrepticement son regard.

Immédiatement Emma resserra son étreinte autour de sa volcanique brune et lui envoya des ondes d'amour et d'apaisement, faisant soupirer Regina qui déposa un chaste baiser empli de reconnaissance et d'amour sur les lèvres de son matelas de fortune, lui faisant réaliser qu'elles étaient toujours allongées dans le traîneau, leurs corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Nous y allons ? » l'interrogea Regina en se relevant, obligeant Emma à la libérer.

En grognant de mécontentement en sentant le corps de Regina s'éloigner d'elle, la faisant frissonner violemment alors que la morsure du manque se faisait déjà ressentir, Emma se releva à regret afin de descendre du traîneau, sa main dans celle de Regina, avant de se figer en écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement en découvrant enfin l'endroit où Regina l'avait emmenée.

« Bienvenues ! » les salua soudain une petite voix guillerette, leur faisant baisser le regard.

« Olaf ! » s'exclama Emma en souriant largement, s'agenouillant immédiatement pour se retrouver à la hauteur du bonhomme de neige.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Olaf ! Et j'adore les câlins ! » clama joyeusement l'ami créé par la magie d'Elsa afin de faire plaisir à sa jeune sœur.

Emma éclata de rire en entendant cette phrase devenue aussi célèbre que la chanson qu'Elsa chantait dans le dessin-animé, et sans se faire prier, fit un câlin à Olaf sous le regard légèrement incrédule et amusé de Regina.

« Je suis Emma, et voici Regina, nous sommes les amies d'Elsa et d'Anna » lui apprit Emma en se relevant sans cesser de sourire.

« Elsa m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre » lança joyeusement Olaf en les guidant vers le palais de glace.

« Un ami à toi ? » demanda Regina alors qu'elles le suivaient sans protester.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse regarder le Disney » rigola doucement Emma en passant son bras autour de la taille de Regina, la tirant contre son côté droit « Olaf a été créée par la magie d'Elsa lorsqu'Anna et elle étaient enfants »

« Elle a réussi à donner la vie à un objet inanimé ? Elle est encore plus puissante que je ne le pensais » commenta Regina avec admiration.

« Mais comme moi sa magie l'effraie un peu je pense… » souffla pensivement Emma, souriant en sentant l'étreinte de Regina se resserrer autour d'elle.

« Je ne laisserai jamais la magie te mettre en danger Emma, je te le promets » assura Regina avec une telle conviction qu'Emma se sentit instantanément apaisée.

« Olaf a parlé d'une chambre, nous allons passer la nuit ici ? » voulut savoir Emma en jetant des regards émerveillés autour d'elle, constatant que ce palais de glace était encore plus beau que dans la version Disney.

« Quelques jours même si tu en as envie » lui révéla Regina en tentant de cacher sa nervosité devant une indifférence de façade.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Emma avec un grand sourire « Je t'ai pour moi toute seule pendant plusieurs jours ? » s'assura Emma, le regard pétillant de joie.

« Tu oublies Olaf » se moqua gentiment Regina, soulagée qu'Emma semble ravie de passer les prochains jours en sa seule compagnie.

Bien sûr durant leur voyage dans le temps, elles avaient été seules la plupart du temps, mais elles n'étaient pas encore en couple à ce moment-là, et d'une certaine façon, cela avait été plus simple. Mais à présent, Emma et elle sortaient ensemble, et elle n'avait pas voulu donner à Emma l'impression de vouloir forcer les choses entre elles. Après tout, une escapade romantique comme celle-ci avait souvent pour but de franchir une étape décisive dans une relation amoureuse. Et autant Regina en avait envie, elle n'était pas hypocrite au point de le nier, autant elle avait avant tout voulu faire plaisir à Emma en l'emmenant dans cet endroit qui semblait la fasciner depuis leur arrivée. La Reine avait souvent surpris Emma à observer le palais de glace d'Elsa, et l'idée de l'y emmener quelques jours lui avait paru évidente.

Après tout, comme Emma le lui avait dit, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles dormaient dans le même lit qu'elles étaient obligées de faire quoi que ce soit, et force était de reconnaître qu'en dehors de baisers et de caresses fiévreuses, elles étaient restées sages. Et Regina adorait cela, la façon dont elles apprenaient à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser, laissant les choses se faire tranquillement sans jamais trop en demander à l'autre. C'était parfois frustrant, beaucoup même, mais en même temps, c'était très agréable, et le fait de s'endormir et de se réveiller dans les bras d'Emma était déjà un cadeau précieux, alors elle ne se plaignait pas.

« Voilà votre chambre » lança Olaf en leur montrant une porte ouverte « Je dois rentrer au château voir Anna, au revoir » clama-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

« Et bien on dirait bien que ce sera seulement toi et moi tout compte fait ! » souffla Emma en enlaçant Regina par derrière, la faisant délicieusement frissonner contre elle.

« Si cela te dérange… » commença Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer le visage d'Emma.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma s'emparait de ses lèvres pour la faire taire. La main de la belle blonde se posa délicatement sur la joue de Regina, maintenant son visage en place pendant qu'elles se perdaient dans ce baiser que rien ni personne ne pouvait venir interrompre et qu'elles firent durer jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne devienne insupportable et ne les contraigne à se séparer, restant cependant lèvres contre lèvres, leurs souffles brûlants et haletants se mêlant sensuellement.

« Regina, j'adore être avec toi, alors t'avoir pour moi toute seule, c'est Noël et mon anniversaire avant l'heure ! » affirma Emma avec un sourire mutin.

« Je suis ton cadeau ? » sourit Regina, le regard pétillant de fierté de savoir qu'elle était tout ce qu'Emma désirait.

« Le plus beau que la vie m'ait jamais fait » affirma sincèrement Emma en la couvant d'un regard tellement aimant que Regina en suffoqua presque de bonheur.

« Allons visiter notre chambre » suggéra Regina en se détachant légèrement, même si elle garda un bras autour de la taille d'Emma.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte de froid ? » s'étonna Emma en avançant, surprise par l'agréable chaleur qui la poussa à retirer gants, bonnet et manteau.

« Elsa et moi avons veillez à ce que nous ayons chaud, même si le palais est fait de glace » s'amusa Regina en lui désignant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait tranquillement.

« Ce n'est pas risqué ? » s'inquiéta Emma, moins pour sa propre sécurité que pour le château d'Elsa.

« Pas avec la magie que nous avons déployée, et avant que tu ne me poses la question, Henry était d'accord pour que j'y fasse appel » la rassura Regina en retirant à son tour son manteau, restant en pull dans la pièce.

« Regina, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu n'utiliseras plus la magie pour faire le mal. J'avais seulement peur que le palais d'Elsa ne soit endommagé par la chaleur » rétorqua Emma en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh… » souffla Regina en arborant un sourire d'excuses « Ce ne sera pas le cas, ce palais résisterait au milieu d'un feu de forêt » la rassura-t-elle en se lovant entre les bras de sa Sauveuse.

« Cet endroit est féérique, merci de m'y avoir emmenée ma douce » souffla Emma avec fascination.

« Tu avais l'air d'en avoir tellement envie… » sourit Regina en embrassant son menton avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura sans jamais s'en emparer avant de revenir poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« C'est le moment où tu me traite encore de grande enfant ? » demanda malicieusement Emma, une lueur rieuse dans le regard.

« J'aime cet aspect de ta personnalité. Je trouve ça merveilleux qu'en dépit de tout ce que tu as traversé, tu aies conservé cette innocence et cet enthousiasme propre aux enfants… » lui avoua Regina en lui caressant doucement le visage.

« Je pensais avoir perdu cela, mais c'est à ton contact que je l'ai retrouvé » avoua Emma en la couvant du regard.

« Moi ? Je dirais plutôt que j'ai le don pour faire remonter à la surface le pire chez les gens ! » protesta Regina en songeant à Blanche.

« Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant ! » protesta aussitôt Emma « Il est vrai que tu es la seule personne au monde qui soit capable de me rendre dingue en une seconde, mais tu es aussi celle qui me donne l'impression d'être exceptionnelle et unique. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi-même parce que je veux être à la hauteur de la femme douce et merveilleuse que tu es… » ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour voir de la bonté en moi… » soupira Regina, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour sa belle blonde.

« Je ne suis pas la seule crois-moi. Les gens l'avaient simplement oublié et il est temps de leur rappeler qui est la vraie Regina » clama Emma avant de l'embrasser avec une telle dévotion que Regina sentit une larme lui échapper.

Parfois elle avait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve, ou dans un monde parfait créée par la magie dans le seul but de lui montrer ce que pourrait être sa vie avant de la replonger dans le vide et la souffrance quotidienne de son existence. Et si ce monde n'existait que dans sa tête, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à le quitter.

« Je suis bien là Regina, et je n'irais nulle part » la rassura Emma qui avait suivi le fil de ses émotions et de ses craintes.

La gorge nouée, Regina se contenta d'embrasser tendrement Emma dans le cou, profitant encore quelques secondes de l'étreinte rassurante et aimante de sa belle blonde avant de se reculer en entendant le ventre d'Emma grogner légèrement, faisant écho à son propre estomac. Elles n'avaient rien avalé ce midi, et l'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps. Pas étonnant donc qu'elles aient faim. Heureusement qu'elle avait tout prévu et que leur dîner les attendait sagement.

« Viens » lança-t-elle simplement en entraînant Emma à sa suite, la tirant par leurs mains liées.

« Où allons-nous ? Encore une surprise ? » demanda Emma avec curiosité en suivant docilement sa belle brune.

« En quelque sorte » répondit Regina en sortant de la chambre pour traverser le couloir.

Profitant de ce qu'Emma passait beaucoup de temps avec Anna, Elsa et elle avaient eu toute la semaine pour préparer leur séjour au palais, et elles y étaient régulièrement venues, si bien que Regina était à présent aussi familière avec le château que si c'était le sien. Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Olaf. Elsa lui avait demandé si elle voulait que des domestiques les accompagne, mais elle avait refusé. Après tout, elle adorait cuisiner, et préférait largement être seule avec Emma, se sentant plus à l'aise que de savoir de parfaits inconnus dans les parages. En tant que Reine, elle était habituée à voir des domestiques œuvrer dans l'ombre, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, et préférait faire les choses elle-même. Même à Storybrooke elle n'avait pas de domestiques et s'en passait très bien.

Pour la taquiner Emma disait que c'était parce qu'elle était une acharnée du contrôle, mais elles savaient toutes les deux que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ça et que c'était bien plus profond et douloureux pour Regina. En échangeant leurs cœurs, Emma avait eu accès à tous les souvenirs du passé de sa Reine et avait donc vu ce qu'avait été son enfance au quotidien. Cora, la Reine de cœurs, avait fait de chacun de ses domestiques ses yeux et ses oreilles. En leur arrachant leurs cœurs, la Sorcière s'était ainsi assuré qu'ils lui rapporteraient le moindre faits et gestes de sa fille, faisant naître en celle-ci une méfiance instinctive et irrépressible envers ces marionnettes obéissantes et omniprésentes. Voilà pourquoi, même si Emma plaisantait gentiment sur le sujet, elle n'insistait jamais et acceptait l'attitude de Regina. Mieux encore, elle la comprenait et la soutenait et cela faisait un bien fou à Regina que quelqu'un reconnaisse enfin ses souffrances et ne les minimises pas.

Regina avait conscience qu'elle avait encore un énorme travail sur elle-même à effectuer, mais avec l'amour et le soutien sans faille d'Emma, la Reine était sereine et savait qu'elle finirait par vaincre ses derniers démons. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle tenait tant à chouchouter Emma et à la couvrir d'attention. Pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait noté ses efforts et les appréciait à leur juste valeur. Sans parler du fait qu'elle adorait surprendre Emma et lire la joie sur son visage.

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître le château » souligna Emma, surprise que Regina s'y déplace avec autant de facilité.

Elle avait suivi le cours des pensées de Regina, et même si elle était soulagée de ne pas voir Regina se renfermée sur elle-même comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'elle repensait à ce que Cora lui avait infligé durant son enfance, Emma préféra s'en assurer en détournant son attention définitivement, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de la ramener au présent et à ces quelques jours qu'elles allaient passer seules au monde, en amoureuses.

« J'y suis venue plusieurs fois durant la semaine pour préparer notre séjour » lui expliqua-t-elle au moment où elles s'immobilisaient devant une porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? » demanda Emma en espérant qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine.

« Un salon » sourit Regina en ouvrant la porte.

Elles furent accueillies par une douce chaleur diffusée par un feu de cheminée, mais ce fut avant tout la délicieuse odeur qui s'élevait dans l'air qui attira l'attention d'Emma. Fermant les yeux, la Sauveuse huma avec délice le délicat fumet, et rouvrit les yeux, le regard pétillant de gourmandise, et un sourire ravi ornant ses lèvres.

« Tes lasagnes ? » s'assura-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

« Exact » sourit Regina en la guidant vers la table.

« Merveilleux » souffla Emma en aidant Regina à prendre place « Je peux bien faire le service puisque tu as cuisiné » lança-t-elle en voyant Regina sur le point de protester.

« Soit » concéda Regina en se laissant servir de bon cœur, sachant qu'Emma voulait elle aussi lui faire plaisir et prendre soin d'elle.

Une fois leurs assiettes devant elles, et toutes deux assises, elles commencèrent à manger sereinement et en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque leur faim fut en partie soulagée qu'elles se remirent à discuter.

« Que penses-tu de la princesse Katharina ? » voulut savoir Emma curieuse de connaître l'avis de Regina.

« Je pense qu'Elsa pourrait trouver en elle une alliée précieuse, voire même une amie » déclara Regina après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Seulement une amie ? » insista Emma en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Probablement pas si je me fie à la façon dont elles se regardaient, mais je pense qu'elles deviendront amies avant toute chose » sourit Regina en haussant élégamment des épaules.

« Elle m'a fait bonne impression et ma magie n'a pas réagi en sa présence, ce qui est plutôt bon signe non ? » s'enquit Emma qui hésitait encore à se fier totalement à sa magie.

« En effet. Mais n'oublie jamais que ton intuition restera toujours ta meilleure conseillère » rétorqua Regina en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette.

« Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais jamais l'erreur de trop m'appuyer sur la magie. De toute façon, tu ne me laisserai pas faire » assura Emma, sachant ce qui inquiétait sa compagne.

Emma savait que Regina craignait que comme elle, la magie ne finisse par la griser et devienne une seconde nature au point qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en passer et s'en serve en dépit du bon sens. Et surtout, Emma savait que Regina avait peur que la magie ne prenne le pas sur la bonté d'Emma et qu'elle finisse par franchir le point de non-retour. Mais Emma ne s'inquiétait pas. Non parce qu'elle se pensait plus intelligente que Regina pour se laisser avoir, mais justement parce que Regina faisait partie de sa vie et qu'elle savait que jamais la Reine ne la laisserait déraper et se laisser entraîner dans cette spirale infernale faite de promesses vides de sens et de regrets éternels.

« Non, en effet » acquiesça fermement Regina, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

Repoussant son assiette vide, Emma déposa à côté sa serviette et se leva pour contourner la table et tendre sa main à Regina qui la prit sans poser de questions. Entremêlant leurs doigts, Emma l'entraîna vers le balcon et se plaqua contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras pour observer le ciel étoilé.

« C'est magnifique… » murmura Regina, les mains posées sur celles d'Emma qui recouvraient son ventre, et les yeux braqués sur les constellations.

« Pas autant que toi… » affirma Emma en l'observant avec vénération.

Quittant le ciel du regard, Regina tourna les yeux vers Emma et plongea dans l'émeraude étincelant de ses opales, s'y perdant longuement. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis dans un bel ensemble, avancèrent leurs visages vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent facilement, entamant un lent ballet qui gagna peu à peu en intensité. Dans un soupir étouffé, Regina se tourna entre les bras d'Emma, et leurs courbes s'épousèrent à la perfection, les faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête alors qu'elles intensifiaient leur étreinte, réveillant la flamme du désir dans leurs corps. Au même instant, leurs magies s'activèrent, et elles se retrouvèrent debout près de leur lit, les faisant sourire contre les lèvres de l'autre.

« Au moins sait-on que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde… » commenta Emma avec amusement.

Regina la regarda longuement, voulant s'assurer qu'Emma ne se sentait pas obligée d'une quelconque façon, mais tout en sa belle blonde lui criait son désir et son bonheur de s'offrir à elle et de partager ce moment de plaisir et de communion entre ses bras. Le cœur d'Emma battait follement dans sa poitrine, faisant probablement écho à son propre cœur, et toutes ses émotions étaient centrées sur elle et sur ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partager. De son côté, Emma était soulagée et comblée de sentir l'envie irrépressible qu'éprouvait Regina pour elle et de la sentir frémir contre elle. L'une comme l'autre, voulaient faire de leur première fois un instant merveilleux dont elles se souviendraient toute leur vie comme d'un moment magique et complice. Elles voulaient que chaque fois qu'elles y penseraient, elles n'auraient plus qu'une envie, recommencer à se perdre dans les bras de l'autre, encore et encore.

Son regard plongé dans celui de son amour, comme pour sonder son âme, Regina leva une main et retraça du bout des doigts les traits finement ciselés du visage de la belle blonde avant de s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres. Malgré le désir brûlant qui lui embrasait les reins, elle était déterminée à prendre son temps et à faire de cette nuit un instant hors du temps, dont Emma se souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle voulait faire oublier à sa compagne toutes ses anciennes conquêtes pour qu'elle n'ait plus qu'elle seule à l'esprit, et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Emma.

« Regina… » souffla Emma, la voix rauque en un appel explicite qui décida enfin la mairesse à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Avec assurance et douceur, elle allongea Emma sur le lit et vint recouvrir son corps du sien, faisant longuement gémir Emma qui sembla se délecter de se sentir prisonnière entre le corps de la volcanique brune et le matelas. Sans rompre leur baiser, elles laissèrent leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs corps, s'effeuillant en douceur, apprenant les caresses qui les faisaient frémir, celles qui leur tirait des gémissements inarticulés et celles qui les faisaient s'arquer et en réclamer toujours plus. Rivalisant d'imagination et d'adresse, elles se conduisirent l'une et l'autre sur des chemins vertigineux, des montagnes d'ivresse qui les laissèrent haletantes et frémissantes dans les bras de l'autre.

« Je t'aime… » gémit faiblement Regina en se blottissant contre le corps brûlant et accueillant d'Emma, souriant en la sentant la presser jalousement contre elle, comme pour qu'elles se fondent l'une dans l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi ma douce… » entendit-elle Emma soupirer en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, la faisant sourire plus largement.

Fermant les yeux, Regina se laissa aller à son bonheur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Comblée, détendue et se sentant à sa place. Cette étreinte amoureuse avait été parfaite. Emma s'était montré une amante attentionnée, passionnée, fougueuse et attentive, et lui avait fait connaître une expérience transcendante. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Avant Emma, cela n'avait été que du sexe. Mais avec Emma, tout avait une saveur différente, et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que cette première nuit avait été aussi merveilleuse pour Emma que pour elle.

« Elle l'a été » murmura Emma d'une voix endormie « La plus belle de toute ma vie » rajouta-t-elle avant que le son de sa respiration n'apprenne à Regina qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Pour moi aussi mon amour » murmura Regina en se surélevant légèrement pour observer le visage endormi d'Emma.

Et elle la trouva plus belle que jamais, le visage encore marqué par le plaisir partagé, et Regina se demanda si elle arborait la même expression extatique. Probablement. En soupirant béatement, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma et se rallongea contre elle, passant un bras possessif sur le ventre de sa belle blonde et se laissa happer par le sommeil pour quelques heures réparatrices, et ce fut une douce sensation qui l'éveilla lentement. Les yeux fermés elle tenta de comprendre ce qui provoquait ces doux picotements le long de ses bras, puis sur ses joues. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud effleurer son visage, qu'elle comprit qu'Emma en était responsable, et qu'un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres.

« Bonjour ma douce » sourit doucement Emma avant de s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon ange » répondit Regina, la voix rauque de sommeil et de désir mêlé.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi » annonça ensuite Emma en se levant souplement, faisant grogner Regina de déception.

Intriguée, la belle brune s'assit dans le lit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Emma s'approcher avec un plateau copieusement garni, lui faisant comprendre que sa belle blonde s'était levée de bonne heure pour lui servir le petit déjeuner au lit. Si elle n'en était pas déjà totalement amoureuse, elle serait perdue en cet instant tant l'attention était adorable et pleine d'une tendre prévenance.

« Je vais finir pas croire que les rumeurs qui circulent sur ton incompétence en cuisine sont infondées… » souffla Regina en humant la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans la chambre.

« En fait c'est encore un cadeau que tu m'as fait… » avoua Emma en déposant le plateau sur le lit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Regina qui ne se rappelait pas avoir donné de cours de cuisine à Emma.

« Avant notre départ pour New-York, j'étais capable de faire cramer l'eau des pâtes… » se moqua Emma en roulant des yeux.

« C'est ce qu'Henry avait laissé entendre en effet » gloussa Regina avec amusement « Et ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Non. En plus de tes souvenirs, tu as dû vouloir t'assurer que je pourrais nourrir convenablement notre fils, parce qu'à présent, je suis à l'aise dans une cuisine » sourit Emma avec une certaine fierté.

« Je n'en ai pas eu conscience… » s'excusa Regina, se demandant si Emma lui en voulait de lui avoir ainsi transmis toutes ces connaissances qu'elle n'avait pas désirées.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche ma douce, au contraire » la rassura Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser « De cette façon, je pourrais vous concocter de bons petits plats lorsque tu seras trop fatiguée pour le faire. Et puis ce n'était pas juste que tu sois obligée de toujours cuisiner pour nous même si je sais que tu aimes ça » ajouta Emma avec entrain.

« Je me demande si je t'ai transféré d'autres connaissances sans le vouloir… » s'interrogea Regina d'un air pensif.

« Et est-ce que ça a fonctionné dans un seul sens ? » demanda à son tour Emma avant d'ajouter dans une grimace d'autodérision « Enfin dans mon cas, je ne vois pas trop quel genre de connaissances j'aurais pu t'apporter… En dehors de forcer une serrure… »

« Ne te dévalorise pas ainsi Emma, je déteste ça » gronda Regina en pinçant les lèvres « Tu es bien plus brillante que tu ne le laisses penser, et tu as une excellente culture générale. Tu n'as peut-être pas une intelligence académique, mais tu es douée dans de nombreux domaines ! » tempêta Regina avec conviction.

« Merci » souffla Emma en lui volant un autre baiser « Donc ? As-tu des connaissances que j'aurais pu te transmettre ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » réfléchit Regina en prenant conscience que c'était le cas et se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur ce phénomène plus tôt.

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Emma, piquée par la curiosité.

« La littérature » s'exclama Regina « J'ai toujours aimé lire, donc je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais je me souviens de livres que je n'ai jamais lus, j'en suis certaine… » expliqua-t-elle en interrogeant Emma.

« J'ai toujours aimé lire, depuis que je suis toute petite. Les livres ont été mon refuge de prédilection durant de très nombreuses années » reconnut Emma, soulagée que ce soit ce genre de connaissances qu'elle ait partagées avec Regina.

« Et tu en as lu un nombre impressionnant… » commenta Regina, véritablement admirative « Et tu as une excellente mémoire… » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un passage de Robinson Crusoé lui revenait sans qu'elle ait lu le livre.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tous les livres en détail, mais il y en a que j'ai lu plusieurs fois, alors je suppose que je peux en citer des passages à la virgule près » s'amusa Emma en haussant modestement les épaules.

« En tout cas grâce à toi, je possède à présent une solide culture littéraire, même si je pense que j'aimerais lire certains livres par moi-même » sourit Regina en se penchant à son tour pour embrasser sa belle blonde.

« Ma bibliothèque est toute à toi, tu peux y prendre les livres qui te plairont » lui assura Emma avec un sourire étincelant, ravie de découvrir que Regina semblait partager son amour de la lecture.

Elle se voyait déjà, assise devant un bon feu de cheminée, Regina lovée dans ses bras, toutes deux allongées sur le canapé, et lisant de concert un bon roman, Henry assis plus loin et plongé dans une bande-dessinées. Le paradis.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ;-)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai longuement hésité alors j'espère que la façon dont j'ai choisi d'aborder ce tournant dans leur relation vous aura plu (même si je sais que certaines risquent d'être frustrées...)**

 **Allez, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Bon dimanche à tous, gros bisous :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir tous le monde!**

 **Je sais, j'avais dit mercredi (enfin peut-être), mais devant le peu de commentaires reçus, je me suis demandé si cette fic plaisait toujours autant. Heureusement il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres à poster, donc je vais continuer à la poster jusqu'à son terme. Ensuite je verrai si je me relance dans une nouvelle publication ou pas.**

 **J'ai retrouvé plusieurs fics que j'avais écrite avant de poster Rencontre prédestinée (vive les disques durs externes), mais du coup j'hésite à vous les poster puisqu'elles concernent le début de la série et que visiblement ça n'intéresse plus grand monde...**

 **Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Leur petit-déjeuner avalé, Emma déposa le plateau au pied du lit avant de revenir se glisser sous le drap, attirant Regina contre elle. Lovées l'une contre l'autre, elles restèrent à se regarder bêtement, échangeant de temps en temps des baisers lents, sensuels, amoureux. Leurs mains caressaient paresseusement le corps de l'autre, en des effleurements affectueux qui n'étaient pas faits pour réveiller la passion qui couvait en elles, mais pour témoigner de leur amour et de leur besoin de l'autre. Aucune d'elles n'avait jamais connu cette intimité, partagée une telle connexion avec quiconque, et elles planaient sur un petit nuage dont elles n'avaient aucune envie de descendre.

« Tu veux que nous nous levions ? » finit par demander Emma sachant que Regina détestait rester à paresser au lit.

« Hummm…. » fit semblant d'hésiter Regina avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres « Non, je suis bien ici, avec toi… »

« Voilà un jour à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier ! La grande Regina Mills qui s'autorise une matinée cocooning ! » la taquina Emma avec un large sourire ravi.

« Jamais je n'avais eu de bonne raison de rester traîner au lit jusqu'à présent » avoua Regina, son regard se voilant légèrement.

« Je suis là maintenant, et crois-moi je vais me faire un plaisir de te donner régulièrement de bonnes raisons de traîner au lit le plus longtemps possible » clama Emma avec malice, ne voulant pas que Regina laisse ses mauvais souvenirs gâcher ce moment.

Regina se contenta de rire, de ce rire de gorge qui faisait tourner la tête à Emma et pouvait lui faire faire absolument n'importe quoi. Subjuguée, Emma se contenta de la dévorer du regard, sans cesser ses douces caresses dans le dos de son amour, remerciant le ciel de se trouver enfin là où son cœur l'avait désiré toute sa vie sans qu'elle ne sache comment y parvenir. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise enfin la véritable nature de ses sentiments et qu'elle les accepte. Et à présent, elle se sentait en paix avec son passé, avec ses sentiments, et c'était sereine qu'elle se préparait à écrire cette nouvelle page de son existence. Une histoire qu'elles écriraient à deux, à l'encre de leur amour. Un amour véritable, rien que cela. Un amour que personne, y compris ses parents ou ces idiotes de fées ne pourraient remettre en cause.

La magie avait parlé, et lorsqu'elle le faisait dans le monde Enchanté, tous se devait de s'incliner. De toute façon, qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas, ce serait du pareil au même pour Emma. Il n'était pas né celui qui réussirait à l'éloigner de Regina. Elles avaient toutes les deux plus que mérité leur bonheur, et si d'aventure celui-ci était menacé, Emma était prête aux pires extrémités pour le préserver. Et en tête de solution les plus extrêmes, elle envisageait sérieusement d'emmener sa Reine et leur petit prince loin de Storybrooke. Que ce soit dans son monde adoptif ou dans son monde d'origine. Peu lui importait tant qu'elle était avec sa famille. Elle était même prête à s'exiler dans un monde inconnu si cela lui permettait de garder sa famille en sécurité.

« Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités Emma… » souffla Regina, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

« Je l'espère, mais si c'est le cas, je choisirais notre famille. Je te choisirais toi, toujours » affirma sereinement Emma en l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Tout comme je ferais tout pour vous garder en sécurité moi aussi Emma. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que vous deux » clama Regina, se faisant ainsi l'écho des pensées de sa belle amante.

« N'y pensons plus pour le moment, je ne veux pas gâcher nos premières vacances de couple » décida Emma en l'embrassant avec passion.

Sans se faire prier, Regina se laissa emporter, et elles se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans leur désir, s'aimant longuement, rivalisant d'imagination pour se faire perdre la tête et prouver à l'autre combien elle l'aimait, si bien que la journée s'écoula sans qu'elles ne quittent leur lit. Ce ne fut qu'après une nouvelle cession passionnée qu'elles se laissèrent tomber l'une contre l'autre, haletantes et extatiques, le regard rivé sur le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'obscurcir.

« Zut, nous allons finir par rater ma surprise… » s'exclama Emma avec réticence, n'ayant aucune envie de quitter ce lit et les bras de son amour.

« Une surprise ? Quand as-tu eu le temps de m'en préparer une ? » s'étonna Regina en se tournant sur le côté, posant sa tête sur son bras replié pour observer Emma.

« Je voulais t'emmener ici pour te montrer quelque chose, mais tu as été plus rapide que moi » s'amusa Emma en se penchant pour frotter son nez contre celui de Regina, les faisant toutes deux sourire.

« J'ai gâché ta surprise alors ? » s'inquiéta Regina, désolée d'avoir involontairement coupée l'herbe sous le pied d'Emma.

« Non pas du tout, nous pouvons encore en profiter » la rassura Emma « Mais nous devons nous habiller chaudement et sortir dehors » lui révéla-t-elle, légèrement incertaine.

Sans répondre, Regina se contenta d'effectuer un geste gracieux du poignet, et Emma sentit la magie de sa compagne les entourer toutes les deux. Un battement de cils plus tard, elles étaient habillées de pieds en cape, et toujours allongées dans leur lit, ce qui fit doucement rire Emma. Pour remercier Regina de cette charmante attention, Emma se laissa tomber en avant, veillant à ne pas écraser Regina de son poids, et s'empara de ses lèvres tentatrices dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Dans un soupir, Regina noua ses bras autour du cou d'Emma et répondit fougueusement à ce baiser, le rendant de plus en plus intense, si bien qu'elles eurent bien du mal à y mettre un terme, le feu dévorant de la passion irradiant dans leurs regards.

« Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis… » grogna Emma en se détachant à regret de sa volcanique brune.

« Comme il vous plaira Miss Swan… » soupira Regina, déconfite de sentir le corps d'Emma s'éloigner du sien.

« Je promets à sa Majesté que le déplacement en vaudra la peine et que je saurais me faire pardonner le cas échéant… » susurra Emma en attirant sa Reine à elle dès que Regina fut sur ses pieds.

« J'y compte bien mon ange… » sourit Regina, le regard impérieux et faussement menaçant, ce qui les fit doucement rire.

Etroitement enlacées, elles quittèrent donc provisoirement le refuge de leur chambre et Regina se laissa guider jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois près des traîneaux, Emma l'invita à s'y installer, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Regina s'apprêtait à lui demander de lui indiquer leur destination afin qu'elle puisse user de sa magie, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, sentant celle d'Emma s'éveiller et se déployer, et avec fierté, elle sentit le traîneau se mettre en marche, lui prouvant qu'Emma avait fait d'énormes progrès en matière de magie. Satisfaite, Emma l'enlaça, les couvrant chaudement, et l'invita à observer le magnifique panorama qui s'offrait à elle et qui était de toute beauté.

« Que faisons-nous ici Emma ? » s'étonna Regina lorsque le traîneau s'immobilisa au sommet d'une colline de glace.

« Attends, ça ne devrait plus tarder à commencer » souffla Emma en pointant l'horizon d'un large geste de la main.

Et alors que Regina allait demander ce dont Emma parlait, son regard capta un éclat vert dans le ciel, la faisant taire alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce à quoi elles allaient assister.

« Une aurore boréale… » murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'émerveillement.

Dans le ciel, le vert profond qui rappela étrangement à Regina la couleur des yeux d'Emma, fit peu à peu place à un rose tendre, dans une danse envoûtante, puis le rose se transforma à son tour en un rouge passionné et intense avant de changer lentement, devenant progressivement parme, puis d'un magnifique violet indigo. Les couleurs flamboyantes dansaient dans le ciel, se reflétant dans la neige immaculée, et Regina en avait le souffle coupé. Lorsque les lumières disparurent, ne laissant plus que les étoiles comme seules occupantes du ciel, Regina poussa un petit soupir de déception avant de se laisser retomber contre la poitrine d'Emma.

« Comment ? » finit-elle par demander, encore sous le charme du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

« Anna m'a dit que Kristoff l'emmenait souvent assister à la danse des lumières de la création. Il lui a raconté que pour le peuple des pierres, ces lumières sacrées permettraient au couple qui assisterait à leur danse céleste, de connaître le bonheur dans leur vie future. Il lui aurait même dit que dans l'année suivant leur mariage, naîtrait immanquablement un enfant et que la couleur dominante en déterminerait le sexe… » lui raconta Emma en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est plus poétique que l'explication scientifique, c'est certain… » s'amusa Regina, le cœur serré en songeant que jamais Emma et elle ne pourraient avoir d'enfant à elles, du moins pas de manière naturelle.

« Comme elle m'a assuré qu'il devrait y en avoir une ce soir, je voulais t'y emmener pour te faire profiter de ce magnifique spectacle » conclut Emma en souriant doucement.

« Tu as bien fait, c'était un spectacle incroyable, merci mon amour » sourit Regina en se retournant légèrement pour remercier Emma d'un baiser.

« Oui, c'était absolument fascinant à observer. Il faudra revenir avec Henry avant notre départ. Anna m'a dit qu'il y en aurait tout le mois, et il faut absolument qu'Henry voit ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ! » s'exclama Emma avec enthousiasme.

« Nous reviendrons avec lui, c'est promis mon ange » sourit Regina, heureuse, comme chaque fois qu'Emma faisait des projets incluant Henry.

D'une certaine façon, inclure Henry rendait leur relation plus réelle, comme si la présence de leur fils prouvait que tout était bien réel et qu'Emma ne comptait pas se cacher et vivre dans le secret. Emma le lui avait assuré, et le lui avait déjà plusieurs fois prouvé, mais parfois, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Mais toujours, Emma la rassurait, sans un mot, juste en la serrant dans ses bras comme en cet instant, et en laissant son cœur lui chantonner la douce mélodie de son amour pour elle, un peu comme la berceuse que l'on fredonnerait inlassablement à un enfant apeuré. Et c'était là une musique dont Regina ne se lasserait jamais.

« Rentrons, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid » murmura Emma en la sentant frissonner entre ses bras.

Se lovant contre sa Sauveuse, Regina se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, se laissant bercer par les battements paisibles de son cœur sous son oreille et ne reprit vaguement conscience qu'en sentant Emma la soulever et l'emporter jusqu'à leur chambre après que le traîneau les ait ramenées au palais. Somnolente, Regina longea sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et la nuque d'Emma, passant un bras paresseux par-dessus son épaule, lui faisant pleinement confiance pour la transporter sans heurts jusqu'à destination. Une fois allongée dans leur lit, la Reine sentit la magie d'Emma l'envelopper avec douceur, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant qu'Emma avait probablement voulu leur éviter de dormir dans leurs vêtements.

« Bonne nuit ma douce… » entendit-elle sa belle blonde souffler dans un murmure caressant.

« Bonne nuit mon amour » soupira-t-elle en se calant contre la poitrine d'Emma qui l'entoura de ses bras.

La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience, fut la douce caresse des lèvres d'Emma sur son front avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur et paisible. Et lorsque bien des heures plus tard elle émergea enfin du pays des rêves, elle s'étira longuement avant de tâtonner près d'elle à la recherche d'Emma, mais ne rencontra qu'un drap froid et qui lui parut affreusement hostile. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa cherchant sa belle blonde du regard, mais la chambre était déserte.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle en repoussant l'épais édredon, frissonnant dans l'ait glacé de la chambre, le feu de cheminée s'étant éteint.

D'un mouvement distrait du poignet, elle le ralluma, et sans se soucier de l'air frais qui la faisait frissonner, elle partit à la recherche d'Emma, traversant les couloirs déserts du palais de glace pieds nus et vêtue d'une nuisette qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Mais Regina s'en moquait, et de toute façon, personne ne pouvait la voir. Et en cet instant, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Emma.

« Où te caches-tu mon amour ? » grogna-t-elle alors que ses recherches restaient vaines.

Soudain, elle pensa à la bibliothèque. Elles étaient passées devant la veille, et Emma avait paru se retenir difficilement d'y entrer, amusant grandement Regina qui comprenait mieux comment Emma et Belle, que tout opposait en apparence, avaient pu devenir de si grandes amies. C'était leur amour commun des livres qui avait dû largement y contribuer. Songeant que sa belle blonde avait finalement dû céder à la tentation, la laissant dormir tout son saoul, Regina hâta le pas pour rejoindre la vaste pièce, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, et une réplique moqueuse sur le bout de la langue. Mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle ne fut accueillie que par le vide et le silence, et son sourire se fana légèrement.

« Mais où est-elle passée ? Elle va m'entendre si elle est allée se balader seule dans les montagnes ! » gronda Regina en regagnant leur chambre.

Rapidement, elle prit une douche et s'habilla chaudement avant de se ruer dehors, et son inquiétude augmenta en constatant que le traîneau, bien qu'à sa place, était renversé sur le côté, et que des traces dans la neige témoignaient qu'il y avait eu lutte. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas sentir qu'Emma était en danger ? Elle avait pourtant son cœur que Diable ! A moins que pour la protéger, Emma ait veillé à ce qu'elle ne perçoive pas le danger, s'aidant de sa magie pour empêcher leur lien de l'éveiller.

« Fichue tête de mule ! » gronda Regina en redressant le traîneau d'un geste de la main.

Mais il n'était pas question de l'utiliser pour rentrer. Le temps lui était compté si elle voulait retrouver Emma avant que quoique ce soit de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, elle réapparut au milieu de la salle du trône, dans laquelle Elsa s'entretenait avec la princesse Katharina, et même si Regina eut l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose, elle n'y prêta pas réellement attention, trop inquiète pour Emma pour s'en préoccuper.

« Regina ? Un problème ? » s'étonna Elsa en se levant pour rejoindre son amie.

« Emma a été enlevée, il y avait des traces de lutte dans la neige près du traîneau renversé » lança-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser sa panique s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Ce ne peuvent-être mes frères, ils ne sont pas assez fous pour revenir vous défier une nouvelle fois » affirma Katharina en venant se placer près d'Elsa.

A nouveau Regina nota la nouvelle complicité entre les deux femmes, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas pour autant, classant l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et préféra tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé afin de porter rapidement assistance à Emma.

« Un animal sauvage peut-être ? » demanda Elsa sans trop y croire.

« Il y aurait du sang dans la neige dans ce cas, et des traces prouvant qu'un corps a été tiré loin du château, mais il n'y en a pas » réfuta Regina, le visage fermé.

« Regina, personne ne sait que vous êtes là, qui aurait pu vouloir s'en prendre à Emma ? » demanda Elsa, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir mieux assuré la sécurité de ses amies dans son royaume.

Elle avait été si certaine que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à ses invitées, pas en sachant de quoi Regina était capable, qu'elle se reprochait à présent d'avoir été trop négligente. Percevant son désarroi et sa culpabilité, la princesse Katarina se rapprocha discrètement d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, le pressant gentiment en signe de soutien. Un discret sourire étira ses lèves en sentant Elsa se détendre à son contact, sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'Elsa tourna la tête vers elle et que ses beaux yeux bleus la remercièrent silencieusement, une tendre lueur au fond du regard qui la fit frissonner. En venant à Arendelle elle avait seulement espérer apaiser la colère légitime de la souveraine, et pourquoi pas s'en faire une amie, mais dès l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard de cette femme fascinante, forte et courageuse, elle avait senti un sentiment inconnu s'éveiller en elle et priait pour que ce soit réciproque et était impatiente de voir jusqu'où cela pourrait les conduire.

Bien sûr elle ignorait si la belle Elsa était attirée par les femmes, mais elle refusait de partir vaincue d'avance. En ce qui la concernait son mariage forcé avec un vieil ami de son père, un vieux roi violent et colérique l'avait à jamais dégoûtée des hommes. Heureusement il avait trouvé la mort durant une bataille qui l'avait éloigné d'elle durant les dernières années de leur mariage et à présent elle était la seule à décider de sa vie. Son père avait bien tenté de reprendre le contrôle de son existence, mais en tant que souveraine de son royaume, elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Elle n'avait accepté cette mission que pour assouvir sa curiosité et s'allier avec Elsa, consciente que cela lui donnerait l'occasion définitive d'échapper à l'emprise paternelle tout en dotant son royaume qu'elle avait appris à aimer sincèrement d'un allié puissant. Et si en prime elle pouvait trouver l'amour alors elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Mais pour le moment elle devait être présente pour Elsa et lui montrer que dorénavant elle pourrait compter sur elle pour l'épauler et lui venir en aide chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin. Et alors qu'une des amies de sa Reine était en danger, c'était l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

« Je ne vois pas… » commença Regina avant de se figer, sentant la bille envahir sa bouche alors qu'une idée la frappait avec la force d'un uppercut.

« Regina ? Tu sais qui a pu enlever Emma ? » l'interrogea Elsa en la voyant pâlir dangereusement.

« Moi… » souffla Regina d'une voix éteinte, imaginant sa douce Emma entre les mains de son alter ego maléfique.

L'affirmation étonna fortement Katharina, mais elle garda ses interrogations pour elle, ne voulant pas paraître trop curieuse et éveiller une méfiance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être chez Elsa qu'elle savait très protectrice avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Et ces deux femmes qui, elle l'avait bien compris, étaient ses seules amies, faisaient définitivement parties du lot. Et puis dans le fond cela ne la regardait pas vraiment même si dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute que la magie devait être en cause d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Elsa en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Elle a dû entendre parler de ma présence dans ton royaume et a dû vouloir venir voir se dont il retournait… » gronda Regina en s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité.

« Mais pourquoi enlever Emma ? » s'étonna Elsa, surprise que la Méchante Reine ne s'en soit pas prise directement à Regina.

« Parce qu'elle a un compte à régler avec Emma » soupira Regina en fermant les yeux, les lèvres pincées et les poings crispés par la fureur.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Elsa qui savait qu'Emma n'était pas encore née, et donc que la Méchante Reine n'avait encore aucune raison de lui vouloir du mal.

« Emma est venue dans la Forêt Enchantée avec Hook il y a quelques semaines et ils ont sauvés Marianne, tu as dû en entendre parler. Ils l'ont sauvée des griffes de la Méchante Reine, la ridiculisant au passage, sans parler du fait qu'Emma a aidé sa mère à échapper aux gardes de la Reine. Elle a donc deux bonnes raisons de vouloir faire payer cet affront à Emma… » soupira Regina en bouillonnant de rage.

« Mais si j'en crois le livre d'Henry, Rumpelstilstkin avait modifié son apparence physique, alors comment la Méchante Reine a-t-elle pu la reconnaître ? » voulut savoir Elsa en se rappelant de cette histoire et de la princesse Leia.

Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, consciente que les deux femmes avaient totalement occulté sa présence en dépit du fait que sa main reposait toujours sur le bras d'Elsa, Katharina écoutait attentivement la conversation, essayant de comprendre ce dont il retournait. Et comme elle l'avait pensé, la magie était en cause. Et de toute évidence, la Méchante Reine qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas celle qui se trouvait dans la Forêt Enchantée. Katharina aurait aimé poser un nombre incalculable de questions, mais une fois encore elle se réfréna et continua à écouter, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont la magie fonctionnait. Ayant elle-même des pouvoirs qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, elle avait soif d'en savoir toujours plus.

« A cause de sa magie. Peu importe l'apparence qu'elle avait, sa magie reste la même, et elle a dû la reconnaître » grogna Regina en soufflant longuement pour tenter de se calmer.

« Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, nous devons aller la chercher ! » s'exclama Elsa dont la magie s'activa, faisant blanchir le bout de ses doigts.

En sentant la magie d'Elsa s'éveiller, Katharina sentit la sienne s'éveiller doucement, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à la maintenir en sommeil, pas encore prête à ce que quiconque découvre son secret. Même son père n'en avait jamais rien su, sa mère lui ayant appris dès son plus jeune âge à cacher ses pouvoirs. Encore une chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Elsa et qui la faisait se sentir proche de la jeune Reine.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Elsa, ce serait considéré comme une déclaration de guerre ! » la tempéra Regina, touchée par l'implication de son amie « Je vais y aller seule, et crois-moi, je ne la laisserai pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma douce Emma ! » affirma Regina, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

« Veux-tu que je fasse prévenir Henry ? » demanda Elsa en soupirant de résignation sachant que Regina avait raison, même si cela la rendait malade.

« Non, mieux vaut qu'il ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'il va bien s'il-te-plaît et qu'il ne risque rien ? » demanda Regina en espérant que la Méchante Reine ne s'en était pas également prise à son précieux petit prince.

« Je t'assure que je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à votre retour Regina » la rassura Elsa tout aussi déterminée à protéger son neveu de tout danger éventuel.

« Merci Elsa » sourit Regina avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Elsa de nouveau seule avec la princesse Katharina.

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina réapparaissait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Les écuries du palais. Un hennissement sur sa gauche attira son attention, et tournant la tête, elle avisa son étalon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Rocinante, mais elle adorait Prince du désert et regrettait qu'il n'ait pas fait partie du voyage vers Storybrooke. S'en approchant avec un léger sourire, elle lui flatta l'encolure avant de lui donner une carotte. Puis se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour passer du temps avec son cheval, elle s'apprêtait à se rendre au château, bien déterminée à trouver Emma et la sauver lorsqu'elle entendit des pas légers approcher. Instinctivement, elle se cacha et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver.

« Il ne manquait plus qu'elle… » grogna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si Regina apprend que je suis là, je crois qu'elle me tuera de ses propres mains… Tu sais Flocon, je crois qu'elle me déteste vraiment… » entendit-elle la jeune femme murmurer, lui faisant arquer un sourcil railleur.

Regina retint juste à temps un ricanement amusé. Si le fait qu'elle la traque sans répit et cherche à la tuer à la moindre occasion n'était pas un indice de ses sentiments néfastes à son égard, Regina se demandait ce qui pouvait l'être.

« Ma Regina me manque tellement… » poursuivit Blanche en caressant doucement son cheval.

Et Regina se rappela de cette journée. Ses gardes étaient venus l'avertir que Blanche avait été vu au palais, mais le temps qu'ils réagissent, elle avait déjà disparue, emportant avec elle Flocon, l'étalon que Regina elle-même lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait jugé que Blanche l'avait mérité et était devenue une cavalière assez expérimentée pour ne plus monter sur un poney. C'était avant que sa soif de vengeance ne l'emporte sur tous le reste.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit devenue comme sa mère, elle qui était si douce et généreuse. Un jour elle m'a dit que l'amour était ce qui comptait le plus au monde. Pourtant, elle le considère aujourd'hui comme une faiblesse… » poursuivit Blanche en préparant son cheval.

Regina ferma les yeux à ces mots. Il était vrai qu'après avoir perdu Daniel et avoir été trahie par les personnes en qui elle avait confiance, Regina avait fini par faire du credo de sa mère le sien. L'amour était une faiblesse, et elle avait dès lors fermé son cœur. Jusqu'à Henry. Et surtout jusqu'à Emma. Et aujourd'hui, l'amour n'était plus une faiblesse, mais sa plus grande force, et elle devait tout faire pour sauver Emma et la ramener en sécurité chez elles, loin de la folie de son alter égo démonique.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait arrêter une jeune femme aujourd'hui et qu'elle l'avait fait conduire dans ses appartements pour interrogatoire… » poursuivit Blanche, faisant se raidir Regina « Je devrais peut-être aller aider cette jeune femme… Qui qu'elle soit, elle ne mérite sûrement pas de se retrouver face à Regina… » gronda Blanche en tournant la tête vers le château.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Regina en entendant les projets de sauvetage de Blanche. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez sa belle-fille, sa capacité à faire passer la vie de parfaits étrangers avant la sienne. Après une légère hésitation, elle se décida à sortir de l'ombre et avança vers Blanche.

« Regina ! » s'exclama la jeune brune en écarquillant les yeux d'inquiétude.

« Bonjour Blanche » la salua doucement Regina, observant la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était devenue.

Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se trouver dans la même pièce que Blanche depuis qu'elle avait lancé Graham à sa poursuite et que Blanche était devenue une fugitive.

« Tu… » commença Blanche avant de se taire, prenant une profonde inspiration « Tu comptes me tuer ? » reprit-elle en redressant fièrement la tête, dans une attitude qui rappela énormément Emma à Regina.

« Non, cela ne fait plus partie de mes envies… » répondit Regina, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Regina ? Tu es… différente… » s'étonna Blanche en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'espoir naissant dans son regard.

« Parce que je le suis » répondit laconiquement Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Qui es-tu ? » finit par demander Blanche en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

« Je suis Regina, mais je viens d'un autre temps… » lui apprit-elle en faisant quelques pas pour observer le palais.

« Un autre temps ? » s'étonna Blanche en la suivant des yeux « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle en se détendant légèrement, comprenant que de toutes évidences, sa vie n'était pas en danger.

« Pour sauver la jeune femme que la Méchante Reine a enlevée » lui apprit-elle en se tournant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Qui est cette jeune femme pour toi ? » voulut savoir Blanche en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

« La mère de mon fils et l'amour de ma vie » lui révéla Regina, son regard s'adoucissant.

« Mais… » commença à protester Blanche avant de se taire et d'hausser les épaules « Un autre temps, un nouvel amour je suppose… »

« C'est une longue histoire, et un jour tu comprendras… » affirma Regina en reportant son regard sur le palais.

« Veux-tu… veux-tu que je vienne t'aider ? » proposa Blanche après une légère hésitation.

« Merci de le proposer Blanche, mais mieux vaut que tu partes avant que les gardes ne te repèrent, j'ai ma magie, je pourrais me défendre » sourit Regina en posant son regard sur sa belle-fille.

Et Blanche frémit et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en y découvrant cette étincelle de tendresse qu'elle désespérait d'y revoir un jour. C'était sa Regina qui se tenait devant elle en cet instant, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cette réalisation. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'élança vers Regina et la serra dans ses bras, souriant lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Regina se refermer autour d'elle et la presser affectueusement contre elle, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que Regina la consolait d'un gros chagrin.

« C'est vraiment toi… » murmura Blanche en se redressant, une lueur émerveillée dans le regard.

« Je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'ai été, mais j'essaie de redevenir une bonne personne… » soupira Regina en grimaçant légèrement.

« Je savais que tu étais toujours là, quelque part, que la noirceur ne pouvait pas avoir totalement gagné… » sourit Blanche, la joie faisant étinceler son regard.

« Blanche, la Méchante Reine va commettre encore beaucoup de mauvaises choses avant que je ne veuille changer, et pour ce que ça vaut, je m'en excuse… » soupira Regina en baissant le regard de honte et de culpabilité.

« Alors j'attendrai le jour où tu seras la femme qui se tient devant moi aujourd'hui, et ce jour-là, je serais heureuse de te retrouver et de te considérer à nouveau comme un membre de ma famille… » affirma Blanche en se lovant à nouveau contre elle.

« Je l'espères Blanche, je l'espère vraiment, pour le bien de notre famille… » souffla Regina en embrassant machinalement le front de Blanche qui sourit de joie sous ce geste d'affection.

Regina avait souvent fait ça depuis leur rencontre, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Et cela lui avait énormément manqué lorsque les baisers sur le front avaient cessé, et que Regina était devenue de plus en plus froide et distante. Et ce geste, plus que tout autre lui assura que c'était bien sa Regina qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et instinctivement, elle resserra son étreinte, de peur de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux.

« Blanche, je dois y aller, Emma m'attends… » souffla Regina en se détachant en douceur de l'étreinte étouffante de sa belle-fille.

« Emma ? C'est joli… » sourit Blanche et la relâchant à regret.

« Comme la personne qui porte ce prénom » sourit Regina, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et Blanche la regarda avec amusement, songeant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas même avec Daniel. Et Blanche comprit que peut-être Daniel n'avait pas été le Véritable Amour de Regina. Elle l'avait aimé, c'était certain, mais peut-être pas comme elle aimait cette fameuse Emma. Et le fait que le Véritable Amour de sa chère Regina soit une femme ne la choquait pas le moins du monde. Seul l'Amour comptait, et si cette femme rendait Regina heureuse, c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi… » souffla Blanche, une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

Et Regina se rappela que pour Blanche, Charmant n'était encore qu'un stupide prince arrogant qui était promis à une autre. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Regina tenta de se rappeler à quel moment précis de leur histoire elles se trouvaient, et songea que le bal en l'honneur des fiançailles de David et de la princesse Abigail ne devrait plus tarder.

« Tu devrais te sauver… » lança-t-elle en entendant les cloches sonner, signe que la présence de Blanche venait d'être détectée, probablement par un des gardes postés dans les tourelles.

« Je suis si lasse de fuir sans cesse… » soupira Blanche d'une toute petite voix.

« Je suis désolée Blanche, mais si tu me laisse faire, je peux t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu pourras souffler un peu… » proposa-t-elle avec une petite pointe de malice qui intrigua Blanche.

Blanche hésita quelques instants, mais la lueur douce et empli de culpabilité qui éclairait le regard de Regina finit de la convaincre. Montant en selle, elle opina du chef avec un sourire confiant, et sur un dernier sourire étincelant, Regina la fit disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée parme et doré qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Blanche, mais la jeune princesse disparut avant d'avoir pu poser les questions qui devaient probablement lui brûler les lèvres.

« Bonne chance Blanche » souffla Regina avant de se tourner en entendant des gardes approcher.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle se changea, et lorsque les gardes firent irruption dans la grange, épée en main, ce fut pour faire face à la Méchante Reine dans toute sa splendeur.

« Votre Majesté ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en s'immobilisant pour effectuer un garde-à-vous tendu.

« Blanche-Neige est déjà loin. Fouillez les bois et ne revenez pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas retrouvée ! » tonna-t-elle d'un ton glacial qui les fit blêmir.

Sans poser de questions, ils firent demi-tour et s'empressèrent d'obéir aux ordres. Satisfaite, Regina gagna tranquillement le palais, la démarche souveraine et assurée. Et si elle croisa quelques gardes sur son chemin, aucun ne l'arrêta, trop effrayé de se faire arracher le cœur pour oser se mettre sur son chemin. Ce fut donc sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de ses appartements privés.

« Je serais vous je ne ferai pas ça… » entendit-elle la voix d'Emma raisonner à travers le bois pourtant épais des doubles portes, et avec fierté, elle nota qu'Emma paraissait amusée alors qu'elle aurait dû être terrifiée.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une paysanne ! » cracha la Méchante Reine d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je suis une princesse ! » rectifia Emma d'un ton moqueur où Regina décela une petite pointe de dégoût qui la fit doucement rire.

« Eh bien princesse ou pas, vous êtes ma prisonnière, et ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! » gronda la Méchante Reine d'un ton menaçant.

« Comme il vous plaira… votre Majesté… » s'amusa Emma, et Regina n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'expression provocante et moqueuse que devait arborer sa Sauveuse.

La même que celle qu'elle affichait en sa présence au tout début de leur relation et qui la rendait folle, mais qui progressivement, l'avait fait tomber amoureuse sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Emma Swan avait toujours été la seule personne au monde qui osait lui tenir tête et qui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Emma l'avait toujours stimulée, la ramenant à la vie, et il n'était pas question qu'elle la perde. Alors, après avoir entendu un bruit sourd qui l'inquiéta grandement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, prête à faire regretter à son alter ego d'avoir osé s'en prendre à Emma…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, et pour ceux qui travaillent (comme cela aurait dû être mon cas sans ma blessure à l'épaule), je vous souhaite bon courage et espère que vous trouver malgré tout le temps de décompresser et de profiter du beau temps :-)**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui continuent à me lire et à me laisser des reviews. Lors de mon dernier poste j'ai dit que la diminution des reviews m'avaient amenée à m'interroger sur l'utilité de continuer à poster cette histoire, et certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que je devais au moins le faire pour ceux qui, comme eux, étaient toujours présents à l'appel, et je suis d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai posté le chapitre 24.**

 **J'étais un peu déprimée le jour où j'ai posté pour plusieurs raisons (le 22 était l'anniversaire de mon père et c'était le premier depuis sa mort et au lieu de faire un grand repas en famille comme chaque année, on a rien fait et chacun est resté chez soi à déprimer et le 26 cela a fait 5 mois qu'il est décédé du coup je n'avais pas le moral) et je m'excuse d'avoir donné l'impression de me plaindre. Ce n'était pas mon intention même si j'ai constaté que j'avais moins de lecteurs et de reviewers, mais ce sont les vacances et je me dis que c'est normal...**

 **Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour avoir votre avis !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 25** **:**

Sans même adresser le moindre regard à la Méchante Reine qui s'était figée de saisissement à son entrée, Regina trouva immédiatement Emma, et sentit une fureur sans nom l'envahir en avisant quelques bleus, et la lèvre tuméfiée de son amour.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec fureur en libérant Emma des liens magiques qui l'entravaient.

Le visage fermé, et le regard meurtrier, Regina avança dans la pièce d'une démarche martiale, se hâtant pour rejoindre son amour et s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrait pas de blessures plus graves que celles qu'elle apercevait et qui déjà lui faisait perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait conservé.

« Les gardes » répondit Emma en titubant légèrement, des fourmis dans les jambes.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ainsi suspendue dans les airs, retenue par ces liens magiques, mais son corps n'avait pas apprécié. Elle avait bien tenté de s'en défaire discrètement, mais lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de réussir, la Méchante Reine s'en était rendu compte et l'avait plus solidement enchaînée, son corps heurtant violemment le mur, la faisant grimacer sous la violence du choc. Et à présent qu'elle était libre, son corps avait du mal à répondre à ses sollicitations, comme anesthésié.

« Je vais tuer ces idiots » gronda furieusement Regina en avançant pour passer un bras autour de la taille de la belle blonde, la soutenant fermement.

Soulagée par la présence de Regina près d'elle, Emma se laissa aller en toute confiance entre ses bras, sentant la colère et la peur qu'avait ressentie Regina en constatant sa disparition. Et elle perçut également sa culpabilité de savoir qu'une fois encore, Emma s'était retrouvée en danger et souffrait à cause de ses agissements, même si c'était son double du passé qui était responsable de son mal-être. Cela ne faisait visiblement aucune différence pour Regina qui se reprochait de ne pas avoir mieux réussi à la protéger. Emma soupira, se sentant coupable, sachant que la Méchante Reine n'aurait pas pu l'enlever si elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur de sortir seule du palais d'Elsa.

Mais à son réveil, elle s'était retenue de réveiller Regina, préférant la laisser dormir, et après avoir attendu de voir si sa belle brune allait se réveiller par elle-même, elle avait fini par se décider à quitter le refuge et la chaleur de leur lit de crainte que ses mouvements ne dérangent le sommeil de son amante. Même si elle se sentait encore épuisée, elle savait que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas l'honorer de sa présence, et préférait donc quitter le lit pour laisser Regina profiter encore de quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Elle s'était donc levée, avait été prendre une douche avant de s'habiller chaudement, se demandant ce qu'elles feraient de cette journée qu'elles ne pouvaient clairement pas passer au lit, aussi alléchante que soit cette perspective. Au lieu de ça, Emma pensa à un endroit dont Anna lui avait parlé et qu'elle pourrait faire découvrir à Regina.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de cette surprise pour sa Reine, Emma s'était ruée dehors pour entrer les nouvelles coordonnées de leur prochaine destination dans le traîneau, et était tombée sur un groupe de gardes qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant ceux de la Méchante Reine. Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de la chercher du regard pour savoir qu'elle était sur sa gauche, à observer ses soldats tenter de la maîtriser. Oui, c'était sa faute si elle s'était faite enlever, et elle n'allait pas laisser Regina se rendre responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, et encore moins se renfermer sur elle-même au point de prendre ses distances. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

« J'ai connu pire Regina, je vais bien je t'assure » sourit Emma en l'embrassant légèrement, grimaçant lorsque sa lèvre blessée se rappela à son bon souvenir.

« Ils ont levés la main sur toi, ils ne méritent aucune pitié » grogna Regina en passant sa main sur le visage d'Emma, soignant ses blessures.

« Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres… » souligna Emma en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Regina.

A ces mots, Regina se tourna vers la Méchante Reine et la fusilla du regard, faisant se redresser de toute sa hauteur la Reine qui lui retourna son regard, prête à en découdre avec cette femme qui avait usurpé ses traits et se pavanait dans son château comme s'il lui appartenait. C'était tout bonnement inadmissible, et la Méchante Reine escomptait bien lui faire clairement part de son courroux avant de reprendre ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire avec cette belle blonde qui semblait particulièrement proche de cette usurpatrice, ce qui, l'agaçant profondément, la dérangea grandement. Secouant la tête, elle chassa cette absurde pensée et se renfrogna un peu plus, toisant d'un regard torve le couple qui lui faisait face.

« Évite de la mettre en colère ma douce, elle a ton cœur entre ses mains… » lui apprit Emma avec anxiété.

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas utilisé ta magie ? » comprit Regina qui s'était posé la question en voyant Emma prisonnière.

Elle savait que sa Sauveuse aurait facilement pu se défaire de ses liens et éviter d'être blessée en utilisant sa magie, et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Emma n'en avait rien fait. Encore une fois, Emma avait fait passer la sécurité de Regina avant la sienne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la Méchante Reine, sa fureur perceptible dans sa voix.

« Toi, dans quelques années » répondit Regina avant de tendre la main « Ce cœur m'appartient »

Et avant que la Méchante Reine ne puisse anticiper, Regina fit apparaître son cœur dans sa main, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma qui se détendit à ses côtés.

« Quand je me suis réveillée après que les gardes m'aient assommée, elle l'avait déjà pris. Comment a-t-elle pu le faire alors que Cora en a été incapable ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Peut-être parce que c'est mon cœur et non le tien. Donc le sien… » supposa Regina en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils.

« Mon cœur ? Je l'ai retiré de sa poitrine, comment ce cœur pourrait-il être le mien ? » s'étonna la Méchante Reine avec incrédulité « Mon cœur n'a pas cette couleur-là, j'en suis certaine ! » rajouta-t-elle, une lueur qu'Emma connaissait bien passant dans son regard.

« Mais il l'aura. Un jour… » affirma Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites vrai et que ce n'est pas un tour de ce lutin de malheur ? » s'enquit la Méchante Reine en plissant les yeux.

« Ceci » énonça simplement Regina avant de doucement serrer son cœur entre ses doigts.

Immédiatement, la Méchante Reine et elle-même se tordirent de douleur dans un synchronisme parfait, leur respiration devenant erratique sous le regard horrifié d'Emma.

« Regina ! Arrête ! » s'écria Emma en activant inconsciemment sa magie, faisant disparaître le cœur de sa Reine de la main de Regina pour le faire apparaître entre les siennes.

Aussitôt les deux brunes reprirent leurs souffles et se redressèrent, se défiant du regard, même si Regina affichait un sourire en coin amusé et triomphal. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait mal à ce point, pas en ayant le cœur d'Emma dans sa poitrine, et pourtant elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à l'étouffer, et elle était soulagée qu'Emma n'ait pas partagé sa souffrance, même si le regard empli de reproches de sa belle blonde lui apprit que sa Sauveuse n'appréciait pas qu'elle se soit infligée une telle douleur. Mais cela avait été nécessaire, et elle ne le regrettait pas, encore moins si cela dissuadait la Méchante Reine de vouloir faire du mal à Emma. Et pour l'éviter, Regina était prête à souffrir mille morts.

« Emma, rends-moi mon cœur s'il-te-plait » demanda Regina sans quitter la Méchante Reine du regard.

« Pas question, je préfère le garder en sécurité » refusa Emma, remettant le cœur de sa Reine dans sa poitrine, à l'abri des deux brunes.

« Vous aimez un peu trop défier notre autorité » grogna la Méchante Reine avec un mélange d'agacement et d'admiration.

« Tu vas devoir te faire une raison, elle adore nous tenir tête » affirma Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es sexy quand tu es en colère » sourit malicieusement Emma, amusée de voir les deux brunes se tourner simultanément vers elle.

« Tu es incorrigible » soupira Regina, faussement blasée, mais le rouge de ses joues prouvait que le compliment d'Emma l'avait troublée.

Et avec un amusement accru, Emma nota que la Méchante Reine paraissait tout aussi affectée par son commentaire. Bien sûr en partageant son cœur, ses sentiments, ses pensées avec Regina, Emma s'était rendue compte que les sentiments de sa Reine avaient pris naissance en son sein dès leur première rencontre, exactement comme pour elle, même si elles avaient lutté de toutes leurs forces contre cet amour naissant et terrifiant, mais découvrir que même à cette époque où le cœur de Regina était dévoré par la soif de vengeance et le chagrin, celle-ci n'était malgré tout pas insensible à son charme était assez plaisant.

Comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, faisant se reporter l'attention d'Emma sur elle. Étonnée, et légèrement amusée, Emma réalisa que Regina paraissait jalouse d'elle-même, ce qui faillit la faire rire tout en l'attendrissant. Avec un doux sourire, Emma se rapprocha de son amour et l'enlaça amoureusement, indifférente à la présence de la Méchante Reine. Toute aussi indifférente à la présence de son double, Regina enroula possessivement ses bras autour d'Emma, et l'attira à elle pour revendiquer ses lèvres, faisant grincer des dents à la Reine qui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi ignorée, et encore moins de voir les deux femmes étaler sous ses yeux leur bonheur.

« Il suffit ! » grogna la Méchante Reine, excédée par l'attitude des deux femmes.

Elle avait bien du mal à se reconnaître dans cette version future d'elle-même. Pourtant, la petite expérience faite avec ce cœur d'une beauté envoûtante, entre Lumière et Obscurité, était sans appel. Lorsque son double avait refermé ses doigts autour de l'organe et l'avait serré sans hésitation, elle avait eu l'impression que la main glacée de la mort s'était abattue sur elle. Cette femme disait donc la vérité. Mais elle était tellement plus Lumineuse qu'elle-même, sans parler du fait qu'elle paraissait heureuse, visiblement grâce à cette blonde têtue et exaspérante qui la regardait avec dévotion et amour.

« Je ne suis venue que parce que tu as commis l'erreur d'enlever ma compagne. Maintenant que je l'ai récupérée, nous allons partir, et je te conseille de boire une potion d'oubli pour effacer notre rencontre de ta mémoire afin de ne pas risquer de modifier l'avenir… » lui conseilla Regina en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Peut-être que ce futur ne m'intéresse pas et que j'ai envie de le changer justement ! » la provoqua la Méchante Reine, un sourire cruel se peignant sur son visage.

« Regina… » s'inquiéta Emma en se tendant violemment, craignant de voir son bonheur lui être arraché sans même qu'elle le sache.

Si la Méchante Reine décidait de mettre sa menace à exécution et changeait l'avenir, tout serait différent lorsqu'elles rentreraient à Storybrooke, et leurs mémoires seraient altérées. Encore une fois, et Emma ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas oublier Regina et leur amour. Elles devaient empêcher la Méchante Reine de les priver de leur fin heureuse, mais elle faisait confiance à Regina pour faire entendre raison à son double du passé.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » siffla Regina avant de foncer sur son double.

Lâchant sa magie, elle plaqua la Méchante Reine contre le mur, provoquant le même bruit sourd que celui qu'elle avait entendu avant d'entrer dans ses appartements privés, l'empêchant d'user de ses propres pouvoirs pour lui échapper, sa magie étant bien plus puissante à présent qu'elle était associée à celle d'Emma, et une fois à sa hauteur, posa ses deux mains autour de son visage. Fermant les yeux de concentration, elle raffermit un peu plus son emprise autour du visage de la Méchante Reine, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau délicate de ses tempes, tirant un grognement à sa prisonnière qui tentait vainement de se libérer.

Et soudain, un flot d'images assaillit la Reine, la faisant haleter et se figer. Une larme coula sur la joue de la Méchante Reine pendant que Regina lui montrait ce que serait sa vie dans le futur. Pas tout, mais suffisamment pour lui donner envie de vivre cette vie. Elle lui montra sa vie avec Henry et Emma, usant des images des faux souvenirs d'Emma sans aucune honte, sachant que c'était tout ce que la Reine désirait. Une vie de famille heureuse. Lorsque les images se stoppèrent, les deux brunes restèrent quelques secondes inertes l'une contre l'autre avant que Regina ne s'écarte de la Méchante Reine pour revenir se placer près d'Emma.

« Tu veux toujours changer ton futur ? » lui demanda Regina en la défiant du regard.

« Tu me jure que j'aurais vraiment cette vie-là ? » finit par demander la Méchante Reine, la voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion, même si elle tenta de le cacher.

« Et ce n'est que le début » assura Emma en enlaçant tendrement la mairesse, déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe, faisant soupirer de concert les deux brunes.

« Mais tu ne dois rien changer au futur, et pour en être certaines, tu dois boire une potion d'oubli » réitéra Regina en essayant de se montrer aussi patiente que possible.

Mais la menace de la Méchante Reine l'avait rendue fébrile, et la peur lui tordait les intestins en songeant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait perdre si l'entêtée qu'elle avait été, et qu'elle était toujours, commettait l'irréparable en les privant de leur dernière chance de bonheur. Parce que Regina ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si elle perdait Emma, alors sa vie de solitude reprendrait, et elle mourrait de chagrin avant d'avoir pu espérer trouver la force de tenter de réparer les choses. De toute façon sans Emma, sa vie perdrait toute sa saveur, tout son intérêt. A ses côtés, l'étreinte d'Emma se resserra, et les pensées de la Sauveuse lui firent savoir que ses inquiétudes étaient partagées.

« Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'oublier… » murmura La Méchante Reine en posant le regard sur Emma.

« Il le faut. Notre amour est né de notre relation conflictuelle et intense. Sans cela, il se peut que jamais nous n'en arrivions au point où nous n'avons plus pu ignorer l'évidence ! » s'exclama Emma avec une telle angoisse qu'un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses des deux brunes.

« C'est surtout qu'elle a toujours aimé me rendre folle et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu lui enlèves ce plaisir » souligna Regina avec son plus beau sourire carnassier.

« Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça. Avant mon arrivée, tu t'ennuyais comme un rat mort sans avoir d'adversaire à ta hauteur ! » répliqua crânement Emma en la défiant de protester.

« Je suis une Reine très chère, tu n'as jamais été une adversaire à la hauteur » rétorqua Regina en redressant fièrement le menton.

« Emmerdeuse » grogna Emma en prenant une expression vexée et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, en soulignant inconsciemment le galbe parfait.

« Langage ! » s'exclamèrent les deux brunes d'une seule voix en arborant la même expression outrée et réprobatrice.

Le regard d'Emma passa de l'une à l'autre, et la Sauveuse éclata de rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Sous le regard blasé des deux reines, Emma se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, ses boucles blondes dévalant devant elle et encadrant son visage rougi par la gaieté, alors que son rire cascadait dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes, son rire s'apaisa suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se redresser, même si de temps en temps, elle laissait échapper un léger gloussement, le regard pétillant d'hilarité.

« C'est déjà drôle à entendre en temps normal, mais alors là… » s'amusa Emma en riant de la moue blasée des deux femmes.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » finit par demander la Méchante Reine d'un ton irrité qui ne trompa pas Regina, et encore moins Emma.

« Tu t'habitueras à ses manières… » lança Regina d'un air narquois.

Pour seule réponse, Emma se contenta de lui tirer la langue, le regard mutin. La Méchante Reine observait leurs interactions avec une certaine fascination, et elle avait du mal à se dire que tout était réel. En arrivant au palais de glace, elle avait senti la fureur bouillonner en elle en percevant cette fragrance magique qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu. Cette femme qui avait osé la défier et pire encore la ridiculiser en lui échappant à deux reprises, sauvant cette idiote de Blanche ainsi qu'une des prisonnières qu'elle se faisait un plaisir d'exécuter sur la place publique. Elle ignorait ce que cherchait cette femme, mais elle avait commis l'erreur de revenir, se pensant peut-être à l'abri de sa vindicte à Arendelle. Monumentale erreur. Elle avait donc chargé ses gardes de l'arrêter, assistant de loin à la confrontation.

Et elle devait reconnaître que cette femme ne manquait pas de cran. Elle était différente de la dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues, et elle préférait largement cette beauté angélique à l'apparence fade qu'elle avait eu précédemment. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait reporté son attention sur le combat en entendant la blonde pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'un de ses gardes la frappa au visage, faisant fuser le sang. Inexplicablement, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, et elle avait eu du mal à ne pas tuer le malotru. Mais la fougueuse blonde s'était vengée et avait assommé le garde dans la seconde suivante, tenant fièrement tête à ses assaillants. Fascinée, la Méchante Reine avait observé cette femme mettre à terre ses gardes un par un et s'était retenue de la prévenir en voyant l'un d'eux arriver par derrière et l'assommer avec un sourire sadique.

Elle l'avait cependant envoyé voler plusieurs mètres plus loin en le voyant continuer à frapper la blonde inconsciente allongée sur le sol. Se matérialisant près de lui, elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui, et sans état d'âme, lui avait arraché le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme qui usait ainsi de sa supériorité physique sur une femme sans défense. Surtout parce qu'elle savait que si cet homme en avait un jour l'occasion, il lui ferait probablement subir le même traitement. Se détournant sans un regard du corps sans vie de son garde, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme inconsciente, se sentant coupable des traces de coups qui marquaient son visage. Agacée par ses sentiments déplacés, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois et plongea sa main dans la poitrine de la blonde, en sortant son cœur.

Et la magnificence de ce dernier la laissa sans voix. Elle était certaine que même cette sainte-nitouche de Blanche-Neige ne possédait pas un cœur d'une telle beauté. Elle ignorait qui était cette femme, mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Faisant d'abord disparaître ses gardes, elle suivit ensuite avec sa prisonnière, les faisant réapparaitre dans ses appartements privés, l'entravant avec des liens magiques, exactement comme sa chère mère le faisait avec elle lorsqu'elle désirait lui montrer qui commandait. Mais à présent, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir, et cette étrangère allait vite l'apprendre. Le cœur entre les mains, elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation, subjuguée par les petites bulles dorées qui éclataient à l'intérieur, se mêlant tendrement aux volutes parme, et elle ne se détourna du spectacle qu'en entendant la blonde gémir en reprenant contenance.

Mais contrairement, à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, cette femme n'avait pas paru effrayée en découvrant sa présence, plutôt amusée et légèrement embarrassée. Puis son regard s'était posé sur le cœur qu'elle tenait nonchalamment, et son expression s'était fermée. Et à présent que son double du futur les avait rejointes, elle comprenait que c'était pour elle que cette agaçante blonde s'était inquiétée, et non pour sa propre sécurité. Cette pensée éveilla un écho en elle, mais elle le chassa avant que de douloureux souvenirs ne remontent à la surface. Elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe d'y penser, pas alors qu'elle se sentait toujours faible et misérable lorsque cela arrivait. Et elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'être, devant personne. Se crispant toute entière, elle reporta son attention sur ses deux invitées, les regardant se taquiner et se provoquer avec cette lueur dans le regard propre aux âmes sœurs.

« Qui est Henry ? » demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion, et cela fonctionna parfaitement alors que le regard des deux femmes se braquait sur elle.

« Notre fils » répondit simplement Emma alors que le regard noir de Regina lui intimait de ne pas poser plus de questions.

« J'ai un petit-fils ? » s'enquit une voix d'homme qui fit se tendre Regina dont le regard se voila de souffrance et de larmes.

Aussitôt, Emma vint l'enlacer, indifférente à la présence de la Méchante Reine et d'Henry Mills Senior, se focalisant uniquement sur son amour et sa détresse qui l'asphyxiait presque.

« Emma… » haleta Regina en plantant son regard paniqué dans celui de sa belle blonde, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je le sais ma douce, mais c'est peut-être l'occasion de lui dire adieu comme tu aurais aimé pouvoir le faire… » lui fit remarquer Emma en la berçant tendrement contre elle.

Figée la Méchante Reine observait le spectacle, et même si elle ne comprenait pas la détresse de son double, elle savait que c'était lié à son père, et son propre cœur se tordit de souffrance dans sa poitrine en comprenant que dans le futur, à l'époque de Regina, il devait être mort, et que de le voir apparaître ainsi avait déstabilisée profondément Regina au point qu'elle n'avait pu cacher ses émotions comme elles avaient pourtant si bien appris à le faire. Mais il s'agissait de leur père, le seul homme qu'elles aimaient de tous leur cœur, et qui représentait le monde pour elles.

« Papa, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda la Méchante Reine en se tournant vers le vieil homme qui était resté figé de saisissement sur le seuil des appartements privés de sa fille.

Henry se détendit en entendant la façon dont sa fille s'était adressée à lui. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls qu'elle laissait tomber le masque et se montrait affectueuse avec lui. Le reste du temps, elle se montrait froide et distante. Il savait tout ce par quoi sa précieuse petite fille était passée, et parfois, il se détestait de n'avoir pu la protéger de la folie de Cora, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour Regina, c'était rester à ses côtés et être là chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de tendresse et de conseils.

« J'étais inquiet pour toi » répondit-il en lui souriant affectueusement en avançant vers elle sans quitter du regard le couple qui se tenait à quelques pas de sa fille.

« Je vais bien papa, je te l'assure » soupira la Méchante Reine en songeant que son père était bien le seul qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle de cette façon.

« Emma, est-ce que… ? » demanda Regina en s'écartant de sa compagne en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Bien sûr ma douce, je te laisse avec ton père » sourit immédiatement Emma avant de se tourner vers la Méchante Reine et le vieil homme.

« Bonjour » la salua aussitôt Henry avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour votre Altesse, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance » le salua Emma en esquissant une parfaite révérence qui fit arquer un sourcil aux deux brunes.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu un tel honneur ? » s'indigna la Méchante Reine en pinçant les lèvres d'un air boudeur.

« Laissons-les seuls un instant votre Majesté » se contenta de répliquer Emma avant de poser sa main sur le bras de la Reine pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers la sortie.

Avec un sourire amusé, et légèrement inquiet, Regina observa Emma entraîner fermement la Méchante Reine hors de la pièce. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la sécurité d'Emma, même si elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle avait vu de ce que serait leur vie ensemble, jamais son double ne ferait de mal à la Sauveuse. Mais Regina savait aussi qu'à cette époque, elle était très imprévisible, et que la moindre contrariété pouvait l'amener à faire des choses terribles qu'elle regrettait parfois juste après que le mal soit fait. Et elle n'oubliait pas que la Méchante Reine avait laissé ses gardes battre Emma et la blesser.

« Regina ? » appela son père, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Papa… » souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter au cou de son père, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas ma chérie… » entendit-elle son père murmurer alors que ses bras se refermaient autour d'elle, la berçant contre lui avec douceur.

« Tu me manques tellement papa… » sanglota-t-elle sans honte.

Son père avait toujours été la seule personne à être témoin de ses larmes et à les essuyer patiemment, ne la jugeant jamais et surtout ne lui disant jamais que c'était un signe de faiblesse.

« Je suis un vieil homme ma chérie, et si ma mort a pu contribuer à ce que tu atteignes enfin cette vie qui semble enfin t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites tant, j'en suis heureux… » affirma sereinement Henry en lui embrassant le front.

« C'est le cas papa, mais ça n'en rend pas moins ton absence douloureuse » soupira Regina en se redressant, séchant ses dernières larmes.

Elle n'était même pas surprise que son père ait compris ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire sans risquer de modifier le futur. Après tout, son père avait été là à chaque étape de sa transformation en Méchante Reine. Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans les Ténèbres, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé de la soutenir et d'être là pour elle. Et il connaissait les termes de la Malédiction et ce à quoi elle devait renoncer pour parvenir à jeter le Sort Noir. Il n'était pas idiot et avait dû comprendre ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Et Regina réalisa que son père savait que le jour viendrait où sa soif de vengeance prendrait le pas sur son amour pour lui et la pousserait à accomplir ce geste désespéré et empli de haine. Et il ne lui en voulait pas, s'y étant résigné, ce qui lui broya un peu plus le cœur et lui fit monter de nouvelles larmes aux yeux.

« Alors tout est pour le mieux » affirma sereinement Henry en la couvant du regard.

Henry se contenta de sourire et de caresser tendrement le visage de sa fille, l'observant avidement, étonné de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tellement changée, et se demandant combien d'années s'étaient écoulées entre son époque et celle dont venait la Regina qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Parle-moi de mon petit-fils » lança-t-il en s'illuminant comme un sapin de noël « Quel âge a-t-il ? Quel genre d'enfant est-il ? » la questionna-t-il, la faisant doucement rire.

« Il s'appelle Henry » commença Regina en adressant un sourire ému à son père qui sourit de fierté et de joie de savoir que sa fille avait prénommé son fils en son honneur « Il a douze ans et c'est le petit garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il est généreux et courageux et je l'aime plus que tout au monde » affirma Regina, le regard étincelant de fierté et d'amour, faisant plus largement sourire son père.

« J'aurais aimé le connaître » soupira le vieil homme avec tristesse.

« Tu le peux ! » s'exclama Regina, un sourire enthousiaste barrant son visage.

Avant que son père ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Regina ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer intensément. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Henry vit un nuage de fumée parme et dorée se former, laissant peu à peu la place à un jeune garçon.

« Maman ? » s'étonna Henry en observant son nouvel environnement « Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ton château ? » voulut-il savoir en plissant les yeux.

« Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voulait faire ta connaissance mon petit prince » lui expliqua Regina en s'effaçant pour qu'Henry aperçoive son grand-père.

« Grand-père ? » s'assura Henry en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres, lui mangeant tous le visage.

« Bonjour mon garçon, je suis heureux de te rencontrer » souffla Henry Senior avec émotion.

Sans se poser de questions, Henry s'élança et vint étreindre fortement le père de sa mère adoptive, ravi de pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de cet homme qui avait tenu une place si grande dans le cœur de celle-ci. Souvent il s'était demandé si le vieil homme et lui se seraient bien entendu, et il était heureux de constater que de toute évidence, cela aurait été le cas. Attendrie, Regina observa le spectacle lorsque des bruits de combat en provenance du couloir la firent vivement se tourner vers la porte.

« Papa, Henry, restez ici et n'ouvrez à personne ! » ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant dans le couloir en percevant l'inquiétude d'Emma.

Une fois dans le couloir elle scella magiquement la porte de ses appartements, y confinant son père et son fils et se précipita vers les lieux où la bataille faisait visiblement rage, se demandant si la Méchante Reine avait finalement changé d'avis et décidé de lui prendre Emma. Si c'était le cas, elle n'hésiterait pas à la neutraliser. Elle ne la tuerait pas, cela vaudrait mieux, mais elle la mettrait hors d'état de nuire le temps qu'Emma, Henry et elle rejoignent Arendelle pour y récupérer la Baguette de la Fée Blanche afin de rentrer en sécurité à Storybrooke.

« Attention ! » entendit-elle Emma crier, la faisant encore plus accélérer le pas en sentant le cœur de la Sauveuse rater quelques battements.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, au détour du couloir, elle découvrit Rumpelstilstkin qui lui tournait le dos et qui envoyait des boules d'énergie sur Regina et Emma qui s'était mise devant la Reine, la protégeant de son corps tout en repoussant les attaques du Ténébreux. Mais alors qu'elle avait réussi à repousser une boule d'énergie qui avait failli l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, Emma vit une autre boule foncer droit sur la Méchante Reine qui ne l'avait pas vu. Sans réfléchir, la Sauveuse plongea et se jeta devant la Reine, prenant ainsi la boule d'énergie de pleine face.

« Non ! » hurla Regina dont la magie se déchaîna, envoyant le Ténébreux valser dans les airs et percuter violemment le mur, l'assommant sous le choc.

Sans plus s'intéresser à lui, Regina se rua vers Emma qui gisait dans les bras de la Méchante Reine, abasourdie par le geste de cette femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

« Emma ! Réponds-moi mon amour ! » appela Regina en s'agenouillant près d'Emma, ignorant la douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps.

Emma possédant son cœur, elle ressentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne, mais focalisée sur sa compagne, elle tenta d'ignorer l'étourdissement qui l'assaillait et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Inquiète, elle se concentra sur le cœur d'Emma qui battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine, accroissant son angoisse. Posant la main sur le front d'Emma, elle lâcha la bride à sa magie, soupirant de soulagement en sentant celle de la Méchante Reine se joindre à elle, mais l'effort fut visiblement trop grand pour elle, et dans un gémissement, elle se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Impuissante, la Méchante Reine regarda son double s'écrouler à son tour, recouvrant le corps de la belle blonde du sien.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Je sais que certaines et certains ont probablement très envie de me tuer, mais n'oubliez pas que si je meurs vous n'aurez jamais la suite :-)**

 **Allez je file et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bon week-end à tous :')**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir la compagnie, comment allez-vous?**

 **Eh bien dites-moi, le chapitre précédent vous aura fait forte impression! Je vais finir par croire que je dois faire souffrir nos héroïnes et vous laisser imaginer le pire pour vous faire réagir :-)**

 **Trêves de plaisanteries, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait un très grand plaisir, et aux mises en favoris et follows, c'est fou ce que ça boost :-) Même si pour le coup, c'est une fic Supergirl (dont je l'ai vu que quelques épisodes d'ailleurs, mais assez pour me donner envie d'écrire une fic...) que j'ai commencée récemment...**

 **Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 26 : **

Inquiète, la Méchante Reine leva un regard incendiaire sur le Ténébreux qui gisait à quelques pas d'elles, totalement sonné par le choc de sa rencontre plus que brutale avec le mur. Se relevant gracieusement, elle avança avec élégance et détermination vers lui, jusqu'à le surplomber de toute sa taille. Elle aurait adoré le tuer en cet instant pour avoir osé lever la main sur Emma, seulement si elle faisait ça, elle deviendrait la nouvelle Ténébreuse, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point la noirceur qui habitait le terrible mage noir, au même titre que celle qui s'était peu à peu immiscée en elle, comme un poison imparable, avait transformé l'homme, et à quel point cela finirait de la faire basculer.

Et à présent qu'elle savait que le jour viendrait où toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée prendrait fin et qu'elle aurait ce que son cœur avait toujours désiré, elle ne voulait plus que ça, et une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas en devenant plus Maléfique que son cœur allait prendre cette somptueuse couleur. Et même si Emma semblait l'aimer en dépit de sa noirceur, elle refusait de prendre le risque de la perdre pour un peu plus de pouvoirs.

« Je ne deviendrai pas comme toi Rumple ! » cracha-t-elle avec mépris en serrant les poings de détermination.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour faire taire la rage qui bouillonnait en elle et lui criait de se venger, de faire payer au centuple au Ténébreux le fait d'avoir osé toucher à ce qui était à elle. Au lieu de cela, elle se calma suffisamment pour choisir d'effacer de la mémoire du Ténébreux ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de le renvoyer chez lui. Il se réveillerait avec un léger mal de tête et recommencerait à manigancer dans son coin, et d'ici-là, Emma et Regina seraient reparties, et elle aurait à son tour bu une potion d'oubli, la faisant redevenir celle qu'elle était encore quelques heures plus tôt. En soupirant, déprimée à cette idée, elle revint auprès des deux femmes qui gisaient toujours sur le luxueux tapis du couloir et les fit toutes les trois disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, et réapparut au milieu de ses appartements.

« Maman ! 'Ma ! » s'écria un petit garçon qu'elle reconnut comme celui des souvenirs de son double du futur en accourant vers elles d'un air paniqué.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola Henry Senior en venant poser ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-fils dont le visage était ravagé par des larmes silencieuses.

« Le Ténébreux nous a rendu une petite visite » gronda la Méchante Reine en faisant un geste de la main.

Aussitôt, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent allongées sur son lit, et Henry s'y précipita, s'y hissant pour s'agenouiller entre ses deux mamans, soulagés de sentir leurs cœurs battre dans leurs poitrines lorsqu'il posa la main sur leurs ventres.

« Pourquoi il leur a fait du mal ? » demanda Henry en levant un regard noyé de larmes vers la Reine qui sentit sa rage s'accentuer face à la détresse du petit garçon.

« C'est moi qu'il a attaquée, et Emma m'a protégée » lui apprit-elle en se sentant coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« 'Ma te protège toujours » acquiesça Henry en reportant son regard sur ses mamans avec un sourire en coin « Et pourquoi maman est inconsciente aussi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle a utilisé sa magie pour soigner Emma… » répondit la Méchante Reine, perplexe.

« Elles n'ont pas dû rééchanger leurs cœurs, du coup même si c'est 'Ma qui a été blessée, c'est comme si maman l'avait été aussi » comprit Henry en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur la situation… » commenta Henry Senior avec étonnement.

« Mes mamans ne me mentent jamais. Elles m'ont expliqué ce qu'elles avaient fait et pourquoi » sourit fièrement Henry en prenant une main de chacune de ses mères dans les siennes.

« Elles iront bien Henry, elles ont juste besoin de se reposer un peu » la rassura la Méchante Reine, son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine à la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Celle d'une famille unie et aimante. Dans le regard d'Henry posé sur ses deux mamans, elle voyait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir chaque fois qu'elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle avait des enfants. A imaginer la relation qu'elle entretiendrait avec eux. Serait-elle comme sa mère, incapable d'amour et traitant ses enfants comme des objets destinés à asseoir son pouvoir, ou au contraire saurait-elle se faire aimer d'eux et développer une relation de confiance et de complicité avec eux ? Et à la façon dont ce merveilleux petit garçon caressait avec inquiétude la main de son double inconscient, il l'aimait de toutes ses forces et de manière inconditionnelle.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu au travers des souvenirs que Regina avait partagé avec elle, mais en être le témoin privilégié la laissait pantoise et le cœur battant d'espoir, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis de si longues années qu'elle avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait. A ses côtés, son père observait la petite famille, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de joie et de fierté faisant étinceler son regard, et incapable de réprimer son geste, elle chercha sa main et la serra fortement entre la sienne, partageant avec lui l'émotion du moment.

« La vie semble t'avoir rendu au centuple ce qu'elle t'a si cruellement arraché… » commenta-t-il sans quitter des yeux la petite famille.

Sur le lit, Henry s'était finalement allongé entre ses deux mamans, la tête posée sur le ventre de Regina dont il tenait toujours la main, son autre main posée sur le ventre d'Emma, se rassurant au souffle régulier, même si un peu lent de sa respiration, et il finit par s'endormir, le visage marqué par l'angoisse.

« Pourquoi la Ténébreux est-il venu vous attaquer ? » voulut savoir Henry Senior, étonné.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre, avec ce vieux fou, qui peut l'être ? » railla la Méchante Reine en pinçant les lèvres.

« Il n'a donné aucune raison ? » s'étonna un peu plus Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est arrivé en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait, exigeant de savoir ce qui avait causé ce changement en moi… » ricana la Méchante Reine qui ne se sentait pourtant pas différente de celle qu'elle était le matin même.

« Il a senti la renaissance de l'espoir en toi… » soupira Henry avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Probablement, même si je me demande comment il peut être connecté ainsi à mes émotions… » grogna-t-elle avec colère.

S'il l'espionnait, ou pire lui avait jeté un quelconque sort pour être averti chaque fois que les Ténèbres qu'il avait savamment distillées en elle reculeraient, elle voulait le savoir afin de pouvoir contrer ce sort et retrouver un semblant d'intimité. Mais elle avait conscience que le Ténébreux ne la laisserait pas faire marche arrière. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour accomplir ses plans, même si elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi. Et les souvenirs de son double du futur ne lui avaient pas permis de le découvrir, celle-ci ne l'ayant autorisée à accéder qu'aux réminiscences relatives à sa famille.

« Je l'ignore, mais pourquoi avoir attaqué ? » redemanda Henry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ténébreux avait pris le risque de blesser sa fille.

« A cause d'Emma. Il a semblé reconnaître sa magie, et cela l'a rendu comme fou. Il m'a accusé de comploter contre lui, et avant que je comprenne, il me lançait des boules d'énergie » grogna la Méchante Reine, son visage se durcissant.

Et ce cher Rumpelstilstkin allait se mordre les doigts d'être venu l'attaquer ainsi chez elle. Sans l'intervention d'Emma, elle aurait pu grièvement être blessée. Le Ténébreux n'aurait pas pris le risque de la tuer, pas après avoir tant investi en elle, mais il avait clairement voulu prouver qu'il était toujours le maître et elle l'élève. Seulement le temps où elle se laissait dicter sa conduite était révolu, et elle ne le laisserait pas, pas plus qu'un autre, contrôler sa vie. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais laisser un homme prendre le dessus sur elle, et en agissant comme il l'avait fait, le Ténébreux avait signé la fin du traité de paix tacite qui existait entre eux. A présent, tout ce qu'elle ferait, elle le ferait pour elle, et uniquement pour elle.

« As-tu compris ce qu'Henry voulait dire lorsqu'il a parlé d'échange de cœurs ? » demanda soudainement Henry Senior, dévoré par la curiosité.

« Elles ont échangés leur cœur. Elles partagent absolument tout à présent. Leurs sentiments, leurs pensées et leurs magies. Elles sont unies l'une à l'autre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un tel lien puisse exister… » soupira la Méchante Reine en portant machinalement la main vers son propre cœur.

« Je suis si heureux de savoir que dans l'avenir, tu croiseras la route de cette jeune femme forte et courageuse qui est prête à braver le monde pour toi et qui t'aime visiblement plus que tout au monde… » sourit Henry en pressant un peu plus la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

« Je vais devoir l'oublier papa afin de ne pas modifier ce futur plein de promesses… » se désola la Méchante Reine qui n'en avait pourtant aucune envie.

Ce serait si cruel de lui prendre cet espoir de bonheur à venir, mais elle comprenait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour au bout du compte avoir cette vie rêvée, elle le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Un gémissement en provenance du lit attira son attention, et dans un synchronisme confondant, son père et elle s'avancèrent vers la couche, attendant de voir Regina reprendre conscience. Éveillé par le spasme qui secoua légèrement le corps de la brune, Henry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme un ressort avant de tourner si vite la tête vers sa mère que la Méchante Reine craignit un instant qu'il ne se brise la nuque.

« Maman ? » appela Henry en se remettant à genoux, se penchant au-dessus du visage de sa mère qu'il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts.

« Henry ? » gémit faiblement Regina en papillonnant des yeux, tentant de se focaliser sur le visage de son petit prince.

« Oui maman, c'est moi… » sourit le petit garçon avec soulagement.

« Emma ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Regina en s'asseyant brusquement alors que les derniers évènements lui revenaient.

« Elle est là, à côté de toi » la rassura Henry en attirant son attention sur la blonde encore inconsciente.

Tournant la tête à la même vitesse qu'Henry quelques instants plus tôt, faisant sourire la Méchante Reine et Henry Senior qui s'amusaient de voir toutes les petites ressemblances entre la mère et le fils, Regina se décala pour venir poser sa main sur le visage d'Emma, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

« Un problème maman ? 'Ma va se réveiller bientôt pas vrai ? » s'alarma Henry en avisant l'expression fermée de Regina.

« Bien sûr mon cœur, tu sais bien qu'Emma est forte » le rassura Regina en reportant son attention sur son fils, l'attirant à elle dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Alors pourquoi tu affiches ton expression des mauvais jours ? » voulut savoir l'enfant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Je suis juste très en colère contre ce sale cafard de Rumple » grogna férocement Regina, le regard lançant des éclairs.

« Oui, moi aussi… » reconnut Henry, le regard tout aussi belliqueux.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, les deux bruns observaient attentivement la jeune blonde allongée près d'eux, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se réveille, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire pour le moment.

« Tu crois qu'elle va mettre longtemps à revenir à elle ? » finit par demander Henry avec angoisse.

« Je l'ignore Henry, mais tu sais qu'elle n'est pas encore habituée à utiliser si régulièrement sa magie et que cela lui demande bien plus d'énergie qu'à moi. Son corps doit simplement se remettre de ce nouvel usage intensif » soupira Regina en se promettant de commencer sérieusement l'entraînement d'Emma.

« Et toi, ça va ? » s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois Henry en avisant la pâleur inhabituelle de sa mère brune.

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer au plus vite à Storybrooke mon chéri, je me sentirai sûrement mieux une fois rentrés à la maison » soupira Regina en posant son regard sur la Méchante Reine qui écoutait l'échange en silence.

« C'est parce qu'il y a deux versions de toi dans le même espace temps ? » demanda Henry qui avait suivi le regard de sa mère « Et comme Emma a ton cœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? » continua-t-il en poursuivant son raisonnement.

Interdite, Regina fixa quelques instants son fils du regard avant de secouer la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle était encore surprise par la maturité et l'intelligence de son fils. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas toujours su qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'un enfant de son âge. Après tout, il n'était pas seulement le Plus Pur des Croyants. Au-delà de cela, Henry était un enfant précoce d'une extrême sensibilité, et elle était si fière de lui.

« C'est une possibilité en effet mon chéri, et j'aurais dû l'envisager plus tôt » soupira Regina avec une culpabilité accrue.

« Si tu échangeais de nouveau vos cœurs, ce serait toi qui serait inconsciente pas vrai ? » voulut savoir Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Probablement Henry, ou bien je ne me sentirais pas très bien… » grimaça Regina avant de se tourner vers Emma, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

« Tu vas faire l'échange ? Ce n'est pas risqué ? » s'alarma Henry en posant sa main sur celle de Regina qui était venue se poser sur la poitrine d'Emma.

« Henry, nous avons besoin qu'Emma soit éveillée pour ouvrir le portail qui nous ramènera à la maison. Je vais te renvoyer à Arendelle pour que tu expliques la situation à Elsa, et que tu ailles chercher la Baguette de la Fée Blanche » décréta Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils.

« D'accord maman » acquiesça Henry avant de sauter du lit et de se tenir bien droit, prêt à accomplir sa mission.

« Je vais l'accompagner » décida subitement la Méchante Reine, d'un ton ferme, montrant qu'elle escomptait bien agir comme bon lui semblait.

« Soit » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire en coin.

Elle savait qu'à cette époque, même si elle avait déjà effectué une plongée spectaculaire vers les Ténèbres, elle avait encore des moments de tendresse et de naïveté, des moments où, dans les bras de son père, elle pleurait sur sa vie qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée si sombre et compliquée, ni si solitaire et dénuée d'amour. En soupirant, elle songea à ce qu'elle allait encore devoir supporter et surmonter, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Emma, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela en valait la peine, parce que sans toute cette douleur, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir Henry puis Emma. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le nuage de fumée familier, réalisant encore une fois combien sa magie avait changée sous l'impulsion de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Emma et que la belle blonde lui rendait.

« Elle risque d'être en colère lorsqu'elle se réveillera… » grimaça Regina en roulant des yeux, sachant qu'Emma préfèrerait rester endormie mille ans plutôt que de la savoir en piteux état.

« Elle t'aime, et elle ne va pas apprécier que tu te sois volontairement affaiblie pour lui permettre de se rétablir plus rapidement » acquiesça Henry avec un sourire amusé.

« Cela m'est égal, et elle ne pourra nier que c'était la seule chose à faire puisque seule sa magie blanche peu ouvrir le portail vers Storybrooke » rétorqua fermement Regina en adressant un regard d'avertissement à Emma avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Alors, fermant les yeux, elle fit passer à travers leur connexion cardiaque toutes ses émotions, toutes ses peurs et toute sa volonté de ramener saine et sauve sa famille chez eux afin de débuter leur vie à trois, et elle sentit le cœur d'Emma palpiter doucement en réponse dans sa poitrine, la faisant légèrement sourire, sourire qu'elle retrouva sur les lèvres d'Emma lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Impressionnant… » murmura Henry avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un tel amour puisse exister, mais il était tellement heureux que sa fille puisse le vivre. Elle plus que n'importe qui le méritait. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreux torts envers sa fille, mais dès sa venue au monde, il avait compris qu'il devrait ruser pour avoir le droit de rester près d'elle et la protéger dans la limite de ses possibilités. Cora ne l'y avait autorisée que parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme une menace, mais nul doute qu'elle l'aurait écarté de la vie de Regina si jamais elle avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse se mettre en travers de sa route. Parfois il s'était demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été contraint par son père à épouser Cora. Mais bien vite, il haït cette pensée. Parce que sans ce mariage, il n'aurait pas connu le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. La naissance de sa belle et merveilleuse petite fille.

Non, il ne regrettait rien, même si sa vie avait été misérable et placée sous le joug d'une femme despotique et sans cœur. Il avait eu Regina, et elle avait été le soleil de son existence et sa plus grande fierté. Et en cet instant, alors qu'il l'observait près de la femme qu'elle aimait, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé et rassuré. Parce que tout irait bien pour sa fille, et il pouvait mourir en paix à présent. Il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour Regina, ou si peu qu'il n'en tenait pas compte, mais savoir que son sacrifice allait permettre à sa fille de trouver paix et bonheur comblait son cœur de père. Tout était pour le mieux, et il savait qu'à sa façon, il avait permis à Regina de se pardonner le geste qu'elle avait eu à accomplir pour que le Sort Noir soit lancé.

Bien sûr, sa Regina ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais il savait que cela ne tarderait plus. Viendrait le jour où sa soif de vengeance prendrait le pas sur tout et où sa fille serait tellement aveuglée par ces sentiments destructeurs qui assaillaient son cœur qu'elle serait prête à franchir cette ultime étape. Et il y était prêt. S'il le fallait, il lui offrirait lui-même son cœur sur un plateau. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour permettre à sa fille de trouver son bonheur, pas même si cela signifiait sa vie pour elle.

« Je t'aime papa… » murmura Regina en venant l'enlacer, le serrant désespérément contre elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ma petite fille » souffla tendrement Henry en lui rendant son étreinte, la berçant un long moment comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle venait se réfugier dans ses bras pour qu'il la console de ses peines d'enfant.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle emmènerait son père avec elle à Storybrooke afin qu'il mène enfin la vie qu'il méritait, entouré d'une famille aimante, mais si elle faisait ça, sa famille disparaîtrait. C'était si dur de devoir lui dire adieux une nouvelle fois, même si cette fois, elle pouvait le faire correctement. Emma avait raison, c'était une blessure dont elle souffrait toujours, et cette confrontation imprévue avec son double était l'occasion pour elle de demander pardon à son père, même s'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux encore, il était heureux que sa mort ait pu contribuer à son bonheur tout neuf. Elle avait toujours su que son père était un homme bon, et parfois, elle s'était demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Cora n'avait pas été sa mère, quel homme aurait été son père sans la présence néfaste de la Reine des Cœurs dans leurs vies. Mais il s'agissait de vaines interrogations, et elle-même ne serait pas là, ou bien différente sans le mariage de ses deux parents.

« Nous revoilà ! » entendirent-ils Henry annoncer, les faisant se séparer pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivés.

« Elsa ! Anna ! Que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna Regina en avançant pour serrer ses amies dans ses bras.

« Quand Henry et Sa Majesté sont arrivés et nous ont expliqué ce qu'il se passait et que nous avons compris que vous alliez devoir retourner à Storybrooke, nous avons décidé de venir vous dire au revoir » lui répondit Elsa en lui rendant affectueusement son étreinte, triste de savoir que ses amies devaient déjà partir.

« Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens à ce que vous soyez présentes à mon mariage ! » lança Anna en prenant la place de sa sœur dans les bras de la reine.

« Nous reviendrons Anna, c'est promis, mais nous devrons faire de plus court séjour à l'avenir » soupira Regina en revenant s'asseoir près d'Emma qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les symptômes n'apparaissent que maintenant ? » s'étonna Elsa avec un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas le cas… » soupira Regina en se fustigeant mentalement « Emma était très fatiguée ces derniers jours, mais comme elle l'était déjà à notre arrivée, je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que cela… » expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air coupable.

« Et l'attaque du Ténébreux n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus » comprit Elsa en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

« Il est temps que chacune de nous récupère son cœur, cela aidera Emma à se remettre » décida Regina en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Veux-tu que nous vous laissions seule ? » demanda Anna en grimaçant légèrement à l'idée de voir son amie sortir leurs cœurs de leurs poitrines.

« Seulement si ce que je m'apprête à faire vous met mal-à-l'aise, sinon votre présence ne me dérange pas » répondit Regina sans quitter Emma du regard.

« Henry, cela te plairait-il de visiter le palais avant ton départ ? » lança Henry Senior qui n'avait pas très envie d'assister à cette scène.

« Oui grand-père, ce serait super » sourit Henry en le rejoignant après avoir embrassé ses deux mamans.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous accompagner » déclara Anna, soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour sortir de la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Elsa et la Méchante Reine se postèrent de l'autre côté du lit et attendirent de voir Regina procéder à l'échange des cœurs.

« Tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques minutes mon amour, je te le promets… » murmura tendrement Regina en se penchant pour déposer un baiser empli de dévotion sur les lèvres rosées d'Emma.

Se redressant souplement, elle posa une de ses mains au-dessus de son cœur, et avec fermeté l'enfonça dans sa poitrine, ressortant délicatement le précieux organe. Sans tenir compte des murmures émerveillés en provenance d'Elsa et de la Méchante Reine, elle posa, en redoublant de précaution, le cœur d'Emma sur un coussin qu'elle fit apparaître magiquement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Emma et enfonçant avec douceur sa main dans la poitrine de sa Sauveuse, en sortit son propre cœur, le déposant près de son jumeau.

« Incroyable… » entendit-elle la Méchante Reine souffler.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres songeant qu'elle-même avait eu la même réaction en découvrant la couleur de leurs cœurs respectifs et leur harmonie, et surtout en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Emma était son âme sœur de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir perdu tant de temps à nier leur amour plutôt que de le vivre. Mais peut-être que celui-ci ne serait pas aussi puissant et fusionnel si elles avaient cédé si rapidement. Peu importait dans le fond. Elles s'étaient trouvées, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il n'était plus temps des regrets.

« L'on ne voit pas cela tous les jours… » confirma Elsa avec respect et fascination.

Elles se turent en voyant Regina prendre le cœur violet et doré dans ses mains et le remettre à sa place dans sa poitrine. Aussitôt son cœur en place, elle sentit la tête lui tourner et elle dût poser sa main sur le matelas pour se stabiliser. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle se concentra en faisant appel à toutes ses forces. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant, pas avant d'avoir remis le cœur d'Emma à sa place. Ensuite seulement, elle pourrait se reposer en sachant qu'Emma serait là pour la soutenir et veiller à ce qu'elles rentrent en toute sécurité à Storybrooke. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se redressa, et avant que ses forces ne la quittent définitivement, elle s'empara avec révérence du cœur de son amour et le remit prestement, mais tout en douceur, à sa place.

« HUUUUUUUUUUU….. » souffla Emma en se cambrant légèrement alors que les couleurs revenaient sur son visage pâle et qu'elle ouvrait enfin les yeux, les posant aussitôt sur sa Reine, l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Bon retour parmi nous mon amour… » souffla Regina en se laissant aller en avant, faisant reposer son front contre celui d'Emma qui s'était assise.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer ma douce, tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus… » s'inquiéta Emma en refermant ses bras protecteurs autour de la taille de sa compagne, la serrant contre elle dans un geste ferme.

« Je ne suis même pas surprise que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir en dépit de ton inconscience… » commenta Elsa en s'avançant vers ses amies qui s'étaient levées pour les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras.

« Regina s'est servie de nos cœurs pour m'expliquer la situation » sourit Emma sans lâcher sa Reine qui pesait de plus en plus contre son flanc gauche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas affectée par tout ceci ? » finit par s'étonner la Méchante Reine qui se sentait en pleine forme.

« Parce que ceci est votre époque. Regina est l'élément perturbateur qui doit disparaître. Henry et moi ne risquons rien puisque nous n'existons pas encore… » lui expliqua Emma en raffermissant un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille de Regina.

« Je vois… » acquiesça la Reine en s'approchant de son double.

Sans explication, elle posa sa main sur le front de la belle brune, lançant un regard en coin à Emma qui suivait attentivement le moindre de ses gestes, même si la Méchante Reine constata qu'elle ne paraissait pas inquiète, comme si elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce soit le cas avec son double du futur, mais c'était assez perturbant de savoir qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle était, cette femme douce et lumineuse, lui faisait tout autant confiance. Pas étonnant que dans le futur, Emma ait réussi à gagner son cœur. Se secouant, elle déploya sa magie, transférant un peu de son énergie dans le corps de son double, lui rendant un peu de force afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle sans danger.

« Merci » sourit Emma en voyant Regina reprendre des couleurs et en la sentant se redresser contre elle.

« Oui, merci de ton aide » lui sourit la jolie brune avec reconnaissance sans pour autant quitter les bras de sa compagne.

« 'Ma ! » s'exclama Henry en revenant dans la pièce.

Soulagé et ravi, le jeune garçon courut enlacer ses deux mamans qui se penchèrent dans un bel ensemble pour enlacer de concert leur fils, le serrant tendrement contre elles, leurs mains s'enlaçant dans le dos du jeune garçon.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour les interroger du regard.

« Oui mon grand, fais tes adieux » acquiesça aussitôt Emma en tendant la main vers la Baguette Blanche qui vola littéralement vers elle, sous le regard attentif de Regina qui était très impressionnée par les progrès fulgurant de sa belle blonde.

Rapidement, ils dirent tous au revoir à leurs amis, Regina s'isolant quelques instants avec la Méchante Reine pour s'assurer que celle-ci boirait bien la potion d'oubli, et fut soulagée lorsqu'Henry Senior lui promit qu'il y veillerait. Sur un dernier baiser, elle revint près d'Emma, et ensemble, elles activèrent leur magie et le portail s'ouvrit.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse de revenir pour mon mariage ! » leur rappela Anna, des larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Elsa qui était tout aussi émue par le départ de ses seules amies.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne raterons cela pour rien au monde » assura Emma avant de pousser Henry à traverser.

Prenant les bagages dans une main, elle passa son bras autour des hanches de Regina, et sur un dernier sourire à ses amies et à la Méchante Reine, les deux femmes traversèrent à leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans le salon du manoir, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Dès que le portail se referma, Emma constata qu'il faisait nuit, et lâchant leurs bagages à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, elle entraîna Regina vers leur chambre.

« Henry, va te coucher mon cœur » marmonna faiblement Regina en papillonnant des yeux.

« D'accord, bonne nuit les mamans » acquiesça le jeune garçon en les embrassant avant de grimper dans sa chambre.

Rassurées sur le sort de leur fils, les deux femmes montèrent lentement les marches, et comme Emma sentait Regina peser de plus en plus contre elle, la Sauveuse finit par passer son autre bras sous les cuisses de sa Reine, la soulevant pour faire le reste du trajet.

« Merci mon amour » soupira Regina en se lovant contre Emma avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

En effleurant le front de sa belle brune de ses lèvres, Emma entra dans la chambre, remerciant le ciel que la porte soit ouverte et déposa avec précaution sa douce dans leur lit avant de les changer pour la nuit en usant de sa magie. Se sentant elle-même encore épuisée par cette dernière aventure en date, elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se glisser sous la couette, souriant lorsque Regina roula vers elle pour se blottir contre son corps dans un petit soupire de bien-être qui la fit fondre. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour que les jours à venir soient un peu plus calme, en ayant assez de sans cesse voir Regina si faible et en danger, et elle sourit en songeant que Regina devait penser la même chose en ce qui la concernait…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu :-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bises :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tous le monde comment allez-vous?**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai enchaîné les examens pour mon épaule, et du coup j'ai un peu mis de côté les FF. J'ai appris il y a un mois que les brillants médecins qui m'avaient pris en charge lorsque je me suis luxée l'épaule était passé totalement à côté d'une fracture. Hors le chirurgien que j'ai vu après avoir repassé radio et écho de l'épaule l'a immédiatement vu sur les radios d'entrée à l'hôpital... Du coup évidemment la fracture n'a pas été correctement soignée, et donc ne s'est pas remise (correctement) et mon épaule continue de me faire souffrir, sans parler du fait que j'ai récupéré très peu de ma mobilité...**

 **Oui je sais, vous vous en fichez probablement, mais je tenais à vous expliquer pourquoi du coup j'avais arrêté de poster quelques temps. Sans parler du fait qu'en relisant les derniers chapitres, je n'en étais plus satisfaite et que j'ai donc remaniés ceux-ci, dont notamment le chapitre 28 (le suivant donc) qui continue une scène M...**

 **D'une autre part, je tiens à tous vous remercier de continuer à me lire, à me laisser des messages, et à m'ajouter à la liste de vos favoris, cela me motive et me donne toujours envie de me remettre à l'écriture. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Sygui pour tous les commentaires qu'elle a laissé au fil de sa lecture, cela m'a énormément touchée, et j'espère donc que la fin de cette histoire te plaira autant que son commencement, et que tu aimeras autant La genèse (la suite arrivera un jour, promis...juste je ne sais pas vraiment quand...) Encore un grand merci à tous, vous êtes vraiment géniaux :-)**

 **Allez, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Le lendemain matin, Henry fut le premier à s'éveiller et il resta quelques minutes allongé dans son lit, à écouter les bruits de la maison, mais seul le silence régnait, lui faisant comprendre que ses mamans devaient encore dormir. Inquiet, il se leva, enfila ses pantoufles et se rendit dans la chambre de ses mamans dont la porte était entrouverte. Sans bruit, il passa la tête dans la pièce et sourit en les découvrant lovées l'une contre l'autre, profondément endormies. Emerveillé, voyant ses rêves d'enfant se réaliser, il les regarda un long moment. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre et un des bras d'Emma était glissé sous la tête de Regina et sa main se perdait dans les cheveux bruns alors que le bras de Regina se perdait également sous le corps d'Emma et que sa main reposait de manière possessive sur sa hanche. Mais ce qui émut énormément Henry, fut de voir leurs deuxièmes mains poser respectivement sur leurs cœurs, comme pour retrouver cette connexion qu'elles avaient partagées lorsqu'elles possédaient le cœur de l'autre.

Leurs visages étaient sereins, et Henry savait que dorénavant, tout irait bien et qu'ils seraient enfin heureux tous les trois, parce qu'il ne doutait pas que ses mamans ne laisseraient personne leur prendre ce qu'elles avaient mis si longtemps à obtenir. Préférant les laisser profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité après ce qu'il s'était passé, il referma soigneusement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Tranquillement, il se doucha et s'habilla puis descendit se préparer son petit-déjeuner, veillant à lancer la cafetière, afin que sa mère en ait une tasse dès son réveil.

Une fois la cuisine impeccable, il se rendit dans le salon, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire en attendant le réveil de ses mamans. Il avait bien quelques devoirs à faire, mais il n'en avait aucune envie pour le moment. Pas plus que de jouer à la console. Sans Emma, ce ne serait pas amusant de toute façon. Peut-être que maintenant qu'Emma vivait avec eux, il arriverait à convaincre sa mère de lui acheter un chiot avec lequel il pourrait s'amuser. Il savait qu'Emma serait d'accord et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas encore pris un parce qu'elle trouvait que l'appartement de ses parents n'étaient pas assez grand pour y accueillir un chien, ce qui était vrai. Déjà que pour eux tous c'était limite, alors avec un chien en plus, ça aurait été une catastrophe.

Mais en attendant d'avoir ce chien, il devait s'occuper seul. Un long soupire d'ennui fusa à travers la pièce et il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé avant de bondir sur ses pieds en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ravi de cette diversion plus que bienvenue, il se précipita pour éviter que leur visiteur ne sonnent une nouvelle fois et ne dérange le sommeil de ses mamans, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Hey papa ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en découvrant la présence de Neal sur le seuil de la maison.

« Bonjour fils » sourit Neal avant de demander « Tes mamans sont dans les parages ? »

« Elles dorment encore » répondit Henry en tournant la tête vers les escaliers, guettant le moindre bruit.

« Tant pis, je les verrai plus tard alors » soupira Neal en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu les voir ? » demanda Henry en sortant sur le perron, refermant la porte derrière lui après avoir pris ses clés.

« Pour les remercier de m'avoir ramené ma mère… » répondit Neal avec émotion.

« Tu l'as vue alors ! » s'enthousiasma Henry en prenant place sur la balancelle qui trônait sur la gauche, donnant directement sur les rosiers de sa mère.

« Oui, et elle m'a tout raconté. Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux, et même si ce sera long, nous avons elle et moi la chance de pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître… » approuva Neal, une lueur heureuse dans le regard qu'Henry ne lui avait jamais vu.

« C'est bien, je suis content pour toi » sourit Henry en se demandant si son père était au courant pour le bébé.

« Et puis je voulais aussi les remercier pour ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi lorsque j'étais enfant… » reprit Neal en se dandinant avec gêne.

Et Henry se rappela que dans son livre, Baelfire avait paru tomber amoureux d'Emma, ce qui le fit doucement rigoler. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que les sentiments que sa mère blonde avait pu ressentir un jour pour son père n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour sa mère brune, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais envisagé de voir sa mère et son père se remettre ensemble. Pas après tout ce par quoi Emma était passée à cause de Neal et de sa lâcheté, qu'il avait visiblement héritée de son père, même s'il s'était par la suite racheté.

« Tu sais, lorsqu'elles sont venues dans ma maison, je me suis dit qu'elles agissaient comme un couple, et je comprends que c'est ce qu'elles sont n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Neal, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Elles sont la fin heureuse de l'autre » acquiesça fermement Henry, le regard brillant de joie à cette idée.

« Je ne tenterai pas de les séparer Henry, je te le promets » s'amusa Neal en comprenant les inquiétudes de son fils.

Il n'avait déjà que trop fait souffrir Emma, alors il ne se mettrait pas en travers de son bonheur, pas alors qu'il avait pu voir à quel point elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, et il se promit de tout faire pour empêcher les habitants de la ville de leur rendre la vie impossible, et il n'était pas le seul sur qui elles allaient pouvoir compter. Beaucoup en ville s'étaient ralliés à leur cause, et ceux qui tenteraient de leur nuire n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir.

« Je dois aller déjeuner avec ma mère et Killian au Granny's, cela te dirait de te joindre à nous ? » proposa finalement Neal en reportant son attention sur son fils.

En discutant avec sa mère, il avait pris conscience qu'il agissait avec Henry comme Milah l'avait fait avec lui. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais le résultat était le même. Il délaissait Henry en dépit de son amour pour lui, et il réalisait qu'à force d'agir comme un crétin viendrait le jour où Henry ne rechercherait plus sa présence et ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui. Après tout, Henry avait ses deux mamans. Il pouvait parfaitement se passer de lui, et Neal avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il avait vraiment envie de tisser de vrais liens avec son fils, d'apprendre à le connaître réellement et si le retour de sa mère lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

« Ce serait cool ! » s'enthousiasma Henry au grand soulagement de Neal « Je vais laisser un mot à mes mamans et je reviens » lança le jeune garçon en sautant sur ses pieds.

Neal le regarda disparaitre dans le manoir, remerciant le Ciel que son fils soit aussi prompt au pardon et soit aussi mature et intelligent. Emma avait eu raison en disant que c'était grâce à l'éducation que lui avait donnée Regina qu'Henry était devenu ce jeune garçon exceptionnel qui deviendrait assurément un homme bon et généreux. Et il voulait faire partie de son existence, plus seulement en tant que figurant, mais en tant que personnage principal, même s'il avait conscience qu'Emma et Regina tiendraient toujours la première place dans le cœur d'Henry.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller » annonça Henry en revenant vers lui, son manteau sur le dos et un large sourire enjoué éclairant son visage.

« C'est parti ! » clama Neal en se levant à son tour, rejoignant son fils pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

En riant et plaisantant, ils quittèrent la propriété, laissant derrière eux un manoir encore assoupi. A l'étage, dans la chambre principale, le couple s'éveillait lentement, sereinement, blotties l'une contre l'autre avec bonheur. Deux gémissements de bien-être se firent échos dans la pièce, suivis de près par des soupirs alors que les consciences s'éveillaient, prenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité et se familiarisant avec leur environnement.

« Nous sommes à la maison ? » s'étonna Regina lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut le décor de sa chambre.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas que nous sommes rentrées hier ? » s'étonna Emma en faisant courir ses doigts de la hanche à l'épaule de Regina en un lent et sensuel va-et-vient.

« C'est assez flou… » reconnut Regina en frémissant sous la douceur du toucher de sa belle sur sa peau hypersensible.

« Pourquoi Hook n'a pas souffert de l'entropie en cascade pendant notre séjour dans la Forêt Enchantée ? » s'étonna Emma en couvant sa reine du regard, voulant s'assurer qu'elle s'était parfaitement remise du choc.

« Peut-être que le fait que je n'ai pas mon cœur m'a rendue plus vulnérable, ou bien que nous sommes restées trop longtemps à Arendelle… » suggéra Regina en fronçant légèrement les sourcils « Et d'où sors-tu ce terme ? » voulut savoir Regina, peu habituée à entendre Emma utiliser des termes aussi savants.

« D'une série télé évidemment ! » affirma fièrement Emma, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

« Evidemment... » sourit tendrement Regina, remerciant le Ciel qu'Emma soit telle qu'elle était, et priant pour qu'elle ne change jamais.

« Donc la prochaine fois que nous irons à Arendelle, nous ne devrons rester qu'un jour ou deux... » commenta pensivement Emma en arborant une expression sérieuse.

« Je le pense, et nous devrons être plus attentives aux symptômes » approuva gravement Regina, s'en voulant encore de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite.

« Cela me manque de ne plus avoir ton cœur dans ma poitrine… » se désola Emma en faisant la moue, posant sa joue sur le torse de Regina pour écouter les battements familiers.

« Je sais à moi aussi… » reconnut Regina en remontant sa main pour la reposer juste au-dessus du cœur d'Emma.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, allongées l'une près de l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées, et leurs mains caressant amoureusement et délicatement leurs corps, savourant simplement le calme retrouvé, et priant pour qu'aucune nouvelle catastrophe ne vienne les trouver. Elles n'aspiraient qu'à mener une existence paisible ensemble, à élever Henry et pourquoi pas un autre enfant. L'idée leur avait traversée l'esprit à toutes les deux, et même si elles n'en avaient pas réellement parlé, leur connexion leur avait permis de savoir qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et avaient le même désir, même si elles avaient conscience que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais rien ne l'avait jamais été entre elles, et elles étaient prêtes à affronter n'importe quel obstacle tant qu'elles le faisaient ensemble.

« Tu as faim ma douce ? » s'amusa Emma en entendant l'estomac de Regina grogner comme un monstre grognon, faisant rougir la belle brune.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas ton estomac qui se manifeste de cette façon… » marmonna Regina avec une moue vexée qui fit un peu plus rire Emma.

« Allez, descendons » sourit Emma en volant un baiser à sa compagne avant de repousser la couette pour se lever, incitant Regina à en faire de même.

« Henry est bien rentré avec nous n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit soudainement Regina en se figeant, surprise de ne pas encore avoir entendu l'adolescent.

« Non, la Méchante Reine l'a gardé avec elle comme souvenir de notre visite… » plaisanta Emma en ignorant superbement le regard noir et menaçant de sa volcanique brune.

« Emma… » gronda Regina en la suivant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« Du calme ma Reine, notre petit prince est bien rentré, même si je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir encore entendu réclamer son petit-déjeuner » rigola Emma qui adorait toujours autant asticoter sa compagne.

Soulagée, Regina entra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le frigo avant de froncer les sourcils en avisant la note qui s'y trouvait. Reconnaissant l'écriture d'Henry, elle lut le message, soupirant doucement en comprenant la raison pour laquelle elles n'avaient pas entendu leur fils.

« Il est au Granny's avec Neal et les Jones » annonça-t-elle finalement en tendant le mot à Emma.

Emma ne releva pas la façon dont Regina qualifia le couple formé par Killian et Milah, même si cela l'amusa énormément. Mais après tout, lorsque Milah s'était présentée à elles, elle l'avait fait en tant que Madame Jones. Vaguement Emma se demanda si la notion de divorce était connue dans le monde magique, ou bien si lorsque deux âmes sœurs étaient réunies, cela annulait d'office tout engagement marital antérieur afin qu'ils puissent vivre pleinement leur amour sans se préoccuper de leurs anciens compagnons. Secouant la tête, elle termina de lire le message d'Henry, notant que son fils les invitait à les rejoindre dès qu'elles seraient debout.

« Aimerais-tu y aller ? » s'enquit-elle en observant le visage de sa belle brune.

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis si l'on reste trop longtemps sans que les gens ne nous voient en ville, ils vont finir par aller s'imaginer que je t'ai tuée… » railla Regina en se lovant contre la poitrine d'Emma qui venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

« Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'arriveront pas à nous séparer. Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie Regina, alors maintenant que j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon équilibre et ma place dans ce monde, je ne laisserai personne venir gâcher notre bonheur » affirma fermement Emma en embrassant tendrement le cou de sa dulcinée.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu ta mère avant de venir te délivrer… » murmura Regina en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, craignant un peu la réaction d'Emma.

« Et ça s'est mal passé ? » grogna Emma en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« En fait non, étrangement, elle a presque tout de suite remarqué la différence entre moi et la Méchante Reine… » souffla Regina avec un léger sourire à cette pensée.

« Ce serait bien que ma chère mère en prenne aussi conscience dans le présent, cela nous faciliterait grandement la vie… » marmonna Emma qui n'était pas pressée de se retrouver face à ses parents.

« Je ne lui ai pas effacé ses souvenirs avant de la mettre en sécurité… » lui avoua Regina en tournant la tête pour observer la réaction d'Emma.

« Tu as bien fait, si cela peut nous aider à lui ouvrir les yeux, ce ne sera pas plus mal » approuva immédiatement Emma en arborant un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Je t'aime… » soupira Regina en se plaquant contre Emma, soulagée par sa réaction.

Mais pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Emma n'avait jamais la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait, à laquelle elle était habituée. Emma était loin d'être parfaite, tout comme elle-même était loin de l'être, mais elles étaient complémentaires dans leurs imperfections et c'était ce qui faisait qu'elles se comprenaient si bien, qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Allez, allons nous préparer avant qu'Henry ne pense que nous ne viendrons pas… » finit par dire Regina, même si elle aurait adoré rester simplement à la maison avec Emma.

« D'accord » approuva Emma en l'enlaçant étroitement, l'entraînant vers l'étage.

Sous prétexte de gagner du temps, Emma arriva à convaincre sa reine de prendre leur douche ensemble, et ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard qu'elles en ressortirent, le sourire aux lèvres, et se lançant des regards brûlants qui prouvaient à eux seuls qu'elles auraient aimé poursuivre cet intermède sensuel. Mais l'heure tournait, et elles étaient attendues par leur fils. Alors elles n'échangèrent que quelques baisers et caresses pendant qu'elles s'habillaient avant de se décider à quitter le manoir.

« Y allons-nous à pieds ? » s'enquit Emma en avisant le temps magnifique qu'il faisait.

« Avec plaisir » sourit Regina, ravie à l'idée de se balader avec Emma dans les rues de la ville.

Tout aussi souriante, Emma passa son bras autour des hanches de sa reine, indifférente aux regards étonnés des passants qu'elles croisaient, et ce fut en riant et en parlant de l'avenir qu'elles rejoignirent le Granny's.

« Par ici les mamans ! » les appela Henry dès qu'elles franchirent le seuil de l'établissement.

Toujours le bras autour de la taille de sa belle brune, Emma la guida entre les tables sans tenir compte des murmures que leur arrivée avait soulevée. Regina, légèrement mal-à-l'aise, décida de s'accorder à l'attitude désinvolte et naturelle d'Emma et se concentra sur la table à laquelle était attablé Henry.

« Bonjour mon chéri » sourit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser le front de son fils dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Salut gamin » enchaîna Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Henry qui grogna pour la forme.

« Vous allez mieux ? » voulut savoir le jeune garçon, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre.

« Maintenant que nous sommes rentrées tout va bien Henry, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Regina avant de saluer les autres occupants de la table.

« Bonjour votre Majesté, Altesse » les salua Milah avec respect.

« Appelez-moi Emma, Milah, je déteste que l'on m'appelle Altesse » la reprit Emma avec un sourire amical avant d'aider Regina à s'asseoir puis d'en faire de même, un bras reposant sur le dossier de la banquette et ses doigts caressant négligemment le bras dénudé de sa reine.

« Et vous pouvez également m'appeler Regina. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille » conclut Regina avec un sourire avenant.

Milah sourit joyeusement aux deux femmes, touchée par cette offre d'amitié. En parlant avec Killian puis avec Neal de la vie à Storybrooke, elle savait que peu de personne dans cette ville avaient été autorisés à appeler la Reine de manière aussi familière, et elle était vraiment flattée que les deux femmes semblent vouloir entretenir des relations amicales avec elle. La clochette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et la jeune femme se tendit en voyant Gold faire son entrée, suivit de près par Belle.

« Il ne te fera rien maman, il a trop à perdre… » la rassura Neal en posant une main apaisante sur celle de Milah qui s'était crispée sur la table alors que Killian passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Quant à Belle, elle lui a bien fait comprendre que s'il s'avisait de tenter quoi que ce soit contre vous deux, elle le quitterait définitivement » renchérit Regina en suivant le couple du regard alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle.

Et puis Neal savait que son père pouvait enfin comprendre ce qui avait poussé Milah à agir comme elle l'avait fait tant d'années plus tôt. En soupirant, Neal laissa son regard se poser sur Emma mais en la voyant si heureuse et souriante, en paix avec son passé, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui. Ils avaient été heureux, mais ils n'avaient jamais atteint ce niveau de complicité, et il se demanda s'il trouverait son âme sœur un jour lui aussi. Il devait bien y avoir dans cette ville une personne qui lui était destinée et avec qui il pourrait envisager de fonder une famille et de se poser. Il avait longuement cru que cette personne était Emma, mais il s'était résigné à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas. De toute façon, s'il s'avisait de tourner autour de la Sauveuse, il n'imaginait que trop bien ce que lui ferait subir sa Majesté.

« Un problème Mr Cassidy ? » l'interpela justement Regina, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Je réfléchissais votre Majesté » affirma-t-il en grimaçant sous le regard foudroyant de la brune.

« Un exercice périlleux en ce qui vous concerne… » ricana Regina sans le quitter du regard.

« Je me demandais simplement si moi aussi j'aurais un jour la chance de rencontrer mon âme sœur… » soupira Neal sans relever l'ironie cinglante de la reine.

« Un conseil, lorsque ce jour arrivera, ne commettez pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Emma » grogna Regina, une lueur féroce au fond des yeux.

« Vous êtes mal placée pour me donner des conseils… » grogna Neal vexé.

« Je suis pourtant celle qui a su gagner le cœur d'Emma » rétorqua Regina avec un sourire triomphal qui fit grimacer Neal.

Et que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était la vérité. Regina avait beaucoup de défauts, avait fait énormément de mal autour d'elle, et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait su se faire aimer d'Emma. Et Neal savait que c'était parce que la Reine n'en avait jamais attendu plus d'Emma que ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner. Tout d'abord son amitié, puis peu à peu son amour. Quelque chose dont il avait été incapable, cherchant à forcer la main à Emma plutôt que d'accepter qu'elle ne l'aimât plus. Regina l'avait laissée venir à elle, patiemment, comme une charmeuse de serpent, et Emma lui était à présent totalement acquise. Et Neal savait que Regina ne cesserait jamais de faire des efforts pour séduire chaque jour Emma, veillant à entretenir le lien qui les unissait. Et surtout, il savait que la Reine serait prête à défier quiconque chercherait à lui voler l'amour d'Emma. Il était peut-être lâche, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » ricana Regina avant de se détourner, croisant le regard amusé d'Emma « Quoi ? J'ai été gentille… » lança-t-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent qui fit un peu plus sourire Emma.

Pour seule réponse, Emma se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se redresser, Regina glissa sa main sur la nuque de sa belle et revendiqua un baiser en bonne et due forme, indifférente au fait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Perdues dans cette bulle de bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, les deux femmes ne virent pas les petites étincelles de magie qui apparurent autour de leurs corps enlacés, faisant un peu plus chuchoter les gens. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la vague de magie caractéristique des baisers d'amour véritable comme celle qui avait recouvert la ville quelques jours plus tôt, mais les habitants de Storybrooke ne s'y trompèrent pas, pas plus que Neal. Elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre et il n'avait été que le moyen pour elles d'avoir un enfant.

Une nouvelle fois la clochette tinta, interrompant ses pensées, et il grimaça légèrement en voyant le couple Charming faire son entrée.

« Ça va aller maman, nous ne les laisserons pas faire s'ils veulent te chercher querelle » affirma Henry en se rapprochant de sa mère brune dans un geste protecteur qui fit sourire les adultes présents.

Après avoir saluées Ruby et Granny, le regard de Mary balaya la pièce et se posa finalement sur leur table, accrochant celui de Regina. Poussant doucement Emma pour l'inciter à se lever, Regina se mit sur ses pieds et attendit. Comme durant leur rencontre dans la Forêt Enchantée, Mary pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air intrigué, faisant doucement sourire Regina, et soudain, un éclair traversa le regard de la petite brune, et son visage s'illumina. Avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, Mary s'élança en avant, comme mue par une force invisible, et Regina lui ouvrit naturellement ses bras pour la réceptionner.

« Regina… » souffla Mary en s'accrochant à la Reine, des larmes de joie s'écoulant le long de son visage.

« Bonjour Blanche… » s'amusa tendrement Regina en posant un baiser sur le front de son ancienne belle-fille, la faisant pleurer de plus belle.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps ce jour… » renifla Mary en se détachant légèrement de la belle brune, l'observant avec émerveillement.

« Je t'avais dit que cela allait prendre du temps… » souffla Regina, un sourire d'excuses étirant ses lèvres.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt, je suis tellement désolée… » s'excusa Blanche en rougissant de honte.

« Je comprends Blanche et je ne t'en veux pas » la rassura Regina en passant une main sur sa joue pour chasser ses dernières larmes.

« Merci d'avoir sauvée Emma… » lança soudainement Mary en tournant la tête vers sa fille qui vint immédiatement se placer près de Regina, la couvant d'un regard étincelant d'amour.

« Je te l'ai dit, il m'était impossible de laisser la Méchante Reine la blesser » lui rappela pudiquement Regina en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Le regard de Mary passait de son ancienne belle-mère à sa fille, et ce qu'elle voyait la comblait de joie. Jamais elle ne les avait vues, l'une comme l'autre aussi heureuse et épanouie. Elles paraissaient en paix avec le passé, sereines et lumineuses. Les regards qu'elles échangeaient ne parlaient que d'amour et de complicité. Oui, sans aucun doute, elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, et elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, elles n'auraient pas nié leurs sentiments et auraient pu se trouver plus tôt, sans perdre leur temps avec Robin ou Killian. En parlant de Killian, il roucoulait derrière elles avec une belle brune, faisant froncer les sourcils à Mary, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma et Regina.

« C'est Milah, la mère de Neal » l'éclaira Regina en échangeant un sourire complice avec Emma.

« Regina et moi l'avons sauvée lors de notre voyage dans le passé… » lui révéla nonchalamment Emma en enlaçant tendrement sa reine.

« Pourquoi je n'en suis pas surprise ? » sourit Mary en se retenant de poser mille questions concernant ce voyage dans le temps.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » retentit soudainement la voix colérique de David, faisant se tourner les trois femmes vers lui.

« Tout va bien mon chéri » lui sourit tendrement Mary en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Tu te moque de moi ? Tu te jettes au cou de cette sorcière comme si c'était ta meilleure amie, notre fille l'enlace et la regarde comme si elle était son monde et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien ? » gronda David partagé entre fureur et incrédulité.

« David, si tu n'es pas capable d'être poli, tu peux partir » cracha Emma en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est encore de votre faute tout ça ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma famille sorcière ! » hurla furieusement le prince en portant la main à sa ceinture comme pour y prendre son épée.

« David, ça suffit maintenant ! » lui intima fermement Mary, d'une voix dure et déterminée qui le figea sur place.

« Mais… » protesta David en clignant des yeux avant de fixer le sol comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il ressemblait tellement à Emma en cet instant que Regina ne put retenir un sourire attendri en dépit de la gravité de la situation.

« David, je sais que cela peut paraître surréaliste, mais sachez que j'aime Emma. Elle est ma fin heureuse et jamais je ne ferrais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la blesser. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la chance de vivre sereinement à ses côtés et de passer le reste de ma vie à la rendre heureuse » énonça posément Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de David qui avait relevé la tête vers elle dès ses premières paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une nouvelle façon de vous venger de nous ? » voulut savoir David en la scrutant avec méfiance.

« David, Emma et moi avons passer le dernier mois ensemble et j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de la tuer si la vengeance guidait encore mes actes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » lui révéla Regina sans se départir de son calme.

« Elle dit vrai David. Je l'ai rencontrée durant leur dernier voyage dans le passé, et j'ai tout de suite vu ce qui aujourd'hui m'a sauté aux yeux. C'est ma Regina qui se tient devant nous. Celle que j'aimais de tout mon cœur lorsque j'étais enfant. Et puis elle aurait pu me livrer aux gardes de la Méchante Reine, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, elle m'a envoyée à toi… » lui apprit Blanche en serrant une nouvelle fois la Reine dans ses bras.

David fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, et soudain, il se rappela de ce jour où, fuyant l'ambiance pesante du palais du roi George, il avait vu Blanche apparaître dans un nuage de fumée parme et dorée, chevauchant son pur-sang. Il avait pris cela pour un signe du Destin, la preuve que son mariage avec Abigail était une erreur et qu'il devait tenter sa chance auprès de cette fougueuse jeune princesse qui avait volé son cœur à l'instar de sa bague.

« Tu as joué les entremetteuses auprès de mes parents ? » s'amusa Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

« C'était purement égoïste. En m'assurant que leurs chemins se croisent, j'assurais ta venue au monde » affirma Regina en haussant les épaules pour cacher sa gêne.

« Cette déferlante de magie qu'il y a eu sur la ville il y a quelques jours, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? » réalisa David en écarquillant les yeux en grand.

« Elles ont partagés un Baiser d'Amour Véritable grand-père et en plus elles sont unies par leur magie ! » intervient Henry en se glissant entre ses deux mamans, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est pour cela que ta magie a changée de couleur ? » comprit Mary en se rappelant de sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce fait.

« Un mélange de ma magie et de celle d'Emma » acquiesça Regina, la mine radieuse.

« Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule question à poser… » marmonna David en plantant son regard dans celui de Regina qui se tendit imperceptiblement, tout comme Emma à ses côtés.

« Laquelle ? » voulut savoir Regina en se redressant fièrement, avec toute la prestance de la Reine qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

« Pour quand est prévu le mariage ? » demanda-t-il, faisant naître une vague de murmures excités et rieurs dans la salle.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Emma d'un air outré en devenant rouge d'embarras.

Quant à Regina, elle était tétanisée par la question et ses implications. Mariée à Emma. Avec qui plus est la bénédiction de David et Mary. C'était assurément un rêve. Pourtant en sentant la main d'Emma se resserrer à la limite de la douleur autour de sa hanche, et Henry rire entre elles, elle sut qu'il n'en était rien.

« Disons que nous sommes encore en pourparlers… » finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire en coin typique.

« Moi j'en ai une autre si tu permets » lança Mary, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Je t'écoute Blanche » l'encouragea Regina en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

« Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre ton poste de maire ? Je crois que si Mr French débarque une nouvelle fois dans mon bureau pour réclamer la fermeture du parc afin de préserver les rosiers, je vais devenir folle ! » grogna Mary en secouant la tête de dépit, faisant glousser Regina.

« Evidemment qu'elle accepte ! » répondit naturellement Henry, ne doutant pas que sa mère dirait oui.

« Mieux vaudrait procéder à une élection, je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse d'avoir usurpé ma place » nuança Regina en haussant les épaules.

Sa remarque souleva un nouveau concert de murmures, tous y allant de leurs commentaires, mais pour la plupart, la réaction de Regina prouvait à tous qu'elle avait réellement changée et qu'elle ne voulait plus diriger la ville par la peur et les menaces.

« C'est déjà fait en fait. Il y a eu une réunion exceptionnelle, et tous se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que la ville avait besoin de toi au poste de maire pour fonctionner correctement » la rassura Mary en pressant tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

« Qui a eu l'idée de cette réunion exceptionnelle ? » voulut savoir Emma avec étonnement.

Ces derniers jours, ses parents avaient été particulièrement butés en ce qui concernait Regina et sa rédemption, alors elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit eux qui aient décidé de rendre son poste à Regina.

« Gold et George Spencer en fait. Ils étaient volontaires pour occuper le poste. Mais le conseil a préféré procéder à un vote, et c'est Regina qui en est ressortie grande gagnante » leur apprit Mary avec un sourire entendu vers sa fille.

« J'accepte évidemment, je commençais à devenir folle à ne rien faire de mes journées » finit par réagir Regina en conservant un visage impassible.

Mais Emma n'avait pas besoin d'avoir encore son cœur dans la poitrine pour savoir qu'intérieurement sa belle brune exultait. Emma savait que le poste de mairesse avait énormément compté pour Regina et que l'en voir chassée l'avait profondément affectée, alors de savoir que les villageois s'étaient finalement rendu compte d'eux-mêmes de leur erreur et l'y avaient volontairement rétablie était très gratifiant pour elle.

« Félicitations ma douce » sourit tendrement Emma en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Regina qui esquissa un sourire étincelant, ses yeux brillants de joie.

« Merci Emma » répondit sobrement Regina, ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait à l'aise pour s'épancher en public, si elle l'était un jour.

Emma reporta son attention sur ses parents qui les observaient avec un mélange hilarant d'incrédulité et d'attendrissement. Elle avait conscience que tout n'était pas pardonné et oublié, mais ils étaient de toute évidence sur la bonne voie, et tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'éloigner de Regina, la Sauveuse pouvait bien passer l'éponge. Même si techniquement, David n'avait pas présenté d'excuses à Regina pour son attitude contrairement à Mary. Mais d'une certaine façon son père était aussi fier et têtu que la belle brune, et elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop exigeante de peur d'envenimer une nouvelle fois la situation. Parfois il fallait savoir se contenter de ce que l'on avait au risque de le perdre, et Emma aimait vraiment sa vie telle qu'elle était en cet instant précis, et à la lueur qui faisait étinceler le regard de sa Reine, c'était également le cas de Regina, et c'était dans le fond, tout ce qui importait…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, en espérant que cela aura valu l'attente que je vous ai imposée.**

 **Ensuite je tenais à préciser qu'il reste 2 chapitres à cette histoire + un épilogue.**

 **Pour finir, je tenais également à faire un peu le point sur mes histoires à venir ;**

 **\- la suite de La Genèse est amorcée, mais je réfléchis encore à la meilleure façon d'aborder certains passages.**

 **\- J'ai commencé une fic dont la première partie est achevée et prête à être postée, et dont j'ai également commencée la suite. SQ évidemment.**

 **\- J'ai aussi une autre fic SQ terminée et que je devrais poster sous peu, de même qu'un OS ou deux...**

 **\- J'ai également commencée une fic Supergirl que j'hésite encore à poster (un SuperCorp pour celles qui se poseraient la question...)**

 **-Et évidemment, ma fic Harry Potter que je reprends de temps en temps, lorsque je bloque sur mes autres fics (j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a des années et je l'écris surtout pour mon propre plaisir...)**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Allez, merci encore de me lire, et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic :-)**

 **Bises et bonne fin de journée à tous !**


	28. Chapter 28 (M)

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Pour commencer, merci à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre et de lire cette histoire et surtout de me laisser une trace de leur passage, cela me donne toujours le sourire et me motive à continuer à écrire, même si ces derniers mois, j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture. Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic (eh oui, je sais, à moi aussi ça me fait toujours bizarre d'en arriver à ce point d'une histoire!). Je l'ai réécris en partie, ce qui explique que j'ai mis si longtemps à vous le poster, et je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre est classé M, alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge de lire ce genre de scène, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis afin de m'aider à améliorer mes écrits :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 28** :

Le déjeuner au Granny's s'éternisa plus que de raisons, et ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi qu'Emma et Regina purent enfin s'en aller, non sans devoir promettre aux parents de la belle blonde de venir très prochainement dîner en famille. Et bien sûr la présence de Regina était obligatoire. La sculpturale brune avait roulé des yeux, sentant déjà poindre une migraine à cette seule perspective, mais elle préférait tout de même recevoir des invitations régulières à dîner au pays des licornes plutôt que des menaces de mort. Même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir réellement laquelle de ces deux perspectives étaient la plus reposante pour ses nerfs…

« Je te promets que nous limiterons au maximum ce genre d'invitation » la rassura Emma en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je devrais pouvoir survivre à un repas avec tes parents Emma » affirma Regina avec une feinte indifférence.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais franchement je n'ai aucune envie de passer tous nos week-ends avec eux ! » s'exclama Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Des projets ? » l'interrogea Regina avec curiosité.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment quitté Storybrooke, alors je me disais que nous pourrions nous organiser des week-ends prolongés à Boston, à New-York ou dans n'importe quelle autre ville où tu aimerais aller… » lui révéla Emma en guettant sa réaction.

« Tu veux me faire découvrir le monde dans lequel tu as grandie » comprit Regina, séduite par l'idée.

« Bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas utiliser notre magie, mais en ce qui me concerne, ce sera plutôt reposant. Quant à toi, ça ne devrait pas être un gros sacrifice non plus… » souligna Emma, soulagée que sa Reine ne rejette pas d'office cette idée.

« L'idée est séduisante, et je suis certaine qu'Henry adorerait. Et puis plus il va grandir, plus il voudra sortir de Storybrooke. Alors autant élargir nous-même son horizon plutôt qu'il ne fugue pour le faire par lui-même… » approuva Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude en imaginant Henry partir seul à l'aventure dans l'autre monde.

« D'autant que nous savons qu'il en serait parfaitement capable » acquiesça Emma en se rappelant de ce petit garçon qui avait fugué de chez lui pour la retrouver.

« Donc autant éviter que cela traverse son brillant esprit… » grogna Regina en pinçant les lèvres, se demandant si lancer un sortilège de stupidité à son petit garçon passerait pour une heureuse initiative aux yeux d'Emma.

Probablement pas. Elles savaient qu'Henry risquait de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs dans les années à venir, mais aucune d'elles ne voudraient qu'il en soit autrement. C'était ce qui faisait de leur fils cet être hors du commun qui avait permis qu'elles se trouvent et parviennent à s'aimer en dépit de tout ce qui les séparaient. Sans Henry, son intelligence, sa croyance à toute épreuve, et sa manie de lancer des opérations toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, leur vie ne serait pas aussi parfaite qu'elle l'était à cet instant précis. Alors non, elle n'utiliserait pas la magie sur son fils pour se faciliter quelque peu la vie. Il lui suffirait de rester cette mère attentionnée mais ferme qu'elle avait toujours été, même si elle devrait sûrement tenir autant tête à Emma qu'à Henry, et cela promettait des moments houleux mais tout aussi pleins de joie et de bonne humeur.

« Alors tu serais d'accord ? » s'assura Emma avec un large sourire qui donna envie à Regina de l'embrasser, là en pleine rue.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée mon amour » opina Regina en se rapprochant d'elle pour poser sa main sr sa joue et l'embrasser amoureusement.

Un gémissement extatique échappa à Emma qui noua ses bras autour des hanches de sa belle, la tirant contre elle pour prolonger et intensifier ce baiser, se moquant d'être vue. Elle ne comptait pas se cacher de toute façon, et toute la ville était au courant à présent, alors plus jamais elle ne se reteindrait d'embrasser Regina chaque fois que l'envie la prendrait, soit toutes les dix secondes. Minimum.

« Nous sommes plus proches du caveau que du manoir non ? » demanda Emma entre deux baisers fiévreux.

« En effet Sheriff Swan… » acquiesça Regina en souriant contre sa peau alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses lèvres jusque dans son cou.

Et avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Emma la serra plus fermement encore dans ses bras et les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, les faisant réapparaître dans la pièce centrale, sous la tombe du père de Regina, faisant arquer un sourcil surpris à Regina. Emma n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire ça. Au mieux auraient-elles dû atterrir devant la tombe factice, mais non.

« Liées par nos magies… » marmonna Emma en repartant sans plus tarder à l'assaut des lèvres pulpeuses et gonflées de leurs baisers.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en rejetant sa tête en arrière « Si c'était pour faire ça, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu nous ramener au manoir… » fit-elle remarquer alors que sa hanche heurtait douloureusement sa table de travail.

« Non… Je rêve de te faire l'amour ici depuis que je m'y suis réveillée dans tes bras… » avoua Emma sans cesser ses assauts sur le corps abandonné de sa reine.

Regina sentit son sang rugir dans ses veines et elle se pressa plus intimement contre Emma, frissonnant d'envie. L'espace d'un instant, elle se revit, allongée dans son lit, regardant Emma et ne résistant pas à son envie de l'embrasser avant de prendre la fuite, craignant la réaction négative d'Emma. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus à restreindre ses envies. Si elle voulait embrasser, toucher, aimer Emma, elle le pouvait, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver. En se concentrant, elle lança quelques sorts qui empêcheraient quiconque de venir les déranger, et par précaution, elle lança aussi des sorts d'insonorisation. Parce qu'elle comptait tirer des sons particulièrement… bruyants… à Emma.

« Bonne idée… » sourit Emma en la soulevant fermement pour la faire asseoir sur la table contre laquelle elle l'avait cognée quelques instants plus tôt, repoussant sans ménagement tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

En temps normal Regina aurait protesté de voir ses affaires ainsi malmenées, mais en cet instant cela lui était égal. Et puis ce n'était rien que la magie ne pourrait pas arranger lorsqu'elles en auraient fini. Henry passait le reste de la journée et la nuit chez ses grands-parents, alors elles avaient tout leur temps, et nul doute que les deux femmes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde concernant l'usage qu'elles en feraient.

« Emma ! » protesta Regina lorsque sa fougueuse amante la mordit à l'épaule, faisant courir un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et Regina réalisa qu'elle avait été dépouillée de ses vêtements sans même s'en rendre compte, se retrouvant uniquement vêtue de son string en dentelle noir pendant qu'Emma la dévorait de baisers avides qui lui faisaient perdre le peu de raison qu'elle possédait encore. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, pas alors que tout son corps était envahi par une extase qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ailleurs qu'entre les bras d'Emma. Et alors qu'Emma faisait remonter ses dents le long de la colonne de sa gorge, jusqu'à venir sensuellement mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite, Regina referma ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps musclé, le ramenant contre le sien avant de grogner de frustration.

« Emma, déshabille-toi… » marmonna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres de mécontentement alors que le tissu l'empêchait de se gorger de la douceur et de la chaleur de la peau de sa belle amante.

« J'ai mieux à faire… » répliqua Emma en faisant redescendre ses lèvres sur ses seins qu'elle prit à pleine bouche.

Regina laissa échapper une plainte extatique et referma ses mains sur les boucles blondes, pressant le visage de son assaillante contre ses seins, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses caresses, oubliant pour un temps son désir de la voir nue elle aussi, se concentrant exclusivement sur la merveilleuse sensation. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut elle aussi caresser Emma, un autre grognement de frustration lui échappa, et comme Emma ne semblait pas décidée à exaucer sa requête, elle décida donc de remédier à cette fâcheuse situation elle-même.

« J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à cette chemise… » grogna-t-elle avec un sourire féroce avant de tirer dessus sans ménagement.

L'expression choquée d'Emma la fit rire, et elle jeta les bouts de tissus sans état d'âme, souriant de satisfaction alors que ses yeux couraient sur le corps musclé de sa belle blonde avant de se poser sur ses seins cachés par un soutien-gorge en dentelle rose pâle. La couleur fit de nouveau pouffer Regina et Emma marmonna qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Mary, avec une moue boudeuse, attirant le regard de Regina sur ses lèvres dont elle s'empara sauvagement, tirant un cri à la belle blonde qui lui rendit avec la même fièvre le baiser. Et comme un signal, les caresses reprirent, les griffures et la soif de marquer l'autre s'intensifia, et chacune tentait de faire perdre la tête à l'autre.

« Sa majesté se lâche on dirait… » finit par murmurer Emma alors que Regina faisait subir un sort similaire à son jean.

Bien sûr Emma suspecta Regina d'avoir utilisé la magie pour réussir à déchirer son pantalon en deux, mais c'était tellement excitant de voir Regina en mode dominatrice qui perd le contrôle que cela lui était égal. Et si elle devait sacrifier l'ensemble de sa pauvre garde-robe pour avoir droit à un tel spectacle, elle le ferait volontiers. Avec amusement elle songea qu'elle n'aurait qu'à piocher dans les placards de sa reine, Henry lui ayant affirmé qu'elle y planquait des jeans et des débardeurs. Même si Emma avait du mal à imaginer sa Reine habillée de la sorte. Pour elle, Regina ne pouvait porter rien d'autres que ces tenues près du corps et sexy en diable qui lui donnait chaud.

« Et tu n'as rien vu encore… » susurra Regina d'une voix de gorge en lui souriant de ce sourire carnassier qui lui promettait tellement qu'Emma déglutit avant de se ruer de nouveau sur les lèvres aguicheuses de sa dulcinée.

Emma frissonna longuement et assez violemment face aux sous-entendus et promesses contenus dans ces quelques mots. Et connaissant Regina comme elle la connaissait, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Regina adorait peut-être l'allumer et la rendre folle de désir, mais elle allait toujours au bout de ce qu'elle promettait et une fois encore, Emma savait que sa Reine veillerait à ce qu'elle passe une nuit inoubliable entre ses bras. Encore une. Mais Emma voulait qu'il en soit de même pour sa voluptueuse compagne, et elle n'allait pas se laisser détourner de son objectif premier en l'amenant ici. Lui faire l'amour, de préférence durant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que Regina la supplie. Ambitieuse elle ? Oui, et elle assumait totalement, surtout lorsque cela concernait Regina.

« Tu es tellement belle ma douce… » souffla-t-elle en laissant son regard caresser le corps alangui de Regina.

Assise sur le bord de la solide table en bois, les mains posées sur les épaules nacrées d'Emma, les cuisses refermées autour de ses hanches, Regina était sublime et Emma ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Alors avec douceur elle reprit ses baisers et ses caresses, se délectant des soupirs et des gémissements qu'elle parvenait à tirer à Regina qui n'était pas en reste et cherchait à la rendre folle par ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses. Mais Emma était une femme en mission, et après avoir joué de sa langue et de ses dents sur les seins parfaits de sa Reine, elle continua à descendre en une cascade de baisers mouillés vers l'intimité de sa compagne dont l'arôme envoutant semblait l'appeler à venir s'y perdre.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en s'arquant, la tête pendant dans le vide alors qu'elle frémissait violemment.

Ses seins, couverts de traces de morsures et de la salive d'Emma étaient tendus, à la limite de la douleur, et elle mourrait d'envie de relever Emma pour pouvoir se frotter contre elle et assouvir en partie la faim dévorante qui l'habitait. Mais les lèvres d'Emma la clouaient sur place encore plus sûrement que si elle avait été ligotée contre le bois. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Regina se tendait vers cette bouche avide, s'arquait à sa rencontre, encourageant Emma de sa voix chaude et rauque à ne surtout pas arrêter.

« Humm… si bon… » s'entendit-elle gémir d'une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme la sienne et dans laquelle suintait un tel besoin charnel qu'elle en aurait sûrement eu honte si ses neurones fonctionnaient encore.

Mais en cet instant, même supplier l'indifférait tant qu'Emma continuait à faire ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Un long gémissement inarticulé qui s'étrangla légèrement dans sa gorge lui échappa lorsque d'une main ferme Emma la souleva de la table pour lui retirer sa culotte avant de reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses. Un nouveau cri retentit dans la pièce lorsque la Reine sentit le souffle chaud d'Emma la taquiner, lui donnant envie de plaquer le visage d'Emma contre son centre en feu pour s'y frotter jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance. Et dieu que l'idée était tentante. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse joindre le geste à la pensée, Emma recommença à utiliser ses dents sur tous les bons endroits, et toute capacité à penser disparut, voilée par la passion et les délices ressentis.

« Délicieuse… » grogna Emma en resserrant son emprise autour de ses cuisses qu'elle amena sur ses épaules, lui offrant un meilleur accès à son sexe gorgé de passion.

« Emma… » appela-t-elle en se cambrant, se poussant vers cette bouche tentatrice et détentrice d'un plaisir délirant, impatiente qu'Emma la possède entièrement.

Implacable, Emma ignora son appel et continua à la taquiner, jouant avec son plaisir pour le pousser à son paroxysme. Elle-même sentait sa sève intime ruisseler sur ses cuisses et la chaleur devenir insoutenable, mais elle tentait de l'ignorer au maximum pour se concentrer uniquement sur Regina et son besoin de la satisfaire au-delà de tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà connu.

Alors elle mordillait tantôt les cuisses, tantôt le ventre plat de Regina, redescendant ensuite vers les lèvres gonflées et le petit bouton rouge devenu dur comme un diamant et qui l'appelait. L'odeur du nectar intime de Regina se faisait toujours plus suave et entêtante, et Emma en avait littéralement l'eau à la bouche. Si bien que lorsque Regina la supplia une nouvelle fois, de sa voix rendue rauque et légèrement cassée par un désir intense et incontrôlable, Emma se décida enfin à répondre à son appel et à combler sa Reine.

« J'ai failli attendre… » entendit-elle Regina grogner quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant sourire contre son clitoris.

Sans relever la provocation, Emma décida plutôt d'arracher un premier orgasme à sa Reine, et sans faiblir, joua de sa langue contre sa perle rosée, jusqu'à ce que Regina se cambre brutalement, resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa tête en s'accrochant à ses cheveux et qu'un long cri qui ressemblait fort à son prénom ne se répercute contre les murs de pierre. Emma esquissa un sourire fier et arrogant mais ne laissa pas à Regina le temps de se remettre et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son antre chaud et gorgé de ce nectar délicieux, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur.

« Emma ! Oui ! » hurla Regina en entremêlant plus encore ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, se poussant sans vergogne contre cette langue qui allait et venait fougueusement en elle.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos, Regina ondula fiévreusement contre le visage d'Emma qui la tira au plus près de son visage, lui faisant l'amour de sa langue, la buvant avec bonheur, appréciant le goût à la fois sucré et légèrement piquant de son amante. C'était si bon qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne se lasserait de prendre ainsi Regina dans sa bouche. Et en sentant les parois intimes de sa belle amante se resserrer sporadiquement autour de sa langue, Emma s'acharna à aller aussi loin que possible, ravie d'entendre les cris impudiques de Regina l'encourager à la prendre toujours plus fort et plus profondément.

« Oui EMMA ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Regina, ravagée par un second orgasme encore plus puissant que le premier.

Le corps tremblant et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, la respiration haletante et l'esprit embrouillé par le plaisir, Regina gémit de déception en sentant la langue d'Emma la quitter avant de pousser un long cri d'ivresse lorsqu'Emma plongea deux doigts en elle, venant frapper directement contre son point G, et alors qu'elle pensait cela impossible, elle sentit son désir se réveiller et son corps se préparer à une nouvelle vague d'extase. Ce que cette femme lui faisait…

« Emma… je… » tenta-t-elle de dire, mais la langue d'Emma, revenue jouer avec son bouton perlé la fit crier de nouveau, et elle se perdit dans la fièvre du moment, s'abandonnant totalement à Emma.

Et alors que la Sauveuse œuvrait entre les cuisses de sa Reine, la faisant sienne de trois doigts implacables qu'elle poussait, tournait, courbait et frottait inlassablement dans cet antre brûlant, sa langue ne chômait pas, et en quelques minutes, Regina fut terrassée par un troisième orgasme qui la frappa comme un éclair, la faisant se cambrer si violemment qu'elle sembla léviter quelques instants avant de retomber mollement sur le bois, totalement incapable du moindre geste. Se retirant en douceur, Emma l'embrassa délicatement, la nettoyant amoureusement avant de se redresser, ses propres jambes légèrement cotonneuses.

« Il est temps de rejoindre le lit mon amour… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en découvrant l'état de sa Reine.

Avec délicatesse, comme si elle avait eu peur de la briser, Emma souleva Regina dans ses bras, la portant comme une mariée, et l'emporta jusque dans la chambre, ignorant son propre besoin de délivrance. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, et elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à donner un tel plaisir à sa Reine au point que celle-ci en avait perdu connaissance. Installant confortablement Regina dans le lit, Emma s'allongea près d'elle et l'attira doucement contre son flanc avant de les recouvrir d'un drap, voulant éviter qu'elles prennent froid.

« Je t'aime… » marmonna Regina en se lovant contre Emma, amenant un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres de la Sauveuse.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour… ma douce Reine » souffla Emma en embrassant la tempe de la belle brune.

Bercée par la respiration paisible de sa compagne, Emma se laissa aller à somnoler légèrement, et fut réveillée par une agréable sensation. Elle se sentait envahie par une ivresse délicieuse, son corps frissonnait de plaisir, et une chaleur intense lui réchauffait le bas-ventre. Gémissante elle remua légèrement, cherchant à prolonger cette divine sensation, et un râle s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'un plaisir brutal et inattendu explosa entre ses cuisses, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Encore un peu endormie, elle baissa les yeux et déglutit en croisant le regard noir de passion et de luxure de Regina dont la bouche était occupée à la dévorer.

« Regina… » gémit-elle en ramenant ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de sa Reine, lui griffant tendrement le cuir chevelu.

« A mon tour de m'amuser » gronda Regina, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux qui faillit faire jouir Emma sur le champ.

« Je suis toute à toi ma douce » affirma Emma en se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres asséchées, obscurcissant un peu plus le regard de sa brune ténébreuse.

Le sourire prédateur de Regina s'agrandit au point de lui manger le visage, et sa langue imita le mouvement d'Emma qui tressaillit violemment, se poussant instinctivement vers Regina, comme si elle avait ressenti cette aguicheuse caresse sur son corps enflammé. Un rire moqueur et triomphal échappa à Regina, et comme Emma l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, la Reine entama sa lente et insoutenable torture, bien décidée à faire supplier et crier Emma. Et la Sauveuse répondit sans perdre de temps à ses attentes, ses suppliques désespérées se succédant comme une musique céleste aux oreilles de Regina qui s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la raison avec une habileté démoniaque.

« Regina… encore… plus… » gémissait sans discontinuer Emma, ondulant fiévreusement contre son visage à la recherche d'un plaisir qui lui échappait sans cesse.

Grisée par ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur le corps et les sens de sa belle, Regina se montrait sans pitié, usant de tout son savoir-faire pour conduire Emma vers des territoires inconnus de la Sauveuse et dont elle reviendrait transfigurée. Alors utilisant ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, et même ses cheveux qui se faisaient outils de torture supplémentaire lorsqu'ils caressaient doucement le corps frémissant et hyper sensible de la belle blonde, Regina s'attela à la tâche qui consistait à rendre Emma ivre d'extase. Et Regina adorait ça. Faire l'amour à Emma. C'était tellement doux et fort à la fois. Intense et passionné, sauvage et tendre, fusionnel et transcendant. Chaque fois elle ne pensait pas pouvoir prendre plus de plaisir que la fois précédente, et chaque fois, elle était surprise d'éprouver de nouvelles sensations totalement inédites.

« Regina… Regina… REGINA ! » cria Emma à gorge déployée, le dos tellement arqué sur le lit que la Reine craignit qu'elle ne finisse par se blesser.

Perdue dans son plaisir alors que les doigts talentueux de la mairesse continuaient à œuvrer entre ses cuisses et que sa langue implacable la buvait avidement, Emma s'accrochait à Regina, la griffant sans y prendre garde, essayant de la ramener toujours plus près d'elle. Lorsque le plaisir reflua, Emma retomba lourdement sur le drap trempé et tira sur les cheveux de Regina, la ramenant contre elle, ressentant le besoin de sentir le poids de son corps contre le sien, peau contre peau. Regina esquissa une moue contrariée en constatant que même si elle avait du mal à se focaliser sur son visage, Emma ne perdit pas conscience comme elle-même l'avait fait, et galvanisée par ce nouveau challenge, décida de repartir à l'assaut de sa belle blonde, bien décidée à obtenir une reddition totale.

« Regina… tu vas me tuer… » souffla Emma alors que Regina se plaquait contre elle, collant leurs deux intimités trempées.

« Mais quelle belle mort » la taquina Regina avant de s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres.

Et lentement, paresseusement, Regina commença à onduler, frottant chaque centimètre de son corps à celui d'Emma. Leurs seins se frottaient, s'éloignaient, se retrouvaient, s'épousaient, encore et encore, leur tirant des gémissements inarticulés alors que le bas de leurs corps dansait ensemble, les enflammant inéluctablement. Taquine, Regina fit semblant de s'écarter, reculant légèrement ses hanches, mais aussitôt les mains d'Emma se refermèrent sur ses fesses et la ramenèrent brutalement contre elle, faisant se heurter sensuellement leurs bassins, leur tirant un cri rauque de plaisir. Le sifflement de leurs respirations se faisait entendre, leurs corps enfiévrés et couvert de fines gouttelettes salées s'emboitaient harmonieusement, et leurs gorges émettaient des sons rauques que leurs bouches avalaient, les faisant leurs.

« Hummmmm…. » fusa soudain dans l'air alors que tout se figeait, l'espace d'un instant sacré.

Puis doucement, les souffles saccadés se firent de nouveau entendre, et deux corps sans force se heurtèrent en douceur, des bras et des jambes s'entremêlèrent, comme pour prolonger l'instant de grâce, et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de rouler pour trouver une position qui leur convienne à toutes les deux avant de sombrer de concert dans un sommeil réparateur. Leurs ébats les avaient épuisées, et pour cause, si le soleil était à son Zenith lorsqu'Emma les avait conduites dans le caveau de Regina, à présent les étoiles et la lune se disputaient la place dans le ciel et le calme s'était abattu sur la ville. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, les deux amantes dormaient sereinement, une aura de bien-être et de bonheur les entourant, comme un cocon protecteur.

Emma fut la première à émerger le lendemain matin avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de minutes. Mais rien d'étonnant en sachant que l'une comme l'autre avait régulièrement réveillée l'autre pour une nouvelle cession torride. Délicieusement courbaturée, Emma s'étira avant d'observer le visage paisible et souriant de sa Reine, sublimé par une expression assouvie qui la rendit particulièrement fière d'elle, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devait arborer la même expression. Entendant son estomac grogner, Emma se décida à se lever, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa Reine, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche express avant de s'habiller.

« Bon pour la poubelle… » râla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qui avait conduit à la détérioration de ses vêtements.

Les jetant en boule près des marches, Emma retourna dans la chambre, espérant trouver des vêtements acceptables pour elle dans la penderie de sa Reine et un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant qu'à côté des tailleurs sexy de sa belle brune se trouvaient des jeans et des débardeurs pour elle, et elle comprit que Regina avait dû programmer qu'elles passent du temps ici, la faisant sourire de satisfaction de lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je sens que nous reviendrons souvent passer la nuit ici… » s'amusa Emma en songeant aux cris qu'elles n'avaient pas eu à retenir ici.

Une fois habillée, elle se retourna vers le lit, souriant tendrement en voyant Regina serrer contre elle l'oreiller d'Emma et se retint de la rejoindre pour repartir à la conquête de son corps de déesse. Mais elle avait une mission et ne devait pas en dévier.

« Si je fais vite je devrais pouvoir aller au Granny's avant le réveil de Regina… » réfléchit-elle après avoir quitté la chambre.

Evidemment il n'y avait pas de cuisine ici, ou alors elle ne la trouva pas, et même s'il y en avait une, il ne devait pas y avoir de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à sa Reine. Dans un nuage de fumée, Emma s'éclipsa, réapparaissant dans la ruelle derrière le Granny's, et s'y précipita, remerciant le ciel que seul Leroy se trouve au comptoir.

« Hey Rub's, tu pourrais me préparer un petit déjeuner rapide à emporter s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie qui sortit des cuisines en entendant la clochette.

« Bonjour Emma, pas de problème ! Je te mets quoi ? » voulut savoir Ruby en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'Emma irradiait littéralement et que sauf erreur de sa part, c'était un suçon qu'elle apercevait sous ses boucles blondes.

« Comme d'habitude pour moi avec un muffin à la myrtille en plus, et pour Regina un café avec une pointe de vanille comme elle l'aime, et deux muffins s'il te plait » lança Emma avec un sourire en coin.

« A quoi les muffins pour sa Majesté ? » s'enquit Ruby en lançant les boissons avant de mettre les pâtisseries dans une boîte.

« Tu en as encore à la pomme ? » voulut savoir Emma avec espoir.

« Un seul » répondit Ruby en le mettant dans le paquet, attendant ensuite le choix d'Emma.

« Et banane chocolat ? » suggéra Emma en se rappelant que même si elle lui avait fait la morale concernant ses habitudes alimentaires, sa reine n'avait pu s'empêcher de manger la moitié de celui qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

« Yep ! » approuva Ruby en refermant le sachet qu'elle apporta à Emma avant d'aller chercher les boissons qu'elle déposa sur un support en carton.

« Super merci Rub's ! » clama Emma en sortant un billet de 20 dollars de sa poche.

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de lui rendre sa monnaie, Emma prit ses sachets et ressortit rapidement du restaurant pour regagner la ruelle et s'éclipser de nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se cacher, mais se montrer discrète en usant de sa magie lui paraissait préférable dans une ville comme Storybrooke. Une fois de retour dans le caveau, elle posa ses achats sur la table sur laquelle elle avait fait l'amour à Regina la veille et gagna la chambre pour s'assurer que sa compagne dormait toujours et ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence.

« Tellement belle… » soupira-t-elle béatement en observant Regina dormir sur le ventre, une main sous un oreiller et la seconde sous sa joue.

Ravie de pouvoir surprendre sa Reine, Emma revint sur ses pas et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait servir de plateau avant d'en trouver un qui devait servir à entreposer des fioles et qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Y déposant leurs boissons et leurs pâtisseries, Emma y fit également apparaître des roses de différentes couleurs en un bouquet harmonieux. A l'extérieur se trouvaient des roses blanches, ensuite venaient des roses rose, puis des roses orange, et au centre du bouquet, de superbes roses rouges étincelaient. Emma était plutôt satisfaite de son bouquet et espérait faire passer un message précis à Regina. Elle voulait lui dire que ses sentiments étaient purs et éternels, mais aussi qu'elle désirait rendre hommage à sa beauté toute féminine et qui éveillait en elle un intense désir charnel donnant naissance à une passion puissante et profonde. Ce bouquet parlait d'amour éternel, et Emma espérait que Regina l'aimerait.

Allant ouvrir la porte de la chambre en grand, elle revint chercher son plateau et l'apporta précautionneusement dans la chambre jusque sur le lit avant de le déposer. S'asseyant au bord du matelas, elle contempla quelques instants sa belle endormie avant de se pencher pour déposer de délicats baisers sur sa joue, puis sa nuque et ses épaules avant de revenir vers ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa, souriant lorsque Regina lui rendit doucement son baiser.

« Bonjour mon amour… » marmonna Regina en papillonnant doucement des yeux, se réveillant en douceur.

« Bonjour ma douce » sourit Emma en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Tu as apporté du café ? » s'étonna Regina en se tournant sur le dos pour s'étirer sensuellement, réveillant la flamme du désir en Emma.

« Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi ! » clama-t-elle fièrement en soulevant le plateau pour le déposer sur les cuisses de Regina.

« Je meurs de faim, merci mon cœur » sourit Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement avant de s'emparer de son gobelet de café.

Souriante Emma l'imita avant de s'emparer de sa patte d'ours pendant que Regina dévorait son muffin à la banane. Retenant la réplique moqueuse qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, Emma se contenta de sourire avec malice lorsque Regina prit le second muffin, le mangeant avec plus de retenue tout en sirotant son café.

« J'ai bien fait d'en prendre deux » rigola-t-elle en voyant Regina faire la moue lorsqu'elle eut fini sa pâtisserie.

« Un troisième n'aurait pas été de trop… » maugréa Regina en soupirant « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi faim le matin… » ajouta-t-elle en prenant une expression rêveuse qui fit fondre Emma.

« Tiens tu peux prendre le mien si tu veux » proposa volontiers Emma en lui tendant son muffin.

« Mais tu n'as pas faim ? » s'étonna Regina hésitant à lui retirer le pain, ou plutôt le gâteau, de la bouche.

« Moins que toi de toute évidence. Et puis c'est de ma faute si tu as aussi faim ce matin… » s'amusa Emma, le regard pétillant d'arrogance.

« N'aies pas l'air si fière ! » grogna faussement Regina en s'emparant de la pâtisserie qu'elle mangea avec encore plus de plaisir que les précédentes.

Emma préféra ne pas relever, même si elle estimait avoir toutes les raisons du monde d'être aussi fière d'elle.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emma en jetant les déchets dans un des sachets et en revenant s'installer près de Regina qui se blottit instantanément contre elle.

« Que dirais-tu d'une balade en forêt ? » proposa Regina avec espoir « Cela me manque de ne plus être seule avec toi dans les bois… » ajouta-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec le drap.

« Moi aussi. J'ai adoré ces moments que nous avons passés toutes les deux, seules au monde » reconnut Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je connais un endroit que tu devrais adorer et qui te rappellera un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de notre séjour dans la Forêt Enchantée » sourit Regina, ravie qu'Emma soit d'accord.

« Allons au manoir nous changer et ensuite nous pourrons y aller » suggéra Emma en se levant avant d'aider sa Reine à en faire de même.

Elles auraient pu se contenter des vêtements présents dans le caveau, mais il n'y avait aucune tenue qui pourrait convenir pour sa Reine, et il n'était pas question que Regina marche dans les bois en talon, ce serait trop dangereux. Une fois sur ses pieds, indifférente à sa nudité, Regina se lova contre Emma en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa tout en libérant sa magie qui les emporta jusque dans sa chambre au manoir sans qu'elles aient interrompu leur baiser qui s'arrêta doucement, sans précipitation.

« Va te doucher pendant que je me change » l'invita Emma en se retenant de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire de nouveau l'amour.

« Je fais vite » acquiesça Regina en s'écartant à regret du corps de sa compagne pour gagner sa salle de bain.

Une fois la porte fermée, Emma se dépêcha de se changer par magie, enfilant un short en jean et un débardeur bleu ciel sous une chemise rose pâle, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et troqua ses bottes contre une paire de tennis confortable. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la cuisine et confectionna des sandwichs qu'elle rangea dans un sac-à-dos qu'elle dénicha dans le placard du vestibule, et y glissa également deux bouteilles d'eau. Elle refermait le sac lorsque Regina apparut, vêtue d'un short en jean noir et d'une chemise rouge qui lui allait parfaitement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, et Emma la trouva sublime pour ne pas changer.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle en l'accueillant d'un baiser tout en posant une anse sur son épaule.

« Prête » sourit Regina en l'entraînant vers le jardin.

Se laissant guider, Emma la suivit docilement, lui abandonnant volontiers sa main, et marchant tranquillement à couverts des arbres qui leur permettaient de profiter d'une agréable fraicheur, elles parcoururent une assez longue distance et arrivèrent à destination deux heures plus tard, au grand soulagement d'Emma. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le superbe panorama qui s'offrait à elle, la Sauveuse sourit avant de se tourner vers Regina qui l'observait en souriant largement.

« C'est parfait ! Je crois que cela va devenir mon coin préféré dans cette ville ! » clama-t-elle en attirant Regina contre elle.

« Mais encore une fois nous avons oublié nos maillots… » s'amusa Regina en lui caressant tendrement la nuque.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux… » fit semblant de s'offusquer Emma, le regard pétillant de gaieté « Je crois bien qu'il va me falloir me baigner en tenue d'Eve… » conclut-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait ça dans la Forêt Enchantée, je crois que j'aurais été incapable de ne pas te sauter dessus » avoua Regina en se mordant la lèvre en se rappelant de la torture que cette expérience avait été, même si c'était au final un merveilleux souvenir.

« Je sais. Quand tu t'es déshabillée, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. Tu étais tellement belle… » soupira Emma en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne.

Regina frémit en réalisant qu'elles auraient pu devenir amantes ce jour-là, mais leur histoire aurait-elle pris la même tournure si cela avait été le cas ? Probablement pas. Emma aurait paniqué et aurait fui, lui brisant le cœur. Ou peut-être est-ce que ce serait venu d'elle pour se protéger. Non, finalement mieux valait que les choses se soient déroulées de cette façon puisque maintenant Emma était à elle, et qu'elles avaient toute la vie pour savourer des moments comme celui-là. Et ça commençait dès à présent…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir :-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire en général, et je vous dis à dimanche pour l'épilogue de cette fiction qui en marquera la fin définitive.**

 **Encore merci à tous et à bientôt :-)**

 **Bises !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Voilà donc l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que le reste de cette histoire. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues, qui m'ont laissé des messages à chaque chapitres, à ceux qui m'ont mise en follower ou simplement qui ont lu cette histoire dans l'ombre. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux et je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire et sa conclusion arriver au terme de votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 29 : **

Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce lundi matin, et Regina, debout aux aurores, incapable de trouver le sommeil alors qu'un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité l'habitait, en était à son quatrième café serré de la matinée. Et il n'était pas même encore sept heures. Décidant qu'il était finalement l'heure de monter s'habiller, elle déposa sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle et grimpa silencieusement les escaliers. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir qu'elle devait empêcher sa femme et son fils d'en faire autant. Et un sourire béat étira ses lèvres en réalisant la façon dont elle pensait à Emma. C'était la faute de David évidemment.

« Dire qu'il a parlé mariage… » grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Pourtant l'idée la ravissait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais c'était bien trop tôt. Emma et elle n'en étaient encore qu'à l'aube de leur relation, et elle ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses au risque de voir Emma prendre peur et fuir une nouvelle fois à Boston ou n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde pourvu que ce soit le plus loin possible d'elle.

« Hors de question que cela se reproduise » grogna-t-elle au moment où elle pénétrait dans sa chambre.

Le soleil levant inondait la pièce d'une douce et chaude lueur dorée qui parait la peau diaphane d'Emma d'éclat envoûtant qui la firent s'immobiliser sur place, comme sous un charme. Et c'était là un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Voir Emma Swan endormie sereinement dans son lit, entièrement nue et le visage marqué par l'extase qu'elles avaient partagé la veille avait un petit côté ébouriffant. Emma était enfin à elle, et elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'en faire officiellement sa femme pour le savoir. Sans parler du fait que de vivre « dans le pêché » était assez amusant, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'imaginait que trop bien la désapprobation, silencieuse ou pas, des Charming si la situation s'éternisait trop longtemps à leur goût. Et connaissant leur patience légendaire, elle ne leur donnait pas plus de quelques jours avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge.

« Et connaissant Emma, elle va les recevoir proprement » gloussa Regina, amusée par avance d'assister à cette conversation.

Parce qu'une fois qu'Emma leur aurait dit sa façon de penser, ils comprendraient que ce n'était pas elle, mais bel et bien leur fille qui se montrait réfractaire à l'idée d'un engagement tel que le mariage. Non pas qu'Emma ne voulait pas s'engager avec elle, ce n'était pas cela, mais en partageant ses souvenirs et ses pensées, Regina avait découvert que pour Emma, le mariage était un engagement d'un autre temps auquel elle n'accordait pas beaucoup de valeur. Probablement parce que dans le monde où elle avait grandi, les gens se mariaient et divorçaient aussi souvent qu'ils changeaient de voiture. Pour Emma, le mariage n'était pas gage de fidélité, de confiance et d'amour. Non, pour Emma, c'était la présence quotidienne, le soutien, la confiance et l'amour indéfectible qui solidifiait un couple et non un vulgaire bout de papier.

« Même si Emma serait sûrement magnifique en mariée… » rêvassa quelques instants Regina avant de se secouer mentalement.

Elle qui avait pourtant détesté chaque seconde de son mariage avec Léopold, voila qu'elle se surprenait à rêver de partager cette expérience avec Emma. Et elle était vraiment soulagée qu'Emma n'ait plus la possibilité de lire dans ses pensées, parce qu'elle en aurait été mortifiée. Si Emma ne voulait pas d'un mariage, elle s'en accommoderait. A partir du moment où lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir à la maison Emma et Henry étaient là pour l'accueillir, c'était amplement suffisant à son bonheur. Se détournant du spectacle que lui offrait Emma dans son sommeil, Regina gagna la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude avant de se préparer avec un soin tout particulier.

« Bonjour madame le maire » la salua Emma d'une voix rauque et éraillée par le sommeil.

« Bonjour sheriff Swan » sourit largement Regina en allant s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour finir de se préparer.

Après avoir mis ses boucles d'oreilles en rubis, assorties à son rouge à lèvres, elle attacha sa montre à son poignet gauche, puis se vaporisa quelques gouttes de parfum derrière les oreilles et au creux du cou tout en observant Emma se réveiller lentement dans leur lit. Avec une sensualité dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, Emma s'étira longuement, en émettant de petits sons qui allumèrent une flamme chaude et attractive dans le bas-ventre de Regina qui eut bien du mal à se retenir de la rejoindre pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur amour. Mais cela devrait attendre le soir à présent.

« Tu t'en vas ? » grogna Emma en s'asseyant, indifférente à sa nudité en fixant Regina avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est mon premier jour de travail Emma, et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en supposant que je vais crouler sous les dossiers » lui rappela Regina en se stoppant, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Il est vrai que si ma mère t'a laissé autant de dossiers que mon père ne l'a fait au poste, tu vas te faire une tendinite » ricana Emma en roulant des yeux dans une mimique typique de sa compagne.

« A tout à l'heure sheriff Swan » lança Regina en ouvrant finalement la porte de la chambre après un dernier regard brûlant à Emma.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Emma, pas encore totalement réveillée.

« Pour que tu me remettes tes rapports comme chaque lundi matin » répondit Regina du ton de l'évidence, faisant râler Emma dans son dos.

« Tortionnaire ! » râla Emma en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers en soufflant bruyamment.

« Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre la nuit dernière » la provoqua Regina avec son plus beau sourire carnassier « A 10 heures dans mon bureau Emma, et ne sois pas en retard où tu subiras mon courroux » clama Regina avant de s'éloigner définitivement sans laisser le temps à Emma de répliquer.

Dans son dos, Regina entendit Emma pester faussement, mais elle crut l'entendre dire qu'être punie par elle pourrait être intéressant, ce qui accentua son sourire carnassier à l'idée de tout ce qu'elle pourrait infliger à sa divine blonde. Un long frisson sensuel lui remonta le long du dos et elle se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas faire volteface et remonter mettre en pratique les divers scénarios qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit en un millième de seconde.

« De la rigueur Regina ! » s'admonesta-t-elle en secouant la tête, agacée de se montrer si faible.

Ce fut avec le sourire qu'elle quitta sa demeure, et qu'elle gagna à pieds la mairie, répondant aux salutations des habitants d'un hochement de tête, un peu moins froid et méprisant qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. En passant devant le Granny's, elle fit un détour pour commander un café ainsi qu'un muffin à la framboise, et demanda à Ruby de faire livrer pour 10 heures une commande spéciale pour Emma et elle, sachant que sa belle blonde rechignerait moins à se mettre au travail si elle avait de quoi grignoter. Sur un sourire plus chaleureux qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude, elle salua Ruby et ressortit pour enfin rejoindre son cher bureau, priant pour que Snow n'ait pas trop mis le désordre, grimaçant en se rappelant de la pile de dossiers qui lui avait fait de l'œil lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée dans son bureau, quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Bonjour Madame le maire, bon retour » l'accueillit sa secrétaire à son arrivée avec un sourire sincère.

« Merci ma chère » répondit laconiquement Regina en la saluant d'un hochement de tête avant d'enfin pénétrer dans son bureau.

Sans ôter son manteau, elle observa les lieux et grimaça en avisant les changements apportés par Blanche. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit en avisant les horribles tableaux d'oiseaux accrochés aux murs, et instinctivement, une boule de feu apparut dans sa main avant qu'elle ne se ravise. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se reprit et les fit disparaître d'un geste dédaigneux du poignet avant de remettre son bureau dans son état originel, soupirant de soulagement lorsque toutes traces du passage de Blanche dans son bureau eurent disparues. Satisfaite, elle enleva enfin son manteau et s'avança vers son bureau, grimaçant en découvrant la pile de dossiers en souffrance, encore plus impressionnante que la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue.

« Merci du cadeau Blanche… » grogna-t-elle en prenant place sur son fauteuil.

Les mains posées à plat sur le sous-main en cuir, elle prit quelques minutes pour savourer ce moment. Un sourire rayonnant étirant ses lèvres, elle réalisa que pour la première fois dans sa vie, tout était parfait. Elle avait enfin la famille qu'elle avait désirée toute sa vie, elle était acceptée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment sans avoir eu à menacer ou tuer quiconque, et on lui avait même rendue sa place à la tête de la ville encore une fois sans qu'elle use de la magie ou de quelconque subterfuge. Oui, tout était parfait, et elle était en paix avec elle-même, prête à se tourner vers l'avenir qu'elle ne redoutait plus, pas alors qu'elle ne serait plus seule pour y faire face. Finalement remonter le temps aux côtés d'Emma était probablement la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arriver, toutes époques confondues…

« Allez, au travail » s'admonesta-t-elle fermement en avançant sur le marbre blanc.

Avec des gestes efficaces et précis rodés par des années à les effectuer, Regina retira son blazer, attrapa son courrier qu'elle survola rapidement puis pris place derrière son bureau avec un large sourire de satisfaction. Pestant contre Blanche qui avait déréglé la hauteur de son trône, enfin de son fauteuil, Regina le régla prestement et put enfin commencer à lire et compléter les dossiers qui traînaient dans un désordre sans nom sur le bureau.

« Heureusement que je me suis tenue informée de tout ce qu'il se passait en ville ! » commenta-t-elle en lisant un rapport d'incident impliquant Leroy, sa voiture et la pauvre boîte aux lettres de Mr Anderson.

Et de toutes évidences Emma en avait fait autant réalisa Regina en constatant que c'était elle qui avait rédigé ce rapport alors que cela aurait dû être David. Et alors que les dossiers se succédaient, Regina constata que la grande majorité avait été remplis par Emma et qu'ils l'étaient parfaitement et qu'elle n'aurait donc aucun reproche à lui faire. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des coups sur sa porte qu'elle releva la tête, constatant qu'il était déjà dix heures et qu'Emma devait être arrivée.

« Entre » énonça-t-elle d'une voix posée sachant qu'Emma l'entendrait sans qu'elle ait à hurler.

« Bonjour madame le maire » sourit largement Emma, son regard transpirant le bonheur de retrouver leur routine habituelle.

« Vous êtes à l'heure sheriff Swan, vous allez nous déclencher une tempête de neige » la taquina Regina en retirant ses lunettes avant de se lever.

« Ne parle pas de malheur ! » fit semblant de s'horrifier Emma avant d'enlacer Regina pour la tirer vers elle dès que celle-ci fut à portée de main.

Sans se faire prier Regina retrouva avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa place dans les bras de sa Sauveuse qui l'attira plus encore contre elle. Plongées dans le regard de l'autre elles occultèrent le monde extérieur, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être ensemble et de savoir qu'elles le seraient éternellement. Finalement Emma céda à ses envies et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Regina, comme pour lui demander la permission, craignant qu'au travail Regina n'exige une attitude professionnelle qui exclurait ce genre de débordement. Mais en souriant Regina glissa sa main sur la nuque dégagée de sa belle blonde et la griffa gentiment pour l'inviter à poursuivre son action faisant s'étirer les lèvres d'Emma dans un immense sourire.

Au moment où elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le canapé, le corps fiévreux et l'esprit en ébullition, un bruit qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement les fit se séparer, instantanément sur leurs gardes.

« C'était trop beau pour durer » grogna Emma en se tendant, éveillant instinctivement sa magie.

A ses côtés Regina ne fit aucun commentaire, mais tout aussi tendue, fit apparaître de petites boules de feu dans ses paumes sans quitter le vortex qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de son bureau, faisant voler les dossiers si patiemment bouclés, la faisant légèrement grincer des dents. Soudain le vortex sembla se stabiliser, et elles furent surprises de voir une lettre tomber au sol avant que le portail ne se referme dans un bruit sonore.

« Une nouvelle façon d'envoyer son courrier ? » s'étonna Emma en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

« Pas à Storybrooke » réfuta Regina en s'approchant prudemment.

Cette lettre d'apparence inoffensive pourrait être piégée magiquement. Elle se rappelait avoir vu sa mère empoisonner un courrier destiné à un roi qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Alors elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la situation à la légère. S'agenouillant près de la missive, Regina tendit la main, paume vers le sol et sonda le courrier sans rien relever de menaçant. Rassurée, elle s'en empara et se releva gracieusement.

« On dirait que cette lettre vient d'Elsa » annonça-t-elle en montrant l'enveloppe à Emma qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir de portail ? » s'étonna Emma qui se demanda si les pouvoirs de son amie s'étaient développés.

« Elle nous explique peut-être comment elle a réussi cela » suggéra Regina en brisant le sceau d'Arendelle « Il y a une lettre d'Anna pour toi » constata Regina en remettant l'enveloppe à Emma.

« Lis d'abord la lettre d'Elsa » décida Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa reine pour apercevoir l'écriture soignée de la Reine des neiges sans pour autant lire.

 _« Mes chères amies,_

 _Vous avez probablement été surprises par la façon dont cette missive vous sera parvenue, mais sachez que dorénavant, et avec un peu d'entraînement, je serais en mesure moi aussi d'ouvrir un portail vers Storybrooke afin de vous rendre visite. Vous imaginez bien l'enthousiasme d'Anna à cette nouvelle._

 _Mes pouvoirs ne se sont pas accrus, j'ai simplement trouvé une personne qui manie la magie à la perfection et qui m'a aidé à obtenir ce résultat. Vous la connaissez d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'agit de la Reine Katharina._

 _Lors de nos nombreuses discussions elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle-même avait de la magie blanche depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle a héritée de sa mère. Son père ne semblait pas le savoir, et c'est toujours le cas. Sa mère craignait que s'il le découvrait, son père ne tente d'user des pouvoirs de sa fille pour asseoir sa puissance et nuire à ses ennemis._

 _Comme moi elle a donc grandi en apprenant à cacher ses aptitudes magiques et vit dans la peur qu'en découvrant ce qu'elle peut faire par le biais de la magie les gens ne la rejettent et ne cherchent à lui nuire. C'est un sentiment que je connais bien…_

 _J'ai été surprise de constater qu'en sa présence ma magie semble se stabiliser. Que pensez-vous que cela puisse signifier ? Lorsque j'ai posé la question à Anna elle s'est contenté de rire aux éclats ce qui ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé vous vous en doutez._

 _Est-ce parce que la magie de Katharina est opposée à la mienne ? Je maîtrise la glace alors qu'elle semble être parfaitement à l'aise avec le feu._

 _J'apprécie beaucoup sa présence et j'aimerais la convaincre de rester plus longtemps dans mon royaume, mais je ne voudrais pas la forcer. Mais tout comme moi elle semble très solitaire et j'ai grand espoir que nous devenions de très bonnes amies. Nos discussions sont aisées et nous avons de nombreux points communs._

 _Mais je ne vous écris pas pour vous parler de mon amitié naissante avec Katharina. Plus son mariage approche, plus Anna devient intenable et ne cesse de s'angoisser à l'idée que vous ne puissiez pas venir à son mariage._

 _Elle m'a donc demandé de m'enquérir auprès de vous du jour de votre arrivée. Je sais que pour éviter que Regina ne se sente mal vous allez devoir faire un séjour très court, mais pourriez-vous arriver deux ou trois jours avant le mariage pour m'aider à canaliser la nervosité grandissante d'Anna ?_

 _S'il vous plait ?_

 _Nous attendons impatiemment votre réponse et espérons que vous allez bien toutes les deux et que personne n'essaie de s'immiscer dans votre relation._

 _Tendrement, Elsa et Anna »_

La voix rauque et sensuelle de Regina s'éteignit et elle tourna la tête pour capter le regard d'Emma, constatant avec amusement que celle-ci se retenait de rire à gorge déployée à l'instar d'Anna. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi. De toute évidence, Elsa et Katharina étaient liées par leur magie de la même façon qu'Emma et elle, et la Reine était surprise que la jeune souveraine ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Mais qui était-elle pour la juger ? N'avait-elle pas fui ses sentiments pour Emma durant de trop longues années ? Et si le fait qu'Elsa en fasse de même pouvait la conduire à connaître un amour aussi profond et sincère que celui qui la liait à Emma aujourd'hui ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose.

« Et si tu lisais la lettre d'Anna ? » finit-elle par demander lorsqu'Emma se calma suffisamment.

Emma fit légèrement la moue car elle aurait aimé discuter de ce courrier à la fois hilarant de naïveté et attendrissant, mais elle comprit que Regina voulait avoir le point de vue d'Anna avant d'en discuter avec elle. Mais Emma savait déjà plus ou moins ce que son amie avait dû lui écrire.

 _« Ma sœur adorée, ma chère Regina,_

 _Je sais qu'Elsa vous a écris à Regina et toi, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et aller droit au but. Depuis votre départ, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, notamment entre Elsa et Katharina. Sous couvert de discuter du traité commercial entre nos deux royaumes, elles passent énormément de temps ensemble et j'adore les regarder interagir sans qu'elles ne le sachent ce qui est plutôt facile tant on dirait que le monde extérieur disparaît dès lors qu'elles sont ensemble._

 _Si vous avez lu la lettre d'Elsa avant la mienne, alors vous aurez compris qu'Elsa ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ce qui me saute aux yeux. Katharina est son âme sœur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elles sont déjà unies par leur magie et je sais, je sens qu'il ne faut plus grand-chose pour qu'elles laissent l'amour éclore dans leurs cœurs._

 _Donc je compte sur vous deux pour m'aider à ouvrir les yeux à ma chère sœur si lorsque vous arriverez elles en étaient encore au stade de l'amitié. Non pas que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose, mais j'ai tellement envie qu'Elsa soit heureuse elle aussi que je refuse de la laisser passer à côté d'une belle histoire avec Katharina à cause de ses peurs. Et je sais que vous non plus vous ne laisserez pas cela arriver._

 _En plus j'aime vraiment beaucoup Katharina. Lorsqu'Elsa doit vaquer à ses occupations c'est moi qui lui tiens compagnie et j'ai donc énormément appris. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions au départ, elle n'est pas la dernière-née de sa fratrie._

 _En réalité elle est la quatrième née, mais étant la seule fille, elle était presqu'invisible pour son père qui ne s'est rappelé de son existence qu'à son quinzième anniversaire pour la marier de force avec un vieux roi avec lequel il était en guerre depuis des années. Ce mariage a mis fin à la guerre et la vie de Katharina est devenu un cauchemar._

 _Elle n'a pas beaucoup évoqué le sujet, mais je pense que comme moi vous n'aurez aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'elle a dû subir. Heureusement pour elle son mari s'est très vite lassé et est reparti en guerre incessante, laissant seule sa jeune épouse au palais._

 _Katharina a donc dû apprendre à gérer tout un royaume et n'a jamais revu son époux qui est mort sur un champ de batail, la libérant par là-même à la fois d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, et de l'autorité paternelle._

 _Bien sûr son père a tenté de prendre le contrôle de son royaume, mais elle ne s'est pas laissé faire et je pense qu'elle espère qu'Arendelle deviendra son alliée pour contrer définitivement son père et ses frères. Surtout qu'apparemment son père cherche à lui imposer un nouveau mariage avec un roi cruel des iles du Sud._

 _Je ne sais pas si Elsa est au courant mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas apprécier. Rien que pour cela je sais déjà qu'elle proposera à Katharina la protection d'Arendelle._

 _En écoutant Katharina évoquer son enfance, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter à quel point celle-ci ressemblait à celle d'Elsa. Solitaire et angoissante. Elles sont parfaites l'une pour l'autre et peuvent se comprendre mieux que quiconque._

 _Je sais qu'elles seront heureuses ensembles et c'est là tout ce que je souhaite pour ma chère sœur, qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur et qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule, se sentant différente et abandonnée, comme si elle n'était pas digne d'être aimée._

 _Je suis si impatiente que vous reveniez pour que nous puissions en discuter de vives voix et mettre au point un plan pour les réunir pour toujours._

 _En vous embrassant très fort, Anna »_

La voix d'Emma se tut sur une note rieuse, imaginant parfaitement l'expression d'Anna en complotant contre sa sœur. Hilarant. Et à voir le sourire en coin de Regina, sa Reine était tout aussi amusée par le comportement de la jeune femme.

« Nous avions donc vu juste en ce qui concerne Katharina et Elsa » commenta finalement Emma en prenant les deux lettres pour les poser sur le bureau de Regina derrière elle.

« En effet mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de trop précipiter les choses entre elles. Je comprends l'impatience d'Anna, mais Elsa a peut-être besoin d'être amie avec Katharina avant de laisser son cœur parler et entamer une histoire d'amour avec elle » énonça pensivement Regina.

« Si elle obtient le même résultat que nous deux je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi » acquiesça Emma en entourant Regina de ses bras, la serrant amoureusement contre sa poitrine.

« Mais le faire comprendre à Anna ne va pas être des plus simples » grimaça Regina en roulant des yeux, ce qui fit glousser Emma dans son cou.

« Nous y arriverons » certifia Emma avec un monde de conviction dans la voix qui fit se retourner Regina entre ses bras.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûre de toi ? » s'enquit la mairesse en arquant un sourcil étonné.

« Je me dis que si nous avons réussi à nous trouver en dépit des obstacles qui auraient dû rendre notre amour impossible, alors nous réussirons à faire comprendre à Anna qu'en trop poussant sa sœur elle risque d'obtenir le résultat inverse à celui qu'elle recherche » répondit Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de Regina.

Durant quelques secondes elles s'observèrent, comme hypnotisées, puis dans un même mouvement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour faire fusionner leurs lèvres et très vite elles oublièrent tout pour se perdre dans leur amour et la magie qu'elles créaient chaque fois qu'elles étaient réunies. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles savouraient ce précieux cadeau que le fait de remonter le temps leur avait apporté. Leur amour et une chance de faire les choses correctement pour se construire enfin la vie dont elles avaient toujours rêvé sans jamais espérer un jour pouvoir l'obtenir. Elles savaient que tout n'était pas réglé et que d'autres obstacles risquaient de survenir, mais cela ne les inquiétait pas. Elles y feraient face ensemble et se battraient pour préserver cette vie commune qu'elles bâtissaient patiemment à l'ombre de cet amour incommensurable qui les unissait.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, cette histoire est officiellement terminée.**

 **J'ai quelques OS et courtes fics d'achevées que je vous posterai dans les jours à venir.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai repris l'écriture de la suite de Rencontre Prédestinée, mais je pense que j'attendrais d'avoir un nombre conséquent de chapitres d'avance avant de commencer à la poster. J'ai la trame de cette histoire dans la tête depuis son commencement, mais son écriture prend du temps car il m'arrive souvent de ne pas être satisfaite de mon premier jet et de tout recommencer. Voilà pourquoi de temps en temps, je me concentre sur une autre histoire, cela m'aide à me vider la tête et à prendre un peu de distance par rapport à mes différentes histoires (en tout je dois avoir une dizaine de FF en préparation...)**

 **Voilà, merci encore à tous et bonne soirée tous le monde :-)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
